A Drop Of Friendship
by The Mystery Princess
Summary: A drop of friendship is enough to cool down a burning heart...PURE DUO STORY...
1. Chapter 1

ACP sir: aaj unlogo ke khair nahin hain...jinlogon ne yeh kiya haina Daya aaj unlogon ko chodenge nahin hum...

Daya: haan sir...do mahine...do mahine se unlogon ne pata nahin kya kya kiya hain uske saath...pata nahin kis halat mein hain woh...

His voice was getting teary...ACP sir sensed that and said in firm tone...

ACP sir: nahin Daya rona mat...aaj rone ka nahin...ladne ka waqt hain...aaj do mahine ke baad woh humare pass wapas aayega...dekhna hum sab milke use zaroor theek karne mein kaamiyab honge...

Daya: yeh sab to mere wajah se hi ho raha haina sir?...

ACP sir: nahin Daya...tum aisa bilkul mat sochna...Abhijeet ke saath jo bhi hua hain us mein tumhara koi galti nahin hain...uske saath to dhokha hua hain beta...pata nahin in do mahine mein uske saath kya kya hua hain?...pata nahin kitna torture sehna pada hain...

Daya: par jisne bhi uska kidnapping kiya haina sir...main use chodunga nahin...usne do mahine se mujhse mere bhai ko dur rakha hain...main apne har ek dard ka badla lunga usse...

They got down from the car and waited for the rest team to arrive...they were standing in front of an abandoned chemical factory...

* * *

It was a small room with a suffocating darkness prevailing in it...a slender figure was sitting in a chair in the middle of the room...oops!...not sitting...he had being tied tightly with that chair...

He slowly gained back his sense and opened his eyes...still the suffocating darkness was surrounding him...he did not move as he did not feel any desire to do so...

He had an identity once upon a time...the world used to know him with the identity of SENIOR INSPECTOR ABHIJEET once...yes once...not now...none would call him as Senior Inspector Abhijeet now...as he had lost the identity...

Yes he had lost the identity of being Senior Inspector Abhijeet...that incident had snatched his identity...he knew that he would not be able to face the outer world anymore...He had lost the courage...he was scared...

Yes he was scared...Senior Inspector Abhijeet...oops!...ex-senior inspector Abhijeet was scared...scared to face the outer world...scared to face and answer the questions asked by everyone...scared to go through that pain again...

That incident...that incident had injured him...that incident had injured him so much that it was impossible to heal and become nornal again...he knew about his future...

Yes he knew...none of his ex family i.e. CID family would accept him again and he himself would not be able to meet their gaze which would be full of questions...

Next moment he shivered badly as the door opened with a loud sound...a tall man was standing at the doorstep with a glass in hand...Abhijeet's mind filled with extreme fear as he could recognise the man...he said in scared tone...

Abhijeet: tum!...tum yahan?...

A loud laugh echoed in the room as the man came towards him...Abhijeet screamed in fear amd pain as...

Abhijeet: na...nahin...chod do mujhe...mere pass mat aana...wahin ruk jaao...aage mat aana...dekho main kehta hun aage mat aana...mere pass mat aana...

The man did not stop...he was taking steps towards him and said...

The man: Abhijeet...Abhijeet...bohot dino se hum logon ne koi khel nahin khela hain...chalo na phir se woh hi khel khelte hain jo humne...(with smirk)...us din khele the...

Abhijeet(while struggling): nahin...nahin...chod do mujhe...jane do mujhe...aisa mat karo...dur raho mujhse...dur raho maine kaha...

The man(with laugh): nahin Abhijeet...please please...khelo na mere saath woh khel...jo humne us din khele the...

Abhijeet closed his eyes tightly due to fear...he knew that the man had bent over his face as he was feeling his warm breathes over his face...he felt that his own heart was pounding heavily and his forehead had become teary...aaah!...he again would have to tolerate that extreme pain silently...

But inspite of passing of some moments,he felt no attack on his body...so he opened his eyes slowly and saw that the man was sipping in the glass...he felt that he was looking towards him with smirk...finally he said in delightful tone...

The man: nahin nahin Abhijeet main nahin karunga woh tum soch rahe ho...mat socho...aur daro mat...

Abhijeet breathed out a sigh of relief hearing that...the man touched the glass on Abhijeet's face and said...

The man: waise Abhijeet tum ho bohot darpok...CID ke senior inspector ko itna darpok hona sobha nahin deta yaar...

Abhijeet: ab mera woh pehchan bacha thodi na hain...tum mere ek baat manoge?...

The man: haan bolo na...tumne mujhe itna maza diya hain to mera bhi to yeh farz banta haina ki main tumhara khwahish pura karu...bolo kya chahiye?

Abhijeet(in tired tone): tum mujhe mar do...ab itne dard sehke jiya nahin jata mujhse...aur is incident ke baad to main duniya ka saamna bhi nahin kar paunga...kya faida aise zindagi ka?...mujhe maar do tum...please...

The man: sorry Abhijeet main tumhara yeh wish puri nahin kar sakta...pata hain kyun?...kyun ki tumhare jan lene ka maksad kabg bhi nahin tha mera...abhi to tumhe jeena hain ghut ghutke...aur ek baat jante ho Abhijeet?...

Abhijeet: kya?...

The man: tumhare team yahan kabhi bhi pahuch rakti hain...to maine mere gang ko bohot der pehle yahan se bhaga diye...main bhi bhaag jaunga ab...bachoge tum...tum jante ho na ki jo maine tumhare saath kiya hain woh sab zyadatar young khoobsurat ladkiyon ke saath hota hain...log tumhe poochenge ki tumne aisa kya kiya tha ki tumhare saath bhi woh hi hua...tab tumhe jo dard hoga woh enjoy karne ke liye bohot utavala hun main...bye Abhijeet...

He left with rapid steps with his loud laugh echoing in the room...

* * *

CID team led by ACP sir and Daya entered the chemical factory...they searched the factory thoroughly...but they failed miserably as the factory was empty...suddenly Daya broke the door of an attic aside and was shivered to see inside...a painful scream exited from his throat as...

Daya: ABHIJEET!

END OF THE CHAPTER...

* * *

**kya hua hain Abhijeet ke saath jo uska yeh halat ho gaya hain?...kaunsa ladkiyon wala julm hua hain uske saath?...woh kyun kho chuke hain apne pehchaan?...kyun duniya ko munh dikhane se darta hain woh?...Daya kya Abhijeet ko wapas payega?...janne ke liye stay tuned...**

* * *

I am overwhelmed to see your so much support in my first painful story Mere Duniya Hain Tujh Mein Kahin...I will need your support in this story too as it is too based on a SOCIAL EVIL...if you did not like it...I will delete it soon...please do not hesitate to tell...

Shambhavi: dear I have posted your problem in FANFIC HELP DESK...please check it out...you can enter it through google too...

I will meet you soon in the update of MDHTMK...

I badly need your support here too...please review to give me courage to continue it...it does not have any link with Crazy MD's story

* * *

Please read and review

With love and regards...

Yours Nikita


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: THIS STORY IS NOT BASED ON THE ISSUE BASED ON WHICH A TOUCH OF FRIENDSHIP AND DAR HAD BEEN WRITTEN...I AM NEITHER A COPY CAT WRITER NOR A CHORNI...THIS PLOT IS MY OWN...FRANKLY SPEAKING, I AM NOT COMFORTABLE WITH THAT ISSUE...**

* * *

ACP sir and Daya was sitting in Dr. Apurv's cabin silently,in front of the doctor...three of them had lines of anxiety and pain on their face...finally Dr. Apurv broke the silence with...

Dr. Apurv: us incident ke wajah se Abhijeet ab bohot hi mental trauma mein hain...

ACP sir(with a sigh): woh to hoga hi na...itni mehnat se yaddash jane ke baad apna pehchaan banaya tha usne itne saalon se...sab to ek jhatke mein hi...

Dr. Apurv(with a firm tone): aap kya kehna chahte hain ACP sir?...iske wajah se Abhijeet ab CID mein kaam karne ke layak nahin raha?...wonderful!...samaj ke is purane zamanewala mindset ke wajah se hi aaj bhi gunehgaaron ke jagah victims sharmeenda rehta hain...aaj bhi log victims ko hi galat samajhta hain ki uska hi zaroor kuch galti hoga...koi bhi yeh nahin sochta ki us bechare pe kya beet raha hain jo yeh sab kuch seh raha hain...

Daya: Apurv relax...ACP sir ka matlab woh nahin tha...sir to bas...

Dr. Apurv(cut him): kya sir to bas?...ek baat dhyan se sun lijiye aaplog...agar aap mere dost ke dard ghata nahin sakte to kam se kam uske dard badhaiye mat...agar aap use apne zindagi se ya CID se nikal dena chahte hain to fine...aap mujhe abhi bol dijiye...main use sambhal lunga...par sahara deke cheen mat lena...usse dard zyada hota hain...

Daya(shouted): BAS KARO APURV...jo munh mein aaye bole jaa rahe ho...kya tum hi sirf Abhijeet ke apna ho...hum nahin hain?...woh mera bhai hain...bhai...aur chahe jo kuch bhi ho main kabhi uska saath nahin chodunga...

ACP sir: haan...aur nahin to kya?...Abhijeet ke saath jo kuch bhi hua hain woh ek accident hain...aur yeh kisike saath bhi ho sakta hain...aur yeh to uske CID duty ke wajah se hua haina...to?...hum kyun uska saath chodenge?...

Dr. Apurv: ek baar phir se soch lijiye aap dono...kya aaplog Abhijeet ko is tarah accept kar payenge?...

Daya and ACP sir(simultaneously in firm tone): haan...Abhijeet humara apna hain...aur chahe jo bhi ho hum use kabhi akela nahin chodenge...

A smile appeared on Dr. Apurv's face hearing the firm words... ACP sir and Daya were spell bound to see the smile...Daya said in shock...

Daya: tum has rahe ho Apurv?...

Dr. Apurv: haan Daya...mujhe tumse aur ACP sir se yeh hi to umeed tha...aur aap dono imtihaan pe pass ho gaye...

ACP sir: imtihaan?...kaunsa imtihaan?...

Dr. Apurv: haan imtihaan...mujhe yeh dekhna tha ki Abhijeet ke zimmedari lene ke liye aapdono taiyar hain bhi ya nahin?...Abhijeet is waqt bohot hi traumatised hain aur sabse badi baat yeh hain ki woh khud ko aap logon pe bojh samajhne laga hain...

Daya(in shock): kya?...bojh?...

Dr. Apurv: haan Daya...woh khudko aap logo pe bojh samjhne laga hain...aur is halat mein yeh ek dum normal hain...woh us darinde se khudko bacha nahin paya...is baat ke guilt aur khud par gussa in dono wajah se uska mind bohot hi stressed hain...aur isi stress ke wajah se develop hua hain anxiety aur depression...

He stopped abruptly seeing the teary eyes of the two persons sitting in front of him...he remained silent for some times to give them some time to control their emotions...then said...

Dr. Apurv: nahin...roiye mat aap dono...aap dono ko ab bohot strong rehna padega...nahin to aap Abhijeet ke liye support nahin ban payenge kabhi bhi...Daya aansoo poch lo...ACP sir roiye mat...

Both of them took severat minutes tocontrol over their emotions...then Daya said in teary yet firm tone...

Daya: Apurv...aaj kal to bohot hi modern treatments nikal chuka haina?...kya hum surgery ke zariye Abhijeet ko theek nahin kar sakte?...

Dr. Apurv: nahin Daya...hum surgery zaroor karenge...aur mujhe pura yakeen hain ki Abhijeet theek ho sakta hain...par uske liye hume kuch aur treatments karna hoga taki hume surgery ke waqt koi complications na ho...aur uske liye hume kuch waqt chahiye...

ACP sir: waqt?...kitna waqt chahiye?...

Dr. Apurv: puri tarah ready hone ke liye hume at least ek mahina chahiye hoga...zyada bhi lag sakta hain...specialists jo bhi kahenge usi hisab se chalna hoga hume...

Daya(in disappointed tone): ek mahina?...tab tak kya Abhijeet ko yahin,hospital mein hi rehna padega?...

Dr. Apurv: nahin Daya...hum use yahan nahin rakhenge...yahan anjaan logon ke curious nazre...unwanted questions...hot gossips about him...woh yeh bardaash nahin kar payega...aur possible hain ki woh koi galat step uthale...

ACP sir(in extreme shock): kya?...nahin Apurv woh aisa nahin kar sakta...woh bohot hi himmtwala hain...woh aisa kar hi nahin sakta...

Dr. Apurv: yeh hi galti hain aap logon ki...woh insan jo abhi us ICU mein leta hua hain...woh senior inspector Abhijeet nahin hain...woh ek aam insan Abhijeet hain jiske zindagi mein ek nightmaric incident hua hain...us mein senior inspector Abhijeet jaisa himmat ya strength nahin hain...balki woh ek dara hua sehma sa insan hain whose mind has been locked at one place i.e. In that incident...uske mann mein bar bar woh incident repeat ho raha hain jo use relaxed nahin hone de raha hain...

ACP sir and Daya remained sitting there with their face lowered...and gripping each other's palm tightly...seeing their faces,Dr. Apurv said...

Dr. Apurv: mujhe pata hain aap dono ne ab tak dinner nahin kiye hain...to canteen jaaiye aur dinner kar lijiye theek se...

Both stood up and left the cabin...after about five minutes Dr. Apurv came out and discovered them sitting in front of Abhijeet's ICU cabin silently...with their teary gaze fixed on the glass door...or more accurately on the person lying on the bed in the ICU...sleeping but not peacefuly...he was restless even in his sleep too...

Dr. Apurv went to them and put his hand on Daya's shoulder...Daya looked towards him with a jerk...he said...

Dr. Apurv: khana khane nahin gaye aap dono?...

Daya: dil nahin kar raha yaar...mera bhai wahan itne dard mein hain...yeh sochke hi...aaj nahin kha paunga...

ACP sir: haan Apurv...aaj gale se niwala nahin utrega...mera beta itna takleef mein hain aur main chah kar bhi kuch nahin kar sakta...bohot gussa aa raha hain mujhe khud par...

Dr. Apurv(in soft tone): Daya...sir...main samajh sakta hun aap dono pe kya beet raha hain is waqt...par yunh bina khaye peeye rehne se sab kuch theek nahin hoga...Abhijeet ko is waqt aap dono ki bohot zaroorat hain...aapke pyar ke...aapke support ki aur sabse zyada aapke bharose ki...aur agar aap dono theek nahin rahe to use theek kaise karenge?...(in low tone)...aur is halat mein agar aap dono mein se kisi ka tabiyat bigad gaya to uske zimmedar bhi Abhijeet khud ko hi manega...

Daya(in shock): kya?...par kyun?...is mein uske kya galti?...

Dr. Apurv: yeh hi problem hain...is halat mein victims apne aas pass aur apne rishton ke saath agar kuch galat hota hain to uske zimmedar bhi khudko hi manne lagte hain...yeh major depression ka symptoms hain...Use lagega ki uske wajah se hi aap dono beemar pad gaye...to please jaake khana kha lijiye...apne liye na sahi to uske liye...(in strict tone)...jaaiye...

Both the senior officers of CID left towards the canteen in slow steps and with fallen face...they could not eat much...and paid the bill silently to move towards the ICU slowly only to hear painful shout of Abhijeet as...

Abhijeet: maine kaha na ki mujhe nahin khana...kyun mere peeche pade hain aap mere?...

This was followed by a loud crash of glass breaking...and again a painful shout as...

Abhijeet: aap logon ke jhoothe humdardi ke koi zaroorat nahin hain mujhe...kya lagta hain sabko ki mujhe pata nahin chalega ki aap sab...(in teary tone)...aap sab mann hi mann mujh pe haste ho...mere bare mein hot gossips banake discuss karte ho?...(in angry tone)...nahin chahiye mujhe kuch bhi...(inteary helpless tone)...bas mujhe akela chod do...

ACP sir ran away towards the ICU and discovered a nurse was standing beside the bed with angry and irritated expression stuck over her face...the food along tray with the soup bowl was lying on floor in many pieces...the soup was spliting everywhere on the floor...and Abhijeet?...

Abhijeet was lying on the bed with his face buried in the pillow...crying out his heart...seeing ACP sir entering the room...the nurse said...

The nurse: aa gaye aap?...aap hi sambhaliye inhe...kab se khane ke liye keh rahi hun...mane hi nahin...ulta pura khana phenk diye...

ACP sir got angry with Abhijeet's act of throwing away the food as he always hated the wastage of food...he shouted in anger...

ACP sir: Abhijeet!...(Abhijeet shivered in fear)...yeh kya kiya tumne?...khana phenk diya?...itna himmat?...khana barbaad karne ka nateeja jante ho?...kyun kiya tumne aisa?...

He was about to say something when he heard Daya's firm tone from doorstep...

Daya: bas kijiye sir...kya kar rahe hain aap?...

ACP sir(in anger): Daya isne aaj khana...

Daya(cut him firmly): aap bahar jaaiye sir...abhi ke abhi bahar jaaiye...

ACP sir(in anger): Daya tum...

Daya(cut him firmly): please sir bahar jaaiye...

ACP sir took a glance of Abhijeet and then left the room in angry loud steps...Daya ordered the nurse to bring some more food for Abhhjeet and to send the wardboy to clean up all the mess from the floor...the wardboy arrived and cleaned up all the mess...

The nurse brought a second tray containing soup bowl and handed it to Daya with...

The nurse: are you sure that aap inhe khana khila denge?...

Daya(smiled): yeh bhai hain mera sister...chahe jo bhi ho yeh mere baat kabhi nahin thukdaya hain...aur aage bhi nahin thukdayega...mujhe pure bharosa hain is par...

The nurse left with a sweet smile...Daya came back near Abhijeet's bed and sat beside him after keeping the tray on bedside table...he touched his head and said in a soft tone...

Daya: Abhij...

His words stopped abruptly as Abhijeet shivered badly with that touch...and increasing his shock level,Abhijeet began to scream in fear and pain...

Abhijeet: na...nahin...chod do mujhe...please chod do...please...dekho jo maine kiya tha woh mera duty tha...par main tumse haath jodke maafi mangta hun...please maaf kar do mujhe...please aur kuch mat karo...please...please chod do mujhe...

Daya jerked him strongly and shouted firmly...

Daya: ABHIJEET...hosh mein aao...dekho main hun...DAYA...tumhara BHAI...daro mat...main hun na...

Abhijeet looked up slightly from the pillow and sighed out a breath of relief seeing Daya...Daya supported him to sit up...Abhijeet neither protested nor shivered this time...he was taking heavy breathes as he was feeling exhausted...Daya forwarded the soup bowl towards him with a soft...

Daya: khana kha lo Abhi...

Abhijeet's closed his eyes tightly in scare and began to throw his hands madly with...

Abhijeet: nahin...dur rakho...dur rakho yeh mujhse...pass mat lana yeh...bilkul nahin...dur hatao...

Daya immediately put away the soup bowl and hugged him tightly with...

Daya: achcha achcha dekho rakh diya maine use...Abhi...Abhi dekho woh abhi mere haathon mein nahin hain...(shook him lightly)...Abhi...

Abhijeet opened his eyes and sighed out relaxly seeing nothing in Daya's hand...he immediately released Daya from the hug with...

Abhijeet: I am sorry...I am really very sorry yaar...pata nahin kyun itna dar...

Daya(softly): theek hain yaar...it is ok...ab tum jaldi se aankhe bandh karo...

Abhijeet(in fear): aankhe bandh karu?...par kyun?...

Daya(in soft cute tone): ahha!...koi sawal nahin...mujh par bharosa haina tumhe?...

Abhijeet looked at him for a moment and then lowered his eyes with a small nod...Daya smiled and said...

Daya: to chalo aankhe bandh...

Abhijeet closed his eyes silently and Daya made him sit in half lying position after adjusting his bed...now he picked up the soup bowl and took some soup in the spoon...he brought the spoon near Abhijeet's mouth and said in soft tone...

Daya: Abhi...sip karo...please sip karo ise...

Abhijeet sipped the soup silently...now he did not panicked...Daya smiled lovely and made him drink the soup...next he made him eat all the medicines and made him lay down softly...

He did not ruffle his hairs now as he had understood that his buddy was afraid of that touch...instead of that,he began to talk with him softly...

Daya: pata hain Abhi...maine tumhe in do mahino mein kitna miss kiya hain...tum nahin the to bilkul suna suna ho gaya tha mere zindagi...bohot akela ho gaya tha main...bohot tanha ho gaya tha mere life...please tum mujhe chodke na jaana phir kabhi ainda...

He stopped as he felt that Abhijeet had fallen asleep...he smiled and left the room silently after taking a glance of sleeping Abhijeet...Abhijeet opened his eyes after a moment and said...

Abhijeet: sorry Daya...par mujhe tumhe chodke jaana hi hoga yaar...main tum par aur baki sab par ek bojh banke nahin jee sakta yaar...yeh sab kuch hone ke baad main kisi ke saamne apna yeh shakal to dikha nahin paunga...mera tum logon se chale jana hi theek hain...

Meanwhile Daya came out from the room and discovered Dr. Apurv in front who said...

Dr. Apurv: Abhijeet ne tumhare haathon se khana kha liya?...kya baat hain Daya!...

Daya(with proud smile): haan bhai...mera jalwa hi kuch aisa hain ki koi mere baat tal hi nahin sakta...kha liya Abhijeet ne...dawai bhi le liya...aur so bhi gaya...

Dr. Apurv(impatiently): batao na yaar...yeh chamatkar kaise kiya?...

Daya(with laugh): arey kuch nahin yaar...bas main jab use khila raha tha tab uske aankhe bandh rakhne ko kaha tha...use khana se dar lagta hain aur maine use aankh bandh karne ko kaha...woh khana ko dekh nahin paya to dara bhi nahin...

Dr. Apurv: nahin yaar...use khane se nahin...use to bas...

He stopped suddenly...Daya looked at him and said...

Daya: kya hua hain?...use to bas kya?...

Dr. Apurv: kuch nahin Daya...pata hain yaar maine kisi ko bulaya hain tumse milwane ke liye...

Daya: kise?...

Dr. Apurv: woh aanewale hain...tum chalo...

Daya was about to go when he shocked to see a person entering Abhijeet's ICU...he whispered in shocked tone...

Daya: yeh aadmi?...yeh yahan kya kar raha hain?...

END OF THE CHAPTER...

* * *

**to kaun aaya hain Abhijeet se milne?...Daya use dekhke chauk kyun gaya?...Dr. Apurv kisse milwana chahta hain Daya ko?...Abhijeet ke saath exactly hua kya hain?...janne ke liye stay tuned...**

* * *

Guest: awwww aapke maafi mangne ka style itna sweet hain ki agar koi hurt bhi hua na to bhool jayega...I am not hurt dear...thank you...keep reviewing...

Guest: I know dear ki pain is not fun...but yes your guess was wrong...theek hain dear I will not strech this story long...thank you...keep reviewing...

Next will be after 90 reviews...

missed DK,Sidhugirl and Zeb

* * *

please read and review...

Thanks to every reviewers...

With love and regards...

Yours Nikita

* * *

**dear MDHTMK readers only 9 reviews needed to complete 870 reviews...please review...will meet you in BOJH**


	3. Chapter 3

Daya turned towards Abhijeet's cabin but stopped by feeling a grip on his hand...it was Apurv...Daya said...

Daya: Apurv mujhe Abhijeet ke cabin mein jana hain...bohot zaroori hain yaar...

Apurv: nahin yaar...woh bohot der se aaye huye hain...woh NRI hain yaar...United States se aaye hain...agar naraz ho ke chale gaye to mamla complicated ho jayega...Please chalo ab...

Daya helplessly turned towards Apurv's cabin after taking a glance of Abhijeet's room with a helpless whisper as...

Daya: pata nahin woh kamina DCP ab kaunsa game khelega...ek to Abhijeet ka yeh halat...upar se pata nahin kya kya kahega woh use!...baat bigad na jaye...hey bhagwaan...please mere bhai ko takat dena...

* * *

Abhijeet was laying on his bed with closed eyes when he heard someone's footsteps entering the room...he opened his eyes with a jerk as nowadays he was scared about anyone's presence around him...

Seeing DCP Chitrolle standing in front of his bed,a drop of tear rolled down from the corner of his eyes...he closed his eyes and opened them again after a moment...

Seeing Abhijeet's open eyes,DCP Chitrolle said with a smirk...

DCP Chitrolle: kyun bhai Abhijeet kar li neend puri?...

Abhijeet got hurt sensing the tinge of tease in his voice...he said to himself in pain...

Abhijeet: ab neend aata kahan hain jo pura hua ya aadha raha farq padega?...aankh bandh karte hi to woh sab bhayanak khwab...

He shivered remembering the most painful incident of his life...that dark room...that brute...that tight grip...that warm touch of...aah!...

DCP Chitrolle noticed that shiver and arranged the blanket properly on his body...in this process his hand got a slight touch on Abhijeet's neck...Abhijeet's body got a huge jerk with that touch and he closed his eyes tightly...DCP Chitrolle noticed that jerk and said with laugh...

DCP Chitrolle: arey Abhijeet kya hua bhai?...dar lag raha hain kya?...agar haan to kyun?...woh sab yaad aa raha hain kya?...

Abhijeet's body got shrinked in scare...DCP Chitrolle was enjoying each of Abhijeet's panicked gesture...he bent over him and Abhijeet's face got paled in fear...he managed to ask somehow...

Abhijeet: k...kya chahte...h...h...hain aap?...

DPC Chitrolle: waise Abhijeet mujhe ek baat batao...(he forwarded his hand to touch Abhijeet's neck again to make him afraid)...tumhare saath jo bhi hua hain woh to mainly young khoobsurat ladkiyon ke saath hota hain...tumne aisa kya kiya tha jo tumhare saath aisa hua?...

Abhijeet closed his eyes in pain as he could hear that brute's voice was ringing in his ear...

_**Jo maine tumhare saath kiya hain woh zyadatar young khoobsurat ladkiyon ke saath hota hain...jab log tumse yeh poochega ki tumne aisa kya kiya jo tumhare saath aisa hua tab tumhe jo dard hoga woh hi dekhne ke liye main bekarar hun...**_

* * *

Daya and Apurv entered Apurv's cabin and sat down in their chairs...the person who had come from abroad was not present there in thd cabin...Daya said in impatient tone...

Daya: kya hua Apurv?...kahan hain woh?...yahan to koi bhi nahin hain...

Apurv: arey kya Daya?...itna impatient kyun ho rahe ho?...NRI hain...shayad kahin bahar gaye honge...

Daya(irritated): kya kya Daya?...wahan Abhijeet room mein akela hain...aur upar se woh badmash DCP andar gaya hain usse milne...mujhe bohot chinta ho raha hain...aur gussa bhi aa raha hain...

All of a sudden he jumped on his feet as if something had bitten him...Apurv said in shock...

Apurv: arey Daya...kya hua yaar?...achanak kud kyun uthe?...kuch kat liya hain kya?...

Daya(super angry): agar tumne mujhe yahan laye nahin hote na to aisa kuch bhi nahin hota...

He rushed out leaving a surprised Apurv behind with an angry blabber as...

Daya: Abhijeet rone laga hain ab...ab kaise sambhalun use mbin?...kaha tha akela nahin chodunga...pata nahin kisse milwane laye the...woh to nahin aaya par yeh naya problem zaroor aaya...

* * *

DCP sir bent over Abhijeet and gently touched his wounds with a smirk and said in tease...

DCP sir: Abhijeet ek baat puchta hun...sach sach batana...tumhare saath jo kuch bhi hua hain uske baad to tum duniya ko apne shakal dikhane layak to rahe nahin...to tum CID chod doge na ab?...

Abhijeet gave a mere nod and DCP Chitrolle leapt in air due to joy...he said in cheerful tone...

DCP Chitrolle: ab aaya utt pahad ke neeche...jo kaam main itne dinon se kar paya yeh kidnapper kar gaya...Waise naam kya hain us janab ka jisne tumhare saath yeh sab kiya...

Abhijeet's silent tears were making the pillow wet...DCP sir noticed it and said...

DCP sir: arey arey yeh aansoo kyvn?...tum ro rahe ho Abhijeet?...Mumbai CID ke senior inspector Abhijeet rota bhi hain?...theek hain Abhijeet...yeh aakhri sawaal...jab woh log tumhare saath yeh sab kar rahe the tab tumhe kaisa lag raha tha?...mera matlab...

He stopped due to Daya's strong and firm shout which came from the doorstep as...

Daya: bas kijiye sir...

Abhijeet turned towards Daya with a jerk and got down from bed...he rushed towards him hurriedly,ignoring the pain in his leg and hugged him tightly while hiding his face in his chest...Daya too hugged him while putting his fiery eyes on DCP sir with a firm...

Daya: GET OUT!...I say get out from here...

DCP sir(shouted angrily): how dare you Daya!...tumhare himmat kaise hua mujhe get out kehne ki?...jante ho iska anjaam...

Daya(while adjusting Abhijeet's head properly on his chest properly): mujhe achchi tarah se pata hain main kise kya keh raha hun...yeh mere bhai ka kamra hain aur yahan main kisi bhi aise insaan ko allow nahin karunga jo mere bhai ka izzat na kare...ya use takleef de...so GET LOST!...

DCP Chitrolle once looked towards Abhijeet,who was hiding himself in Daya's chest due to scare,with fiery eyes and left with angry steps...Daya now patted Abhijeet's back softly to console as he felt that his buddy was still crying silently...he said in a soft and loving tone...

Daya: Abhi...boss...dekho...dekho yaar woh DCP chala gaya hain...dekho ab yahan koi bhi nahin hain...(shook him lightly)...boss?...dekho...ab koi kuch nahin kahega tumhe ab...please yaar...

Now Dr. Apurv,who was seeing all these from doorstep,decided to interfere...he quickly prepared an injection of sedatives and signalled Daya something...Daya nodded and he tightened his grip on his buddy...

Apurv injected the sedatives in Abhijeet's arm...Abhijeet did not protest but tightened his grip of his buddy more while wincing in pain...Daya sensed it and immediately fondled his back slowly...

Slowly Abhijeet fell asleep in Daya's hug as he was feeling extremely safe in the warm and sooth grip...he rested his head on Daya's shoulder and was sleeping peacefully...

Daya sensed that Abhijeet had fallen asleep so separated gently and made Abhijeet lay down on the bed gently...now the tears which he had managed to store inside his eyes came out and fell down on his brother's forehead...

But it did not create any effect on Abhijeet today...he did not open his eyes now...Daya's eyes filled with tears remembering the words through which his buddy used to console and soothen him whenever he cried...

_**Ek bhi aansoo agar tumhare aankhon se nikla to bohot bura ho jayega...**_

_**Mujhe tumhare yeh aansoo nahin dekhe jate yaar...ro mat tu...**_

_**Arey yaar rone se kuch nahin hota hain...hume lagke jeet hasil karna hoga...**_

_**Agar tu royega to main bhi rone lagunga...**_

But no...nowadays no hand came to wipe away those painful tears...none said those soothing words to him to console him...the person who used to do all these,only laid on bed silently...he himself wiped away his tears...and once checked the bug he had fitted under Abhijeet's bed to keep an ear on his brother in his absence...then he took out the bluetooth from his ear through which he had heard all of DCP's words...and had managed to arrive in proper time to save his buddy...

Apurv was standing aside while all these...now he walked to him and said...

Apurv: I am sorry Daya...

Daya(in cold tone): it's ok...

Apurv: mujhe nahin pata tha Daya ki woh DCP...

Daya(in angry tone): kya pata nahin tha?...tum nahin jante ho kya us kamine ko?...humesha se...humesha se woh humlogo ko pareshan karte aaye hain...jab bhi hume koi chot laga hain tab usne humare ghaw me namak hi chirka hain sirf...aur phir bhi tumne...

Apurv: I am sorry yaar...

Daya(with a sigh): it's ok yaar...Abhijeet ke saath jo kuch bhi hua hain usse woh bohot khush hain...ab hume hi use bachana hoga...

Apurv: haan yaar...woh jate waqt barbara raha tha ki tumhe aur Abhijeet ko dekh lega woh...pata nahin kya karnewala hain woh?...

Daya: woh pata nahin kya karega par main Abhijdet ko tadpane ka saza zaroor dunga...

He slowly walked towards bed where Abhijeet was laying with lines of pain on face...he sat beside the bed and gripped his buddy's hand securely...

* * *

_A dark room..._

_A sudden light lit up above his head..._

_Some heavy footsteps were coming towards him...  
_

_That tight grip on his body..._

_That warm burning touch..._

_That extreme pain in his..._

_Those laughs full of enjoyment and fun..._

_Those comments full of tease..._

Abhijeet's eyeballs were continously moving under his closed eyelids...he was desparately trying to open his eyes...to come out from the nightmare...he was gripping the bedsheet tightly...

At last he became successful...he opened his eyes with a jerk and looked around his surrounding with extreme scare...finding himself in hospital,he sighed out in releif but a drop of tear fell down from his eyes...

He sat up on his bed...but next moment felt someone's presence near him...he turned to that direction with a jerk and discovered Daya sleeping there in half sitting position in chair with his head on Abhijeet's bed...

A sad smile crept on Abhijeet's face seehng Daya's such care and love for him...he raised his hand to ruffle his hairs but stopped suddenly as flashes of that incident came in front of his eyes...

A drop of tear fell down from his eyes as he touched his wounds...the whole incident came in front of his eyes and he closed his eyes in extreme pain...after a while he opened his eyes,looked down towards his buddy and whispered in pain...

Abhijeet: mujhe maaf kar dena yaar...par mujhse ab aur nahin hota...nahin hota yaar mujhse ab...aaj sirf us DCP ne bola hain aur kal duniya bolega...(he shivered in pain)...aur main un sab ke pity aur tease bhare nazro ka saamna nahin kar paunga yaar...yaar main apna pehchaan kho chuka hun...aur ab main tumlogo pe ek bojh banke jee nahin sakta...kabhi nahin...aur mere wajah se humare puri department ka bhi kitna badnaami hoga...aur main yeh kabhi bardash nahin kar paunga...tu samjhega na yaar mera takleef...mujhe galat to nahin samjhega na?...main yahan ruk ke tum sabke zindagi barbaad nahin kar sakta...pata nahin main kahan jaunga par yaad rakhna jahan bhi rahunga apne aakhri saans tak tujhe apne jaan se bhi zyada pyar karte rahunga mere bhai...

He got down from bed taking support of it's head rest...at first he lost balance due to his leg wound...but he managed it well...Daya could not know all these as Abhijeet used the opposite of the bed to get down and Daya too was sleeping peacefully due to extreme fatigue...

Abhijeet reached the door slowly ignoring his leg wound's pain...stopped,turned his head and watched his buddy's sleeping face with teary eyes...

* * *

Daya woke up with a jerk after a while as he had had an nightmare about Abhijeet...he was sweating badly and looked towards the bed to check his buddy as he was anxious about him...he got hell tensed seeing the empty bed and exclaimed...

Daya: arey yeh Abhijeet kahan chala gaya?...

END OF THE CHAPTER...

* * *

**To aakhir kahan gaya Abhijeet?...Daya kya dhoond payega use?...DCP Chitrolle kya karenge Daya aur Abhijeet ke saath apna badla pura karne ke liye?...Daya kya seekha payega unge sabak?...aur woh kaun hain jo NRI hain?...Abhijeet ke saath aakhir hua kya hain?...janne ke liye stay tuned...**

* * *

mcid13079861 and mystry prince: thanks for favlisting and following this story...I met you both for the first time...welcome...I would be glad if you two give reviews too...

Luvcidduodosti: ki bujhle amakeo bojhaona please...thanks...

Abhinidhi: dear I was working with the summary and second chapter a bit so I deleted it temporarily...do not worry...thank you...

Priya: sorry dear Abhijeet sir to bhag gaye...but do not worry...Daya sir haina?...actually aise patients ke mental state kuch aisa hi hote hain...so I had shown it...thank you...

Adi lover: arey main kyun tumse naraz houngi?...you are my cute cute sweety...thank you...

Zeb: are you comfortable now?...missing you in bojh...thank you

Rooh: new reviewer!...yieppe!...welcome...dear your review made me feel so special...thank you...please keep reviewing...

Next will be after 140 reviews...

story jitna main subject ke core ke taraf jaa raha hain mujhe aur dar dar lag raha hain...

missed Nidha,Aryan Dayabhijeet and Rini Dayabhijeet...

* * *

please read and review

Thanks to each and every reviewers...

With love and regards...

Wishing Good Night and Sweet Dreams...

Yours Nikita

* * *

only 2 reviews had remained to complete 230 reviews in Bojh...come on guys...please review...Bojh is not a long one...after it I will post RKAK 2...


	4. Chapter 4

Daya jumped up in fear with a panicked scream as...

Daya: Abhi...Abhijeet...boss kahan ho tum?...Abhi kahan gaye yaar?...

He wiped away his sweats and got frightened more remembering the nightmare he had had before some moments...he had dreamt about the worst which could happen with Abhijeet now,in this phase...

_**Abhijeet was sitting on the bed of his room with teary red eyes...he was holding a knife in his right hand...he himself was standing outside the open window of the room...**_

_**His feet had stuck with the floor and he was unable to move forward...Abhijeet was looking towards him with teary guilty eyes and forwarded his left hand...**_

_**He placed the knife on his left wrist and after whispering a soft 'sorry Daya' cut his vein with one blow...fresh blood flowed out from the wound and he shouted in fear...**_

_**Daya: ABHIIIIIIIII...NAHINNNNNNNNNN...**_

Daya shivered badly remembering the scene he had saw in his nightmare...those teary red eyes,which he had often seen in reality after they had rescued Abhijeet from that abandoned factory,was driving him mad...

He was hell scared so he rushed to Apurv's cabin as he knew that his friend was in night shift duty tonight...Apurv was checking a file attentively...he looked up with a jerk as soon as Daya rushed inside...he said in a surprised voice...

Apurv: arey Daya tum yahan?...tumhe to Abhijeet ke saath hona chahiye tha na?...(in tension)...Abhijeet theek to haina Daya?...

Daya(panting): Apurv...Apurv woh Abhijeet...yaar woh Abhijeet...room mein nahin hain...

Apurv(while standing up): kyaaaa?...room mein nahin hain matlab?...kahan gaya woh?...woh bhi is halat mein?...

Daya: pata nahin yaar...Abhi so gaya tha...main bhi pass hi so raha tha...phir main aadhi raat ko achanak utha to dekha Abhi bed pe nahin tha...

Apurv: to dekho na Daya ki woh kahin washroom wagera gaya hain...ya phir...

Daya(cut him with anger): Apurv tumhe kya lagta hain ki main washroom wagera bina check kiye hi tumhare pass aaya hoon?...agar tumhe nahin aana hain to mat aao...mujhe kisike bhi zaroorat nahin hain...main akele hi apne bhai ko dhoond nikalunga...

Apurv(with a smile): ho gaya tumhara?...ab chale Abhijeet ko dhundne?...philhaal main gate ke taraf chalke dekhte hain...wahan puch tach bhi karenge...

Daya nodded and could not manage to hide his smile but next moment the smile vanished remembering the Abhijeet's suicide scene he saw in the nightmare...he followed Apurv towards the main gate with a heavy heart...

* * *

Reaching near the main gate of the hospital,they discovered with surprise that tge watchman was having a sound sleep while being in sitting position...they stood their with wide open mouth...Daya rushed towards him,shook him vigourously with a loud shout...

Daya: R*****...duty pe so raha hain?...uth s***...pata hain tujhe ki tere laparwahi ke wajah se kya ho gya hain?...kitna bada nuksan ho gaya hain?...

The watchman sat up with a jerk and seeing Daya's angry red eyes in front of him,gulped in fear with...

Watchman: pata nahin sahab kaise aankh lag gaya tha?...maaf kar dena...

Daya(shouted): maaf kar dun...pata bhi hain tujhe ki tere wajah se mera kitna bada nuksaan ho gaya hain?...mera bhai sirf tere wajah se mujhe chodke chala gaya hain...sirf tere wajah se...aur tu keh raha ki tujhe maaf kar doon?...

He grabbed his collars and jerked him vigourously witha loud...

Daya: bol kahan hain mere bhai?...bol main kahan dhoondu use main ab?...bol...bol kya karu main ab?...bol main kahan jaun ab?...arey woh mere zindagi ka ek lauta rishta tha...ab bol kahan dhoodu main use?...

The watchman(with choked voice): sahab...hume maaf kar...dijiye...aainda...aisi galti nahin hoga...

Daya(shouted in pain): tere maafi mangne se mere bhai wapas aa jayega?...pata hain ek wardboy ne kaha tha woh is taraf hi aaya tha...phir...pata tha na tujhe ki main gate ki CCTV camera kharab hain?...phir bhi tu ne aise gairzimmedar wala harkat kiya?...ab main kahan dhoodu apne bhai ko?...ek tu aur ek tera hospital ke woh wardboy...dono hi ek hi type ka...sone ka pyasa...woh bhi Abhi ko jate dekha par woh laita hua tha isliye uthne ka takleef bardash nahin kar paya...

He left him and whispered in a painful tone while backing away...

Daya: tum sab laparwah aur gairzimmedar ho...ab main kahan dhoondu apne Abhi ko?...pata hain woh kitna takleef mein hain?...pata nahin ab kahan kis haal mein hoga mere bhai?...(in fear)...kahin...kahin woh gang use phir se uthake to nahin le gaya?...ab main kya karu?...(in teary tone)...kya karu main ab?...kahan jaun main?...kahan se le aaun Abhijeet ko?...

Apurv softly hugged Daya with a soft consoling...

Apurv: nahin Daya...aisa nahin karte mere yaar...Abhijeet mil jayega yaar...mil jayega woh...usne to tumhe ek din waada kiya tha na ki woh tumhe chodke kabhi nahin jayega...(Daya nodded)...to woh kabhi apna waada kabhi nahin todega...chalo utho...use dhoondna haina?...chalo...

Daya stood up with trembling steps by holding Apurv's arm...Apurv said in soft yet firm tone...

Apurv: ek baat bataun Daya?...(Daya looked up with question)...mana ki us hadse ke baat Abhijeet ab senior inspector Abhijeet nahin raha par woh ab bhi tumhara Abhi zaroor hain yaar...tum...sirf tum hi us zakhmee dil ko theek kar sakte ho...uspe marham laga sakte ho...be brave...

Daya nodded and stepped towards the hospital building with a heavy heart when suddenly a shadow attracted his gaze near the parking slot...he immediately went to him with rapid steps and what he saw made him spell bound...

Abhijeet was sitting there hiding his head in between his knees...he was not moving...even not sobbing too...his hand was around his knees...he was sitting like a stone statue...

Daya could not suppess his happy smile but he was feeling terribly angry too...he went to him and said in angry tone...

Daya: yeh kaisi pagalon jaisi harkat hain Abhijeet?...maloom hain ki hum kitna pareshan ho gaye the?...tum karna kya chahte ho?...

Abhijeet did not say anything or more accurately he did not move even...Daya now could not control his concerned tone...he said in pure love and concern...

Daya: kya baat hain boss?...tum yahan kyun baithe ho?...batao na yaar...achcha dekho main tumhe nahin daantunga yaar...batao na...koi sapna dekha?...

But no response came from Abhijeet...he remained sitting there like a statue...now Daya touched him lightly with...

Daya: boss...kya hua?

But with his horror,Abhijeet fell aside...Daya,though being shocked,grabbed him tightly...he shook him badly with a scared...

Daya: boss...kya hua yaar?...Abhi please...please Abhi aankhe kholo...please boss...

He could see dry tears were present on his cheeks...and his eyes were swollen as if he had cried for long...Daya turned to Apurv with a panicked...

Daya: Apurv dekh na yaar...kya hua ise?...yeh kuch bol kyun nahin raha hain?...dekh na mere Abhi ko kya ho gaya hain?...

Apurv: kuch nahin hua hain yaar...woh behosh ho gaya hain...philhaal tum ise cabin mein le chalo...exactly kya hua hain woh to check up ke baad hi pata chalega...

Daya nodded,picked up Abhijeet in his arms and walked away towards the ICU cabin alloted for him...Apurv was about to follow him when something attracted his gaze...he bent and picked it up...realising what it was,his face reddened in anger...after keeping it in his pocket,he too followed Daya...

* * *

Apurv came out from the ICU cabin after the primary check up of Abhijeet...Daya was pacing up and down outside the cabin in tension...seeing Apurv coming out from the cabin,he rushed to him with a tensed...

Daya: woh kaisa hain Apurv?...waise achanak behosh kyun ho gaya hain yaar?...bata na yaar...kaisa hain Abhijeet?...use kuch hua to nahin yaar?...yaar tu chup kyun hain?...bata na Apurv?...kaisa hain mera bhai?...theek to haina woh?...

Apurv(in calm yet silent tone): woh theek hain Daya...(Daya heaved a breathe of relax)...stress aur low blood pressure ke wajah se behosh ho gaya hain...weakness bhi hain bohot...

Daya: aur kuch?...tu kuch chupa to nahin raha haina?

Apurv remained silent for a while...Daya's doubt now got confirmed...now he said in a firm tone...

Daya: kya chupa raha rahe ho tum Apurv?...Abhi theek to haina?...kya hua hain use?...koi khatra to nahin haina?...Apurv tum mujhe sach sach batana kya hua hain?...sach ek dum sach...

Apurv silently took out the thing,which he had picked up from there,and forwarded it towards Daya with...

Apurv: yeh dekho Daya...khud hi samajh jaoge...

Daya,with a surprised look,took it and looked towards it...it was a piece of paper...he read it and his eyes reddened in anger in the very next moment...it was written...

**AGAR EK KADAM BHI HOSPITAL KE BAHAR RAKHA NA,TO PHIR SE UTHA LE JAUNGA...PHIR KYA HOGA TUM ACHCHI TARAH JANTE HO...KHEL!...YAAD HAINA TUMHE WOH KHEL?...WOH HI...**

Daya crimpled the paper in anger and hatred with a hateful...

Daya: b*******!...tujhe chodunga nahin main...tu ne mere Abhi ko tadpaya haina?...main tujhe bilkul usi tarah tadpaunga...r*****...

He threw the paper in the wastebin and turned to go to Abhijeet's cabin when Apurv said...

Apurv: bohot roya hain usne Daya...mind bhi aur stressed ho gaya hain...heartbeat bhi lagatar high raha hain...use sakoon ki bohot zaroorat hain Daya jo ki sirf tum de rakte ho...

Daya: sirf main?...

Apurv(in calm yet firm tone): haan sirf tum...woh tumhare saath hi sabse zyada comfortable hain...kyun ki tum hi uske sabse kareebi ho...to woh tum hi ho jo use sabse zyada sakoon de sakte ho...

Daya silently nodded and turned to go to Abhijeet's room but next moment stopped and asked...

Daya: Abhijeet ko hosh kab tak aayega?...

Apurv: hosh to use tab hi aa gaya tha jab main uska check up kar raha tha...par weakness ke wajah se aankh nahin khol paya...maine use sedatives de diya hain...ab to weh subah hi uthega...tum jaao so jaao...

Daya: nahin yaar...aaj raat aur neend nahin aayega...aur phir mujhe dar lag raha hain ki...(in guilty tone)...agar main na sota to woh shayad mujhe mujhe chodke jaa bhi na pata...(in moist tone)...agar woh mujhe chodke chala jaata na yaar to main kabhi apne aapko maaf nahin kar pata...

Apurv gave a warm friendly pat on his shoulder with a firm...

Apurv: tum usse yeh poochna mat bhoolna ki woh jaa kyun raha tha tumhe chodke?...aur...

Daya: nahin yaar...main yeh nahin kar sakta...Abhi ko bohot takleef hoga yaar jab main use yeh nahin pooch sakta yaar...woh bohot dard mein hain yaar...main use aur dard nahin de sakta yaar...

Apurv: tumhe yeh karna hi hoga yaar...Abhijeet ko yeh ehsas dilana bohot zaroori hain ki yeh sab hone ki bawajood bhi koi use utna hi pyar karta hain jitna pehle kiya karta tha...aur use yeh bhi pata hain ki uska bhai Daya ko yeh kabhi manzoor nahin hoga ki uska Abhijeet use chodke kabhi chala jaaye...agar jata bg hain to woh zaroor usse naraz hoge,sawal karega aur zaroorat pada to...(in naughty tone)...haath bhi uthayega us par...

Daya did not smile despite hearing the naughty tone but said in anxious tone...

Daya: tum kehna kya chahte ho Apurv?...saaf saaf bolo...

Apurv: main yeh kehna chahta hun Daya ki usse ek dum normally behave karo...jaisa tum pehle kiya karte the...ho sakta hain woh normally react na kare par tum karoge...dekho Daya uske saath jo bhi hua woh sabko pata hain...isliye woh bhi duniya se thoda sharmaya hua hain...par woh ab bhi khudko tumhara Abhi hi samajhta hain...woh bhi yeh hi chahta hain ki yeh sab hone ke baad bhi sab usse utna hi pyar kare,usse utna hi respect kare aur izzat de...to woh bhi kahin na kahin yeh hi chahega...

* * *

Abhijeet opened his eyes as fresh sunlight fell on his eyes...he felt a bit fresh today as he had enjoyed deep nightmareless sleep last night due to heavy dose of sedatives...he turned away his eyes from the window and discovered Daya sitting beside the bed with a hard angry face...

Both pairs of eyes met each other but Abhijeet averted his eyes seeing the extreme anger and pain in his buddy's red eyes...he could see tinges of tears present in his eyes...Abhijeet felt the need to go to washroom as his wounds were paining...so he tried to sit up with the desire that Daya would support him as his leg wound was quite deep...

But he was surprised or more accurately shocked to see Daya did not come to support him...so he again looked towards Daya but averted his gaze again seeing he was looking at him with a sharp gaze...seeing him looking at him,Daya said...

Daya: jab mujhe chodke jaa rahe the tab to khud hi kadam badhaye the!...ab kyun mere madad ke umeed kar rahe ho?...

Abhijeet did not say anything but got down from the bed but due to a sudden pain in his leg wound,he was about to fall...Daya immediately grabbed him a tensed...

Daya: bohot dard ho raha hain Abhi?...yaar khud kyun uthe tum?...thoda naraz tha to kya madad nahin karta main?...

Abhijeet did not say anything but hugged him tightly with teary eyes...Daya too hugged him back...both of them were silent but still speaking and hearing each words of each other...

All of a sudden,a voice came from the threshold as...

Voice: wah!...kya dosti hain aaplogo ke!...

Duo separated and looked at the source of the voice and startled...Daya said...

Daya: aap?...aap yahan kya kar rahe hain?

END OF THE CHAPTER...

* * *

**To kaun aaya hain milne humare duo se?...kya woh kar payenge koi help ya badhayenge unka problem?...Abhijeet ko aakhir hua kya hain?...kya Daya bacha payega Abhijeet ko?...janne ke liye stay tuned...**

* * *

so sorry for late update...actually I am bit disturbed...so sorry...

_DO YOU WANT A PURE DUO CHAPTER NEXT?..._

Next will be after 190 reviews...

But why the number of reviews is decreasing?...:-(...I missed many of my regular reviewers in last chapter...

sorry for not updating BOJH...actually this story is my dream project and I could not stop myself from writing it...

* * *

please read and review...

Thanks to all reviewers...

With love and regards...

Yours Nikita


	5. Chapter 5

Daya immediately pulled Abhijeet in tight hug as he could see painful tears were rolling down by his cheeks...he patted his back and said...

Daya: kuch nahin hua hain Abhi...kuch nahin...main hoon na tumhare saath...woh kuch nahin karega...

Abhijeet(in scared tone): tum yahin rehna yaar...mere saath...kahin mat jana haan?...(in low tone)...yahin raho...

Daya(in soothing tone): haan Abhi...main kahin nahin janewala hoon...tumhe washroom jana haina?...chalo main le chalta hoon...

They gently turned towards the washroom...DCP Chitrolle i.e. The visitor said in teasing tone from behind...

DCP Chitrolle: jaao jaao washroom mein hi jaao...duniya ke saamne to munh dijhane ke layak rahe nahin hain tumhara ladla bhai...wahan hi munh chupake rehne do...waise bhi rone dhone ke alawa to ab kuch kar nahin sakte tumlog...

Daya's grip tightened on Abhijeet due to anger but he did not say anything...he just only led his buddy into the washroom and then came face to face with DCP Chitrolle...he said in hissy tone...

Daya: agar aap ne phir se mere bhai ko chot pahuchane ke koshish kiya na to mujhse bura koi nahin hoga...samjhe aap?...

DCP Chitrolle(with a smirk): achcha!...kya karoge tum?...

Daya(in firm tone): Abhijeet ko chot pahuchane wale ke saath Daya kya kar sakta hain yeh aap achchi tarah se jante hain sir...yaad haina aapko ki maine Abhijeet ke gunehgaaro ke saath kya kya kiya hain?...

Some lines appeared in both's memorylane as they were starring towards each other with fiery eyes...

_**Agar Abhijeet ko kuch hua na to tere zindagi ko main ek bhayanak sapna bana dunga...**_

_**Abhijeet ka kamkaal banayega tu?...**_

_**Yeh kya kiya tumlogo ne haan?...**_

DCP Chitrolle managed his fear with gulp and then said in firm tone...

DCP Chitrolle: ab Abhijeet pehle jaisa nahin raha hain Daya...yeh mat bhoolo...uske saath jo bhi hua hain uske baad uska normal hona impossible hain...(with a teasing laugh)...Abhijeet ab kabhi wapas nahin aayega Daya...you have lost your buddy...

Daya(in calm yet firm tone): ek saal...mujhe ek saal ka waqt dijiye DCP Chitrolle...main aaj aapko challenge karta hoon ki main mere bhai ko ek saal ke beech phirse senior inspector Abhijeet bana dunga...main use zaroor wapas launga...yeh mera waada hain...aur CHALLENGE bhi...

DCP Chitrolle: dekhenge Daya...aur ek baat yaad rakhna...agar tum yeh challenge haar gaye na...to main tum dono ko hi CID se nikal dunga...sorry sorry dono ko nahin...tumhe...kyun ki Abhijeet to ab kabhi CID join nahin karnewala...haina?...

Daya(in chewing tone): Abhijeet ek din phir se Mumbai CID ka senior inspector Abhijeet banega...dekh lijiyega...aur kisi ko na ho,mujhe apne bhai par pura yakeen hain...woh zaroor wapas aayega ek din...

DCP Chitrnlle turned towards the door,as he had no answer for Daya's confident gesture,with...

DCP Chitrolle: dekhenge Daya...aur yeh challenge main accept karunga...kyun ki main hi jeetnewala hoon...good bye Daya...

Both of them thought that Abhijeet could not hear all these...but Abhijeet was hearing all these from the washroom and was crying silently...he was happy that his buddy trusted him so much and was not ready to leave him in the most crucial moment of his life but he was feeling that he was becoming the obstracle of Daya's life...and he was becoming the burden on Daya...he whispered in pain...

Abhijeet: mujhe maaf kar dena Daya...main tujh par bojh banke zindagi nahin beeta sakta...aur tujhe mere wajah se CID chodne ke koi zaroorat nahin hain...mujhe pata hain CID tere liye sirf ek naukri nahin hain balki tere zindagi hain...main tujhse tere zindagi nahin cheen sakta mere bhai...tu khush rehna mere bhai...

He came out after a while...Daya was sitting on his bed holding his head in his hands...hearing his footsteps,Daya looked up and saw Abhijeet was trying to come towards his bed...he immediately went to him and grabbed him with...

Daya: awaaz de sakte the...

Abhijeet did not say anything and duo came near Abhijeet's bed...Daya made him sit on the bed and he himself sat beside the bed while reading the newspaper...he was feeling Abhijeet's continous stare on him but he did not utter even a word...just pretending to be busy to read the newspaper...waiting for Abhijeet to start the conversation...finally Abhijeet said...

Abhijeet: Daya...I am sorry yaar...

Daya looked up towards his painful face and said in rude and rough tone...

Daya: is meherbani ke wajah?...

Abhijeet(in shocked tone): meherbani?...nahin Daya main...

Daya(cut him with harshness): jab mujhe chodke jaa rahe the tab to mera yaad nahin aaya tumhe?...(Abhijeet lowered his face)...to ab kyun?...ab kyun aaye ho sorry kehne?...

Abhijeet(in painful tone): yaar...main...main bohot dar gaya tha yaar...woh sab nazare...

He closed his eyes tightly and pressed his lips against each other...some tears rolled by his cheeks...Daya now felt sorry for his behaviour but he did not wipe away his tears but he asked in cold tone...

Daya: to?...to kya Abhijeet?...kuch nazare ke wajah se tum mujhe chodke jane wale the?...(Abhijeet lowered his face)...kya humare rishta itna sasta hain yaar ki tumhare zindagi mein hua ek bhayanak hadse ke wajah se use thukdaya jaa sake?...kya itni kamzor hain uski buniyad ki tum mujhe chodke jane se pehle ek baar bhi peeche mudke na dekho?...(in hurt)...tum mujhe chodke jaa rahe the yaar...kya itna asaan hain tumhare liye mujhe chodke jana?...kya itna paraya ho gaya hoon main aaj tumhare liye ki tum bas kuch karwi yaadon ke wajah se mujhe chodke chala jaao?...(in pain)...jaane se pehle ek baar bhi yeh nahin socha ki tumhare bina tumhare Daya ka kya haal hoga?...ya tumne mere parwa karna chod diya hain?...(Abhijeet looked up with a jerk,Daya in painful tone)...sahi hain yaar...kyun karoge tum mere parwa?...jab tumhare saath woh sab ho raha tha tab main thodi bacha paya tha tumhe?...(looking at Abhijeet's eyes)...tumhare gunehgaar hoon na main Abhi?...

In response Abhijeet pulled him in a tight hug with teary eyes and said in a moist tone...

Abhijeet: nahin mere bhai...bilkul nahin...kabhi nahin...kabhi bhi nahin...Daya I am...I sorry bhai...please maaf kar de apne is bewakoof bhai ko...maine tujhe bohot takleef diya haina?...(Daya nodded positively while wettening Abhijeet's shoulder with tears)...maine waada karta hoon tujhse Daya ki aainda aisi galti kabhi nahin karunga...(in pain)...yaar bas tu mujhse khafa mat rehna...(with tears)...mera aur hain hi kaun?...is halat mein to koi mujhe accept bhi nahin karega...

Daya did not protest as he knew it useless because the doctors had warned him already that Abhijeet's mind was now in very sensitive condition and he always accept only those matters and ideas which he considered right...Apurv had forbidden anyone else of CID team to meet Abhijeet now as Abhijeet thought that everyone was laughing at him and gossiping about him...only Daya was allowed to meet him as they had observed that Abhijeet never felt uncomfortable with his presence...rather than he remained more relaxed with Daya around him as he had found a tight grip of trust within him and he knew his buddy would protect him at any cost if the brutes attack him again...

* * *

Abhijeet was sitting on the bed in a half lying position with closed eyes and Daya was silently feeding him...all of a sudden Abhijeet sat up straight and said...

Abhijeet: bas Daya...mujhe aur nahin khana...

Daya looked at the soup bowl in his hand...more than half of the content had remained still...so he tried once...

Daya: boss please yaar...aur thoda kha lo...

Abhijeet opened his eyes and looked towards his eyes...seeing his painful eyes,Daya sighed and put down the bowl as nowadays it was impossible to make Abhijeet do something without his will...he knew if he had pressurized him,Abhijeet would have surely drunk the whole soup resulting in vomiting out the total after some moments...He just smiled and said...

Daya: theek hain phir...main ise rakhke aata...

His words stopped in the middle as Abhijeet grabbed his hand tightly with a panicked...

Abhijeet: tum jaa rahe ho mujhe chodke?...(Daya jerked in shock)...jaa rahe ho na?...mujhe pata tha tum chale jaaoge...par tumne to waada kiya tha na ki kabhi bhi mujhe chodke nahin jaaoge?...to ab kyun?...samajh gaya...tum mujhse naraz ho na ki main tumhe chodke jaa raha tha...(grabbed his hands in his)...yaar please mujhe maaf kar do...please mujhe chodke mat jaao...(in painful low whsper)...mat jaao mujhe chodke...mat jao...aainda aisa nahin...

Abhijeet stopped suddenly and began to pant heavily...Daya immediately began to rub his cold hands to provide the warmth of relaxment to him and said...

Daya: Abhi...Abhi...shant ho jaao...shant ho jaao...dekho main yahin hoon...kahin nahin janewala main...yahin hoon main...kahin bhi nahin jaunga main...

Abhijeet(not understanding): nahin...tum...tum chale jaaoge...mat jaao na...mujhe akela...akela...akela...dar lagta hain...

He was sweating profusely...taking deep breathes...Daya looked at him and then gently made him lay back on his bed...Abhijeet was silently looking at him with pleading eyes...

Daya felt a pinch in his heart seeing that painful pleading gaze but he smiled looking at him as he knew sometimes small act like a smile or any small steps like giving a warm hug could help a lot in fast healing of deep mental wounds which big steps or long consoling speeches could not do...

He took Abhijeet's cold hands in his hands and planted a soft kiss on them...Abhijeet felt that his heartbeat,which was super high till some moments ago,now was lowering down slowly...Daya now looked at the door as he had noticed a nurse was waiting with Abhijeet's morning doses...now he signalled her to enter...

She entered and handed the medicines to Daya...Daya waited until she left after taking the soup bowl...Daya now helped Abhijeet to pick up his head a bit and made him eat and drink all the medicines...Abhijeet laid back silently after all these and closed his eyes...

Daya now starred at his tired face for sometimes and then closed his own eyes for a while to gain strength...then he looked towards his buddy's face and said...

Daya: Abhi...

Abhijeet(still in closed eyes and in low tone): hmmmm...

Daya: tum jaa kyun nahin paye yaar?...

Abhijeet opened his eyes in jerk and looked towards him with strange expression...Daya internally felt scared but maintained his confused expression remembering his last night conversation with their friend Apurv...

_Daya and Apurv was standing in front of Abhijeet's cabin looking at him through the glass door...suddenly Apurv said..._

_Apurv: Daya tum usse yeh puchna mat bhoolna ki woh hospital se nikla to tha par jaa kyun nahin paya?..._

_Daya(astronished): kyun yaar?...hume to pata haina ki woh us letter ke wajah se yahan se jaa nahin paya hain...(in anger)...pata nahin kaun diya woh letter use?...ek baar haath aaye na to gardan moror dunga..._

_Apurv: tumhe yeh baat isliye puchna hoga kyun ki Abhijeet ko yeh nahin pata ke hume us letter ke bare mein pata chale...usne us letter ko moror ke phenk diyatha...woh us letter ko humse chupana chahta tha...aur tumhe to pata haina ki Abhijeet kitna sharp hain...agar hum mein se kisi ne usse uske na jane ke wajah nahin pucha to use shaq ho jayega ki hume us letter ke bare mein pata hain..._

_Daya: par yaar woh us letter ke bare mein chupana kyun chahta hain?...I mean he should share it with us to help us to find his criminal..._

_Apurv(in painful tone): Daya Abhijeet ke saath jo kuch bhi hua hain us wajah se woh bohot sharminda hain..._

_Daya(cut him in anger): woh kyun sharminda hain?...uska thodi na koi galti hain...sharminda to use hona chahiye jisne yeh ghilona zulm kiya hain..._

_Apurv(with painful smile): kash yeh baat woh samajhta yaar..._

Daya's trance broke with a low call from Abhijeet as...

Abhijeet: Daya!...

Daya(maintaining the same confused expression): batao na Abhi...tum jaa kyun nahin paye?...zara mujhe bhi to pata chale ki woh kaunse wajah se jisne mere bhai ko rok kiya mujhse dur jane se...

Abhijeet: woh actually...mera dil nahin kar raha tha jaane ka...phir mujhe chakkar aa gaya aur uske baad mujhe yaad nahin hain kya hua?...

He knew though he did not say the total truth...but the part 'mera dil nahin kar raha tha jaane ka' was cent percent true...yes he did not want to leave Daya...but he did not even resist himself too from going away from his brother...

* * *

During lunch,Daya said to Abhijeet in an excited tone...

Daya: pata hain boss ek khush khabri hain...

Abhijeet(in silent tone): khush khabri?...kya hain?...

Daya(in happy tone): aaj na Apurv tumhe hospital se discharge kar dega...Raat ko...tum aaj ghar jaoge boss...

Abhijeet shivered hearing the term 'discharge'...some printed words flashed in front of his eyes as...

**AGAR EK KADAM BHI HOSPITAL SE BAHAR RAKHA NA TO PHIR SE UTHA LE JAUNGA...PHIR HUM PHIR SE WOH KHEL KHELENGE...**

KHEL!...

KHEL!...

KHEL!...

KHEL!...

KHEL!...

Abhijeet jerked his head badly as he was feeling a stabbing pain in head...Daya touched his arm and said in panicked tone...

Daya: boss kya hua haan?...sar...sar mein dard ho raha hain kya?...

Abhijeet jerked away Daya's hand in irritation and shouted in scare...

Abhijeet: nahin jaana mujhe ghar...kahin nahin jaana hain...yahin rahunga main...

Daya grabbed him tightly with a consoling...

Daya: Abhi...Abhi...Abhi shant ho jao...boss kuch nahin hoga...kyun aise dar rahe ho?...main hoon na...

Abhijeet(still in panic): nahin...tum chale jao...chale jao tum...mujhe nahin chahiye kuch bhi...kuch bhi nahin...mujhe nahin chahiye discharge...

Daya remained silently starring at him...two drops of tears fell down from his eyes as some words were ringing in his ears...

_**Hospital bhi koi rehne ka jagah hain kya?...**_

_**Yaar Daya please mera discharge karwa de...**_

_**Mujhe hospital mein rehna achcha nahin lagta hain...**_

_**Main kuch nahin janta...tum mera discharge karwa do...**_

Daya's trance broke as Abhijeet's crying sound entered his ears...he looked at him and discovered that Abhijeet was crying with sound while burying his face in his palms...he wiped his tears and touched his arm with a soft and cute...

Daya: Abhi!...

The dike of tolerance of Abhijeet broke within a moment with the ever soothing loving call of his buddy and he hugged him tightly with...

Abhijeet: yaar Daya woh na mujhe ab bhi dara raha hain...

Daya pretended to be shocked as Apurv had instructed him to do so already so he acted well with a shocked...

Daya: kya?...kaise?...aur tumne mujhe bataya kyun nahin?...

Abhijeet(with sob): us din mujhe wardboy ke haathon message bheja tha...(Daya shocked as he knew nothing about it)...aur kal mujhe us security guard ke hathon chitthi bhejke dhamkaya ki agar main hospital se bahar gaya to woh mujhe phirse utha le jayega...isliye hi main jaa nahin paya...

Daya(really shocked): kya?...security guard ke haathon?...

Abhijeet(nodded): haan...jab main kal jaa raha tha na tab...

_Abhijeet was leaving the hospital in slow steps...his eyes were full of tears as he was feeling extreme pain...not in his physical wounds but in his heart...he took a glance of the sleeping security guard and was about to leave when he heard..._

_Voice: ruk jaaiye..._

_Abhijeet shivered,stopped and turned with the fear to be caught...he discovered the security guard was looking towards him with fiery eyes...he asked..._

_Security guard: kahan jaa rahe hain aap?...  
_

_Abhijeet(in fear): woh main...actually..._

_Security guard(with smirk): aapke liye ek chitthi hain mere pass..._

_Abhijeet: chit...chitthi?..._

_He handed him the letter and went back in his chair to sleep...Abhijeet read the letter and bursted out in tears...  
_

Daya's grip on Abhijeet tightened due to anger...his grip was so tight that Abhijeet screamed in pain as...

Abhijeet: aahh!...Daya you are hurting me...

Daya immediately realised him with a soft and soothing...

Daya: sorry yaar...I am sorry...lekin bas Abhi...main tumhe aur dard sehne nahin dunga...kabhi bhi nahin...

Abhijeet(in scary tone): to hum ghar to nahin jaa rahe haina?...yahin rahenge na?...

Daya(in firm tone): nahin boss...hum ghar zaroor jaayenge...aur aaj raat hi jaayenge...

Abhijeet(in scary helpless tone): Daya tum...

Daya(in firm,strong and confident tone): nahin Abhi maine ek baar bola haina ki aaj hi jaayenge...

Abhijeet nodded as he could not deny such voice containing so much confidence,strength and firmness...he only starred at the fiery eyes of his friend...

Daya too starred at the painful teary silent eyes of his friend and thought...

Daya: tum sahi keh rahe the Apurv...Abhi hospital mein safe nahin hain...

* * *

Daya helped Abhijeet to sit in the passenger seat of the qualis and he himself got into the driving seat...Apurv bent in front of the passenger seat's window and said in a loving tone...

Apurv: achcha Abhijeet ghar jao tum...apna khayal rakhna aur koi laparwahi mat karna theek hain?...dawai lena waqt par...

Abhijeet grabbed his hand after putting out his hand from window...Apurv gently touched his cheek and next moment two drops of warm tears fell on his hand...he wiped away the tears and said...

Apurv: kuch nahin hua Abhijeet...sab kuch theek ho jayega...

Abhijeet,with teary eyes,looked towards Daya who too nodded in assurance...Abhijeet now closed his eyes and attached his head with the head rest...

Apurv entered the hospital and Daya started his darling after closing the door properly...these sounds of door closing and car igniting made Abhijeet's heartbeat high...

He bit his lips and tried to control his fear by reminding himself continously that he was sitting in the same quallis in which he used to enjoy to travel with his best buddy...but his brain was not ready to listen to him and was getting panicked...

Daya sped up the car as they needed to reach home quickly...and with it Abhijeet's heartbeat too got speeden up...he was again feeling that...

_Two pairs of strong hands grabbed from behind...pulled him inside a car...the door closed...the car ignited...he gave a strong blow on one's neck...in response someone stabbed an injection into his shoulder..._

_His head was becoming light...his eyes were becoming heavy...his limbs were not co operating...in between that he heard a loud door breaking crash from outside..._

_The car increased it's speed and from outside some gunshot could be heard...in response,somebody from the car fired twice...he himself whispered..._

_Abhijeet: Daya!..._

_After it darkness covered his gaze and he fell down on the seat,unconscious..._

Abhijeet opened his eyes with a loud jerk and shouted in panic...

Abhijeet: gadi roko...main kehta hoon gadi roko...aaah!...chod do mujhe...mujhe mere Daya ke pass jana hain...(Daya was shocked to hear this)...main kehta hoon roko gadi...STOP the car...

He tried to apply the brakes,still in his trance but Daya stopped him easily as he was more powerful than him and Abhijeet was weak too...he knew he could not stop the car in the middle of the street which would result in arising of curiosity of people...and if they saw Abhijeet in this condition it would surely be a topic of hot gossip and the matter would reach to media...Daya did not want to inform media about Abhijeet's incident as this might create wrong impression in people's mind about Abhijeet's character...and Daya,surely,could not tolerate anyone blaming Abhijeet for that incident and rising questions about his character...

Daya increased the speed more despite knowing Abhijeet's condition as he had no other option left...Abhijeet was continously screaming and begging him to stop the car all these time...but now he became desparate and did something which Daya had never dreamt off...

Abhijeet,with a sudden kick,broke down the passenger side's door with the intention to jump out from the running car...the broken door got flew away in the air and Daya immediately parked the car at one side of the road as they had already entered a lonely street which the people avoided for rumours of presence of ghosts...

Next moment Abhijeet jumped out from the car and ran away in fear ignoring the pain of his leg wound...Daya too rushed out from the car and followed his way...

He did not need to go much far as he discovered his buddy was sitting under a tree,hiding his head in between his knees...

He did not get angry with his buddy as he knew it useless and would cause more harm of Abhijeet rather than any benifit...he gently touched him with a soft...

Daya: Abhi...

Abhijeet looked up towards him with teary and painful eyes...he was expecting some anger or harshness from Daya but he was just shocked to see love...just pure love in Daya's eyes...

Daya sat down beside him while grabbing his hands...Abhijeet silently put his head on his shoulder and after some moments bursted out into tears...Daya did not say anything...just silently gave time to cry out his heart...expelling pain and agony he was storing in his heart for long...

* * *

Duo entered their sweet home together...Daya was feeling extremely happy today as he was feeling himself complete after getting back his buddy after two long months...he could not resist his happy smile...

Abhijeet,on the other hand,was silent and expressionless...his eyes were blank and he was looking pale and drained...Daya gently touched his arm with a soft...

Daya: Abhi!...

Abhijeet looked up towards him in pain and then all of a sudden ran away towards his own room after giving a hard push to Daya...Daya did not try to stop him but whispered in pain...

Daya: bhagwaan please use aaj sachchai bardash karne ki takat dena...please god...

He sat on the sofa silently...waiting for any type of outburst of Abhijeet which soon came with a loud crash sound of glass breaking and a painful scream as...

Abhijeet: NAHINNNNNNNNNNN...

Daya could not wait anymore and rushed towards his buddy's room...but what he saw in the room made him spell bound...

END OF THE CHAPTER...

* * *

**To aakhir kya dekha Daya ne room mein?...kyun woh itna chauk gaya?...kaunse kadam uthaya hain Abhijeet ne?...Abhijeet ke saath aakhir hua kya hain?...janne ke liye stay tuned...**

* * *

Shweta: oh hie dear!...I had always desired to have a talk to you...but never got a chance as you always had reviewed me in last chapter of stories or in one shots...how are you dear?...

Zeb: how are you now?...

The writing addict: kya samjhi hume bhi batao...thanks...

missing Samaha

* * *

NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE A DHAMAKA...WILL CLEAR ALL MYSTERIES IN NEXT CHAPTER...

NEXT WILL BE AFTER 240 REVIEWS...

EXTRA LAMBA CHAPTER KAISA LAGA BATANA...DO CHAPTERS EK SAATH HAIN...

* * *

_Chitra,Adya and Sikha di...kal raat maine dekha ki mere mobile ke battery bohot swell ho gaya hain...accident ho sakta hain isliye maine khol rakha hain use...so I am unavailable in whatsapp now...I will message you as soon as a new battery is bought...SORRY..._

* * *

Please read and review...

Thanks to all reviewers...

With love and regards...

Yours Nikita


	6. Chapter 6

Abhijeet was rushing outside the room...at doorstep,he collided with Daya...Daya grabbed him tightly with a soft...

Daya: kya hua Abhijeet?...is tarah kahan bhag kyun rahe the tum?...kya hua hain?...

Abhijeet(panting in scare): Daya...woh main nahin ho sakta...main nahin ho saka...nahin ho sakta...

Daya: kya?...hua kya hain boss?...aisa kyun kar rahe ho tum?...kya hua hain bolo?...

At the same time he noticed the pieces of the broken mirror were lying scattered in the room and between them,blood stained footsteps had rushed towards the door...

He looked downwards and saw that some pieces of mirror had been stuck under Abhijeet's bare feet...he shivered sensing the pain his buddy must be feeling but soon he realised that Abhijeet was not feeling any physical pain as the pain in his heart was extreme...he was only saying while pointing towards the broken mirror...

Abhijeet: yeh main nahin ho sakta...kabhi nahin...nahin ho sakta main yeh...

Daya wrapped him in his secured shell and said in soft soothing tone...

Daya: kya hua hain boss?...mujhe batao...kya hua hain?...itna dar kyun gaye ho BHAI?...

Abhijeet rested his head on his back...he was feeling an extreme sooth hearing the term 'BHAI' from his buddy...he whispered in pain...

Abhijeet: bolo na Daya woh main nahin hoon...please Daya...yaar please...bol do na Daya ki sheeshe mein main nahin tha...please bol do...mujhe tum par pura vishwas hain yaar...main janta hoon ki tum kabhi jhooth nahin bolte...mujhe bharosa hain tum pe...

Daya closed his eyes in pain and tightened his grip on Abhijeet's body...he,though did not want to so,now got ready to do the most painful thing...Apurv had already adviced him to not to hide the truth by false consoling words from Abhijeet as if he get to know this in later phase,he would get a greater shock...so he said in low tone...

Daya: nahin Abhi...seeshe mein tum hi the...woh tumhari hi parchai hain...

Abhijeet left him with a jerk with a low,shocked and disbelieving...

Abhijeet: nahin...nahin...NAHIN...KABHI NAHIN...Daya...nahin...kabhi bhi nahin...yeh kabhi nahin ho sakta...KABHI NAHIN...(grabbed his hands)...ek baar bol do Daya ki yeh jhooth hain...(broke into tears)...ek baar bol do...bas ek baar bol do...please Daya...bas ek baar please?...zindagi bhar tumhare gulaam banke rahunga...bas ek baar bol do ki yeh sab jhooth hain...tum jhooth bol rahe ho...

Daya immediately released his hands with a tough yet soothing...

Daya: kya bol rahe ho Abhijeet?...tum mere gulaam banke kyun rahoge haan?...(grabbed him from his shoulder tightly)...Abhi tum mere BHAI ho...aur zindagi bhar bhai banke rahoge...tum jaisa bhi ho mere bhai ho...aur yeh hi SACH hain...

Abhijeet closed his eyes in pain while two drops of tears rolled down from his eyes through his cheeks...Daya now took charge, grabbed him properly and slowly took him towards his bed carefully while saving him from the mirror pieces scattering on the floor...Abhijeet completely surrendered himself to Daya and let his buddy ruling over his body...

Daya made him sit over the bed and asked in loving tone...

Daya: pani peeoge boss?...

Abhijeet simply nodded in no while starring towards the broken mirror pieces silently with fixed gaze...Daya followed his gaze and then cupped his face to turn it towards him with putting his eyes in his with...

Daya: boss mere taraf dekho...main kehta hoon dekho mere taraf...

Abhijeet did not do so...neither he looked nor he said anything...he just remained staring towards the broken mirror pieces scattered on the floor...Daya again made him face him forcefully and said in soft yet firm tone...

Daya: kya hua Abhijeet?...kya soch rahe ho yaar?...

Abhijeet(in low tone): Daya...ab mera kya hoga?...mere is halat ke bare mein to sabko pata chal jayega na dekhte hi...to kaun accept karega mujhe ab?...main to sab par bojh banke hi reh jaunga na?...log to mujhe hi galat samjhega na?...par Daya...(grabbed his hands tightly)...par mera yakeen karo yaar...jo bhi hua us mein mera koi galti nahin tha...mera character bura nahin hain yaar...Maine jaan bujhke aisa kuch bhi nahin kiya hain...jaan bujhke aisa kuch bhi nahin kiya hain...

His voice was getting lower with the course of time...finally it stopped completely and Abhijeet was about fell on the bed when Daya grabbed him tightly...he patted his cheeks slowly with...

Daya: Abhi...Abhi...aankhe kholo...aankhe kholo...kya hua tumhe?...boss please aankhe kholo...utho na Abhi...Abhi utho na please?...

But Abhijeet did not open his eyes...he neither opened his eyes nor responded...Daya now made him lay on his bed and patted touched his feet wounds where the glass pieces were stuck in the flesh...

Daya once tried to pull out one of the piece when Abhijeet flinched in pain...so he left the attempt with a sigh and made a call to Apurv...

Apurv arrived at their place within ten minutes and was hell shocked to see the mess all over Abhijeet's room...the pieces of the broken mirror were scattering on the floor...between them some foot marks stained with blood were present...Abhijeet was lying on the bed,unconscious and Daya was sitting beside the bed starring at his face silently while grabbing his hands...

Apurv,without saying anything,just went to Abhijeet's bed,sat near his feet and took out the forceps from his bag...he,one by one,grabbed the glass pieces and took them out forcefully from the flesh of feet...while doing so he took a glance of Daya who was sitting with closed eyes while tears were rolling down by his cheeks rapidly...so he said in silent tone...

Apurv: sheesha dekh liya usne?...

Daya only gave a nod...Apurv tied bandages around Abhijeet's wounds and went to Daya...he put his hand on his shoulder with a soft...

Apurv: yeh to ek na ek din hona hi tha na Daya?...to pareshan kyun ho rahe ho tum?...

Daya now hugged him tightly and began to sob in his arms with a teary...

Daya: pata hain yaar...aaj usne kya kaha hain mujhse?...usne kaha ki woh puri zindagi mera gulaam banke rahega agar main use ek baar yeh keh du ki sheeshe mein jo hain woh uska parchai nahin hain...

Apurv(in softer tone): yeh to normal haina Daya?...Abhijeet ek ACID ATTACK victim hain...aur...

Daya(cut him while separating): par yaar Abhijeet ko to pata hi tha na ki uspe ACID ATTACK hua hain...I mean jab woh log uske chehre pe acid dal rahe the tab to woh pura hosh mein hi tha...use us hadse ke sapne aata hain...to aaj use khudke chehra dekhke panic attack kyun aaya?...

Apurv(in calm tone): woh isliye Daya kyun ki bhale hi use pata tha ki uspe acid attack hua hain par use yeh nahin pata tha ki us hadse ke baad uska chehra hua kaisa hain... I mean...(in 4ainful tone)...use nahin pata tha ki jal jane ke baad uska chehra kitna bigad gaya hain...

Daya closed his eyes in pain...Apurv grabbed his shoulder firmly and said...

Apurv: dekho Daya...jo hona tha woh ho chuka hain...ab hume sochna hain ki aage kya karna chahiye...

Daya(in low tone): kya karna chahiye Apurv?...mujhe to kuch bhi samajh mein nahin aa raha hain ki kya karna chahiye?...

Apurv: aage humare liye bas ek hi maksad hona chahiye...Abhijeet ko wapas lana...tumhe ab majboot rehna hi hoga...woh sirf tum hi ho jo yeh kaam kar sakte ho...

Daya: hume aage kya karna hoga Apurv?...

Apurv: maine humare hospital ke pshycreatist Dr. Mehra se baat kiya tha...woh Abhijeet ke saath session karna chahte hain but now at this moment Abhijeet is not ready for this...unhone tumhare liye kuch advice diya hain...

Daya: kya advice?...

Apurv: pehli baat to yeh hain Daya ki ab tumhe Abhijeet ko zyada der tak akela nahin chodna hain...remember ki Abhijeet ek acid attack victim hain jis wajah se woh ek extreme physical and mental trauma mein hain...zyadatar cases mein yeh hi dekha jata hain ki yeh victims depression ka shikar ban jate hain...aur is wajah se koi ulta sidha kadam utha lena impossible nahin hain...

Daya(in fear): kyaaaaaaa?...

Apurv: haan yaar...isliye main warn kar raha hoon tujhe ki use zyada der tak akela mat chodna...ho sake to use kisi baat ke liye force ya pressurize mat karna...ek dum normally behave karo usse...jaisa pehle kiya karte the...

Daya(in broken tone): Ap...Apurv kya yeh possible hain ab bhi?...itna sab kuch ho jane ke baad bhi?...

Apurv: haan Daya...kyun nahin?...yaad haina tumhe kya kaha tha maine?...Abhijeet ab bhale hi senior inspector Abhijeet na rahe...par tumhara Abhi zaroor hain ab bhi...

Daya(nodded while wiping away his tears): hmmmmm...

Apurv: aur haan...according to Dr. Mehra ab aage kuch dino ke liye Abhijeet ko kuch mental problems hoga...jaise ki being confused about surroundings,difficulty in concentration,being nervous,memory lapses and...and violent aggression...

Daya: violent aggression matlab?...woh khud ko nuksaan to nahin pahuchayega na?...

Apurv: kuch bhi impossible nahin hain yaar...jaise ki woh beech beech mein bohot ziddi ho jayega aur us halat mein agar use kuch manane ki koshish karoge tum tab woh bohot hi aggressive behaviour dikhayega...jaise ki cheezon ko phenk dena,cheekhna,chillana wagera wagera...yeh hi normal hain Daya...woh us halat mein khudko chot bhi pahucha sakta hain...Tumhe uska bohot khayal rakhna hain Daya...he should never feel that he is nothing but a burden on you or he is the main obstracle in your happiness...

Daya(in firm tone): nahin Apurv...Abhijeet mera BHAI tha,hain aur rahega bhi...main use kuch nahin hone dunga...kuch nahin...kuch bhi nahin...main apne jaan se bhi badhkar uska hiphazat karunga...

Apurv(with a smile): good...aur ek baat...

Daya(confused): kya baat?...koi khatra hain kya?...

Apurv(in serious tone): dekho Daya...at present Abhijeet ka jo mental condition hain us mein use yeh lagna nahin chahiye ki kisi ko uske wajah se koi bhi problem ho raha hain...agar aisa hua to depression badh jayega...aur ho sake to use woh bhayanak hadsa kabhi yaad karne mat dena...jab bhi tumhe lage ki use woh sab karwi yaadein sata rahi hain tab uske dhyan bhatka dena...

Daya: par yaar...mujhe pata kaise chalega ki use woh sab karwi yaadein pareshan kar raha hain?...I mean woh khud to kabhi mujhe bolega bhi nahin...to?...

Apurv: tumhe pata chal jayega yaar kyun ki mental pain physically show ho hi jata hain...baat karte karte ya kaam karte achanak kho jana,achanak bohot zyada gussa ho jana,neend mein woh sab sapne aana,darna,cheekhna chillana yeh sab hi hoga...use panic attack aa sakta hain kabhi bhi...tumhe bohot alert rehna hoga...use handle karna ek bohot tough kaam hoga...ek nazuk bachchi ko handld karne jaisa hi tough...par khud par bharosa mat khona...tum kar sakte ho Daya...Abhijeet ko phir se senior inspector Abhijeet banane ka yeh daud ke shuruyat ho chuka hain Daya...aur is daud mein tum hi uski ek lauta humrahi ho...kyun ki tumhare alawa kisi pe bhi use vishwas nahin hain...

Daya(firmly): theek hain Apurv...aaj tak Abhi ne mujhe ek bade bhai banke sambhala...aaj meri bari...Abhi ka yeh chota bhai use zaroor wapas layega...use kuch nahin hone dunga main...kuch bhi nahin...

Apurv(with a sweet smile): mujhe pata hain ki tum zaroor kaamiyab honge...all the best yaar...

Daya: thanks...waise Abhijeet ko hosh kab aayega?...

Apurv: maine use sedatives diya hain...ab to use kal subah hi hosh aayega...

Daya(in low tone): achcha?...kal subah?...theek hain...

Apurv: par tum aaj raat uska pura dhyan rakhna...aur khud ka bhi dhyan rakhna mat bhoolna...dinner skip mat karna...

Daya's eyes filled with tears remembering some soothing words...

_**Khana khana mat bhoolna...**_

_**Daya aaj dinner mein tere pasand ka khana banaya hoon...aaja chal saath mein khayenge...**_

_**Tu aur tera yeh meal skip karne ka adat...**_

Apurv silently wiped away those tears and after giving a friendly pat on his arm,left the house silently...Daya silently cleared all the mess from Abhijeet's room and then made noodles for himself...after taking dinner,he sat beside Abhijeet and grabbed his hand with a painful whisper as...

Daya: I miss you Abhi...

He slowly drifted into dreamland while talking with his buddy silently...his sleep broke next morning, recieving a call...he sat straight as he was sleeping in sitting position beside Abhijeet's bed...he took a glance of Abhijeet who was still unconscious and accepted the call with...

Daya: haan Apurv bolo...

Apurv: Daya ek bohot buri khabar hain...Abhijeet ke bare mein hi hain woh buri khabar...

END OF THE CHAPTER...

* * *

**To kya hain woh buri khabar?...kya hoga iske asar Abhijeet ke treatment mein?...kiske karnaama hain yeh?...kya duo ke life phir se normal phase mein wapas aayega?...janne ke liye stay tuned...  
**

* * *

Samiksha: I do not believe in writing regular stories but try to experiment with my favourite character...none is perfect in fanfiction...and according to rule of fanfiction,T rate is only for bold stories and it is not a such one...and why Abhijeet sir is saying that is revealed now...ok...for you I am arranging the poll...but do not try to term my readers as cowards...they are like GOD for me and I LOVE and RESPECT them from core of my heart...have you got peace?

MY READERS

DO YOU WANT TO READ THIS STORY FURTHER?...

* * *

Priya: aap apne payer aage kijiye...mujhe aapki aashirwaad lena hain...kya dimag hain aapka di!...btw shall I call you di?...

Purvi: bhai wah!...kya brain hain!...thanks!

next will be after 290 reviews

one thing I want to clear that this story is my dreamproject and I want to write it further from my heart..but I am lacking courage it is based on a sensitive issue...

* * *

Please read and review...

Thanks to each and every reviewers...

With love and regards...

Yours Nikita

* * *

_**dear BOJH readers...I still have not the reviews I wanted...11 reviews have remained to complete 230 reviews...please review...**_


	7. Chapter 7

**_This chapter is dedicated for my dear reader and favlister ABHIGYAAN who has breathed her last while saving _**

**_someone from drowning...SALUTE to her..._**

* * *

_He__ was kept in a small room with __suffocating darkness all around...He again tried to move but he was tied tightly with a chair...and he knew that it was useless to try to escape from this place...at least five people were present just outside the room...with firearms in hands...and he himself?...not had even a knife near him to fight against them..._

_Not only those five people...at least fifteen people were present in this building...with numerous firearms as it was perhaps the main centre of the illegal firearms supply business of the head of this gang...he guessed..._

_He smiled with tease...he knew that his team would have started searching him madly him...and his brother?...he must have eaten up the heads of all of their informers with giving baits of extra rewards along with threats of putting them in jail as most of them had connection with crime world secretly..._

_He had total trust on his family...and mainly on his BROTHER...in front of whose eyes he had been kidnapped...he must be in guilt...guilt of being unable to save his brother...he smiled again with a soft..._

_Abhijeet: khud ko dosh mat de Daya...kuch nahin hoga mujhe...tu haina?...zaroor bacha lega mujhe...I trust you BHAI..._

_He again tried to make himself free but of no use...it was a thick strong rope by which he had been tied with a wooden chair...suddenly he heard a door opening sound and he sat straight in the very next moment...after a while a bright light lit up above his head compelling him to close his eyes..._

_He heard some footsteps were coming towards him so opened his eyes while adjusting them to adapt in the sudden light as he was kept in dark for almost two days without any break..._

_He looked up and saw whom he was expecting to see so a small smile appeared on his face and he said..._

_Abhijeet: to mera andaaza ek dum sahi tha?...tum ho is sab ke mastermind?..._

_Mastermind(with tease): kya baat hain Abhijeet babu!...Maine suna tha ki tumhe memory problem hain par main abhi tak yaad hoon tumhe?...kya kismat hain mera?..._

_Abhijeet (with teasing smile): ab kya kare?...par haan tumhara kismat bohot jald tumhara saath chodke bhagne wala hain...kyun ki meri team bohot jald yahan pahuch jayegi...air mujhe Bacha legi...par tumhare saath jo hoga..._

_He smiled with a proud shrug...The mastermind too smiled and said..._

_Mastermind: kya Abhijeet babu?...humesha se hi woh sab team aur Daya ke baat...accha nahin lagta..._

_Abhijeet: par mujhe accha lagta hain...Abhijeet me baatein sunna hain aur us mein Daya na ho yeh ho hi nahin sakta...jab tumhare gardan Daya ke haath mein hoga tab tumhare shaqal kaisa hoga sochte hi hasi as raha hain mujhe..._

_The Mastermind grabbed his hairs in anger with a loud..._

_Mastermind: jitna Hasna hain has lo Abhijeet...kyun ke aaj ke baad hum hasenge air tum royoge...tumhare har aansoo tumhe yeh yaad dilayega ki tumne kya kiya tha aur mujhse panga lena tumhare zindagi ki kitni badi galti thi..._

_Abhijeet (with a smile): accha?...to kya karenge aap jo iske baad main kabhi has nahin paunga?...main bhi to zara sunu..._

_Mastermind: kuch khas nahin Abhijeet babu...bas thida mehman nawazi...aap humare mehman hain to itna to karna hi padega na?..._

_Abhijeet: hmmmmm...theek hain Mr. Surya...aaj aap mehman nawazi kijiye...kuch din baad hum karenge...aap to jante haina humare mehman nawazi ke types...(with a wink)...bada mashoor hain...bureau mein karte hain..._

_Surya: haan woh to peechli baar hi pata chal gaya tha mujhe ...(with a sudden rage)...tumhare wajah se...sirf aur sirf tumhare wajah se Maine apna pehchaan khoya hoon...Business Tycoon Surya Singh Randhawa se sirf Surya Singh Randhawa ban gaya hoon main aaj...aur yeh sirf tumhare wajah se hua hain...pachchas lakh rupaye to bheja tha na? ...to kyun mujhe arrest kiya tumne?...woh bhi sabke saamne thappad marne ke baad hathkadi pehnake?..._

_Abhijeet(in firm tone): woh mera duty tha...jo Maine nibhaya hain...aur mujhe koi afsos bhi nahin hain is baat ke...balki garv hain..._

_Surya(pressing his throat): agar tujhe abhi ke abhi gala dabake mar doon to kaun bachayega tujhe?...teri duty?...ya teri woh team?..._

_Abhijeet's breath was getting chocked but he managed to say..._

_Abhijeet: ma...mar de...sh...shahid...ka darja...milega mujhe..._

_Surya released him immediately with a smirk and said..._

_Surya: Abhijeet babu...mujhe tujhe marna nahin hain...zinda rakhna hain aur dekhna hain kaise tu ghut ghutke marta hain har din...yeh raat tere zindagi ka sabse bhayanak raat hoga jise tu kabhi bhool nahin payega..._

_Abhijeet (with a smirk): accha?...aisa kya karega tu mere saath?..._

_Surya: dekhna hain?..._

_He picked up a glass and began to touch it in Abhijeet's face with..._

_Surya: tu ne mujhse mera pehchaan cheena tha na?...to dekh aaj kaise tujhse tera pehchaan cheenta hoon main...aaj ke baad tu khud ko sheese mein dekhne se darege...aur yeh hi tera saza hoga...jab bhi tu khudko dekhega aaj ke baad tujhe main yaad aaunga aur yeh hi mera jeet hoga..._

_Surya now signalled his men something...they came towards Abhijeet and grabbed him tightly inspite of his tied condition...now one of them grabbed his hairs tightly and made his face a bit upper..._

_Abhijeet could guess what might was to be happen with him...so he began to struggle madly...trying to push them away...tried to be FREE...to shout...but what could he do?..._

_Surya slowly came near him and poured a little liquid from the glass over his face with a smirk and teasing..._

_Surya: yeh mere employee ke disguise mein mere office mein ghuske mujhe dhokha dene ke liye hain..._

_Abhijeet felt that an extreme burning sensation over his face with a terrible pain...as if someone had put hot burning fire on his face...he screamed in extreme pain as..._

_Abhijeet: aaaaahhhhh!...BACHAO...DAYA KAHAN HO TUM?..._

_But no Daya came for his assistance tonight...he was given only the next pouring of the acid with..._

_Surya: yeh mujhe mere hi office mein mere hi staffs ke saamne thappad marne ke liye hain..._

_Abhijeet began to struggle madly with a pleading..._

_Abhijeet: nahin PLEASE aur nahin...PLEASE chod do mujhe...DAYA kahan ho tum yaar?...please mujhe bachao..._

_Surya began to laugh madly with a teasing..._

_Surya: cheenkho Abhijeet cheenkho...aur zor se cheenkho...tumhara Daya nahin aanewala hain tumhe bachane..._

_The man holding Abhijeet 's hairs was also laughing like Surya and other men...now he said..._

_Man 1: bhai...jab ise hum chodenge tab iska shaqal to aise hi rahega...darawna...khaufnak aua jala hua...to log to isse dekhke hi samajh jayenge ki iske saath kya hua hain...tab kya sochenge iski character ke bare mein?...kyun ki yeh shayad duniya ke pehle male acid attack victim hain..._

_Another man(man 2): main batata hoon bhai...ladies pe acid attack kyun hote hain?..._

_Surya who was enjoying all these now said in amused tone..._

_Surya: ladko ka love proposal thukdane ke liye..._

_Man 2: to log bhi iske bare mein woh ho sochenge ki isne lisi ladki ki love proposal thukda diya to usne dal di is par acid..._

_Abhijeet who was wincing in extreme pain till now...spoke up as... _

_Abhijeet(in pleading tone): dekho please mujhe chod do...ab to ho gaya haina tumhara badla pura?...ab kuch aur mat karo...jane do mujhe...chod do...PLEASE?...please chod do..._

_Surya(with laugh): tumne suni thi meri PLEASE?...to aaj main tumhare please kyun sunu?...main tumhe tadapna dekhna chahta hoon Abhijeet...itna tadpaunga tumhe main ki tumhare rooh tak mere naam sunte hi kaamp uthegi...abhi to sirf mujhe thappad marne tak ka badla pura hua hain...abhi to mere employee ke saamne meri beizzati karne ka ,mujhe sabke saamne hahtkadi bandhke kutte ke tarah khule aam ghasit te huye police ke gadi mein baithane ka aur mere BUSINESS bandh karne ka badla lena baki hain..._

_Abhijeet was trying to throw his limbs, to push away those brutes, to be free from those grips but he could do nothing except screaming in pain, shouting, remembering his BROTHER Daya but nothing could help him to be free from those ferocious animals who continued to pour Acid on his face...while laughing and teasing him with discussing about his probable future and making nasty jokes about his character and his memory loss...imagining what might Abhijeet be in his past life i.e. the part of which had washed away of his memory..._

Abhijeet was kicking in air while taking turns on his bed while murmuring...

Abhijeet: aaaaahhhhh!...chod do mujhe...CHODO...Maine kaha chod do mujhe...tumlog dhokhebaaz ho...kaiyar main nahin tumlog ho...himmat hota to pakadke ya bandhke nahin rakhte mujhe...(with tears)...kyun kar rahe ho mere saath yeh?...kya bigada hain maine tumhara?...sirf arrest hi to kiya tha...accha dekho SORRY...main tumhare aage haath jodta hoon...(while folding his palms)...payer padta hoon...jane do mujhe...

He felt that someone was grabbing him...he shivered in fear and gave a strong kick on that direction where he felt the man must be standing...the grip on his body immediately released and he breathed out relaxly...

But after some moments he felt something liquid was being poured on his face...LIQUID?...his body got a great jerk and his eyes burst opened with a loud scream came from his mouth as he sat up...

Abhijeet: DAYA...KAHAN HO YAAR?...BACHAO MUJHE...

And in the very next moment he felt a tight hug around his body...Abhijeet needed no time to recognize the touch...it was the same the ever soothing and comforting touch which was able to destroy his each and every type of pain, providing a never ending sooth...he heard a soft tone which brushed his ears as...

Daya: main yahin hoon mere BHAI...tum jab bhi mujhe awaaz doge usi waqt mujhe apne saath paoge...main tumhe chodke kabhi bhi nahin jaunga...daro mat...MAIN HOON NA?...kuch nahin hoga...kuch nahin...kuch bhi nahin...

Abhijeet nodded silently while wetting Daya's shoulder with his tears...warm yet silent tears...Daya too did not do anything as he knew that his BROTHER was in much pain now and on verge of having a panic attack...he just tightened his grip on Abhijeet's sweaty wet body...

Abhijeet just closed his eyes while trying to make himself calm by reminding him continously that now he was in the forever secure shell of his dear brother...he was feeling that his heartrate, which was super high till some moments ago, was lowering down slowly...after a while he himself separated from the hug and Daya silently wiped away his tears with a soft...

Daya: tum munh wagera dhoke taiyar ho jao...main nashta taiyar karta hoon...

Abhijeet(in low tone): tum bureau jaoge na?...tab to mujhe...

Daya bent over him and gave a pat on his scarred cheek with a loving...

Daya: nahin boss aaj Maine chutti liya hain...sirf aaj ke liye nahin balki aage ki kuch dino ke liye...

Abhijeet: kyun Daya?...main theek hoon yaar...tum kyun mere wajah se chutti le rahe ho?...waise bhi kitne din mere wajah se ghar par baithe rahoge tum?...mujhe to ab aise hi rehna padega...tum kyun bekaar mein...main khud ko sambhal sakta hoon yaar...

Daya(with a sweet smile): arey yaar main janta hoon ki tum khud ko sambhal sakte ho...Maine to apne liye chutti liya hain...

Abhijeet(shocked): apne liye?...(in concerned tone)...kya hua hain tumhe?...tumhare tabiyat to theek haina?...yaar tum lait jaao...kya ho raha hain tumhe?...mujhe batao...bohot takleef ho raha hain tumhe?...batao na kya ho taha hain tumhe?...

Daya was continously smiling during this yet his eyes were filled with tears...when Abhijeet stopped, he grabbed his palms tightly with a cute...

Daya: kuch nahin hua hain mujhe boss...mujhe to bas tumhare saath time spend karna hain...aakhir do mahine baad mile ho mujhe tum...itna to banta hi hain yaar...

Abhijeet was looking towards him with moist eyes during all these, now he stood up and said...

Abhijeet: main fresh hoke aata hoon...

He, in slow steps, went towards the washroom while wiping his secret tears...Daya did not help or gave support to him now as he knew that Abhijeet should be given opportunity to do his works of his own i.e. independently...and this would help a lot to build self confidence in him which was lost now due to that incident...

After Abhijeet's departure, Daya looked up towards his brother's way and some drops of tears fell from his eyes remembering those concerned and caring lines spoken by his Abhi just now and which he got thirsty to listen...Apurv's voice rang in his ears as...

_**Woh bhale hi ab khudko senior inspector Abhijeet nahin samajhta hain par ab bhi woh khud ko tumhara Abhi hi samajhta hain...**_

A sweet smile came over Daya's lips as he realized the meaning of the sentence so he whispered...

Daya: tum ab bhi mere Abhi hi ho boss...ek dum nahin badle...tum mujhse door nahin ho Abhi...bilkul bhi door nahin ho...

But next Moment the smile disappeared remembering the bad news which Apurv gave him...he had confirmed it...yes it was true and it's expected consequence was a matter of tension for him...along with scary...he sighed a little...

He stood up and next moment sat back on the bed holding his waist with a soft...

Daya: aah!...dukh raha hain...boss ne jabardast lath lagaya hain...koi baat nahin Abhi...Dosti mein itna to chalta hi hain...bas tum wapas aa jaao...uske baad din mein hazar lath maroge na to bhi koi baat nahin hain...(slapping his own head)...kya Daya tu bhi!...theek hone ke baad Abhi lath thodi marega?...tu bhi na!...

* * *

Abhijeet was silently sitting in the dining table with his eyes fixed outside the open window...Daya was noticing it from kitchen since long and was thinking how to break Abhijeet's trance as Apurv had told him that Abhijeet always thought about that incident while being in trance...

But he was unable to call him as Abhijeet could become violent if someone disturbed him in his trance...so he was not understanding what to do...all of a sudden his gaze fell on the thing he was holding in his hand...a knife...he once took a glance of Abhijeet and then intentionally made a cut in his finger with a sharp...

Daya: aaah!...Abhi!...

Abhijeet came out from his trance with a jerk with that tone and rushed towards Daya, who was jumping in pain...he grabbed his finger tightly and checked it with...

Abhijeet: Daya!...yeh kya hua?...aa gayi na chot?...kitni baar kaha hain ki sambhalke kaam kiya karo...par tum sunte kahan ho?...chalo chodo...main first aid laga deta hoon...aao...

Daya: nahin Abhi ye chota sa chot hain...tum bekaar mein itna pareshan ho rahe ho...nahin chahiye koi first aid mujhe...

Abhijeet stopped for a while and once looked up at Daya...as he never met Daya's eyes nowadays, Daya found it shocking...he was about to say something when Abhijeet left the kitchen with silent low steps...

Daya lowering his head realizing that though unintentionally, but he had hurt him...Daya was missing his buddy badly...actually he had wanted to get some scolding from his ELDER BROTHER...but no...things had changed now...so his brother...Daya only sighed...

Abhijeet entered the kitchen after a while with a first aid box, put it on the kitchen table and was about to leave when felt a tight grip on his hand from behind with...

Daya: yahan tak le aaye ho jab tab tum hi laga do...

Abhijeet(in silent tone): mere haath se lagwaoge?...

Daya felt super hurt hearing that but managed to keep the smile on his face with difficulty and said...

Daya: ghar mein bada bhai ke rehte chota bhai yeh sab karega?...kuch to sharm kiya karo yaar...

A sweet smile appeared over Abhijeet's face hearing the line...SMILE...his first real happy smile after that incident...he looked up towards his CHOTA BHAI and then took his hand in his and did the dressing with all of his love and care...then he brought the finger near his mouth and put a soft kiss on it...Daya smiled with...

Daya: ab to yeh pakka jaldi theek ho jayega...

Abhijeet looked at him silently as a incident came in front of his eyes...

_He tied a bandage around Daya's arm and wrote Abhijeet on it with a loving..._

_Abhijeet: ab yeh ghaw jaldi bhar jayega..._

Daya was staring at him with fixed gaze and got what was there in his mind...so he grabbed his hand and gave a little pressure on it assuring him about his presence beside him in any circumstances...

Abhijeet tightened his grip on Daya's hand...while making his mind understand that this man i.e. his BROTHER would never leave him alone in any circumstance or under any pressure...

All of a sudden, the doorbell rang making DUO coming out from their lovely trance...Daya's face immediately got paled as he could guess who might have come...

END OF THE CHAPTER

* * *

**To kaun aaya hain Duo se milne?...kyun Daya chauk gaya?...kya hain woh buri khabar?...kya Duo ka problem kam ghatega ya badhega?...Daya kya apne Abhi ko phir se senior inspector Abhijeet bana payega?...agar haan to kaise?...kya Daya aur Abhijeet phir se ban payenge senior inspector duo?...janne ke liye stay tuned...**

_**Krittz**_: no di...tomar puro right ache amake criticize korar...tumi amar senior...tomar stories amar inspiration...you have right di...amar kharap lageni...you have total rights to slap me if you think it correct...poreo koro...SPECIAL THANKS di...tomar questions porer chapter gulote clear hoye jabe...

_**Adi lover**_: KYA?...Dil toot gaya?...

_**PoojaAbhiDeewani**_: rula diya?...chalo yeh chapter mein muskarao...thanks...

_**Cutie Pari:**_ Salute mujhe nahin unlogo ko kar jo yeh extreme pain se ladke zindagi ke taraf wapas aate hain...they deserve SALUTE who win over this pain...THANKS...

_**Pranjal**_: kya karu di?...tension se heart attack na jaye...THANKS di...

_**The Writing Addict**_: yes you all are GOD for me...

Missing _**Gautam1, Abhi-Ya-Fan, Samaha**_ in last chapter...lagta hain concept aur chapter pasand nahin aaya...haina?...

Next will be after _**330 **_ reviews...DOUBLE DHAMAKA wala chapter

* * *

Please read and review...

Thanks to each and every reviewers...

With love and regards...

Yours Nikita...


	8. Chapter 8

Seeing Daya's pale face, Abhijeet asked in scared yet concerned tone…

Abhijeet: kya hua hain Daya?...kaun aaya hain?...tum jante ho use?...

Daya gripped Abhijeet's palm softly and said in soft loving tone...

Daya: tum andar jaao Abhi...main dekhta hoon...

Abhijeet(in innocent tone): main andar kyun?...main nahin mil sakta kya?...

Now Daya decided to control the matter in hard manner...he said in firm tone...

Daya: haan Abhijeet...tum andar jaaoge...aur main jo keh raha hoon tumhare bhale ke liye hi keh raha hoon...(in strict tone)...ANDAR jaao...aur haan chup chap bed pe jake laite raho...khabardar jo bahar jhakne ki koshish kiya...agar kiya to main bhool jaunga ki tum mere bhai ho...JAAO...

Abhijeet felt hurt due to the rough tone but he did not dare to say anything in front of that confident tone and firm personality...as he had lost the mental power to oppose that confidence and firmness...so he went inside with low steps while wiping away his silent tears...

Daya felt bad seeing his brother's sad reactions...but he could do nothing as now he would have to deal with a bigger problem which was waiting outside the door, ringing the doorbell continuously...

Daya wiped away his tears and remained standing there for a minute, in closed eyes to gain strength...then he went to the door with firm steps and opened the door with a firm...

Daya: kya baat hain?...kab se doorbell kyun baja rahe hain aap log?...darwaza kholne mein thoda der to ho hi sakta hain...is mein itna doorbell bajane jaisa kya hain haan?...humare bhi ek personal life hain...aaplog kya us mein bhi interfere karne lagenge?...

Next moment he almost got pierced in the combined attack of the MEDIA persons who was waiting at their door so eagerly as if a ferocious animal was waiting for it's prey...his ears hit up with questions like...

Reporter 1: sir Hume pata chala hain ki senior inspector Abhijeet pe acid attack hua hain...unhe bula dijiye senior inspector Daya...hume unse kuch sawal poochna hain...

Reporter 2: Hume senior inspector Abhijeet ka interview lena hain...unhe bula dijiye...

Reporter 3: senior inspector Daya, is hadse ke bare mein aapka kya opinion hain?...aap kya kehenge?...

Reporter 4: senior inspector Abhijeet ki character kya sach mein kharab hain?...

Reporter 5: senior inspector Daya kya aapko yeh lagta hain ki senior inspector Abhijeet sirf publicity aur sympathy gain karne ke liye apne saath itna bada kand kiya hain?...

Reporter 6: kyun senior inspector Abhijeet khudko bacha nahin paye?...kya CID cops itna hi kamzor hote hain jo khud ko bachane ke kabil bhi nahin hote?...

Daya's patience and tolerance broke withthat question and he shouted in pain...

Daya: SHUT UP!...shut up I say!...how dare you are to rise question about my brother's character and ability?...bhooliye mat ki Abhijeet ab bhi woh hi senior inspector Abhijeet hain jo CID ke duty nibhane ke liye apne jaan ke zokhim uthane ke liye bhi peeche nahin hata...arey woh is desh ki hiphazat karne ke liye apni seene pe goli khayi hain kitni baar...aaj aaplog iske character pe ungli utha rahe hain?...bhool gaye aap log li yeh woh hi Abhijeet hain jisne ek chot si bachchi ko gundo se bachane ke liye...(in painful tone)...ek mahine ke liye coma mein chala gaya tha...tab to aap log nahin aaye the mera interview lene?...aur aaj jab uske saath utna bhayanak ek hadsa hua tab aap log uska saath dene ke wajaiye uske character pe ungli utha rahe hain?...(turning towards reporter 6)...kya keh rahe the aap?...woh CID officer banne ke kabil nahin hain?...agar woh kabil nahin hain to is duniya mein koi bhi CID officer banne ke kabil nahin hain...usne apna har ek mission, har ek duty, har ek encounter bhali bhati nibhaya hain...Senior Inspector Abhijeet apne duty ko acchi tarh se janta hain...aur aap hite kaun hain Abhijeet ko uske duty seekhane wala?...aap apna duty theek se nibhaiye woh hi bohot hain...

Reporter 6: woh hi to nibha rahe hain hum officer Daya...humara duty hain sach ko bahar lana...aur hum woh hi kar rahe hain...aap humare duty pe dakhalandazi na kare to hi behtar hain...

Reporter 7: haan senior inspector Daya...aap please senior inspector Abhijeet ko bula dijiye...hume unse hi humare sawalon ka jawab pata laga lenge...

Daya(in anger): NAHIN...nahin bulaunga main apne bhai ko aap logo ke saamne...kyun bulaun haan?...kyun bulaun?...taki aap log apne is behuda sawaalon se use andar se aur tod de?...jab aap kisike dard ghata nahin sakte to dard badhaiye mat...main kabhi nahin bulane wala use...aap log jante bhi bhi hainki woh kitna takleef mein hain?...kitna pareshan hain?...is halat mein aap log chahte hain ki main use bahar bulaun?...taki aap use lekar ek taazi spicy gossip bana sake?...ek sansani khas khabar banake apne apne newspaper aur channel ki TRP badha sake?...arey aap log to aur kisi gossip ki khabar milte hi use bhool jayenge par yeh kabhi socha hain ki uske baad use kya kya bardash karna padega?...waise aap logo ko Abhijeet ka is halat ka khabar diya kisne?...BOLO kisne diya?...

Reporter 1: DCP Chittrole ne...so hum ek dum sure hain ki yeh news pakka hain...

Daya was just stunned to hear that...a shocked whisper came out from his mouth as...

Daya: DCP Chittrole?...unhone leak kiya yeh news?...

Reporter 2: jee haan Dayaji...isliye we are cent percent sure about the truth of the news...

Reporter 3: Senior inspector Daya...aapke dost ke saath jo kuch bhi hua is bare mein aapko kya kehna hain?...

Reporter 4: is this incident the result of any fault of senior inspector Abhijeet?...is he responsible for this?...

Daya looked at him with his famous red fiery eyes and said in hissy tone...

Daya: what did you say?...my brother is responsible for all these which had happened with him?...aapko woh zimmedar lagta hain is sab ka?...to mujhe ek sawal ka jawab dijiye...

Reporter 4: jee kaisa sawal?...

Daya(in chewing tone): kal agar aapke beti ua behen ko koi ladka love proposal de aur woh us proposal reject kar de to agar us ladke ne beech raste mein use acid mara to?...to bhi aap yeh kehte?...NAHIN...tab aap us apne newspaper ya channel pe us ladke ke dhajjiya uda dete...sahi bhi hain...kyun ki in sab gunehgaro ko aisi saza milni chahiye...uske baad samaj agar aapke is beti ya behen ko iska zimmedar manta to aap andolan start kar dete kuch JUSTICE FOR ACID ATTACK VICTIMS wagera kuch naam deke...to agar aapke beti ya behen in acid attack victim hote huye bhi in sabka zimmedar nahin huyi to mera bhai kyun hoga?...woh kehte haina ki jab apno pe aanch na aaye tab tak us dard ka ehsus nahin hota...aap logon ko andaaza bhi hain ki mera bhai ab kis takleef mein se guzar raha hain?...NAHIN HAIN...because neither you nor your any dear one has gone through all these...and I pray that you should never be...

Reporter 5: senior inspector Daya him sirf apna kaam kar rahe hain...

Daya: accha?...kaam kar rahe hain?...aise karte hain kaam?...logo ki jale pe namak chirkana kabse reporters ke kaam ke daire mein aane laga?...aap logo ko bas ek mauka chahiye is sab accident mein victim ko lekar ek masaledar news banane ka...suniye main aap logo se haath jodke request karta hoon ki agar aap logon ko mere ya mere bhai ke dard ke ehsus na ho ya aap humare dard ghata nahin sakte to PLEASE...at least badhaiye mat...mujhe mere bhai ko sambhalna aata hain...and please let me do so...

Reporter 7: to aap Hume Abhijeet sir se milne nahin denge?...

Daya: sunai nahin deta aapko...NAHIN...nahin milne dunga main kisi ko bhi usse...aur haan...mujhe mere is behavior ke liye koi pachtava nahin hain...so GET LOST...

He entered the house and closed the door on their face...The reporters looked towards each other's face and started to telecast in front of their respective cameraman as...

_**Jaise ki aap dekh rahe hain senior inspector Daya hum reporters ko senior inspector Abhijeet ke pass jane se rok rahe hain...kya ho sakta hain iske reason?...**_

_**Senior inspector Daya ne hume senior inspector Abhijeet se milne nahin diya...kyun chupaya jaa raha hain humse yeh sach?...to kya senior inspector Abhijeet hi zimmedar hain is acid attack ke peeche?... **_

_**Senior inspector Abhijeet kyun chup rahe hain logon ke aankhon se?...kya sach mein unke character bura hain?...**_

Miles away, in a dark room a person who was watching this news in TV, jumped in air due to happiness...he exclaimed in pleasure...

Person: yeppie!...mera kaam to us DCP ne hi kar diya hain...wah DCP wah!...ab aayega is khel mein maza...is Surya se panga lene ka keemat ab chukana padega us Abhijeet ko...khud apni jaan lega woh...

He picked up his mobile, inserted a SIM card in it and rang someone with a smirk...he said in ordering tone...

Surya: dekh pehla kaam automatically ho gaya hain...ab second kaam ki bari...

Meanwhile Daya entered his brother's room and what he saw made him stunned...

END OF THE CHAPTER...

* * *

**To aakhir kya dekha Daya ne?...Abhijeet kya jan jayega DCP ke is karname ke bare mein?...kya hain Surya ka second kaam?...kya Abhijeet karega suicide?...janne ke liye stay tuned...**

* * *

_**Dharadi**_: Di agar ek insan ko bhi aware kar paun na to hi bohot hoga mere liye...I too was crying while writing...samaj ke nazariya to badal nahin paungi par I wish that everyone must support such victims instead of blaming them...if we can't reduce their pain, we must not increase it...thanks di...

Extremely sorry for short update as I am a bit busy for form fill up of taking admission in colleges...as my board exam's result has been declared...

Next will be after _**375**_ reviews...

Pure Duo Chapter with sweet moments about their bonding...

Please read and review...

Thanks to each and every reviewers...

With love and regards...

Yours Nikita...


	9. Chapter 9

Abhijeet was lying on his bed with closed eyes, while clutching the bed sheet under his hands...his eyeballs were continuously moving under his closed eyes...his breathes were quite high and something like painful whisper were coming out from his mouth...

Daya immediately rushed to him and shook him vigorously with an anxious...

Daya: Abhi...Abhi...kya hua yaar?...utho...uth jaao jaldi...UTHO main kehta hoon...

Abhijeet opened his eyes with a jerk and next moment his eyes met with Daya's...Daya noticed an unbearable pain in those brown pairs of eyes...unknowingly Daya's hand went towards Abhijeet's hand and gave a light pressure on his palm...

Abhijeet immediately lowered his eyes and sat up slowly...Daya did not support him as he wanted to give him the opportunity to be independent and confident but asked in low tone...

Daya: kya hua boss?...tum subah subah bistar pe kyun laite huye ho?...(in fear)...tabiyat to theek haina tumhara?...

He touched the scars of Abhijeet's face due to which Abhijeet jerked badly...Daya immediately lowered his hand with...

Daya: dard ya itching to nahin ho raha haina?...ya...(pointing towards his bandaged leg wound)...dard ho raha hain kya yahan?...(while lifting his leg with care)...bleeding to nahin huyi na?...

Seeing Abhijeet's silence he grabbed him from his arms and jerked him with...

Daya: tumhare aage haath jodta hoon main Abhijeet...PLEASE batao kya hua hain tumhe?...aise din dahare laite kyun the tum?...

Abhijeet(in low yet innocent tone): tumne hi to kaha tha ki kamre mein jake lait jao bistar pe...agar aisa nahin kiya to tum bhool jaoge ki main tumhara bhai hoon...ab tum mujhe bhool sakte ho...par main to tumhe nahin bhool sakta na?...(in whisper)...mera aur hain hi kaun?...

Daya looked towards him with teary eyes and then pulled him in a tight hug...Abhijeet silently rested his head on his back...Daya was suppressing his own tears with full force while Dr. Anurag i.e the psychiatrist's message was ringing in his ears as...

_**Abhijeet tum par khudse bhi zyada yakeen karta hain...he finds a tight bond of trust in you...make sure that his this trust should never gets broken...tum kabhi uska bharosa mat ttodna Daya...ab woh tumhe khush rakhne ke liye jee taud koshish karega...and it is a positive sign...yeh koi choti baat nahin hain Daya...it will be the first step for us to bring Senior Inspector Abhijeet back...**_

Daya's trance broke with Abhijeet's painful whisper in his ears as...

Abhijeet: tum kabhi mujhe chodke mat jana Daya...PLEASE nahin...mera koi nahin hain yaar...tum mujhe daant lo...mar lo...kuch bhi kar lo...par kabhi mujhe chodke jana mat...kabhi nahin haan?...(Daya nodded positively)...tum naraz ho mujhse?...

Daya separated himself from the hug softly while wiping away his tears with a soft and loving...

Daya(with smile): naraz?...main kyun tumse naraz honga yaar?...(while touching his scarred cheek)...apne itna pyara bhai se koi bhala kaise naraz ho sakta hain?...

A shy smile appeared on Abhijeet's face as he looked up for a moment towards Daya's smiling face...he was feeling an extreme sooth seeing the smile of his beloved brother and hearing his loving words...Daya too was feeling happy seeing his brother's shy smile and he said...

Daya: yeh huyi na mere bhai jaisi baat?...jaao...fresh ho jaao...main nashta lagata hoon...

Abhijeet nodded and went to the washroom for freshen up and Daya went to the kitchen arrange reakfast...he laid table properly and waited for Abhijeet to join...

Abhijeet joined him after a while silently...Daya looked at him but Abhijeet again immediately lowered his eyes and forwarded his hand towards the plate which Daya had kept for him...Daya frowned once as he felt that something was wrong with Abhijeet again as he had no traces of the relaxation which he had managed to provide his heart sometimes ago...he was again looking silent...

Abhijeet picked up some chowmein in fork and again got lost... Daya was looking towards him with sharp gaze as he wanted to see the reaction of Abhijeet seeing solid chowmein as food as Dr. Anurag had forbidden him to give liquid food as soup as nowadays Abhijeet was a bit uncomfortable with liquid things...he took very little quantity of water i.e. the quantity he needed to be alive...not even a drop more...that too gulping down with closed eyes...

Daya touched him with a soft...

Daya: boss...kya hua yaar?...khao na...pasand nahin aaya kya khana?...

Abhijeet came out from his trance with that touch and put a little quantity of chowmein in mouth and felt something got coiled near his throat...he could not swallow down what he was chewing...his stomach felt retching and he forcefully gulped down the bite...he again took a small bite and again his stomach retched...

He suddenly felt that all the food he had taken was climbing up from his stomach to his throat and he rushed towards the washroom covering his mouth with his hands...he closed the door of the washroom and vomited out all of the food into washbasin...

After washing his face properly he sat down on the floor, burying his face in his hands while weeping silently...suddenly he felt a soft touch on his shoulder...a loving and soothing touch...he looked up and saw the person whom had he expected...his brother...Daya...

Daya wiped away his face properly with a towel and then supported him to take him out of the washroom...the whole procedure took place in extreme silence as both of them did not feel any need to speak even a word as sometimes silence spoke more than words...

Daya made Abhijeet sit on his bed and he himself sat in front of him, facing him...he closed his eyes to gain strength for the unwanted thing he had to do after it...when he heard a painful tone...

Abhijeet: I am sorry Daya...extremely sorry yaar...

Daya opened his eyes with shock and said in a surprised tone...

Daya: sorry?...par kyun?...tumhari kya galti is mein?...

Abhijeet(in low painful tone): yaar tumne itni mehnat se woh khana banaya aur maine ulti kar diya...yaar tumne khana accha banaya tha...par main kha nahin paya...yaar please mujhe maaf kar do...maine tumhe hurt kiya na?...yaar please mujhe maaf kar do...maine jaan bujhke nahin kiya kuch bhi...

Daya stopped him with a firm grip over his hand...Abhijeet looked him with question...Daya said with soft yet firm tone...

Daya: Abhi...ek baat batao...jab bhi main beemar hua karta tha tab to maine bhi kitne baar tumhare banaya hua khana ulti kar diya...yaad haina?...tab tum mujhse naraz hote the kya?...

Abhijeet(in eager tone): nahin yaar...main aise kaise...tum to tab beemar hua karte the na?...yeh to beemari mein normal haina?...

Daya: to aaj main kyun naraz hounga?...tum bhi to aaj beemar ho...aur aisa to ho hi sakta hain beemari mein...

Abhijeet(with a sad smile): mazak uda rahe ho?...(standing up with a jerk)...meri is halat tumhe beemari lagta hain?...(touching the burnt skin of his face)...ACID ATTACK hua hain mujh par...(shouting in pain)...matlab samajhte ho tum iska?...yeh mera puri zindagi barbad kar diya hain...and do you think that I will ever be able to show my this burnt face in front of this world?..._.{__**Krittz**__: this is the answer of your one question}..._

Daya(in firm tone): mujhe yeh ek hadsa lagta hain...jiske wajah se tum beemar hoke ghar mein baithe ho...tum phirse normal life mein wapas aa sakte ho...bas ek baar theek ho jaao...recovery ke baad tum CID join karoge...

Abhijeet(in tease): tum mera mazak uda rahe ho na Daya?...tum maan hi maan mujh pe haste ho na?...sirf tum kyun?...duniya ke sare log mujh pe haste hain?...main to duniya ke liye koi joker hoon na...jis par hasa jaa sakta hain, jiski mazak udaya jaa sakta hain...(pushing him badly)...tum chale jaao Daya...JAAO...jaao main kehta hoon...mujhe nahin banna kisika joker...nahin banna kisike hasi mazak ka target...kuch nahin chahiye mujhe...kuch nahin...

Daya did not move even an inch from his place...when Abhijeet stopped, he said in calm tone...

Daya: ho gaya tumhara?...bol chuke ho jo bolna hain?...ab main kuch bolu?...

Abhijeet only nodded in closed eyes...Daya, after hesitating a bit, took his hand in his hands then said in soft tone...

Daya: Abhi...boss...tum theek ho jaoge yaar...tumhara...(touched the scars of his face)...yeh sab nishan jo tumhe woh sab yaad dilata hain, mit jayega...puri tarah se mit jayega yaar...humesha ke liye mit jayega...

Abhijeet opened his eyes and said in a helpless tone...

Abhijeet: jhoothi tassali de rahe ho mujhe tum Daya?...main janta hoon ki mera yeh chehra ab kabhi theek nahin hoga...kabhi nahin...kabhi bhi nahin...

He burst into painful tears...Daya did not say anything as he knew that Abhijeet needed time to expel out all of his pain he stored in his heart...when he saw that Abhijeet had stopped weeping, he gently put his hand on his head with a soft...

Daya: Abhi...

Abhijeet, in response, hugged him tightly...while biting his lips tightly in order to stop himself from expressing all the pain...yes...though he wanted to expel all the pain of his heart and to share all the secret agony hid in his heart with his brother...but he was afraid of the consequences...he feared that his brother might start hating him or might think that he was weak and unable to save himself...Daya rubbed his back slowly and said in soft yet firm tone...

Daya: yaar main promise kar raha hoon yaar...tum bilkul theek ho jaoge...phir se CID join kar sakoge...

Abhijeet(in innocent tone): promise?...

Daya(with sweet smile): promise...par ek baat hain...

Abhijeet separated himself from the hug and said in scared tone...

Abhijeet: kya?...(in tears)...tum mujhe chodke chale to nahin jaoge na?...

Daya: tum ek baat dhyan se samajh lo...tumhare saath jo hua hain woh bas ek ACCIDENT hain...kya hain?...accident...tum phir kabhi apne aapko is hadse ka zimmedar nahin manoge...(in strict tone)...nahin manoge?...samajh gaye?...

Abhijeet: tumhe lagta hain Daya ki I am not responsible for this incident?...

Daya(in soft tone): kal agar mere saath aisa gota hain to tum kya mujhe...

Abhijeet immediately put his hand on his mouth and said in scared tone...

Abhijeet: nahin Daya...kabhi nahin...kabhi bhi nahin...hargiz nahin...tum mere bhai ho yaar...tum mere har dard baant sakte ho Daya par yeh nahin...kabhi bhi nahin...phir kabhi aisa mat bolna Daya...

Daya(with a sweet smile): theek hain nahin bolunga...kabhi nahin bolunga...par pehle promise karo ki tum phir kabhi apne aapko is ACCIDENT ka zimmedar nahin manoge?...karo promise?...

Abhijeet(with a small smile): promise...

Daya smiled sweetly and hugged his buddy again while thinking...

Daya: chalo treatment ka first stage to complete hua...Abhijeet ab na hi khud ko us hadse ka zimmedar manega aur na hi us accident ko accident manne se inkar karega...Thanks Dr. Anurag...

He felt himself blessed for having a talk with the famous psychiatrist last night...but next moment his smile vanished remembering the bitter task he would have to do the next...he closed his eyes and a tear drop fell from his eyes...

Meanwhile miles away in that dark room Surya was writing something on a paper with a smirk...he capped the pen and said...

Surya: Abhijeet babu...ab to tum gaye...mere jaal se ab tum mikal hi nahin paoge...

END OF THE CHAPTER

* * *

**To kya hai woh bitter task jo Daya ko karna hoga?...kya hoga Surya ka agla chal?...kya hain Abhijeet ki treatment ka agla step?...kya Surya ke haathon se Daya bacha payega Abhijeet ko?...janne ke liye stay tuned...**

_**Sambhavi**_: arey yaar pehle Abhijeet ko wapas aane do...phir na hoga revenge...trust me bohot maza aayega...thank you

_**Aaniyadi**_: di itna aasani se Surya thodi na chodega Abhijeet sir ko...thank you di...

_**Pranjaldi**_: naraz ho di?kal aapke Birthday haina...to yeh chapter aapke liye gift...🎁🎁🎁🎁...Happy Birthday in advance...🎂🎂🎂🎂🎂🎂🎂🎂🎂...

Those who stopped me from leaving this ff...thank you very much...but answer me a question...can anyone be calm hearing that Go And Commit Suicide?...I am badly hurt with it...

_**Guest**_: you should be thankful to is that we are giving you the opportunity to enjoy daily soap in the cost of a bit data cost only...see how much expensive tv channels are?...Star Plus, Zee tv, Sony and Colors are of Rs 19 Each...hum to bas kuch reviews lete hain...and are you jealous of my reviews?...Adya's family is not reviewing me since two chapters as her sister has died due to an accident...tumhe to himmat hain nahin ki ek ID bhi bana pao ff pe...LOL!...aur haan according to you mujhe likhna nahin aata...may I ask aapko aata hain?...agar haan to post a story...main tumhare pass pen pakadke seekhne baithungi...LOL!...

Next will be after _**415**_ reviews...

Views jitna milte hain us hisaab se bohot hi less hain yeh number...

Missing _**Krittz**_ and _**Dharadi**_ in last chapter...

* * *

Please read and review

Thanks to each and every reviewers...

With love and regards...

Yours Nikita...


	10. Chapter 10

**EID MUBARAK EVERYONE...HERE IS THE EID GIFT...**

* * *

Daya gently patted his back and said in a soft tone...

Daya: Abhi...boss...main ab tumhe jo kuch bhi bataunga...shayad yeh janke tumhe dhakka lagega par tum himmat mat harna...theek hain boss?...

Abhijeet(in scare): kya?...kahin...kahin...tum mujhe chodke to nahin chale jaoge na?...Daya PLEASE...please aisa mat karna...mera...mera...mera aur koi nahin hain yaar...

Daya was now getting irritated due to hearing the same useless fear of Abhijeet about being him alone...he now said in harsh tone after separating...

Daya: tumhare sui humesha ek hi jagah pe kyun atakte hain?...kitni bar sunna chahte ho ki main nahin jaunga tumhe chodke?...

Abhijeet felt hurt due to sudden harshness of Daya, he lowered his head and said in low voice...

Abhijeet: sorry...ainda aisa nahin bolunga phir kabhi...

Some tears appeared in his brown eyes but he managed to hide them well...he was afraid of THIS...yes he was afraid of losing all the love and respect for him from his brother's heart...and that was happening...his brother was getting irritated by his problems...he thought in mind...

Abhijeet: bilkul waisa hi ho raha hain jaisa Surya kehta tha...sach mein...main khudke saath saath Daya ke life bhi barbaad kar raha hoon...Nahin...mera zindagi to barbaad ho hi chuka hain...ab main Daya ke zindagi barbaad hone nahin dunga...main woh hi karunga jo uske liye sahi hoga...

He took the decision and once looked up towards Daya...Daya too was looking towards him...actually he was feeling guilty due to that harsh tone used by him for his brother...Dr. Anurag had told him to be strict with Abhijeet, not harsh...

_**Tumhe kabhi kabhi strict hona padega Daya...uske bhale ke liye hi strict honge tum...woh ab ziddi ho gaya hain pata hi hain tumhe...beech beech mein woh bohot bekaar ki zid bhi karega...jaise ki khana nahin khana...medicines nahin lena waise...tab tumhe strict hona padega...**_

He remembered these and felt more guilty...he gently grabbed his brother's palm in his both hands and said in a soft tone...

Daya: I am sorry Abhi...mera woh matlab nahin tha yaar...yaar tum kyun barbar ek hi baat bol rahe the?...woh bhi bekaar ki baatein...tumhe pata haina ki main tumhe chodke kabhi bhi, kahin bhi nahin jaunga...phir?...kyun bekaar mein dar rahe ho tum?...

Abhijeet(in mind): jise dard hota hain sirf woh hi samajh sakta hain Daya...mere is dard ka ehsus tumhe kabhi nahin hoga...aur na hi main tumhe kabhi bhi hone dunga...(to Daya)...it's ok main samajh sakta hoon Daya...(again in mind)...ki main tum par kitna bada bojh hoon...

Daya frowned once hearing the term 'Daya' as Abhijeet rarely used to call him by name but used 'yaar' , 'bhai' etc. to call him...he felt that he had hurt him...so he gently wrapped him in a warm hug and said...

Daya: Abhi...mujhe maaf kar do...please maaf kar do mujhe...main janta hoon ki maine tumhe bohot dukh diya hain...please boss...I am sorry...please boss...tum mujh par gussa ho lo...chaho to daant lo...mar lo...par yaar please...kabhi bhi gusse mein ta kisi aur wajah se mujhe chodke mat jana...(Abhijeet was shocked to hear that)...mera aur koi nahin hain yaar...main bas yeh hi chahta hoon ki tum...isliye thoda strict ho gaya tha...bas yeh hi...aur kuch nahin...

Unknowingly Abhijeet's hand went towards Daya's head and he began to rub his fingers in his hairs...he was feeling ashamed for his those thoughts which he was considering true...some tears appeared in his eyes re-realising the truth that he was the only earthly relation which Daya had in his life and he could not tolerate the pain of losing him...

Both remained sitting in that position till long until Daya realised that now it was the correct time for doing that bitter task...he separated himself from Abhijeet and then said in a deep tone after taking a deep breath...

Daya: Abhi...boss main ab jo tumhe bataunga use dhyan se sunna...main janta hoon ki tumhe bohot dard hoga...par main yeh bhi janta hoon ki you are enough strong to tolerate that pain...

Abhijeet: baat kya hain Daya?...tum baat ko itna idhar udhar ghuma kyun rahe ho?...saaf saaf bol sakte ho...(in pain)...mujhe naye naye dard milne ki adat ho gaya hain Daya...tum bol sakte ho...

Daya closed his eyes in pain and bit his lips once...Abhijeet's warm touch on his hands was giving him strength to do the too much tough task which Dr. Anurag ordered him...He said after a while...

Daya: boss...tumhare saath jo bhi hua hain, is hadse ke khabar media walon ko pata chal gaya hain...

Abhijeet jerked hearing it...Daya shivered badly in fear feeling the jerk and looked at him with anxious face...Some beads of sweat appeared on Abhijeet's forehead and his hand which was tightly secured in Daya's grip began to shiver badly...he closed his eyes and Surya's teasing tone rang in his ears as...

_**Jab duniya ko tumhara sach pata chalega tab tum unke liye bas ek hot hossip banke reh jaoge...kya banke reh jaoge?...hot gossip...sab...sab tumhare character pe hi ungli uthayenge...tab tum kya karoge Abhijeet?...is liye main jo kehta hoon woh karo...khatam kar do khudko...jab tum hi nahin rahoge tab in gossips ka kya?...tum to dekhne nahin aaoge na?...phir?...kya farq padta hain?...**_

Daya was watching his brother during all these with a sharp gaze...he was waiting for Abhijeet to speak out, to cry out his heart and to share all of his pain with him but he could see his silence only...he now shook Abhijeet lightly with a soft...

Daya: Abhi...

Abhijeet opened his eyes and looked towards Daya...yes Surya was right...he did not have any right to live after all these...NEVER...but how?...how could he do so with Daya present in his house?...Daya would never allow him to take any wrong step...'wrong '?...was it really wrong at present?...NO...NEVER...he would have to do so...for himself and for Daya...yes for Daya too...he did not want to be a burden on him...he had an independent life and he must enjoy it...

Daya was looking towards him with anxiety...he was fearing something worst to come in their way but not clearly understanding what might it be...he did not want to give such shocking news to Abhijeet but he was compelled to do so as Dr. Anurag strictly said to him...

_**Yeh ek aisa news hai Daya jo Abhijeet ko bohot jald pata chal jayega chahe tum ise jitna bhi chupane ki koshish kyun na karo...mere khyal se tumhe hi Abhijeet ko yeh khabar sunana hoga...woh bhi jald se jald...Agar use kisi external source se yeh khabar pata chala to woh mann hi mann toot jayega yeh sochke ki Daya, uske bhai ne usse yeh khabar chupaya...you will lost trust in his eyes...aur is haal mein agar uska vishwas toota to pata haina kya kar sakta hain woh...**_

Daya gently grabbed his palm and said in soft and loving voice...

Daya: tum chinta mat karo boss...main tumhe kuch nahin hone dunga...kuch nahin...kuch bhi nahin...tumhe vishwas haina mujh par?...(in deep tone)...apne is 21 saal ki Dosti par?...

Abhijeet only gave a mere nod while thinking about something deeply...Daya shook him lightly with...

Daya: kya baat hain Abhi?...itna kya soch rahe ho?...zyada mat socho...sab theek hain yaar...

Abhijeet(in mind): woh to dikh hi raha hain kaisa theek hain...

Daya forcefully cupped his face and said in firm tone...

Daya: Abhi...kuch nahin hua hain...kuch bhi nahin hua hain...sab kuch theek hain...main hoon na?...main sab kuch theek kar dunga...media ko pata chal gaya to kya hua?...main tum par zara sa bhi aanch nahin aane dunga...kuch nahin hoga...koi kuch nahin karega tumhare saath...kuch bhi nahin...koi kuch bhi nahin kahega tumhe...kuch nahin...

Abhijeet only stared towards the open window of the room with lost eyes...he only gave a nod...Daya said in soft and loving tone...

Daya: accha tum yahin baitho, main tumhare liye khana leke aata hoon...yahin baithe raho yaar...(with strictness)...bilkul chup chap...hilna nahin yahan se...theek hain?

Abhijeet did not say anything but continued to stare outside the window...Daya sighed and moved out to bring food for Abhijeet...Abhijeet now turned his gaze towards his exit way and wiped away the painful tears which had come in his eyes...

* * *

NEXT MORNING 

He woke up with the nightmare of that night and sat up on bed...he was panting badly with painful tears rolling down his cheeks...he went to the dining table, poured a glass of water and drank it in one go...his own room had no water as he had woken up in the night several times due to that horrible nightmare and he had to gulp down multiple glasses of water to cool down his burning heart's pain...

He remained standing there with supporting himself on a chair with closed eyes...his sighs were really high...since that night when he had to suffer the brutal attack on his body and mind, this nightmare and flashes of that incident was his companion, day and night, always...some drops of tears again fell down from his eyes as he again remembered that night...he whispered in pain...

Abhijeet: nahin...main aur nahin seh sakta...aur bardash nahin hota mujhse...kya?...(he burst out in tears)...kya bigada tha Maine unka?...kya bigada tha?...kyun mere saath kyun aisa kiya unlogo ne?...kyun aisa kiya?...mere puri zindagi barbaad karke kya mila unhe?...

He went to his room and stood in front of the mirror of the dressing table and gently touched his face i.e. the scars...his eyes reddened in anger as he again remembered those brutes...he said in chewing tone...

Abhijeet: main mita dunga...main unlogo ke diya hua har nishan mita dunga apne jism se...mita dunga main...

He pierced his nail into a piece of his loose burnt skin of his face and began to pull it out strongly...his face skin was like the body of fish i.e. placed like scales now...loose yet firmly rooted...he was feeling immense pain due to this but he never stopped...he pulled out a piece of skin and screamed lightly...

He touched the place and fresh blood came to his hand...he was feeling much pain in that place so he rushed towards the first aid box and took out some cotton rapidly...he soaked it in antiseptic and pressed it on the fresh wound...

Now his eyes filled with tears as he was feeling extreme pain...not physical but mental...the mental pain was unbearable for him...as it was increasing with passing of time...Abhijeet fell on his knees and covered his face with his hands...tears of pain and HELPLESSNESS was coming out from his eyes rapidly...

All of a sudden he jerked badly as the doorbell rang...He knew who it must be so he did not move from his place...it must be the milkman who supplied milk packets to their house every morning...he always at first rang the doorbell and then put the milk packets in front of the door and leave hurriedly...

Abhijeet waited for sometime as he did not want to the milkman to see him in this condition i.e. with burnt face...no outsider had seen him with his burnt face till now...then moved towards the door after taking a glance of Daya's room where Daya was sleeping but not peacefully...he was frowning while murmuring something...

Abhijeet stepped towards his room but immediately stopped remembering the decision he had taken yesterday to end himself...he whispered in pain...

Abhijeet: nahin mere yaar...tujhe mere bina jeene ki adad dalna padega...mere zindagi to barbaad ho hi chuka hain...main tere zindagi bhi barbaad hote huye nahin dekh sakta mere bhai...

He the went to the door and opened it to Collect the milk packets...but next moment got almost the shock of his life seeing outside...

END OF THE CHAPTER...

* * *

**To aakhir kya dekha Abhijeet ne?...kya tha bahar?...Abhijeet ke dimag mein jo khichdi pak raha hain uska kya pata chalega Daya ko?...Daya kyun neend mein bhi hain pareshan?...can Daya save Abhijeet before it got too late?...janne ke liye stay tuned...**

_**Krittz**_: Di...I know that Abhijeet sir's reaction in this story did not match with his strong character...but it is the main problem that he was strong once...agar woh pehle weak hote to shayad yeh story form na hota...hope you have not understood what I mean...patience di...sab clear ho jayega...thanks for the guidance...

_**Nidha**_: ff ko pata nahin kya hua hain...beech beech mein review show up nahin karta...bur remember writers kabhi normal review delete nahin karte...and I trust you that you have not bashed them...but we can read each and every review in our E-mail inbox...don't worry your reviews are reaching the writers...thank you and welcome back...

Missing _**Zeb**_ and _**Dharadi**_ since long...missed _**Aaniyadi**_ in last chapter...

* * *

_Friends I need your help...actually the MS word file containing __**BOJH**__ details was deleted by my mother from my mobile...will you give me a short summary of the story please?...actually I have limited time to be spent for Fanfiction now...us mein agar main khudki story padungi tab story likhungi kab aur dusre writer ki story padungi kab?...hope you will understand and will help me..._.

Jinko bhi is story mein Abhijeet sir ki attitude ko lekar sawal hain woh please _**Krittikadi**_ ko diya gaya mera reply padhiye...all will be clear as crystal...

Next will be after 455 reviews...

Will try to give an emotional chapter...

* * *

Please read and review

Thanks to each and every reviewers

With love and regards...

Yours Nikita...

Take Care And Stay Blessed...


	11. Chapter 11

_**Happy Birthday My dear **__**LUVCIDDUODOSTI **__**...wish you many many happy returns of the day...here ia your gift dear...**_

* * *

The milkman who was standing outside the door, looked at him and jumped backwards in fear with a panicked...

The milkman: baap re!...kitna darawana shaqal hain!...kaun hain aap?...

Abhijeet immediately closed the door on his face and hid his face in his palms with...

Abhijeet(in teary tone): t...tum?...tum yahan kya kar rahe ho?...tum to packets rakhke chale jate ho na?...ruke kyun aaj?...

The milkman: mujhe to bas Abhijeet sahab ko ek chitthi dena hain...isliye ruk gaya...par mujhe kya pata tha ki is ghar mein ek bhoot bhi rehne laga hain aaj kal...

Abhijeet grabbed the handle of the door tightly and bit his lips to control his tears which did not seem to listen to his objection and rolled down his cheeks rapidly...he said in moist tone...

Abhijeet: t...tum chitthi bhi ba...bahar hi chod do...

The milkman: nahin...nahin...mujhe saaf saaf kaha gaya hain ki yeh chitthi main Abhijeet sahab ke haath mein hi doon...aur kisi ke nahin...

Abhijeet now felt troubled...how would he face the milkman again who was scared of his burnt face?...would not he spread the news of being the first person to see Senior Inspector Abhijeet's burnt face to media?...oh god!...what should he do now?...

After some moments, he opened the door, immediately covered his face with his palms with a moist...

Abhijeet: do...do kaunsa chitthi dena hain...do...

The Milkman: nahin nahin...aap Abhijeet sahab ko bulaiye...main unhi ko dunga...

Abhijeet: ma...main hi Abhijeet hoon...do kya dena hain?...

The milkman(in shock): Abhijeet sahab...aapka yeh halat kisne kiya?...

Abhijeet: kisi ne nahin...tumhe jo dena hain do...

The milkman handed him an envelope and then said...

The Milkman: waise sahab...ek baat batun?...bura mat maniyega...

Abhijeet: kya?...

The milkman: aapka shaqal ek dum darawana ho gaya hain...bilkul bhoot jaisa...aap na kisi ke saamne mat aana...bewajah dar jayega woh aapko dekhke...

Abhijeet only nodded and entered the house after collecting the milk packets and the letter...he put the packets in the kitchen and entered his own room...he closed the door, sat on the floor and opened the letter with a painful sigh...

He opened the letter and shivered from his core seeing the handwriting...he could easily identify it as he had seen it multiple times in the form of those horrible letters which he used to get from different sources in hospital...letters with scared Abhijeet from his core...it was Surya's handwriting!...he put his eyes in the letter which was unstable as his hands was trembling badly...

Pyare Abhijeet babu,

Tumhare munh dikhayi mubarak ho...rasm ek chota sa milkman ke haathon pura hua isliye bura manna...Kya kare?...ab majboori haina?...main to socha tha ki media persons ke haathon se yeh subh kaam pura karunga...par tumhara woh bhai...tumhara pyara Daya...media walon ko tumhare pass aane hi nahin diya...kitna Josh se jawab diya...aur kitna dum se jawab diya...mann bhar gaya bas...(Abhijeet smiled although tears were rolling down his cheeks)...woh tumse aach mein bohot pyar karta hain Abhijeet babu...sach!...mere nafrat ki kasam...

Par kya tum usse utna hi pyar karte ho?...NAHIN...tum Daya se utna pyar nahin karte Abhijeet babu...agar karte to uski zindagi aise barbaad nahin karte...Haan...Haan Abhijeet haan...tum Daya ki zindagi barbaad kar rahe ho...tum us par ek bojh ke siwa aur kuch bhi nahin ho...bojh samajhte ho na?...woh hi jise English mein BURDEN kehte hain...

Agar tum Daya ko sach mein pyar karte ho na to tum uske zindagi ka rukavat na bante...sacchi dosti ka matlab jante ho tum?...sachchi dosti ka matlab hota hain unconditional love, trust and sacrifice...kya Daya ke liye tumhare dil mein woh sab hain?...bolo Abhijeet jawab do...kya sach mein legendary Daya- Abhijeet ki dosti sachchi dosti hain?...NAHIN...tum apne khud ke swarth ke liye Daya ka istemal ksrte ho Abhijeet...pehle bhi kiye ho...aaj bhi kar rahe ho...aur janta hoon aage bhi karoge...

Agar tum Daya ke sach much bhalai chahte ho na Abhijeet...to nikal jaao uski zindagi se...tum jaise kamzor admiyon ki koi jagah nahin hain is duniya mein jo khudki atma raksha bhi na kar sake... waise Daya hain bohot accha...woh tumhe pni zindagi se nahin jane dega aise...to tumhare pass sirf ek hi rasta bacha hain...jante ho kya?...SUICIDE...

Haan Abhijeet suicide...khatam kar do khud ko...is mein do faida hain...Daya Abhijeet naam ke bojh se azaadi mil jayega...aur tumhe bhi apne dard aur takleef ae azaadi mil jayega...bas ek kadam Abhijeet...aur do logo ko azaadi mil jayega...mere baat mano to utho aur jake peelo jo maine tumhe bheja hain...

Jaao Abhijeet jaao...khatam kar do khud ko...ek kadam lo...aur khud azaad hone ke saath saath Daya ko bhi azaad kar do...tumhe koi haq nahin hain Daya ki zindagi ka rukavat banne ka...Jaao Abhijeet jaao...Go...go Abhijeet go...GO AND KILL YOURSELF...JAAO ABHIJEET JAAO...MAR JAAO...

With hate...

Tumhare

Surya...

Abhijeet folded the letter and remained sitting there silently, attaching his head with the bed behind...his eyes were not flooding today...they were dry...only the hardness of determination was present in them...

Yes he did not have the right to be a burden on his brother...but no doubt he was being so...due to him...yes only due to him Daya was not able to get forward in his life...twice...yes TWICE...he had snatched his love from his brother twice...at first Purbi then Shreya...

Two drops of tears rolled down from his eyes as he remembered some loving words spoken by his brother for him...

_**Dost nahi hoon, bhai hoon main tumhara...**_

_**Aur kisi ko na ho par mujhe Abhijeet pe pura bharosa hain...**_

_**Chalo aaj hum ek dusre se waada karte hain ki aage chahe jo bhi ho uska asar hum humare dosti par nahin padne denge...**_

_**Main tumhe marne nahin dunga Abhijeet...**_

Soothing words...loving touch...warm hug...unconditional support...unending love...what had not he got from his brother?...but what had he given him?...NOTHING...instead of giving, he had snatched his love from him...not once but twice...

He hid his face between his two knees and wept silently...the bottle which Surya had sent him was lying beside his hand...he was feeling helpless...his heart was not allowing him to go away from Daya, his brother but his brain was insisting him to run away from his brother's life...allowing him to live his life...but...

His helplessness was reminding him that morning when he had opened his eyes in Surya's imprisonment...the morning which arose after that horrible night...horrible night when those brutes had attacked his body, had attacked his mind, had attacked HIM...

_Abhijeet opened his eyes as fresh sunlight fell on his eyes...he regained total consciousness after a while and tried to sit straight with straight face but next moment compelled to lower his face again feeling a sharp pain in all-over his face...a sharp scream came out from his mouth with panting as..._

_Abhijeet: aaaaahhhhh...Daya!..._

_He felt that a bandage was tied tightly around his face...but the burning sensation and extreme pain in his face was driving him mad...he jerked his body badly while grounding his teeth to tolerate that pain..._

_He tried to free himself as he wanted to touch his wounds as he himself wanted to see the damage done to him by them...but alas!...his all efforts went in vain as he still was tied to that chair with thick ropes..._

_Being unsuccessful repeatedly, anger filled his mind but pain and helplessness were more than it...he shouted in anger? or pain?...or FEAR?..._

_Abhijeet: stupid bu*****...himmat ho to haath khol do mera...phir dikhata hoon kayar kaun hain...kholo mera haath..._

_Two men who was standing outside the door acting as his guards were laughing at this...one said to the other..._

_First goon: dekh dekh aaj kitna hoshiyar ban raha hain...kal raat to ek dum dara hua chuha ban gaya tha...aaj dekh shan patti dikha raha hain kitna..._

_Second good: phad phadane de...jo karna tha hum to kar hi chuke hain...s***...bada aaya tha boss ko arrest karne...aisa tod diya na boss ne use...ki phir kabhi khada nahin ho payega..._

_First goon: boss ko to accha bolna hoga...use first aid bhi diya...pani se munh dhulake...dawai laga diya...doctor bulake ilaj bhi karwaya..._

_Second goon: phir doctor ko bhi upar..._

_Both burst out in loud laugh as they could hear Abhijeet's painful yet angry scream from inside...they were enjoying those screams as if anything very funny was happening inside..._

_Meanwhile Abhijeet tore open one his one hand and opened the another...he freed his feet quickly and rushed towards the door in full rage...he pushed open the door and rushed out from the small room where he had experienced the worst incident of his life..._

_Next moment he got spattered on the floor getting a sharp blow on his leg...even without noticing the wound, he could understand that it was a deep wound and was bleeding profusely...he looked up and shivered next moment seeing Surya kneeling in front of him..._

_He move backwards a bit seeing the demon's face once again as he was again feeling that some arms were grabbing him and Surya was pouring that burning liquid on his face repeatedly..._

_Surya touched his jaw and lifted his face a bit, he tightened his grip on Abhijeet's cheeks and pressed it so tightly that he screamed in pain..._

_Abhijeet: aaaaahhhhh..._

_Surya(with smirk): ahha!...dard!yeh hi to dekhna chahta tha main tumhare aankhon mein Abhijeet...dard aur DAR!...aur is waqt tumhare aankhon mein woh dono hi majood hain...Aur yeh hi meri jeet hain..._

_He took out an injection syringe from his pocket and next moment stabbed it in Abhijeet's shoulder...he felt that his head had become heavy and his eyes too wanted to shut...he was fell down near Surya's feet and he laughed with..._

_Surya: kya baat hain Abhijeet babu?...itne mein hi haar manke mera joota chatna chahte ho?...bhai maine to suna tha ki CID officers kutte ki dum ki tarah hote hain...haar mante hi nahin...aur tum itne mein hi ghutne tek diye..._

_Abhijeet could hear each and every word spoken by Surya but he had no power left to protest against it due to that injection...Surya ordered to the goons..._

_Surya: aye tumlog khade khade munh kya dekh rahe ho?...utha lo ise aur bandh do us chair se...aur haan is bar agar yeh use khol diya na to tum log nahin jante main kya kar sakta hoon..._

_Two men held Abhijeet's arms and dragged him towards that chair again...Abhijeet's body was getting injured due to it's friction with the floor but he could not protest...the men picked him up, made him sit in the chair again and again tied him with it but this time more tightly..._

_Surya entered the room after a while and knelt in front of him...Abhijeet could feel his presence around him and shivered in fear...but Surya did nothing...he only untied the bandage around Abhijeet's face and began to wash the wound with ice water..._

_Ice water...water...liquid...Abhijeet's body got a huge jerk feeling it and he began to try to free himself...but two men grabbed him tightly and Surya continued to do his work...a soft yet painful whisper came out from Abhijeet's mouth as..._

_Abhijeet: na...nahin chod do mujhe...please chod do...bhagwan ke liye kuch mat karo...da...dard ho raha hain...bohot dard...please chod do...please?..._

_Surya only smiled cruelly and continued what he was doing...he, with care, washed Abhijeet's wounds with ice water and applied ointments on them...then he gently bandaged his face again with a new set of bandage..._

_Darkness appeared in front of Abhijeet's eyes...and he did not remember anything after it..._

After so many days after it Abhijeet was feeling that same pain...that same helplessness...Again.

* * *

Daya woke up and discovered Abhijeet standing near the window, staring outside...his red eyes were giving the witness of his lack of sleep...nowadays Abhijeet's sleeping hours had reduced much, he knew...though uninformed, Daya could easily understand that nightmares of that night always disturbed Abhijeet since they had rescued him and he could guess that the criminal was still disturbing Abhijeet...

He jerked away his thoughts, went to his brother and said in soft tone...

Daya:, good morning Abhi...

Abhijeet looked towards him silently and then said in silent low tone...

Abhijeet: good morning yaar...

He smiled at him...Daya could easily understand that the smile was fake but he did not say anything except...

Daya: chalo fresh ho jaao...main nashta lagata hoon...

He was about to turn when Abhijeet stopped him with...

Abhijeet: ACP sir ka phone aaya tha Daya...tumhe bureau bulaya hain unhone...emergency hain...

Daya(in shock): arey aise kaise bula kiya unhone?...main to chutti pe hoon...

Abhijeet: haan...woh...woh kuch confidential kaam hain to jana padega...

Daya: arey aise kaise tumhe ghar mein akela chodke chala jaun?...tum kaise ghar mein akela rahoge?...kahin woh media wale aake phir se pareshan karne lage to?...nahin nahin...main nahin jaunga bureau...

Abhijeet: Daya...main khud ka dhyan rakh sakta hoon...waisee bhi ab meri zindagi ab aise hi kategi...to tum kyun bekaar mein apni life barbaad kar rahe ho?...(Daya tried to say something)...jaao Daya...main theek hoon...

Daya: accha main ek baar ACP sir se baat kar leta hoon...mobile kahan hain mera?...

Abhijeet(in hurt): kyun?...tumhe mujh par bharosa nahin hain?...tumhe lagta hain main jhooth bol raha hoon?...

His own question brought tears in his eyes...Daya noticed it and immediately wiped it with...

Daya: nahin boss...aisa kuch bhi nahin hain yaar...main to bas jaldi lautne ki permission mangne ke liye hi call kar raha tha...mujhe tum par khud se bhi zyada bharosa hain...

Abhijeet: jaldi lautne ki zaroorat nahin hain yaar...I will manage...

Daya(in firm tone): nahin Abhi...main tumhe zyada der ke liye akela nahin chod sakta...aur yeh mera final decision hain...mera mobile leke aata hoon...ruko...

Abhijeet now felt troubled...how could he kill himself if Daya did not go out?...and his lie would get caught if Daya rang ACP sir...he could say...

Abhijeet: nahin Daya tum nashta banao...main mobile la deta hoon...

Daya nodded and went towards kitchen and Abhijeet went towards Daya's room while thinking how to stop Daya from ringing ACP sir...

Daya was thinking something while cutting vegetables in kitchen when he heard Abhijeet's voice as...

Abhijeet: yeh lo tumhara mobile Daya...

Daya smiled and went towards him to take the mobile...Abhijeet forwarded his hand to give the mobile and Daya forwarded his hand to take it...but instead of giving the mobile to Daya, Abhijeet deliberately dropped the mobile in the saucepan full of water which was on the gas oven between them and Daya had kept it there to boil something...

Daya looked at the mobile with wide eyes and said...

Daya: my god!...mera mobile...

He immediately tried to put his hand in the water but Abhijeet caught it immediately with...

Abhijeet(in anxious tone): Daya boiled water hain...kya kar rahe ho?...

He immediately turned off the oven and picked up the mobile from the water with a spatula...he forwarded it towards Daya who took it, checked it and said...

Daya: yeh to gaya kaam se...

Abhijeet took a breath of relief and said in guilty tone...

Abhijeet: I am sorry Daya...main jan bujhke nahin kiya aisa kuch...fisal gaya haath se achanak...please maaf kar do mujhe...

Daya(with smile): arey kya boss tum bhi...accident hain yaar...ho gaya galti se...maafi mangne jaise kuch bhi nahin hain...just relax...kuch nahin hua haan...

Abhijeet: tumhara mobile kharab kar diya na maine?...

Daya: kya Abhi...ek gaya to kya hua?...kharid lunga dusra...problem kya hain?...payment tum karna...(with naughty smile)...humesha ki tarah...

Abhijeet smiled to hear the naughty tone...he really did not want to go away leaving Daya but he must...remembering this, the smile vanished...Daya asked...

Daya: lo...ab tumhare phone do...main baat kar lu...ACP sir se...

Abhijeet again felt troubled but managed it well with...

Abhijeet: actually Daya...mere mobile ka battery down ho gaya hain...charge dena bhool gaya tha kal raat...to...

Daya(with sigh): lagta hain bureau jana hi padega...par main jaldi wapas aa jaunga...chinta mat karo...

Abhijeet nodded and left towards his own room...he closed the door and sat in front of it, supporting his back on it...finally the drop of tear came out from his eyes which he was stopping since long...he began to weep slowly...

Daya left the house after talking breakfast and Abhijeet bade him goodbye after a tight hug...he then closed the door and went to his room...he sat on the bed and took out the bottle which Surya had sent him...he opened it and looked at it's contents...some pills were there in it...he starred at them with teary eyes...some lines were flashing in his mind...

_**Mujhe is musibat se sirf tum nikal sakte ho Abhijeet...sirf tum...**_

_**Abhijeet kabhi jhooth nahin bolta sir...mujhe apne dost pe pura bharosa hain...**_.

_**Ab thodi der aram kar lena...baad mein karna jo karna hain...**_

Lines...no not lines only...each and every word spoken by his brother was coming in his mind repeatedly...they were never mere lines or words for him...they were like medicines which had the power to destroy each and every wound of him, may physical may mental...each and every pain...they were like the touch of the first water drop on which fell in mouth of such a person who was thirsty since long...

Whenever he was blamed, he had never left him alone...

Whenever he was injured, he had suffered more pain...

Whenever someone tried to harm him, he was the first one to resist it...

Whenever he was alone, he was the first one to hold his hand...

Whenever he was sad, he was the first to share his grief and made him smile...

**DAYA**...

Abhijeet was about to throw away the pills when he remembered...

_**Tum Daya ki zindagi barbaad kar rahe ho...**_

_**Tum Daya par BOJH ho...**_

_**Tum Daya ke khushiyon ki rukavat ho...**_

Abhijeet stopped, looked at those pills and whispered...

Abhijeet: nahin yeh hi sahi hain...main chala jaunga to Daya azaad ho jayega...Daya mujhe maaf karna yaar...lekin aaj jo bhi hia uske baad main nahin jee sakta...SORRY...

He poured a glass of water in his mouth and took out the pills...he, at once, put all the pills in his mouth and closed his eyes...

END OF THE CHAPTER...

* * *

**To kya hoga aage?...Kya Abhijeet ka Suicide Attempt hoga Successful?...Can Daya save Abhijeet from Surya?...Janne ke liye stay tuned...**

* * *

_**Abhi-Ya-Fan2104**_: dekho is baar cliff hanging pe nahin chodi...thank you...

_**Guest**_: zyada painful ho raha hain kya?...thank you...I think I met you long after...

Missing _**Zeb**_, _**Nidha**_, _**K.S.**_ and _**Rooh**_...

Next will be after _**500**_ reviews...

Dhamakedar chapter...

* * *

Please read and review...

Thanks To Each And Every Reviewers...

With Love And Regards...

Yours Nikita...


	12. Chapter 12

Next moment a tight Slap on his cheek compelled him to expel out all the contents from his mouth…..he touched his cheek, looked up and next moment a stunned whisper came out from his mouth as…

Abhijeet: Daya!...

He was greeted by another Slap on his face with a loud shout as...

Daya: chup!...bilkul chup...agar ek bhi labz munh se nikala to bohot bura ho jayega...bohot hi bura...pehle ek baat batao...yeh kya kar rahe the tum?...(grabbed him tightly from his shoulders)...bolo...(jerked him badly)...jawab do...yeh kya karnewale the tum?...(released him with a jerk)...yahan main din raat ek karke tumhe theek karne ki koshish kar raha hoon...aur tum yahan...chi...chi Abhijeet chi...shame on you...

Abhijeet tried to say something feebly as...

Abhijeet: Daya main...meri baat to...

Daya(in anger and hurt): kya sunu Abhijeet?...aur kyun sunu?...kya?...kya sunana chahte ho tum mujhe haan?...yeh hi na tum aaj itna kamzor pas gaye ho ki apne dard ke saamne tumhe kisi aur ke dard nazar nahin aa raha?...kya karne chale the tum haan?...kya?...

He again Slapped him in pain...he was not able to keep control over himself...he again shouted in pain...

Daya: kya...kya lagta hain tumhe ki tum akele sirf dard mein ho?...tumhe is halat mein dekhke mujhe nahin hain?...ACP sir ko nahin hain?...(Abhijeet looked up towards him with jerk)...us din thoda dant diye the to kya pyar nahin karte tumhe?...tumhe kya lagta hain?...tumhe takleef mein dekhke hum bohot khush hain?...tumhe ehsus bhi hain ki tumhe dard mein dekhke hum par kya beet raha hain...phir bhi hum apne takleef bhulake, din raat ek karke tumhe wapas lane ki koshish kar rahe hain...aur tum...chi!...

Abhijeet again tried to say something as...

Abhijeet: Daya tum mere baat to...

Daya(cut him in anger): kya bologe?...kya safai doge?...kya laga tha tumhe?...kya main tumhe itna bewakoof lagta hoon ki tum apne jaan dene ke liye kuch bhi drama karoge aur mujhe kuch bhi samajh nahin aayega?...mana tum jaisa nahin par aqal mujh mein bhi hain Abhijeet...aaj to bohot dimag chala tha tumhara...bohot hi soch samajh kar mujhe bahar bhejne ka plan banaya tha tumne...kitna determined the tum Abhijeet...par kash...kash tumne apna yeh dimag aur determination khudko wapas pane ke liye istemal karte...to mujhe aaj ka din dekhna nahin padta Abhijeet...kabhi nahin...

Abhijeet closed his eyes in pain...he was feeling extremely ashamed now for his own act now...he now whispered in painful tone...

Abhijeet: Daya I am sorry yaar...main woh...

He was compelled to stop as again a tight slap fell on his cheek...the corner of his lips got raptured and blood came out from the wound...Daya exclaimed in extreme pain...

Daya: kal tak...kal tak mujhe pura bharosa tha ki DCP Chitrolle ko jo challenge diya tha, ek saal ke andar tumhe wapas senior inspector Abhijeet banane ka, woh main hi jeetunga kyun ki mujhe vishwas tha ki mere bhai bohot strong hain...woh asaani se haar mannewalon mein se nahin hain...par aaj tumne mere us vishwas ko buri tarah thes pahuchaya hain Abhijeet...main haar gaya Abhijeet...main haar gaya aaj...tumne mujhe hara diya...us criminal ke nafrat ke saamne mera dosti haar gaya...I am a looser...looser...looser

Abhijeet tried to hug him but Daya jerked him away with...

Daya: mat chuna mujhe...door raho mujhse tum...pass mat aana mera...mera bhai itna kamzor nahin ho sakta...tum Abhijeet ho sakte ho...par mera Abhi nahin...kabhi nahin...kabhi bhi nahin...

He rushed out from the house while covering his face in his palms...one line was revolving in his mind as...

_**Kabhi toot gaya tab bhi aise hi sambhal lena Daya...**_

The line raised his pain and he turned towards Abhijeet with a painful...

Daya: ghar mein chaku hain...humare spare guns bhi hain...chuha marne ki dawai bhi hain...kar lena jo chaho...tum azaad ho apne saath kuch bhi karne ke liye...kyun ki tum par to kisi aur ka koi bhi haq hota hi nahin hain...main jaa raha hoon...tum wahin karo jo tumhare marzi hain...

He rushed out in rapid steps...Abhijeet tried to follow him but stopped as he was feeling a very high pain in his leg wound...he could have ignored it but he heard car igniting sound outside the house which sped off...

Feeling dejected, he sat down on the floor again and began to cry with sound...he was feeling too much anger on himself and wanted to punish himself badly for hurting his brother so much by his foolish yet nasty act...

He felt that Daya's anger was right...what he had done was not right and was not easy to forgive...his brother always considered him strong and had never expected such a nasty step from him...aaaaahhhhh!...he must not have risen such nasty step...

At that moment, the split water and those pills which had expelled out from his mouth due to Daya's Slap attracted his gaze...they were lying on floor beside him...although he had got three strong Slaps on his by Daya, he was not feeling angry on him...rather than he was feeling happy that Daya still loved him and wanted to get him back at any cost...no no he must not lose this opportunity...he must grab Daya's hand...

He forwarded his hand towards his mobile and thought to make a call to Daya...bur stopped the next moment remembering something...he patted his own head and whispered...

Abhijeet: oh shit!...Daya ka mobile ro maine pani mein phenk diya...ab kya karu?...haan ek kaam karta hoon Apurv ko phone lagata hoon...shayad uske pass gaya ho...

He immediately unlocked his mobile and made a call to Apurv...Apurv picked up the call after four or five bells and said...

Apurv: haan Abhijeet bolo...kaisi hain tabiyat ab?...

Abhijeet: haan yaar main theek hoon...

Apurv: to phir mujhe kyun call kiya bhai?...nahin mera matlab log to doctor ko sirf tab hi phone karta hain jab tabiyat kharab ho...par mere dost to sahi salamat haina?...

Abhijeet(impatiently): Apurv main mazak ke mood pe bilkul nahin hoon...mujhe tumse yeh poochna tha ki...

He stopped as he could not decide whether to tell Apurv regarding that matter or not?...but his tension was not allowing him to be silent so he asked after a lot of hesitation...

Abhijeet: Apurv woh...woh mujhe poochna tha ki...actually yaar...

Apurv: kya baat hain Abhijeet?...tum itna hichkhicha kyun rahe ho?...jo bolna hain bol do yaar...

Abhijeet: actually yaar...ummmmm...yaar Daya tumhare wahan hain kya?...

Apurv(in shock): Daya?...nahin to...woh ghar mein nahin hain kya?...

Abhijeet(with hesitation): nahin yaar...actually humare beech thoda aan baan ho gaya hain...(Apurv suppressed his smile)...to gusse mein ghar chodke chala gaya hain...ab tum hi batao main kahan dhundu use...

Apurv: ummmmmm...tum chinta mat karo yaar...mil jayega yaar tumhara bhai...gaya hoga aas pass hi...aa jayega...don't worry...

Abhijeet: par Apurv...

Apurv(in strict tone): Abhijeet...maine kaha na just relax...chalo apni aankhe bandh karo...aur ek lambi saans lo...come on!...

Abhijeet closed his eyes and then took a deep breath...he felt that his sinus, which was running fast, now lowering down slowly...Apurv sensed this and said in soft tone...

Apurv: Abhijeet kya hua hain haan?...itna pareshan kyun ho?...Daya gaya hoga aas pass kahin...aa jayega...(in suspicious tone)...kuch hua hain kya tum dono ke beech?...

Abhijeet closed his eyes in pain and shame as all the scene appeared in front of him again...but he managed to keep his tone normal...

Abhijeet: nahin nahin Apurv...k...kya hoga?...hum dono ke beech sab kuch normal hain...

Apurv: hmmmmmmm...ok...accha Abhijeet main ab rakhta hoon...mujhe patients attend karna hain...tum Daya aate hi mujhe foren call karna haan?...accha tum Daya ko phone kar lo na?...main karu?...

Abhijeet(instantly): nahin...nahin...tum phone mat karna...

Apurv(shocked): kya hua hain Abhijee?...sab kuch theek to haina?...

Abhijeet(in embarrassed tone): actually Daya ka mobile aaj pani mein gir gaya...(in low tone)...mere haath se...(Apurv raised his eyebrow)...to phone ghar mein hi hain...

Apurv: accha theek hain...par tum Daya ka laut aate hi mujhe call karna...theek hain?...aur khayal rakhna...apna bhi...aur Daya ka bhi...

The line disconnected at the very next moment...Abhijeet sighed and said in low painful tone...

Abhijeet: kash main uska khayal rakh pata Apurv...aur kash main khud ka khayal rakh pata...

He hid his face in between his knees and began to weep silently...he was missing Daya badly...and was too much worried for him...along with that he was angry with himself...how could he do so?...HOW?...

He stood up in rash and began to throw all the things kept in the room in different directions...his head was almost bursting due to anger...a stabbing pain was throbbing in his head...and his anger, his frustration and his mental pain was increasing it with span of time...

After a while it was seen that all the things present in his room was lying here and there, scattered...the glass furnitures had become mere pieces of glass...and the light wooden furnitures were lying in pieces...

After devastating the room totally, Abhijeet again sat down on floor with a thud...tears of helplessness were rolling down by his cheeks...he did not wipe them away but some painful whisper came out from his mouth as...

Abhijeet: Daya kahan hain yaar?...wapas aa jana yaar...please?...

He again burst into painful sobs, burying his face in his palms...

* * *

On the other hand, Apurv put down the mobile and said after looking towards the person sitting in front...

Apurv: congratulations ACP sir...humare plan kamiyab ho gaya...Abhijeet ne suicide Attempt kar liya hain...

ACP sir: aur ab uae samajh aa gaya hain ki uske zindagi mein Daya ka kya ahmiyat hain...haina?...

Apurv: haan...suna na aapne ki kitna pareshani tha uske awaaz mein...

Dr. Salunkhe: woh to accha hua ki woh doodhwala woh chitthi milte hi humare pass aa gaya...warna agar Abhijeet ke pass sach mein woh zeher ki pills le leta to bohot gadbad ho jata...bohot hi khatarnak zeher hain woh...munh mein dalte hi maut ho sakta tha...

ACP sir: thank you yaar Salunkhe...tu ne waqt pe zeher wali bottle ke saath suger cube wale bottle se badal diya tha...main kaise tera shukar...

Dr. Salunkhe: nahin boss...kabhi nahin...mujhe shukriya kehne se behtar yeh hi hoga ki tum Abhijeet ko wapas lane mein zyada dhyan se to...rahi baat Abhijeet ki...arey woh to mera bhi bete jaise haina?...chahe jitna lad loon, jhagad loon...(in moist tone)...bura bhala keh doon...par yaar use dil se beta manta hoon main bhi...ek baap ka dil hain mere seene mein bhi...jahan use takleef mein dekhke dard hota hain...bohot dard...

ACP sir silently wrapped his friend in a warm hug...Dr. Salunkhe silently said in painful tone...

Dr. Salunkhe: yaar woh bohot dard mein hain...bohot...us din jab hospital mein dekhne gaya tha na maine use to uske aankhon mein jo dard, jo tadap dekha tha na main...barbar saamne aa jata hain aankhe bandh karte hi...

Apurv: chalo accha hain...second step to complete hua Abhijeet ke treatment ki...

ACP sir: haan...hum ek kadam aur aage badhe apne Abhijeet ko wapas pane ki taraf...

Apurv: ACP sir itna khush hone ki zaroorat nahin hain...abhi bhi there is a long way to go...

ACP sir: haan woh to hain...but aise ek ek kadam chalke hi to hum ek din manzeel tak pahuchenge...jahan...(in dreamy tone)...humara Abhijeet ek baar phir humare saath hoga bureau mein...pehle ki tarah khush...pehle ki tarah firm, brave aur strong...mujhe us fin ka bohot besabri se intezaar hain...woh theek to ho jayega na?...

Apurv(in soft tone after a sigh): main nahin janta ACP sir...par itna zaroor janta hoon ki woh koshish zaroor kar raha hain...

ACP sir: koshish se hi to kamiyabi milta haina Apurv?...pata hain mujhe woh ek na ek din zaroor wapas aayega...mujhe pura vishwas hain us par...

Dr. Salunkhe: par Pradyuman kya tumhe nahin lagta ki hum is plan mein Daya ko bhi shamil karna chahiye tha?...

Apurv: nahin Dr. Salunkhe...Daya bhi to ek insan hain...use bhi apne dard ka izhaar karne ka pura haq hain...hume is waqt Abhijeet ke dard dikh raha hain sirf par hume yeh nahin bhoolna chahiye ki Abhijeet ko is halat mein dekhke Daya kitna takleef mein hain...woh apne guilt mein pal pal ghut raha hain ki kyun usne usdin Abhijeet ko akela choda tha?...aur aaj usne Abhijeet ke saath jo bhi kiya, use jo bhi kaha woh gusse ke aadh mein uska dard tha...sirf dard...

ACP sir: pata hain aaj ghar se nikalne ke baad woh beach pe jake baitha tha...kitna ro raha tha woh...isliye hi to main woh neend ki goli...

_Daya was sitting on a rock in the beach, crying out his heart with some painful whispers as..._

_Daya: kyun kiya tumne aisa Abhi?...kyun kiya?...kya ek baar bhi tumhe mere khayal nahin aaya ki main tumhare bina kaise jeeunga?...ya phir tum sach mein mante ho ki main hi zimmedar main hoon?...tumhe lagta hain ki maine jaan bujhke tumhe akela choda tha usdin taki woh log tumhe kidnap kar sake?...par yeh sach nahin hain yaar...main itna bhi bewaafai nahin kar sakta yaar tumhare saath...to phir kyun boss?...kyun itna paraya kar diya mujhe tumne...KYUN?..._

_Suddenly he felt a soft touch on his shoulder so he turned around after wiping his tears and discovered ACP sir standing behind him...he sat down beside Daya and said..._

_ACP sir: kya hua hain mere bete ko?...woh itna ro kyun rahe hain haan?..._

_This soft loving tone broke the dike of tolerance of Daya...he again burst out in tears and said in painful tone..._

_Daya: aaj main haar gaya sir...haar gaya main...meri dosti haar gaya sir...us jan*** ke nafrat ke aage mera pyar haar gaya sir...Abhi ne khid saabit kar diya hain teh baat..._

_ACP sir(with concern): Daya dekho aisa nahin kehte...tum to Abhijeet ka dar, uska dard samajhte ho na beta?...to aaj aisa kyun kar rahe ho?...aur hua kya hain aakhir?...kuch kaha hain kya Abhijeet ne tumhe?..._

_Daya(in tears): usne usse bhi ghatiya kaam kiya hain sir...itna ghatiya ki main kabhi soch bhi nahin sakta tha..._

_ACP sir: kyun beta?...aisa kya kar diya hain usne jo tum aise baat kar rahe ho?..._

_Daya(sobbing): sir...sir...Abhijeet ne aaj...sir Abhijeet ne aaj suicide Attempt ki hain..._

_ACP sir was really shocked...although he knew that those pills could never harm Abhijeet as they had changed the bottle...but he too had not thought that his son could take such harsh step...though he knew about his mental condition and Apurv had warned him, but he had a ray of hope deep inside his heart that they would not need the step...he had thought that his Abhijeet was strong enough to fight against all these, becoming the winner...but now he realized that even the strongest stone of the earth had any weak point...and his brave soldier Abhijeet too had one...his SELF RESPECT...the attack was not only done on his body...but was done on his mind, his confidence, on his self respect and on HIM...breaking him from the core...__**{Krittz: di here is the answer of your question)...**_

_ACP sir did not say anything but took out a bottle of water towards Daya with a soft..._

_ACP sir: yeh lo pani pee lo...thoda accha lagega..._

_Daya, without any objection, took the bottle and took some sips of water...he still was feeling numb due to that incident he dealt with some hours ago...he again said..._

_Daya: pata hain sir...kitna dimag lagake usne mujhe ghar se bahar bheja?...pehle to mujhse kaha ki aap ne mujhe bureau bulaya hain...phir main confirm na kar loon isliye mera mobile jaan bujhke pani mein phenk diya...(in tears)...mujhe tab hi shaq ho gaya tha sir...isliye main gaya hi nahin...peeche ki darwaze se ghuske uspe nazar rakhne laga...(looking towards ACP sir)...main ek accha bhai nahin ban paya sir...kabhi nahin...isliye mujhe aaj yeh nazare dekhna pada...main kabhi Abhi ko bacha hi nahin pata sir...na 21 saal pehle kidnap hone se bacha paya tha aur na hi 2 mahine pehle bacha paya...kyun sir kyun?...kyun mera naseeb itna kharab hain ki barbar mere hi aankhon ke saamne mere hi bhai ka kidnapping hota hain aur main kuch nahin kar pata?...har baar kidnapping ke baad un kidnappers ne uske zindagi barbaad karne mein koi kasoor nahin choda hain...aur main..._

_He, all of a sudden, began to feel dizzy...ACP sir, sensing that, grabbed him tightly...Daya lost his consciousness after a while, still murmuring..._

_Daya: main accha bhai nahin hoon sir...kabhi nahin..._

_ACP sir looked at him with teary gaze and whispered in pain..._

_ACP sir: mujhe maaf kar dena beta...mujhe majbooran tumhe sedatives mila hua pani peelana pada...Abhijeet ko wapas lane ki taraf ek kadam badhane ke liye mere pass koi aur rasta nahin tha..._

_He gently carried him in his car and drove to his house..._

A gentle touch on his shoulder brought ACP sir back from his trance...it was Dr. Salunkhe 's hand...he said in soft tone...

Dr. Salunkhe: chinta mat karo...Daya ab sirf naraz hain...woh hi sambhal lega Abhijeet ko...

ACP sir: hmmmmmmm...waise ise hosh kab aayega?...

Apurv: mind stressed tha to Maine heavy dose sedatives diya hain...hosh to ise shaam tak hi aayega...

Dr. Salunkhe: par yaar Apurv...Abhijeet kya tab tak akela rahega?...agar usne phir se aisa waisa kuch kar liya to?...

Apurv Dr. Salunkhe mujhe nahin lagta woh aisa kuch karega...use ab tak ehsaas ho gaya hoga ki Daya pe uska aisa kadam se kya asar padega...aur woh Daya ka nuksan kisi bhi keemat pe nahin chahega...

ACP sir: to kya woh normal zindagi ki taraf wapas aayega ab?...

Apurv(with a sigh): I don't think so ACP sir...maine kaha na we still have to go a long way to achieve our target...Abhijeet ko samajh mein aa gaya hain ki Daya yske liye aur woh Daya ke liye kya keemat rakhta hain par usne abhi bhi apna dard kisi se bhi nahin banta...aur jab tak use is dard se chutkara nahin milega woh normal nahin ho sakta...and I don't think it will be so easy to do...na hi uska dil abhi bhi halka hua hain aur na hi woh us khaufnak hadse se bahar aa paya hain...I am sorry to say bhi it is true that Abhijeet ab bhi us hadse mein hi hain...uske mind mein barbar woh hi incident repeat ho raha hain...aur har baar use usi dard se guzaarna padta hain...aur isi baat use recover nahin hone de raha hain...

ACP sir: to kya ab kuch nahin kar sakte hum?...

Apurv: dekhiye ACP sir...hum ek hi cheez kar sakte ab...aur woh hain intezaar...aap sab jante hain ki time is the best healer of any wound...yahan bhi woh hi hoga sir...bas aap log use khudko sambhalne ki thoda waqt dijiye...tab hi woh ek baar phir apni zimmedari sambhal payega...aur aaj jo step humne liya uske baad use kuch waqt chahiye...kyun ki yeh step uske liye bohot devastating tha...theek hain?...

ACP sir and Dr. Salunkhe only nodded while staring towards the door of the room where Daya was sleeping peacefully...

* * *

Daya woke up at the evening and found himself in ACP sir's house...he was looking around the room when ACP sir entered the room, sat beside him and said...

ACP sir: arey Daya...uth gaye tum?...ab tabiyat kaisi hain?...

Daya: Main theek hoon sir...(remembering the incident again)...mujhe kahan kuch hota hain?...ab main chalta hoon sir...Abhijeet akela hain...

He rushed out from the house while covering his face by his palms...he was terribly angry, hurt, sad, helpless, guilty and HEARTBROKEN...he was not understanding what to do the next...but only feeling to destroy each and every thing which he came across...

He entered the house after two hours...he rang the doorbell several times but Abhijeet did not open the door...so he brought out his keys and burst open the door...he, in unsteady steps, made his way inside the house, searching for his brother...but his brother was seen nowhere...

He, with unsteady steps, went to his brother's room and was stunned to see the total room messy...Abhijeet was sleeping aside, curled like an unborn baby in the womb...some tears were still present in corner of his eyes and he was still murmuring something...Daya, with difficulty, bent and brought his ears near his mouth to listen...

Abhijeet: Daya...Daya...mujhe chodke mat jaao Daya...I am sorry...please maaf kar do mujhe...mujhe chodke mat jaao...Daya please?...please wapas aa jaao...Daya please?...

Daya looked towards him and felt sorry for him...he shook him lightly and said in soft tone...

Daya: Ab...Abhi...I am so...so...sorry...me...mere bhai...

Abhijeet sat up with a jerk sensing Daya's presence beside him...a sweet yet teary smile appeared on his face but it soon vanished feeling something...he said in shocked tone...

Abhijeet: Daya tum...tumne sharab piya hain?...

Daya(in guilty tone): Haan Abhi...mujhe maaf kar do please...main...main bohot thak gaya hoon yaar...kya ho gaya yeh sab?...humne kisi ka kya bigada tha yaar?...hum to...(lying on Abhijeet's lap)...hum to kitna khush the na Abhi...CID ki job, Mujreem ko saza dilwana, victims ko nyay dilwana...in sab mein hi to khush the na him...phir yeh sab kya ho gaya yaar?...

Abhijeet silently put his hand on his head and began to ruffle his hairs silently...he tried to to say something when Daya cut him with...

Daya: nahin Abhi...bolne do aaj mujhe...jo dil mein hain...mujhe bolne do yaar...Abhi...

Abhijeet: hmmmmmmm...main yahin hoon bhai...

Daya(grabbing his hand): Abhi please mujhe maaf kar do...main tumhe bacha nahin paya...main nahin janta yeh sab kyun hua tumhare saath?...aur kisne kiya?...(Abhijeet jerked)...par pata hain yaar...jab maine tumhe us raat maine tumhe pehli baar dekha tha na...behosh, chehra jala hua, dara hua, sehma hua...main bohot dar gaya tha yaar...

_Daya shouted in pain..._

_Daya: ABHIJEET!..._

_He rushed towards his brother who was tied with the chair tightly and untied him...although he was feeling uncomfortable feeling the burnt face of his brother but his concern took over his uncomfortability...he patted his cheeks to bring his sense back with..._

_Daya: Abhijeet...Abhi...boss...hosh mein aao..._

_But in response, Abhijeet jerked badly in scare with a painful whisper..._

_Abhijeet: na...nahin...chod do mujhe...please...aisa mat karo...dard...bohot dard hota hain...please chod do...Daya aao na yaar...kahan ho tum?..._

_He gradually lost his sense...seeing him in this condition, Daya suppressed his tears and gently picked him up in his arms and whispered..._

_Daya: main Daya hoon Abhi...main yahin hoon...kuch nahin hoga...daro mat..._

_He brought out his brother's unconscious body outside and said in low voice to ACP sir..._

_Daya: Abhijeet mil gaya hain sir..._

_ACP sir turned towards him with a happy smile which disappeared the very next moment seeing Abhijeet's condition...he kept looking towards him with wide open eyes until Daya touched him with..._

_Daya: sir...yahan aur koi nahin hain...hume Abhi ko hospital le jana chahiye sir..._

Daya touched Abhijeet's scarred face and then said in lost tone...

Daya: pata hain yaar...us raat na main bohot dar gaya tha...main tumhare rag rag se wakif hoon yaar...mujhe dar tha ki tum chale jaoge mujhe chodke...isliye jab tum Operation Theater mein the tab main pura waqt bhagwan ke murti ke saamne beetaya...main rota raha, girgirata raha sirf is khwahish ke saath ki...(pointing towards the sky)...aapne mujhe sab to cheen liya par ab mere ek lauta rishta, mera bhai ko to na cheene...kyun ki main janta tha ki yeh sab hone ke baad tum jeena nahin chahoge...aur yeh mujhe manzoor nahin tha...(pulling Abhijeet more close to himself)...aur dekho bhagwan ne mera sun liya...tumhe lauta diya mere pass...par...(pushing Abhijeet far)...tum mere baat nahin sunte ho...na hi mujhe pyar karte ho...warna yeh thodi na karte mere saath...tum...bohot...bure ho...BOSS...

His voice gradually faded away as he got lost in the ocean of dreams...Abhijeet kept looking at him with teary eyes and then leaned against the wall behind...a disobedient stream of painful tears was raising above his throat which he could not gulp down...his fingers were continuously playing in Daya's hairs, comforting him and somewhere comforting himself too...

* * *

The fresh sunlight, peeping inside from the joints of the curtain fell on his eyes...he flinched a bit and then opened his eyes after sensing that his pillow was not usual...it was more soft than usual...he sat up and discovered that he was lying on Abhijeet's lap...Abhijeet was still present there, fixing his gaze outside the window while a thin stream of tears was running down by his cheeks...

Daya was feeling a stabbing pain in his head and his eyes were heavy...he looked around the room, trying to recollect how he came to Abhijeet's room...he could remember nothing about last night...but he could understand that what happened last night was not right...

He looked up at Abhijeet and forwarded his hand to wipe away his tears but stopped...instead of that he called his name twice while brought back Abhijeet from his trance...he immediately wiped away his tears and asked him with concern...

Abhijeet: kya hua Daya?...sar mein dard haina?...chalo chalo tum fresh ho jaao...main coffee banata hoon...

Without waiting for his answer, Abhijeet rushed out from the room...Daya stood up and went towards Abhijeet's washroom to become fresh...he noticed drops of blood in the washbasin and felt sorry for his brother...

He came out after freshen up session and saw Abhijeet was sitting on bed with two o cups of coffee...Daya silently took a cup and sat beside him while taking a glance of his bandaged hand...Abhijeet took a small sip of his coffee and said in a hesitating tone...

Abhijeet: Daya...I am sorry yaar...

The total scene of Abhijeet's suicide Attempt appeared in front of Daya's eyes again and again the anger filled his mind...he said in a cold tone...

Daya: mujhe kyun sorry bol rahe ho?...I think maine kal hi clear kar diya hain ki tum azaad ho apne saath kuch bhi karne ke liye...kyun ki zindagi tumhare hain...aur tum decide karoge ki tumhe kya karna hain iske saath aur kya nahin...and I should be sorry...not you...kal mujhe tumhe thappad nahin marna chahiye tha...(placing his eyes on his)...I am sorry Abhijeet...really sorry...please maaf kar do...

Abhijeet(in stunned tone): Daya!...aisa kyun keh rahe ho yaar?...

Daya(in calm tone): nahin Abhijeet...mujhse galti ho gayi...maine tumpe apna haq samajh liya tha...par shayad mujhe utna haq nahin hain...so I am sorry Abhijeet...

A tear drop appeared in Abhijeet's eyes which slowly crossed his eyes and rolled down his cheeks...Daya immediately wiped out it and said...

Daya: arey Abhijeet...ro kyun rahe ho yaar?...kyun pareshan ho itna?...sab kuch theek hain yaar...everything is alright...

Abhijeet(in teary tone after putting down his coffee cup with sound): nahin hain kuch bhi theek...humara rishta theek nahin hain...samjhe tum?...(eagerly)...tu...tum naraz ho na mujhse?...theek hain...gussa kar lo...chilla lo...daant lo jee bharke...par...(breaking down)...yunh...yunh naraz to mat raho...(now crying without voice)...mar jaunga main...(Daya looked towards him in pain)...mera aur hain hi kaun?...yaar Daya please na?...(Forwarding his bandaged hand towards him)...dekho kal chot lagi thi to dressing bhi kar liya...(now crying badly)...Daya please yaar...daant lo...mar lo kuch bhi kar lo...par yunh munh mat pher lo...(sobbing)...baat karna bandh mat karo...tumse baat kiye bina...din shuru nahin hota yaar mera...

He covered his face in his palms and continued to cry with voice...Daya silently put down his coffee cup, pulled Abhijeet towards himself and wrapped him in his secure shell protectively...Abhijeet continued to cry and Daya silently rubbed his hand in his hairs...

When he felt that Abhijeet had stopped crying, he separated and pulled up his face to wipe away his tears...though his finger got rubbed in those scars but still he felt that it was him...Abhijeet...who had not left him alone...he said in soft tone...

Daya: mera do pal ka berookhi aur chupi bardash nahin kar paye tum...aaur tum hume kya denewale the Abhi?...tum bhi to hume woh hi chupi hi denewale the na?...humesha ke liye chupi?...main to tumse sirf kuch pal ke liye rootha tha...par tum to mujhse humesha ke liye roothnewale the na?...to soch bhi sakte ho kya tum ki mera kya haal hota agar tum kal kamiyab ho jate?...

Abhijeet(in guilty tone): Daya I am sorry yaar...main phir kabhi itna ghatiya kadam nahin uthaunga...par tum naraz to na...

Daya(with a sweet smile): nahin hota boss tumse naraz...mera bhi nahin hain koi tumhare bina...

Abhijeet(with a small smile): thanks yaar...par mujhe ek baat batao...tumne kal raat sharab pee ke kyun aaya tha?...

Daya(shocked): kya?...maine sharab piya tha?...

Abhijeet: haan...(pulled his cheek)...bohot kuch bataya bhi tha...

Daya: ky...kya bataya tha?...

Abhijeet: kuch khas nahin yaar...chodo woh sab...

Daya(with a sweet smile): haan...aaj ek naya din hain...naya subah...hume ek naya shuruwat karna hoga...par usse pehle main tumhe ek saza dunga...kal ki woh ghatiya harkat ke wajah se...

Abhijeet(in shock): saza?...kaisi saza?...

END OF THE CHAPTER...

**To kaunsa saza dega Abhijeet ko Daya?...kya lagta hain ki Abhijeet wapas anewala hain ab?...ya Daya aur Abhijeet ke raste aayega koi nayi musibat?...kya Abhijeet ko wapas payega Daya?...kya hoga treatment ke agla step?...janne ke liye stay tuned...**

**Nikita**: Hi my new reviewer and my namesake!...dear to favlist or follow me you must open an account in fanfiction...in end of each chapter of my each story,you will find four options

Story: fav/follow

Author: fav/follow

From there, you can favlist and follow me...thanks

**Guest**: main kahan painful likhti hoon dear?...thanks...

**Cutie Pari**: I accept my defeat in challenge...thanks and welcome back...

* * *

Next will be after _**550**_ reviews...

Do chapter ek saath hain...kaisa laga batana...

An important step will be there in it...

* * *

Please read and review

Thanks to each and every reviewers...

With love and regards...

Yours Nikita...


	13. Chapter 13

Abhijeet looked towards him and said in low tone…..

Abhijeet: saza?...kaisi saza?...

Daya looked towards him and then said with proper firmness and confidence in voice...

Daya: main aaj shaam ko mall janewala hoon...mobile kharidne...aur TUM bhi mere saath chal rahe ho...

Abhijeet(in hurt): Daya!...at least tum to mera mazak mat udao...

Daya(in firm tone): main mazak nahin uda raha hoon Abhi...I am serious...aaj shaam ko tum bhi mere saath mall chaloge...mobile kharidna hain mujhe aur bill tum pay karoge...

Abhijeet: Daya please yaar!...

Daya looked towards him with firmness and strength in his eyes...Abhijeet slowly lowered his eyes as he could not tolerate such a gaze...Daya asked in extra calm tone...

Daya: jaoge na tum?...

Abhijeet slowly nodded positively...Daya forwarded his hand towards him and Abhijeet immediately moved away...Daya felt hurt but patted his cheeks with...

Daya: good boy...ab chalo fresh ho jaao...main breakfast banata hoon...

He picked up the coffee cups and went towards the kitchen...Abhijeet only sighed badly with...

Abhijeet: itna pyar mat kiya karo Daya...main nahin hoon uska kaabil...nahin hoon...

After freshening up session, Abhijeet climbed downstairs to the kitchen...only to found Daya was busy with the task of cutting vegetables...he stopped and looked at him with a fixed gaze for sometimes...then suddenly jerked and went to his brother with...

Abhijeet: arey Daya!...kya tum bhi!...mere rehte tum breakfast kyun banaoge?...chalo tum jaao...main banata hoon...

Daya looked towards him for sometimes and then nodded with a smile...he moved away from kitchen table and Abhijeet took his place...Daya patted his back and left the kitchen silently...

Abhijeet picked up the knife which Daya was using for cutting vegetables and kept staring towards it...Knife...a small weapon but effective enough to end one's life...how unsure life was!...only one bullet or a single stroke of knife could draw an end of it...Abhijeet smiled...just one stroke on the wrist was needed only!...then along with this burden like life...all the pain, all the humiliation and all the questions would end instantly...

He did not know for how long he kept staring towards the knife held by him...suddenly Daya's loud call from the dining room brought him back to the present...Daya was saying...

Daya: boss yaar...bhookh lagi hain bohot...jaldi karo na...main madad kar doon?...

Abhijeet jerked suddenly with the sudden call and managed to say...

Abhijeet: nahin yaar...main kar lunga...das minute do bas...

He started cutting vegetables after giving a pat on his own head with...

Abhijeet: kya Abhijeet tu bhi!...Daya se mar khana hain kya phir se?...yaad haina kitna thappad pada tha?...chaukanna reh...aur janab rooth gaye to...ufff!...

He engaged himself in cutting vegetables with a soft smile present on his face...that smile brought a satisfied smile on Daya's lips too who was sitting in front of his laptop, watching the footage of the secret camera he fitted in the kitchen to keep vigil on his dear brother...

Abhijeet turned towards the gas oven after cutting the vegetables and turned the gas on...he picked up the lighter in his hand to lit up the oven but suddenly his gaze fell on the window present in the kitchen...The glass of the closed window was showing his own reflection...the reflection of his BURNT face...giving evidence of the brutal torture done with him...reminding that pain...that humiliation...that sufferings...

Abhijeet closed his eyes and bit his lips...a drop of tear escaped his eyes and rolled down by his cheeks...he, still in memories of that night, went to lit the lighter...he could smell a bad odour around him but still...could not realise...

He went in front of the oven and was about to lit the lighter when he felt a tight grip around his body which pulled him behind immediately...He came out from the trance with a jerk and looked up to discover Daya was looking towards him with a concerned yet confused gaze in his eyes...

He could not tolerate the gaze and lowered his eyes immediately, taking a glance of the surroundings...he could easily realize what he was about to do as the bad odour of the gas was still prevailing in the kitchen's air...

He jerked badly in scare and grabbed Daya tightly with an anxious...

Abhijeet: Da...Daya tu...tum theek to ho na?...ka...kahin chot to nahin aaya na?...(in anger over himself)...yeh kya karnewala tha main...shit!...jaan jaa sakta tha tumhara...

Daya(in calm tone): aur tumhara bhi Abhi...

Abhijeet(in rage): mujhe apni chinta nahin hain Daya...main to bas tumhe sahi salamat dekhna...

Daya(cut him): aisa kyun?...tumhare jaan ka koi keemat nahin hain kya?...

Abhijeet(in flow): nahin...main to ek acid...

Suddenly he stopped realizing what he was saying...he looked up towards Daya who too was looking towards him with an extreme unspoken pain in his eyes...he lowered his eyes with a low...

Abhijeet: I am sorry yaar...mera woh matlab...

Daya released him and went towards the door...before going out, he just turned towards him and whispered...

Daya: duniya tumhe chota aur kamzor nahin samajhta Abhijeet, balki tum khud...haan Abhijeet tum khud aisa sochte ho...khudko chota samajhne mein shayad maza aata hain tumhe...aur rahi baat jaan ki keemat ki to duniya mein ek parinde ki jaan bhi keemti hota hain...phir tum to ek insan ho...(with teasing smile)...ya is sachchai se bhi inkaar hain tumhe...

He left the kitchen in rapid steps leaving a stunned but teary Abhijeet behind...he kept staring towards the door for sometimes and then silently went towards the window...he slowly opened the windows to allow the gas to go out and after waiting for sometime, lit up the oven to cook food silently...

He finished cooking in total silence and set the dining table too...he had expected to find Daya in dining room but his face fallen as he was not present there...he silently looked towards the staircase for sometimes and then climbed upstairs...

He stood in front of Daya's room and forwarded his hand to knock the door...but moved away it in the very next moment and an unspoken fear appeared on his face...a whisper came out from his mouth as...

Abhijeet: nahin...nahin jata main...nahin jaunga...kaise saamne jaunga uska main?...kis munh se use bhai kehke bulaunga?...usne to mujhe...nahin...main jaunga hi nahin andar...main face nahin kar paunga Daya ko...uske sawalon ko...nahin...main andar nahin jaunga...

He was about to turn when a line spoken by he himself came to his mind as...

**Kabhi toot gaya to aise hi sambhal lena yaar...**

He again looked towards the door and whispered...

Abhijeet: kya main Daya se jake sorry tak nahin bol paunga ek baar?...itni duriyan aa gayi hain humare beech?...kya humare rishta tootne ki...

He shivered with his own thought and immediately closed his eyes to stop his palpitations...he swallowed hardly and then opened his eyes again with...

Abhijeet: nahin...kabhi nahin...Daya ko kahin nahin jane dunga main...uska haath nahin chod sakta main...aaj agar ek baar chod diya to shayad phir kabhi pakad nahin paunga...aur phir main akela bhi to nahin reh paunga...nahin...nahin...mujhe Daya se maafi mangi hogi...abhi...haan abhi aur issi waqt...

He opened the door and saw Daya was sitting on bed hiding his face in his palms...the vibrations in his body was proving that he was sobbing...he felt a pinch in his heart...he, in slow and silent steps, went to him and put his hand on his shoulder...

Daya looked up towards him with a jerk and immediately wiped away his tears and turned his face in other direction...Abhijeet was about to say "sorry " to him but his throat chocked...he could only managed to utter...

Abhijeet: nashta ban chuka hain Daya...aao kha lo...

Daya only nodded and both of them came downstairs to the dining table...they sat in the table and Daya served breakfast to both...they began to eat in complete silence although Daya's eyes were continuously keeping sharp vigil on his brother...

Abhijeet was talking bites but the quantity of food present in each bite was very less...he picked up very less quantity of food in spoon every time...he put half of it in his mouth and rest he dropped again in plate...he was chewing the food but was not swallowing them...Daya only sighed...

Abhijeet was chewing the bites but could not shallow it...he tried to shallow it but his stomach retrenched...he forcefully tried to shallow the bite but he could not...he closed his eyes and again tried to shallow but still he could not...his stomach was not ready to accept food...

Now he was feeling helpless...and angry too...he was hungry but his body and mind were not allowing him to accept food...a drop of tear crossed the boundary of his eye and rolled downwards...he immediately lowered his face in order to hide it from his brother...

He was about to raise his hand to wipe away his tears but stopped as he felt a tight grip on it...he looked up and saw Daya was standing beside him...he sighed...

Daya left Abhijeet's hand and at first wiped away his tear...then he put his hand on his back with a soft...

Daya: aaram se haan...sab kuch theek hain...relax...dheere dheere kha lo...kuch nahin hoga...main hoon na...aaram se khao...

Abhijeet nodded and again closed his eyes...he tried to shallow the bite and this time he could...yes he could...he swallowed the food in several attempts, small quantity in each attempt...Daya was massaging his back in the whole process with a soft smile...Abhijeet looked up towards him with teary eyes and a soft grateful smile on his face...Daya too looked towards him and patted his back with a silent message conveyed in his gaze as "I Am With You "...

* * *

Daya stopped the car in front the mall...today they were again in their favourite qualis...Daya was as usual in driving seat with Abhijeet in passenger seat...Daya parked the car properly in parking lot and opened the door with...

Daya: aao Abhi...

In response Abhijeet grabbed his hand tightly with a moist gaze in his eyes...Daya smiled and closed the door again with...

Daya: kya hua yaar?...tum ne to subah hi man gaye the na aane ke liye?...to ab kyun inkaar kar rahe ho?...

Abhijeet: yaar main nahin kar sakta...mujhse nahin hoga...bahar sab log mujhe dekhenge...sab ke attraction ka main point main hi ban jaunga...sab bahar mera mazak udayenge...mujhe dekhke hasenge...hot gossip banke reh jaunga main yaar sab ke liye...nahin yaar...main woh bardash nahin kar paunga...yeh nahin kar sakta main...mujhse nahin hoga yeh...please yaar...

Daya could see sweat beads on his forehead and could feel his fast breaths...he held him by his shoulder and Abhijeet looked towards him in great fear...Daya said in firm tone...

Daya: Abhijeet mere taraf dekho...mere taraf dekho Abhijeet...mere aankhon mein aankhe dalo...

Abhijeet managed to look at his eyes...Daya could see a deep fear in those brown eyes but somewhere he could see a deep trust present in them too...he himself took a deep breath and then said...

Daya: kyun nahin kar paoge tum?...kab tak duniya ke aankhon se khudko chupake rakhoge Abhijeet?...kab tak?...yaad haina hume police training academy mein kya seekhaya jata hain?...jo jitna bhagta hain duniya ka shaq utna hi us par padta hain ki haan zaroor issi ne hi kuch galat kiya...tabhi to bhaag raha hain...accha batao jab hum ek saath kisi murder spot pe jate the tab sabse pehle kya karte the?...

Abhijeet(within a moment): hum pehle crime spot ki acchi tarah se Investigation karte the taki koi saboot haath se na choot jaye...

Daya smiled for a moment with a satisfaction in his heart that Abhijeet still was the same sharp shine...although his mental state was not perfect nowadays but still he had not lost concentration...he could answer the question without thinking anything or remembering anything...he said in his mind...

Daya(in mind): abhi tak sharp shine ho boss!...kya baat hain!...CID ka kaam shayad humare khoon mein bas chuke hain Abhi...haina?...dekhna bohot jald tumhe tumhare dusre ghar mein wapas le jaunga main...CID bureau mein...

His trance broke feeling a tight grip over his hand...he looked towards Abhijeet and saw he too was staring at him with moist eyes...Daya felt a pinch in his heart but he knew he needed to be strong for his brother...his brother who had supported him every time whenever he had become alone and weak...now it was his turn...he sighed and grabbed Abhijeet's palm with...

Daya: phir kya karte the?...

Abhijeet(within a moment): phir victim ki identity aur unke parivar walon ke bare main pata karte hain...agar parivar wale ya karibi mein se koi lapata hita hain tab hum uske bare mein pata lagate hain ki kyun lapata hain?...yeh bhi check karte hain ki victim ka koi dushman wagera hain ya nahin...

Daya: hmmmmmmm...ab yeh batao ki hum us lapata insan ko hi pehle shaq kyun karte hain?...

Abhijeet(in irritation): Daya tum mera viva le rahe ho kya?...har baar aisi sawal kyun pooch rahe ho jaise ki tum Police Training Academy ke teacher ho aur main tumhara student?...

Daya(in hard tone): jo pooch raha hoon uska jawab do bas...

Abhijeet(in fear): de raha hoon na...gussa kyun ho rahe ho?...humare shaq us lapata insan ki taraf hi jata hain kyun ki hume lagta hain ki woh hi khoon karke gayab ho gaya hain...aiss isliye kyun ki agar woh gunaah na karta ya galat na hota to bhaga kyun?...

Daya(with smile): wah!...accha hain!...bohot hi accha hain!...aapko to letter marks aayega...par ek baat bataiye...yeh sari theories aap par bhi to lagu hote haina?...jab tak...jab tak tum duniya ke aankhon se chupke rahoge tab tak duniya nahin samajhega ki tum par kya beet raha hain?...aur jitna tum logon se chupoge utna hi duniya walon ki shaq tum par padega...logon ko lagega tum hi galat ho...par...par...aur koi na jane par main to janta hoon na ki mere bhai kabhi galat nahin ho sakta...tum galat nahin ho...to tum duniya ke nazar se kyun chupoge?...kyun duniya ke aankhon mein khud ko galat saabit kar rahe ho?...kyun Abhijeet kyun?...kyun khud apne maathe mein kalank ka kaala dhabba lagne de rahe ho?...saamna karo us duniya ka Abhijeet...karo us duniya ka saamna jo tumhe...haan sirf tumhe hi galat thehra raha hain...bata do duniya ko ki tum galat nahin ho...kar do saabit ki mera bhai galat nahin hain...please Abhijeet...apne liye na sahi...mere liye...mujhe aaj saabit kar do ki main galat nahin hoon...tumhare liye main duniya se, media se, HQ se, DCP Chitrolle se ladke galti nahin kiya...(jerking him from his shoulder)...mujhe galat saabit mat karo Abhijeet...for God's sake please aisa mat karo...saabit kar do tumhara bhai galat nahin hain...

Abhijeet(in pain): Daya!...

His one word lowered down the excitement of Daya...he moved away his hands from his shoulders and said in low tone...

Daya: sorry...

Abhijeet took the painful soul in his arm...Daya was sobbing softly hiding his face in his chest...he patted his head gently for sometimes and then said in soft tone...

Abhijeet: kya hua?...jana nahin hain mall mein?...mobile kharidna haina?...

Daya smiled and separated with a big grin on his lips with...

Daya: sachchi?...tum sachchi mein jaoge boss?...

Abhijeet nodded with teary eyes and pulled Daya's hand in his while taking strength from the warmth of Daya's hands i.e. from their togetherness...he took a deep breath and got down from the car...

Daya too got down from the car and went to Abhijeet...he took his hand in his hands and gave a slight pressure on it...Abhijeet closed his eyes for a while and then stepped towards the entrance of the mall with slow steps...

* * *

They could hear whispers and soft laughter from the around themselves as they walked through the mall...all the shopkeepers and their customers were staring towards them and pointing towards them while laughing and whispering to each other...

Abhijeet closed his eyes tightly as he could easily understand the main focus of the laughter and the whispers was he himself...they were laughing at and gossiping about HIM...he looked towards Daya who was not looking towards him but staring straightway...but he could feel his warm touch on his arm...the touch which was saying "Relax...I am with you "...

Abhijeet was feeling suffocated in this atmosphere...he was feeling ashamed and humiliating...some beads of sweat appeared on his forehead as he was feeling lack of oxygen around himself...but he still did not lose control over his emotions as he still could feel Daya's touch on his arms...that ever soothing touch...he bit his lips and continued to walk...

They stopped at a mobile shop and Daya started to select mobiles for himself...his one hand was still present on Abhijeet's arms...suddenly Abhijeet jerked badly as something hit on his back...Daya too turned back with him but none could found anybody specific...

They looked downwards and discovered a crumpled paper lying there...Daya picked it up and straightened it to discover it as a letter containing...

_**Kitna lete ho ek ladki ka dil todne ke liye?...kaho to mere girlfriend ke peeche laga doon?...**_

Abhijeet grabbed the corner of the counter tightly and closed his eyes...and the very next moment those disturbing images appeared in front his eyes, without giving any warning...he already had started to feel lack of oxygen around himself...he started to take deep breaths and began to sweat profusely...

Daya threw away the paper and turned towards Abhijeet while murmuring something...but he became stunned seeing his condition...he was on the verge of having a panic attack!...he immediately grabbed him tightly with...

Daya: boss...kya hua yaar?...kuch nahin hua...woh to bas ek mazak tha...sambhalo khud ko yaar...main hoon na...accha chalo...ghar chalte hain...

Abhijeet(in weak tone): mobile kharid liya tumne?...

Daya(in shock): Abhijeet...is halat mein bhi tumhe mere mobile ki padi hain?...chalo chalo ghar chalte hain...

Abhijeet(in weak tone): nahin Daya...please kharid lo...agar tum bahar gaye to main tum se contact kaise karunga mobile ke bina?...

Daya stared towards him for sometime and then nodded...he wrapped his hand around his buddy and chose a set...Abhijeet was watching all these silently, now he forwarded his credit card to the shopkeeper...Daya looked towards him and smiled...

They came to the parking lot ignoring all the laughter, whispers and teases which was coming towards Abhijeet like missile...even the security guards of the parking lot too whispered...

Security guard 1: arey dekh Ramu iske shaqal ko...kitna darawana hain...ek dum bhoot jaisa...

Security guard 2: lagta hain acid burn hain...par ek aadmi pe acid attack?...yeh baat kuch hazam nahin ho raha...kya...wajah kya ho sakta hain?...

Security guard 1: arey tod diya hoga kisi ladki ka dil...aur ladki ne jala diya ise...waise kiya bohot accha...dil todne ka ya bewaafai ka yeh hi saza hona chahiye...

Security guard 2: waise banda kaafi kismat wala hain...duniya ka pehla male acid attack victim jo hain...kitna popularity milega soch ek baar...

They came near their car and Daya opened the door...Abhijeet looked towards it and some disturbing images appeared in front of his eyes as...

_Two pairs of strong hands grabbed from behind...pulled him inside a car...the door closed...the car ignited...he gave a strong blow on one's neck...in response someone stabbed an injection into his shoulder..._

_His head was becoming light...his eyes were becoming heavy...his limbs were not co operating...in between that he heard a loud door breaking crash from outside..._

_The car increased it's speed and from outside some gunshot could be heard...in response, somebody from the car fired twice...he himself whispered..._

_Abhijeet: Daya!..._

_After it darkness covered his gaze and he fell down on the seat, unconscious..._

Abhijeet jerked badly and screamed in pain as...

Abhijeet: nahin Daya...nahin...kabhi nahin...mujhe nahin jana...nahin jana hain yaar...

Daya(in shock): nahin jana?...kyun Abhi?...kyun nahin jana hain tumhe haan?...nahin Abhi...hum yahan aur nahin rehenge...chalo yahan se...

Abhijeet(in stammer): gadi mein...uthake le gaye the...phir bohot dard...aaaahh!...nahin...main nahin jaunga...nahin jaunga main...(in broken tone)...please?...

Daya's eyes became moist seeing his dear brother's painful condition...he felt that his heart was being sliced into thousand pieces and he was just staring towards the procedure...not being able to do anything...he was just feeling helpless...

Somehow he managed to control his emotions and then grabbed Abhijeet's palm, who was staring towards the car with fear in his eyes...he could understand that his brother had suffered another panic attack, which was much more painful than that accident...and one of the most painful consequence of panic attack was this...attack of CLAUSTROPHOBIA!...

He locked the car properly and then said in soft loving tone while grabbing Abhijeet properly with...

Daya: theek hain chalo...hum ek auto le lete hain...gadi ko yahin chod deta hoon...kal aake le jaunga...

They walked out from the mall ignoring the onlookers who were smiling at them while whispering to each other...they boarded an auto from outside and headed towards their house...Abhijeet hid his face in Daya's shoulder while Daya was patting his back...he could not see his face but could easily hear his muffled cry...

* * *

Reaching their house, Abhijeet directly rushed towards his room and locked it from inside...though his leg wound had not healed completely, but he could not stop himself from running...he sat down on his bed and burst into tears, covering his face in his palms...

Daya too rushed towards his room and began to knock the door badly with a painful...

Daya: Abhi...boss darwaza kholo...please darwaza khol do mere bhai...I am sorry yaar...mujhe tumhe bahar nahin le jana chahiye tha...please bhai khol de...andar aane de mujhe...Abhi...

Abhijeet replied in such a moist tone which was enough to break Daya's heart into pieces...

Abhijeet: Daya please yaar...mujhe thodi der akela rehne do...I promise main kuch galat kadam nahin uthaunga...par please yaar...mujhe thodi der akela chod do...please...

Daya nodded in understanding style as he too felt that Abhijeet needed time...so he said in firm tone...

Daya: main bahar hi hoon Abhi...tumhara intezaar kar raha hoon...theek hain?...

Abhijeet only nodded which obviously was not seen by Daya but he knew he had felt it...Daya went to a couch and threw himself in it and got lost in the memory of the day when he had met his buddy in normal mental state...for the last time...

_A gentle touch on his head brought him out of his dreamland...he just turned on the bed and said in sleepy tone..._

_Daya: ummmmm boss...sone do na please?..._

_Abhijeet(with love): dekh Daya...saat baj rahe hain...uth jaa na yaar...please..._

_He shook him lightly...Daya opened his eyes and whispered..._

_Daya: kharoos boss!..._

_Abhijeet(with laugh): tareef ke liye shukriya!...waise agar kisi din main badal gaya na to tum tab sochoge ki Abhi pehle jaisa tha waisa hi accha tha..._

_He burst into laughter but immediately stopped seeing Daya's fixed gaze on him...he put his hand on his shoulder with..._

_Abhijeet: Daya...kya hua yaar?..._

_Daya grabbed him immediately from his shoulders with an eager..._

_Daya: nahin Abhi...kabhi nahin...sapne mein bhi nahin...mazak mein bhi nahin...agar tum badal gaye to shayad duniya mein meri zaroorat bhi khatam ho jayega..._

_Abhijeet(with concern): nahin yaar...kabhi nahin...main to bas mazak kar raha tha...main kabhi badal sakta hoon kya?...mera is duniya mein hain hi kaun tere siwa jo unke liye badlunga?..._

_Daya: promise?..._

_Abhijeet(with smile): pakka wala promise..._

_After breakfast, they came out from their house and Daya locked the door from outside...They were about to cross the garden gate when Abhijeet got stumbled with a stone and he was about to fall down...Daya immediately grabbed him properly with an anxious..._

_Daya: boss sambhalke yaar..._

_Abhijeet smiled at him and said after standing properly..._

_Abhijeet: kabhi toot gaya to aise hi sambhal lena Daya..._

_Daya: lo boss...tum kyun tootoge bhala?...main hoon na tumhare haath pakadne ke liye...tumhe sahara dene ke liye..._

_Both smiled and went to garage to get into the quallis...after going some distance, Abhijeet received a call as..._

_Abhijeet: hello senior inspector Abhijeet here..._

_Caller: ..._

_Abhijeet: laash?...kahan?..._

_Caller: ..._

_Abhijeet: ok...hum aa rahe hain...befikar raho hum usi ilaka mein hain..._

_He cut the call and turned towards Daya with..._

_Abhijeet: Daya yahin pass mein ek khali ghar mein ek chor ko ek laash mila hain...chalo chalte hain..._

_Daya: ok chalo...ACP sir ko inform kar do..._

_Abhijeet tried to contact ACP sir but unfortunately his number was unreachable...ultimately they gave up and decided to visit the house all by themselves..._

_They reached the house and found it abandoned and totally empty...the caller too was not present in the house...they put on their gloves, took out their guns and searched the house for the dead body..._

_All of a sudden Abhijeet stopped and whispered to Daya as..._

_Abhijeet: Daya...tumhe kuch sunayi de raha hain?..._

_Daya too heard carefully and said..._

_Daya: haan boss...yeh bomb ke timer ka hi sound hain...chalobahar niklo..._

_They was about to get out from the house when they heard some sweet yet scared child voices as..._

_Child: uncle hume bachao...CID uncle bachao..._

_They looked at each other's face and rushed towards the direction of the source of the sound...it was coming from a wardrobe...duo, aftwr several Attempts, moved away the wardrobe and discovered a small room behind it...they entered inside and discovered some children were lying there tied...among whom one was shouting to attract their attention..._

_The sound of the timer had increased much now and duo discovered a bomb was tied with a pillar of that room which indicated remaining of one minute and six seconds only...Abhijeet said to Daya..._

_Abhijeet: Daya tum bachcho ko dekho...main bomb ko defuse karta hoon..._

_Daya: lekin Abhi..._

_Abhijeet(in strict tone): Daya...koi behes nahin...in mein se ek bhi bachche ko kuch bhi nahin hona chahiye..._

_Daya(with a nod): ok...tum khayal rakhna apna..._

_Abhijeet knelt before the bomb and discovered that only fifty seconds had left...he observed the bomb carefully but could not understand how to defuse it...he once took a glance of Daya who was busy with the children...he immediately untied the bomb and rushed outside with it..._

_Daya startled with the sound and turned only to discover Abhijeet rushing out of the room...he jumped up and followed him.l with a loud call as..._

_Daya: Abhi...kya kar rahe ho?...ruk jaao..._

_But Abhijeet did not pay any heed to his words and rushed downstairs with the bomb...Daya too followed him...Abhijeet rushed out from the house...Daya too was about to come out when the door closed and got locked automatically from outside...Daya banged the door madly with..._

_Daya: Abhi...Abhi...darwaza kholo...main kehta hoon kholo darwaza...kholo darwaza..._

_All of a sudden he heard Abhijeet's painful scream from outside...he did not waste a moment more and kicked down the door...he rushed outside with aimed gun in hand and saw Abhijeet was being pulled inside a car which had started already..._

_He immediately pointed his gun and began to shoot in order to stop the car...in reply, two bullets came from that car...one punchered the tyre of the quallis and another perforated near his chest, causing him to drop the gun...he fell down on the ground and tears appeared in his eyes...he, while losing consciousness, helplessly watched that the car sped off...a painful whisper came out from his mouth as..._

_Daya: Abhi..._

Daya came out from the trance with a jerk due to a loud glass breaking sound...the sound came from Abhijeet's room...Daya jumped up and rushed towards Abhijeet's room and began to bang the door madly with...

Daya: Abhi darwaza kholo...tumne promise kiya haina ki tum kuch galat nahin karoge?...kya kar rahe ho boss?...bohot ho gaya hain mera intezaar...ab khol do darwaza...Abhi please?...

He could only hear painful groans from behind the door...Daya now became desperate, he kicked down the door and entered Abhijeet's room with...

Daya: tum apna waada nahin...

His words stopped as he became stunned seeing the scenario...a shocked whisper came out from his mouth as...

Daya: Abhi!...

END OF THE CHAPTER...

* * *

**To kya dekha Daya ne Abhijeet ke room mein?...kya raaz hain kaanch tootne ki peeche?...kya Abhijeet ne phir se utha liya koi galat kadam?...ya hain yeh Surya ki koi chal?...kya Duo bach payenge yeh naya musibat se?...janne ke liye stay tuned...**

* * *

**Guest**: yes dear...I could have written this based on any lady cop...and the lady cop whom I love is _**Purvi**_ Madam...I am a diehard _**Purvi**_ Lover...but then whom would have I given the role of Daya sir?...Daya and Abhijeet...both characters are inseparable part of the story...please tell me your opinion...thank you

**Guest**: please do not cry dear...it is not so painful...thank you...

**Rooh**: you always made me feel very special...thank you

**Ro**: new reviewer...yippie!...thank you...

**Js Abhi**and **First Dew Drop:** thank you for favlisting my dream project...

Sorry guys for late update...but itna bada chapter type karne mein waqt to lagta hi haina dears...and sach kahu to I could not resist from typing big chapters...sorry...

* * *

Next will be after _**600**_ reviews...

Itna bada treat ke baad itna to banta hi hain boss...

* * *

_**I Will Meet You At 21**__**st**__** July With A Big Surprise...Excited?...**_

I have updated last chapter of _**BOJH**_ and I am highly disappointed seeing the numbers of reviews...my regular reviewers too had not reviewed...please review friends...

* * *

Please read and review

Thanks to each and every reviewers...

With love and regards...

Yours Nikita...

Take Care And Stay Blessed...


	14. Chapter 14

Abhijeet was sitting on the floor, leaning against the bed while holding right side of his forehead by his palm…his expression was extremely painful as Daya could see red fresh blood was flowing from behind his palm…..

A stone was lying on floor…a paper was tied around the stone which was studded by blood…Daya immediately rushed towards Abhijeet and grabbed him with…

Daya: boss…kya hua haan?...kya hua yeh?...kaise hua yeh?...tum….tum theek to ho na?...

Abhijeet managed to give a nod….Daya grabbed his hand and supported him to stand up and they came out from the room…..he led him to his own bedroom and made him sit on his bed…..he brought the first aid box and dressed his wound…..then went to Abhijeet's room and picked up the stone lying on his floor…..he separated the paper from it, unfolded it to read….

**Abhijeet Srivastav jaise characterless insan ko hum humare maholle mein nahin rehne denge…tum dono turant is maholle se door chale jaao…warna anjaam bohot bura hoga…**…

He crimped the paper and was about to threw it away outside the window but stopped and kept it in his hand with a sigh…..he walked to the broken window and stood near it, fixing his gaze towards the night sky…..or more accurately towards a particular star…the star which contained a loving soul, he believed, the soul of an ill fated woman whom his elder brother termed as "maa" and he as "maaji"…..he whispered in pain…..

Daya: mujhe maaf kar dijiye maaji…..main apna waada pura nahin kar paya…maine to aap se waada kiya tha na ki zindagi bhar kabhi bhi Abhi ko kisi bhi tarah ki koi nuksan nahin pahuchne dunga…par dekhiye ho gaya na nuksan uska…..ek baar phir uski pehchaan cheen gaya…..aur main kuch nahin kar paya…pata hain maaji, ab jab uski taraf dekhta hoon na, uski aankhon mein…tab siwaye takleef ke aur kuch bhi nazar nahin aata…takleef, dard aur aansoo….uski puri zindagi ab in hi teen cheezon ki bani hain….maaji who rooth gaya hain zindagi se….woh wapas hi nahin aana chahta….bataiye maaji main kya karu?...kaise use yeh ehsus dilwaun ki nahin hain who kisi par bojh…chehra jal jane se uski qabiliyat, uski hoonar pe thodi na koi aanch aaya hain…..…kaise maaji kaise?...aap hi bata dijiye…

A gentle touch on his shoulder compelled him to turn behind and he almost got the shock of his life seeing the person behind him…a low pitched scream came out from his mouth as…..

Daya: maaji!...

Abhijeet's mother smiled sadly and put her hand on his mouth with…..

Abhijeet's mother: shshshsh!...dheere bolo Daya…..Abhijeet sun lega…..

Daya(in shock): aap Abhi se nahin milenge maaji?...chaliye na maaji…who aapko dekhke bohot khush hoga…(in low tone)…..use is waqt aapki bohot zaroorat hain…..pata hain maaji…

Abhijeet's mother (cut him with firm tone): mujhe sab kuch pata hain Daya…sab janti hoon…sab kuch…aur yeh bhi janta hoon ki kise kiski zaroorat hain…..

Daya(in low tone): maaji main jaan bujhke to aisa nahin kiya na?...Abhi hi usdin bomb lekar bhag gaya tha….aur darwaza bhi bahar se lock kar diya…pata hain maaji….main na bohot dhunda tha use hospital se discharge milne ke baad…par who kahin mila hi nahin….aur jab mila tab…

He looked at her and burst into tears…she stared towards him for a few seconds and then wiped away his tears with strong hands now…he only looked up towards her…..she said in firm tone…..

Abhijeet's mother: Abhijeet ko is waqt meri zaroorat nahin hain Daya…..(Daya looked at her with shock)…..haan Daya…use is waqt meri koi zaroorat nahin hain….use zaroorat hain to bas apni bhai Daya ki…jise who apna sab kuch samajhta hain ab…aur shayad…jiske liye jeene ki koshish kar raha hain….

Daya: par maaji woh…..

Abhijeet's mother(smiled): mujhe kuch samjhane ki zaroorat nahin hain Daya…main janta hoon uske liye main aur meri yaadein kitna keemti hain…..(after a pause)…..magar phir bhi main yeh hi kahungi ki is waqt tum hi Abhijeet ke liye sab kuch ho…who tumhare liye jeene ki koshish kar raha hain….haan Daya…who sirf isliye himmat dikhane ki koshish kar raha hain taki tum usse naraz na ho jaye…(after a pause)…..ya shayad isliye taki tum apni zindagi se khafa na ho jao….

Daya(in shock): maaji!...yeh aap kya…

Abhijeet's mother: haan beta…who ab bhi tumhare bare mein utna hi sochta hain jitna ki pehle bhi socha karta tha…..ab bhi tumse utna hi pyar karta hain jitna pehle karta tha…..woh ab bhi tumhare Abhi hi hain…

Daya(with smile): janta hoon maaji…isliye to zyada der khafa nahin reh sakta…uske aankhon mein aansoo dekhta hoon na to dil mein ek ajib se chuban hoti hain…ek ajib si takleef hota hain…aisa lagta hain jaise ki in aansoo ka zimmedar to main hi hoon na?...usdin to main hi nahin….

Abhijeet's mother(cut him): Daya beta…maine mana kiya na ekbaar?...agar phir kabhi aisa kah na to…..

Daya(smiled): kya karenge aap maaji?...

Abhijeet's mother(with shrug): main Abhijeet ki sapno mein jake tumhara shikayat karungi …phir woh tumhe bohot pitega…

Daya too smiled but the smile got disappeared in the very next moment and a painful whisper came out from his mouth as…

Daya: Abhi ab mujhe nahin pitega maaji…..kabhi bhi nahin pitega….mere aage haath jodega…..mera payer pakdega…mere aage girgirayega par pitega nahin….galti karne se bhi nahin pitega, naraz ho ke bhi nahin pitega….

The aged woman touched his shoulder with a soft…

Abhijeet's mother: himmat rakho beta…bharosa rakho…..apne dosti pe…..khud pe…who wapas aayega Daya tumhare pass…daro mat…..

Daya smiled and then next moment jerked to see Abhijeet's mother's body was fading away in air…..he tried to grab her hand but he could grab nothing….he shouted…..

Daya: maaji!…mat jaaiye!…..

Daya came out from his trance with a jerk as he could hear Abhijeet's voice as…..

Abhijeet: Daya…..Daya kahan ho yaar?...Daya…..

He discovered himself standing near the window of Abhijeet's room with tears rolling down his cheeks…he was feeling numb so he remained standing there while looking around the room…it was his ever known room, where he had spent the painful sleepless nights of last two months when those brutes had kidnapped Abhijeet…but still…..

He was about to move away when he heard approaching footsteps outside the threshold…he once shrugged with disappointment as he knew who the visitor could be…

Abhijeet entered the room and found Daya standing near the window with his gaze towards him…..he moved away his eyes and noticed that the glass pieces were still lying on the floor…..he looked up towards Daya's face silently…

Daya too noticed his face and went out silently…..he brought a broom and bent to clean all the mess from floor when heard…..

Abhijeet: us kagaz mein kya hain Daya?...

Daya looked towards him…..he really did not want to do this but still…..he would have to do this…Dr. Anurag had strictly forbidden him to hide any newly emerged problem related to this incident from Abhijeet…as he wanted Abhijeet to gain back the strength to fight against any adversity coming to his way…..and Abhijeet, being in such sensitive mental condition, would be hurt more if he got informed from any external source other than Daya…Daya, whom he TRUSTED most….it would affect the way of his recovery more, pushing him towards more darkness…Daya sighed…

He forwarded the folded paper towards his buddy who grabbed it with a confused face and looked towards it…after some minutes the paper fell down from his trembling hands and he sat down on the bed with a thud covering his face with his palms…his whole body was shivering badly and he was taking deep breaths…

Daya only looked at him for sometimes and then gently sat beside him while grabbing Abhijeet's palms and putting them down….Abhijeet did not looked towards him but kept staring towards the floor with some drops of tears present in the corner of his eyes…Daya only whispered…..

Daya: Abhi…..

In response Abhijeet looked up towards him and then grabbed his palm tightly with…..

Abhijeet: yakeen mano Daya main characterless nahin hoon…nahin hoon…maine aaj tak kisi bhi ladki ki dil ko koi bhi thes nahin pahuchaya hain…kisi ka bhi dil nahin toda hain…main itna bhi bura nahin hoon…woh log….woh log…..unlogo ko bas apna badla pura karna tha…sachchi yaar…maine kuch bhi nahin kiya…mera galti nahin hain is mein…..main sach keh raha hoon Daya…..please mera yakeen karo…

Daya was looking towards him with firm gaze during this…..now he felt the need to stop his brother so he just said in calm tone…..

Daya: boss!...

He knew that this word of four letters could create such a deep effect in his brother's mind which long consoling or supporting speeches could not do…this was not a mere word…..but was the drop of cool trust, faith and love on that badly hurt heart…he knew that this was the best medicine for Abhijeet now who was on the verge of a panic attack….

Abhijeet heard the word and got silent on the very next moment…he felt that the waves of pain, guilt and FEAR which were rising inside his heart was again lowering down…he felt a new wave inside him…wave of ENERGY…..the thing he needed the most now…he did not know what magic that word having four letters in it contained…..and he even did not want to know so but still….it provided a great thing…TRUST…the warm supporting touch over his injured soul saying "I Am With You "…..

He looked towards Daya who too was looking towards him…both the buddies kept staring towards each other but did not say anything…they knew it very well that the words were not the only medium to express pain or to soothe it….some situations also arise when words became useless…..only the heart beats were read…..

Finally after long silence, Daya said in normal tone…..

Daya: kitchen chalo Abhi…..aaj saath mein dinner banayenge hum…..theek hain?...

Abhijeet nodded but now with a smile on his lips…..they stood up and went towards kitchen to work together in the mission of making dinner….

* * *

_A dark room..._

_A sudden light lit up above his head..._

_Some heavy footsteps were coming towards him..._

_That tight grip on his body..._

_That warm burning touch..._

_That extreme pain in his..._

_Those laughs full of enjoyment and fun..._

_Those comments full of tease..._

Abhijeet clutched the bedspread tightly while sweating profusely...he was taking deep breaths and taking turns on his bed...his eyes were closed tightly and lips were bitten...those disturbing images of that night were appearing in front of his eyes...that pain, that humiliation, that helplessness...aahh!...

He was desperately trying to open his eyes but he could not…his throat was dry and he badly feel the need to drink some water but he still could not come out from his nightmare…..he still was murmuring that…..

Abhijeet: nahin…..nahin chod do mujhe…mujhe maaf kar do…..please maaf kar do…maine to bas apni duty kiya tha…par tum log…kyun kar rahe ho aisa?...Daya!...Daya kahan ho yaar…..please bachao mujhe….mujhe dard ho raha hain…Daya please aao na yaar…bohot dard ho raha hain yaar…..please na yaar…..aao na jaldi…..

All of a sudden all the nightmares got disappeared and he felt that he was floating upwards from the pool of darkness….he was feeling a soothing touch on his forehead….a soothing sensation was slowly covering up his painful soul and he felt that he was gradually getting back his normal breaths…after a while he opened his eyes and looked towards his savior, who rescued him from this uncomfortable situation…Daya…yes it was Daya…whom he had expected…

Abhijeet tried to sit up….Daya gently supported him…Abhijeet looked towards him but said nothing….Daya sensed his discomfort and said in frank tone…..

Daya: Abhi…..mujhe na neend nahin aa rahi hain…..to chalo kyun na hum aaj raat baat karke beeta de?...chalo mere kamre mein…..

Abhijeet: baat karke?...kya baat karoge Daya?...

Daya: kuch bhi…..gapshap karenge yaar…..(with puppy eyes)…..chalo na Abhi…..please….

Abhijeet(with a fake sigh): aur koi option hain mere pass?...chalo tumhare kamre mein chalte hain…

Both stepped towards Daya's room…..they both sensed each other's desperate attempts to forget about what happened just now as they felt both were uncomfortable to talk about that topic…..and they knew that they just not need to talk anything about it…..as it was normal between them that if one suffered another would comfort him….

They went to Daya's room and spent some time chatting with each other about random topics like sports, current affairs, politics etc…..Abhijeet mostly played the role of listener while Daya took the charge of talking as he knew that he must move away Abhijeet's mind from thinking more and more about that incident…

After a while Daya felt that Abhijeet was not responding to his words and was staring towards the ceiling with lost eyes…he pressed Abhijeet's shoulder and said in irritated tone…

Daya: kya hain Abhijeet?...nahin sunna tha to saaf saaf bol sakte the ki nahin sunna…..mujhe bhi utni der se bakna nahin padta…kya soch rahe ho itna?...

Abhijeet(in tired tone): sorry yaar…..par yaar who….woh main….main darasal woh…

Daya looked at Abhijeet and easily got that he was feeling tired…he knew that it was normal as he had injected high dose of sedatives to him…..so he said in soft tone…..

Daya: thakan lag raha hain Abhi?...aaram karoge?...

Abhijeet nodded with a hesitating expression on his face with a guilty…..

Abhijeet: Daya woh….woh I am sorry yaar…..tumne baat karne ki plan kiye the aur main…..

Daya(in soft tone): koi baat nahin boss…..hota hain kabhi kabhi…tumhare liye ab rest bohot zaroori hain…(in deep tone)…..aur mere liye tum bohot zaroori ho…..

Abhijeet smiled a little bit but next moment his smile vanished and his face paled remembering those ever scaring nightmares which always appeared in front of his eyes whenever he closed them…so he said in scary tone…..

Abhijeet: nahin yaar…..mujhe nahin sona…..

Daya(in shock): kya?...par kyun?...thak gaye ho na tum?...

Abhijeet(in scary tone): jab bhi sota hoon…..nahin sona mujhe…jab bhi aankhe bandh karta hoon tab hi who sab nazare…aaaaahhhhh…nahin sona mujhe…..kabhi nahin sona…

Daya grabbed him immediately with a soft…..

Daya: Abhi…..Abhi…..shant ho jaao…..dekho main hoon na…..kuch nahin hoga…..nahin aayega who sab sapne…..ek daam nahin aayega…..bilkul bhi nahin aayega…..tum so jaao…..meri baat mano….so jaao…..

Abhijeet(in scare): par Daya…..

Daya(in calm tone): mujh par bharosa haina Abhi?...vishwas karte ho na apne bhai ko tum?...

Abhijeet kept looking towards him for sometimes in fixed gaze… then said in deep tone…..

Abhijeet: khud se bhi zyada…..

Daya: to so jaao…..yakeen mano…..kuch bura nahin hoga…..

Abhijeet nodded and was about to lay on Daya's bed when Daya stopped him with…

Daya: Ek minute Abhi…..(Abhijeet stopped and looked towards him with question)….wahan nahin….(pointing towards his own lap)…..yahan aake laito…..mere gaud pe…..

Abhijeet looked towards him in silence so he said with a frank tone to relax him….

Daya: arey yaar humesha tum mujhe sulate ho…..kabhi kabhi mujhe bhi yeh mauka diya karo…aao….yahan aake laito…...

Abhijeet looked towards him and then laid on his lap silently but still with open eyes…..Daya made his eyes closed and said in cute tone…..

Daya: aankhe bandh…..chalo lori gata hoon main…so jaao…..

Abhijeet smiled and grabbed his leg tightly…Daya began to sing sweetly while ruffling his hairs…..

_**DIL KA KOI…..**_

_**TUKDA KABHI…..**_

_**DIL SE JUDAA…..**_

_**HOTA NAHIN…**_

_**APNA KOI…..**_

_**JAISA BHI HO…..**_

_**APNA HAIN WOH…..**_

_**DUJA NAHIN…..**_

_**YEH HI MILAN HAIN JO…..**_

_**SACH MUCH HAIN…**_

_**DIL KA KARAAR…..**_

_**KYA KEHNA…**_

_**KHILE KHILE CHEHRON SE AAJ…..**_

_**GHAR HAIN MERA….**_

_**GULE GULZAAR….**_

_**KYA KEHNA….**_.

He looked downwards and discovered Abhijeet had slept already…..his breaths were seemed to be normal…..and he was sleeping peacefully…..Daya smiled happily…..he gently placed a kiss on Abhijeet's forehead and whispered…

Daya: thank you Abhi…..thank you very much mujh par bharosa rakhne ke liye…thanks a lot boss…

He made him lay on proper place and covered him properly….he put off the bedside lamp and made himself comfortable beside him…..

And yes…it was the first night after that brutal incident which Abhijeet could sleep peacefully…..he slept peacefully that night, without any type of disturbing images or nightmares to disturb him or to made him scared from the core…

But alas!...it could have been a perfect step towards the success of the mission, getting Abhijeet back, if the next morning was same peaceful and happy too…..Next morning Daya woke up first hearing a chaos outside…he opened the door and what he saw made him spell bound…..

END OF THE CHAPTER…..

* * *

**To kya dekha Daya ne bahar?...Daya aur Abhijeet kya kar payenge yeh nayi musibat ka saamna?...ya haar manna padega unko is baar?...Surya ka agli chal kya hoga?...uski ghatiya chalon se Daya kya bacha payenge Abhijeet ko?...jaane ke liye stay tuned…..**

* * *

_Today is my birthday…and I want to give a return gift to you all in form of this chapter…thank you very much for loving me sooooooooo much…_

_Sorry for short update…I am busy with new college and NCC class…_

_Missed a lot of reviewers in last chapter..._

* * *

Next will be after _**635**_ reviews…

**Tragedy** is waiting…..please be ready…..

* * *

Please read and review….

Thanks to each and every reviewers…

With love and regards…..

Yours Nikita…


	15. Chapter 15

_**EID MUBARAK To everyone...here is the Eid gift...**_

**WARNING** for _**A Learning Pen**_: Please keep your tissue box aside...a emotionality painful chapter ahead...

* * *

NOW HAVE A HAPPY READING...

Their neighbours were standing outside the door with rude and angry expression stuck over his face...he felt that an unknown fear was gripping his heart but he knew that it was not the time to break down in front of this crowd who were determined to hurt his brother again...so he hardened his face and said in firm tone...

Daya: kya baat hain?...itni subah aap log yahan...humare ghar mein kya kar rahe hain?...woh bhi itni subah?...

Neighbour 1: kyun?...tum log nahin jante ki hum log kyun yahan aaye hain?...kal raat ko humara sandesha nahin mila tum logon ko?...

Daya(in calm tone): haan mila tha...to?...

Neighbour 2: to matlab?...to matlab kya?...humne kaha tha na ki aapko aur Abhijeetji ko humare maholle se jana hoga?...gaye kyun nahin ab tak aap dono?...

Neighbour 1: arey us ka**** ko "ji" kyun keh rahe ho?...itna characterless insan ko izzat dene ka matlab izzat ki beizzati karna hain...

Neighbour 3: haan...sahi keh rahe hain aap Guptaji...kaisa parivar hain in dono ka...ek woh hain jo acid se chehra jalake aaya...aur ek yeh hain use saza dilwane ki wajaye uska saath de raha hain...

Daya(in anger): saza?...kis baat ko saza?...kya kiya hain mere Abhi ne jo use saza dilwaun?...wohs ek acid attack victim hain...yeh hi uska galti hain?...agar haan to sun lijiye...humare desh ke kanoon kabhi bhi ek peedit ko doshi nahin thehrata aur na hi saza deta hain...

Neighbour 2: hum jante the ki aap apne bhai ka...

Neighbour 4: kya aap aap laga rakhe hain aap Sharmaji?...yeh log izzat ki layak hain hi nahin...jaisa yeh waisa iska woh bhai...dono ke dono ek hain...ka****...

Daya gripped his own fist tightly and his eyes had reddened already...the neighbours looked towards it and stepped backwards as they clearly knew his this form...and they were scared of it...of course!...Guptaji said in scared tone...

Guptaji: dekhiye Dayaji...hume koi aitraaz nahin hain aapko is society mein rehne dene se...aap yahan reh sakte hain...bejijak reh sakte hain...hume aitraaz nahin hain...balki aap jaisa super cop agar yahan...humare society mein rehenge to woh humare liye garv ka vishay hain...par...par aap please apne dost se kahiye ki woh yeh maholla chodke chala jaye...hum humare maholle mein kisi characterless insan ko rehne nahin denge...isse humare bachcho par galat asar pad sakta hain...aap please samjhiye is baat ko...please...

Daya(in chewing tone): accha?...main Abhijeet se kahu ki woh yeh ghar, yeh society chodke chala jaye?...aur woh maan jayega?...itni asaani se?...

Sharmaji: to aap unhe ghar se nikal dijiye na?...simple...aap agar unhe ghar se nikal denge to society se nikalwane ki zimmedari humari...kyun bhaiyon?...

Daya(with curiosity): main Abhijeet ko kaise ghar se nikal sakta hoon?...is ghar ka aadha hissa to uske naam pe hain...kahin usne police bula liya to?...

Neighbour 5: arey Dayaji...aap dhokhe se ghar ki papers pe unka sign le lena...bas!...baat khatam!...

Daya, without a word, just went to him, grabbed his collar and shouted in anger...

Daya: kya kaha tu ne?...main Abhi ko dhoka doon?...dhoke se ghar usse cheenke use is ghar se bahar nikal doon?...kyun haan?...(jerking him)...kya kiya hain usne jo main use itna badi saza doon?...kaan kholke sun lijiye aaplog ek baat...hum dono ne mann hi mann yeh kasam liya hain ki jeete jee him kabhi bhi ek dusre ko dhoka nahin denge...aur na hi kabhi ek dusre se jhooth bolenge...

He left him with a jerk and said addressing the crowd...

Daya: aap log hume saaf daaf bataiye...Abhijeet ko yahan rehne dene se aap logo ko itna aitraaz kyun hain?...kya?...bigada kya hain mere bhai ne aap logo ka?...

Neighbour 6(in anger): kya bigada hain?...arey Abhijeet jaisa characterless iinsanagar humare society mein rehenge to humare bachcho par bura asar pad sakta hain...humare bachche galat raste par jaa sakte hain...galat sangat mein pad sakte hain...tab uska zimmedari kya aap log lenge?...

Neighbour 7: haan Dayaji...aap ko Abhijeet ko arrest kar lene chahiye zald se zald...

Daya once took a glance of the whole crowd present outside their house...then smiled sarcastically and began to clap loudly with...

Daya: wah!...wah! wah! wah!...kitna accha logic hain...maan gaya main aap logo ko...maan gaya...agar Abhijeet yahan raha to aapke bachche bigad jayega aur agar woh chala gaya to sab ke sab ek ek mahapurush ban jayega...haina?...Guptaji aap...aapka woh nalayak beta...peechle saal hi Abhijeet ke haathon pakda gaya tha eve teasing aur ladkiyon ki harassment zulm mein aur Sharmaji...aapke beta to rangeen duniya ka rehnewala hain...peechle mahine hi maine pakda tha use ek illegal massage parlour mein...aap apne takat istemal karke riha kara laye use...haina?...aur Trivediji...aapki beti...kuch khabar rakhte hain aap ki aaj kal kahan aane jaane lagi hain?...waqt rahte sambhal lijiye warna bohot jald salakhon ki peeche hogi woh...aur aap log bhi to kam nahin jate...

He stopped for a while to take a breath...he could notice that the crowd had become silent all of a sudden and the faces were getting pale...but he was not in the mood to stop as he was enjoying their helplessness and it was necessary for him to make it sure that these people should never harass or disturb them anymore...and this, he clearly knew, could only be done by pointing their own faults...he continued in firm tone...

Daya: Guptaji aapka ek chot mota business hain...income tax file mein zyada return nahin dena padta aapko magar...magar phir bhi aap saal mein teen char baar to foreign tour mein jaate hi hain...woh bhi with family...aur woh bhi high class jagahon par...London, New York wagera wagera...kya main jan sakta hoon kaise?...aur Chaturvedi sahab aap...suna hain aaj kal human trafficking ki karobaar mein dera jamane ki koshish chal raha hain...Tiwari sahab se to mujhe jalan hi hota hain...aap to sone chandi ke ghar mein rehte hain...sunaa hain aapke ghar ke har ek deewar pe karoro ka sone chandi ke biscuits, bars aur ornaments chupa hua hain?...kyun sach bol raha hoon na main?...

He again stopped and looked towards the pale and scared faces of his neighbours...he smirked and then said...

Daya: kya hua?...sachchai dil pe kaante ko chub raha hain kya?...sheeshe mein chehra pasand nahin aaya to kahin aaplog is sheeshe ko todne ke bare main to nahin soch rahe haina?...ab is mein main kya kar sakta hoon kahiye?...aap log hain hi itna ganda...aap sab par bohot dino se CID aur income tax department ki nazar kayam hain...bohot jald aap log andar honge...

Neighbour 8: aap kehna kya chahte hain saaf saaf kahiye...

Daya: yeh hi ki aap log mere Abhi par ungli uthane se pehle khudki darivan pe jhank ke dekhiye...Abhijeet ke saath jo bhi hua woh uski duty aur imandari ke wajah se hua hain...aap logo ke liye bhale hi uska chehre ke woh sab jalne ka nishan ek kalank hain par mere liye woh ek inaam hain...uske imandari, uske mehnat, uske wafadari air uske apne desh ke liye diya gaya qurbani ke inaam hain...Abhi ne to duty ke liye apna aisi halat bana liya hain...par aap log?...chee!...sharam aane chahiye aap logo ko...khud ke character theek nahin hain...aaye hain Senior Inspector Abhijeet ke character par ungli uthane...

Neighbour 9: him bhi kachche khiladi nahin hain Daya...humare pass bhi saboot hain...saboot hain tumhare us bhai ke kale karnaamo ka...aur uske ladki doston ka...woh bhi koi doodh ka dhula hua nahin hain jo tum use itna izzat de rahe ho...

Daya: accha?...kya saboot hain?...kya saboot hain aap logo ke pass jo aap log itna uchal rahe hain?...aisa kya lag gaya aap logo ke haath?...zara main bhi to dekhun...

The neighbour, with a smirk, threw an envelope towards him...Daya caught it and opened it...some photos were inside it...Daya took a glance of them and became spell bound to find all of them being Abhijeet's photos, with different young girls, in intimate positions...

He was staring towards the photos in fixed gaze when heard...

Neighbour 4: mila saboot?...dekh liya apni aankhon se?...dekha apni bhai ki karnaamon ko?...iske baad bhi hum Abhijeet ko yahan kaise rehne denge batao?...

Daya just looked up towards him and threw away the envelope at his face with...

Daya: kya lagta hain aap logo ko?...mujhe aap kuch morphed photos dikhayenge aur main maan lunga ki mera bhai characterless hain?...ek baat bataiye...Abhijeet ko kaun zyada janta hain main ya aap?...mujhe bhali bhati pata hain apni Abhi ke bare mein...mujhe acchi tarah se pata hain ki woh kya kar sakta hain aur kya nahin?...mujhe khud se zyada apne bhai apne Abhi par bharosa hain aur humesha se rahega bhi...main uske liye puri duniya ko chod sakta hoon par puri duniya ke khushiyon ke badle bhi Abhi ko nahin chod sakta...kyun ki meri khushiyan Abhi hain...air yeh mujhe acchi tarah se pata hain...mere aur Abhi ke rishtein ke beech kisi teesre ki zaroorat na kabhi tha, na kabhi hain aur na hi kabhi hoga...hum dono kaafi hain ek dusre ke liye...aur yeh baat aap log jaitni jaldi samajh jayenge itna hi aap logo ke liye accha hain...samjhe?...

He entered the house and closed the door on the crowd's face with a bang...he was feeling drained, deprived of any energy...he just threw himself on a sofa and took a deep breath while closing his eyes...

Meanwhile the crowd was standing outside duo's house silently while feeling very much ashamed in front of each other...after a while Mr. Gupta looked up towards the main door of duo's house and said in hissy tone...

Mr. Gupta: hum is beizzati ka badla zaroor lenge Daya...itna...itna dard denge ab hum tumhare us bhai ko ki tumhara rooh kamp uthega...ab dekhna Daya...kitna rulata hain hum tumhe...tumhare galti ke saza ab tumhara woh bhai bhuktega...

He burst into loud laughter and looked towards the main door of duo house with sharp cruel gaze...then turned towards the crowd and said...

Mr. Gupta: chaliye yahan se...dekh lenge in dono ko hum...

Mr. Sharma: chaliye chalke **Suryaji** ko sab kuch batate hain...Hume plan B ke bare mein discussion bhi karna hain...in dono ko barbaad na karke hume chain nahin aayega...

* * *

Daya was sitting in half lying position with closed eyes, thinking about the future and what Abhijeet would have to face next from society...when he felt a soft touch on his head...he opened his eyes with a jerk and saw Abhijeet was sitting beside him and was staring towards him with concern...seeing Daya's open eyes, he said in anxious tone...

Abhijeet: kya hua Daya?...tabiyat theek nahin lag raha hain kya?...main doc...doctor bulaun?...

Daya sat up straight while grabbing Abhijeet's hands in his with a soft smile and...

Daya: nahin yaar...bas zara sa sar dard hain...theek ho jayega...tum chinta mat karo...aur phir tum uth gaye ho na...zara mere sar ke acche se massage kar do...phir dekhna...dard kya dard ka baap bhi yunh...chutki bajake bhag jayega...

Abhijeet, without a word, pulled up Daya's head on his lap and began to massage his head silently...Daya looked up towards his face silently...a burnt horrible face with numerous scars on it...giving witness of the brutal torture done by that criminal with the owner of it...but for Daya, it was the most handsome face of the world...because it was the face of that person who loved and cared him the most in this whole world...and beauty never existed in the body, it existed in the mind, he knew...and according to him, his Abhi was owner of the most beautiful mind in the world...so was not Abhijeet the most handsome man of the world, being the owner of the most beautiful face in the world?...

He came out from the trance with Abhijeet's voice as...

Abhijeet: Daya...

Daya: hmmmmmmm...

Abhijeet: ek baat poochun...bura to nahin manoge na?...

Daya: arey yaar...tumhe kabse ijajat lagta hain mujhse kuch poochne se pehle?...

Abhijeet(with hesitation): nahin yaar...ek baat sach sach bologe?...yeh janna mere liye bohot zaroori hain...aur tumhe meri kasam...sach hi bolna...

Daya(in deep tone): maine kabhi tumse jhooth kaha hain kya Abhi?...itna yakeen to haina mujh par?...

Abhijeet(in low tone): yaar woh...woh...woh yaar mujhe yeh poochna tha ki kahin...kahin...yaar kahin tumhe mujhse dar to nahin lagta na?...

Daya immediately moved away Abhijeet's hand from his head and sat up with...

Daya: dar?...kehna kya chahte ho Abhijeet?...saaf saaf bolo jo kehna hain...

Abhijeet(in low tone): woh yaar...woh ab meri shaqal ab...

He looked up towards Daya who too was looking towards him with sharp fixed gaze...Abhijeet immediately lowered his eyes and continued in low tone...

Abhijeet: yaar ab mera shaqal itni darawana ho gaya haina to...mujhe laga ki shayad tumhe bhi mujhse...(after a bit pause)...dar lagne laga hain...(in teary tone)...sab ki tarah...

Daya(in rude tone): Abhijeet...tumhe kya lagta hain ki tum mujhse jhooth bologe aur mujhe woh pata bhi nahin chalega?...yeh mat bhoolna ki tum mera bhai ho aur main tumhare rag rag se wakeef hoon...

Abhijeet(in surprised tone): tum...tum kehna kya chahte ho Daya?...main tumse jhooth...

Daya(in firm tone): haan...Abhijeet tum mujhe jitna jante ho main bhi tumhe utna hi janta hoon yeh mat bhoolo...batao kisne dali tumhara dimag mein yeh baat ki main tumhare shaqal se darta hoon?...(in loud angry tone)...batao...

Abhijeet(with stammer): ki...kisi ne bhi to nahin...

Daya, in anger, banged the center table loudly with an angry shout as...

Daya: damn it!...

Abhijeet jerked badly in scare due to his shout which Daya noticed but ignored as he knew that it was the correct time to collect Abhijeet's confession about the criminal who did this brutal torture with him, breaking him totally...Daya grabbed Abhijeet by his shoulder and shouted loudly in anger...or in pain?...

Daya: Abhijeet...ek hapte se zyada...ek hapte se zyada ho chuka hain tum hume mile ho...but still you are denying to reveal the name of the bu****** who has done this with you...par ab aur nahin...aaj tumhe batana hi hoga ki kaun hain woh...(jerking him)...batao kaun tha woh?...batao kisne kiya hain tumhare saath yeh?...batao...

Abhijeet remained silent as he could easily remember each and every word of the email he had read this morning after waking up...

_Abhijeet opened his eyes and took a deep breath of relaxation as he was able to sleep peacefully last night due to his brother's song and care...a smile appeared on his face and he sat up..._

_He did not see Daya near him so thought that he must have gone to kitchen to prepare breakfast...he whispered with the smile..._

_Abhijeet: mera bhai!..._

_He went to washroom and came out after some minutes after freshening up...he could now move easily as his leg wound had healed up much now, so he decided to go downstairs to help Daya in kitchen chores..._

_At that moment, his mobile, which was on the bedside table made sound of receiving new notifications...though he did not feel any interest or need to check mobile nowadays, he picked up the mobile..._

_Touching the mobile, he suddenly became absent minded...an almost old man, clad in formal suit, came in front of his eyes along with some words as..._

_**Mujhe khudse zyada bharosa hain Abhijeet...**_

_**I am proud of you my boy...**_

_He felt that an unknown tune of violin was coming from far away, reminding him the glorious days of his life...in CID bureau...and with a brave, proud and ever sacrificing man named ACP Pradyuman...yes he was missing CID!...and more accurately his dearly ACP sir!..._

_He could remember how busy his mobile and his number used to be when he was in CID...call from his juniors, from his informers and many more...and now none touched this mobile as he himself had cut all the connections from them...living like a dead..._

_Had there no way left to return?...to CID?...or more accurately to his LIFE?...to all of his dearly and beloved peoples?..._

_Abhijeet sighed...he was continuously playing with the mobile, taking glances of the screen with regular intervals...at least he made up his mind and entered the WhatsApp account...he entered the chat with ACP sir where last conversation took place two long months ago..._

_He stopped and kept staring towards the screen for long...he was still feeling hesitation and somewhere shame to contact with his father after such a long time...he began typing but then stopped and deleted the message and again typed...and again deleted...and again typed...this repeated multiple times until he closed his eyes tightly and typed a message as..._

_Good Morning Sir...kaise hain aap?..._

_Main theek hoon sir...par aapko bohot miss kar raha hoon..._

_Apna khayal rakhna sir..._

_He pressed the "send" button and then threw away the mobile on bed, hiding his face in his palms...he was afraid of the consequences of sending those messages...after a while he picked up his mobile and logged in to his Gmail account..._

_He began to check the emails and was frowned to see a mail from an unknown Gmail ID...he entered the conversation with a soft whisper as..._

_Abhijeet: yeh kiska ID hain?..._

_The mail opened and brought the nightmare of that incident again but this time with new horror...Surya was the sender!..._

_Pyare Abhijeet..._

_I hope tumne ab tak mujhe nahin bhoola nahin...aur bhoologe bhi kaise?...tumhare zindagi bhar ke khauf ka naam jo hain SURYA SINGH RANDHAWA...tum mujhe kabhi nahin bhool paoge Abhijeet...kabhi bhi nahin...aur kabhi bhoolne lago bhi na to ek baar...bas ek baar sheeshe ke saamne jake khudko dekh lena...khudka "haseen" chehra dekhke tumhe main yaad aa hi jaunga..._

_Chalo ab kaam ki baatein karte hain...tum humesha yeh yaad rakhna ki meri nazar humesha se hi tumhare us "khoobsurat" chehre par rahega...tumhara har ek kadam pe nazar hain mera...aur yeh baat yaad rakhne mein hi bhalai hain tumhari..._

_Haan, ek baat to bhool hi gaya...tumhara bhai Daya bhi bohot "handsome" hain...sirf handsome nahin, dashing bhi...uske chehre pe acid phenkne kaaza alag hoga...haina?...kya kehte ho Abhijeet?...daal doon Daya ke chehre pe bhi acid?...haan tumhare tarah utna maza to nahin de sakta use thoda thoda dalke...ek baar mein hi phenkna padega...daal doon?..._

_Abhijeet ab tumhara woh darawana chehra aur darawana ho gaya haina?...I swear...dar ke mare?...nahin nahin...daro mat...main Daya ke saath kuch nahin karunga I promise...par uske liye tumhe bhi mere liye kuch karna hoga...kya karoge?...hmmmmmmm...batata hoon...Daya jab tumse poochega ki kaun kiya hain tumhara yeh halat tab tum mere bare mein kuch nahin bataoge...kuch nahin...kuch bhi nahin...samjhe?...waise ab Daya bhi tumhare us darawani shaqal se darta haina?...zaroor darta hoga...arey bhsi mujhe hi kabhi kabhi dar lagta tha aur Daya to..._

_Tum soch rahe honge ki main mana kyun kar raha hoon Daya ko batane se...par kya karu main?...mujhe Daya se dar lagta hain...peechle baar ka thappad bhoola nahin hoon na abhi..._

_Bye Bye Abhijeet _

_Take care...agar tumhe kuch ho gaya to mere saath khelega kaun?..._

_Tumhara Surya..._

_Abhijeet wiped away the sweat which had appeared on his forehead during reading the mail...he felt that the pleasure which he was feeling some times ago had disappeared...along with the violin tune...he whispered in pain..._

_Abhijeet: nahin...main Daya ko kuch nahin hone dunga...kuch bhi nahin...main use kuch bhi nahin bataunga...kuch nahin bataunga...(with scare)...Surya ke bare mein..._

Abhijeet came out from his trance as Daya jerked him badly by his shoulders and shouted...

Daya: main kuch pooch raha hoon Abhijeet tumse...aur aaj mujhe jawab chahiye Abhijeet...batao us daronde ka naam jisne tumhara yeh haal kiya hain...

Abhijeet(in scary tone): mu...mujhe nahin pata Daya...ma...maine uska chehra nahin dekha tha...

Daya banged the table again but this time with more anger and force, thus injuring his own hand badly as the glass table broke and the glass pieces perforated his palm...Abhijeet was just stunned to see it...Daya again shouted in pain...

Daya: pata nahin kehne se kaam nahin chalne wala Abhijeet...tum jante ho aaj subah hi humare padoshiyan humare ghar pe humla karne aaye the?...(Abhijeet was shocked)...pata hain kyun?...kyun ki unka manna hain ki agar tum yahan...is society mein rahoge to unke bachcho par bura asar hoga...isliye sab chahte hain ki tum yahan se chale jao...pata hain maine kitni mehnat se roka unko?...aur tum ho ki...

He stopped looking towards his brother's scary and shocked face and calmed down himself by taking some deep breaths...he knelt in front of him and grabbed him by his shoulders with a soft...

Daya: dekho Abhi...main acchi tarah se samajh raha hoon ki tum par kya beet raha hain...tum kis dard, kis takleef se guzar rahe ho us khabar hain mujhe mere bhai...par duniya to yeh nahin samjhega na yaar?...umhe to bas ungli uthane ka ek mauka chahiye bas...aur woh utha bhi rahe hain...ab tum hi batao main yeh kaise chalne doon?...mujhe dukh hota haina jab koi mere Abhi ko bina wajah kose?...use galat kahe...Daya ko takleef hota haina jab Abhi akele mein roye?...hota haina bolo?...(Abhijeet nodded in yes)...to phir?...mujhe bhi to ek mauka milna chahiye na boss taki main apni Abhi ko sahi saabit kar saku?...saabit kar saku ki mera bhai...mera Abhi kabhi bhi galat nahin ho sakta...

Abhijeet(in low tone): Daya...

Daya(in lovely tone): bolo...

Abhijeet(with his eyes on Daya's eyes): tumhe mujh par yakeen to haina yaar ki maine kuch galat nahin kiya?...

Daya(pressed his palms): haan Abhi...aaj bhi mujhe tum par utna hi yakeen hain jitna do mahine pehle tha...khudse bhi zyada...

Abhijeet too tightened his grip on Daya's palm...both spent some moments in comfortable silence, where each and every unspoken pain was being described and was being heard by both of them...ultimately Daya said in soft tone...

Daya: kaun tha woh Abhi?...

Abhijeet(in scared yet hateful tone): Surya...Surya Singh Randhawa...ex business tycoon...

Daya(in firm tone): tumhare saath uska dushmani ke wajah?...

Abhijeet(in low tone): kuch saal pehle maine use arrest kiya tha...actually woh apne business ke aadh mein illegal arms aur drug supply ka dhanda karta tha...main uska employee ka disguise leke uske company join kiya aur saboot ekkatha karke use arrest kar liya...kuch mahine pehle hi woh jail se bhag aaya tha...jail mein rehte waqt hi mera kidnapping ka ka plan banaya tha...bahar aake sirf...(covered his face in his palms)...plan ko anjaam diya aur mere saath...

He burst into tears, remembering that dark dream again which he still saw every night...and which he had to go through one night...the night he could never forget...Daya wrapped him inside his arms and slowly rubbed his back to, consoling him gradually...he knew he could never made his brother forget that pain...but what he want that at least Abhijeet should share all of his pain with him...for which Abhijeet still...yes still was not ready...his trance broke as Abhijeet's painful voice entered his ears...

Abhijeet: tum na bohot alert rehna Daya...yaar woh tumhe bhi nahin chodega...woh yaar...yaar woh na...

Daya(in soft tone): woh kya Abhi?...kya kiya usne tumhare saath?...mujhe batao...

Abhijeet remained silent, still in doubt that whether it would be correct to say Daya everything about the threats he which he was still receiving from Surya...he came out from his trance as Daya again asked him the same question but now with more firmness in his voice...

Daya: kya kiya usne Abhijeet tumhare saath?...mujhe batao...main hoon na...

Abhijeet took a deep breath and tightened his grip on Daya's body with...

Abhijeet: yaar...woh Surya...Surya haina...woh Surya ne mujhe dhamkaya hain ki agar maine uske bare mein kisi ko bhi kuch kaha to woh...woh na...

Daya(in soft and loving tone): woh kya Abhijeet?...

Abhijeet(with scared tone): to woh...woh na tumhare chehre pe bhi acid phenk dega...yaar main...main yaar...main nahin chahta ki...ki meri wajah se tum kisi musibat mein ya takleef mein...

Daya(cut him): Abhi...

Abhijeet nodded only, still hiding himself in Daya's arms...Daya continued as...

Daya: tum ho na mere saath boss?... (Abhijeet again nodded)...to mujhe kuch kaise hoga?...tum hone doge kuch?...ya aak tak hone diya hain jo ab hone doge?...bolo...humesha se aa hi jate ho na ek dhal ki tarah mere aur musibat ke beech?...(in pain)...usdin bhi to aaye the na boss...badle mein Daya se cheen liya na uska Abhijeet?...

Abhijeet separated himself from Daya and said in low, silent and guilty tone...

Abhijeet: par ab to main senior inspector Abhijeet nahin hoon na?...main to ab...

Daya(cut him with firm tone): baadal chand ko to dhak sakta hain Abhi par asmaan ko kabhi bhi nahin...woh hadsa shayad...(stressed)...shayad...senior inspector Abhijeet ki chehra ki jism ki khoobsurati ko nuksan pahuchaya hain par uski dil ki woh khoobsurati jis wajah se woh us maukam tak pahucha hain, jis wajah se woh Daya ka Abhi bana hain, jis wajah se chahe criminals usse darte hain par bachche khush ho jate hain woh aaj bhi sahi salamat hain...insan ki jism ka kya bharosa?...aaj hain kal nahin hain...yaadgar to uski kaam hota hain...haan Abhijeet, shayad tumhara chehra jal chuka hain...par tumhara chehra Mumbai aur puri desh ki dil mein gadh chuka hain...tumhare bahaduri ke roop mein, tumhare imandari ke roop mein, tumhare pyar aur izzat ke roop mein...aur kisi Surya ki acid ki bas ki baat nahin hain us chehre ko jalana...jin logo ne tumhare purane chehre ko dekha tak nahin un logo ke dil mein bhi hain tumhara chehra...tumhare bahaduri ke roop mein...unki dil mein basi tumhare liye pyar, izzat aur maan ke roop mein...

Abhijeet only looked towards him for a moment and then looked downwards again seeing Daya staring towards him...the expression stuck over his burnt face clearly indicated that he was thinking something very deeply...Daya looked towards him with sharp gaze and thought in mind...

Daya: Surya ke bare mein to mujhe pehle hi pata chal gaya tha boss...mere khabriyan ghas thodi chaba raha hain... main to yeh dekhna chahta tha ki Surya ke naam lete waqt tumhara expression kya hota hain...pata chal gaya hain mujhe boss ki tum us hadse se darte zaroor ho par nafrat bhi karte ho us jaawar se jisne tumhara yeh haal kiya...aur yeh hi to mujhe dekhna tha tum mein...dekhna yaar ab bohot jald tumhara yeh dar bhi mita dunga main...tum nahin daoge Abhi...kabhi bhi nahin daroge...bas nafrat karoge us Surya se aur ek din se use saza bhi doge...(firmly)...apne haathon se...

* * *

**At Evening**...

Daya again turned towards Abhijeet from the doorstep and said...

Daya: yaar boss kal subah subah jana behtar nahin hota kya?...mujhe bilkul mann nahin kar raha tumhe ghar mein akela chodke jane ki...tum theek to rahoge na?...

Abhijeet(with a small smile): bachcha nahin hoon main Daya...par tum please thoda jaldi aana na?...woh actually mujhe aandhere se...

Daya: yaar main kal chala jaunga na?...main janta hoon tumhare problem ke bare mein...kal jaunga na main...

Abhijeet: yaar kal se gadi mall ki parking lot mein pada hua hain...chori ho gaya to...aur woh to tumhare favourite car haina?...

Daya(in meaningful tone): aur tum bhi to mera favourite ho na?...

Abhijeet(with teary smile): janta hoon main Daya...aur tum bhi to mere favourite ho...jaao Daya...mujhe kuch nahin hoga...

Daya looked towards him for sometimes and then left with a pat on his back with a soft...

Daya: khayal rakhna haan?...

Abhijeet tried to smile and immediately closed the main door as soon as Daya left...he locked the door from inside and checked it...he turned backwards to go to his room but again turned and checked the lock again...again and again...

After confirming that locked door, he closed all the windows of the hall and went to his room...there also, he locked the door from inside and closed the windows...he switched on each and every light of the room and sat on the bed while grabbing his mobile in tight grip...he entered his WhatsApp account and saw ACP sir had not seen his morning messages yet...

He felt that his heartrate had started to rise and his breaths were quite high already...and he was sweating already, although being in a ln air conditioned room...he murmured...

Abhijeet: nahin...nahin...sab kuch theek hain...kuch bhi gadbad nahin hain...main apni ghar mein hoon...safe hoon...koi khatra nahin hain...safe hoon...

Inspite of trying desperately, he felt that the same fear of being attacked again was grabbing his heart again, making him weak and helpless...he entered his contacts and was about to dial Daya's number but stopped thinking...

Abhijeet: nahin...kahin...kahin Daya ne mujhe kamzor samjha to?...nahin main toot nahin sakta...mujhe strong rehna hi hoga...haan main safe hoon ab...Daya ko call nahin karunga main...bilkul nahin karunga...koshish karta hoon akela rehne ki...jitni der ho sake...

He put down the mobile on bed and picked up a book...he opened it and tried to concentrate on the contents but he could not, he was again and again feeling that someone would open his door with a bang in the very next moment and would attack him again...

Being dejected, he threw away the book and began to pace up and down in the room, still grabbing the mobile in his hand...he was trying his best to relax himself but he was feeling a strange restlessness...his anxiety level was rising gradually with the passing of time and he was desperately praying to God for sending Daya quickly to him as till then he had realized that all of his anxiety and restlessness were the consequence of his state i.e. his being alone in the house that too in the time of evening...

He, now being desperate, now entered the contract list of his mobile to make a call to Daya...but sudden incident, which took place in the very next moment, made him shook from his core and he got tripled with something and fell down on the floor while his mobile got spattered in another direction...a painful moan came out from his dry throat and scary voice as...

Abhijeet: Daya!...

Some kilometres away from this injured soul, in a small house, Surya jumped into air with pleasure and exclaimed in an excited tone...

Surya: ab pata chalega us Abhijeet ko ki mujhse, Surya se dushmani ka kya anjaam hota hain...good bye senior inspector Abhijeet...aaj ki raat tumhare zindagi ka aakhri raat hoga...

END OF THE CHAPTER...

* * *

**To kya hua Abhijeet ke saath?...achanak itna dar kyun gaya woh?...aur aage kya hoga?...kya Surya ke is naye chal se Abhijeet ko bacha payega Daya?...Abhijeet kaise Daya tak pahuchayega khud ki musibat mein hone ki sandesh?...kya Daya time pe aa payega?...ya ho jayega koi anhoni?...kya Daya ko bhi nuksan pahuchane mein kamiyab hoga Surya?...kta higa un padosiyon ka agla kadam?...janne ke liye stay tuned...**

* * *

_**Ro**_: awwwwww...so sweet dear!...thank you...

_**Rini Dayaabhijeet**_: oh my God!...whim I am seeing?...I can not believe my own eyes...dear please pinch me...thank you...

_**A Learning Pen**_: hope WARNING accept ki thi tumne...:-P...thank you...

_**Adi lover**_: arey yaa meri condition bhi same hain...by the way please update You Are The Reason...thank you...

* * *

So next update will be after _**675**_ reviews...the first **defeat** of duo from Surya...

**A/N: do you want me to post a trio story based on supernatural themes?...please answer quickly if you are interested...**

* * *

Please read and review...

Thanks to each and every reviewers...

With love and regards...

Yours Nikita...

* * *

_**10**_ reviews had remained to complete _**70**_ reviews in **Yeh Dil Kya Kare?**...please review...


	16. Chapter 16

_**Extremely sorry for late update…..bit I was seriously ill since last some days and weak too…..soooooooooooooooo soooooooooooooooo soooooooooooooooo sorry…**_

WARNING for **A Learning Pen**: keep your tissue box aside please….

* * *

NOW HAVE A HAPPY READING…..

All the lights around him turned off all of a sudden and the total house got sunk in pool of darkness the very next moment….Abhijeet's body jerked badly in scare and he jumped up from the floor ….

He, all of a sudden, felt that his breaths had gone quite high...he was feeling suffocated as he felt cloud of darkness had encircled him and choking his breaths...beads of sweat appeared on his forehead and he felt that his heart was jumping in his ribcage...

His heart had been already in captivity of the extreme fear which was an inseparable part of his life since that night...he was feeling just disgusting at that moment...he was having a feeling of deja vu...he felt that...that night, the worst night of his life had again returned...that night was repeating...he knew the series of incidents very well...he even knew the consequence of the events too...

He felt that he was not present in his room anymore...but he was present in that attic again, in Surya's imprisonment...now a bulb would lit up right above his head and then those men would come to him...to torture him...to pour acid on him...

He was feeling that his legs were now unable to carry his body weight anymore...his legs were becoming liquid like jelly and he collapsed on the floor with a thud...he felt that from far distance some heavy footsteps were coming...coming towards him...

His body got shrunk in extreme fear and some painful whispers came out from his mouth as...

Abhijeet: nahin...nahin...chod do...mujhe...mujhe chodo...

He tried to move backwards but till then his body had gone out of his control...he felt a huge weight was suppressing his heart under it...and his body...his own body had become heavy like hell...being angry, he banged his hand on the floor and shouted in pain...

Abhijeet: kaha na door raho...pareshan mat karo mujhe...(throwing his palms in air as if to push back somebody)...phir aa gaye?...door raho...

He began to throw his hands in air and kicking his legs in air repeatedly as if he was trying to resist the attack if an invisible army who had come to torture him...again... still shouting...

Abhijeet: nahin jaao yahan se...maine kaha jaao yahan se...kya kar rahe ho...jaao main kehta hoon...jaao...(in anger)...jaao tumlog...sab jaao...jaate ho ya nahin?...jaao...

He now felt that all of his energy was now draining out of his body, leaving him exhausted...an extreme fatigue covered his body and mind as he laid down on floor, still trying his best to fight against that invisible enemy group...his sighs were quite high and his full body had already sank in the pool of sweat...

Now he surrendered as he felt that now it was impossible for him to continue the fight...he felt that now those brutes would again attack him and would again pour acid on him...not only on his face but on other parts of his body also...he closed his eyes in fatigue, shame and helplessness while two drop of tears rolled down from the corner of his eyes...

He was lying at the corner of the room, feeling his life ebbing away; he feels he was soaring above in the sky. He wanted to see someone but could not remember his face...a light feeling was occupying his mind and body slowly...reminding him that now he was free...free from his each and every pain...free from all the disgrace...free from the WORLD...

He could hear a soft ringing tune from a bit far from him...he knew that it was his mobile which was ringing...someone had rung him...but he did not feel any urge to response...he just took a deep breath...

After some moments the door of the room got opened...Abhijeet just smiled as he knew that no torture could give pain to him anymore...he was now just waiting for his last moment to come...but...but what was that?...whose voice was it?...who was calling him like this?...a very...a very much well known voice it was...but who was the owner of the voice?...the voice was full of love, care and concern...he could recognize it but still could not...who was it calling him as...

Voice: Abhi...Abhi kya hua tumhe?...boss utho na yaar?...kya hua tumhe?...isliye maine kaha tha ki main nahin jata...utho na yaar Abhi...boss please...please yaar boss...ek baar aankhe kholo na...

He felt a warm grip around himself which hid him in his chest with a heart breaking scream as...

Voice: Abhi!...

This call worked as a jerk in Abhijeet's brain...next moment, as of with a flash, a name came in his brain as **DAYA**...with remembering the name he felt all of his memories, which he had collected in his brain since this twenty one years was coming back to him again slowly and he was being pulled downwards, towards his senses...he could now recognize the voice very easily...it was Daya's voice...his Daya...his brother...his buddy...his EVERYTHING...he tried to respond but he felt that his body still...still had not come under his control...

He felt that Daya picked him up and made him lay on any surface which was very soft...he was feeling comfortable...what could be it?...what term was used to describe it?...he put pressure on his brain and could remember that term as "bed"...but he could not think much about it as Daya's voice again entered his ears as...

Daya: ek minute Abhi...tum laite raho main abhi Apurv ko call karke aata hoon...theek hain?...

Apurv?...who the hell was it?...but he could not let Daya to leave...he could easily remember what had happened with him sometimes ago...he forced his hand to move...Daya's voice was going far but the words could be heard easily as...

Daya: chinta mat karo Abhi...abhi theek ho jaoge tum...main Apurv ko call karke aata hoon...abhi aaya main...

Abhijeet applied more force and this time...and yes this time he could move his hand...he forwarded his hand and grabbed Daya's hand in a tight grip as if he was grabbing the last support of his world...

Daya's face lit up in pleasure as Abhijeet grabbed his hand...he immediately sat beside him and put hand on his forehead...Abhijeet, after a bit struggle, opened his eyes, looked towards him and frowned the very next moment as 9f he was trying to remember who he was...Daya shivered badly in fear as he knew the meaning of Abhijeet's this gaze very well...it was the same gaze which was always present in Abhijeet's eyes whenever he had opened his eyes for the first time after suffering a memory loss attack...he kept starring towards Abhijeet's confused face...

He felt his small organ of fist size fighting to jump out from its orbit cutting all its arteries and veins...his muscles in leg had frozen as If he was living in minus degree temperature...he felt his sweat pores had increased in diameter that they were flowing like water falls...his throat had no sufficient moisture...it was sore...his lungs were demanding more oxygen as it was completely filled with carbon di oxide as if he had forgotten to breath...his pbreatwas capturing the view around him but could not send the pictures to the brain for storage...Many thoughts were going through his mind but seemed they got out through the other way out, not getting storage space as brain was very busy with analysing what this man was upto...a silent prayer came out from his heart with a faint whisper from his mouth as...

Daya: Abhi!...

On the other hand Abhijeet opened his eyes and discovered a middle aged handsome man was standing near his bed...the lights of his room and the house was on again...he knew that face very well but still...still he could not recognize him...where had he seen him?...where?...

Daya again called him but now as if with his last remaining power...

Daya: Abhi!...

Being hear the call, with a flash, a name returned to his brain...flash containing an image of his dearly younger brother, his buddy, his Daya...a faint whisper came out from his mouth as...

Abhijeet: Daya!...

That " Daya " brought back Daya's pounding heart to normal beats. His lungs thanked him for giving it enough oxygen...his muscles relaxed...sweating pores closed its wide doorway...brain activated...giving access to the thoughts and view to enter through its nerves...Tears found its way breaking the barrier...a smile curving his lips...which got fainted with the next word of Abhijeet as...

Abhijeet: tu...tum Daya ho na?...

Daya again managed to smile and said in soft tone while supporting Abhijeet to sit up as he had already started struggling to sit up...

Daya: haan main hi hoon Daya...tumhara Daya...aur tum mere Abhi...

Abhijeet nodded, still looking confused about the surroundings...Daya noticed it but now stood up, ignoring it with...

Daya: tum yahan baitho...main Apurv ko call karke aata hoon...theek hain?...

Abhijeet(in confused tone): Apurv?...woh kaun hain?...

Daya(in shocked tone); Abhi yaar...Apurv...humara dost...doctor...yaad karo...kya hua tumhe?...

Abhijeet(in same tone): pata nahin yaar...aisa lag raha hain jaise maine aaj subah teen char bottle sharab pee liya hain...aur abhi tak nasha nahin utra...matlab hangover jaisa feeling hain...sab kuch dhundla dhundla sa lag raha hain beech beech mein...yeh Apurv...kaun hain?...(after thinking for sometime)...arey haan Apurv...humara dost...(looking towards Daya)...doctor haina yeh?...

Daya nodded and left to make a call to Apurv as now he was feeling that Abhijeet badly needed a check up...here Abhijeet remained sitting on the bed, grabbing his head in his hands, trying to remember something...when Daya entered and said...

Daya: Abhi...Apurv aa raha hain...tumhare check up ke liye...

Abhijeet(in confused tone): check up?...(remembering something)...woh haan check up...par kyun?...main to theek hoon na ab?...

Daya nodded disappointedly as he had gone fed up already due to Abhijeet's bad habit of ignoring his sufferings...and to much of his sorrow, nowadays it had become Abhijeet's regular habits of ignoring his health and somewhere...his feelings too...

Apurv had arrived within half an hour of receiving the call in hurry as nowadays he, along with Daya, had become much alert about Abhijeet's health and more accurately...about his reactions...he entered Abhijeet's room with a concerned...

Apurv: kya hua hain Abhijeet?...tum theek to ho?...

Abhijeet looked up towards him with a jerk and after some moments, frowned...this time too he could recognize the person standing in front of him but still could not remember his name at all...he knew him but...but who was he?...

Seeing his confused face, Daya said in soft tone while patting his back to relax him as he could already see that Abhijeet has started to sweat badly...

Daya: Abhi...teh Apurv hain yaar...daro mat...yaad hain maine kaha tha?...humara dost...doctor dost?...

Abhijeet(now seemed to be relieved): ohho!...Apurv!...(with a relaxed smile):...haan yaad aaya...

Apurv(with a smile): accha ab chalo lait jaao...check up karna hain tumhara...dekhna hain kyun aisa ho raha hain?...

Abhijeet(in confusion): check up?...

Apurv(with love): haan Abhijeet check up...chalo lait jaao ab...

Abhijeet, with a confused gaze, took a glance of Daya who assured him with eyes...being assured, he laid back on his bed while Daya left the room after getting signal from Apurv who had now got busy with checking Abhijeet...

* * *

Daya was standing in the balcony, with his gaze fixed towards any indefinite point...he could not understand what had happened with Abhijeet suddenly...he had thought that Abhijeet was not afraid of darkness but he was just spell bound seeing Abhijeet's condition in darkness...and he could not understand how the main switch of their house had turned off...

He came out from his trance feeling a soft touch on his shoulder...he turned backwards with a jerk and discovered Apurv was standing behind him, looking towards him with concerned gaze...he wiped his face to relax himself and asked...

Daya: Apurv woh Abhi?...

Apurv: so gaya hain Abhijeet...maine use sedatives de diya hain...

Daya(in curious yet anxious tone): kya...kya hua tha Abhi ko?...woh hume pehchaan kyun nahin raha tha?...aur...aur tumne dekha na woh kaise choti choti aam baatein bhi bhool raha tha?...kya ho gaya hain yaar use?...(in fear)...ka...kahin phir se uski yaaddash to...

Apurv(cut him): nahin Daya...aisa kuch bhi nahin hain relax...actually woh kisi baat pe bohot hi zyada dar gaya...isi baat pe uski dimag aur dil bohot ho zyada affected hua hain...maine tumhe warn kiya tha yaad hain na ki use ab memory lapses, confusion, lack of concentration wagera bohot sari complications hoti hain...yeh memory lapse aur confusion ska ek thodi si jhalak tha...

Daya sighed out painfully...Apurv put his hand on his shoulder and asked in soft tone...

Apurv: kya...kya hua tha aaj shaam ko Daya?...Abhijeet ko itna massive panic attack lyun aaya?...tum the na iske saath?...

Daya nodded in no with a soft and guilty...

Daya: kal shaam ko main aur Abhi mall gaye the...wahan logon ki baatein sunke Abhijeet ko bohot sadma pahucha...panic attack bhi aanewala tha ki main use auto mein ghar le aaya kyun ki woh gadi mein nahin aana chahta tha...to aaj shaam main gadi lene mall gaya tha...lauta to dekha pura ghar par andhera tha aur ghar ki main switch bandh tha...to maine...

His words were cut by a sudden ringing of mobile...he took it out and frowned with...

Daya: yeh kiska number hain?...

He accepted the call and attached the mobile with his ear with a hesitating...

Daya: hello...

The answer came after a few seconds in a rude, coarse yet smirking tone...

Voice: kaisa laga aaj ka surprise...(stressing)...senior inspector Daya?...

Daya(in alert tone): aye...kaun ho tum haan?...aur...aur kaunsi surprise ki baat jar rahe ho tum?...

Voice(with a teasing laugh): Daya...main to tumhare ghar ki ass pass hi rehta hoon...pehchaan sakte ho to pehchaan lo...

Daya: tum kehna kya chahte ho?...saaf saaf bolo...

Voice(with fake concern): Daya...tumhe to main samajhdar samajhta tha...par tum bhi to bewakoof nikle...(with rash)...samajh nahin rahe ho Daya ki achanak tumlogo ki ghar ki electric main switch off kaise ho gaya?...(with smirk)...waise Abhijeet ki halat kaisi hain ab?...zinda hain bhi ya...

Daya(in angry tone): iska matlab yeh sab tumlogo ki karnama hain?...

Voice(with smirk): ab aaya utt pahar ki neeche...waise Daya...yeh na sirf trailor tha...agar do din...sirf do din ki andar tum dono is society se na nikle na to tum soch bhi nahin sakte ki hum kya kar sakte hain...(in a sudden cruelty)...itna...itna zyada tadpayenge hum tumhare us dost ko ki woh khud hi apni jaan lene pe majboor ho jayega...aur tab uske zimmedar tum honge Daya...sirf tum...mind it...

The line got cut leaving a spell bound Daya behind it...Apurv touched his shoulder and asked with concern...

Apurv: kya hua Daya?...kiska phone tha?...aur tum itna pareshan kyun ho?...

Daya(still in shock): pata nahin...

Apurv was going to jerk his friend from his shoulder but just then Daya's mobile, which was still in his hand, rang again...Apurv took the mobile and saw ACP sir's name was flashing in the screen...he took a glance of Daya, who was standing like a stone statue, and accepted the call with...

Apurv: hello...good evening ACP sir...

ACP sir(in disappointed tone as he had not expected Apurv to receive the call): Good evening Apurv...Daya hain kya ass pass?...

Apurv(with a hesitating tone): hmmmmmmm...doon kya use phone?...

ACP sir(in excited tone): haan do do...mujhe usse ek bohot zaroori baat batani hain...(after a second's pause)...accha t phone speaker pe dalo...tum bhi suno...

Apurv did as he was instructed while touching Daya's shoulder with a whispering...

Apurv: Daya...ACP sir ka call hain...

Daya came out from his trance hearing his father figure's name and managed to utter with applying his total strength...

Daya: hello sir...

ACP sir(in excited tone): pata hain Daya...aaj subah Abhijeet ne mujhe WhatsApp pe message kiya hain...haan Daya...sach mein...mujhe to ab bhi yakeen nahin ho raha hain Daya...Abhijeet mujhe...

He stopped suddenly feeling the uncanny silence coming from the opposite side of the call...he controlled his breaths and managed to ask...

ACP sir: kya hua Daya?...tum itna chup kyun ho?...

Still no response came from Daya who was trying his best to control his emotions...ACP sir now said in extra soft and loving tone...

ACP sir: Daya!...

Daya now burst in tears...he tightly grabbed the mobile as of he was grabbing his father's hand and continued crying...neither Apurv nor ACP sir stopped him as they now feel that he too...yes he too needed enough time and a proper person to expel out all of the pain and agony he was storing in his heart since long...when Daya stopped sobbing, ACP sir said in soft tone...

ACP sir: ab theek ho?...

Daya only nodded while wiping away his tears as he knew that though his father had not seen the nod, he had certainly felt it...it was ACP sir who was started the conversation again as...

ACP sir: kya hua hain Daya?...itna pareshan kyun ho?...

Daya remained silent for sometimes, then took a deep breath and narrated all the happenings since evening...ACP sir heard everything silently while some tear drops rolled down his cheeks but his hand was grabbing the backrest of a chair tightly...after Daya finished, he remained silent for long...lastly he said in a FIRM tone...

ACP sir: tum dono ko woh society chodna hoga Daya...main ek ghar ka arrangement karta hoon...tum dono jitna jaldi ho sake wahan shift ho jana...air woh ghar bhi philhal bandh hi kar do...

Daya was just shell shocked hearing that...ACP sir...ACP sir decided to quit?...was he the same ACP sir who taught them never to accept defeat in any situation...he stammered...

Daya: y...yeh kya ke...keh rahe hain aap sir?...hu...hum is ha...halat se bh...bhag jaye?...par kyun sir?...agar hum yahan se chale gaye to yeh to humare haar hoga na?...hum to sahi haina sir?...to hum kyun haar manenge?...(in determined tone)...nahin sir...chahe jo bhi ho hum yahin rahenge...(after a bit pause)...aur unlogo ke aankhon ke saamne hi khush bhi rahenge...dekh lena sir aap...

ACP sir(in calm tone): khush rehne ke liye zinda rehna zaroori hota hain Daya aur yeh baat shayad tum bhi mante ho?...aaj to tum sahi waqt pe aa gaye par kya humesha aa paoge?...

Daya shivered as he REALLY did not know what to say...he felt lack of words...ACP sir continued as...

ACP sir: nahin Daya...tum shayad roz sahi waqt pe aa nahin paoge...aur yeh unlogo ke liye ek bohot bada mauka hain Abhijeet ko tadpane ka...Daya main samajhta hoon ki Abhijeet tumhara bhai hain aur tumhare liye woh ab bhi woh hi Abhijeet hain...utna hi sundar, utna hi accha aur utna hi pyara...par beta...is duniya ko kabhi bhi tumhare bhavnao ka kadar nahin hoga...aur na hi woh log yeh samjhenge ki jism ki khoobsurati chake jane se kabhi bhi insan ki dil ki acchai ya mann ki khoobsurati jata nahin...to woh to Abhijeet ko phir se takleef pahuchane ki koshish karenge hi na?...aur beta...tum samajhte ho na uski dard ko...bar bar agar woh hi situation mein phans hata to use to woh hadsa bar bar yaad aayega hi na...to phir woh kaise us hadse se bahar niklega tum hi batao...

Daya did not say anything...just a few tear drops rolled down his cheeks...he knew his father was right bit still...still he was unable to take any decision...ACP sir sensed his mental conflict and again said in soft tone...

ACP sir: accha ek baat batao...tumhe Abhijeet ko phir se senior inspector Abhijeet ke roop mein dekhna hain ya nahin?...uska woh...(he chuckled)...angry young man wala avatar ko wapas dekhna haina tumhe?...

Daya only nodded...ACP sir, though could not see it, but felt it and continued...

ACP sir: to beta...yeh jung jeetne ke liye tumhe yeh chunauti to haarna hi hoga...pata haina tumhe ki kabhi kabhi peeche hatna bhi jung jeetne ka ek hissa hota hain?...aaj tum dono ki peeche hatne ki bari...par dekhna...ek din woh log peeche hatenge...aur hum log aage jayenge...jung jeetenge...zaroor jeetenge...dekh lena tum...

Apurv touched Daya's shoulder and pressed it lightly with...

Apurv: haan Daya...hum yeh round zaroor haar rahe hain...par match hum hi jeetenge...zaroor jeetenge...

Daya did not answer...he just remained standing silently with his eyes fixed towards the sky while his back rested on a pillar of the balcony...his eyes were overflowing with tears...

* * *

**Four Days Later...**

Daya and Abhijeet came to hall...while examining the house….the house...in which they were living since many years…...all the great memories were in the house...happiness, laugh, tears grief...all were trapped somewhere...inside the house...they had to leave this house...perhaps now forever...but this was the cycle of life...one day we had to go away... then why not today...they moved out of the house…...closing the door..

Abhijeet: socha nahi tha kabhi iss ghar ko chodke jana padega..

Daya: haan...Abhi...nahin socha tha...ki is tarah se jana padega...is ghar ko chod ke…..

Abhijeet and Daya both look at the name plate...**"Senior Inspector Abhijeet and Senior inspector Daya"** they touched the name plate…...as it would be removed...soon...perhaps...never to be put back again...

Now there would be no Abhijeet and Daya…...but someone else would live there...they took a heavy sigh...

**DARD MEIN...**

**DARD MEIN...**

**DARD MEIN...**

**NIKLE DILON SE...**

**DUA...DUA...**

Apurv came there with...

Apurv: Daya...Abhijeet...chale...der ho rahi hai...

Abhijeet and Daya nodes with a low "haan"...

And they walked towards the cab...

Apurv sat in front seat...Daya opened the door of the cab...and sat...closing the door... he lowered the window...and for last time looked at the house….. whereas Abhijeet was standing...grabbing the open door...not getting inside the cab...he was just staring at duo house...for last time…...like he was capturing the house in his pair of eyes...forever...ever...

Now Daya came out and pressed his shoulder lightly...Abhijeet looked towards him...Daya tightened his grip on his shoulder as je could see an extreme pain in his eyes...Abhijeet closed his eyes, trying to control his emotions while the touch of Daya was giving him an extreme sooth...

**MARHAME...**

**MARHAME...**

**MARHAME...**

**RAKH DE DILON PE...**

**DUA...**

**DUA...**

**DUA...**

Abhijeet silently got into the car and next moment a sharp comment, loud enough to be audible from all the house surrounding, entered their ear as...

Voice: aaj chain ki neend to aayegi kam se kam...absagun jo chala gaya maholle se...

**NIRAASHA DALE...**

**KHILE JO KYAARI MEIN...**

**DIL KI ZAMEEN KI...**

**DUA...**

**DIAASHA POORI KARE...**

**JO BHI ZINDAGI MEIN KAMI THI...**

**DUA...**

Abhijeet bit his lips and arranged the male scarf, which had covered the scars of his face well, properly...the driver started the cab and they started their journey towards a new address...where a new chapter of their life would began...this was the stream of life...being united and being parted from our beloved persons and our dearly things were the main theme of life...the unitation or the partition never left any effect in the continuous stream of life...the life continued even if our most costly relation got lost too...it never depended on anything or anybody...even the most exteme grief too got faded one day...the grief which seemed to be intolerable for us today but one such day would come when it would not even be remembered in the business of daily life...THIS was Life...

Abhijeet took a glance of Daya who was starring outside the window while a drop of tear was sparkling in the corner of his eyes...Abhijeet suddenly felt bad for him...was not he the reason for which Daya was bound to leave his favourite residence?...his "Aashiyana"?...was not he the cause of Daya's grief?...was not he responsible for all the mess happening in Daya's life?...

He was feeling so much angry with himself...he, all of a sudden, banged his hand loudly on the window of the cab...Daya, startled with the sound, turned towards him and discovered his angry red eyes and his high sighs...he, within a moment, realized his mental condition and immediately pulled him in a tight hug...feeling his shoulder getting wet and while wetting Abhijeet's shoulder with his painful tears...

**ANDHERE TARSE...**

**KHUDA KE GHAR SE...  
UJAALE NA KYUN BARSE...  
GUZAARE KAISE...**

**SAZA KE JAISE...  
DIN NAMO KE...**

**LAGE ARSE...  
SAB SAJDE DE...**

**SAJDE DE...  
DUA KARO...**

**DUA KARO...**

**DUA KARO...**

**AWAAZ DO...**..

The cab started and sped off towards south...

* * *

Abhijeet was walking through the street, with a shopping basket in hand and male scarf tied over his face...it was a week since they had shifted to this new place...they had rented a small house in a calm and quiet middle class society and they had settled there well...

The inhabitants of the society still did not know about the truth of Abhijeet as DUO did not get well connected with them...Daya had joined bureau due to Abhijeet's insistence four days ago...ACP sir too allowed him to come only in the condition that he would leave for home in the very afternoon before it got dark as he knew very well that DARKNESS was a primary source from which Abhijeet got panicked easily...being alone in darkness was one of the greatest fear he suffered nowadays...

Abhijeet could see his neighbours too were on the way of market with shopping basket in their hands...the young men and young lads were passing formal smiles to him which he was returning...the old men were turning away their faces...Abhijeet sighed as it had become usual for him to tolerate all the ignorance, insult and hatred from people...he was passing from the side of a group of middle aged and old men who were discussing something very excitedly yet in whispering tone...he could here some comments while passing from beside them...

Man 1: pata nahin yeh apna chehra humesha dhak ke kyun rakhta hain?...

Man 2: haan...pata nahin kaunsi khoobsurati hain iska jo logo ki nazar padne pe kharab ho jayega...

Man 3: chahe jo bhi wajah ho...itna ghamand bhi theek nahin hain...hum uske padosiyan hi to hain...humse thodi kuch chupana chahiye?...

Man 4: pata nahi log kuch kehte kyun nahin hain...itna lukachupi kis baat ki?...

Man 5: nahin...hum society ki chairman se kahenge ki woh koi step le...aur bhaiyon...pata haina jahan lukachupi wahin gadbad aur shaq...

Abhijeet sighed...his eyes had filled with tears already but he ignored them and continued walking...he walked until he heard a huge noise behind him...he turned backwards and what he saw made him just spell bound...

END OF THE CHAPTER...

* * *

**To kya dekha Abhijeet ne?...kya hoga iska anjaam?...kya natejaa hoga iska?...Abhijeet ki halat mein behtari aayega ye air kharab hoga?...Surya ka agla kadam kya hoga?...janne ke liye stay tuned.**...

* * *

**Guest**: no I do not feel any fun in keeping you waiting...but I was ill...then how could I write?...hope you will understand...and I need time to type long chapters too...thank you...

**Guest**: I was ill dear...so I was not updating...thank you...

**Guest** **1**: so early?...no dear...it is Surya's turn to win...thank you...

**First Dew Drop**: I have murdered you?...so sad...I am so bad then...is not it?...but I was ill dear...soooooooooooooooo sorry...thank you...

**Preetika**: your Daya?...so sweet!...thank you...

**Guest**: you are the first to ask me to apply plastic surgery...you will get your answer in the next update...keep patience please...thank you...

**HS** **Duo**: di if someone gives him poison, his suffering will not be extreme like our Abhijeet sir...and I do not have any intention to kill him...I want to punish him such way that his life will be worse than death...di please give advice...thank you...

**Rhia**: double thank you for double review...

**Alaaya**: welcome back and thank you very much...

* * *

Next chapter will be a RELIEF for you all with some sooth, some happiness and some good news too...eager?...

Next will be after _**715**_ reviews...

* * *

Please read and review...

Thanks to each and every reviewers...

With love and regards...

Yours Nikita...

* * *

I will return soon with **Dil Se Mere Door Na Jana**...


	17. Chapter 17

WARNING for** A Learning** **Pen**: please keep your tissue box aside...

* * *

A car was coming towards in full speed and in an uncontrolled manner as if the driver had lost his control over it's engine and at somewhere far from Abhijeet, in the middle of the road, there was standing a little boy with a red ball lying in front of him...there was fear in his eyes and he was looking towards the arriving car with fixed surprised gaze which proved that he had already become numb to do anything sue to fear...the onlookers were shouting, ordering him to jump aside but still...nothing was happening...neither he was moving away nor the onlookers were ready to help him...

The shopping basket dropped from Abhijeet's hand as he went forward, pushing away the crowd to see what was the matter...he looked towards the boy's face and a memory flashed in front of his eyes...

_He entered in the parking lot of a shopping mall in search of a baby...the baby was sitting in floor at somewhere distance...he smiled at his success but soon the smile got vanished as he could hear the sound of ignition of a car..._

_He looked towards left and discovered a black car was coming backwards to find a proper place of parking...his face got paled and he shouted to the driver for stopping the car...but perhaps the driver could not hear it as the car continued to move backwards...now he knew there was only one way left to save the baby...he started to run..._

_He could see the car still coming backwards...right towards the baby...and he knew if he did not reach in time, the car would stamp out the baby...and he could never let it happen..._

_He increased his speed as the car had come dangerously close to the baby...and he could hear his brother's voice who too was running towards the car and shouting to stop the car..._

_The car had almost touched the baby when he dived in front, without caring for his own life, and pulled the baby near his chest...he then rolled away aside while the car stopped at the very same point where the baby was sitting till the very last second...he breathed out with relaxation and then stood up while arranging the baby properly in his arms who had already started to cry...his brother joined him in the very next moment while touching his arm with a panicked..._

_Daya: Abhijeet...tum theek ho?..._

He came out from his trance with a jerk as he knew that it was not the time to remain in past memories...he knew his duties now and he must perform it today...

He pushed away some people and came in front of the crowd with FIRM steps and dived front wards while the little boy was still looking towards his arriving death with a wide open eyes...he pulled him towards himself, hiding his little head in his chest and rolled away aside...

The car passed away almost touching their head...but they were safe...Abhijeet sat up and felt that the chest part of his shirt had become wet due to tears of the little boy...he, suddenly, felt a pinch in his heart...after hesitation a bit, he began to pat his head with a soft...

Abhijeet: nahin mere bacche...rote nahin...dekho khatra tal gaya hain...tum theek ho beta...ek dum safe...kuch nahin hua...tum to mere bahadur bachche ho na?...rote nahin...(after a bit pause)...ro kyun rahe ho?...

Little Boy(still in his arms): uncle...uncle...mu...mujhe bo...bohot dar lag...lag raha hain...

Abhijeet shivered a bit and then tightened his grip on the boy with a loving...

Abhijeet: darte nahin hain beta...main hoon na?...

At that moment, his eyes fell on the crowd who had now encircled them...there was a similar expression of horror, shock and curiosity stuck over every face...Abhijeet frowned a bit and then touched his own face...

Next moment, with horror, he discovered that his scarf, by which he used to hide the scars of his face, was NOT there on his face anymore...he lowered his face in shame and some tear drops of shame and pain fell down from his eyes slowly...he tried to cover his face with his palms but it was tough for him as the little boy was still there in his hug...

He patted his back and slowly separated himself from the little boy...the boy looked towards him and he lowered his eyes in guilt and shame as he expected that the boy would be scared of his horrible face...but the boy bent over him...he looked up towards him in teary eyes...

The boy smiled and put a soft kiss on his scarred cheek with a smiling...

The boy: thank you uncle...

He picked up his ball and ran away from the place with hurry...now Abhijeet stood up and took a glance of the crowd, surrounding him silently...he lowered his gaze and began to search for his scarf...being unable to find it, he looked towards the crowd and requested...

Abhijeet: please...mera scarf...laa dijiye...

One of them picked up his scarf and forwarded it to him which Abhijeet almost snatched and ran away from the crowd while wrapping the scarf around his face...the last statement which entered his ear before leaving was...

Voice: to isliye woh apni chehra chupake rakhte hain!...jala hua hain chehra...

* * *

Abhijeet rushed towards their house and threw himself inside after locking the door behind him...he sat down on the threshold while supporting his back on the door and just burst into tears...he had got injured while falling on the street but he was feeling absolute no pain in his body as the pain in his heart was much high...

He, in anger and mostly in PAIN, grabbed his own hairs and pulled it as strongly as he could...then released them and banged his hand loudly in the door...he was now feeling extremely angry and helpless and was not able to understand what he wanted to do actually...he tried to stand up but the pain in his leg wound, who had again started to bleed, due to running and mostly due to the friction with the street which saving the little boy, compelled him to sit down again...he closed his eyes and remembered his last night conversation with Surya in the video call he made from a private number...

Kya kar rahe ho Abhijeet?...jee rahe ho?...(with teasing laugh)...kaise?...zindagi ke saath?...yaa ghut ghutke?...

Kya faida aise jeene ka bolo zara?...kya kisi ko munh dikhane ki layak rahe tum?...kya mil raha hain tumhe aise jee ke bolo to?...dard, takleef, sharamindagi aur guilt...haina?...

Log kya kya soch rahe hain tumhare bare mein tumhe maloom bhi hain?...logon ko lagta hain ki tumne lakhon ladkiyon ka dil toda hain aur un mein se hi kisi ne tumhare yeh halat kiya hain?...ab socho kya image ban raha hain tumhara?...lakhon ladkiyon ki dil todne wala ek lafanga...

Abhijeet...tumne kabhi yeh socha ki Daya ki zindagi pe tumhara is image ka kya asar padega?...kabhi socha bhi hain ki log uske bare mein kya sochte honge jab uske...(stressing)..."bhai" ke...(in smirking tone)...itna haseen character ke bare mein itne maazedar aur masaledar kisse sunte hain...

Abhijeet covered his ears with his palms and laid on the same place where he was sitting...Surya's smirking voice was still ringing in his ears, making the wounds of his heart more deep, making his scarred face more horrible due to the scared and painful expressions stuck on it...he was lying on the cold floor, covering his face with his palms as if trying to hide all the marks of his disgrace from the world while tears were rolling down from his eyes...more accurately from his soul...or PAINFUL soul...

He was feeling tired now...both physically and mentally...he had become exhausted as he could feel that every drop of energy had abandoned him...he had become tired due to his continuous fight with his demons...his Daya...his BUDDY could provide him new energy but was it sufficient?...he did not feel so now...

Those nasty incidents, heart tearing words and harsh memories had always succeeded to break him into thousand pieces...that night, not only his body was attacked but his heart, his mind, his self respect, his trust, his strength, his each and everything was attacked also...not only attacked but being played with, broken and destroyed ruthlessly...

He screamed loudly in pain once and then again collapsed on the floor, crying with sound...in helplessness, in pain, in anger and in FEAR...

* * *

Daya returned home at evening...Despite ringing the door bell for several times, but Abhijeet did not open the door...Now he began to feeling extremely anxious...he took out his own keys and began to open the door with anxious calls...

Daya: Abhi...Abhijeet...boss...boss yaar kahan ho tum?...

He entered the house and found it completely dark...He frowned as he knew that Abhijeet turned on each and every light of house everyday in the very afternoon as he was afraid of darkness nowadays...he began to turn on the lights with anxious calls as...

Daya: Abhi...boss...yaar kahan ho?...boss...boss

But his boss did not give any answer...he went to Abhijeet's room and turned on the light with...

Daya: boss yaar...

His words stopped as his gaze caught the glance of Abhijeet who was sitting on one corner of the room...on the floor...with his face buried in his knees...with his arms circled around them...Daya rushed towards him and touched his shoulder with...

Daya: boss...

Abhijeet's body shivered with the touch and he looked up towards Daya after a moment with a moist yet caring...

Abhijeet: aa gaye tum Daya?...(while trying to stand up)...kaisa gaya aaj ka...aaaahhh!...

He again sat down on the floor with his hand covering his leg wound...Daya now looked keenly towards him and discovered some traces of blood on the floor...he looked towards Abhijeet who immediately lowered his eyes while a painful expression stuck over his face...

Daya sighed sadly, then picked up Abhijeet easily and made him sit on the bed...he went out, returned within a minute with a first aid box and began to dress Abhijeet's wound with...

Daya: kaise hua yeh haan?...yeh ghaw to bharna start ho gaya tha na?...kya hua tha?

Abhijeet shivered badly with the question and all the whole scene, happened with him in morning, appeared in front of his eyes...he tightly closed his eyes and whispered...

Abhijeet: kuch bhi nahin Daya...please mujhse kuch mat poocho...nahin hain mere pass koi jawab iska...please mujhe thodi der ke liye akela chod do...please...

Daya understood that something serious had happened with Abhijeet...but he did not ask any question to him...he just wrapped his buddy in his arms with a soft...

Daya: accha main nahin poochta kuch...par yeh to batao ki tumne ghar ke lights on kyun nahin kiya?...itna der ho gaya...aandhera bhi to ho gaya na?...accha chodo...lagta hain tumne lunch bhi nahin kiya...chalo fresh ho jaao...main khana garam karta hoon...

Both the brothers separated and Daya wiped away Abhijeet's tears with a smile and soft...

Daya: jaao...

* * *

Daya was heating the food in microwave when Abhijeet entered the kitchen in slow silent steps and sat on the kitchen counter with...

Abhijeet; Daya shayad hume yeh ghar bhi chodna padega...

Daya turned towards him with...

Daya: kyun?...

Abhijeet(with hesitation): yaar aaj na...aaj na maholle walon ne mera chehra dekh liya hain...to woh logon ko shayad MERA yahan rehna pasand na aaye...

Daya again turned towards the microwave with least interest...

Daya: pasand na aaya to chale jayenge yahan se bhi...yeh kaunsa humara khud ka ghar hain?...kiraayedar hi to hain hum yahan ka...chale jayenge kahin aur...

Abhijeet(in hesitating tone): Daya...woh...woh mujhe tumse kuch aur bhi kehna tha...

Daya turned towards him with a smile, grabbed him from his shoulder with...

Daya: usi baat ka hi to intezaar kar raha hoon main Abhi itni der se...achche se janta hoon main tumhe...un logon ne tumhara chehra dekh liya yeh baat batane ke liye tum itni der se khichdi paka rahe ho yeh baat mujhe kuch hazam nahin ho raha tha ab tak...ab bolo baat kya hain?...

Abhijeet(in low tone): yaar Daya...main yeh keh raha tha ki...yeh keh raha tha ki...yaar Daya...

Daya(in soft tone): kya baat hain yaar boss?...kuch kehna haina?...(Abhijeet nodded)...to bol do...itna hinchkhincha kyun rahe ho?...(in softer tone)...Abhi...kya baat hain?...

Abhijeet only lowered his gaze and grabbed Daya's hand with...

Abhijeet: yaar main keh raha tha ki...keh raha tha ki tum kyun bekaar mein apni zindagi barbaad kar rahe ho mere liye?...

Daya's face got stiffened with this but he still said In firm tone...

Daya: main kuch samjha nahin Abhijeet...saaf saaf bolo kya kehna hain...

Abhijeet: yaar dekho...dekho tumhe mere wajah se hi to humara Aashiyana chodke aana pada na?...wahan humare padosiyo ko mujhse problem the...tumse to nahin...magar phir bhi tumhe woh ghar chodna pada...(in moist tone)...kisi aur ka to pata nahin magar mujhe to maloom haina ki tumhe us ghar se kitna pyar aur kitna lagaw tha?...

Daya(in calm tone): magar tumhe yeh maloom nahin hain ki usghar se kayi zyada pyar aur lagaw tumse hain Abhijeet...aur yunh ghuma phirake bolne ki zaroorat nahin hain...jo bolna hain bol do...

Abhijeet(in irritated tone): mujhe samajh nahin raha hain ki samajh nahin rahe ho ya samjha nahin chahte ho...saaf saaf hi to bol raha hoon main...chod do mujhe mere haal pe aur wapas laut jaao apni zindagi mein...waise bhi main kitne din tum par bojh...

A hard slap on his cheek compelled him to shut his mouth...he could feel Daya's fiery gaze on him...he did not touch his slapped cheek as he wanted to feel the pain...he closed his eyes tightly when he heard Daya's firm voice as...

Daya: Abhijeet yeh sab baatein main tumhare munh se dobara na sunu to hi behtar hoga tumhare liye...tum table set karo main khana lekar aata hoon...

Abhijeet went to dining table and began to arrange it with his eyes fixed on the kitchen door...Daya came out with a plate of food in hand and kept in front of Abhijeet with sound...Abhijeet silently looked up towards him...Daya said in cold tone...

Daya: khana kha liya to bohot bada ehsaan hoga mujh par...

Abhijeet was about to say something when the doorbell rang...both of them looked towards the door and picked up his scarf which was kept on the sofa and wrapped it around his face properly...being confirmed from his side, Daya rubbed his hands over his face to calm his emotions and then went to the door to open it...

Outside the door, their new neighbours were standing...Daya, all of a sudden, felt that an unknown fear was grabbing his heart slowly...those nasty incidents and harsh words, through which Abhijeet was attacked by their former neighbours, were coming to his mind again...he felt that those words were ringing in his ears again...he began to feel suffocated...

Seeing his bloodless white face, one of the neighbour came forward and asked with concern...

Neighbour 1: kya hua Dayaji?...aap theek to haina?...tabiyat to theek hain?...

Daya gulped down his fear anyhow and then turned to take a glance of Abhijeet, who was standing in the hall with questioning gaze towards him...Daya again turned to face the neighbours who was still looking towards him...he said with a firm tone now...

Daya: kya hua?...aap log yahan?...woh bhi is waqt?...

Neighbour 2: Dayaji...hum jan chuke hain ki Abhijeetji kyun humesha se apni chehra chupake rakhte hain?...(after a pause)...woh ek acid attack victim hain...haina?...

Neighbour 3: kyun kiya aap logon ne aisa Dayaji?...

Daya's face got pale...he was AFRAID to guess about those people's reactions after knowing that secret which THEY were trying to hide since long...he again gulped but managed to maintain a firm face with...

Daya: woh actually...hum nahin chahte the ki kisiko yeh baat pata chale...

Neighbour 3: kyun Dayaji?...kyun soche aap logon ne aise?...yeh koi chupane wali baat hain kya?...

Daya: woh kya haina...hum is baat pe kisi par trust nahin kar sakte...humara past experience accha nahin hain...pehle hum jahan rehte the wahan humare padosiyo ko is baat ki pata chalne par woh log bohot hi ruthlessly hume wahan se chale aane ke liye majboor kar diya tha...to hum...

Neighbour 1(with a sad smile): Dayaji...hum nahin jante ki aap aur Abhijeetji yahan aane se pehle kahan rehte the...shayad woh ek bohot hi high class society hoga...par maaf karna aaap dono...humare society ke log shayad utna paisewala nahin hain...par yahan hum sab yahan ek saath ek parivar ki tarah hi rehte hain...aap dono yahan, is society mein naye hain to shayad yeh baat jante nahin hain...par aaj jan lijiye...(grabbing Daya's hand)...agar aap dono ko yahan, is society mein kisi bhi tarah ki koi bhi pareshani ya takleef hota hain to aap log bejijak hume keh sakte hain...hum yahan ek parivar hi hain...yahan paisa, mazhab ya aur kisi aisi farq koi maaine nahin rakhta...umeed karta hoon ki aap dono bhi yahan, humari isi parivar ka hissa banke yahan rehna pasand karenge...

A sweet smile appeared on Daya's lips though his eyes had got filled with tears already...he only nodded and was about to call them inside when another neighbour said...

Neighbour 4: Dayaji kya hum Abhijeetji se mil sakte hain thodi der ke liye?...unhone aaj mere bachche ke liye jo kuch bhi kiya hain, main uska ehsaan zindagi bhar chuka nahin paunga...par bas unhe ek baar milke shukriya kehna chahta hoon...

Daya(with a smile): haan...kyun nahin?...aap log andar aaiye na...

Neighbour 5: nahin Dayaji...raat bohot ho chuka hain...bas hum Abhijeetji se ek baar milke unhe shukriya kehna chahta hoon...aap please unhe bula lijiye...agar ho sake to...

Daya nodded and then frowned remembering something...he asked again...

Daya: par Abhijeet ne kya kiya hain aaj jo aap log...

Neighbour 4: aapko maloom nahin hain?...(Daya nodded in no)...darasal aaj subah mere bete Rahul ko...

He then narrated all the happenings of the morning while Daya's tears were rolling down by his cheeks...but now happy tears...he just could only say...

Daya: aap log rukiye...main abhi Abhi ko bulake lata hoon...jana mat haan?...

He rushed inside the house without waiting for their answer...Abhijeet was still standing aside with questioning gaze...Daya just rushed to him, picked him up in his arms and rotated him around himself with his eyes over flooded with tears...finally he put him down on the floor and said while grabbing his arms...

Daya: tumne aaj ek bachche ko apni jaan pe khelke bachaya Abhi?...(Abhijeet nodded)...sach mein boss?...

Abhijeet(in low tone): main tumse kabhi jhooth bolta hoon kya Daya?...

Daya pulled him in a tight hug and exclaimed in super happy tone...

Daya: main aaj bohot khush hoon yaar boss...bohot hi zyada...(while separating)...par tumne mujhe kuch bataya kyun nahin?...

Abhijeet(in guilty tone): uske baad to sab ne mera chehra dekh liya yaar...main kaise...

Daya remained silent for sometimes and then said in fresh tone...

Daya: chalo bahar chalo...bahar humare padosiyan tumse milna chahte hain...

Abhijeet looked towards him with fixed gaze and thought...

Abhijeet(in mind): yeh log mujhse kyun milna chahte hain?...kahin...kahin yeh log bhi un logon ki tarah hume...pata nahin kya kya soch rahe honge sab mere bare mein?...(with helplessness)...sab meri galti hain...mujhe aaj market jana hi nahin chahiye tha...

Seeing him in trance, Daya jerked him strongly with...

Daya: Abhi...(Abhijeet looked towards him blankly)...chalo yaar...woh log intezaar kar rahe hain humara...

He pulled him towards the door while Abhijeet kept staring towards him sadly while thinking in mind...

Abhijeet: yeh Daya bhi aisa behave kyun kar raha hain?...kahin...(in hurt)...kahin use mujhe logon ke saamne beizzat hota hua dekhke maza to nahin aane laga na?...

Duo reached the door and at the same moment, Abhijeet felt a warm soft grip around his waist...he jerked and looked downwards to discover the little boy, whom he had saved in the morning, was trying to hug him but failing of course as Abhijeet was much taller than him...

He, without looking towards the crowd, knelt down and hugged the boy tightly...some painful tears escaped from his eyes and fell on the boy's shoulder but now he REALLY did not care about them...

Feeling a warm touch on his shoulder, he looked up and discovered Daya was looking towards him with a warm smile yet his tears were sparkled in those eyes...he himself felt ashamed and guilty due to those thoughts which came to his mind some moments ago...

Daya smiled at him and gave an assuring nod to him...Abhijeet closed his eyes tightly and took a deep breath...then separated himself from the boy and stood up to face the crowd but now with firm and confident gesture...

The boy's father came towards him and grabbed his palms tightly with a grateful...

Father: sir...aapne aaj mere bete ke liye jo kuch bhi kiya hain uske baad main aapka jitna bhi ehsaan manu kam hain...mere pass aapki shukriya adah karne ke liye labz hi nahin hain...main bas itna keh sakta hoon ki mere ek laute bete ke jaan bachane ke liye thank you very much sir...thanks a lot...

Abhijeet(with a small smile): aapko shukriya kehne ki koi zaroorat nahin hain...main samajh sakta hoon ki jab kisi...(taking a glance of Daya who smiled back at him)... apne ko wapas pate hain...tab kaisa lagta hain...

Daya excused himself from the place and entered the house slowly...he once wiped away the drop of tear present on his cheeks and then went to the refrigerator...he came out after some moments and found Abhijeet on the threshold as if he was about to enter the house...seeing him approaching, he whispered in low tone...

Abhijeet: kahan gaye the?...

Daya: kahin nahin...

He then went to the little boy and handed him a chocolate bar with...

Daya: aap ne subah Abhijeet uncle ki madad ki to ab Daya uncle ki taraf se yeh chocolate aapke liye...

Boy(while grabbing the chocolate): par Daya uncle, Abhijeet uncle ne hi to meri help ki...main kaise...

Daya took a glance of Abhijeet, who immediately looked down, and said in soft tone...

Daya: kiya hain ek madad...woh aap nahin samjhenge...bas yeh chocolate rakh lo...

* * *

After the dinner, Abhijeet was sitting in half lying position on the bed and was starring towards the sky through the open window when Daya entered his room with a fallen face and sat beside him while forwarding his medicines to him with...

Daya: Abhi...dawai...

Abhijeet gulped all the medicines silently and then looked towards Daya with a low and guilty...

Abhijeet: Daya woh mujhe tumse ek zaroori baat karna hain yaar...

Daya(in calm yet low tone): usse pehle meri baat suno Abhi...bohot zaroori hain...

Abhijeet felt the seriousness in his voice and asked in low tone...

Abhijeet: kya baat hain Daya?...tum itne pareshan kyun lag rahe ho?...

Daya: baat hi pareshani ki hain boss...ek buri khabar hain yaar...

Abhijeet(with shock): kya khabar yaar?...

END OF THE CHAPTER

* * *

**To kya buri khabar laaya hain Daya Abhijeet ke liye?...kya chunauti intezaar kar raha hain humare pyare duo ke liye?...kya hain yeh Surya ke koi naya chal?...kya duo jeet payenge is nayi chunauti ko?...janne ke liye stay tuned...**

* * *

**Abhisad**: at first welcome to my story zone...Thank you for the review...one thing more...I just love your penname...

**Ro**: yes you are absolutely right dear...to get something we must sacrifice something...thank you for the review...

**HS Duo**: didi though I do not support illegal activities, but sorry to say that in this case, imprisonment will not be the correct punishment...according to section 326 A of Indian penal code, minimum ten years imprisonment is given to the criminal with offence of acid throwing which extend to life time imprisonment with fine...but didi, can this punishment reduce Abhijeet sir's pain and suffering?...

**Cracesta**: dear welcome to my story zone...perhaps I have seen your review in the review section of great writer's stories...ummmmm I can not remember it properly...it is good that you read the story in one go...thank you for the review...

**Cutie Pari**: no no...you spoke alright...thank you...

**A Learning Pen**: thank you for the "maafi"...and for the review too...

**Guest:** dear sorry for not answering... I will definitely answer it but in late...because it is neccessary to include this part befor...thank you...

* * *

Next Chapter Will Be _**750**_ reviews...

A Pure Duo Chapter Will Full Of Sweet Moments...

* * *

Please read and review...

Thanks to each and every reviewers...

With love and regards...

Yours Nikita...

Take Care And Stay Blessed...


	18. Chapter 18

Late Update….I know….But What Can I Do?...Touching Mobile Is Now Strictly Prohibited For Me Now…..Finally Internals, Project Submission Are Complete….Now Final Exam Of Honors Paper I Is On 20th December….

Kan Pakadke Sorry….😭😭😭😭😭😭….please maaf kar dijiye…..

This Chapter Is Late Birthday Gift For My Dear **Coolak** Didi….I am Sorry Di Kal Update Nahin De Payi…..

* * *

NOW HAVE A HAPPY READING…..

Abhijeet: kaisi khabar Daya?...kya baat hain?...sab kuch theek to haina?...tum itne pareshan kyun lag rahe ho?...koi tension hain kya tumhe?...please batao na…..hum milke sab theek kar lenge….(jerking Daya from his arms)…..batao na yaar…..

Daya grabbed Abhijeet by his arms and put his eyes in his with a soft yet firm...

Daya: mere baat dhyan se suno Abhi...aaj main Headquarters gaya tha...un logon ne tumhe bulaya hain...milna chahte hain woh log tumse...baat karna chahte hain...

Abhijeet frowned and grabbed Daya's hand with a tensed...

Abhijeet: baat karna chahte hain?...kyun?...kya poochenge?...kya baat karenge?...

Daya(in firm tone): woh log tumhara statement record karna chahte hain...(Abhijeet was shocked, Daya said after some moments' silence)...regarding this brutal acid attack suffered by you...

Abhijeet immediately released his arm and then stood up with...

Abhijeet: impossible...mujhe nahin dena kisi bhi tarah ki koi bhi statement...(shouted)...suna tumne?...NAHIN dena mujhe statement...samjhe tum?...aur kyun lena chahte hain woh log mere statement?...kya?...karna kya chahte hain woh log mere statement leke?...

Daya(in firm tone): tumhare CID rejoining ke bare mein faisla lena chahte hain...hum chahte hain ki tum phir se CID join karo...isliye Headquarters tumse baat karna chahte hain...aur saath saath woh tumse tumhare statement bhi lena chahte hain...tumhare kidnapping ke bare mein...

Abhijeet(in rage): kya?...chahte kya ho tum log?...kyun mazak banana chahte ho mera?...kyun tamasha dikhana chahte ho duniya ko mera mazak udake?...(joining his palms)...baksh do mujhe Daya...bhagwan ke liye chod do mujhe mere haal pe...aur mazak mat banao mera...mujhe nahin banna tamasha kisi ke liye...mujhe nahin dena koi statement...nahin batana hain kisi ko ki kya kya koya tha unlogo ne mere saath is raat...

Daya(in strong tone): to tumhe saza nahin dilwana hain Surya ko?...nahin dekhna unlogo ko salakhon ke peeche jin logo me tumhare zindagi ko barbaad karne ki koi kasar nahin choda?...

Abhijeet: nahin dilwana...kya unhe saza dilwane se meri dard, meri takleef khatam ho jayega?...(in broken tone)...kya milega mujhe unhe saza dilwake Daya?...kya milega?...kya saza milega unhe?...kuch saal ki jail?...kuch rupaiye zurmana?...jo ki mujhe muyabza ke taud pe milega?...kya isse meri takleef kam ho jayega?...kya mujhe woh sab sapne aana bandh ho jayega jo main har raat dekhta hoon?...nahin Daya...aisa kuch nahin hone wala hain...kuch bhi nahin...to phir main kyun banau sabke saamne khud ka mazak?...

Daya now decided to go forward softly as he had noticed that Abhijeet started to become hyper already...he gently grabbed his arm, pulled him near him and made him sit beside him as both of them was sitting on bed...Abhijeet looked towards him in silence...Daya grabbed his both palms and said in soft tone...

Daya: Abhi...tumhe yaad hain...aaj se bees saal pehle aise hi ek raat mein kya hua tha?...us raat bhi main yunh hi tumhare saath hi tha...mere saath ek aur insan the...yaad haina woh kaun the aur hum log yahan kyun aaye the?...

Abhijeet(in dreamy tone): haan yaad hain...ACP sir aaye the us raat...tum log mujhe manane aaye the...main bohot frustrated tha...aur gusse mein bhi...

_Abhijeet threw away the flower vase, which broke into pieces, and shouted in pain..._

_Abhijeet: chale jaao...chale jaao sab yahan se...nahin aata mujhe kich yaad...nahin penchanta hoon main kisi ko bhi...chod do mujhe apne haal pe...mujhe nahin chahiye kisi ki bhi, koi bhi ehsaan...main jee raha hoon na?...itna sab kuch hone ke baad bhi mara kahan hoon?...(Daya was stunned)...is baat ki baar baar ehsaas mat dilao ki tum logo ke ehsaano pe jee raha hoon...warna majbooran...majbooran mujhe koi aur rasta apnana hoga..._

_He picked a idol in anger and raised it throw it down but stopped...Daya was about to jump to stop him but stopped... both stopped due to a firm and strong voice which came from threshold..._

_Voice: ruk kyun gaye...phenk do na use bhi...utha lo pure ghar apne sar pe...hume bhi pata lagne do ki woh kaunsa rasta apnane wale ho tum agar hum tumhare pass aana na chode aur...(stressed)...yeh ehsaas dilate rahe ki tum humare ehsaano ke sahare zinda ho..._

_Abhijeet put down the thing with an embarrassed yet angry face seeing ACP sir in front of the door...Daya tried to approach to ACP sir but he raised his hand, indicating him to stop and entered the room with a calm..._

_ACP sir: rakh kyun diye Abhijeet?...tod dete use bhi...ek murat tootne se kya aata jata hain jab char already tod chuke ho?...kis baat pe itna gussa kar rahe ho Abhijeet?..._

_Abhijeet lowered down his head as he did not have any courage to answer anything as he knew what ACP sir saying was nothing but pure truth...ACP sir came in front of him, grabbed him from his shoulders and said in firm tone..._

_ACP sir: meri taraf dekho Abhijeet...dekho..._

_Abhijeet slowly looked up towards him and ACP sir could clearly see two crystal drop of water was sparkling in those pair of brown eyes which was reflecting nothing but...PAIN!...the pearl drops rolled down from Abhijeet's eyes and he immediately looked down...ACP sir slowly pulled up his face and gently wiped away those tears which was now rolling down by his cheeks...Abhijeet closed his eyes while ACP sir said in firm tone..._

_ACP sir: kya baat hain haan?...kyun nahin jana chahte ho tum Headquarters mein?...(in soft tone)...tumhe wapas CID join nahin karni?..._

_Abhijeet(in helpless tone): pata nahin...bohot dar lagta hain mujhe...kahin kal phir se yaaddash chali gayi to?...yeh do saalon mein maine ek ek pal jutake jitni yaadein jama ki hain woh bhi kahin mujhse door na ho jaye...(in anger)...aur kya jawab dunga main Headquarters ke saamne...woh log to wahin sawal karenge na ki kya guaranty hain ki aap CID ke kabil hain...aapki dimagi halat ek CID officer ki dimagi halat jaisa hi swasth hain?...(in pain)...aur kya jawab dunga main?...kyun ki in sawalon ki jawab to mujhe bhi nahin maloom...nahin maloom mujhe..._

_He broke down in tears while Daya came behind him and put his hand over his senior's shoulder which he grabbed tightly immediately...ACP sir now held Abhijeet's palm softly yet firmly and took him near a framed photograph hanging on the wall...in the photo, Abhijeet, clad in police uniform, was starring towards the camera with a firm and strong gaze in his eyes...ACP sir pointed towards the photo and said..._

_ACP sir: woh dekho...kaun hain woh?..._

_Abhijeet(in moist tone): woh main hi hoon sir...(after a bit pause)...sorry woh main tha...(in pain mixed taunt)...senior inspector Abhijeet..._

_ACP sir(in firm tone): magar mere liye tum dono mein koi faraq nahin hain...(Abhijeet looked up with a jerk)...haan Abhijeet...maine tumhe train kiya tha...tumhe shayad yaad nahin hain par tumhare training mere under hua tha...(showing his hands to him)...apni in haathon se Investigation ki ABCD sikhaya hain maine tumhe...(in firm tone)...tumhe shayad na ho Abhijeet...magar mujhe mere kabiliyat pe aur mere diye gaye training pe pura bharosa hain...aur yahan aao..._

_He grabbed his hand and took him near another large photograph hanging on the wall with a fresh garland on it...it was the photograph of Abhijeet's mother...Abhijeet's eyes again filled with tears seeing the photograph...ACP sir pointed towards her and said in soft tone..._

_ACP sir: woh dekho...woh..._

_Abhijeet(cut him softly): meri maa hain...(in painful low tone)...meri pyari maa..._

_ACP sir: haan...tumhari maa...Avni Srivastav...tumhare papa ke jane ke baad inhone hi tumhe pal poske bada kiya...apne dum pe...inhone hi tumhare naam rakhi thi "__**Abhijeet**__"...kyunki woh janti thi ki unka beta zindagi ke har jung mein jeet haasil karne ki kabil hain...unhone hi tumhe police officer banaya tha..._

_Abhijeet closed his eyes and two drops of tears again rolled down from his eyes...ACP sir called him in a very soft tone..._

_ACP sir: Abhijeet!..._

_Abhijeet turned towards him in total silence...ACP sir pressed his palm gently with..._

_ACP sir: tum apne maa ki aur meri sari ladai ko mitti mein mila dena chahate ho kya?...(taking a glance of Daya)...Daya ki sari mehnat mitti mein mila doge?..._

_Abhijeet took a deep breath and looked towards ACP sir but now with a strength in his eyes, after taking a glance of Daya and said in strong yet low tone..._

_Abhijeet: kab jana hain Headquarters mein?..._

_He was answered by a tight grip around himself along with precipitation of some drops over his head...tear drops!..._

Abhijeet was sitting there, on bed with his head lowered, while Daya was sitting beside him, starring towards the open window silently...after a while Daya broke the silence in a low voice as...

Daya: Abhi...tum maaji ki, ACP sir ki aur meri sari mehnat mitti mein milana chahte ho kya?...manzoor hain tumhe humare yeh haar?...

Abhijeet looked towards him, took a deep breath and then said in low tone while lowering his eyes as...

Abhijeet: kab...kab jana hoga Headquarters mein?...statement record karwane liye?...

Daya, in extreme happiness, hugged him tightly and shouted...

Daya: yuppie!...man gaya mera bhai!...

Abhijeet immediately separated and covered his ears with an irritated...

Abhijeet: uuuuhhhh!...pagal ho kya?...itna zor se kaan mein chillata hain koi?...ab bhi kaan baj raha hain!...kya karte ho tum yaar?...

Daya again hugged him tightly with...

Daya: aaj mujhe mat roko yaar...let me celebrate this happy news...aaj main bohot bohot bohot khush hoon...

Abhijeet sighed sadly and then said in low tone...

Abhijeet: abhi bhi celebration ki waqt nahin aaya hain Daya...pehle main Headquarters ke aage apna baayan to de doon...phir karna jo chahe celebration...

Daya tightened his grip around Abhijeet and said in cheerful voice...

Daya: tumhe shayad yeh khushi ka mauka na lage yaar...par mere liye yeh bohot khushi ka mauka hain...tumne aaj pehli baar kisi ke saamne jane se nahin hichkichaya...mere liye isse badi khushi ki baat kya ho sakti hain mere yaar?...

Abhijeet(in hesitating tone while moving away a bit from Daya): par agar main Headquarters ke test pass na kar paya to?...tumhe takleef hogi na?...ACP sir ko bhi sharminda hona padega na sab ke aage?...(in helpless tone)...par main kya karu yaar?...mujhse nahin hota yeh sabke saamne bilkul theek rehne ka natak...bohot takleef hota hain...

Daya separated himself from Abhijeet's grip snd made him sit in front of him while putting his eyes into his brother's eyes with a firm...

Daya: nahin...na hi mujhe takleef hoga na hi sir ko sharmindagi...

Abhijeet just looked towards him and Daya grabbed his palm tightly while giving a nod of assurance with a deep...

Daya: hmmmmmmm...sacchi...

Abhijeet took a deep breath and then whispered in a painful low tone...

Abhijeet: kab jana hoga Headquarters?...

Daya(while looking towards him with a firm gaze): kal...

Abhijeet(with hesitation): tum rahoge na mere saath?...

Daya pulled him near himself with a loving...

Daya: yeh kabhi ho sakta hain kya ki Abhi koi imtihaan dene jaye aur Daya uske saath na ho?...yaad rakhna boss...zindagi mein jahan bhi jaise bhi tumhe meri zaroorat padega na to bas ek baar apni dil se mujhe awaaz de dena...agle hi pal mujhe apne saath paoge tum...

Abhijeet only nodded with teary eyes but still with tensed face...Daya now said in soft tone as he felt that Abhijeet now needed rest as he was sitting since long...

Daya: accha chalo...ab so jaao boss...raat bohot ho gaya hain aur...(in meaningful tone)...kal ek naya din bhi to hain humare liye...(in mind)...ek naya imtihaan ke saath...

Abhijeet silently laid down on bed as nowadays he always tried to avoid any type of arguments with Daya...Daya began to ruffle his hairs softly and Abhijeet closed his eyes slowly, feeling his that ever loving, magical sooth...he felt that his eyelids were betraying him and were coming closer towards each other, bringing a deep sleep...he heard Daya's soft loving whisper just a moment before falling asleep as...

Daya: kuch bhi ho jaye boss...yaad rakhna I AM WITH YOU...

Which was followed by a warm soft kiss on his forehead...he breathed out deeply and surrendered himself in the embrace of the angel of sleep with extreme peace and relaxation as he now knew that he had gained enough strength and power to sit for the exam which was waiting for him, in the very next day...the exam which needed to pass for getting a better future for BOTH of them!...the exam in which he needed to be successful for gaining back his IDENTITY of being SENIOR INSPECTOR ABHIJEET!...

Daya looked down towards Abhijeet and found him in deep sleep with a peaceful expression stuck over his burnt face...he bent over him and slowly caressed his burnt cheek, which he slapped so harshly in this very evening, and whispered softly...

Daya: sorry Abhi!...I am really sorry yaar!...aainda kabhi tum pe haath nahin uthaunga...promise!...

He too laid beside his friend while arranging the blanket properly over Abhijeet's body and closed his eyes...he sighed as his mind travelled back to the incident taken place just before he came to Abhijeet's room...a phone call...from ACP sir...

_Daya was taking out Abhijeet's medicines from the packets when his mobile rang...he looked towards the screen and discovered it was none other than ACP sir...he accepted the call and wished him as... _

_Daya: Hello ACP sir..._

_ACP sir(in concerned tone): Daya, Abhijeet kaisa hain?..._

_Hearing the name, the total evening conversation with his brother flashed on his mind...he JUST could not suppress his teasing tone as..._

_Daya: theek hi hain aapke sahabjade...aaj hi shaam ko mujhe manane ki koshish kar rahe the ki main uske liye apni zindagi...(in stress)...barbaad na karu...woh to bojh haina mujh par...to main kyun..._

_He could not complete the sentence hearing a heart breaking sigh from opposite side of the line...he was really feeling bad for their father figure, he now just wanted to go near him and hug him but...he just said in soft tone..._

_Daya: Sir!..._

_ACP sir bit his lips tightly in order to gain control over his emotions...he was feeling helpless!...after a long period of time, he was again feeling that same pain which he had felt while shooting Nakul, his own blood, with his own hand...he just...just emitted a painful sigh...Daya again said in soft yet PAINFUL tone..._

_Daya: bura lag raha haina sir?..._

_ACP sir only nodded as he knew Daya must have felt that nod despite not seeing it...Daya said in lost tone..._

_Daya: mujhe bhi lag raha hain sir...(in broken tone)...humare Abhijeet ko yeh kya ho gaya hain sir?...woh...woh itna kamzor, itna lachar kab...kab se ban gaya?...kyun kar raha ho aisa?...Kyun?..._

_ACP sir wiped away his tears and then spoke up, but now in calm and firm tone..._

_ACP sir: aaj bhi tumne Abhijeet pe haath uthaya haina Daya?...(Daya shocked)...zyada chaukne ki zaroorat nahin hain...maloom hain mujhe ki gusse mein aake aaj phir se thappad mara hain tumne use...haina?..._

_Daya just lowered his head as now he was feeling ashamed for his act...ACP sir continued in soft tone..._

_ACP sir: kyun karte ho itna gussa Daya?...Abhijeet thodi na yeh sab jaan bujhke kar raha hain?...samajhte kyun nahin ho tum?...sach kahu to Daya ki tum Abhijeet ki is halat ka najayaz faida utha rahe ho...(Daya looked up with a jerk)...haan Daya...ab tum jo bhi kar rahe ho na, use dekhke sab ko yeh hi lagega ki tum Abhijeet ko bewajah sata rahe ho...tum yeh bhali bhati jante ho ki Abhijeet ab is halat mein nahin hain ki woh akela nahin reh sakta hain, use mental support ki bohot zaroorat hain ab aur tum is baat ka faida uthake us pe charhai kar rahe ho...apna bada bhai bebas haal mein mil gaya hain dekhke tum apni manmani kiye jaa rahe ho baar baar..._

_Silent tears were rolling down by Daya's cheeks but he was not caring to wipe away them, he just managed to utter..._

_Daya: to aap hi bataiye sir ki kya karna chahiye mujhe?...main nahin dekh sakta mere Abhi ko aur is halat mein...woh din bhar ghar mein akela rehta hain...pata nahin kya kys face karna padta hain use...aur kuch face na karna bhi pada to bhi akele akele pata nahin kya kya sochta rehta hain?...(in moist tone)...pata hain sir, main jab har shaam ko duty ke baad ghar lautke aata hoon na, woh itna khush hota hain ki...ki poochiye mat...uski khushi dekhke lagta hain ki woh jahannam ki darwaze se jannat mein laut aaya hain...pata hain sir, zindagi mein pehli baar, pehli baar mujhe Abhijeet ki khushi dekhke rona aata hain...(in painful whisper)...kyun ki aur koi na jane, par mujhe to pata haina ki us khushi ke peeche kitna dard chupa hota hain..._

_ACP sir too closed his eyes tightly like Daya as both DELIBERATELY wanted to feel that pain which Abhijeet was suffering from...since one long month!...Daya again said in pain..._

_Daya: woh bohot dard mein hain sir...bohot zyada dard mein...aur hum uske liye kuch nahin kar pa rahe hain...ab woh na bohot zyada dara hua, bohot zyada sehma hua rehta hain...pata nahin kya hua hain use?...bohot chup sa ho gaya hain...pura din pata nahin kya kya sochta rehta hain...(in helpless tone)...main kya karu sir mujhe kuch samajh mein nahin aa raha hain...(in eager tone)...sir...kuch kijiye na sir?...sir please sir...kuch kijiye na sir...mujhe mera bhai...mera Abhi lauta dijiye sir...please sir...sir please...(broke down in tears)...please..._

_ACP sir wiped away his tears and then spoke up but now not as Assistant Commissioner of the Police but as a father, so in soft tone..._

_ACP sir: pyar se pesh aao uske saath Daya...use yeh kabhi bhi nahin lagna chahiye ki woh is waqt majboor hain isliye hum iski faida uthe rahe hain...yaad haina ki Dr. Anurag ne kya kaha tha?...ekdum usi tarah se pesh aao usse jaisa pehle aate hain...utne hi pyar se, utne hi care se...jaise hum usse zyada gussa nahin dikha sakte, waise hi over protective bartav bhi nahin kar sakte...sab kuch theek hain Daya...ekdum theek...bilkul theek...aur isi baat ki ehsaas dilwana hain hume Abhijeet ko...baar baar uspe haath mat uthana Daya...warna use kahin yeh na lagne lage ki woh sach mein hum sab par bijh hain...isi liye hum uske saath itna bura bartav kar rahe hain..._

_Daya: theek hain sir...main Abhijeet pe ab kabhi bhi haath nahin uthaunga...promise!..._

_ACP sir(with a sweet smile): that's like a good boy..._

_Both father and son wiped away their tears and ACP sir again spoke up, but now in formal tone, as the Assistant Commissioner Of Maharashtra Police..._

_ACP sir: accha Daya tumhe ek khabar deni thi..._

_Daya(in firm tone): kya sir?...koi mission aa gaya kya?..._

_ACP sir: nahin woh baat nahin hain...kal Headquarters ne Abhijeet ko bulaya hain...yeh jo bhi kuch hua hain uske saath uska statement lene aur uski test lene ke liye..._

_Daya(in astonishment): kaisa tests sir?..._

_ACP sir(with a sigh): woh log Abhijeet ki mental strength ko test karna chahte hain mainly...saath mein aur bhi kuch tests honge...detail mein to mujhe bhi nahin maloom...kal Abhijeet ko Headquarters jake test dena hoga...phir uski reports ko dekhke head officials decide karenge ki use wapas CID mein lena chahiye ya nahin?..._

_Daya(in protesting tone): magar yeh to galat haina sir...abhi Abhijeet puri tarah fit nahin hua hain...use ab bhi nervous breakdown hota hain kabhi kabhi...aur panic attack aane ki chances bhi bohot high hain...(firmly)...nahin sir...msin Headquarters walon ko mere Abhi ke saath aisa kuch bhi nahin karne dunga...doctors ne use abhi bhi bohot savdhani se rakhne ke liye kahe hain...uspe kisi bhi tarah ki stress dalne se mana kiye hain un logo ne...aur mujhe acche se maloom hain ki wahan Headquarters mein test aur statement lebe ke naam pe iske saath kya suluk kiya jayega...nahin sir main yeh hone nahin dunga...isse hum in ek mahine mein jitna bhi aage bade hain, woh sab ek jhatke se khatam ho jayega...please sir aap kuch kijiye na..._

_ACP sir: dekho Daya agar mere haath mein hota na beta to main kabhi bhi Abhijeet ko Headquarters nahin bhejta...magar DIG sahab ne use khud bulaya hain...jana to padega hi na beta...aur main janta hoon Abhijeet ke saath wahan kuch galat nahin hoga...kyun ki __**tum**__ honge uske saath wahan...aur mujhe maloom hain ki tum apne bhai ke saath kabhi kuch galat hone hi nahin de sakte...aur yeh Abhijeet ki career ka sawal hain...aur kahin na kahin uske PEHCHAAN ka bhi!...to hum koi risk nahin le sakte...tum kal le jana Abhijeet ko Headquarters theek hain?...nau baje bulaya hain DIG sahab ne..._

_Daya just uttered only "hmmmmmmm" in reply then cut the call after exchanging a formal "good night" with each other, while thinking how to persuade Abhijeet to go to Headquarters the very next day as he knew very clearly that now his brother was not comfortable to meet any higher authority of them after that horrible experience in the hospital..._

The sound of a loud hmmmmmmm brought him back from his thoughts and he was shocked, not exactly shocked but actually stunned, to discover that hmmmmmmm had come out from his own voice Itself...he immediately covered his mouth and looked towards Abhijeet and discovered him still in sleep but now a frown was present in his face...

Daya immediately sat up and lit the bedside lamp of his side as he understood that Abhijeet was again having a nightmare about that incident...he gently touched his brother's arm and shook him lightly with a soft call as...

Daya: boss...Abhi...

Abhijeet opened his eyes immediately and then looked up towards him with an irritated...

Abhijeet: ab kya hua?...light jalake kyun baithe ho?...ek to kab se hmmmmmmm hmmmmmmm karke neend khulwa diya aur ab pata nahin...(seeing his buddy's embarrassed face)...ab kuch bologe bhi?...

Daya immediately switched off the lamp and laid beside him with a low...

Daya: good night...

Abhijeet kept staring towards his side, where he knew Daya should be lying, and finally closed his eyes...but now with a BIG smile on his lips and in his heart both...he was REALLY feeling a great strength inside himself to fight against his demons as he could clearly understand about his brother's fear and tension regarding him, clearly reflecting his love for him, pure love...

On the other hand, after some minutes, Daya again turned towards Abhijeet and discovered, in the dim light of the night lamp, that he had again travelled to his dreamland...he sat up slowly and caressed his scarred cheek again as if he wanted to kill that pain which he had given to his brother in the very evening...finally he himself began to feel sleepy so he gently placed a soft kiss on Abhijeet's cheek and laid down beside him with a soft whisper as...

Daya: sorry Abhi!...ainda phir kabhi tumpe haath nahin uthaunga...promise!...

Abhijeet again turned towards him in irritation and said in sleepy tone...

Abhijeet: so jaa na yaar!...kya aadhi raat mein jagke khusur phusur kar raha hain...aaja...

He put his arm around Daya's body to prevent him from getting up and whispered in irritated yet sleepy tone...

Abhijeet: aur ek baar agar meri neend khulwayi na Daya, to sach sach bata raha hoon, tabhi ke tabhi dhakke dekar bed se neeche gira dunga...so jaa so jaa...

Daya smiled broadly and he too put his hand around Abhijeet's body...both the friends were feeling extreme safe and happy, being in each other's arms...they remained in that position until they shifted into a peaceful sound sleep...

_**Tut tut tut tut...**_

The loud sound of alarm entered the ears of the sleeping buddies which they, of course, did not like...Abhijeet and Daya, both, moved away their arms from each other's bodies and laid while closing their ears with their hands...

Daya led his hand on the alarm clock and after searching for some moments, turned off the alarm...Abhijeet said in sleepy tone...

Abhijeet: time kya hua hain Daya?...

Daya(in same sleepy tone): paanch baj raha hain...

Abhijeet(in irritated tone): itna jaldi alarm kyun lagwaya?...chalo thodi der aur sote hain...

He again pulled the blanket over his face which Daya immediately pulled down with a strict yet soft...

Daya: nahin...aur ek bhi minute nahin...DIG sir ne hume nau baje Headquarters mein bulaya hain...abhi se taiyar hona start kar do...

Abhijeet's face got pale within a moment and he slowly sat up on the bed...Daya could easily notice that his deep brown eyes had numerous cracks which Abhijeet was trying his best to hide...Daya did feel the need to ask him the reason as he felt that he knew it clearly...he just grabbed Abhijeet's palm and pressed it lightly with a soft...

Daya: main aaj tumhe kuch nahin kahunga Abhijeet...bas sirf itna yaad rakhna ki nafrat kabhi bhi pyar ya dosti ke aage nahin jeet sakta...jeet sirf acchai ki hoti hain...hume bas bina dare apni jagah se aureh rehna chahiye...manzeel ek na ek din khud mil jata hain...

_**Jo Ho Gaya**_

_**So Ho Gaya**_

_**Logon Se Tu Darna Nahin...**_

Abhijeet only looked up towards his younger brother, who was looking towards him with immense trust and belief, and sighed...he was feeling that those powers and strength, which je had collected last night, were again abandoning him...he was again feeling helpless, scared and humiliated...like that next morning he spent with that gang led by Surya immediately after the acid attack...

Daya slightly pressed his shoulder with a soft and caring...

Daya: jaao fresh hoke aao...phir saath mein nashta banwayenge aaj...

Abhijeet just nodded and then moved inside the washroom silently...Daya remained sitting there for some minutes and then moved to his own room for freshening session...he deliberately had spent last night in Abhijeet's room as he already knew, now, that these nights, whose mornings brought a new exams for him, was not a comfortable night for Abhijeet...

Two hours later, it was seen that DUO was having breakfast in the dining table...none of them had their concentration in the food items kept on their plate...they were just starring towards their respective plates and fidgeting with their own forks, knifes and spoons...Daya was in tension about the consequences Abhijeet might have to be felt after that Headquarters section and Abhijeet scared...not only due to the questions that he would have to face during the statement collection session but due to Surya's silence also...Surya had neither rang him nor had sent any messages to him since some days...naturally he was stressed thinking about the brute's next plan against him...

After a while, Daya decided to get up as he could understand that today they would never be able to take any type of food, until at least their return from the Headquarters, he looked towards Abhijeet silently who too was looking towards him in question...he did not say anything but just pulled Abhijeet's plate too with his plate and deposited the food items from it in the refrigerator...he cleaned the kitchen and then both the friends went to their respective rooms to get ready to visit the Headquarters...silently!...

They again met near their quallis and sat inside the car...before igniting the car, Daya just grabbed Abhijeet's palm and said in soft and caring tone...

Daya: bas itna yaad rakhna boss ki aaj chahe jo bhi ho...tumhara Daya kabhi bhi tumhare saath nahin chodega...I Am With You Boss...Forever!...

_**Saathi Tere Hain Aur Bhi**_

_**Duniya Mein Tu**_

_**Tanha Nahin...**_

Abhijeet just smiled and then rested his head on the head rest of the passenger seat and heaved a sigh with a smile appeared on his lips...Daya looked towards him and then drove towards the Headquarters...the rest of the journey was completed in total silent...

They entered the waiting room of the Headquarters building and a fourth class staff informed them that the Headquarters authorities were waiting for them...DUO stopped for a while, looked towards each other's face and then grabbed each other's hand to step forward to enter the conference room to face the higher authority officials, waiting for them to take a difficult test for them...

_**Saamna Karenge Milke**_

_**Chahe Dus Ho**_

_**Chahe Hazar...**_

_**Kya Kehna...**_

Daya and Abhijeet entered the conference room in FIRM steps and got just stunned, seeing the person sitting between the officials present there...

END OF THE CHAPTER...

* * *

**So Who Is The Person?...Why Did Duo Get Stunned Seeing Him?...So Now What Will Happen Next?...What Will Duo Have To Face There In The Headquarters Statement Collection Process?...What Will Be It's Consequence?...Stay Tuned To Know More...**

* * *

**DuoForever**: Yes Dear, Please post your story too. I will surely read. Waiting for your story. Thanks for the review.

**CID** **Duo** **Fan**: No Dear. My Hands Are Very Much Dear To Me, I Can not Give Them To You. Now My Exams Are Near Too...So I Am Sorry...And Thanks For The Review...

**Guest**: I Have already posted a new sequel of Rishton Ki Ajab Kahani...Thank You

**Adi** **Lover**: Ten Times?...😀😀😀😀😀😀...It's Ok...And Please Please Please Please Update You Are The Reason...Thank you

**JS** **Abhi**: Yes Dear...I am **THE** **MYSTERY** **PRINCESS**, so naturally I love Mystery...thank you

* * *

Next chapter will be after _**780**_ reviews...

* * *

Please read and review...

Thanks to each and every reviewers...

With love and regards...

Yours Nikita...


	19. Chapter 19

Wish You A Belated Merry Christmas and An Advance Happy New Year To All Of You. May the new year 2020 bring an unlimited happiness in your lives...

Stay Healthy and Be Happy...

* * *

NOW HAVE A HAPPY READING...

A shocked whisper came out from both of the friends' lips as...

Daya and Abhijeet: DCP Chitrolle!...

A smirk again appeared on DCP Chitrolle's lips whose teasing glance was piercing the duo. His each and every expression was saying that "aao bhai, aaj yahan tum logon ka itna khatirdari hogi ki tum log zindagi bhar woh bhool nahin paoge"...

DIG sir signalled duo to sit down before the long table, opposite to which they were sitting...Abhijeet took a glance of Daya, who assured him through his eyes and signalled him to sit...Abhijeet lowered his eyes and sat down on a chair after arranging his coat properly...Daya too took his seat beside Abhijeet's chair...

DIG sir started the conversation with after throwing a piercing glance on Abhijeet with...

DIG sir: ab kaise ho Abhijeet?...

Abhijeet(in hesitating tone): theek hoon sir...

DIG sir: to ab hum statement recording shuru kare?...

DCP Chitrolle(with tease): agar tumhare izzazat ho to?...

Daya grabbed Abhijeet's hand from under the table and pressed it lightly...Abhijeet just gave a nod with which Daya removed his hand and DIG sir, along with the other officials, sat straight to began the procedure of collecting Abhijeet's statement...DIG sir began the process with...

DIG sir: haan to senior inspector Abhijeet, aapko kya lagta hain...aap par hua is attack ke peeche wajah kya hain?...

DCP Chitrolle(in tease): hoga koi pyar war ke chakkar sir...iske girlfriends ke list to chota nahin hain...Shruti, Maya, Roshni aur iski pyari...Dr. Tarika...

Abhijeet's body got crumpled with these and he grabbed the handle of the chair tightly...DIG sir again asked...

DIG sir: to senior inspector Abhijeet, aapne jawab nahin diya?...kya lagta hain aapko?...kya hain aap par hua is hamle ki maksad?...kyun kiya hain aapke kidnapper ne aapke saath aise?...

Abhijeet(in painful tone): badla sir...woh mujhse badla lena chahta tha...

DIG sir: kya aap use jante hain?...I mean to say kya aapne unka shaqal dekha hain?...kisne kiya hain yeh suluk aapke saath?...

Abhijeet took a quick glance of Daya who too was looking towards him. He just closed his eyes and managed to utter a merely whisper, which was full of pain, as...

Abhijeet: maloom nahin sir...

Daya jerked badly in shock as he knew that what Abhijeet saying was nothing but a white lie...he had confessed Surya's name in front of him too, then why the hell he was lying here? He turned towards him and started in a shocked voice as...

Daya: yeh tum kya keh rahe ho Abhi?...tumne to...

He was compelled to stop as Abhijeet tightly grabbed his palm from under the table. There was something in that touch which compelled Daya to remain silent. He could not utter any words further, while DCP Chitrolle continued the process with...

DCP Chitrolle: aisa kaise ho sakta hain Abhijeet?...aap wahan do mahine tak us kidnapper ke kabze mein the...aur aapko pata nahin ki woh kaun hain?...kamal hain!...

Abhijeet(in low tone): mujhe sach mein nahin maloom hain ki woh kidnapper kaun hain...woh jab bhi mere saamne aata tha tab apni chehra mask se cover chupake rakhta tha...

DIG sir: fine...to ab yeh bataiye ki wahan kitne aadmi the?...

Abhijeet(in painful low whisper): bohot sare...

DCP Chitrolle(in sarcastic smile): wah!...kya baat hain!...bohot sare aadmi the!...(shouted)...arey exact number batao kitne log the wahan?...

Duo startled and backed off due to that sudden shout while Daya protested with...

Daya: cheenkh kyun rahe hain aap DCP sir?...koi bhi behra nahin hain yahan...

DCP Chitrolle: to tum tumhare bhai se kaho ki woh sidhe sidhe aur saaf saaf jawab de humare sawalon ka...kab se behki behki baatein kiye jaa raha hain...

Daya: to aap thodi shanti se baatein nahin kar sakte?...woh ghabda raha hain isse...yeh koi interrogation nahin chal raha yahan jo aap mere bhai pe is tarah zulm karenge...woh yahan khud par huyi zulm ka statement record karwane aaya hain...na hi apni koi gunaah kabool karne...

DIG sir(in firm tone): senior inspector Daya, main aapki bhawnao ko samajh sakta hoon par hum bhi majboor hain...hume us mujrim ko pakadna hain aur yeh sirf tab hi mumkin hain jab senior inspector Abhijeet apna bayan theek se denge...par woh to theek se kuch bata hi nahin rahe hain...aur sach nikalwane ke liye thoda shakthi se pesh to hum sab ko aana hi hoga...

Daya(in anger): yeh thoda shakthi se pesh nahin aa rahe hain aap log balki Abhijeet ko mentally assault kiya jaa raha hain jaise uspe hua yeh acid attack usi ka hi gunaah hain...

DIG sir: dekhiye senior inspector Daya, aap humare department ke bohot hi hunhaar officer hain, isliye hi hum ab tak yeh sab kuch bardash kar rahe hain...par ab aap hume aap pe bhi shakthi se pesh aane ke liye majboor kar rahe hain...main aapko yeh last warning de raha hoon ki agar aap yeh phir se is procedure ko stop karne ki ya is mein interfere karne ki koshish Karenge to hume majbooran aapko is kamre se nikalwa dena padega...

Abhijeet, who was listening all these with his head lowered, now raised his head and said in painful tone...

Abhijeet: nahin sir...aap please Daya ko is kamre se bahar mat bhejiye...uske taraf se main maafi mangta hoon aur yeh waada karta hoon ki woh ab kuch nahin kahega...(whispered)...bilkul chup rahega woh...par aap please use yahin rehne dijiye...mere saath...

Daya looked towards him in shock and then said in stubborn tone...

Daya: lekin Abhi...

Abhijeet(in helpless tone): Daya please...please?...

Daya felt that his entire protesting power got slowly absorbed by that helpless yet ever trusting "please"...he just shook his head and then slowly wrapped Abhijeet's palm in his own palm, which he felt was trembling badly...DCP sir looked towards them and said in teasing tone...

DCP Chitrolle: yeh Mumbai Police Headquarters ki statement recording procedure hain Daya, koi ladki dekhne ki rasam nahin jahan narmi se sawal poocha jaye aur adhi jawab ko ladki ki positive point samajh liya jaye...agar bhalai chahte ho to apne bhai ko zara ach he se samjha do ki woh humare sawalon ka sahi sahi jawab de...

DIG sir just nodded and continued the procedure with...

DIG sir: so senior inspector Abhijeet, aap par yeh attack kahan aur kab hua hain?...ek kaam kijiye aap shuru se bataiye ki unlogo ne aapko kahan rakha tha?...aur aapke saath unke bartav kaisa tha?...

Daya threw an angry glance towards him and just closed his eyes in hatred along with irritation...he was feeling himself very much worthless, being unable to rescue Abhijeet from this painful procedure which was seemed to be ever lasting for him now...he could understand what mental condition Abhijeet might be going through at this moment, but he could do _nothing_...just nothing...for him now, at this moment...Ridiculous!...

On the other hand Abhijeet too was feeling himself very much humiliated after a long time...it was the first time, since he got free from Surya's captivity, he felt himself so much ridiculed and insulted in front of all...and he could do nothing here as he now knew very clearly that two careers, his own and more importantly Daya's career too, were hanging on him right now...bit what could even he do?...he was rather helpless...he felt that he was again being passed through all of that pain and humiliation forcefully and he was sitting helpless..._silently_ tolerating those pain, hurt and insult given to him.

He came out from that painful trance feeling a warm soothing touch on his shoulder...he looked up and discovered Daya was looking towards him with concern yet pain in his ever expressive eyes...he just could not suppress his smile seeing those painful pair of eyes was reflecting trust and belief too...for _him_...he silently wiped away those tears which were rolling down by his cheeks and then answered in broken tone...

Abhijeet: usdin kidnapping ke waqt unlogo ne mujhe injection deke behosh kar diya tha...jab mere aankhe khuli to maine khudko ek glass chamber mein paya...wahan pe sirf ek bottle pani tha...par mere haath peeche ke traf bandhe hone ke wajah se main woh pani pee nahin saka...mujhe bohot pyas lag raha tha magar phir bhi main woh pani pee nahin saka...woh pani ka bottle mujhse bas kuch hi door tha par...wahan pe oxygen supply ka bhi kuch...mujhe bohot suffocating...

He stopped as he was feeling nauseous even remembering the situation...he was again feeling lack of oxygen around him and could feel that his heart was thumping in the ribcage rather speedily. He just covered his face with his palms and began to cough badly.

DIG sir signalled something to Daya...Daya immediately took the glass of water which was kept in front of them and attached it to Abhijeet's lips rather forcefully. Abhijeet protested minutely but it was Daya who won the game. He made him drink some gulps if water and kept the glass aside. Abhijeet wiped away his face slowly and then faced DIG sir with...

Abhijeet: I am sorry sir...

DIG sir: it's ok...accha aap yeh bataiye ki woh glass chamber tha kaisa?...kuch room jaisa tha?...

Abhijeet nodded negatively with a silent...

Abhijeet: nahin...woh glass chamber kuch coffin jaisa tha...wahan hilne ki jagah hi nahin tha...wahan bas laitne ka jagah tha...mere haath peeche bandh diya gaya tha...aur woh pani ka bottle usi glass chamber mein hi mere sar ke pass rakha gaya tha...dheere dheere wahan oxygen kam ho raha tha...mujhe bohot ghutan sa ho mehsoos ho raha tha...aankhon ke saamne andheera bhi cha raha tha dheere dheere...ulti bhi aa raha tha bohot zyada...

Abhijeet again stopped and took some deeps breaths to calm down his emotions...DIG sir, who was looking towards him with sharp eyes, now said...

DIG sir: uske baad kya hua?...

Abhijeet: main is halat mein teen din tak pada raha...phir unlogo ne mujhe bahar nikalwa liya...mujhe phir se behosh karke kisi aur jagah le gaye...

DCP Chitrolle: lo!...kisi aur jagah le gaye!...arey bhai kahan le gaye woh bhi bataiye zara...

Abhijeet lowered his head and silently whispered in pain...

Abhijeet: maloom nahin...

DCP Chitrolle: wah!...kitna accha bahana!...maloom nahin...mujhe to ab shaq ho raha hain ki tum par yeh acid attack sach mein tumhare kidnappers ne hi kiya tha na?...ya phir tum khud hi kidnap hone ki drama karke apne chehre pe acid dal di?...

Abhijeet felt that the whole world around him just got shook due to this one sentence...he looked towards DCP Chitrolle in extreme disbelief...he could not think how could a man be such ruthless and heartless?...being an acid attack victim was nothing but something kind of joke for him...he _just_ could not take it anymore...

On the other hand, this one sentence shook Daya too terribly...he was feeling an extreme hatred towards this man, sitting in front of him...he clearly knew what effect Abhijeet might have to suffer after this session...panic attacks, low self esteem, almost nil self respect and zero confidence...he banged the table strongly with a loud shout as...

Daya: DCP CHITROLLE!...apne had par karne ki koshish na kare to hi behtar hoga aapke liye...

DCP Chitrolle(in anger): kya kaha tumne?...tum mujhe had seekhaoge?...ab mujhe tumse seekhna hoga kya sahi hain aur kya galat?...

Daya: zaroorat pada to haan...aap mere bhai pe bewajah bebuniyad ilzaam laga rahe hain...aur main bhai ka yunh is tarah beizzati bardash nahin karunga...

DIG sir: haan DCP Chitrolle...Daya sahi keh raha hain...Abhijeet humare department ka ek hunhaar officer reh chuka hain...uske service records bohot hi accha hain...hume is baat ko dhyan mein rakhna hoga...aur aap ek senior officer hain isliye apne junior officer ko beizzat nahin kar sakte is tarah...

DCP Chitrolle: I am sorry sir...

DIG sir: sorry mujhse nahin Abhijeet se kahiye...

DCP Chitrolle(in angry tone): I am sorry Abhijeet...mujhe tumse is tarah baat nahin karna chahiye thi...

Abhijeet slowly wiped away his tears with a silent and broken...

Abhijeet: it's ok sir...

Daya threw an angry glance on DCP Chitrolle and then silently grabbed Abhijeet's arm with a soft...

Daya: theek ho tum?...break loge thoda?...

Abhijeet took a deep breath and then nodded in no with a painful...

Abhijeet: nahin yaar...main theek hoon...(in whisper)...mujhe bas jald se jald is session ko khatam karna chahta hoon...jitna jaldi ho sake...

Daya just gave a nod and then both faced the Headquarters authority with straight faces, hiding their emotions inside their hearts...DIG sir said...

DIG sir: koi baat nahin...accha to aap yeh bataiye ki kya wahin par hi aapke saath yeh acid attack hua?...

Abhijeet only nodded with tightly bitten lips as those dark moments of that incident were again flashing in front of his eyes continuously...he was feeling that he was again going through those moments...he was again feeling that those brutal tortures were leaving numerous irremovable marks on his body and he was _absolutely_ helpless to resist that...DIG sir again said...

DIG sir: theek hain phir...to ab yeh bataiye ki kya aap us jagah ko describe kar sakte hain?...I mean woh jagah kaisi thi?...

Abhijeet closed his eyes and then said in broken tone...

Abhijeet: woh ek bohot drona purana kamra tha...kuch attic type ka...ek hi bulb tha...ceiling ke saath attached...bohot hi chota sa room tha...as furniture, wahan sirf ek hi chair tha jiske saath hi unlogo ne mujhe...(after gulping the ball of tears which had been stored in his throat)...mujhe bandhke rakha tha...

DIG sir: hmmmmmmm...theek hain...accha ab yeh bataiye ki woh acid attack aapke saath hua kaise?...matlab aap samajh rahe haina?...aapko aap par hua zulm ko describe karna hain...with each and every minute details that you remembered...

Abhijeet's body got shrinked even remembering the incident...he was feeling very much nauseous due to being uncomfortable and was feeling suffocating too...he just wanted to run away from all these and to hide in any secret place, away from the gaze of all the curious and irritating people who could never understand his pain and just wanted to prick him about that incident which could give him nothing except pain and suffering...

He came out from his painful trance feeling a soft call, coming from just beside him as...

Daya: Abhi!...

Abhijeet pressed his lips with each other tightly and grabbed Daya's palm tightly which he could feel in his palm...he then looked up towards DIG sir and DCP Chitrolle with teary eyes and said in painful tone as...

Abhijeet: bohot aandhera tha us kamre mein...pata hi nahin chal raha tha din hain ya raat...teen char dino se lagatar aandhere mein hi tha main...itna sa bhi roshni nahin dekha tha...phir achanak sar ke upar ek bulb jal utha...roshni se aankh jal gaya tha...phir woh log aaye...

DIG sir: tab kisi ka chehra nahin dekh paye tum?...

Abhijeet nodded in no with a broken...

Abhijeet: tab bhi woh mask pehenke hi aaye the woh log...

DIG sir: theek hain...phir bataiye kya hua tha?...

Abhijeet now burst into tears and then whispered in pain as...

Abhijeet: unlogo ne mujhe zor se pakadke rakha tha...ek ne meri baal pakadke rakha tha aur woh log...ek ek karke...ek ek karke mere chehre pe...mere chehre pe acid dalte gaye...aur main sirf cheenkhta raha, chillata raha...par kuch kar nahin paya...nahin rok paya unlogo ko...

He covered his face with his palms and began to sob loudly...all the Headquarters officers, along with DIG sir, to provide him some time to expel out all his pain...DCP sir opened his mouth to say something when DIG sir put hand on his shoulder and nodded in no...Daya now stood up and after turning Abhijeet's chair towards himself, he hugged him tightly...Abhijeet too hugged him and after sometime, stopped his sobs applying all of his will power...Daya released him with a soft...

Daya: ab theek ho?...

Abhijeet only gave a nod and then faced the Headquarters authorities with a polite...

Abhijeet: I am sorry sir...

DIG sir(in soft tone): are you alright?...

Abhijeet: of course sir...

DIG sir: ok then let's continue the procedure...so senior inspector Abhijeet please tell us how long did the incident last?...matlab kuch andaaza hain aapko ki kitne waqt laga tha pura incident hone mein?...

Abhijeet(in low tone): bohot waqt laga tha sir...woh log thoda thoda karke dal rahe the na acid...isliye hi...pal pal mar rahe the woh log mujhe...aur ek attacker nahin tha...

DIG sir: accha?...to kitne log the?...

Abhijeet(in broken tone): bohot sare...exact number maloom nahin...

DIG sir: accha ab aap itna bataiye ki kya un logo ne aapko kisi bhi tarah ke threat kiye the?...

Within a moment, Abhijeet's face became pale as he got lost in the memory lane, remembering something...some stress line appeared in his forehead and he closed his eyes tightly...

In the meantime, Daya was starring towards him with piercing gaze...he was now got cent percent definite that Abhijeet was hiding something from everyone...but he decided not to ask anything now as he knew that Abhijeet was still not comfortable in sharing anything to anyone except him...

DIG sir took a glance of DCP Chitrolle and then asked in a louder voice...

DIG sir: senior inspector Abhijeet, I have asked something to you. Has the kidnapper threatened you after that incident?...

Abhijeet took a deep breath and lowered his gaze with a low...

Abhijeet: no sir...never...

DIG sir raised his left eyebrow in disbelief and then asked in softer tone...

DIG sir: are you sure senior inspector Abhijeet?...

Abhijeet(in weak tone): absolutely sir...

DIG sir: ok then...so now tell us had you been forced during that acid assault?...

This one sentence crash landed on both the hearts like a bolt. Both became stunned hearing the question. They both looked towards the questioner with _disbelief_, both shocked and surprised were the incorrect adjective to describe their conditions. Daya managed to utter even in that state...

Daya: what do you mean sir?...

DCP Chitrolle: lo bhai...tum dono ko English samajh mein nahin aata kya?...pata nahin kaise CID officers ban gaye dono ki dono...to hindi mein suniye...Abhijeetji kya aapke saath unlogo ne jor jabardasti kiya tha ya phir aapne unhe yunh hi karne diya khudke saath yeh acid attack?...

Another Headquarters Officer: yes senior inspector Abhijeet, we just want to know that is the acid attack done voluntarily or involuntarily?...

Daya was about to say something aggressively when Abhijeet stopped him by pressing his palm as he did not want his brother to be in trouble for his sake...Daya again sat down on the chair while starring towards Abhijeet with annoyed gaze...Abhijeet took a deep breath and answered the question in a much firm tone...

Abhijeet: yes...(stressed)..._sir_...I had been forced...the total assault was done involuntarily...and I had tried my best to resist it and to protect myself but due to being tied and being held by multiple people at a time, I was not successful...anything more sir?...

DIG sir nodded and then asked in official tone...

DIG sir: so now next question...aap yeh bataiye ki hamle ke waqt aapke feelings kaise the?...I mean kaisa lag raha tha aapko jab woh log aapko torture kar rahe the?...

Abhijeet bit his lips tightly and then whispered in painful tone...

Abhijeet: utna dard mujhe pehle kabhi nahin hua tha...lag raha tha ki chehre pe koi liquid aag dal rahe the...bohot dard hua tha tab sir...bohot dard...

Daya silently pressed Abhijeet's palm which Abhijeet grabbed tightly to gain strength for facing the next question...

DIG sir: ok...to ab bataiye ki kya aapne us kidnappers mein se kisi ke bhi jism mein koi special identification marks wagera kuch dekha kya aapne?...

Abhijeet: nahin sir...woh log sar se payon tak kale kapdon se khud ko cover karke rakhte the...isliye main kisi bhi kidnapper ki jism ya chehra nahin dekh paya...

DIG sir: accha to yeh bataiye ki attack hone se pehle kya woh log aapko kisi bhi tarah ki drug ya chemical diya tha?...

Abhijeet closed his eyes tightly and tried to remember something. Finally he opened his eyes and then said in silent tone...

Abhijeet: tab to kuch nahin diya tha...par uske kuch der pehle ek admi ne mujhe ek injection diya tha...us mein shayad kuch tha...

DCP Chitrolle, who was till then searching for any chance to open his mouth, now spoke up with...

DCP Chitrolle: lo phir se behki behki baatein...arey kya tha woh bhi batao zara...kya ho raha tha tumhe uske asar se...yeh bhi to batao zara?...

Abhijeet(in low tone): mujhe bohot neend aa gaya tha tab...par jab utha tha tab bhi dimag ek dum numb sa ho gaya tha...dimag bilkul bhi kaam nahin kar raha tha...

DCP Chitrolle(in teasing tone): is mein naya kya hain?...kab kaam karta hain tumhara dimag?...zaroorat ke waqt hi to yaaddash gayab ho jata haina tumhara ta ta bye bye karke...

Abhijeet again got shrinked due to the poisonous dart of his words while Daya tightened his grip in anger...DIG sir again asked...

DIG sir: accha to yeh bataiye ki kya aapko lagta hain ki us kidnappers mein se koi bhi kisi bhi tarah ki nashe mein tha?...

Abhijeet(in silent tone): jee sir...sabke sab sharab peeke aaya tha...tunn to nahin tha par sabke munh se sharab ki badboo aa raha tha...jitne bhi log mujhe pakde the aur jin logo ne mere chehre pe acid dal raha tha sabke munh se sharab ki badboo aa raha tha...

DIG sir: ok...then tell me what happened after the attack?...

Abhijeet(in painful low tone): mujhe to itna dard ho raha tha ki main wahin pe behosh ho gaya tha...jab aankh khula tab agle din ki subah ho chuka tha...pehli baar dhup dekha tha bohot dino baad...chehre pe bohot jalan aur dard ho raha tha...Maine feel kiya ki mere chehre pe already bandage tha...maine bhagne ki koshish bhi ki thi...par pakda gaya...aur woh log mujhe phir se wahin bandh diya...phir meri dressing change bhi kar diya tha us kidnapper ne...usdin se lekar mere rescue hone ki din tak ka safar mujhe yaad hi nahin hain theek se...mujhe zyada tar drugs ke influence mein hi rakhte hain woh log...aur sedatives bhi dete the...finally ek din mijhe wahin chodke bhag gaye woh log...usi din hi CID team ne mujhe rescue kar liya...

Daya's heart pinched my heart badly hearing "CID team" instead of "my team"...did not he consider himself as a part of CID Mumbai?...was not it _his_ team?...he sighed badly and focused on the conversation going on beside him...DIG sir asked to Abhijeet, who was sitting with his head lowered...

DIG sir: to senior inspector Abhijeet, aap yeh bataiye ki kya woh log aapko kahin aur haath lagaya tha?...I mean...are you understanding what I meant by this?...

Daya frowned and was about to say something when DIG sir looked towards him and said...

DIG sir: senior inspector Daya please...hume humara kaam karne dijiye...hume bhi senior inspector Abhijeet ki utni hi fiqar hain jitna aapko hain...hume yeh janna hoga ki us kidnapping ke wajah se senior inspector Abhijeet ko kya kya nuksan hua hain aur future mein kitna hone ki chances hain...

Daya: par uske liye aisa sawal poochne ki kya zaroorat jis mein lage ki woh...

Abhijeet(cut him in middle): no sir. None of them has not done anything with me which you are thinking about...

Daya jerked his head in disappointment and rolled his eyes in irritation. Why did his brother stop him?. Why the hell he was not allowing him to protest against all these mental torture done with him by all these Headquarters officers.

On the other hand, Abhijeet took one single glance of Daya and by it only, he could _really_ understand what Daya might have been thinking now, at this moment?. He sighed on his fate. Yes, though he was in problem right now but for that, he could not allow his brother too be trapped in it. NEVER!...

DIG sir took a glance of both the brothers, sitting beside him and then said finally...

DIG sir: theek hain...it's enough...hume aur kuch nahin janna...bas hume aapka medical reports chahiye...aap kaye hain woh sab?...

Abhijeet helplessly looked towards Daya as he had brought nothing with him. But Daya just ignored his glance and forwarded a light green folder towards DIG sir and said...

Daya: jee sab laye hain hum...yeh lijiye...

DIG sir took the folder and took the paper from the officer who was putting down Abhijeet's statement till then in it. He forwarded it to Abhijeet and said...

DIG sir: yeh raha aapka written statement...check kar lijiye...koi correction ki zaroorat ho to kar dijiye aur neeche signature bhi kar dena...

Abhijeet, with teary eyes, went through the file and then signed his name below it with trembling hands. Daya looked towards him and unknowingly his eyes too become wet. He sighed and wiped away those tears and asked...

Daya: sir kya hum ab jaa sakte hain?...

DIG sir(with a smile): yes of course!...you may go now...and Abhijeet...

Abhijeet(in low tone): jee sir?...

DIG sir: please take care of yourself...

Abhijeet said nothing but just gave a nod. He silently looked up towards Daya who immediately grabbed his palm and they came out from the conference room slowly. Daya once turned to take a glance of DCP Chitrolle who signalled him reminding about the challenge they had taken. Duo left the Headquarters building in complete silence

The journey of returning to home, too, was sank in complete silence. Daya's concentration was divided into two parts, one was on the road while another part was keeping sharp vigil on Abhijeet who was sitting silently in the passenger seat, with his head attached with the head rest and closed eyes along with sweaty forehead.

Daya dropped Abhijeet in the house and himself, along with the car, went to the garage to park it. He was coming back towards the house when he heard a loud glass breaking sound in the house. He immediately rushed to the house and entered Abhijeet's bedroom in hurry only to found a photo frame was lying on floor with it's glass pieces scattered across the floor...

He looked towards Abhijeet silently who faced him with an angry shout as...

Abhijeet: kya?...ghur kya rahe ho mujhe?...abhi bhi kuch sawal poochna baki reh gaya hain kya?...kuch janna baki reh gaya hain?...nahin na?...to ab baksh do mujhe air chale jaao yahan se...(joined his palms in front of him)...mujh par thoda to tmrehem karo...just get lost from here!...do you understand?...

Daya did not get angry as he himself too wanted Abhijeet to expel out all of his agony and pain which he had kept buried in his heart since long. He could not have burst out in front of the Headquarters officers so now he was bursting out now, in front of that person who loved him more than anything. He knew. Daya grabbed his arm tightly with...

Daya: Abhi...relax!...everything will be fine...tum theek to ho na?...

Abhijeet(in painful shout): yes I am bloody fine!...why should I not be fine?...pandrah logo ke saamne khud par hua torture ki kahani jo batake aaya hoon...tum bhi to the wahan...to aur kyun janna chahte ho ki main theek ho ya nahin?...kya faraq padta hain tumhe?...kya kya kiya tha?...kahan kiya tha?...kitne log the?...kisne pehle kiya aur kaun baad mein?...mujhe kaisa lag raha tha?...sun to chuke ho sab pehle hi...to ab kyun aaye ho?...tamasha dekhne?...(pushing Daya)...jaao...maine kaha chale jaao mere room se...

But Daya was still standing in the room with a stubborn expression stuck over his face...seeing this, Abhijeet's face got reddened due to anger and he stamped his left foot strongly on the floor with a loud shout as...

Abhijeet: samajh mein nahin aa raha hain main kya keh raha hoon?...chale jaao yahan se...mujhe akela rehna hain ab...(in teary broken requesting tone)...Daya please!...please...mujhe thodi der akela chod do...

Daya had nothing to do as he really had no strength to protest against Abhijeet's this teary tone. He grabbed Abhijeet's palm for a while and then left the room silently with...

Daya: Abhi...main bahar hi hoon...theek hain?...

As a response, the door got locked from inside and a loud thud sound came from just behind it. Daya sighed sadly and then sat on the sofa of hall, with his eyes stuck over Abhijeet's door. After a while, a huge crashing sound from behind the door shook him from the core and he just rushed towards the door while beating it badly with...

Daya: Abhijeet darwaza kholo...Abhijeet for God's sake open the door please...dekho sab theek ho jayega yaar...hum milke sab theek kar lenge...par abhi ke liye tum please darwaza kholo...Abhi!...

Getting no response, he stepped backwards and with a strong kick broke down the door. But the scene inside the room just made him frozen in his place. A painful shout came out from his throat as...

Daya: Abhijeet!...

END OF THE CHAPTER...

* * *

**So what might have Daya seen in the room? What had Abhijeet done? And why Abhijeet hid Surya's name in the statement recording procedure? What is going to happen next? Will Duo be able to overcome it? Stay Tuned To Know More...**

* * *

**HS** **Duo**: thank you very much didi...

**Cutie** **Pari**: jhoothi tareef ki bhi had hota hain yaar...tujhe nahin lagta tu soh cross kar gayi?...thank you...

**DuoForever**: ✍ yeh lijiye meri haath aur pen...thank you...

**CID** **Duo** **Fan**: laath?...why?...thank you...

**Guest**: dear sabse pehle sorry for not replying you. But dear please tell me about the exact episode please because I observed that whenever Duo sits in plane, something bad happens. So please tell me. And I will post that after 20th January. After all exams end...chalega?...thank you...

* * *

Next Update Will Be After _**810**_ reviews...

Something Big Awaiting...

Will Update **Lamhe** and **Dil Se Mere Door Na Jana** soon...

* * *

Please Read And Review...

Thanks To Each And Every Reviewers...

With Love And Regards...

Yours Nikita...


	20. Chapter 20

The Chapter Is Not So Good Which I Had Tried. Actually I Am Still In Emotional Trauma Due To The Sudden Death Of My Grandmother. She Passed Away All Of A Sudden on 10th January. Still I Have Tried My Best. I Am Really Very Sorry If Does Not Reach To Your Expectation Level. My Semester Exam Ended Today So Here I Am Updating.

* * *

NOW HAVE A HAPPY READING...

On the other hand, Abhijeet locked the door and then knelt down on the floor with a thud. His face had become totally wet due to streams of tears which were still running down by his cheeks. He was feeling an uncontrollable rage building inside him, which was making his head hot. The pain, the grief, the guilt, the anger and the irritation stored inside his heart was trying to come out from his heart simultaneously which caused an immense throbbing pain in his pain. His head was almost bursting in pain while his face had reddened due to anger...

Not with Surya...

Not with those irritating people who had never undergone his pain, but had always joked about this incident done with him...

Not with those Headquarters officers...

But with _himself_...

He was unable...yes he was. He was unable to save himself from those brutes. They were torturing him, humiliating him, insulting him, making fun of him and what was he doing?

Just nothing...

He was sitting there, in the chair and was just shouting for help. But no help had come. No help had come. Nobody had helped him, saved him. He was completely helpless. None had come to help him. None...none...NONE!...

But why could not he save himself? Was this not his mistake of being unable to save himself? Why this evil attack was done with him? Why every time him? Why those brutes had kidnapped him? Why he was unable to save himself? Why? Why? WHY?...

He leant against the door, covered his face with his palms and burst out in loud sob while Surya's teasing tone was still ringing in his ears...

_**Aaj kaise ho mere pyare Abhijeet babu?...**_

_**Zinda ho ya tapak gaye?...**_

_**Waise mujhe samajh mein nahin aa raha hain ki kitna besharam ho sakte ho tum?...**_

_**Arey itna sab kuch bardash karne ke baad zinda kaise ho?...**_

_**Jaa rahe ho na aaj sabke saamne ek baar phir apni izzat utarne?...Jaao jaao acche se kahani sunake aao kya kya kiya gaya tha tumhare saath?...aur kaisa laga tha tumhe?...**_

_**Sach mein Abhijeet, bade besharam ho tum...arey kya faida hain aisi zindagi ka jo tum jee rahe ho?...sirf dard, takleef, guilt, gussa aur beizzati...haina?...kaisa lag raha hain aise jee ke?...**_

_**Koi nahin aaya tha na us raat tumhe bachane?...ab bhi koi nahin aayega tumhare zindagi mein tumhare aansoo poochne...aur jis Daya ko apni zindagi jeene ki sahara bana rahe ho na, ek din usi Daya tumhe is tarah tod dega ki tum soch bhi nahin paoge...**_

_**Aur yeh mat bhoolna ki tumhare wajah se...haan sirf aur sirf tumhare wajah se hi Daya bhi kitni badi musibat mein phansa hua hain...woh kya haina...tumhara bhai Daya aaj kal humesha se hi mere aadmiyon ki nishane pe rehta hain...mere ek ishare pe hi woh log tumhare pyare bhai ya to Daya ko uda de sakte hain ya phir tumhare tarah hi uska bhi chehra jala sakte hain acid se...**_

_**Socho kitna maza aayega tab?...**_

Abhijeet opened his eyes with a great jerk and looked around himself. A deep fear had already embraced his heart badly which was killing him from his core. Why? Why all these happened with him only? Why he was the victim? Why he could not save himself from them? Why?

He looked upwards and a photograph caught his attention. A photograph containing all members of the CID team, including himself, smiling towards the camera with a brave, firm and strong expression stuck over each face. Abhijeet smiled painfully and looked towards the mirror attached with the dressing table of his room.

A burnt face with no eyebrows and teary eyes starred back towards him. The face had no firmness, strength or bravery in any expression but the eyes contained just pain, fear, shame, anger and guilt. He just could not tolerate the man. He _hated_ him from the core if his heart. Hate!...

Seeing that face, again an uncontrollable rage built up in his heart. Why had this man come to his life? He was happy, yes he was happy indeed with his life and with his family. Then why? The teary eyes of his own reflection made him hate this man much more. This man? Or he himself? He knew it. The man was none but his own reflection, his own self. But he really could not stop himself from hating him. Those tears, that painful expression, that fear in those eyes could not be his own, but unfortunately it was.

Abhijeet was unable to think straight. He was hating his own reflection which was starring back towards him from the mirror. He just wanted to drive away this man from his life as he felt it him, due to whom he was suffering so much humiliation from all and above all, he was looking weak. WEAKNESS! The thing he hated the most in his life.

He sprang up from his place and went towards the mirror after picking up a show piece from the table. He stood in front of his own reflection and said in angry chewing tone...

Abhijeet: kamzor...tum kamzor ho...bohot lamzor ho tum...aur mujhe kamzori bilkul bhi pasand nahin hain...

Saying this he threw the show piece towards the mirror angrily which immediately broke down the mirror into pieces along with splitting down of his reflection and with a loud glass breaking sound...he looked down towards the pieces and again saw his reflection in the broken pieces of the mirror and again anger boiled up un his brain...

He could hear that Daya was knocking the door madly but he did not pay any heed. His whole attention was then stuck over the mirror pieces which were still reflecting his burnt face. He sighed badly and wiped away his tear drops, which was continuously disobeying his will, and was rolling down by his cheeks.

He bent down and picked a glass piece while still starring towards his own reflection. He could understand that it was nothing but his own reflection which was now looking so much ugly, such weak and so irritating. He must destroy himself for destroying this ugly and weak man. He should...no no he must...

He tightened his grip around the sharp piece of the mirror which hurt his palm badly and blood rushed out from the wounds, but neither any expression of his face changed nor any painful groan came out from his throat. He was looking towards the pieces of the mirror lying on the floor. The pieces reminding him about his own condition, his weakness...

He sat down beside the mirror pieces and dropped the glass piece from his hand. He again picked another big and sharp mirror piece and all of a sudden stabbed the piece in his own abdomen. He coughed a bit and a few blood drops came out from his mouth. But it did not reduce his anger with himself as he was still whispering in pain...

Abhijeet: mere hi parchayi ho na tum...to tumhe mitane ke liye mujhe khudko hi mitana hoga...(in more pain)...koi baat nahin...waise bhi mujhe saza to milna chahiye hi na?...to yeh hi sahi...

He again picked up a piece of mirror from the floor and stabbed it in his right thigh with the greatest amount of strength he had. Some painful moans came out from his mouth and he closed his eyes tightly while some tear drops came out from his eyes as he closed his eyes tightly.

At the same moment, Daya entered the room after breaking the door and became just speechless seeing Abhijeet's condition. He was sitting between the broken pieces of the mirror with his body having two deep bleeding wounds. He just could not believe what he was seeing as he had never expected that Abhijeet could take such a nasty step. A sudden fear chilled him from his core and he screamed in extreme pain and fear...

Daya: Abhijeet!...

Though that loud door breaking sound could not create any effect in Abhijeet's mind but Daya's one single scream brought him out of his painful trance with a jerk. He looked towards Daya in fear and immediately picked up a big sharp piece of the broken mirror with an alarming...

Abhijeet: ruk jaao Daya...khabardar jo mere pass aane ki koshish ki to...bohot bura ho jayega...wahin ruk jaao...

He managed to stand up after taking the support of a table kept beside. Daya took some steps towards him with a calm and polite...

Daya: dekho Abhijeet, woh kaanch phenk do...kuch nahin hua hain...sab kuch theek hain...

Abhijeet(in anger): sab kuch theek hain?...sab kuch theek hain haan?...aise hota hain sab kuch theek?...(seeing Daya coming closer to him)...nahin Daya wahin ruk jaao...(in shout)...maine kaha wahin ruk jaao...bilkul bhi nahin...

Daya still continued to take some slow steps towards him with in a still calm and comforting...

Daya: Abhijeet dekho woh kaanch de do mujhe...chot lag jayega yaar...phenk do...

Abhijeet(in pain): chot lag jayega haan?...chot lag jayega?...(pointing towards his face)...isse bhi zyada chot lagega?...tumhe lagta hain ki lag sakta hain?...(in teasing smile)...waqai mein lag sakta hain?...

Daya was now getting restless as he felt that Abhijeet was getting stubborn and he was much anxious seeing his wounds too, in which he could still see mirror pieces were stuck. He now tried to grab Abhijeet with...

Daya: kyun kar rahe ho Abhijeet yeh sab?...kya karna chahte ho tum?...dekho sab theek...

Abhijeet cut him strongly with a harsh shout as...

Abhijeet: marne jaa raha hoon main...suna tumne?...(in teasing tone)...kyun?...tumhe koi problem hain?...

_**Kaun Chahega Ab Mere Dil Ko?**_

He immediately put the mirror piece on his wrist and gave a slight cut on it when Daya shouted...not exactly shouted...but it seemed that he called him from the core of his heart with all the love, respect and _brotherhood _ which he had began to collect since the particular day when he had met his buddy for the first time drop by drop...

Daya: bhai!...

It was long twenty years since that day when Daya and Abhijeet had net the first time. The love, respect and brotherhood which they had started to collect since that day for each other, now had become an ocean in both hearts. Abhijeet felt a new wave arose in the ocean of his heart which immediately froze his hand and made him look towards Daya with...

Abhijeet: kya kaha tumne?...

Daya smiled as he knew that the word had had already started to create it's effect in Abhijeet's painful soul so he repeated in soft tone...

Daya: bhai!...

Abhijeet smiled painfully and took some steps backwards with a painful yet teasing...

Abhijeet: tum bhi mera mazak uda rahe ho Daya?...tumhe lagta bhi hain ki main tumhara woh hi bhai hoon jo tumhe har musibat se bachata tha?...

Daya only nodded as he simply could not understand what Abhijeet meant with that sentence. The nod increased Abhijeet's anger much and he shouted...

Abhijeet: nahin hoon main tumhara bhai Daya!...(Daya shocked)...haan haan sahi suna tumne...nahin hoon main tumhara bhai...(pointing towards a duo photograph hanging on the wall)...woh dekho...woh tha tumhara bhai...(in tease)...senior inspector Abhijeet...aur mujhe dekho...dekho mujhe

_**Kaun Chahega Ab Mere Dil Ko?**_

He came close towards Daya and grabbed his face to make him look towards his face with a painful...

Abhijeet: kahan dikh raha hain tumhe mujh mein senior inspector Abhijeet?...batao kahan dikh raha hain?...(released his face)...kahin bhi nahin Daya...kyun ki main senior inspector Abhijeet hoon hi nahin...(taking some steps backwards)...main ek bohot hi kamzor aur lachar insan hoon Daya jiske na hi koi beeta hua kal tha, na jeene ke liye aaj hain aur na hi intezaar karne ke liye ek aanewala kal hain...

_**Kaun Chahega Ab Mere Dil Ko?**_

Daya, who was in search of this opportunity only, grabbed the other end of the mirror piece held by Abhijeet and pulled it out from his grip strongly. Both the hands got injured due to this, but none of them paid any heed to this as the injury existing in both hearts were hurting them more than this. Abhijeet looked up towards Daya and shouted...

Abhijeet: mujhe woh do Daya...mujhe woh wapas do...mujhe zinda nahin rehna hain apni is kamzori ki saath aur yeh badnaami ke saath...aur tum bhi chale jaao yahan se...waise bhi kab tak pareshan hote rahoge tum mere zimmedari leke...

_**Yeh To Toota Hua Sitara Hain...**_

Daya looked towards him and bit his lips. He was hesitating but he felt that there was way except that to stop Abhijeet who did not seem to be in his senses. He whispered "sorry Abhi" and slapped him harshly with...

Daya: pareshan main nahin ho raha hoon Abhi...pareshan tum ho chuke ho boss...khudki zindagi se...aur shayad khudse bhi...kya hua hain tumhe haan?...zara sa chehra hi to jal gaya hain...kaunsa zindagi khatam ho gaya hain?...Operation ho jaye to tum theek jaoge...

_**Apne Roothe**_

_**Paraye Roothe**_

_**Yaar Roothe Na**_...

Abhijeet(with a sarcastic smile): theek ho jaunga?...kaise theek ho jaunga main?...bhale hi mera chehra theek ho bhi jaye, mere dil ka kya karoge?...theek kar paoge mujhe?...mere zakhmi dil ko theek kar paoge?...mita paoge mere dar ko?...mere dard ko?...nahin...kya milega mere chehre ko theek karke?...mere dil ke zakhm ko theek kar paoge kabhi?...theek kar paoge **mujhe**?...

Daya immediately grabbed him from his shoulders with firm yet loving...

Daya: haan...mujhe yakeen hain ki main tumhe theek kar lunga...par shayad tumhe uej yakeen nahin hain ki tum theek ho jaoge...haina?...

_**Khwaab Toote**_

_**Waadein Toote**_

_**Dil Yeh Toote Na...**_

Abhijeet(in harsh tone): haan haan nahin hain mujhe yakeen...kyun ki main ab kamzor ho gaya hoon...bohot kamzor...aut kamzor logo ko koi haq nahin banta jeene ka...

Daya now released his shoulders and then walked a bit towards him when Abhijeet said in painful tone...

Abhijeet: nahin Daya tum bhi kamzor ho jaoge...meri tarah...mera bojh uthate uthate...

Daya did not stop taking steps towards him but uttered in such a strange tone which made Abhijeet shivered...

Daya: kamzor to main bhi hoon na Abhijeet?...isi liye hi to shayad bees saal pehle ki us raat mein tumhe bacha nahin paya kidnap hone se...aur meri wajah se hi to tumhari yaaddash...

Now Abhijeet looked towards in anger and pain despite of already existing hatred and guilt. He hissed in anger as...

Abhijeet: Daya maine tumhe kayi baar mana kiya hain...

Daya still did not listened to him but just uttered with pain...

Daya: mere maa papa ne bhi shayad mujhe kamzor samajhke hi phenk diya tha...unhe shayad laga hoga ki main unka sahara nahin ban paunga isliye hi to mujhe dustbin mein...ya phir main ek na...

A tight slap from a bloody hand landed on his cheek which compelled him to shut his mouth in a jiffy. Abhijeet shouted in pain...

Abhijeet: chup karo...sharam nahin aata tumhe apni maa papa ke bare mein aisa sochte huye?...

_**Roothe To Khuda Bhi Roothe...**_

_**Saath Choote Na...**_

Daya(in harsh tone): kyun na sochu main aisa?...kya kiya tha maine jo mujhe is tarah dustbin mein phenk di unlogo ne?...

Abhijeet(in chewing tone): unki koi majboori bhi ho sakta hain Daya...aur jo tumne dekha nahin tum kaise maan rahe ho?...

Daya(in teasing tone): kyun ki tum bhi woh hi maan rahe ho jo tumne kabhi dekha hi nahin...aur saath mein woh maanne ko taiyar nahin ho jo tum dekh sakte ho...tumne bas duniyawalo ko dekhe ho tumhe pareshan karte huye, tumhara mazak udate huye...kabhi ACP sir ko ya humare kisi teammate ko...(giving a stress)...kisi apne ko tumhare saath aisa karte huye?...nahin Abhijeet...aisa kuch nahin dekhe ho tum...bas tum kuch bebuniyaad baaton mein vishwas karke humare itne saalon ki pyar, humare izzat aur humare vishwas ka beizzati kar rahe ho aur kuch nahin...ek baat batao...agar tum un kuch gair zimmedar logo ki baaton se itna effected ho sakte ho to humare itne dino se diye huye vishwas se kyun nahin?...shayad tumhe inkaar ho Abhijeet magar sach yeh hi hain ki tum...(in stressing tone)...haan tum...(in teasing tone)...kabhi theek hona ho nahin chahte...tumhe bas duniya se chupke khudko duniya ke saamne ek kamzor aur lachar insan saabit karna hain...(deliberately cutting each word)...duniya nahin Abhijeet, tum khud hi khudko kazor saabit kar rahe ho...

Abhijeet looked towards him in pain while Daya too was looking towards him in straight gaze. Seeing this, Abhijeet immediately lowered his eyes while Daya continued in firm tone...

Daya: aur sach hote huye bhi tumhe humare dil mein chupa hua pyar, vishwas aur bharosa dekhna manzoor nahin hain...kyun haan?...mere aankhon mein dekho Abhijeet...

Abhijeet did not looked towards him but still continued to watch the broken mirror pieces lying on floor haphazardly, with a negative nod. Seeing this Daya grabbed him tightly by his arms and jerked him badly with...

Daya: mere aankhon mein dekho Abhijeet...(shouted)...look at my eyes damn it!...

Abhijeet made himself free from his grip and shouted in extreme pain...

Abhijeet: nahin dekhna hain mujhe tumhare aankhon mein...kya dekhu main wahan?...kya hain un aankhon mein siwaye mujh jaise kamzor aadmi ke liye taras, raham aur daya ke?...kya hain un aankhon mein?...tumhare taraf dekhna mujhe har baar apni is kamzori aur lachargi ki yaad dika deta hain maloom hain?...ek baar phir se yaad dilwana chahte ho mujhe woh ehsaas tum?...wapas yaad karwana chahte ho ki main tum par bojh hoon?...aankhon mein dekhne ko bol rahe ho na?...maloom hain mujhe ki yeh hi sab hi dikh raha hain tumhare aankhon mein...nafrat ke saath...main to hoon hi nahin nafrat aur taras ki kabil?...woh hi aaj khulke jatana chahte ho na?...yeh hi sab haina tumhare aankhon mein?...theek hain main dekhta hoon tumhare aankhon mein...phir chala jaunga tumhare zindagi se humesha ke liye door...duniya se bhi door...

Daya(in calm and firm tone): theek hain Abhijeet...agar tum yeh hi chahte ho to yeh hi sahi...agar tumhe sach mein mere aankhon mein apne liye woh sab pity, sympathy, nafrat wagera wagera kuch dikha na to main nahin rokunga tumhe khudko khatam karne se...tum mere saamne apne jaan de dena, main tumhe rokunga nahin...

He picked up a sharp piece of the broken mirror and handed it to Abhijeet with...

Daya: yeh lo...

Abhijeet just could not believe his own eyes. He remained starring towards him with shocked gaze when Daya took his hand, led flat his palm and put the glass piece on it with a firm...

Daya: lo!...le lena tum isse apni jaan agar tumhe mere aankhon mein aaj woh sab dekha to jo tum soch rahe ho...

Abhijeet(in helpless tone): Daya tum...

Daya, who was looking towards him with firm gaze, now spoke in steel strong voice...

Daya: tum jante ho Abhijeet ki meri aankhe kabhi jhooth nahin bolta...

Some similar lines popped up in both hearts at the same time as...

_**Daya yeh jo teri aankhe haina, yeh ek khuli kitaab hain aur use padna mere liye koi mushkil kaam nahin hain...**_

_**Tu bhale hi mujhse kitna bhi jhooth bol le, par teri yeh aankhe mujhse kabhi jhooth nahin bol payega...**_.

Daya grabbed Abhijeet tightly as he now really wanted to make him feel through what he was passing after seeing his brother so broken, in such pain and such suffering. He now felt that it was the time when Abhijeet must take a decision.

Decision about his future...

Decision about his life...

Decision about their relation...

Decision about _them_...

And somewhere in his heart, he _believed_ that everything would be normal again. Like before. Again...

_**Udte Patangon Mein...**_

_**Holi Waale Rangon Mein...**_

_**Jhoomenge Phir Se Dono Yaar...**_

Abhijeet once closed his eyes tightly and then slowly looked up...towards Daya...towards his eyes. And what he saw there, completely left him lifeless for some moments...

Pain!...

Love!...

Trust!...

Fraternity!...

Nothing else!...

The broken piece of mirror slipped from his loose grip and fell down on the floor and became more smaller pieces but DUO never paid any heed towards it. Abhijeet now was feeling extremely fatigued and he loosed his body, allowing himself to surrender in the most secure shell of the world. The warm touch around him was providing him an extreme sooth which slowly yet effectively was comforting his wounded soul, reducing his pain.

Daya grabbed him tightly as he already knew that Abhijeet had become extremely tired and they shared a warm hug, still standing between the sharp broken mirror pieces. Perhaps there was certainly need of the sharp thrones around the lotus, to make the achiever of the lotus feel more precious. Indeed, there would be no pleasure in having a hard won victory if there would have been so hardships in the way of getting it. Yes!...the road was tough but he got the hug...

_**Wapas To Aaja Yaar...**_

_**Seene Se Laga Ja Yaar...**_

_**Dil To Hue Hain**_

_**Zaar Zaar...**_

A painful voice coming from Abhijeet's mouth broke Daya's trance immediately. He paid attention and those painful words attacked his soft heart like a sharp arrow. Abhijeet was saying in extreme pain...

Abhijeet: maine bohot koshish kiya tha yaar...bohot zyada...par un logo ne mujhe itna kaske bandhke rakha tha ki main hil bhi nahin pa raha tha...maine sab mehsoos kiya yaar...apne aankhon se sab dekha, apne kaano se sab suna aur apne twacha pe...magar main kuch nahin kar paya...kuch bhi nahin...(looking towards his head)...maloom hain, maine bohot cheenkha bhi tha...madad ke liye...magar koi aaya hi nahin...koi nahin aaya...tum bhi nahin aaye...main kya karta?...phir to bas bohot dard hua Daya...bohot jal raha tha...

His voice was continuously reducing during this period, now got lost completely vanished. Daya was about to separate and to check whether he lost his consciousness or not, but stopped abruptly hearing the last painful whisper as...

Abhijeet: bohot zyada...bohot tez...

He completely surrendered himself in his buddy's arms after this and buried his face in his chest. A few drops of tears came out from Daya's eyes and got absorbed by Abhijeet's shirt as they were still hugging each other tightly.

Daya, after sometimes, separated from the hug and got shocked seeing the closed eyes of Abhijeet. He jerked him badly with a tensed...

Daya: Abhi...Abhijeet aankhe kholo...boss please aankhe kholo...Abhi...

Abhijeet did not respond but he remained laying in his buddy's arms with closed eyes. He was still having sobs even in his unconscious state. Daya allowed himself to let out a sigh and then gently made Abhijeet lay down on his bed.

He, for sometimes, remained starring towards the silent yet pale face of his brother and some tear drops came out from his eyes. He wiped away them strongly and made a call to hospital for sending an ambulance. Then he slowly walked towards his brother and was about to grab his hand when his eyes fell on the hurting wounds present in his brother's body. He bent over his abdominal wound and tried to touch it while Abhijeet winced in pain but did not open his eyes. Daya immediately moved away his hand with a guilty...

Daya: sorry... sorry yaar...lekin ab aur nahin...aur dard nahin sehne dunga main tumhe...mujhe tumhare is dard ki kasam hain dost ki agar main us ba****** ko uski sahi jagah par nahin pahuchaya na to main tumhara bhai nahin...

_**Apne Roothe**_

_**Paraye Roothe**_

_**Yaar Roothe Na**_...

_**Khwaab Toote**_

_**Waadein Toote**_

_**Dil Yeh Toote Na...**_

_**Roothe To Khuda Bhi Roothe...**_

_**Saath Choote Na...**_

_**Roothe To Khuda Bhi Roothe...**_

_**Saath Choote Na...**_

He wiped away those tears which were rolling down by his cheeks and went to the kitchen to bring the first aid box along with a bowl of water. He returned in some moments but got stopped at the threshold seeing the scenario inside. A shocked whisper came out from his mouth as...

Daya: boss!...

END OF THE CHAPTER...

* * *

**What did Daya saw inside? What new problem had arisen in Duo's lives? What will happen next? Can Abhijeet recover? Will this incident affect his life? Can Daya help him to come out from all these mess? What will Surya do? Why Abhijeet hid about Surya? Stay Tuned To Know More...**

* * *

**Guest**: I deserve dear? Awwwwww! Why?. Thank you very much. Love you. ❤ ️ ️ ️❤

**Guest**: see I have updated. Thank you.

**Sania313**: hey welcome dear! Thank you

**Jiya** and **Lakshman**: so many please?...thank you

**Guest**: hmmmmmmm...that nerve agent episode? Ok dear I will try surely. Thank you.

**Abhijitmylove**: OH MY GOD!...so much anger?

**123**: I can understand dear how it feels when you have to wait for something. I too have to wait for many things. But what shall I do dear? It exam time and I am too much busy with books. So Sorry dear. And Thank You for the review.

**JS** **Abhi**: ok then I shall share a secret with you. I had taken that questions from my father's catalogue. He too is a cop and they had such lists of questions to be asked to the victims who are, unfortunately, women most of the time. The questions were not exactly same to same but I was inspired from it only. There are many more questions asked like this, I have taken only the needed ones. Thanks for the review.

**Abhinidhi**: Belated Happy New Year dear...

**Trio** **Fan**: You are crying? ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ I had never thought that my story can make anybody cry. Sorry to make you cry sister and thank you for the review.

**Abhisikha**: ok now I will try to make such a door through which you can enter the story. Those stupid fellows really needs to be punished . Just Joking didi. Thanks for the review.

**Priya**: what is your opinion dear? Shall I end in tragedy? Thank you for the review and yes I do not want a tragic ending. If you have any idea please share it.

* * *

Next will be after **835** reviews.

Now the story is going to take a turn. A serious turn will come in the plot which will take the story towards its climax. I am too eager to write the upcoming chapters. 😁😁😁😁😁😁😁

* * *

Please read and review...

Thanks to each and every reviewers...

With love and regards...

Yours Nikita...

* * *

**A\N**: only **five** reviews have remained to complete **90** reviews in Lamhe. Please review friends. I too want to give you a pure duo chapter.💜💜💙💙💚💚


	21. Chapter 21

He immediately rushed towards Abhijeet and touched his forehead to find his suspicion correct. Abhijeet's body was hot like a burning iron. His shivering body had made him suspect earlier Itself that he must have caught fever. He put the first aid box on the table and covered his Abhijeet with a warm blanket. His lips had became blue and he was shivering in cold.

Daya sat beside him silently and after a while, wrapped Abhijeet in a friendly side hug to provide him a never ending warm support of that relation which they had been sharing since last twenty years. The relation which was totally free from any type of selfishness, any type of interest or any type of suspicion. Only pure love, endless trust and belief along with ever lasting respect for each other were the root of this relation. And who did not know that the relation lacking all these flaws and containing such features was very rare but was too strong to get broken by any type of catastrophe.

He remained sitting beside Abhijeet, hugging him, for sometimes to provide him the warm support of his friendship. He separated after sometimes feeling Abhijeet's shivering was getting lower. He sat properly and slowly moved away the blanket from Abhijeet's body. Abhijeet's body get crimpled due to cold and he tried to grab his blanket but Daya grabbed his hand which slowly brought him back to calm state again.

Daya slowly unbuttoned Abhijeet's shirt, pulled up his vest and his eyes fell on the hurting wound present in his abdomen, still bleeding. A mirror piece was still stuck into it which was visible from outside his shirt also. Daya sat near the wound and tried to pull out the mirror piece after whispering….

Daya: sorry Abhi!...

He pulled the mirror piece a bit when Abhijeet flinched badly even in his unconscious state and a few painful groan escaped his throat while streams of tears were running down from the corner of his eyes. Daya immediately left the mirror piece with a whisper as…..

Daya: is sheeshe ko nikalne se to bohot dard ho raha hain Abhi ko…..par ise andar bhi to rehne dena nahin chahiye…..par nikalne se to khoon bohot nikal jayega….nahin rehne deta hoon….hospital to jaa hi rahe hain….wahan dekha jayega…..par…(looking towards Abhijeet)….kya ise hospital jana manzoor hoga?...nahin….chahe kuch bhi ho jaye mujhe Abhijeet ko hospital le jana hi hoga…..

He sighed and wiped away the blood flowing from Abhijeet's abdominal wound with a wet cotton and stuck leucoplast around the mirror piece, still stuck in Abhijeet's abdomen. He then clothed him properly and moved his attention towards his leg wound. It was much deeper than the abdominal wound and the mirror piece was bigger than the mirror piece stuck in his abdomen. He knew that he could not dress this wound properly, so he left it as it was. He then checked Abhijeet's body temperature and found it still high. He just pressed the wound with cotton bolls regularly.

He sighed and went to kitchen to bring a bowl of ice water with a piece of cloth. He once wiped away those tears which had stored in his eyes and began to compress Abhijeet's forehead with the wet cloth.

After a while he once checked the time and he found that it was quite a long since he had rang to hospital. So he took out his mobile and was about to make a call to hospital when he heard the loud siren of ambulance coming near their house. He sighed, once ruffled Abhijeet's hairs and then went to open the door.

After the ward boys shifted Abhijeet in the ambulance, Daya too got into in and sat beside his brother, grabbing his hand tightly. He was looking towards his pale face with fixed gaze while tears were again and again filling in his eyes seeing the painful expression present on his face.

He once put his hand on his brother's forehead and began to ruffle his hairs slowly in order to comfort the painful soul, or to comfort himself? He did not has the answer. Only what he knew was that now he would not be able to control those tear drops which had taken shelter in his eyes since long.

He simply covered his face with his palms and burst out in tears without caring about his surroundings. He did not cared what or who was present around him or what they must he thinking about him. He just want to expel out all the pain and tears stored in his heart since he had got his buddy in that devastated condition exactly one month ago.

He just wanted to rush towards his buddy and to give him a bone crashing hug while shouting from core of his heart as "Abhi…..main hoon na Abhi….tumhe kuch nahin hua, na hi kuch hoga…..main hoon na Abhi…..tum bas apne dil mein dabaye is dard aur takleef se khudko azaad kar de mere bhai…..bas ek baar….ek baar mujhe apni dil ka bandh darwaza mere saamne khol de"….

He moved away his palms from his face and wiped away the remaining tear drops while ruffling Abhijeet's hairs silently. He looked towards him with teary eyes while complaining to his buddy in his heart as…..

Daya: kyun nahin kiya tumne aisa Abhi?...kyun tumne apni dil ki darwaza mere saamne bhi bandh rakha?...kyun tumhe akela sare takleef sehna manzoor tha magar mere badhaya hua haath thamna nahin?...main to tha na tumhare saath boss….kash tumne ek baar mera vishwas kar liya hota Abhi…..to kam se kam tumhe itna takleef to nahin hoti…..

_**Kya Kya Na Socha Tha Maine **_

He could see a drop of tear had slipped from Abhijeet's left eye. So he wiped it away quickly while still talking to him in his heart as….

Daya: tu kyun ro raha hain?...main hoon na tere saath…..kuch nahin hua hain tujhe….bas tu thoda thak gaya haina aur yeh kuch choti moti chotein aayi hain isliye tujhe hospital le jaa raha hoon…..chinta mat kar….bohot jaldi theek ho jayega tu…..phir dekhna kaise badla leta hoon main tujhse….

He smiled on his own thoughts and closed his eyes tightly and attached his head with the back rest of the seat to relax himself or to revisit the long journey of life consisting lo g twenty years! The life since he had got his buddy…..

_**Kya Kya Na Sapne Sajaye**_

Concern from the deepest core of heart even not being friends.

_**Tumse kaha tha na ki mere peeche mat aana?...**_

_**Daya ko bol dena ki uski family bilkul theek hain…..**_

Some teasing lines.

_**Aao huzur aao…**_

_**Dost to hum bhi hain, hume to aaj tak kuch na diya**_…..

Some loving lines.

_**Yaad rakhna….jaan de dunga tere liye….**_

_**Agar ek bhi aansoo tumhare aankhon se nikla na to bohot bura ho jayega….**_

_**To bharosa rakho yaar….main tumhara baal bhi baka nahin hone dunga**_…..

An unconditional trust….

_**Yeh galat hain sir…..Daya ko kuch bhi yaad nahin hain iska matlab yeh to nahin ki who guneehgaar hain?...**_

_**Main keh raha hoon na ki Daya ne kuch nahin kiya hai**_n…

_**Woh main nahin janta sir…..main sirf itna janta hoon ki Daya ko phansaya jaa raha hain**_…

An unbreakable friendship of long twenty years. Millions of memories….both sweet and sour. Was it so easy to forget? Forget and start life afresh? No! It is hard….or rather impossible!

_**Kya Kya Na Chaha Tha Dil Ne**_

Senior inspector Abhijeet…..

Senior inspector Daya….

A relationship with no name at all. It was something which _could_ never be given any name. Name! What in a name? There was never any need for any type of formality like having a formal name in their Relation. They were just necessity of each other.

Friendship…..

A journey from senior inspector Abhijeet and sub inspector Daya to senior inspector Abhijeet and senior inspector Daya….

A Journey from Abhijeet sir to Abhi, Yaar and the sweetest one….Boss!

Was not this long journey sufficient for anybody to collect strength to live?...

To survive?

For each other at least?

He thought it was, but he was wrong. Terribly wrong! He could not become a reason to be alive for Abhijeet. He could not….. though he used to think he was.

Why Abhijeet could not understand? Why he did not even think about him once? Why? Why? Why could not he trust him? Was it the only consequence he met after spending long twenty years in a relationship?

_**Kya Kya Na Arman Jagaye**_

_**Oh Kya Kya Na Arman Jagaye**_

But had he shown cent percent trust towards his buddy every time?

_**Abhijeet kahin yeh yaaddash jana koi natak to nahin?...**_

_**Kuch dost aise hote hain jo apne dost ki peeth pe chora ghop dete hain…..**_

_**Iska asar nere aane wale zindagi mein padega aur humare dosti par bhi….**_

Daya opened his eyes with jerk and took a glance of Abhijeet's face which still contained an extreme painful expression stuck over it. Daya felt an extreme pain in his heart, not only because of his brother's present painful condition, but due to his rough behavior towards him also, which he did in past.

_**Is Dil Se Toofan Guzarte Hain**_

But next moment a smile appeared on his lips remembering that his loving brother had forgiven him every time whenever he had acted rudely with him. Not only forgiven, but he head never kept even a single bad memory in his heart also. Rather he had not allowed him to be feel guilty also.

_**Tum Bin Na Jeete Na Marte Hain**_

The car stopping sound brought Daya out of his trance immediately. He looked up and discovered that they had reached hospital already. The ward boys came out and opened the door to take out Abhijeet from the ambulance while Daya got too got down to help them after having a last look towards his buddy while praying for his swift and smooth recovery.

_**Aa Jao Lautkar Tum**_

_**Yeh Dil…. Keh Raha Hain**_

_**Aa Jao Lautkar Tum**_

_**Yeh Dil…. Keh Raha Hain**_

Abhijeet was immediately shifted into Operation Theater, while Daya sat outside while closing his eyes tightly. He was simply feeling exhausted terribly as he too…. Yes he too was undergoing severe mental and physical fatigue after having continuous battle with both his buddy and…. His own. Actually he was not habituated to live without his buddy. Was not it?

_**Tum Bin Jiya Jaye Kaise**_

_**Kaise Jiya Jaye Tum Bin**_

He was sitting with closed eyes when he felt a warm touch over his shoulder. He opened his eyes with a jerk and discovered their friend Dr. Apurv was standing beside him silently. He tried to smile with…..

Daya: arey Apurv….. tum kab aaye? Aur aaj kal kya haal chal hain aaj kal?

Apurv(in chewing tone): tumhe kya lagta hain ki main yahan tumhare haal chal poochne ke liye aaya hoon?... (Daya lowered his head immediately, Apurv in serious tone)…. Abhijeet kaisa hain?

Daya(in silent tone): Operation chal raha hain uska ab….. shayad waqt lagega…. Bohot gehri chotein aayi hain use…. Tab tak main sirf intezaar kar sakta hoon….. (in whisper) sirf intezaar…. Bohot lambi intezaar…..

_**Sadiyon Se Lambi Hain Raatein**_

_**Sadiyon Se Lambe Huye Din**_

Apurv(in anxious tone): kya baat hain Daya? Tum itna pareshan kyun ho? Kya hua tha Headquarters mein? Aur Abhijeet bhi yahan admit kyun hain?

Daya took a deep breath and then said each and every happenings which he and Abhijeet faced since morning. His voice chocked numerous times but he never stopped. He sighed and concluded his words with….

Daya: ab to bas doctor ki bahar aane ka intezaar hain…. Who log bas bahar aake yeh keh de ki Abhijeet theek hain….. warna….

He stopped abruptly as he himself did not have the answer of that "warna". With a deep sigh, he attached his head while closing his eyes.

_**Aa Jao Lautkar Tum**_

_**Yeh Dil…. Keh Raha Hain**_

_**Aa Jao Lautkar Tum**_

_**Yeh Dil…. Keh Raha Hain**_

Apurv remained sitting silently beside him for sometimes while grabbing his hand in his. His warm touch was providing an unconditional support to Daya, which he needed very badly during this.

All of a sudden, Apurv stood up with a jerk while Daya looked up towards him with a surprised….

Daya: kya hua?...

Apurv: kuch nahin….tum yahin raho….main abhi aata hoon apna ek zaroori kaam niptake….abhi aata hoon haan?...

Daya gave a silent nod while Apurv left from the place while taking out his mobile phone from his pocket. He finished an important phone call with someone and then again came to Daya and sat beside him silently while grabbing his hand in his. Daya remained sitting silently with closed eyes.

Half An Hour Later….

Daya was sitting silently with closed eyes when he heard his name called by someone with an angry yet firm voice. He opened his eyes with a jerk and found ACP sir standing at the direction. He stood up immediately and stammered as….

Daya: si… si… sir aa…. Aap yahan?

ACP sir(in angry tone): haan main…. Tum to hume yeh sab batana zaroori nahin samjha…. Isliye Apurv ne hi mujhe yahan bulaya hain…..

Daya threw an angry glance on Apurv who immediately lowered his eyes. ACP sir came to Daya with an anxious….

ACP sir: kaise hua yeh sab?... aur tumne hum mein se kisiko kuch batana zaroori nahin samjha?... itni zaroori baat….

Apurv came forward in rapid steps and cut him firmly with….

Apurv: nahin ACP sir, yeh koi itni bhi zaroori baat nahin hain jo….

ACP sir(in angry tone): kya zaroori baat nahin hain?... Abhijeet ne itna bada ghatiya kadam utha liya aur tum keh rahe ho ki….

Apurv(in firm tone): haan ACP sir….. yeh koi itna bhi bada masla bhi nahin hain jo aap ise lekar koi bada issue bana de….. aur yeh hi baat aapko Abhijeet ko bhi ehsaas dilwana hoga…. Abhijeet ki jo mental condition thi, uske liye yeh outburst bohot zaroori tha…. Aur yeh baat bhi predictable hi tha ki woh koi aisa kadam uthayega…. It's quite possible. Balki hum doctors bhi yeh hi chahte the ki woh khudko chot pahuchaye.

Daya(in surprise): kyun Apurv?

Apurv(with a small smile): kyun yeh tum bhi jante ho aur main bhi ki sirf dard hi hain jo dard ko kat sakta hain…. Uske liye yeh jo dard tha, jo takleef tha apni dil mein chupaye rakha tha who nikal dena bohot zaroori tha…. Warna who usi dard mein ghutta rehta, uske aankhon mein jo dard bhara takleef, jo woh humesha se chuapana chahta tha, use aansoo ke zariye nikal dena zaroori tha….. khud ke taraf jo nafrat jo use mehsoos hota aaya hain, use jatana bhi tha na?

ACP sir: par Apurv, suicide? Tumhe nahin lagta hain ki yeh kuch zyada bada kadam utha liys Abhijeet ne?

Apurv was about to say something when a voice came from their behind as….

Voice: zaroor bada kadam hain ACP sir….. magar yeh bhi zaroori hi tha….

All of them turned behind to found a handsome youth of about twenty six- twenty seven years old was standing behind them. Daya and ACP sir exchanged a look with each other while Dr. Apurv went to him with a cheerful…..

Apurv: hello. Let me introduce you all. Daya, ACP sir yeh hain Dr. Anurag. Yeh humare hospital ka sabse badi psychiatrist hain….. Abhijeet ki case ko yeh hi dekh rahe hain… main inhi ki instructions aapko batata raha itne dino tak…..

Dr. Anurag hello ACP sir, hello Daya. Haan to main jo keh raha tha, Abhijeet ka uthaya hua yeh kadam aap logo ko ajeeb lag sakta hain, par mujhe nahin laga kyun ki….. kyun ki main janta tha ki who aisa karega hi…. ACP sir, Abhijeet ka main problem yeh hain ki pehle woh ek bohot hi strong insan hua karta tha…. Itna strong ki woh apna ateet ki har ek yaadein khoke bhi phir se khada hua, na sirf khada hua balki phir se usi post hi achieve kiya apne dum pe….. phir se senior inspector Abhijeet bana….. aur phir achanak uski puri zindagi ek baar phir se tabaah ho gaya….. jo pehchaan usne itne saal leke, itni mehnat karke wapas paya, woh sab ek hi pal mein khatam ho gaya….. mujhe yakeen hain ki unhone in sabke baad bhi himmat dikhaye the, ladne ki koshish bhi kiye honge….. magar….(with a sigh)…. Magar kisi wajah se who koshish bhi nakaamiyab hua hoga….. aur woh isi sadme ko bardash nahin kar paye…. Isi wajah se hi unka who halat ho gaya, jis halat mein who aap sab ko mile the…. Tab se lekar aaj tak unke maan mein usi nakaamiyabi ke wajah se khud par jo gussa aur jo nafrat bhara hua tha, khudko bacha na pane ka jo guilt tha…. Usi wajah se unhone yeh rasta apnaye…. Unhe laga ki yeh sab sirf tab hi khatam ho sakta hain jab woh khud khatam ho jayenge…. Bas yeh hi wajah tha unka aisa kadam uthane ki…. Bas aur kuch nahin….

Both ACP sir and Daya nodded their heads understandably and then Daya asked in meek tone….

Daya: hume aage kya karna hoga Dr. Anurag?...

Dr. Anurag looked towards him and smiled teasingly while patting his back with….

Dr. Anurag: pehle to apni is kamzori se peecha chudana hoga aapko aur strict banna hoga…. Mr. Daya aap ek cop hain, aur mujhe aap mein agar kuch galat ho raha ho to uske khilaf awaaz uthane ki himmat aur majbooti dekhne ki hi umeed karta hoon…..

Daya took a deep breath to regain control over his emotions and then spoke up, but now in firm tone….

Daya: hume ab kya karna hoga doctor?...

Dr. Anurag showed up his thumb to Daya with a smile and said….

Dr. Anurag: that's the spirit. Listen Mr. Daya ab aap ko hi sab kuch karna hoga…. Mujhe nahin lagta ki Abhijeet ko aaj koi jaan lene wala chot aaya hain…. So he will be physically fine soon. Unke hosh mein aane ke baad hume unke mental condition ko observe karna hoga…. Basically mujhe ab lagta hain ki aaj jo kuch bhi hua, uske baad unhe dheere dheere recover ho jana chahiye as unke andar ki woh jo dard bhara takleef daba hua tha, woh ab nikal chuka hain….. magar phir bhi hume unhe under observation ho rakhna hoga….. magar agar un mein koi positivity nahin nazar aaya to…..

He stopped which made the two precious relations of Abhijeet more anxious about their dear companion. Daya asked in scared tone….

Daya: to kya doctor?

Dr. Anurag(with a small smile): bas ek do jhapad laga dena, akal apne aap thikane pe aa jayega unka….

The frankness present in his voice really made the heavy atmosphere, present around them, a little light. Daya too smiled a bit and then said….

Daya: kya Dr. Anurag? Itni jaldi swarg yatra nahin karna hain mujhe…. Ab to Abhi thoda beemar hain, par jab theek ho jayega na, to gin ginke badla lega mujhse in sab baaton ka….. na baba na!

Dr. Anurag(with a naughty smile): accha to aap darte hain aapke bhai se?

Dr. Apurv: arey Anurag, kya baat kar rahe ho yaar?... Senior inspector Abhijeet se kaun nahin darta bhai?... ek baar…. Bas ek baar jab use gussa aa jata haina tab to uske laal laal aankhe dekhke shayad khud ACP sir bhi darte honge?... kyun sir?...

ACP sir(with a soft smile): haan bhai…. Waise to bada agyakari banda hain magar jab gussa aa jata hain tab main bhi uske saamne jane se darta hoon….

Four of them shared a happy hearted laugh and sat down on the bench kept there with their gazes fixed on the red bulb present outside the Operation Theater. After a while, the bulb turned off and a doctor came out while taking off his mask. Daya rushed to him while others followed him but with slow pace yet anxiety and tension were clearly visible in their expression. Daya barged the doctor with….

Daya: doctor Abhijeet kaisa hain?... who theek to haina?... zyada nuksan to nahin hua na uska?...

The Doctor: nahin Mr. Daya, please relax. Mr. Abhijeet ab theek hain….. jo mirror pieces unke body pe stuck the, woh maine nikal diya hain aur ab khatre ki koi baat nahin….. mirror mein present mercury ke wajah se unke wounds mein infection ke chances hain isliye hum unhe agle seventy two hours tak under observation rakhne wale hain… phir aap unhe ghar le jaa sakte hain…..

Daya: kya hum usse mil sakte hain….

The doctor: abhi nahin….. zyada blood loss ki wajah se woh bohot hi kamzor ho gaye hain to abhi tak unhe hosh nahin aaya hain….. aap log unse hosh aane ki baad hi mil sakte hain….. aur ek baat ka dhyan rakhna hoga aap logo ko ki zyada blood loss aur extreme stress ki wajah se unke heart rates lagatar up down hua hain….. so his heart is a bit weak now. Please khayal rakhna ki unhe kisi bhi tarah ki koi exhaustion ya mental pressure ka saamna na karna pade ab kuch dino tak warna….

ACP sir: warna kya doctor?...

The doctor: otherwise he might will have to undergo a severe cardiac arrest or even heart failure. So please take care of him.

The two doctors and the two dearest relatives of Abhijeet heaved a sigh. Daya forwarded his hand for a warm handshake with the doctor when Dr. Anurag exclaimed….

Dr. Anurag: oh my god Daya!... yeh kaise hua?... itni gehri chot kaise aayi?...

Daya first looked towards him with a confused gaze and then took a glance of his iwn hand which contained the deep wound, still bleeding. Apurv asked in anxious tone…..

Apurv: yeh kaise hua Daya?...

Daya did not say anything but just remained standing there silently with his face lowered. The test three took a glance of each other and released a sigh respectively as they could clearly understand what might be the reason of the wound. ACP sir ordered him….

ACP sir: Daya jaao dressing karwake aao…..

Daya(in meek voice): sir main theek…..

But he stopped seeing ACP sir's angry gaze which focused _him. _He lost all the courage and silently followed Dr. Apurv who took him in his cabin to dress the wound properly.

Two Hours Later

Four of them were still sitting in front of Abhijeet's cabin when a nurse came out from there and rushed to call the doctor while informing them….

Nurse: patient ko hosh aa raha hain…..

A relaxed smile appeared on Daya's lips while ACP sir breathed out heavily which clearly indicated his relaxation. He spoke up in angry tone….

ACP sir: ek baar yeh doctor ka check up ho jaye, phir dekhta hoon main Abhijeet ko….. uski itni himmat ki suicide attempt kiya?...

Dr. Anurag(with firmness in his voice): nahin ACP sir. We will _not_ allow you to meet Abhijeet…. None of us except Daya can meet Abhijeet now.

ACP sir(in angry tone): yeh aap kya keh rahe hain Dr. Anurag?

Apurv(in firm tone): woh sach hi keh rahe hain ACP sir…. abhi hume mein se kisi ka usse na milna hi behtar hain….. kyun ki use yeh nahin pata hain ki uski is karname ke bare mein kisi ko bhi maloom hain….. khas kar aapko….

Dr. Anurag: Haan ACP sir….. woh aapko apne pita mante hain…. (Tears filled in ACP sir's eyes)…. Bhale hi woh keh nahin pate, par maan maan hi aap unke liye pita ka hi roop hain…. Isliye woh aur bhi nahin chahenge ki aapko is baat ki pata chale….. aur yeh aap bhi manenge ki aaj chahe jo bhi ho, par ek din yeh hi kadam unke liye behad sharamnak hoga…. Aur unki hi nazar mein bohot galat hoga….. aur jis baat ko lekar woh khud itna sharminda honge, to zara sochiye jis apne ko unka yeh raaz maloom hoga, woh unse kaise apne nazre mila payenge?... ACP sir, kya aap aapne sabse bahadur sipahi ko, apne bete ko is guilt ki daldal mein dhakel lna chahenge?... aur aaj unhe aur guilt, aur sharm, aur gusse ki shikar banana chahte hain?...

ACP sir once took a glance of the glass door of the ICU cabin and then stepped back while closing his eyes tightly. After some moments, the doctor came out from the cabin while announcing in calm tone…..

The doctor: ab woh theek hain….. haan par ab bohot weak hain, aur blood pressure aur pulse rate bhi normal nahin hain….. bhale hi hum drips use kar rahe hain….. magar unhe ab bhi low blood level ki problem hain…..

Daya(in trembling tone): doctor kya hua usse mil sakte hain?...

The doctor: jee haan bilkul…. Bas thoda dhyan rakhna ki who hyper na ho jaye….. zyada excitement khatarnak ho sakta hain unke liye…. Now please excuse me….

Daya nodded and went towards Abhijeet's cabin after having a pat on his shoulder from ACP sir and with a soft warning from Apurv as….

Apurv: thoda shanti se pesh aana Daya…. Please…

He took a deep breath and entered in the cabin, but what he saw in the cabin just made him spell bound.

END OF THE CHAPTER

* * *

**So what might have Daya seen in Abhijeet's cabin? What will be Abhijeet's reaction? What will happen next? Is Surya planning anything evil? Will he get punished? Stay tuned to know more.**

* * *

**JS Abhi**: sorry if I hurt you. Actually I do not meant to hurt your emotions. Thanks for the review….

**A Learning Pen**: awwwwww! Love you💚💜💙 thank you

**Harsh honey**: Love your review from the core of my heart. Thank you 💙💜💚

* * *

Sorry Abhijeet sir fans, for not giving any dialogues to him in this chapter. Don't worry I will compensate in the next one. Love you all.💚💜💙

* * *

Next will be after _**865**_ reviews.

A big shock is waiting for you all.

* * *

Please read and review….

Thanks to each and every reviewers…..

With love and regards…..

Yours Nikita….

* * *

**A\N**: only 7 reviews have remained to complete 160 reviews in Dil Se Mere Door Na Jana. Please review friends….


	22. Chapter 22

HAPPY BIRTHDAY TRIO FAN. Wish You A Many Many Happy Returns Of The Day. May You Have A Prosperous And Healthy Life. This is your gift.

My dear readers, please follow the guidelines posted by WHO and stay safe from Coronavirus. Stay Clean Say Safe. Consult Doctor as soon as possible you are ill.

* * *

NOW HAVE A HAPPY READING….

Abhijeet began to stir slowly and then opened his eyes. The first thing he felt the a bright light, which directly fell on his eyelids. He immediately closed his eyes and then frowned a bit. He, after adjusting his gaze with the light, again opened his eyes slowly and then looked around.

He was lying on a bed which was situated in small cabin whose walls were painted light blue. He moved his gaze as much as possible without turning his head and discovered some medical equipments present around his bed. He was covered by a blanket up to his chest and a drip channel was attached with the main vein of his left hand.

He sighed heavily and closed his eyes while two warm tear drop fell down from his eyes. He was alive! Still alive! Still alive even after all these. All these pain, sufferings, insult, shame too could not kill him even though they acted simultaneously.

Why he was still alive? What for? Even after losing each and every reason to live for. Why Daya saved him? Why did not he leave him alone? Like everyone. Why he was still there, beside him even after all these? The person whom he had always loved to be found beside him, was the only reason to the production of a raw and helpless anger in his heart. He did not need his pity or sympathy. NEVER!

He banged his hand loudly on the bed which immediately arose a terrible shooting pain in that hand as drip channel was attached with that hand along with the deep wound present on it. He just wanted to run away, to escape from all these and to hide in any place where none would ever be able to find him. Nobody. Even not Daya!, the person whom he still love more than his life.

_**Kyun koi paas hai**_

_**Door hai Kyun koi**_

_**Jaane Na koi yahan pe**_

But would he be able to live without him? Was it possible to even think that Daya was not beside him anymore? Twenty years was not a short period... during this long time span, he had become habituated to live with Daya. Now was it possible to break each and every thread of their strongly woven relationship within a moment?

_**Aa Raha paas ya door mein ja raha**_

_**Janu na mein hoon kahan pe**_

But he must...

He should...

Otherwise his Daya might have to pay the biggest cost to be his brother which he could not see. At that moment a door opening sound came from his left and a doctor entered his cabin. Abhijeet immediately wiped away his tears and closed his eyes while making his face straight forcefully.

The doctor came to him and grabbed his uninjured wrist to check his pulse rate. Now Abhijeet opened his eyes and looked towards him with blank eyes. The doctor smiled towards him while saying in encouraging tone...

The doctor: arey wah Abhijeetji... aap to bohot jaldi recover kar rahe hain... aur honge bhi kyun nahin?... CID wale jo thehre...

Abhijeet(in silent tone): hoon nahin doctor... tha... main ek CID officer _tha_...

The doctor: chaliye koi baat nahin... aap rest kijiye ab... agar acche bachche banke rahenge to bohot jald discharge mil jayega aapko...

Abhijeet did not say anything and again closed his eyes tiredly. He was really feeling tired. Tired to carry out his life. Tired to fight against the whole world. Tired to fight against _himself_ . What should be the gain to lead this life without any identity? What should he do in his life? CID would never accept him back as a part. Then?

At that moment, there was again a door opening sound came from the door side and Abhijeet turned his gaze towards that direction to find Daya was entering the cabin. All of a sudden, something chilly ran through his spines and an extreme shame and guilt overpowered him under their heavy burden. Why was he still alive? How? And he was going to face the world after all these? And...

And how would he face Daya? After suffering the greatest shame of his life... failing after attempting suicide. How? A great shame overpowered him and he immediately covered his face with his right palm while pulling the blanket on his face using his left hand. Ultimately some tear drops ran down by his cheeks and some sibs too escaped his throat.

Daya was too shocked by Abhijeet's this action. He had never expected that Abhijeet tried to _hide_ himself from him, his Daya. He was looking towards his lying friend with extreme disbelief as "shocked" was not the proper term to describe his condition. Along with this, he felt a raw helpless rage building inside his heart which he, though wanted from the core of his heart, could not control. He marched beside Abhijeet and ordered in loud tone...

Daya: Abhijeet... chehra kyun chupa rahe ho? Kya Hua?

Abhijeet did not reply but his tears were still flowing continuously. Daya now grabbed the blanket in order to move it away, but Abhijeet too grabbed it strongly with a moist...

Abhijeet: Daya... please...

The wetness in his voice cracked Daya's heart badly but he still kept his face straight and grip strong while his voice was hard like iron...

Daya: kambal hatao Abhijeet...

Abhijeet(in painful tone): nahin yaar please...

Daya(in loud firm tone): maine kaha kambal hatao Abhijeet...

Abhijeet(in low tone): mujhe thand lag raha hain...

Daya(in teasing tone): jis Abhijeet ko main janta tha use sar par kambar odhke sone pe use suffocation hota tha...

Abhijeet(in painful tone): woh Abhijeet ab nahin raha Daya... baat ko samjho...

Daya(in firm tone): maloom hain mujhe... (with a tease)... aur main yeh bhi janta hoon ki use qatal kisne kiya hain... maloom hain kisne?...

Abhijeet(in low tone): Surya ne...

Daya(in firm tone): nahin... (pointing his finger towards him)... tumne

Abhijeet threw away the blanket from his face and whispered in shock...

Abhijeet: maine?... maine mara hain?...

Daya(in firm tone): haan... Surya nahin balki tum ho senior inspector Abhijeet maut ki zimmedar... tum use bacha sakte the magar nahin bachaya...

He marched out from the cabin while Abhijeet raised his hand to stop him but lowered it at the very next moment and laid back on his bed properly. He sighed sadly and then laid down properly on his bed with a genuine thought as...

Abhijeet: haan Daya... tum bhi chala jaao yaar... kab tak mujh jaise kamzor insan ki bojh uthate rahoge tum bhi?... ek din khud bhi kamzor pad jaoge... aur main tumhe kamzor padte nahin dekh sakta... kabhi nahin... kisi bhi keemat par nahin...

He again closed his eyes while two tear drops rolled down from the corner of his eyes. He was continuously suppressing those bitter sobs which was threatening him to come out any moment. He was feeling terribly ashamed, angry and irritated with his own life. But deep inside his heart, which he could never admit, was feeling a deep pang too.

Pang, being able to recognize someone's deep care and concern hid behind false anger and irritation...

Care and concern for _him_!...

Someone whom Abhijeet loved more than his life...

Pang for hurting him!...

Perhaps intentionally!...

But what could he do even? He could not let himself being someone's burden. He could never compromise with his self respect.

Self respect? LOL!

Self respect? And of a person like him? He, whose total face had been slowly burnt down by acid in his total consciousness and he could not protest even? His self respect? Could a person like him possess even one bit of self respect?

No...

He did not...

But why not?

Why could not he possess the right of having self respect? Just because someone had thrown acid on him? Yes the drops of acid had burnt down his face. He _did_ admit it but had those acid drops ability to end his life? Was burning down of face synonymous of ending life? Had his life ended already? Or was there some rays of hope still alive?

He was simply struggling... fighting... with none but himself. His brain was saying him to end himself while his heart demanding something else. His heart was saying to call his brother back and then simply to hug him tightly to cry his heart open, hiding himself in his arms, the safest place for him.

But still... he could not decide what to do. He knew that his one decision would affect not only his, but many lives around him. And he simply lacked the confidence to reach to any single opinion. He did not know what to do now and how...

This war between his heart and his brain was making him tired. More tired. He was already exhausted enough due to continuous battle against his devils and now there was a new battle... again!...

He could not understand when his this extreme fatigue brought his eyelids near each other and finally... they joined! He fell asleep in that haphazard position itself but it was not a peaceful sleep because...

_Two pairs of strong hands grabbed from behind... pulled him inside a car... the door closed... the car ignited... he gave a strong blow on one's neck... in response someone stabbed an injection into his shoulder..._

_His head was becoming light, his eyes were becoming heavy, his limbs were not co operating...in between that he heard a loud door breaking crash from outside..._

_The car increased it's speed and from outside some gunshot could be heard. I response, somebody from the car fired twice... he himself whispered..._

_Abhijeet: Daya!..._

_After it darkness covered his gaze and he fell down on the seat, unconscious..._

* * *

On the other hand, Daya came out from the cabin and kicked on a poor chair out of rage. Then he sat down on another chair with a thud, feeling completely devastated. Though he had seen Abhijeet's reaction since long times, but he somewhere had given birth to a hope in his heart after today's incident that Abhijeet's mental condition had improved a bit. But no... his brother was stubborn enough. He was still stuck in same point that he was weak and everyone considered him to be a burden and made fun of him.

He was feeling completely alone in this world. He was missing his buddy badly. He was missing that comfortable hug which used to provide him the necessary sooth to his hurting wounds, both physical and mental. He was badly missing that warm touch which could easily provide him the necessary support whenever needed. He was missing that broad shoulder which used to provide him the soft pillow whenever he had to cry out his heart. He was missing _his_ Abhijeet.

He attached his head with the wall behind him and began to sob silently. Today none came to wipe away his tears with a soft consolation saying "kuch nahin hua, sab theek ho jayega". Yes he was alone there as ACP sir had already left to bureau receiving an urgent call of a high profile case being reported and Dr. Apurv was busy with an emergency case.

Why Abhijeet was not ready to understand? Why he did not want to understand that he, his Daya would never leave him alone. Neither he would leave him alone nor he consider him as burden. He still needed him in his life. He still... still could never live without him.

Why Surya came in their lives? Why? They were absolutely happy in their life, staying together, playing pranks, providing support to each other. Then?...

The relationship of long twenty years, which had now become a legendary missile for people, now was under threat. Abhijeet was continuously going far away from him and what he was doing? Nothing... absolutely nothing. He could not take even a step also. He was so helpless! He now needed someone who would immediately grab his hand and would hug him tightly with a soft and loving...

"**Sab kuch theek ho jayega... main hoon na"**

But the grief was that the person who used to do and say all these, was lying in the adjacent ICU cabin. So close to him! Yet so far!...

Abhijeet never had been so weak and sad... not even twenty years ago while battling his demons even after losing each and every memories of his past life. But still he was strong, yes his strength and confidence was hid behind his irritation and anger, but he had never been such broken, such hopeless which he was now. The strong, brave and firm senior inspector Abhijeet had died!

_**Dekho chhod ke kis raste wo jaate hain**__._..

But could he live without Abhijeet? His elder brother? They did not have any blood relationship... but did they really need one? Was not the relationship made from the deep core of the hearts enough? Enough for to bring someone back from danger? Or death? Towards the life? Was it so impossible? But they had done it. Not once but several times.

Had not due to one's call, call which came out from the deep core of his heart, another had come back from the dark cruel claws of death itself? Yes it had. He himself had returned. He had been awakened after even doctors had declared him as dead. Why had he returned? And how? Just because to keep Abhijeet's honour, yes it was his duty to keep his brother's honour before the doctor with whom had Abhijeet argued with...

_**Lash nahin hain yeh doctor... lash nahin hain... lash woh hota hain jo hum roz dekhte hain... jali huyi, khoon se sadi huyi... lash nahin hain yeh... yeh Daya hain Daya... mera Daya**_...

Had not due to one's call, the call which too... which too had come out from the core of heart, brought back breaths to a lifeless person lying in the pool of his own blood? Yes it had. Abhijeet had returned to him. He had taken breath when he had embraced him. Why? And How? Just because he had not taken farewell from him. He had not given him a bone crushing hug and had not said "goodbye" to him and to reply to his heart breaking...

_**Tum hume chodke nahin jaa sakte... Abhijeet nahin**_...

Abhijeet had returned! Not only that time, but several times later or before also. So why not this time? Perhaps due to lack of will of Abhijeet. This time Abhijeet himself was not willing to return. So it was hard... yes he knew that it was hard... but he must bring him back. He must.

_**Yeh dooriyan**_

_**In raahon ki dooriyan  
Nigahon ki dooriyan  
Hum rahon ki dooriyan  
Fanah ho sabhi dooriyan**_

He closed his eyes and rested his head on the wall while thinking about their future planning and about the appointment he had made with the doctor whom Apurv had introduced him some hours ago.

* * *

_A dark room..._

_A sudden light lit up above his head..._

_Some heavy footsteps were coming towards him..._

_That tight grip on his body..._

_That warm burning touch..._

_That extreme pain in his..._

_Those laughs full of enjoyment and fun..._

_Those comments full of tease..._

Abhijeet clutched the bedsheet in his tight grip and pressed his lips against each other tightly. His sweating forehead and fast breaths were clearly indicating that he was having any nightmare. The restless eyeballs under his closed eyes were desperately trying to burst open while he was feeling extremely suffocating and was throwing his limbs into air, trying to resist any attack which was now imaginary but had become true in his life once... one month ago. The attack which _killed_ senior inspector Abhijeet. The attack which changed his life forever. Could it be termed as the most painful incident of his life?... perhaps it could be.

_**Abhijeet babu... mujhe tujhe marna nahin hain... zinda rakhna hain aur dekhna hain kaise tu ghut ghutke marta hain har din... yeh raat tere zindagi ka sabse bhayanak raat hoga jise tu kabhi bhool nahin payega**_

That brute's sticky, taunting yet hateful tone was ringing in his ears causing him to feel more suffocating.

_Surya now signalled his men something... they came towards Abhijeet and grabbed him tightly despite his tied condition... now one of them grabbed his hairs tightly and made his face a bit upper..._

_Abhijeet could guess what might was to be happen with him... so he began to struggle madly...trying to push them away... tried to be FREE... to shout... but what could he do?..._

_Surya slowly came near him and poured a little liquid from the glass over his face with a smirk._

The throbbing pain inside his head was literally now killing him almost. He was again feeling ab extreme pain in those burnt areas of his face. He was again feeling that those strong arms were grabbing him tightly and that deadly acid was rolling down by his cheeks, burning down his skin and flesh. He could still smell the pungent burning odour flying around him, around the room. He felt as if he was again witnessing the funeral of his dead entity, senior inspector Abhijeet... of himself while Surya's cruel, hateful and revengeful tone was still ringing in his ears as...

_**Tu ne mujhse mera pehchaan cheena tha na?... to dekh aaj kaise tujhse tera pehchaan cheenta hoon main... aaj ke baad tu khud ko sheese mein dekhne se darega... aur yeh hi tera saza hoga... jab bhi tu khudko dekhega aaj ke baad tujhe main yaad aaunga aur yeh hi mera jeet hoga...**_

_**Main tumhe tadapna dekhna chahta hoon Abhijeet... itna tadpaunga tumhe main ki tumhare rooh tak mere naam sunte hi kaamp uthegi...**_

**_Jab duniya ko tumhara sach pata chalega tab tum unke liye bas ek hot hossip banke reh jaoge...kya banke reh jaoge?...hot gossip...sab...sab tumhare character pe hi ungli uthayenge...tab tum kya karoge Abhijeet?...is liye main jo kehta hoon woh karo...khatam kar do khudko...jab tum hi nahin rahoge tab in gossips ka kya?...tum to dekhne nahin aaoge na?...phir?...kya farq padta hain?_**

Some drops of warm tears came out from his eyes as the pain in his heart had become extremely intolerable for him. Well... it could be termed as the most painful incident of his life. Was not it? But...

_**Lash nahin hain yeh doctor... lash nahin hain... lash woh hota hain jo hum roz dekhte hain... jali huyi, khoon se sadi huyi... lash nahin hain yeh... yeh Daya hain Daya... mera Daya**_

_**Daya... main Abhi**_

A year-old incident appeared in front of his closed eyes which pushed away that night's nightmares aside. The incident which he always considered to be the worst incident of his life.

That ICU cabin...

That warm touch...

Those losing breaths...

Those closing eyes...

The desire of not leaving each other alone...

That pain of the never breakable yet breaking promise...

The desperate attempt to save his brother...

Was not that pain was much more worse than this pain which he was suffering right now? Was not that fear of losing his brother forever more worse than this fear of being attacked again? Was not that Rocky much more brutal and cruel for him than this Surya?

What was more painful for Abhijeet?

The pain he himself was suffering or that pain which _his_ Daya had suffered?

The answer was obvious. He knew. The pain which _his Day_a had suffered that time.

They had overcame all those fears and pains. How?

Just because they had been together that time.

And they were together now also.

So why not this time? Why could not they defeat and overcome all these mess now?

Some lines appeared in his heart again which, he was surprised to observe, were reducing his pain, soothing his badly injured heart slowly yet effectively.

**_Mujhe is musibat se sirf tum nikal sakte ho Abhijeet... sirf tum..._**

**_Abhijeet kabhi jhooth nahin bolta sir... mujhe apne dost pe pura bharosa hain..._**.

**_Ab thodi der aram kar lena... baad mein karna jo karna hain_**

His painful breaths was stopping and normal breathing was starting again. The sweat beads present on his face was evaporating slowly and his heartbeats, which was superfast some minutes ago too, was slowing down again.

**Daya**..

It was never a mere name or person for him. Twenty years ago, when he had lost each and everything in his life, the person who had always kept standing beside him was him... Daya.

Eleven years ago, when he was in the imprisonment of a notorious gang waiting to meet his end after suffering ruthless tortures, the one and only person who had come to take him out of that hell was him... Daya.

Eight years ago, when he lying on the street, bleeding helplessly and seeing his end coming close to him, the person for whom he was waiting for was him... Daya.

The person who had grabbed him tightly near his bosom during that time was none other than him... Daya.

Each and every time, whenever he was danger, the first person who had forwarded his hand towards him was none other than him... _His_ Daya.

This time also, he had always supported him whenever he was in pain or in fear.

Whenever he was suffering a panic attack, he was the first to comfort him.

Whenever he used to shout in pain, having any nightmare, he was the first to hug him.

Whenever he cried, he was the first to wipe away his tears.

Had he really suffered only pain in his life? Were those "Kalank", "Gandi Machli" etc the only terms or words he had received in his life? Had not he listened any praising words in his whole life?... had not he got any love or respect from any member of his family?

_**Aao Aao mere honhaar sher...**_

_**Mujhe tum par pura bharosa hain Abhijeet...**_

_**And the Award goes to Senior inspector Abhijeet, CID Mumbai...**_

_**Dekho Abhijeet, tum sab mere liye sirf CID officers nahin ho balki mera gooroor ho, mera atmavishwas ho... **_

And then finally...

_**Kyun ki tum bhi woh hi maan rahe ho jo tumne kabhi dekha hi nahin... aur saath mein woh maanne ko taiyar nahin ho jo tum dekh sakte ho... tumne bas duniyawalo ko dekhe ho tumhe pareshan karte huye, tumhara mazak udate huye...kabhi ACP sir ko ya humare kisi teammate ko... kisi apne ko tumhare saath aisa karte huye?... nahin Abhijeet... aisa kuch nahin dekhe ho tum... bas tum kuch bebuniyaad baaton mein vishwas karke humare itne saalon ki pyar, humare izzat aur humare vishwas ka beizzati kar rahe ho aur kuch nahin... ek baat batao... agar tum un kuch gair zimmedar logo ki baaton se itna effected ho sakte ho to humare itne dino se diye huye vishwas se kyun nahin?... shayad tumhe inkaar ho Abhijeet magar sach yeh hi hain ki tum... haan tum... kabhi theek hona ho nahin chahte... tumhe bas duniya se chupke khudko duniya ke saamne ek kamzor aur lachar insan saabit karna hain... duniya nahin Abhijeet, tum khud hi khudko kazor saabit kar rahe ho...**_

So why should now he would give more importance to Surya or those people than Daya or his CID family?

No he should not...

_**O jaate nahi kahin rishte purane**__**  
**__**Kisi naye ke aa jaane se**_

Did Daya, his only relation, who had always remained supportive for him was still beside him after all this happenings in his life, deserve this behaviour from him after all these? It was Daya who had always stood beside him whenever he was in pain... both physical and mental. And it was Daya who had stopped him every time whenever he had wanted to leave. Leave from CID or leave from the world.

_**Terah saal... terah saal ho gaya hain mujhe CID mein kaam karte huye... tumhare saath kaam karte huye... maine kabhi tumse kuch nahin manga... par aaj mang raha hoon... aisa mat kar mere bhai...**_

_**Suna hain ki tum transfer le rahe ho... kyun?...**_

_**Abhijeet kuch nahin hoga tumhe... kuch bhi nahin...**_

_**Tujhe nahin chod sakta dost...**_

_**Tum hume chodke nahin jaa sakte... Abhijeet nahin...**_

Why he did all these? Just for pity or sympathy for a mental disordered person like him? Was it really possible for anyone to concern so much for someone whom he only pitied?

No...

Daya loved him. No doubt he loved him. For that reason he had always cared for him so much, had always supported him and... and also had fought with him sometimes.

_**Jaata hoon main toh mujhe tu jaane de**__**  
**__**Kyun pareshan hai mere jaane se**_

And today he had lost him forever!

Daya had left him today. Would he be ever able to live without Daya... his Daya? No... but today he himself had compelled him to go away, leaving him alone!

Abhijeet opened his eyes with a jerk and sat up on the bed with a jerk ignoring all the pain with a loud shout as...

Abhijeet: Daya!

He looked around but found none around him so he again shouted with his total remaining strength as...

Abhijeet: Daya! Tum wapas aajao yaar... main itna bhi kamzor nahin hoon ki tumhare sahare bhi jee na paunga... main jeeunga Daya... tumhare liye jeeunga... bas tum wapas aajao... Daya!

All of a sudden, a warm hug around him brought an immediate lowering down of his pain. A comfort feeling overcame all of his pain and he closed his eyes in total sooth as he easily recognized the touch.

After a while, he remembered something and immediately separated himself from Daya shile pushing him away strongly. Daya looked towards him with an open mouth and asked...

Daya: kya baat hain? Achanak kya ho gaya?

A tight slap answered him which made him more surprised. He could merely utter...

Daya: kya ho gaya? Maar kyun rahe ho?

Again a strong punch on his arm answered him with an angry groan which made him look towards his buddy with disbelief. He only could manage to utter...

Daya: boss!

Abhijeet: mar gaya tumhare boss!

Daya(in shock): arey kya ho gaya tumhe achanak? Itna gussa kyun ho rahe ho? Abhi abhi to itna pyar se bula rahe the?

Abhijeet(in straight tone): tum mujhe chodke kyun chale gaye the?

Daya(in shock): arey kab?

Abhijeet: abhi abhi... maine bulaya phir aaye na?...

Daya: arey yaar tumne hi to kaha ki chale jaao... phir gaya tha main?

Abhijeet(in anger): maine bola aur tum chale gaye? Itna aagyakari kab se ban gaye tum, haan?

Daya: arey main to bahar hi...

Abhijeet(in anger): kyun? bahar kyun baithe the? Yahan, andar mere saath nahin baith sakte the? Itna tang aa gaye ho mujhse tum?

Daya looked towards him and patted his head with a low murmur as...

Daya: arey kya musibat hain! Dimag ka pura computer hil gaya lagta hain... sui hil hi nahin raha hain...

Abhijeet(in stern tone): sar kyun peet rahe ho? Jawab do...

Daya: arey yaar ab maaf bhi kar do... bacche ki jaan loge kya?...

Abhijeet looked towards him with wide open eyes and then said in surprised tone...

Abhijeet: hunh!... baccha?... koi maafi waafi nahin milega... pehle bolo ki bahar kyun gaye the mujhe yahan akela chodke?... (in moist tone)... sharam nahin aaya apne beemar bhai ko akela, yahan hospital mein chodke chale jane mein?

_**Haq nahi tu yeh kahe ki**_

_**Yaar ab hum na rahe**_

Daya looked towards him and his heart pinched badly seeing Abhijeet's moist glance over him. He hugged him tightly with a soft...

Daya: I am sorry boss... really sorry...

But Abhijeet did not hug him back but gave a strong slap on his back with...

Abhijeet: I hate you... I hate you like hell...

Daya smiled and tightened his grip on Abhijeet with a soft and loving...

Daya: but I love you yaar, love you like anything...

Now Abhijeet too hugged him while bursting into tears with a soft whisper as...

Abhijeet: I too love you yaar... love you the most...

_**Ek teri yaari ka hi**__**  
**__**Saaton janam haqdaar hoon main**_

Both shared a warm hug, this confirming about their strength as they knew there was still a long way to go to meet their destination. And they still had a lot of fights remaining. They, still, would have to suffer a lot, to face new opponents and to fight against many uncertainties. But during this, one thing would remain fixed... their friendship!... their fraternity!... which would provide them a lot of strength and support for each other during this.

Slowly they got separated and wiped each other's tears which unknowingly had wetted each other's shirt silently. At that moment, a smiling voice came from the threshold as...

Voice: arey wah! Yahan to sab kuch theek thak lag raha hain... to kya main ise thoda bigad sakta hoon?

Duo looked towards the source of the voice and got shocked. Abhijeet asked in surprised tone...

Abhijeet: aap?... aap yahan kaise?...

END OF THE CHAPTER...

* * *

**So who might have come? What will be his role in this story? Abhijeet sir is in the way of recovery, what will be Surya's reactions? What will be his next step? What will duo do now? What will be the decision of Headquarters about Abhijeet sir? Stay tuned to know more...**

* * *

**Guest**: dear the story you mentioned and my story is different. Pain is pain. It is same in both the cases. And the treatment will be same too. So it is not shocking that some dialogues will be same. Thanks for the review. Have a Good Day.

**Krishti**: I too love this story the most. Thanks for multiple reviews. Dear I want to give you want advice. Being emotional is good. Being able to cry is also good. But please don't let the world know about your this ability. God knows who is going to take advantage? Beside this I need to a lot of time to write the chapters of this story because I really love to wrote long chapters. Love you. Have A Good Day.

**A Learning Pen**: oh dear! Ok I am thinking about changing the name😉. Aam ka acchar! Yummy! Thanks for the review. Have A Good Day.

**LoveAbhi**: see this chapter contains a lot pf Abhijeet sir scenes. Thanks for the review. Have A Good Day.

* * *

Friends, next will be after _**900**_ reviews...

Chapter full of duo moments with some sweetness and cuteness.

* * *

Please read and review.

Thanks to each and every reviewers.

With love and regards

Yours Nikita.

* * *

A\N: only _**8**_ reviews have remained to complete **115** reviews in Lamhe. Please review friends.

By the way, what's your opinion about Nirbhaya Justice?


	23. Chapter 23

Abhijeet looked towards Daya and asked in surprised tone as….

Abhijeet: Daya yeh to...

Daya grabbed his securely with a soft smile and said in same soft tone as...

Daya: haan Abhi... theek pehchana hain tumne... yeh Dr. Gupta hain... India ki one of the best plastic surgeon... Maine inse appointment liya hain, khaskar tumhare liye... maine inse baat bhi kar liya hain... ab woh tumhe dekhne aaye hain... philhal to tum zakhmi ho, ab Dr. Gupta tumhe recovery ke baad hi dekh payenge... phir woh tay karenge ki kya treatment dena chahiye tumhe?... lekin tab tak tum sirf araam karoge...

Abhijeet smiled sweetly while Dr. Gupta came forward to him and forwarded his hand towards him with a polite...

Dr. Gupta: Good Morning Abhijeetji... itne dino baad aapse milke waqai both accha laga... umeed karta hoon ki main is baar bhi aapke kaam aa paun...

Abhijeet(in same polite tone): thank you doctor... ab to bas yeh hi aakhri rasta bacha hain mere pass... agar aap mere chehre ko theek kar paye na to main zindagi bhar aapka ehsaanfarmaish rehne ke liye taiyar hoon...

Dr. Gupta(with a smile): is mein ehsaan ki koi baat nahin hain Abhijeetji... aap jaise kaabil aur deshbhakt cop ke madad karna to mere liye kismat ki baat hain... par ek baat main aapko shuru mein hi clear kar dena chahta hoon ki aapki chehra ab kabhi bhi pehle ki tarah nahin ban payega, I mean utna handsome... acid burn ek third degree burn hota hain aur is mein jala hua chehra ko reconstruct karna bohot hi mushkil hota hain...

Abhijeet(in low tone): to phir is surgery ka kya faida doctor?...

Daya(in tough tone): Abhi... nahin...

Dr. Gupta( with a smile): dil chota mat kijiye Abhijeetji... main bhale hi aapki chehra puri tarah maramat na kar paun lekin kafi had tak theek zaroor kar dunga... lekin philhal, jaisa mujhe Dr. Apurv aur Dayaji se pata laga, aap is bohot weak hain aur kafi blood loss bhi ho chuka hain aapka... to main is waqt surgery ki risk nahin le sakta... aap philhal kuch dino tak araam kijiye... hum phir milenge kuch dino baad... tab tak ke liye get well soon...

He left after shaking hands with Daya who now turned towards Abhijeet with...

Daya: ab to khush ho na tum?... main tumhare liye doctor bhi le aaya... kuch dino mein treatment bhi shuru ho jayega... ab to... (pointing towards Abhijeet's bandaged wrist)... koi aisa waisa kadam nahin uthaoge na?...

Abhijeet made himself comfortable on the bed with a soft...

Abhijeet: haan Daya aaj main bohot khush hoon... (Daya smiled with satisfaction)... par isliye nahin ki tum mere liye doctor bulaye ya phir jald hi mere treatment shuru honewala hain...

Daya(in amazed tone): to phir? Kyun khush ho tum?...

Abhijeet looked towards him and said in strong tone after putting his eyes on Daya's eyes as...

Abhijeet: main khush isliye hoon ki aaj ek baar phir tumhara aur mera rasta ek ho gaya... ab na mujhe akela ghut ghutke jeena hoga aur na hi tumhe tanhayi jakar lega... (with a smile)... main aaj waqai both khush hoon Daya... sach...

Daya looked towards him with moist eyes and then pulled him in a tight hug. Abhijeet too hugged him back with a smile and said in mind...

Abhijeet: I am sorry Daya... main in dino waqai mein bhool gaya tha ki main apni zindagi mein akela nahin hoon... mere is zindagi ke saath teri zindagi is kadar jud gaya hain ki tu ab shayad mere bina nahin jee payega... phir bhi maine in dino tujhe bohot dard diya... na chahte huye bhi usi ki aansooyon ki wajah ban baitha... par ab aur nahin... hargis nahin... main chahe khush rahu ya na rahu magar use khuush rakhna hi hoga... (with a smile)... arey main bhi kya pagal hoon... main khush rahunga to hi Daya ko bhi khush rakh paunga na?...

* * *

**Next Morning...**

**At 7: 30 am...**

Abhijeet opened his eyes and noticed a heavy gold bracelet was hanging beside his nose. He looked at his side to discover Daya was sitting beside him, with a newspaper, in his hand. There was a brightness over his face today which made Abhijeet smile sweetly.

Sensing a movement beside him, Daya looked towards Abhijeet and discovered him smiling towards him. He too smiled sweetly and said in soft tone...

Daya: arey boss... uth gaye yaar?... Good Morning.

Abhijeet tried to sit up with a low...

Abhijeet: good morning yaar... (looking towards him)... waise aaj ka morning waqai good hain yaar...

Daya: haan woh to hain... uthoge abhi?...

Abhijeet only nodded, still tried to sit up of his own. Daya sighed and helped him gently with a soft...

Daya: itna jaldi nahin Abhi... kuch waqt lagega hi...

Abhijeet(with a sigh): maloom hain... waqt to chahiye hi ab...

Daya: tab tak ke liye main hoon na tumhara saath...

Abhijeet(in deep tone): sirf tab tak ke liye hi nahin... puri zindagi ke liye...

Daya: hmmmmmmm woh to hain... par yaar mujhe tumse kuch poochna tha...

Abhijeet(in casual tone): haan poocho na kya poochna hain...

Daya: tum Dr. Gupta ko pehle se jante ho kya?...

Abhijeet: haan... darasal kuch mahine pehle ek case ke silsile mein unse mulakat hua tha...

Daya: hmmmmmmm ok... ab chalo fresh ho jaye tum... phir saath mein hi nashta karenge...

Abhijeet nodded and with Daya's support, went to washroom for freshening up session after putting on a pair of plastic gloves in his hands for protecting his hand wounds from water. After freshening session, duo sat with their breakfast when a voice came from threshold as...

Voice: kya baat hain?... mere bina hi khana khaya jaa raha hain yahan...

They looked towards the door and found ACP sir was smiling from there. Duo also smiled and Daya spoke up as...

Daya: arey sir... aap yahan?... aaiye na...

ACP sir came beside Abhijeet's bed and sat down on the another tool kept beside the bed. He had a tiffin carrier in his hand. He kept it on the table and said in casual tone...

ACP sir: main yahan tum dono ke ghar ladki dekhne nahin aaya hoon ki tum dono mujhse itna formally pesh aao... ab main bureau mein bhi nahin hoon to ab easy ho sakte ho... aur Abhijeet kaise ho ab tum?...

Abhijeet(with a sweet smile): theek hoon sir main ab... aur aage bhi rahunga itna yakeen bhi hain... (looking towards Daya)... haina?...

Daya: haan...

ACP sir(with a soft smile): aur rehna bhi chahiye... accha yeh dekho main tum dono ke liye sooji upma banake laya hoon... (pointing towards the tiffin carrier)... le lena...

Duo only nodded. After a while, ACP sir started in serious tone...

ACP sir: main yahan aane se pehle Apurv se mila tha... Abhijeet tumhare present condition ko dhyan mein rakhte huye Dr. Gupta ne decide kiya hain ki aaj se dedh mahine baad tumhari pehla surgery hoga... tab tak ke liye woh hi medicines continued hoga jo tum philhal le rahe ho...

Daya: par sir kya tab tak ke liye Abhi ko yahan, hospital mein hi rukna padega?...

ACP sir(with tease): bol to aise rahe ho jaise tum bologe aur woh yahan rukne ke liye taiyar ho jayega...

Abhijeet(in low tone): agar bola to raazi to hona padega hi na...

Both ACP sir and Daya felt bad for him and remained sitting with lowered face for sometimes. Abhijeet looked towards both of them and asked...

Abhijeet: kya hua?

ACP sir(with a sigh): kuch nahin... accha main tumhare liye Dr. Anurag se baat kar chuka hoon... woh bohot jald tumhe dekhne aayenge...

Abhijeet(in surprised tone): Dr. Anurag?... yeh kaun hain?

ACP sir remained silent for a while and then said in firm tone after keeping his eyes on Abhijeet's eyes...

ACP sir: psychiatrist... woh tumhare saath counselling session karna chahte hain...

Abhijeet(in shocked tone): psychiatrist? Aap... aapne mere liye psychiatrist se baat kiye?... kyun?... aapko lagta hain ki mera dimagi halat theek nahin hain?...

ACP sir(in firm tone): nahin Abhijeet... tum dimagi taur par bilkul sahi salamat ho... bad tumhare mann ki halat theek nahin hain... aur main tumhe aise nahin rehne dunga...

Abhijeet(in stubborn tone): kyun sir? Kya hua hain mujhe? Main bilkul theek hoon sir...

ACP sir: accha? Tum bilkul theek ho? Phir tumhe dar kyun lagta hain aandhere se? Kyun tumhe sharam aata hain khudke bare mein baat karte huye? Kyun chupake rakhna chahte ho tum apne aapko is duniya ki nazron se? Kyun samajhna nahin chahte ho ki tumhare saath jo kuch bhi hua hain woh tumhare galti nahin tha?...

Abhijeet(in anger): mujhe us doctor se nahin milna hain sir...

Daya grabbed his palm tightly with a calm yet firm...

Daya Abhi... (Abhijeet looked towards him)... ACP sir theek keh rahe haina?... accha batao tumhe aaj bhi dar lagta haina?... (Abhijeet nodded)... Ghabrahat bhi hota haina?... (Abhijeet nodded again)... Sharam bhi aata haina?... (Abhijeet lowered his eyes)... to phir? Tumhe theek hona haina? Bahar aana haina in sabse?... (Abhijeet nodded a bit)... phir kyun nahin jana Dr. Anurag ke pass?

ACP sir(in soft tone): Abhijeet dekho duniya kya kehta hain isse hume koi farq nahin padta... duniya wale to tumhe bohot pehle hi ek dimagi mariz hone ka naam de chuka hain... to phir kya tum sach mein dimagi mariz ban chuke ho?... nahin na?... tum us naam ke badaulaut bhi bees saal tak puri imandari aur kabiliyat ke saath CID mein senior inspector ke post pe kaam kar chuke ho... kitne sare cases solve kar chuke ho... kitne masoomo ko insaaf dilwaye ho... aur na jane kitne sare mujrimo ko phansi ke takht tak le chuke ho... duniya wale shayad tumhe is baar phir se ek dimagi mariz hone ka takma de de... par usse hume kya?... Hume bas tum wapas chahiye... mujhe mera kabil officer senior inspector Abhijeet wapas chahiye... aur Daya ko apne bhai Abhi ke saath saath apna colleague Abhijeet wapas chahiye jo uske liye apni seene pe goli khane ki saath saath apne khabri ki qatil hone ka ilzaam bhi laga sake... kyun Daya?...

Daya(with a sweet smile): haan sir... sach kahu to main bhi us Abhijeet ko miss kar raha hoon jo mere baaton se bewakoof banke gadi se utar to sakta hain... magar apni bewakoofi ka galti bhi mere sar dalega mujhe cheater kehke...

Daya made a sad face while ACP sir burst out into a loud laughter burst seeing Abhijeet's shocked expression. Abhijeet could only managed to utter...

Abhijeet: tumne mujhe bewakoof kaha?... (with a stress)... mujhe?

Daya: haan ji... maine aapko hi bewakoof kaha!

Abhijeet: main bewakoof hoon?... main?... main bewakoof ho ya tum cheater ho?... tumne hi mujhse kaha tha ki tyre mein kuch gadbad hain... isliye hi utra tha main neeche...

Daya(with a shrug): jo bhi ho... jeeta to main hi tha...

ACP sir suppressed his laughter burst forcefully while Abhijeet nodded his head in extreme disappointment and said...

Abhijeet: yeh kabhi nahin sudharne wala...

* * *

**Twenty Five Days Later...**

**At 8:30 Pm**

Daya climbed upstairs to the terrace and found Abhijeet there, sitting on the bench kept there, sunk in deep thoughts. He smiled and sat beside him while waving his hand before his eyes with...

Daya: Abhi... kya soch rahe ho itna?...

Abhijeet(with a sigh): kuch nahin yaar... bas kal ke bare mein soch raha tha... kya hoga kal?...

Daya grabbed his arm and pressed it lightly with a soft...

Daya: kuch nahin hoga yaar... jaise tum humesha se karte aaye ho waise hi kal bhi karoge... tum to humesha se field Investigation hi prefer karte aaye ho na?... to samajh lo ki yeh usi ka hi pehla stage hain... bas aur kuch nahin... aur yaad haina ki field Investigation ke waqt kiyne sare archano ka saamna karna padta tha hume? Yeh bhi to un mein se hi hoga na?

Abhijeet(in eager tone): par Daya...

Daya: kuch par var nahin boss... tumhe khud par bharosa nahin hain?... tum jo yeh itne dino se Dr. Anurag se counselling karwa rahe ho, us pe bharosa nahin hain?... kuch nahin hoga yaar... (rubbing his palm gently)... relax! Chill yaar!

Abhijeet: kyun kar rahe ho tum log yeh sab Daya? Koi faida nahin hain...

Daya(in firm tone): agar tum bakwas na karo, woh hi behtar hoga tumhare liye... tumhe kal subah bas apni himmat pe adhe rehna hoga... aur kya?

Abhijeet: Daya Dr. Anurag ke mutabik mujhe kal subah ek walk ke liye nikalne hoga... pure ek mahine baad... akela... sabke saamne... mujhse ho payega na yaar?...

Daya: zaroor ho payega Abhi!... tum to mere acche wale bhai hona?...

Abhijeet was about to say something when his mobile rang loudly. He picked up the mobile, which was lying on the table kept beside, and looked towards the screen but his face got paled in the very next moment seeing the number. He accepted the call and said in a broken tone...

Abhijeet: hello!...

Voice: umeed karta hoon ki mere is choti si gair hazri mein aap mujhko bhool nahin gaye... haina?... arey arey aapke chakkar mein main hi kitna bhoolakkar ho gaya hoon... main to bhool hi gaya tha ki aapko to bhoolne ki beemari hain... aap to kabhi bhi kuch bhi bhool sakte hain... haina?... theek hain... main hi aapko yaad dila deta hoon ki mera naam Surya hain... aur woh main hi hoon jisne aapka yeh halat kiya hain... yeh jo aap sheeshe mein khudko dekhke ghabra jate haina?... woh meri wajah se hi hain...kyun ki Maine hi aapke chehre mein tezaab dal diya tha... (in a smirking voice)... thoda thoda karke... ab aapka to pehchaan mit chuka hain... woh aapko yaad bhi hain ya nahin?... chaliye accha bataiye ki aap kaun hain?

Daya: tera baap! Pehchaan paya ya yaad dila doon?

Surya's face immediately got paled as he did not know that seeing Abhijeet's pale face, Daya had snatched the mobile from his hand and had put the call in speaker mode. He had been always afraid of this cop who had always loved and acted as a shield for his target. Hr could only managed to utter...

Surya: Daya tum?...

Daya: haan main... kya socha tha tu ne ki tu is tarah Abhijeet ko har waqt pareshan karta rahega aur main aise haath pe haath dhare chup baithunga?... main tujhe yeh pehla aur aakhri chetawani deta hoon Surya... is tarah Abhijeet ko pareshan karna aur ise har waqt nuksan pahuchane ki koshish karna chod de tu... warna mujhse bura koi nahin hoga... already tera gunaah itna hain ki main tujhe khatam kar doon... ab aur use badha mat...

Surya now shouted badly on Abhijeet as he was really feeling the need to hide his fear...

Surya: yeh tumne accha nahin kiya Abhijeet... tum jante ho ki tumhe iska kya keemat chukana pad sakta hain... ab agar Maine kuch aisa waisa kar diya to dosh mujhe nahin dena... meri beizzati ka badla main kaise leta hoon tumhe acchi tarah se maloom hain...

Daya(in anger): abey usse kya baat karta hain, mujhse baat kar... ek baar yaad rakh Surya, jis din tu mere haath lagega na... (with a smirking tone)... nahin main kuch nahin karnewala... tujhse is sab ka badla to Abhijeet hi lega... main bas side pe khada hokar dekhunga...

Surya(in desperate voice): Abhijeet main tujhe chodunga nahin... dekh lunga tujhe...

Daya: izzat se pesh aa Surya... mera bhai tera naukar nahin hain jo to useis tarah beizzat karta rahega... aur teri aukat hi kya hain mere bhai ke saamne?...

Surya(with smirk): meri aukat?... yeh poocho Daya ki tumhare bhai ka kya aukat hain mere saamne?... us raat to ek dum bheegi billi banke chilla raha tha... ab tum saath ho to bada chup baitha hain... warna to uske zuban se mere saamne sirf daya air taras hi mange phirta hain...

Daya looked towards Abhijeet with hope to speak something but he felt disappointed to see him still silent, sitting with closed eyes. He shook his head disappointedly and said in firm tone...

Daya: woh to waqt hi batayega Surya ki kiski zuban se kis ke liye kya nikalta hain... apne kiye ka anjaam bhugatne ke liye taiyar ho jao Surya... bohot jald tumhe pata chalega ki tumne kya kiya tha aur mera bhai ke saath zulm karnewale ke saath main kya suluk karta hoon...

The call disconnected immediately and Daya looked towards Abhijeet with a firm...

Daya: maine aaj tak us hadse ko lekar tumse kuch nahin poocha... magar aaj poochta hoon... tumne jab Headquarters mein DIG sir, DCP Chitrolle aur kayi logo ke saamne apna statement record karwaye the tab unlogo ne tumse ekbaar nahin balki kayi baar poocha ki tumhare saath yeh sab kisne kiya?... tumhe maloom tha ki is sab ke peeche ka mastermind ka naam Surya hain... tumne mujhe pehle bata bhi chuke the... magar tum is din chup rahe... kyun?

Abhijeet(in silent tone): mujhe mana kiya gaya tha... Surya ne mana kiya tha mujhe...

Daya(in surprised tone): aur tum maan gaye?

Abhijeet: nahin... usne mujhe dhamkaya tha... usne mujhe dhamkaya tha ki...

Daya(in firm tone): ki?...

Abhijeet: ki agar maine Headquarters ke saamne uska zikar kiya na, to woh tumhara bhi woh hi haal karega jo mera kiya hain...

Daya(in shock): kya?...

Abhijeet: haan... woh tumhare chehre pe bhi aise hi tezaab phenkwa dega Daya... (looking towards him)... Daya, main jis dard ko apne zindagi ka hissa banake jeene ki koshish kar raha hoon na, woh bohot takleef deta hain yaar... jab bhi sheeshe mein dekhta hoon tab ek behad sharamindagi mehsoos hota hain apni is badsoorat shakal ko dekhke... par main ise tumhare zindagi ki hissa kaise banne deta yaar?... jo is dard aur takleef se guzarta haina, woh kabhi bhi apni dushman ke liye bhi yeh dard nahin mangega... phir tum to mere bhai hona?... phir main kaise tumhare zindagi mein is dard ko dalne deta bolo?

Daya grabbed his palm tightly while closing his eyes tightly. Abhijeet put his another hand on that grip and took a deep breath while leaning against the back rest of the bench.

* * *

**Next Morning...**

**At 7 Am...**

Abhijeet, clad in a brown T shirt and a black track pant, was standing beside the window of the hall with a cup of tea in his hand. He was not having even a sip from the cup, rather he was staring towards the sky without even a blink also.

Daya was watching him silently from the kitchen while chopping vegetables. He was wondering what Abhijeet must be thinking and how would he bring him back of he was remembering that painful experience.

All of a sudden, the loud ringing of doorbell brought both of them back from their trance. Daya came out from the kitchen, threw a glance towards Abhijeet, who too had turned towards the door, and went to the door with...

Daya: tum baitho... main dekhta hoon...

Abhijeet did not say anything but he did not move from there also. Daya opened the door and saw Dr. Anurag was standing outside. Daya was about to greet him when he said in a firm serious tone...

Dr. Anurag: Daya mujhe Abhijeet se akele mein kuch baat karni hain... so may I?

Daya got a bit shocked but he did not say anything thinking that it must be any personal matter between a doctor and his patient. He did not have any question about Dr. Anurag's ability to counsel his patients as Abhijeet was in much better mental condition than before after attending several personal counselling sessions with him. He just nodded and turned towards his brother with a soft...

Daya: Abhijeet...

Abhijeet simply nodded and moved inside his bedroom with Dr. Anurag following him. Daya sat down on a chair and silently began to wait for the meeting session to come to an end. He was badly waiting for his brother to go outside and face the world all by himself for the first time after he had expelled out all of his agony and pain in front of him. Hr was feeling really happy because he had already crossed another step of the challenge successfully while persuading Abhijeet to go out alone, with his face uncovered. He now really did not care about the challenge which DCP Chitrolle had given him as for him, it was much more important to bring Abhijeet back than to save his job. Abhijeet had been always more important for him than senior inspector Abhijeet. Yes his job and post were important part of his life but not more dear and important than Abhijeet's life.

At that moment, the door of Abhijeet's bedroom got opened and both came out, Dr. Anurag with a firm face and Abhijeet with a devastated face. Daya stood up from his seat and came to him with a tensed face with a soft yet anxious...

Daya: kya hua Abhi?...

In response Abhijeet hugged him tightly with a soft whisper as "Daya". Daya, though being confused, hugged him back too while throwing a questioning gaze on Dr. Anurag who nodded with assurance. Daya tightened his grip over Abhijeet with a soft...

Daya: jaao... all the best.

**After Ten Minutes.**..

Abhijeet was walking on the street with a shopping basket held in his hand. The passers-by were still looking towards him with extreme curiosity, but today he never pay any heed towards it and went towards the market with strong steps.

He could listen various humming sounds around him while people were watching him as if they were watching any super hit film. He smiled and shook his head with extreme disappointment. The angle of view of the society towards any victim never changed! What he need was to go to forward with strong steps... with confidence!...

But all of a sudden, a voice came from behin, which made him shell shocked...

Voice: kya baat hain Abhijeet? Aaj bade chamak rahe ho? Aakhir baat kya hain?

Abhijeet turned towards him and asked in shocked tone...

Abhijeet: tum?

END OF THE CHAPTER

* * *

**So whom might have Abhijeet seen? And what did Dr. Anurag do with Abhijeet which made him that devastated? What will happen next? What decision will Headquarters take about Abhijeet? Can he join CID again? What is waiting in Duo's future? Stay tuned to know more.**

* * *

**Guest**: No You will not have to wait anymore. Here is the update. Thank you for your reviews.

**123**: Actually mujhe severe depression ka problem hain, isliye mood shift bhi zyada hota hain... isliye kabhi kabhi main kuch likh hi nahin pati hoon, you know bad mood phase... main apni college ki psychiatrist se consult kar chuki hoon who had strictly forbidden me to remain in contact with something which made me depressed more. And that story... actually I had a friend of mine who used to love that story most. She is not with me now. I will never be able to meet her anymore. So my attempts to write that story used to made me more depressed. So my psychiatrist madam have forbidden me. I am sorry. And thank you for the review.

**Krishti**: no I am not active in any type of social media. And dear, you can not delete a fanfiction account. But you can easily log out from it and forget about it. It never makes any problem. By creating an account, you cam PM me, add me and my stories in your favourite list and can follow them too. Please read the reply I gave to 123. Thank you for the review. And most importantly, I love your call "didibhai". I will not feel bad if you criticize me. And something very emotional is waiting for you.

**Guest**: Yeah I am happy to give you a light chapter. Thanks for the review.

* * *

A very big surprise is waiting for you in the next chapter.

Next will be after _**935**_ reviews.

* * *

Please read and review...

Thanks to each and every reviewers...

Stay Home Stay Safe From Coronavirus.

With Love And Regards...

Yours Nikita...

* * *

A\N: only two reviews have remained to complete 165 reviews in Lamhe. Please review friends.


	24. Chapter 24

The caller came forward and asked in teasing tone...

The caller: kya hua Abhijeetji? Main yaad to hoon na aapko? Ya bhul gaye mujhe aap?

Abhijeet(in calm tone): main itna jaldi kuch nahin bhulta Guptaji... na mujhe kiya gaya beizzati ko aur na hi mujh par hua zulm ko... jee bataiye... kuch kaam tha kya aapko mujhse?

Mr. Gupta: kaam to mujhe bohot hain Abhijeet... magar tumse nahin... haan par tumhe lekar hi hain...

Abhijeet(in same calm tone): kya kaam?

Mr. Gupta(in anger): tumhe barbaad karne ka kaam... main tumhe barbaad hoye huye dekhna chahta hoon Abhijeet... bilkul barbaad.

Abhijeet(in same calm voice): kyun Guptaji? Kya bigada hain maine aapka?

Mr. Gupta(in hatred): arrest kiya tha na tumne mere bete ko? Ab koi parivar usse rishta jodna nahin chahta... koi usse shadi nahin karwana chahta hain apne beti ki ya behen ki...

Abhijeet(in firm tone): galti meri nahin balki aapke bete ka hain... woh hi galat kaam karta tha...

Mr. Gupta(in hatred): galat kaam karta tha... par apne kisi apne ko kha nahin gaya... (with sarcasm)... tumhare tarah...

Abhijeet(in anger): Mr. Gupta!

Mr. Gupta: chillao mat Abhijeet... kya saabit karna chahte ho tum aise chillake? Aur saabit karne ke liye hain hi lya tumhare pass haan? Tum to paida hi huye ho sabko khane ke liye... apne maa ko bhi tumne hi khaya tha na?

Something broke inside Abhijeet while a fire lit up in his heart in extreme pain listening this. He felt that his eyes were burning. Tears! Tears had crept into his eyes silently. He was not able to utter anything while Mr. Gupta continued in extreme hatred...

Mr. Gupta: aaj tak kitne logo ki jaanein gayi hain tumhare liye kuch fiqar bhi hain? Pehle tumhari maa, apni maa usko kha gaye phir Tasha, tum bacha sakte the na use? Tum to saath hi the na uske? Bacha sakte the na? Senior the na tum? To kyun nahin le li uski taraf chali huyi goli apni seene mein? Main janta hoon kyun nahin kiya hoga tumne aisa? Darte the tum... apne maut se darte the... aur swarthy bhi to ho... khud ki jaan to bacha li... par use dhakel diya maut ke munh mein!

Abhijeet closed his eyes in pain. He knew what Mr. Gupta was saying was nothing but true. He could have saved Tasha. He was there with her. But he had done nothing. He was watching Tasha was fighting with the girl, and he did nothing. The fire inside his heart was increasing it's heat and had started to burn it badly. He bit his lips tightly while Mr. Gupta continued...

Mr. Gupta: aur phir woh Maya... haan haan maloom hain kya kahoge ki woh to ek criminal thi... haan thi woh criminal mahar woh tumse pyar karti thi... bohot sara pyar... phir bhi tum use nahin bachaya... kyun ki tim bohot swarthy ho... tumhe bas apni padi hain... phir woh Daya...

The fire inside his heart was increasing continuously while Mr. Gupta continued...

Mr. Gupta: tumhare wajah se Daya ko pata nahin aaj tak kitne sare musibat mein phansna pada... tumne hi to chod aaye the na use submarine ke andar? Bhag aaye the na apne jaan bachake? Aur dusre baar to tumhe yaad bhi nahin tha ki tumhare jeans pe Daya ka khoon aaya to aaya kaise? Tum aur kuch nahin Abhijeet bas sabke liye musibat ho... tum kisi ko bhi khush nahin rakh sakte... na Daya ko aur na hi Tarika ko... yaad haina woh tumse ek baar keh chuki hain ki tum dono ke beech jo kuch bhi hain woh khatam?... aur tumhare wajah se hi to Daya ko do do baar apne pyar se juda hona tha? Bhul gaye woh sab? Ab bhi Daya ko khatra hain tumhare wajah se... chale kyun nahin jate tum sab kuch chodke? Aakhir chahte kya ho tum? Sabki barbaadi?

Abhijeet was listening all these with lowered face but suddenly, with a flash, a line appeared inside his mind. The line which he heard from Dr. Anurag before he came out in walk today.

**Aaj agar tumhe koi kuch bola to tum un chehron mein Rocky ka chehra dhundhna... Rocky yaad haina tumhe? Woh hi Rocky jisne tumse tumhari Daya ko cheen liya tha... kuch palon ke liye hi sahi... yaad haina ki kya haal hua tha Daya ka usdin? Aur kitne dino tak tumhe apni kaid pe rakha tha woh? Kitne dino tak Daya se, ACP sir se aur apne team se nahin mil paye the tum? Woh sab us Rocky ke wajah se hua tha... aur aaj jitne log tumpe ungli uthayenge woh sab Rocky ke tarah honge... woh log nahin chahte honge ki tum air Daya ek saath raho... isliye hi aisa karenge woh log... to huye na woh log Rocky ki hi tarah? Aur jis tarah usdij tumne Rocky ko khatam kiye the, aaj bhi tumhe har ek Rocky ko khatam karna padega... kyun ki tum Daya ke bina adhoora ho... aur yeh Rocky log tumhe Daya se milne dena nahin chahte hain... aur unki himmat aur galat nazariya ho khatam karna hi hoga tumhe aaj...**

He was feeling that the core of the fire inside his heart had reddened very much. He could not hear anything now. He could see the red flames of the red fire was dancing in front of his eyes. They had broken each and every obstacles inside his heart. He was feeling dizzy, a painful yet sweet trance gripped him inside it's tight embrace. He could see that the middle place of the fire had become white all of a sudden and something was moving in it, struggling to stand up. He could not recognize it properly yet it was very much known to him. All of a sudden, the figure stood up from the fire with a jerk, applying it's total force and spread two huge wings from both sides of it's body.

**Ghayal parinda hai tu**

**Dikhla de zinda hai tu**

**Baaqi hai tujhme hausla**

It rose up in the air with full strength and flew away in the air with terrible flap of the wings and opened it's lips for a loud terrible scream along with a huge ball of fire!... PHOENIX!... now Abhijeet could recognize it. He had read in some mythology about this bird who burn away it's old life and from it's ashes a new phoenix bird arose, with new life, new enthusiasm, new courage and new madness.

**Tere junoon ke aage**

**Ambar panaahe maange**

**Kar daale tu jo faisla**

When Abhijeet looked up again towards him, Mr. Gupta immediately stopped his mouth seeing his fiery and piercing gaze. He just could not believe his own eyes as he saw confidence, firmness, anger, hatred and anger reflecting in those pair of deep brown eyes. Abhijeet spoke up in firm hissy tone...

Abhijeet: kya main jaan sakta hoon ki aapko meri zindagi aur meri career ke bare mein itna information kisne diya? Kyun jahan tak mujhe pata hain yeh Tasha, Maya, Daya in logo ke saath jo kuch bhi hua hain woh sirf hum officers tak hi rehta hain... haan agar koi mere bare mein research karna chahe to yeh sab zaroor pata kar sakta hain... mahar mujhe yeh yakeen nahin ho raha hain ki aap itne kam waqt mein itne sare information pata kar liya? Nahin nahin Mr. Gupta... yahan kuch to gadbad hain... kisne diye aapko yeh sab information? Bataiye?... (in extreme hatred)... Surya ne?

**Roothi taqdeerein toh kya**

**Tooti shamsheerein toh kya**

Mr. Gupta's jaw dropped immediately noticing the extreme hatred in Abhijeet's voice while speaking about Surya. He had expected that he would be in fear and pain while taking the name but he did not. Abhijeet continued in same firm tone...

Abhijeet: aur mere maa ke saath jo kuch bhi hua, mujhe uska afsos zaroor hain magar koi guilt nahin... us mein meri galti nahin thi ki main unhe pehchaan na paya... halanki shayad... (with a stress)... shayad main agar unhe maa keh deta to shayad woh aaj bhi zinda hoti... khair kya kar sakte hain ab... kya mere afsos karne se woh wapas aa jayegi? Nahin... to phie?

**Tooti shamsheeron se hi ho…**

**Kar har maidan fateh**

**Kar har maidan fateh**

Mr. Gupta was looking towards him with unbelievable gaze while Abhijeet continued in a bit emotional tone...

Abhijeet: aur Tasha ke saath jo kuch bhi hua mujhe uska afsos hain... bohit afsos hain... par us mein meri galti nahin tha... mere kuch samajhne se pehle hi sab kuch ho gaya... haan magar uske liye main kabhi apne aap ko maaf nahin kar paunga lekin us baat ko tum jaisi kayaron ko hathiyar banake mere khilaaf istemaal karne bhi nahin dunga... aur rahi baat Maya ki to main usse pyar nahin karta tha... main sirf Tarika se hi pyar karta hoon... aur Maya jaisi criminal ko anjaam aksar aisa hi hota hain... aur rahi baat mere aur Daya ki... yeh hum dono ki beech ki baat hain... aur aap jaise koi aira gaira is pe na hi pade to hi behter hoga... understand?... (pointing his finger towards him)... you better understand. Aur yeh baat jake us Surya se bhi samjha dena jiski tum gulaam ho...

**Kar har maidan fateh re bandeya**

**Har maidaan fateh**

He left the place in firm measured steps leaving a spell bound Mr. Gupta behind him who was staring towards him as if he was seeing the eighth wonder of the earth. He just could not believe that an acid attack victim like Abhijeet could speak with such firmness and courage to him.

Meanwhile Abhijeet took a deep breath while wiping away the sweat drops from his forehead. He was really feeling a bit light after speaking out all of these to such a person who had never understood his pain. He must not be a loser. He must win. For Daya. For himself. For _them_. He smiled a bit. But his smile did not last long as he heard a heart breaking scream of a lady voice from his behind. He turned behind and found a young man was pulling a young woman towards a small doctor's clinic. The woman was crying her heart out was pleading something which was falling into the deaf ears of her partner. He immediately went to them and indicated them to stop by his hand while asking...

Abhijeet: kya baat hain behenji? Aap itna chilla kyun rahe hain aur bhai sahab aap... aap inki baat sun kyun nahin rahe hain?

The man(in rude tone): yeh humara personal matter hain... aap hote kaun hain humare private matter mein bolne wale? Chup chap apne raastein chale jaiye...

Abhijeet(in firm tone): is desh ki ek zimmedar nagrik... agar yeh aapka private matter hain to ise apne ghar mein hi suljhaiye... aise khule aam sadak pe bakheda khada mat kijiye... aur jitna main is desh ki auraton ko janta hoon, usse itna to pata lag hi raha hain ki woh log apne ghar ke baatein khud tak hi seemet rakhte hain... aur behenji jis tarah khule aam chilla rahi hain usse yeh saaf saaf zahir hota hain ki ek aapki private baat to nahin ho sakti... kya baat hain?

The man: theek hain to suniye... yeh Lakshmi meri patni hain... hum dono ko ek beti hain... ab yeh phir se maa banne wali hain... mujhe laga tha ki is baar beta hoga... par parso ultrasonography karwake pata chala ki is baar bhi ladki hi hoga... Mujhe khud par aur ek bojh nahin chahiye... isliye ise yahan laya hoon abortion karwane ke liye... par yeh aise chillake asmaan sar pe gira rahi hain...

The woman(in pleading tone): mujhe apne bacchi to nahin marna... woh meri beti hain... aur aapki bhi... aapka apna khoon...

The man rose his hand to slap her while Abhijeet grabbed his hand in firm grip with a firm...

Abhijeet: sharam nahin aata hain aapko apne patni aur beti ke saath aisa zulm karte huye?

The man(in anger): woh bhai sahab, yeh meri patni hain aur main chahe iske saath jaisa bhi bartaw karu, usse aapko kya?

Abhijeet: patni hain woh aapki... aapki ghar ki koi cheez nahin... jiske saath aap kuch bhi zulm kar sakte hain aur koi kuch nahin bolega...

The man: dekhiy bhai sahab, main Mata Rani ke bhakt hoon, aur unse mannat mangke aaya hoon ki Lakshmi ke pet ki paap ko khatam karke unhe hazar rupaye ki prasad charhaunga...

Abhijeet(in teasing tone): bhai wah!... Mata Rani ka bhakt hoke bhi aap apni beti ho marne ki soch rakhte hain? Ek baar bataiye, Mata Rani khud bhi to ek aurat hi haina? Kisi ki beti...

**Tum Kaushiki poojo...**

**Aur beti maro...**

**Yeh paap karo na**

**Zalim hatyaro...**

**Mat paap karo...**

**Mat paap karo...**

The man: woh bhai sahab, ywh sab lecture sunne mein hi accha lagta hain... magar sar par jab beti naam ki bojh hota haina, tab na yeh lecture wagera hawa mein us jata hain... aapki ghar to koi beti nahin hogi... tab hi aise lecture accha lagta hain... aap jaise jale huye shakal ke aadmi se to koi aurat shadi nahin kiya hoga... isliye hi aap aisi baat kar paa rahe hain... pata nahin kahan kya gul khilaya hoga jo aisa haal hua hain...

Abhijeet: meri bhi ek beti hain... aur main use bojh nahin balki ghar ki sitara samajhta hoon... aur aap is sadi ki log hoke ki itni purane zamane ki soch rakhte hain... ek baat kahiye, aap kya apni papa ke pet se paida huye?

The man(in surprise): kya? Aisa bhi kabhi hota hain kya? Mujhe mere maa ne hi paida kiya hain...

Abhijeet: aur aapki maa bhi ek aurat hi haina? Unhone hi nau mahine aapko apne pet mein rakhke paida kiya hain... to sochiye kya agar apke nanaji ne aapki beti ko paida hone se pehle hi mar diya hota to kya aap is duniya mein aa pate? Aise chuka rahe ho tum apni maa ka karz?

**Tumhe maa ne janma**

**aur doodh pilaya**

**Is doodh ka tumne**

**yeh karz chakaya...**

The woman(in teary tone): inhone meri ek aur bacchi ko bhi mar diya tha pet mein hi... lekin is baar main apni bacchi ko marne nahin dungi...

**Beti ki hatya ka**

**Paap kamaya**

**Mat paap karo...**

**Mat paap karo...**

Abhijeet(in soft tone): bhai sahab, jinhone aapko janam diya aur doodh pilaya, woh aapki maa ek aurat hi hain... aapko kar raksha bandhan mein jo behen rakhi bandhti hain woh bhi ek aurat hi hain... aur jo aapki zindagi ki har utar charav mein aapki saath deti hain, aapki patni, woh bhi ek aurat hi hain... zara sochiye, agar yeh auratein aapki zindagi mein na hoti, to kaisa hota aapki zindagi? Aapko shayad apni zindagi bhi nahin milti... to in auraton ki beizzati nahin balki adar kijiye... inhe zara sa pyar air izzat deke to dekhiye... yeh auratein aapki zindagi sanwar degi... aur agar aap aapki betiyon beton jaisi hi laad pyar denge to yeh betiyan hi aapki kul ki jyoti banegi... bas thodi si shiksa, thodi si izzat aur pyar dijiye... aur dekhiye yeh betiyan beton se bhi badkar hota hain... bete to kabhi kabhi bewaafa bhi ban jate hain par yeh betiyan... kabhi bewaafai nahin karti...

The man was really silent while Abhijeet patted his back lightly with...

Abhijeet: auraton ko kam mat samjhiye... agar mauka mile to yeh auratein hum mardon se bhi upar jaa sakte hain... agar ek baat yaad rakhna ki agar seedhi ungli se ghee na nikla to mujhe ungli tedhi karni bhi aati hain... kyun ki according to Pre Conception And Pre Natal Diagnostic Techniques Act 1994, prenatal sex determination of the foetus is banned in India. Aur is kanoon ko langhne mein teen saal ka jail aur pachas hazar rupay ki zurmana hota hain... to mere khayal se aap ko aur kuch samjhane ki zaroorat nahin hain... haina?

The man kept staring towards him with silence for sometimes and then spoke up with hesitation...

The man: bura na mane to ek baat pooch sakta hoon bhai sahab?

Abhijeet(with a smile): haan poochiye na...

The man(with hesitation): aap Abhijeet Srivastava hain kya? I mean Senior Inspector Abhijeet from CID Mumbai... maine kuch din pehle news mein suna tha ki unke saath bhi acid attack jaise ghilona zulm hua hain... to maine socha ki aap hi...

Abhijeet(with a small smile): sahi socha hain aapne... main Abhijeet Srivastava hi hoon magar CID Mumbai ke bare mein mujhe kuch nahin maloom... mujhe ground kar diya gaya hain...

The man: thank you Abhijeet sir... aapne aaj meri aankhe khol diya hain... mujhe ek bohot bari galti karne se rok diya aapne... main kaise aapka shukriya aada karu mujhe kuch samajh mein nahin...

Abhijeet(in soft tone): shukriya aada karne ki koi zaroorat nahin hain bhai sahab... bas aap apni betiyon ki shiksa aur sanskaar deke kaabil banaiye... utna hi kaafi hoga...

The woman: shukriya Abhijeet sir... aaj aapke wajah se meri beti ki jaan bach gayi... bhagwan aapko humesha khush rakhe...

Abhijeet(with a smile): behenji... khushiyan kamayi jati hain... naseeb se nahin milta... bhagwan ne khushi aur dukh dono likh dete hain insan ki naseeb mein... yeh to bas humari apni soch hain ki hum dukh mein bhi khushiyan dhund payenge ya nahin...

The man: sir aap CID join nahin karenge dobara?

Abhijeet: maloom nahin...

The man: kyun sir? Aap jaise cop to is desh ka garv hain... to phir aap aise kaise?

Abhijeet: mujhe kuch maloom nahin hain Mr...?

The man: ji mera naam Harsh hain...

Abhijeet: ok... mujhe kuch maloom nahin hain Mr. Harsh... woh mere dost Senior Inspector Daya hi dekh rahe hain...

He left after some other formal conversations after taking promise that Harsh would never pressurize Lakshmi for abortion or would mistreat her and their daughters. He came aside and took out mobile from his jeans pocket. After thinking awhile, he dialled a particular number and spoke up after the callee accepted the call...

Abhijeet: hello Max?

Max(in surprised tone): Abhijeet sahab aap? Itne dino baad? Sab theek to haina? Bataiye kaise yaad kiya apun ko.

Abhijeet: sun tujhe ek kaam karna hain... main admi ka pata bhejta hoon tujhe... Harsh naam hain uska... tyjhe us par nazar rakhna hoga...

Max: kya sahab aapne CID phir se join kar liya aur apun ko kuch bhi maloom nahin pada? Yeh to sarasar nainsaafi hain sahab...

Abhijeet(in impatient voice): main yeh kaam tujhe personal basis pe karne ke liye keh raha hoon... na to yeh kaam CID ka hain aur na hi main ab CID ka hissa hoon ab... mujhe ground kar diya gaya hain...

Max: to phir is admi pe nigrani kyun rakh rahe aap sahab?

Abhijeet(in firm tone): mujhe is pe shaq hain... darasal yeh admi apni patni ki baccha girana chahta hain kyun ki woh ek ladki hain... aur mujhe is pe bilkul bharosa nahin hain ki woh phir se aisa koi koshish nahin karega... tu bas us pe nazar rakh...

Max(in anger): aise admiyon ko na peeche...

Abhijeet(in firm tone): Max...

Max(in scare): jee sahab samajh gaya... sirf nazar rakhna hoga...

Abhijeet: haan

Max: par...

Abhijeet: tu chinta mat kar... tujhe tera keemat baad mein mil jayega...

Max: kya sahab? Apun kahan keemat ki baat karne wala tha? Waise ek baat kahu sahab agar bura nahin mana to?

Abhijeet(in strong voice): nahin... kaho jo kehna hain...

Max: aap jo is hadse ke baad bhi uthke khade hone ki koshish kar rahe haina... us ladai ko is Max ke taraf se salaam...

He cut the line without saying anything more. Abhijeet remained staring towards the mobile screen fir some moments, while his informer's scared yet respectful tone was still ringing in his ears. He began to walk towards his home with a smile on his lips while Dr. Anurag's firm voice was still ringing in his ears as...

**Insan apni kismat khud likhta hain Abhijeet... agar tum aise hi ghar mein apni munh chupata firoge to koi tumhe poochega bhi nahin... par tum ek baar himmat karke bahar nikalke to dekho... duniya jhuk jayegi tumhare saamne... ab faisla tumhare haathon mein hain ki tumhe kya karna hain... duniya ke aankhon mein khudko ek hara hua kamzor sipahi saabit karke Surya ko jeetne dena hain ya duniya ke saamne himmat se pesh aake Surya ko harana hain? Apni kismat ka yeh sabse ahem faisla ab tumhe hi karna hoga Abhijeet...**

He had reached near him when he saw that DCP Chitrolle was coming out from their house with a bright face and smirking lips. Abhijeet stopped at his place immediately seeing Daya's totally wet face near the threshold of the main door. DCP Chitrolle stopped near him and a teasing smile appeared on his face while indicating a thumbs down sign and left with a smile. Abhijeet remained standing at his place for sometimes and then walked towards their home with speedy steps after a disappointing shrug.

He had to ring the doorbell of their home as Daya had already gone inside after locking the door from inside. Daya opened the door after some minutes with red eyes. But a smile popped up on his lips seeing Abhijeet standing in front of him, absolutely fit and fine. He moved aside with a smile...

Daya: arey boss... aa gaye tum? Aao aao andar aao...

Abhijeet entered inside and bent to take off his shoes when Daya asked in low tone...

Daya: woh boss... raastein pe kya hua yaar? Koi mila tha?

Abhijeet: hmmmmmmm... woh Mr. Gupta mile the...

Daya(in shock): kya? Aur humare peechle maholle ki Mr. Gupta? Unhone kuch kaha tumhe? Kuch ulta sidha to nahin keh diya na?

Abhijeet now stood up straight and said in calm tone after putting his eyes on Daya's eyes...

Abhijeet: DCP Chitrolle yahan kya karne aaya tha?

Daya(in shock): kya? Tumhe maloom hain ki woh yahan aaye the?...

Abhijeet(in calm tone): haan woh mile the mujhe... abhi abhi raastein pe...

Daya(in tensed tone): un... unhone kuch kaha kya tumhe?

Abhijeet(in calm tone): nahin... isliye hi main pooch raha hoon ki woh yahan karne kya aaye the?

Daya lowered his eyes immediately and whispered in pain...

Daya: actually woh... woh yahan result batane aaye the...

Abhijeet(in firm yet calm tone): kis cheez ka result Daya?

Daya: woh... un logo ne us din tumhare bayan lene ke saath saath tumhare mental condition ki bhi test kiya tha, uski result... unhe tumhare CID rejoining ke bare mein bhi faisla lena tha na... uska bhi...

Abhijeet remained staring towards his sad face and then spoke up in calm tone as...

Abhijeet: result negative aaya na?

Daya looked up towards his face with a jerk and exclaimed in shock...

Daya: jee?

Abhijeet(with a small smile): unka faisla naa aaya haina? Mujhe CID se nikal diya gaya hain mujhe mansik taud par kamzor hone ka karaar dete huye... haina? Mere khilaaf charges yeh hain ki main mentally ek CID officer jaisa strong nahin raha... main darta hoon, rota hoon, ghabra jata hoon, mujhe panic attacks aate hain... haina?

Daya(in shock): tumhe kaise maloom?

Abhijeet stepped towards his room with a low...

Abhijeet: maloom nahin tha... bas andaaza lagwa liya...

He entered his room and locked door from inside. Daya remained standing there silently for sometimes and all of a sudden realized that Abhijeet had locked his room from inside. He rushed towards the door and began to bang it loudly with an anxious...

Daya: Abhi darwaza kholo... Abhi please koi galat kadam mat uthana... dekho hum Headquarters se phir baat karenge... par tum please khudke saath kuch galat mat kar lena tab tak... Abhi please darwaza kholo...

Getting no answer he stepped backwards and then rushed towards the door to break it down but at the next moment, such an incident took place which made him shocked. A scream combining both pain and shock came out from his mouth as...

Daya: Abhijeet!...

END OF THE CHAPTER

* * *

**So what happened? What made Daya shocked? What has Abhijeet done now? What will Abhijeet do now after losing his job in CID? What will be his next step? And what will be Surya's next step? Stay tuned to know more**.

* * *

**Krishti**: thank you very much dear for your concern. Love you dear. Thank you for the review.

* * *

Next will be after **965** reviews.

A major change will come in duo's lives while Surya will take his next step.

* * *

Please read and review

Thanks to each and every reviewers

With love and regards

Stay in home Stay Safe...

Yours Nikita...


	25. Chapter 25

After a while it was seen that Daya was lying haphazardly on Abhijeet's body and both of them were lying on the floor. Actually Abhijeet had opened the door at the very same moment when Daya had gone to kick the door which made him lose his balance and as the result he fell directly on Abhijeet who too could not maintain his balance due to the sudden fall of a heavy body on him and both landed on floor with a thud. _[A/N: Kyun? Hila dala tha na?😉__]_

Daya could not understand what happened so suddenly before discovering himself on the top of a soft body. Abhijeet too was shell shocked due to the sudden fall of a heavy body on him so both shouted out each other's name simultaneously...

Daya: Abhijeet!

Abhijeet: Daya!

And again both got shocked after replying each other simultaneously as...

Daya and Abhijeet: kya hain yaar?

Both remained looking towards each other with wide open eyes until Abhijeet said in teasing tone...

Abhijeet: ab Daya maharaj agar aap khud uth jaye to badi meherbani hogi aapki... kya hain ki main aapki wajan aur nahin le sakta... mujhe dard ho raha hain...

Daya stood up immediately and forwarded his hand towards Abhijeet with an embarrassed face. Abhijeet shook his head in disappointment and stood up after taking Daya's hand as a support. Surprisingly enough, at the very next moment, Daya grabbed him from his arms and shouted loudly as...

Daya: darwaza lock kyun kiya tha tumne?

Abhijeet's jaw dropped with the sudden confrontation and he managed to speak feebly as...

Abhijeet: Daya main change kar raha tha bas...

Daya: accha? Aur yahan main jo itni der se chillata raha ki Abhi darwaza kholo, uska kya?

Abhijeet: woh mujhe laga tha ki tum yunhi mazak kar rahe ho... sach mein...

Daya: tumhe yeh sab mazak lag raha tha? Yahan mera heart fail hone ki naubat aa gayi thi aur tumhe woh mazak lag raha tha?

Abhijeet(in surprised tone): Hey Daya... kya ulta sidha bol rahe ho? Aise kaise ho jata heart fail? Main hone deta tab na?

Daya left him with a jerk and sat down on the sofa with a thud while covering his face with his palms. Abhijeet too sat beside him with an anxious face as he really could not understand any head or tail of Daya's this type of behaviour. He put his hand on Daya's shoulder and called him softly...

Abhijeet: Daya!

In response, Daya hugged him tightly while hiding his face in his chest. Abhijeet too hugged him back tightly and began to ruffle his hairs until he realized that his t-shirt was getting wet. He separated himself forcefully and got shocked to see the total wet face of Daya. He raised his face a bit and asked with concern...

Abhijeet: kya hua hain yaar? Tum ro kyun rahe ho?

Daya: woh Abhi... Abhi woh mujhe laga tha tum phir apne saath kuch galat kar rahe ho... boss main dar gaya tha yaar... bohot dar gaya tha... mere pass to sirf tum hi ho na? Aur koi kahan hain mera? Isliye bohot ghabrahat hota hain yaar mujhe ki agar tumhe kuch ho gaya to mera kya hoga?

Abhijeet smiled a bit due to this confession and then asked in firm tone...

Abhijeet: mujh par ab bhi bharosa hain kya tumhe?

Daya(in whisper): khud se bhi zyada...

Abhijeet: to maine promise kiya haina main kabhi apne aapke saath kuch nahin karunga? To phir kyun dar raha hain mera pyara bhai? Aur phir zindagi abhi mere loye khatam nahin huyi hain Daya... haan mujhe dukh hain ki mujhe CID se nikal diya gaya hain... magar yeh dukh itna bhi bada nahin hain aur na hi is sach par bhari hain CID officer ki post chale jane se bhi humare team mein se kisi ka bhi mujh par se pyar ya vishwas kam nahin hua... yaar mujhe maloom hain ki tum log mujhe abhi bhi, is hadse ke baad bhi, utna hi pyar, utna hi izzat dete ho... to phir main kyun uthaun koi galat kadam? Naukri nahin hain to kya hua? Zindagi to hain na? Tum to ho na?... (Daya nodded)... bas, mere liye itna hi kaafi hain... (pressing his palm)... sach mein yaar... tu sach mein yeh sab socha mat kar... sach mein yaar, bohot takleef hota hain... aisa lagta hain ki tujhe mujh par bilkul bhi vishwas nahin hain...

He looked up feeling a pull in his hand and saw Daya was looking towards him with a sorry glance in his eyes. Abhijeet smiled sweetly while Daya said in cute tone...

Daya: Abhi... Daya is sorry.

Abhijeet smiled broadly while Daya's face reddened in embarrassment. Now Abhijeet stood up and steeped towards the kitchen with a teasing...

Abhijeet: aaj khana banane ka koi irada to lagta nahin hain sahab ka...

Daya jumped up and shouted in enthusiasm...

Daya: not Abhi... aaj tum khana nahin banaoge... aaj khana hum bahar se order karenge...

Abhijeet turned behind towards him and said with tease...

Abhijeet: aur woh kis khushi mein? Meri naukri jane ki khushi mein?

Daya: nahin... tumhare theek hone ki khushi mein... tumhe maloom hain...

Abhijeet: agar bataoge nahin to maloom kaise hoga mujhe?

Daya: arey bata to raha hoon... maloom hain aaj Apurv ka call aaya tha... tumhare Operation ka date mil gaya hain... parso ka date hain... kal main tumhe admit karwa dunga... theek hain?

Abhijeet nodded and sat back on the sofa while Daya rang a restaurant and placed the order of lunch. Abhijeet went to the terrace to water his plants while Daya reminded busy in his mobile. When Abhijeet came downstairs, he grabbed his hand and pulled him near him with an excited...

Daya: Abhi maloom hain aaj humare ghar mehman aa rahe hain... maine lunch pe bulaya hain unhe...

Abhijeet: accha? Kaun aa raha hain?

Daya(with a smirk): unhun! Surprise!

Abhijeet: par Daya, aise kaise kisiko...

Daya(in sad tone): Abhi... tumhe mujh par bharosa nahin hain

Abhijeet(in helpless tone): woh baat nahin hain Daya... mujhe tum par pura bharosa hain yaar... magar ab main logon pe bharosa nahin kar sakta ab... kyun ki tumhe to maloom hi haina ki log mujhe dekhke kaise react karte hain ab... aur main bekar ka scene create nahin karna chahta... bar yeh hi...

Daya(with smile): oh yeh baat hain? Yaar Abhi... woh hume bohot acchi tarah se jante hain... tum bhi jante ho unhe... (in meaningful tone)... bohot acchi tarah se... woh tumhe dekhke waise react nahin karenge... vishwas rakho...

Abhijeet: accha? Main bhi janta hoon aur woh bhi jante hain? Kahin... kahin tumne ACP sir ko to nahin bulaya hain?

Daya(with attitude): Abhijeet, jahan tak mujhe maloom hain, surprise dene se pehle bataya nahin jata... surprise ka matlab hota hain surprise!... ab tum bilkul chup chap yahin baithe raho... samjhe?

Abhijeet nodded and got busy with his mobile. Daya jumped beside him with enthusiasm ans asked...

Daya: kya kar rahe ho?

Abhijeet immediately closed a tab and then said...

Abhijeet: kuch nahin... soch raha hoon ek movie dekh loon...

Daya: accha? Kaunsa movie dekhoge?

Abhijeet: abhi kuch plan nahin kiya hain... bas soch hi raha tha... accha tum bhi aajao... saath mein dekhte hain koi movie... batao kaunsi movie dekhoge?

Daya: tum batao... bas koi Friendship movie batao...

Abhijeet: Sholay?

Daya: nahin... us mein last mein Jay ki maut ho jati hain...

Abhijeet: accha to Yaarana?

Daya: nahin... us mein Bishan aur Kishan ki halat dekhke bohot takleef hota hain... dono kaise alag rehte hain itne waqt tak...

Abhijeet: arey par last mein dono mil bhi to jate haina?

Daya: mujhe pasand nahin hain... koi aur batao...

Abhijeet: Kal ho na ho?

Daya: arey tumhe humesha tragic end wali movie hi pasand aate hain kya?

Abhijeet: accha to Sonu Ki Titu Ki Sweety?

Daya(in serious tone): nahin... woh movie mujhe meri galti ki bar bar yaad dilata hain... woh Purbi ke waqt maine jo galti ki thi woh hi...

Abhijeet: Rang De Basanti?

Daya: tumhare saath movie dekhna hi bekar hain... bohot kharab choice hain tumhare...

Abhijeet: abey to kya Haathi mere Saathi?

Daya: yeh wali bhi sad ending hain magar chalega...

Abhijeet: haan bhai... maloom tha mujhe ki yeh tumhe pasand aayega...

Daya: kaise?

Abhijeet: yeh movie ka naam mere taraf jo ishara kar raha hain...

Daya: haan woh to...

Suddenly he realized what Abhijeet actually meant and in the very next moment, he looked towards Abhijeet in anger and shouted in angry tone...

Daya: kya matlab hain tumhara? Main haathi hoon?

Abhijeet: ab yaar samajhdaron ke liye to ishara hi kaafi hota hain... aur maine kab kaha ki tum samajhdar nahin ho?

Daya: rehne do... itna sunane ki koi zaroorat nahin hain... ab to hum woh movie bilkul bhi nahin dekhne wale...

Abhijeet: to phir?

Daya: sochne do... haan yeh theek hain...

Abhijeet: kaunsa?

Daya: munh bandh rakho apni...

He stood up, took out a pen drive from the drawer and attached it with the TV while Abhijeet was shocked to watch "3 idiots" was playing on the screen. Abhijeet uttered in a shocked tone...

Abhijeet: yeh?

Daya: haan yeh... chup chap baithke dekho... aur haan... mujhe koi disturbance nahin chahiye... mujhe haathi kehne ka yeh hi anjaam hota hain...

Abhijeet(with frustration): jee haathiji...

Daya(in anger): Abhiiiiiiii... phir se?

Abhijeet smiled sweetly and patted his back with...

Abhijeet: theek hain bhai... nahin karta kuch main... chup ho jaa...

Both the friend enjoyed the movie peacefully until the doorbell rang loudly. Daya pushed Abhijeet lightly with a lazy...

Daya: jaao... khana aa gaya shayad... le lo... aur haan paisa bhi de dena...

Abhijeet opened door and shocked to discover a visitor along with the delivery boy. Tye delivery boy as usual got shocked seeing his face but said nothing as after media's involvement in this case, everyone knows about his condition. Abhijeet asked in low tone...

Abhijeet: kitne ka hua?

The delivery boy: sir dedh hazar...

The visitor: tum ruko Abhijeet main pay karti hoon...

Abhijeet: nahin **Tarika**... tum humare ghar aayi ho... hum tumhe pay karne nahin de sakte...

Tarika(in firm tone): yeh mera bhi ghar hain Abhijeet... so be silent.

Abhijeet: par...

Tarika: shshshsh!

Abhijeet became silent and Tarika paid the bill while Abhijeet carried the food boxes with him. Both entered inside and Daya stood up with...

Daya: arey Tarika... tum bhi aa gayi? Chalo baitho... khana kha lete hain... mujhe to bohot bhookh laga hain... aa jaao...

Tarika: bhukkar kahin ka! Chalo theek hain... main fresh ho jati hoon... tum paros do khana...

Daya: haan theek hain... Abhijeet tum Tarika ko guestroom ki washroom tak chod do... aur haan... khayal rakhna ki humare mehman sahiba ko koi takleef na ho...

Tarika(in anger): Dayaaaaaaa!

Abhijeet too smiled a bit and both of them stepped towards the guestroom, reaching where he said in low tone...

Abhijeet: woh Tarika... woh tum fresh ho jaao... main yahin hoon...

Tarika(with a smile): bilkul yeh hi baat... yeh hi baat main bhi tumse kehna chahti hoon Abhijeet...

Abhijeet(in confused tone): main? Mujhe kya hoga? Main to bilkul theek hoon... bahar se to tuk aayi ho na... to fresh to tumhe hona chahiye na?

Tarika: Abhijeet main tumhare jism ko fresh hone ke liye nahin keh rahi hoon... main tumhare zindagi ko fresh karne ke liye keh rahi hoon... you must start your life afresh... aur main bhi is mein tumhare saath hoon...

Abhijeet(in calm tone): nahin hona chahiye...

Tarika(in shock): kya? Kya kaha tumne?

Abhijeet: maine kaha ki tumhe mere saath rehne ki koi zaroorat nahin hain... tumhe aoni zindagi mein aage badna chahiye Tarika... koi accha jeeven saathi ke saath... main ab tumhare layak nahin raha Tarika...

Tarika: kyun nahin rahe tum mere layak ab? Is jale huye chehre ke liye? Humara rishta kab se jism se juda hua aur itna sasta ban gaya Abhijeet? Mujhe to maloom bhi nahin chala... tum hi to kaha karte the na ki Tarika humara rishta dil se juda hua hain... (pointing to Abhijeet's heart)... yahan se... humara dil bhi ek hi kadi se juda hua hain... to phir aaj tum yeh kaise keh sakte ho Abhijeet?

Abhijeet(in impatient tone): tab ko baat kuch aur thi Tarika... tab mere saath yeh hadsa nahin hua tha... aur na hi tan mere zindagi mein itna dard tha...

Tarika(in firm tone): tum galat ho Abhijeet... dard tumhare zindagi mein humesha se hi tha... yaaddash jane ka dard, maa ji ko bacha na pane ka dard... aur bhi bohot sare dard... lekin tum un sab dardon ko kabhi khud par bhari padne nahin diya... tum humesha se hi dard aur dar ke khilaaf ladte bhi the aur jitte bhi the... to phir aaj tumhe yeh kya ho gaya Abhijeet? Tum to is baar bhi is dard ko apni zindagi par kabu pane nahin diya... pata hain mujhe ki kaise tum aaj tumhare peechle maholle ko padosi Mr. Gupta ko munh tod jawab deke aaye, kaise ek aurat ko apni beti khone ko dard se bachaya... kaise tum apni is halat mein bhi Daya ke saath khade ho... to phir mere saath yeh nainsaafi kyun?

Abhijeet: nainsaafi main nahin kar raha hoon Tarika... nainsaafi kar rahi ho tum...

Tarika(in shock): main?

Abhijeet: haan tum... apni zindagi ke saath bohot bada nainsaafi kar rahi ho... kya milega tumko mujhse Tarika? Main to ab ek CID officer bhi nahin raha... kya de sakta hoon main tumhe?... kuch bhi to nahin? Na ek surakshit zindagi aur na hi ek suhagan bane rehne ki guarantee... aur yeh bhi to socho ki mere wajah se society mein tumhari kitni badnaami phailegi... tum mere saath koi bhi social gatherings ya parties attend nahin kar paogi... sirf isi dar ke wajah se ki koi mujhe wahan kuch ulta sidha na bol de... kya tumhe woh accha lagega? Kya tab tumhe humara rishta ek bojh nahin lagne lagega?

Tarika(in hurt tone): Abhijeet, tumhe waqai mein lagta hain ki main aisa kar sakti hoon? Kya tumhe yeh hi lagta hain ki mere liye tumse zyada woh sab social gatherings ya parties important hain? Tumhe waqai lagta hain ki main un logo ke saath rehne pasand karungi jahan mere pyar ki koi izzat hi na karta hoga? Itna galat samjh sakte ho tum mujhe? Kaise? Itne saalon mein itna hi jan paye tum mujhe?

**Bejaan Dil Ko..Bejaan Dil Ko****  
****Bejaan Dil Ko Tere Ishq Ne Zinda Kiya****  
****Phir Tere Ishq Ne Hi Is Dil Ko Tabah Kiya**

Abhijeet: Tarika please... mujhe galat mat samjho... main janta hoon ki tum bohot acchi ho... aur tum mere liye is duniya se lad bhi sakti ho... tum duniya ko thukra sakti ho sirf meri haath thamne ke liye... magar mujhe woh accha nahin lagega Tarika... mujhe yeh hi lagega ki main tumhare acchai ka faida utha raha hoon... aur yeh mujhse nahin hoga Tarika... please... main tumhari zindagi barbaad nahin kar sakta Tarika... tumhare liye yeh hi accha hoga ki tum ab koi accha sa ladka dekhke usse shadi karke apni zindagi mein settle ho jaao...

Tarika reminds staring towards him with stunned glance as if she was watching the eighth wonder of the world. She just could not believe that her Abhijeet was saying this to her. He Abhijeet... it seemed to be nightmare for her.

**Tadap Tadapke Is Dil Se****  
****Aah Nikalti Rahi**

Abhijeet could not tolerate her gaze and turned behind to go out from the room after a low...

Abhijeet: tum fresh ho jaao... khana khate hain saath mein...

Tarika now looked up, directly towards Abhijeet. Abhijeet too noticed his gaze and stopped at his tracks. Tarika now went towards him and in the very next moment... a loud slap landed on his left cheek which made him hell shocked. Tarika now shouted in anger... or in pain?

Tarika: shadi kar loon main? Koi accha sa ladka dekhke shadi kar loon main? Settle ho jaun zindagi mein? Yeh hi kaha na tumne? Samajhte kya ho tum mujhe? Main kya koi gudiya hoon jiske saath jab mann chaha khel liya jaye aur jab mann chaha uthake phenk diya jaye? Ya main koi raste ki sasti aurat hoon jiske saath jab chahe maza loot liya gaya aur phir phenk diya gaya?

**Mujhko Saza Di Pyaar Ki****  
****Aisa Kya Gunaah Kiya**

Abhijeet(in shock): Tarika!

Tarika: kya Tarika haan kya Tarika? Tarika na hi koi gudiya hain aur na hi koi raste ki aurat hain, uske pass bhi dil hain... yeh ahsaas hain tumhe? Tum hi to kaha karte the na ki chahe kuch bhi ho jaye tum mera saath kabhi nahin chodne wale ho? To ab kyun chod rahe ho? Aisa kaunsi galti ho gayi mujhse? Ya phir tumhe ab mujh mein koi interest nahin raha?

**To Loot Gaye Haan Loot Gaye****  
****To Loot Gaye Hum Teri Mohabbat Mein**

Abhijeet: Tarika relax!... aisa kuch bhi nahin hain... main to tumhare bhalai ke liye hi waise bol raha tha... main bas tumhari khushi chahta hoon aur kuch nahin, jo tumhe mujse kabhi nahin milega...

Tarika: tumse hi milega... suna tumne? Tumse hi milega... tum hi mujhe zindagiki har woh khushi de sakte ho jo mujhe chahiye hoga... kyun ki main tumse pyar karti hoon... saccha pyar... aur main yeh bhi janti hoon ki tum bhi mujhe utna hi pyar karte ho... isi liye hi keh rahe ho na ki main kisi aur se shadi kar loon?

**Ajab Hai Ishq Yaara****  
****Pal Do Pal Ki Khushiyaan**

Abhijeet: haan... kyun ki main ab tumhare layak nahin raha...

Tarika(with a small smile): to agar mere saath yeh hadsa hua hota to tum bhi mujhe chod kar chale jate?

**Gam Ke Khazaane Milte Hain Phir****  
****Milti Hai Tanhaiyaan**

Abhijeet(with shout): Tarika!

Tarika: chillao mat Abhijeet... bolo... kya chale jate tum mujhe chodke? Kyun ki society mein to status badhane ke liye ek khoobsurat patni ya girlfriend hona zaroori hota hain... agar kal kisi ladke ne mujh par yeh tezaab phenk de to kya tum nafrat karte mujhse? Nahin dete mera saath? Kyun tab to main khoobsurat nahin rahungi... jal jaungi buri tarah... mera yeh jo chehra haina tab chehra nahin rahega balki ek jala hua maans ka tukda ban jayega... jaisa tumhara bana hain... tumhara to at least aankhein theek hain... kya guarantee hoga ki mera bhi theek rahega? Main aandhi bhi ho sakti hoon... tab kya karoge tum? Uthake phenk doge apni zindagi se ya meri haath thamke meri madad karoge ki main bhi yeh jung jeet saku jo tum har din jeet rahe ho? Ya phir main tab tumhare layak nahin rehti?

**Milti Hai Tanhaiyaan****  
****Kabhi Aansoon Kabhi Aahein**

Abhijeet closed his ears with his hands and shouted in pain...

Abhijeet: stop it Tarika! I say stop it! Main aur sun nahin sakta...

Tarika moved away his hands forcefully and said in a mere whisper...

Tarika: aisa hona namumkin to nahin hain Abhijeet... maine bhi bohot sare ladko ko sabak seekhaya hain... ek do haath laga bhi diya bohot baar agar zyada pareshan kiya to... to kya pata kaun kya plan bana rahe hain mere khilaaf? Kya pata shaya aaj hi jab main yahan se niklu tab...

She could not complete her sentence as Abhijeet shouted...

Abhijeet: will you please shut your bloody mouth for God's sake?

**Kabhi Aansoon Kabhi Aahein****  
****Kabhi Shikve Kabhi Naalein****  
****Tera Chehra Nazar Aaye**

She stopped and looked towards him silently. Abhijeet now came towards her and grabbed her from her arms with a soft yet firm...

Abhijeet: kuch nahin hone dunga main tumhe... tum meri ho aur humesha se meri hi rahoge... mere rehte koi tumhara baal tak baka nahin kar sakta... tumhari hiphazat karna meri zimmedari hain Tarika.

Tarika: accha itna pyar? To chodna kyun chahte ho mujhe tum?

Abhijeet: kyun ki mere pass ab kuch raha nahin tumhe dene layak... main... main kya kar sakta hoon tumhare liye bolo?

Tarika: sab kuch... tum mere liye sab kuch kar sakte ho Abhijeet... aur mujhe kuch chahiye bhi nahin siwaye tumhare pyar ke jo mere pass already hain...

**Tera Chehra Nazar Aaye****  
****Mujhe Din Ke Ujaalon Mein****  
****Teri Yaadein Tadpayein**

Abhijeet: dekho Tarika, meri baat ko samjho... meri yaaddash ko problem ko tum janti hona? Main kabhi bhi yeh sab kuch bhool sakta hoon humesha ke liye phir se... phir tumhara kya hoga? aur main tumhare zindagi ke saath yeh risk lena nahin chahta... tum please samjho yaar...

Tarika: Abhijeet main tumhe dus saalon se janti hoon aur tumhare is problem ke bare mein mujhe bohot acchi tarah se maloom hain... par jo baat tumhe maloom nahin hain woh yeh hain ki main aur Daya tumhare dil mein bas chuke hain ab... tum agar hume phir se bhool bhi jaoge kabhi, tab bhi tumhare dil ke kisi kone mein humare yaadein zaroor chupe honge aur eoh hi yaadein hume bohot sari nayi yaadein banane mein madad karega... hum bohot sare nayi yaadein banayenge Abhi...

**Teri Yaadein Tadpayein****  
****Raaton Ke Andheron Mein****  
****Tera Chehra Nazar Aaye**

Abhijeet looked towards her desperate face and made a last try to move her away from him as he was really concerned about her safety if she remained with him...

Abhijeet: dekho Tarika... main samajh raha hoon ki tum mujhse pyar karti hoon aur sach kaho to main bhi tumse utna hi pyar karta hoon... magar main kabhi kisi ka dream prince nahin ban sakta yaar... main ek bohot hi unromantic type ka insan hoon... aur tumhe to maloom haina meri zindagi ki bare mein... main ek workaholic insan hoon... halanki merime pass abhi job nahin hain magar jab hoga tab main tumhe utna waqt nahin de paunga yaar... aur tum to janti ho na mere priorities ke bare mein... main humesha kaam aur Daya ke baad hi tumhare bare mein sochta hoon...

Tarika was staring towards him with straight gaze while he was speaking all these. Some anger bubbles which were boiling inside her heart was now taking the form of molten lava... why the hell he was not understanding? She opened her mouth as soon as he stopped and spoke up very angrily...

**Machal Machalke Is Dil Se****  
****Aah Nikalti Rahi**

Tarika: ho gaya? Bana liya jitna bahana banana tha? Abhijeet are you serious? You know what ab na tum ek doodh peete bachche ki tarah baat kar rahe ho... ek nursery ka bachcha bhi tumse zyada samajhdar hota hain... ab tum mujhe isliye reject karoge ki tuk romantic nahin ho... haina? Accha to woh to tumhara bhoot hoga na jo ek waqt har roz forensic lab mein aake Dr. Tarika aurr Tarikaji bol bolke Salunkhe sir ki dimag kha leta tha... (Abhijeet blushed badly)... mujhe kuch ho jaye to itna ghabda jata tha ki mano koi asmaan toot pada hain... main kisi wajah se kuch din lab na aaun to Salunkhe sir se Tarikaji kab aayegi pooch poochke dimag ki bharta bana deta tha... woh to tum nahin the... haina?... woh to tumhare atript aatma tha... jo mere peeche pada hua tha... ab use kya hua? Kisi ne shradh kar diya uska?

She uttered all these in a single breath and stopped at this point to take some breath. Abhijeet was staring towards her without a blink during this. Now he could understand that how deep and limitless a woman's love could be! And in the ultimate battle between her love and self-respect, she won! Who the hell on the earth say the utter nonsense that women are weak?

Yet, another thought in this moment captured his brain. First time he discovered that his Tarika looked stunningly beautiful when she was angry. Pupils were bit wide, lips slightly parted due to heavy breathing, hairs a little messy and the tip of her nose was pinkish, and… she was looking gorgeous!

For the short period of time, the earth stopped revolving, and no one else was left in the entire planet. Only two persons, two long-lost lovers.

**Mujhko Saza Di Pyaar Ki****  
****Aisa Kya Gunaah Kiya**

And now he did not made any mistake but grabbed _his_ Tarika by her soft arms and pulled her strongly into his secured shell where he was sure that no harm could touch his angel. Tarika too embraced him with her full force. She was feeling so much peace inside her heart, she was sure that she would not repent if the whole world get destroyed now. Because she was with him now... _her_ Abhijeet.

**To Loot Gaye Haan Loot Gaye****  
****To Loot Gaye Hum Teri Mohabbat Mein**

Both parted away from the hug after a while and smiled at each other. She entered the washroom with a genuine smile over her lips and a heart full of gratitude for Daya without whose help, she could not carry out the plan so successfully.

_Daya bade farewell to Abhijeet as he went out for the walk and took out his mobile. He selected a particular contact from the contact box and dialled the number. He said after the cakk got attended..._

_Daya: hello Tarika..._

_Tarika(in low tone): hello_

_Daya(with concern): kya hua Tarika? Itma low kyun sound kar rahi ho? Tabiyat to theek haina? _

_Tarika: haan woh... haan main manage kar lungi..._

_Daya: kya hua Tarika? Kis baat se itna pareshan ho?_

_Tarika: Daya woh... woh Daya..._

_Daya smiled a bit as he could easily understand what she must be thinking and hesitating to say, so he said in calm tone..._

_Daya: Abhijeet theek hain Tarika... woh aaj walk karne gaya hain... Dr. Anurag ke advice ke mutabik..._

_Tarika: accha theek hain... Daya main ab rakhti hoon... mujhe kuch kaam hain..._

_Daya(in firm tone): kisse bhag rahi ho Tarika? Kyun is tarah nazre chura rahe ho aise? Kya baat hain?_

_Tarika: koi pareshani nahin hain Daya... kuch nahin hua hain mujhe... sab kuch theek hain..._

_She was about to disconnect the call when Daya said in firm tone..._

_Daya: tumhe khudka haq phir se wapas cheen na hoga Tarika..._

_Tarika: k... kya kaha tumne?_

_Daya(in firm tone): Abhijeet tumse isliye nahin bhag raha hain ki woh tumse pyar nahin karta... woh bas kisi bhi apne ko khudke pass bulane se ghabda jata hain... woh dar raha hain Tarika... usne mere saath bhi aisa kiya... bohot koshish kiya hain usne ki main uska saath chod doon... magar main kabhi aisa nahin kiya... kyun ki uski woh har baat jahan usne mujhe door karne koshish karta raha, us mein mujhe uski dard dikhayi deta tha... isliye main kabhi use akela nahin choda is beech... to ab faisla tumhara hain ki kya tum Abhi ki is halat mein uska saath doge ya akela chod doge jab use uski apno ki saath ki shakht zaroorat hain..._

_Tarika spoke up after a long silence. Her voice was calm..._

_Tarika: kya karna hoga mujhe Daya?_

_Daya(with a smile): bas aaj ghar aajao Tarika... ek kaam karo lunch pe aajao tum... tab Abhi se bhi baat kar lena..._

Abhijeet and Tarika came down after five minutes later where Daya was waiting for them. Seeing their smiling face, Daya understood everything and welcomed them with...

Daya: aao aao khana taiyar hain... kha lete hain...

They completed their lunch with light chit chat and after lunch, they settled down in the hall while watching TV and continued their chatting. Abhijeet was a bit silent during this which both Daya and Tarika noticed. Finally Daya asked in soft tone...

Daya: Abhi kuch hua hain kya? Tum kuch pareshan lag rahe ho...

Abhijeet took a deep breath and then said in firm tone...

Abhijeet: Daya, Tarika main aaj ek faisla lena chahta hoon aur main yeh ho chahunga ki tum dono mere is faisle mein mera saath do...

Both of them realized the seriousness of his voice and exchanged a confused glance with each other. Then Daya asked in surprised tone...

Daya: kaisa faisla Abhi?

END OF THE CHAPTER

* * *

**So what decision has been taken by Abhijeet? What change will come in duo's lives? What will be Surya's next step? Will Abhijeet ever be able to re-join CID? How? Will Surya get punished ever? Stay tuned to know more.**

**Guest**: here is your update. Thank you.

* * *

I know that duo scenes are so less in this chapter but it was important too because Dr. Tarika is an important part of Senior inspector Abhijeet's life and it is necessary to be gained back in the process of returning cent percent normal life to him. But from now duo will ne main focus.

Actually I was going to update this some days ago, but all of a sudden my professors gave project in my general subject and ordered it to submit that within three days. So I left everything and rushed to complete it.

And lastly here is a sad news, there are some coronavirus positive cases in the nursing home situated at the opposite of my house. I don't know whether I am going to remain alive or not. 😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭

* * *

Next will be after completing **1k** reviews.

And I am writing an one shot too. Will post it soon.😃😃😃

* * *

Please read and review

Thanks to each and every reviewers.

Stay home stay safe

With love and regards

Yours Nikita.


	26. Chapter 26

A\N: So sorry for the late update. But I had no way left. Due to the super cyclone Umpun, which hit West Bengal last Wednesday, we are facing great difficulties. Till six days, we had neither electricity nor network connection. It is just horrible! And just imagine we are sitting in darkness while our neighbours ' houses had electricity. It's damn irritating! Moreover, water entered our house in large quantity. And my only duty during these days is to pull water from ground floor to second floor. As water supply too became irregular during this period. We had just NOTHING! We got out mobiles charged from our neighbours. Now say how can I write a midst now? If I write too, how can I update? As internet connection too was unavailable! Now it's raining again!😭😭😭😭

Special thanks to **Coolak didu** for publishing the note from my behalf.

* * *

NOW HAVE A HAPPY READING...

Abhijeet looked towards his both dear ones and said in firm yet calm tone...

Abhijeet: mujhe laga hi tha ki woh DCP mujhe phir se CID mein wapas nahin lene wala... Isliye main peechle kuch dino se online interviews de raha tha... mujhe ek job mil gaya hain...

Tarika: kya? Yeh to bohot acchi baat hain Abhi... congratulations!

Abhijeet looked towards her and then said in serious tone...

Abhijeet: meri baat abhi puri nahin huyi hain Tarika... mujhe aaj hi appointment letter mila hain... ek blind school mein job mila hain... un baccho ki khayal rakhne ka job... aur yeh blind school Delhi mein hain... mujhe jald se jald Delhi mein jake report karna hoga... aur maine Delhi jane ka faisla liya hain...

The news made them both stunned. Daya and Tarika exchanged a shocked glance with each other while Abhijeet completed his words with a firm...

Abhijeet: aur main chahta hoon ki mere is faisle mein tum dono bhi mera saath do...

He looked towards his both dear ones with a huge expectation in his gaze. Daya was the first to break the silence...

Daya: tumhe kab jana hoga Abhi?

Abhijeet: jald se jald... jitna jaldi ho sake...

Daya: tumhe to maloom haina ki parso tumhare pehli plastic surgery ka date hain... tum woh surgery to karwaoge na?

Abhijeet: haan... maine blind school authorities ko mere condition ke bare mein saaf saaf bata chuka hoon... unhone mujhe surgery ke permission de diya hain... main surgery ka baad hi jaunga... jitna jaldi ho sake...

Tarika: kya tum puri tarah umeed kho chuke ho Abhi ki tum kabhi phir se CID join nahin kar paoge? Dekho hum koshish to kar hi sakte haina?

Abhijeet: shayad... shayad nahin... ah bas main khud ko kisi kaam mein busy rakhna chahta hoon... mujhe in sab se ek break chahiye... main thak gaya hoon is sab se, aise chup chap ghar mein baithke...

Daya: chalo theek hain, hum maan lete hain ki tumhe ek break chahiye aur tum khudko busy rakhne ke liye yeh job karne ki decision le rahe ho, magar kya tumne is sab ka consequences socha hain... I am damn sure ki Surya ka nazar ab bhi hum sab par hi hain... kya tumne socha hain ki woh kya sochega?

Tarika: haan Abhijeet... woh to yeh hi sochega na ki tum usse darke yeh shahar chod diya? Woh log bhi yeh hi samjhenge... darpok samjhenge tumhe... aur kamzor bhi...

Abhijeet once took a glance of both the faces, which reflected pure anxiety and concern for him and his honour, and smiled sweetly. He forwarded his both hands and grabbed one hand of each Daya and Tarika while saying in soft tone...

Abhijeet: Surya kya sochega ya log kya kehenge, is baat se mujhe koi faraq nahin padta... haan par tum dono kya sochte ho, is baat zaroor faraq padta hain mujhe... kyun ki mere apne tum dono ho... woh Surya ya log nahin... aur Daya, shayad tumne hi mujhe sikhaya tha ki logo ki baaton se kuch lena dena nahin rakhna chahiye, faraq rakhna chahiye to bas humare apno ki baaton se, unke emotions se... haina? Isliye yeh mujhe nahin janna ki bahar wale kaun kya sochne wale hain... pehle mujhe tum dono ki rai leni hain... batao, kya tum dono ko mere is faisle se aitraaz hain? Mujhe nahin maloom is faisle se mere aur mere apno ki bhabishya mein kya asar padega, magar main jana chahta hoon yahan se.

**Aane Waala Kal Bas Ek Sapna Hain **

Daya and Tarika exchanged a confused gaze with each other and then Daya said in strong tone...

Daya: Abhijeet... kya hum tumhare is faisle se yeh samajh sakte hain ki tum yahan ki halaton se bhagna chahte ho? Kya tum yahan ki buri yaadon se peecha churane ke liye yeh faisla le rahe ho? Kya tum haar maan rahe ho?

**Guzra Hua Kal Bas Ek Apna Hain **

Abhijeet(with a small smile): main itna gehra nahin to socha hain Daya... magar yeh bhi ek wajah hain mere jane ka ki main ab khud apni kismat apni haathon se likhna chahta hoon... Jo mere kiye yahan rehke mumkin nahin hain... kyun ki main janta hoon ki main chahe jitna bhi koshish kyun na kar loon, par abhi isi waqt mere liye un sab bure yaadon se peecha chutana mumkin nahin hain...

**Hum Guzre Kal Mein Rehte Hain**

Tarika: yeh tum kya kek rahe ho Abhijeet? Tum aise haar nahin maan sakte... him sab haina tumhare saath...

Abhijeet(with a sweet smile): janta hoon na main Tarika... tum log ho isi liye hi to ab tak ka safar tay kar paya hoon aur yeh bhi janta hoon ki aage ka safar bhi paar kar hi lunga... main haar nahin maan raha Tarika... main haar maan hi nahin sakta Daya... kyun ki agar maine haar maan liya to yeh mera nahin, balki tum sabki haar hogi... jo main bilkul bardash nahin kar sakta... kyun ki mere saath un sab bure yaadon ke saath, mere saath kayi meethi yaadein bhi hain, jo maine tum logo saath banaya hain... aur mujhe kisi bhi keemat mein un yaadon ko nahin khona hain...

**Yaadon Ke Sab Jugnu Jungle Mein Rehte Hain**

Daya grabbed his hand tightly and then asked after putting his eyes on his eyes...

Daya: to phir tum kyun jana chahte ho Abhijeet? Tumhe job karna hain to tum yahan, Mumbai mein bhi kar sakte ho... to phir Delhi kyun jana chahte ho tum?

Abhijeet looked towards him with firm gaze and spoke up in firm tone...

Abhijeet: khud ki aankhon mein khud ki ek tasveer banane ke liye jana chahta hoon main... mujhe ab apne dum pe kuch karke dekhna hain... bina kisi ke madad ke... aur sach kahu to Daya, yahan rehke yeh mumkin nahin hain... kyun ki yahan ki mahol is baat ke liye theek nahin hain...

**Daman Si Sakte Hain Jo Zakhmo Ko Sina Jante Ho**

Daya remained sitting silently with lowered face as he had nothing to speak out. He knew that it would be better for Abhijeet to stand up independently, coming out from his shadow of guidance. He just wanted to testify himself. But still his heart did not want to give permission. He was too much worried for his brother. How could he live alone there, in an unknown city?

Tarika looked towards him and pressed his arm slightly while saying in low tone...

Tarika: tum humesha ke liye jaa rahe ho Abhijeet?

Abhijeet(with a sweet smile): aapko lagta hain Tarikaji ki main humesha ke liye aapko chodke jaa sakta hoon ya aapke bina reh sakta hoon? Nahin Tarikaji... maim bohot jald wapas aaunga... bas ek baar phir se khudko wapas pa loon...

**Jeena Unka Jeena Jo Yaadon Mein Jeena Jante Ho**

Daya: accha? Sirf Tarikaji ke liye hi aaoge wapas?... (in fake sad face)... mera to koi value hi nahin hain...

Abhijeet looked towards him with fiery gaze and then said...

Abhijeet: nautanki karne ka bhi had hota hain Daya...

Daya(in fake crying tone): dekhiye na bhabhiji... nautankibaaj keh raha hain mujhe yeh Abhi...

Abhijeet and Tarika(in unison): Daya... chup raho...

Daya(in fake sad tone): yahan koi mujhe pyar nahin karta...

Abhijeet took a glance of him with a low "accha?" and then looked towards Tarika with...

Abhijeet: chaliye Tarikaji... humare dil mein iske liye jo pyar hain, uski thodi namuna dikha deta hain...

**Jin Taraon Ko Raaton Mein**

**Uth Uth Ke Gagan Mein Dhondte Ho**

Tarika looked towards him with bright eyes and said with a smirk...

Tarika: haan haan chalo dikha hi dete hain... hum to inhe pyar hi nahin karte... chalo thoda pyar kar dete humare is pyare bhai ko...

**Jin Kaliyon Ko Pholon Ko**

**Ja Ja Ke Chaman Mein Dhonhte Ho**

And the very next moment, they jumped on Daya simultaneously and hugged him from both sides with a simultaneous shout as...

Abhijeet and Tarika: I Love You Daya!

**Woh Phool, Woh Kaliyan, Woh Tare**

**Anchal Mein Rehte Hain**

Daya, who had got pressed between this two lovers like a sandwich, managed to bring out his face and hugged them back with...

Daya: Daya too loves you two. He loves you more than his life even.

**Hum Pyaar Ki Bejli Lekar**

**Badal Mein Rehte Hain**

They burst out in loud laughter burst after it.

* * *

**Next Evening...**

**At 7 pm**

Abhijeet was lying on the bed of cabin no. 3 in Lifeline Hospital with his younger brother sitting beside him. Though his eyes were closed, he was not sleeping. Rather he was a bit stressed. Daya was observing his restlessness since long, so now he decided to interfere with...

Daya: Abhi kya baat hain? Itna pareshan kyun ho tum?

Abhijeet now opened his eyes and threw a tired glance towards Daya with...

Abhijeet: tumhe maloom haina Daya ki baat kya hain?

Daya: dar lag raha hain?

Abhijeet nodded a bit while Daya grabbed his hand firmly with...

Daya: kyun?

Abhijeet(in earnest tone): Daya tum to jante ho yaar...

Daya: kuch nahin hoga boss... main hoon na tumhare saath... tum is surgery ki pehle bhi mere bhai the, aur baad bhi rahoge... tumhe samjhaya haina maine yeh sab pehle bhi?... (Abhijeet nodded)... to phir?

Abhijeet did not say anything but just shifted his head on the hand of Daya which was entangled in his own hand. Daya smiled a bit and fondled his head softly. They remained in such position until a soft, aged voice came from the doorstep as...

Voice: Abhijeet beta...

Abhijeet separated himself with a jerk while Daya stood up with jerk seeing an old lady standing near the threshold. _Duo_ exchanged a confused gaze with each other as none of them could identify her. Daya asked in surprised tone...

Daya: aap kaun hain aunty?

Aunty: mera naam Savita Singh Randhawa hain... tum log mujhe nahin jante... par mere bete ko zaroor jante ho tum log...

Daya: kaun hain aapki beta maaji?

Mrs. Singh Randhawa: Surya Singh Randhawa... mere bete ka naam Surya Singh Randhawa hain... tum log jante ho na use?

The expression of both the faces got hardened hearing the name which did not go unnoticed by Mrs. Singh Randhawa. Now she stepped towards them with moist eyes and said in teary tone...

Mrs. Singh Randhawa : mujhe Abhijeet se kuch baat karni hain... balki main yahan uske pass ek request leke aayi hoon... Daya please kya tum...

Daya only nodded and stepped towards the door to go out though he was boiling with curiosity to know what request she had brought for Abhijeet, but still... he did not want to step in the personal space of these two. He had stepped forward when he felt a tight grip over his hand with a strong voice from behind as...

Abhijeet: nahin Daya... tum kahin nahin jaoge...

Daya(in hesitating tone): par Abhi... aunty nahin chahti...

Abhijeet(with a smirk): hum bhi to bohot kuch nahin chahte zindagi mein... magar phir bhi humare saath woh sab ho hi jata haina?... tum kahin nahin jaoge, aur yeh hi final hain... to Mrs. Singh Randhawa bataiye aapko kya kehna hain... Daya bhi yahin rahega...

Mrs. Singh Randhawa: par...

Abhijeet(in strong tone): Abhijeet aur Daya alag nahin hain madam... bataiye aapko kya kehna hain...

Mrs. Singh Randhawa came more closer to Abhijeet and then joined her palms in front of him with a teary...

Mrs. Singh Randhawa: please Abhijeet... keh do sabko ki yeh jhooth hain... mere beta begunaah hain Abhijeet... usne bas apni josh mein aake yeh, bada galati kar baitha hain... tum please use maaf kar do... dekho main tumhare maa ki umar ki hoon... meri baat nahin manoge tum? Mere chehre mein apni maa ka chehra dhoondhke hi us nadan ko maaf kar do...

Abhijeet looked towards her with his reed eyes full of water. Some words was ringing in his ears as...

_**Main tera maa hoon beta...**_

_**Apni maa ko pehchenne se inkaar mat karo Abhijeet...**_

_**Apni maa ki baat maan lo...**_

Abhijeet came out from trance as he felt a tight pressure on his arm, given by Daya. He looked up towards him who was strictly nodding negatively. Abhijeet said nothing while Mrs. Savita again said...

Mrs. Singh Randhawa: please Abhijeet... maaf nahin kar paoge mere Surya ko? Kuch nahin to is budhiya ki taraf dekhke hi use maaf kar do... uske siwa is duniya mein mera koi nahin hain beta... agar use kuch ho gaya to mera kya hoga? Please Abhijeet mere bete ko maaf kar do... chehra jal jane se kuch zyada nuksan to nahin hua hain tumhara... to phir?

Abhijeet looked up towards her, still with teary eyes while Daya was staring towards her with extreme irritation and anger. Mrs. Singh Randhawa again said...

Mrs. Singh Randhawa: paise ki zaroorat kise nahin hota? Galti tumhara hi tha Abhijeet jo tumne uska basa basaya dhanda chaupat kar diya... bas isi baat ki gusse mein aake usne... galti tumhara tha, aur use chupane ke liye tum mere bete ko phansa rahe ho... kyun kiya tha tumne uska dhanda chaupat? Tumhare pass bohot paisa hain, iska matlab yeh to nahin ki sabke pass bhi bohot paisa hain? Paison ke liye hi mera beta ek chota sa dhanda shuru kiya tha... aur tumne woh bhi chaupat kar diya? Aur tumhe kya bataun, tumne to apni maa ko bhi kha gaya... galti humesha se tumhari hi thi, magar bhukte dusre log hain... zara sa chehra hi to jala hain... kaunsa pahar toot pada hain?

Daya freed his hand from Abhijeet's grip witha jerk and shouted...

Daya: Mrs. Singh Randhawa!

He was about to step forward but stopped feeling Abhijeet's grip on his hand again. He looked towards Abhijeet, who too was looking towards him... with bright firm gaze. He left Daya's hand slowly and then got down from the bed and came face to face of Mrs. Savita Singh Randhawa with a strong...

Abhijeet: sach keh rahi hain aap Mrs. Savita Singh Randhawa... waqai mein kya khoya hain maine? Sach mein khoya hi kya hain? Bas chehra hi to jal gaya hain... aapko begunaah bete ki dali huyi acid ke wajah se... bas aur kuch bhi to nahin... haina?

**Koi chehra mita ke**

He pointed towards his own face and said then said in firm tone...

Abhijeet: par kya aap yeh jante hain Mrs. Singh Randhawa, ki mera sirf chehra nahin jala hain... mere aankhein bhi jal gaya tha us raat... nahin... meri jism ki aankhein nahin... woh to mere pass ab bhi hain... magar meri zindagi ko dekhne ki nazariya badal gaya tha... main bilkul toot gaya tha... is duniya ko, duniya ki logo ko aur khud ko dekhne nazariya badal diya tha us raat ne... aur aapki bete ki dali huyi kuch acid ko boondon ne...

**Aur ankh se hata ke**

Mrs. Singh Randhawa: tum kehna kya chehte ho Abhijeet?

Abhijeet(in strong tone): nahin samajh mein aa raha hain aapko? Aap uske liye mujhse maafi mangne aaye hain jisne meri zindagi barbaad karne ki koshish mein koi kasar nahin choda? Jiski dali huyi acid ki boondon sirf mera chehra nahin, balki mera wajood, mera bharosa, mera zindagi jeene ki khwaish sab kuch... sab kuch cheen leni ki koshish kiya tha? Un acid ki cheente ne mujhe kitna takleef, kitna dard diya hain uska kuch andaaza hain bhi aapko?

**Chand chheentein udaa ke jo gaya**

Daya was looking towards him with extreme pride and honour in his eyes while Abhijeet continued in same strong tone...

Abhijeet: aap yeh pooch rahe the na ki kya khoya hain maine? Main apni zindagi ki sabse badi cheez kho chuka hoon aapki bete ki wajah se... apni pehchaan... pehchaan, jo ek insan ki jeene ka sabse ahem cheez hain, uska guroor hain... woh hi cheen liya aapki ladle ne mujhse... use maaf kar doon main?

**Chhapaak se pehchaan le gaya**

He wiped away some tear drops of water which had came out from his eyes and continued...

Abhijeet: aapko maloom hain ek insan ke zindagi mein uski chehre ki kya keemat hota hain? Pata hain aapko, jab main pehle raastein pe nikalta tha tab mujhe dekhke log kehte the ki dekho senior inspector Abhijeet jaa raha hain... aur ab? Mera chehra mera guroor tha jo ki sirf aapki bete ki wajah se barbaad hua hain... aur main use itni asaani se maaf kar doon?

**Ek chehra gira**

Aap ko to is baat ki ehsaas bhi nahin hogi ki maine kya khoya hain warna aap mujhse yeh kabhi na kehti... ek kaam kijiye, aap ghar jake apne begunaah bete ki chehre pe acid dal dijiye... phir uski jo cheenkh hogi, woh sun kar aap mehsoos karna ki is hadse ki wajah se mujhe aur mere apno ko kitni takleefon ka saamna karna pada hain... nahin madam, maine us Surya ke wajah se apni ek bohot keemti cheez khoyi hain... aur main use kabhi maaf nahin karunga...

**Jaise mohra gira**

Meri zindagi pe, meri khushiyon pe jispe sirf aur sirf mera haq tha, sab par grahan laga diya hain aapki bete ki ek gunaah ne... aapne jise galti kaha na madam, woh galti nahin balki gunaah hain... aur agar main police case kar doon na to use saat saal ki jail aur saath mein fine dena padega... lekin nahin, itni asaani se main apni khushi cheene wale ko maaf nahin karunga...

**Jaise dhoop ko grahan lag gaya**

Samajh kya rakha hain aapne mujhe? Main janta hoon ki main aapke saath badtameezi kar raha hoon, jo shayad mujhe nahin karna chahiye magar main kya karu? Aapki Surya ki dali huyi woh tezaab ki chheetain na sirf mera chehra jala diya, balki uski parivar ke liye mere dil se har ek emotions ko bhi nikal phenka hain... agar aap jaisi koi maa, mujhe isse pehle vinti karti, to main shayad maan bhi jata magar ab nahin... usne meri pehchaan cheeni hain to main bhi us Surya ka chain cheenunga...

**Chhapaak se pehchaan le gaya**

Aur aap tab keh rahi thi na ki is sab ke peeche zimmeda main hoon? Nahin madam, zimmedar main nahin, zimmedar aap hain, zimmedar aap jaise aur sabhi maa pitayein hain jo khuddki aulad ki galti ko sudharne ki jagah, us pe parda dalne ki koshish karte rehte hain... aaj agar aap Surya ko idhar lake mujhse maafi mangwate, to shayad... shayad main use maaf bhi kar deta, lekin aap to is sab ke baad bhi usi ki tarafdari kar rahe hain... apni aulad pe bharosa rakhna acchi baat hain, magar iska matlab yeh nahin hain ki har baar aapki aulad begunaah ho...

**Na chaah, na chaahat koi**

Galti aapki aulad ki bhi ho sakti hain madam. Aur yeh muhabara to aapne suna hi hoga ki dusro ko galti nikalne se pehle khud ki daribaan mein jhankna chahiye... aur mujhe umeed hain ki aap bhi aaj ki baad aisa hi karenge... kal mera Operation hain... mujhe rest karna hain ab... so Good Bye.

He went to his bed and laid down with closed eyes without paying anymore heed about the outsider woman present there. Daya too sat beside him and began to pat his forehead gently after throwing an irritated gaze towards Mrs. Singh Randhawa.

Mrs. Singh Randhawa was starring towards Abhijeet with wide open eyes. She could never expect that an acid attack victim like Abhijeet would dare to answer her like this. From her son, she had heard that Abhijeet was very much emotional and sensitive towards aged woman like her, and she was sure that she would manage to convince him by applying the method of emotional blackmailing... but she had never expected to return empty handed.

**Hath mein andhera**

She turned back and went out from the room while Abhijeet's eyes were still floating in front of her eyes. Eyes which contained firmness... the eyes which contained strength... the pair of eyes which contained anger... those deep brown eyes which contained extreme hatred for her son. Now she knew that perhaps her son's punishment was too close. Those eyes had really made it clear.

**Aur ankh mein iraada**

She came out from the hospital building, took out her mobile from her purse and made a call to someone. When the call got accepted, she said in strong tone...

Mrs. Singh Randhawa: hello Surya... mom bol rahi hoon...

Surya: haan mom... kaam hua kya?... mana us Abhijeet ne? Ya phir se is Daya ne tang lada di beech mein?

Mrs. Singh Randhawa: kaam to nahin hua Surya... magar Daya ke wajah se nahin... Abhijeet ke wajah se hi... usne hi saaf mana kar diya...

Surya(in shock): kya? Mom maine kaha tha na ki Abhijeet bohot hi emotional hain aapki umar ki auraton ko leke... humne plan kiya tha na ki use emotional blackmail karke apna kaam nikalwa lenge... ek kaam nahin hota hain aap se...

Mrs. Singh Randhawa: shut up Surya! Maine puri koshish ki thi... magar ab Abhijeet badal chuka hain... woh ab bohot strong ho chuka hain... meri baat mano to Surya ki tum ab underground ho jaao... aur haan yeh SIM card tum abhi ke abhi destroy kar do... aur isi waqt kahin underground chalr jaao... kahin woh Abhijeet aur Daya ke admi tumhare peeche lag gaya na to bach nahin paoge tum...

Surya: theek hain... aap keh rahi hain is liye main underground ho raha hoon... bye mom.

Mrs. Singh Randhawa: aur ek baat Surya... Abhijeet ka peecha chod do tum... main tumhare badle ki feelings ko samajh rahi hoon magar ab kuch nahin kar sakte... tum Abhijeet ko tod chuke the... magar woh shayad phir se khada hone ki koshish kar chuka hain... ab tumhe bhag jana hoga... all the best Surya... bye...

Surya: ok mom bye...

She cut the call and walked out from the hospital campus with rapid steps. All the conversation was noticed by a person, hiding behind a pillar. After her departure, he took out a mobile and made a call to someone with...

Person: hello... woh call trace hua? Tumhe to exact location bata diya tha na caller ka...

Other side: nahin... agar challis second aur baat chalta to zaroor trace kar leta... 3 minute nahin hua tha...

Person: ok koi baat nahin... hum Surya ko zaroor pakad hi lenge... main abhi Daya sir ko inform kar deta hoon...

* * *

**After Three Days...**

Abhijeet was sitting on the bed in half lying position, with his face covered with thick bandage. His hand was being grabbed by Daya's hand. Daya was sweating profusely while Abhijeet was relaxed. He turned this head towards Daya and said with a smile...

Abhijeet: Daya... itna pareshan kyun ho rahe ho yaar? Kya bura hoga aur? Jitna bura already mere saath ho chuka hain, uske baad aur kya hoga? Balki accha hi hoga...

Daya(in irritated tone): haan jaise ki tumhe to pehle se hi pata haina? Yaad haina doctor ne kya kaha tha? Aur chaar surgery karna hoga tumhare face pe... tab jake behter hoga...

Abhijeet(with smile): facial reconstruction surgery hain Daya... waqt to lagega hi na? Just chill!... ab to sirf pehla surgery hi hua hain...

The conversation could have continued till long but it stopped as the doctor entered the cabin, where Abhijeet was kept. Daya left Abhijeet's hand immediately and Abhijeet sat up straight. The doctor came closer to the bed with a soft smile and a cheerful...

Doctor: good morning Mr. Abhijeet. Good morning Mr. Daya

Duo too wished good morning to him. Now the doctor handed a packet to Abhijeet and said...

Doctor: Abhijeetji aaj aapki zindagi ka ek bohot important din hain... aur main chahta hoon ki aap... (pointing towards the packet)... ise bhi phir se apni zindagi mein shamil kar lijiye aaj... main janta hoon ki aap iska istemal karna chod chuke hain...

Abhijeet(in confused tone): kya hain yeh doctor?

The doctor: khud hi kholke dekh lijiye...

Abhijeet opened the packet and the very next moment, got extremely shocked seeing the content. A shocked whisper came out from his mouth as...

Abhijeet: yeh!

END OF THE CHAPTER

* * *

**So what could might be the thing? Why it made Abhijeet so shocked? Abhijeet had decided to leave for Delhi... will he really leave? Can he re-join CID again? If yes, then how? What will be the consequences of his journey to Delhi? Will he land in more trouble there? Will Surya leave Abhijeet forever or will he plan to backstab? Can Duo punish Surya and his gang? Stay tuned to know more.**

* * *

**Guest**: dear I know that you are angry on me. But what could I do also? I really had not expected this type of natural disaster. Actually, the Cyclones generally hit Bangladesh after passing through the side of West Bengal, but Umpun directly hit West Bengal. And our infrastructures are not so strong to repair everything instantly. So sorry for the late dear. And thank you for the review.

**Guest**: you got nearly a heart attack! OMG! Thank you for the review.

**Guest**: well future is really unpredictable! Btw thank you for the review.

**Guest**: I will surely follow your instructions. Thanks for both your concern and the review

**Guest**, **Guest**, **Abhinidhi**, **PerfectAbhi** and **PoojaAbhiDeewani**: dear sorry for the slap, but Abhijeet sir uses so much of irritating words like suicide, destroyed life here which is normal for him but it is not so pleasant for his dear ones, so to punish him the slaps too are necessary. Because sometimes not words, but force becomes necessary to teach what is right and what is wrong. And your concept about story being slow, I accept it but I want to show each and every feeling and emotions of Abhijeet sir here which is too much slow. Investigation will not be present much but I assure you that Surya will be punished, he will get double punishments. Now happy? Thanks for the reviews.

By the way, is there anybody here who loves, likes or supports Surya and his mother's point of view? His/ her reviews will not be deleted.

* * *

Next will be after **1035** reviews.

Next update will be of the story **Lamhe**, if I remain alive.😟😟😟

And I am not joking.

* * *

Please read and review

Thanks to each and every reviewers

With love and regards

Yours Nikita


	27. Chapter 27

The doctor looked towards him in firm gaze and said with the same firmness in his voice...

The doctor: haan yeh... sheesha... mirror... aap aaj ke baad ise bhi apne zindagi mein phir se shamil karenge jaise aapne apni himmat aur khushiyon ko kiya hain...

Abhijeet did not reply anything but kept starring towards the mirror silently. Then he kept the mirror aside with a low...

Abhijeet: doctor please... mujhse nahin hoga...

The doctor now signalled Daya, who nodded a bit and then sat beside Abhijeet while grabbing his hand with...

Daya: kyun nahin hoga Abhi? Zaroor hoga...

Abhijeet: Daya please... main jab bhi mere is jale huye chehre ko dekhta hoon to mujhe mere asli chehre ki yaad aa jata hain... mujhe bohot takleef hota hain tab Daya please baat ko samjho...

Daya(in calm tone): main to samajh raha hoon Abhi par tum samajh nahin rahe ho... kab tak bhagoge tum is sach se? Khudke chehre se? Apne aap se? Yeh tumhara is tarah sheesha na dekhna kya tumhari kamzori ko hi saabit nahin karta Abhijeet?

Abhijeet(in firm tone): Daya please... tum jante ho ki main kamzor nahin hoon... is dard ka, is takleef ka saamna karne ki kabiliyat hain mujh mein...

Daya: yeh himmat jo tumne abhi dikhaya na boss, bas iski hi ek choti si hissa tumhe phir se istemal karna hoga... aur main yeh janta hoon ki tum yeh zaroor kar sakoge... kyun main in saalon mein dekh chuka hoon ki agar tum kuch than lo, to namumkin ko bhi asaani se mumkin kar sakte ho... air yakeen mano, jo dard tum peechle kuch mahino se bardash karke ek baar phir se aone pairon mein khada hone ki taraf kadam badha rahe ho na, agar woh dard mere hisse mein aaya hota to main shayad kab ka haar maan liya hota... aur phir ab to tum theek ho rahe ho... ab kis cheez ka dar? Ab zindagi ki ek nayi raah khulne wala hain tumhare liye... _(__**A\N**__: Daya sir is only motivating Abhijeet sir, I did not mean to say him weak than Abhijeet sir. For me, duo is equally strong)_

**Ruk jana nahin tu kahin haar ke****...**

Abhijeet silently kept staring towards him and then picked up the mirror in his hand with a calm yet strong...

Abhijeet: aaj aap mere bandages kholenge na doctor? Khol dijiye... main taiyar hoon...

**Kaanton pe chalke**

The doctor smiled broadly and Daya stood up from Abhijeet's bed. The doctor signalled him to leave the place as he wanted Abhijeet face himself all by himself at this important of his life. He just wanted to him to fight all of his agonies himself and then to face the world in an extremely strong attire... because he knew that in this cruel world, it was the fighter person who was able to survive. The world or the society had never cared for any weak person, who had lost the race. It only loved to praise the winner. And victory was gained by struggle only, not by tears or requests.

**Milenge saaye bahaar ke**

The doctor slowly began to unwrap the bandage tied around his face while Abhijeet closed his eyes. Not due to fear, but due to extreme anxiety. And he himself did not know the reason behind the anxiety... he had accepted this bitter truth of his life, had learnt to live with this burnt face... then why?

**O raahi, o raahi**

**O raahi, o raahi**

The doctor finally removed the cotton gauzes from his face and said in soft tone...

The doctor: ab aap aankein khol sakte hain Mr. Abhijeet... ho gaya...

Abhijeet slowly opened his eyes as he felt cold breezes blew across his face. He touched his face a bit and then picked up the mirror. He brought it at the level of his face and then looked at it... towards the shadow of his own face!

**Sooraj dekh ruk gaya hain**

It was a face with no eyebrows and was totally blackish. But the burnt cells over his face was removed now. And his face had become totally smooth. The scaly structure of his face was no more present. It all had been removed! But it was totally blackish. But it was recognizable that it was the face of him... The burnt marks had not faded away. But it was much better than before.

**Tere aage jhuk gaya hain**

A teary smile appeared on Abhijeet's face as he looked through the mirror. His face! His own face, which he himself was unable to recognize some days ago also, was now much better... much presentable! He could easily relate himself with the face present in the mirror! Yes... it was he! Abhijeet Srivastava!

**Jab kabhi aise koi mastana**

Some tear drops came out from his eyes as his happiness meant no bound today! He touched his face and after so many days, he could feel that touch from the core of his heart. He did not know how he was feeling exactly! He was feeling that he was seeing his own face after so many days and this feeling was providing him an extreme sooth. He began to fondle his face and tears were running from his eyes like stream!

Finally he hugged the mirror around his chest and burst out into tears. He began to cry loudly with loud screams. He led himself fall down on the pillow and continued to cry madly! His tears and his scream were clearly indicating how happy he was today!

**Nikle hai apni dhun mein deewana**

Daya rushed entered the cabin, listening his crying voice and got shocked seeing Abhijeet crying such madly and the doctor standing there, beside the bed with a broad smile over his lips! He looked towards the doctor who signalled him to go near Abhijeet with a smiling face.

Daya went near Abhijeet and put his hand over his shoulder with a hesitating...

Daya: boss!

In response, Abhijeet sat up with a jerk and hugged him tightly. He was still crying but now a sweet smile had appeared in his teary face. Daya was really understanding through what Abhijeet might be going through just now, so he did not interfere and let him cry because he had now understood that his buddy was really happy today!

**Shaam suhani ban jaate hain**

He waited with patience until Abhijeet stopped his crying. He felt that he was not crying anymore, but was still sobbing. He smiled and began to rub his back softly with...

Daya: bas bas... aur rote nahin... ab to hasne ki din hain Abhi... shant ho jaao...

Abhijeet nodded and separated himself from Daya while wiping away his tears. He then grabbed the doctor's hands with a happy and gratified...

Abhijeet: thank you doctor... aap nahin jante hain ki aapne mujhe kitni badi khushi diya hain aaj... mujhe na jane kab se is din ka intezaar tha... thank you doctor... thank you very much... thanks a lot...

**Din intezar ke**

The doctor smiled at him and said in soft tone...

The doctor: yeh to bas shurwat hain sir... ab se aap bas aise hi khush rahenge... sab kuch theek ho jayega dheere dheere...

Abhijeet nodded with a big smile while Daya pressed his palm slightly, assuring him of all being turned into normal slowly and gradually. Abhijeet too smiled at him.

* * *

After a week...

At 7:30 PM

Daya climbed upstairs to the terrace and found Abhijeet standing there, attaching his elbows with the railing of the terrace. He went beside him and stood there, beside him, attaching his back with the railing. Both remained standing there silently for a while until Daya spoke up in low tone...

Daya: kab flight hain kal?

Abhijeet(in low tone): subah... 7:20 baje... wahan landing hoga 9:45 baje agar sab kuch theek raha to...

Daya: oh!

Again a deep silence prevailed between them. None of them did not speak anything, though they had many things to say. But they did not know how to open up in front of each other. They were silent... just witnessing the passing moments... wishing to stop them.

**Aye jaate hue lamhon****  
****Zara thehro, zara thehro**

Daya again initiated to speak with...

Daya: packing ho gaya hain?

Abhijeet only nodded while still thinking whether he was taking the right decision of leaving the city or not? Though he had prepared himself mentally for this, but still his heart was breaking thinking about the upcoming future.

**Main bhi to chalta hoon**

Finally, he could not bear the doubt anymore and asked in doubtful tone..

Abhijeet: Daya... kya main sahi kar raha hoon?

Daya looked towards him with a jerk. He really did not have any answer of this question as he himself was anxious due to this same question. So he remained looking towards the darkness ahead with fixed gaze. Abhijeet again said in low tone...

Abhijeet: sirf ek raat aur... phir ek anjaan shahar... ek anjaan jagah

Daya: kya tum is faisle se khush ho Abhi?

Abhijeet(in absentminded tone): shayad...

Daya: agar tumhe is faisle se khushi nahin hain, to le kyun rahe ho?

Abhijeet(in confused tone): to kya mujhe peeche hat jana chahiye? Ticket cancel kar dena chahiye?

Daya now faced Abhijeet with a soft yet firm...

Daya: woh tumhara faisla hona chahiye Abhi... main bas itna kehna chahta hoon ki agar tum koi faisla le lete ho to tumhe us par afsos nahin, balki guroor hona chahiye... tum samjh rahe ho na main kya kehna chahta hoon? Tum bas apne faisle pe are rehna chahiye... aur haan, yeh bhi yaad rakhna ki tum chahe jo bhi faisla loge, main humesha tumhare saath hoon...

Abhijeet smiled towards him and held his palm softly. Daya too pressed it lightly without any words. Abhijeet too did not say anything but remained starring towards the floor of the terrace silently for some times. Finally he spoke...

Abhijeet: to humare pass ab sirf aaj raat ki waqt hain... tumhare saath sirf aaj ki ek raat hi beeta sakta hoon main?

Daya tightened his grip on his palm with a soft...

Daya: Hey Abhi! Kya hua yaar? Baat to aise kar rahe ho jaise tum humesha ke liye jaa rahe ho mujhe chod kar? Aisa thodi na hain yaar... tum to wapas aa jaoge... waise aaoge na?

Abhijeet looked towards him with an irritating gaze and...

Abhijeet: kya Daya? Matlab kuch bhi haan? Maine kaha haina ki main aa jaunga wapas jab mujhe sahi lagega?... (in emotional tone)... mujhe bas tab tak ka waqt chahiye Daya...

**Zara unse milta hoon**

Daya smiled with a shrug. But he could sense that his heart was bursting in pain while doing all these, still he kept the smile unharmed over his lips. Abhijeet too could sense this, but he did not say anything. Because they really did not need any words for understanding each other feelings. And what could he do also, in this situation?

After some minutes, both climbed downstairs and went to bed after completing dinner, still silently, but the night was not so easy to be spent. The angel of sleep did not give her favour to any pair of the eyes tonight! Both the pairs of eyes remained wide opened and it was more painful than those nights, when both had to remain awaken for each... one due to extreme mental pain and another for being the support of his buddy! And today... words had ceased between these two. Though they wanted to share each other's feelings and pains, still no lips was ready to open tonight!

**Jo ek baat dil mein hai unse kahoon**

But was the reason behind this?

Was not Daya happy that his Abhi took a decision of building a separate personality after coming out from his shadow? No, it was wrong! Rather than he was happy that at last, his Abhijeet had taken a firm decision and was acting accordingly, first time after that incident...

Was Abhijeet wishing that Daya would come and stop him from leaving? No, rather than he was happy that there was at least someone in this world, who still supported him in his every decisions...

No...

Just Nothing...

How many nights were there in this twenty years? Seven thousand three hundred and four nights! So many nights! They had spent so many nights in this precious relationship! And now, there was going to be a separation in this relationship! And none of them knew about the duration of this separation.

**To chaloon, to chaloon, to chaloon..**

So much love...

So much care...

So much concern...

Playing tantrums, teasing, small quarrels, pushing away file works to the other's shoulders...

So many memories... was it easy to move away from all of them within a single second? No... it was not!...

How would they live without each other?

**To chaloon, to chaloon**

Daya felt his eyes had gone moist thinking about tomorrow? It had been three months since they had rescued Abhijeet from Surya's imprisonment, with a full burnt face... he could again see those memories floating in front of his eyes.

**Unke chehre ki yeh narmiyan**

The day when he had seen Abhijeet first time after that incident...

The day when he had saved Abhijeet from ACP sir's scolding for throwing away his food...

The day when Abhijeet had seen his face first time after that incident...

The day when Abhijeet had faced humiliation from their neighbours...

The day when they had left Aashiyana...

The day when Abhijeet had faced the enquiry in Headquarters...

And finally the day when Abhijeet had seen his face for the first time after plastic surgery...

So many memories!

And most importantly, the touch on each other's hairs while being in pain... the touch which had never failed to provide sooth.

**Unki zulfon ki yeh badliyan**

He had never left his hand during all these... and Abhijeet too had kept his hand held tightly whenever he needed. In that situation of his life too, he had tried his best to remain beside him. And he was not ashamed of admitting that he too could have broken down during that horrible period if Abhijeet had not kept his hand in his hands!

Abhijeet too felt warm thin streams running down by the corner of his eyes as he was lying on his bed silently, with closed eyes. He just wiped away them but they were disobedient tonight. He sat up on the bed and pulled up a pillow on his lap, while some memories of past three months came in front of his closed eyes...

The first night he had spent in the hospital after being rescued by his team from Surya's den... he could remember very lightly that Daya had cried the whole night sitting beside him while he was in half conscious state due to effect od sedatives...

The nights of his sleeplessness...

The nights of his pain...

The nights of his nightmares...

The nights of their togetherness...

Whenever he had opened his eyes in pain, he had found a pair of black eyes was staring towards him... with love... and with trust...

**Unki aankhon ke roshan diye**

He could never deny his brother's role during this dark period of his life. He had become his father who scolded him or beat him at his mistakes, had become his mother who had always soothed him every time when he showed his pain and played the roles of brother and best friend too well, with whom he could share all of his pains and secrets.

And those soothing words from those pink cute lips!

**Unke hothon ki yeh surkhiyan**

He was really grateful to Daya whatever he had done for him during this period. But he could take this not anymore. He wanted to create a separate identity and personality for himself, totally being independent from Daya's shadow!

As now he _never_ wanted to hear from any of his opponents...

"**Tum jo kuch bhi ho, Daya ke wajah se ho... tumhara apna koi wajood hi nahin hain"**

Because he really could not trust anyone from the core of his heart now. Neither any stranger nor any dear one!...

Like Dr. Salunkhe!

Like ACP Sir!

Abhijeet just sighed. He got down from the bed and went to the window with simple and genuine thought running in his mind as...

"**Life is the most simple thing in this world, but it is this very life which is the most complicated thing in this world."**

He picked up a small photo frame from the table and began to fondle it where the phone call taken place some days ago came to his mind. The caller was none other than Dr. Salunkhe.

_After dinner, Abhijeet was sitting in his bedroom with a book open in his hand. Daya had gone to bed already. And he too feeling very much sleepy. At that situation, his mobile had rang. A smile appeared on his face as he accepted the call with..._

_Abhijeet: hello Doctor sahab, bataiye kaisa jaa raha hain aaj kal aapka..._

_Dr. Salunkhe: main theek hoon Abhijeet... bas bohot miss kar raha hoon tumhe lab mein..._

_Abhijeet: kya doctor sahab, jab lab jata tha tab to bhagane ke liye betaab hote the, aur ab miss kiya jaa raha hain... haan?_

_Dr. Salunkhe: kya tum bhi! Accha yeh batao, phir se kab aa rahe ho bureau?_

_Abhijeet: maloom nahin... shayad kabhi nahin... is DCP Chitrolle par mujhe bilkul bhi yakeen nahin hain..._

_Dr. Salunkhe: iska matlab tumhara naukri... chodo Daya ka job to rahega... sirf do log hi to ho tum dono... chala loge theek se hi..._

_Abhijeet frowned a bit as Dr. Salunkhe's this unintentionally spoken sentence stuck in his ear. He said in calm tone..._

_Abhijeet: nahin doctor sahab... mere pass mere apne savings bhi hain... _

_Dr. Salunkhe: jo bhi ho Abhijeet, ab to tumhara responsibility Daya ko lena hoga... haina?_

_He burst out into laughter as he thought that he had cracked a good joke. But this was not a joke for Abhijeet, it made him think something. Then he said..._

_Abhijeet: nahin doctor sahab, mujhe kahin aur job mil hi jayega... sochiye mat..._

_Dr. Salunkhe: arey bhai umar dekho apni... ab kahan job milega? Aur har koi Daya thodi na hota hain Abhijeet, jo is halat mein bhi tumhe apna laga?_

_Abhijeet was now really feeling irritated but he could not answer rudely because he knew what Dr. Salunkhe was saying was truth. He was now totally dependent on Daya. Though Dr. Salunkhe said it through joke, but some days later, others would gossip about it. He was really thinking about it when he again heard Dr. Salunkhe's voice as..._

_Dr. Salunkhe: kya hua Abhijeet? Chup kyun ho gaye? Bura lag gaya kya tumhe? Arry main to bas mazak kar raha tha... yunh hi... arey sorry yaar... main kya nahin janta ki Daya tumse kitna pyar karta hain? Woh tumhare bare mein kuch bura soch hi nahin sakta... mazak tha woh sab... chodo bhi..._

_Abhijeet: haan woh to theek hain... mujhe na actually bohot neend aa rahi hain... good night Salunkhe sahab..._

_Dr. Salunkhe: good night beta... so jaao... Daya ne dawai de di hain kya tumhe?_

_Abhijeet(in firm tone): nahin... maine khud liya hain... good night..._

_He disconnected the call and went to bed, still thinking about what Dr. Salunkhe said. He could not sleep a bit that night as those words were continuously ringing in his ears. _

_Since the next day, he started to search for job online and began to give interviews with them only who were ready to accept him as their employee. _

_And finally he got this job..._

**Sab unke hain jalve**

He knew that this is his own war and he would have to fight it alone.

And he was ready for the fight. And he knew that also that he was not alone. Daya would be beside him in this war also. He did not know the real reason for the fight, but he would always support him... he knew.

**Main chalne se pehle**

And it was the last night of comfort before the war began. He would step alone to fight alone. He would have to... and he would.

* * *

Next Morning...

At 6:30 AM

Daya and Abhijeet were standing in the domestic lounge of Chatrapti Shivaji Airport. Abhijeet had luggage in his hand while Daya had his car keys in hand. Both were standing silently, gripping each other's hands tightly and with closed eyes. Perhaps it was their attempt to collect new stamina and courage for the upcoming struggle of _their_ life.

**Saanson mein, aankhon mein**

After a while they opened his eyes and Daya patted Abhijeet's back lightly with a soft...

Daya: wahan jake rahoge tum? Kuch intejaam kiya ki nahin?

Abhijeet: nahin... wahan blind school wale hi mujhe wahan ki hostel mein rehne denge... bas wahin reh lunga...

Daya(in concerned tone): Abhi... main jaun kya wahan? Tumhe adjust karne mein problem to nahin hogi na?

Abhijeet(with a smile): baccha nahin hoon main Daya... (in firm tone)... aur na hi kamzor hoon...

Daya: maine aisa kab kaha Abhi? Tum wahan akele...

Abhijeet: main wahan akela kahan hone wala hoon Daya? Mere saath tum honge na wahan, arey bhai hum contact mein rahenge yaar... aur humare dosti ke yaadein bhi to hain... kya yeh kaafi nahin hain? Aur phir?

**Khwaabon mein, yaadon mein**

Daya(in confused tone): phir?

Abhijeet: Delhi door nahin hain Daya... agar zyada yaad aaya to udke aa jaunga... tum bhi aana wahan... maze karenge bohot... aur mere plastic surgeries bhi to baki hain... main humesha ke liye thodi na jaa raha hoon... main zaroor wapas aaunga Daya...

Both shared a warm hug and then both simultaneously stepped towards their own destinations with firm steps without even an about turn. Because they knew very clearly that if anyone of them had an about turn, everything would end. Abhijeet went towards the check in counter and Daya went towards the quallis, parked outside the airport.

**To chaloon, to chaloon**

**To chaloon, to chaloon, to chaloon**

Abhijeet was sitting inside the aeroplane, attaching his seat belt properly, when an air hostess arrived and asked him in polite tone...

Air hostess: excuse me... are you Mr. Abhijeet Srivastava?

Abhijeet(in confused tone); yes... what is the matter?

Air hostess: we have a message for you. Someone has given us to hand over it to you

Abhijeet took the piece of paper and unfolded it but the message just made him spell bound.

END OF THE CHAPTER

* * *

**So what could be the message? Who might have given it to Abhijeet? What would Abhijeet do reading it? What would be Daya's next step? Would Abhijeet return ever? How Abhijeet will punish Surya? Stay tuned to know more.**

* * *

**Sikha** **Di**: di I did not consider the whole journey of CID while writing that. I only considered only this story. And it can not be denied that Daya had really supported Abhijeet sir since he had faced all these. So I meant such. Thank you for the review.

**Trio** **Fan**: itna bhi shak na kiya karo dear... bechara doctor... thanks for the review

* * *

Next will be after **1065** reviews.

The start of something big will come there.

* * *

Please read and review

Thanks to each and every reviewers

With Love and Regards

Yours Nikita


	28. Chapter 28

The air hostess noticed his expressions carefully and asked in polite tone...

Air hostess: is everything alright sir? Do you need anything?

Abhijeet smiled towards her and managed to nod positively with a soft...

Abhijeet: no madam, I am perfectly alright.

She left the place after wishing him while Abhijeet shifted his gaze again towards the paper which contained a very much shocking news for him from Surya as...

"_Main jaa raha hoon Abhijeet tumhare zindagi se, par mujhe na to mere kiye pe koi afsos hain aur na hi maine tumhe kabhi maaf kar sakta hoon, lekin mujhe ab tumse badla lene mein koi dilchaspi nahin raha kyun ki mujhe maloom hain maine tumhare zindagi ko puri tarah barbaad kar chuka hoon aur tum mujhse dar kar hi Mumbai se bhag rahe ho. Good Bye Abhijeet. Kabhi mera yaad aaye to khudki shakal sheeshe mein dekh lena jee bharke"_

Abhijeet crimpled the piece of paper, dropped it on the floor of the Airbus and opened the magazine kept for him after attaching earphones in his ears while turning a song on. During this, a soft smile was playing over his lips as he could see the other passengers of the plane, including the those two who were sitting beside him, were looking towards him with a strange eyes and whispering between themselves. He enjoyed this as he had become habituated with this type of glances and whispers.

The flight took off in the sky after the announcement. Abhijeet looked outside the window and waved a bit to bade farewell to his ever known city and the person, whom he knew being stood outside the airport with his gaze fixed towards the blue sky above him. He smiled and whispered...

Abhijeet: good bye Mumbai. Good bye Daya.

**Lambi lambi umariya ko chodo**

The flight flew towards the sky of Delhi swiftly. Some tear drops rolled down from his eyes after the flight disappeared from the limit of his gaze. He bit his lips a bit and whispered...

Daya: Good Bye Abhijeet. Tumhe ek zindagi ke liye all the best yaar.

None knew that at the same moment, two drops of tear fell from two pairs of eyes simultaneously, and somewhere in the same pain.

**Pyar ki ik ghadi hai badi**

Days passed away and life too flew away swiftly. But two lives of this world had got distracted somewhere. Nothing was getting tuned properly. As if, any link of these two lives had broken down badly. The two best buddies Daya and Abhijeet was just spending his life, not living it.

**Zindagi ki na toote ladi**

Externally nothing was wrong between them. They spent their days with a fixed smile playing over their lips. They ate normally, interacted people smartly and followed the regular routine very attentively, but still... nothing was like before.

**Pyar kar le ghadi do ghadi**

Daya was waking up early and reporting in the bureau in proper time after having breakfast and doing his work attentively. He was still investigating the cases, breaking the doors and slapping the criminals. Every thing was seemed to be okay in his life.

Abhijeet was teaching the students, taking care of them and helping others. He was taking proper care of himself too, he never skipped any meal or missed any dose of the medicines and attended online counselling sessions with Dr. Anurag. And every thing was seemed to be okay in his life too.

But words seemed to be stopped between them... They talked to each other rarely now.

As now they had nothing to talk about...

**Lambi lambi umariya ko chhodo**

It was a fine day in CID Mumbai bureau when each and every officers were working in respective desks. But ACP sir seemed to be busy in his mobile, talking with someone, in his cabin. Now he stood up with...

ACP sir: accha accha theek hain... itna pareshan hone ki zaroorat nahin hain...main dekhta hoon...

He came out from his cabin and went to Daya' desk with a formal...

ACP sir: Daya woh tumne peechle case ki file work complete kar liya na? Zara dikhao...

Daya took out the file and forwarded it to ACP sir silently. He grabbed it and casually asked...

ACP sir: waise tumne lunch to kar liya na? Ya abhi tak bhookhe ho?

Daya: haan sir... main gaya tha cafeteria kuch der pehle. Freddy aur Purvi ke saath... kha liya maine...

ACP sir smiled, went back in his cabin and again attached the mobile with his ears with...

ACP sir: ho gayi na tasalli? Sun liya na tumne ki usne kha liya... tumne kha liya Abhijeet?

Abhijeet: haan woh jaa raha hoon abhi... lunch time ho gaya hain yahan...

ACP sir smiled and was about to say something when he heard a knock on the cabin door. He looked up and discovered Daya was standing there. He asked in hesitant tone as he was not ready to see him there...

ACP sir: err... Daya tum yahan?

Daya(in calm tone): haan sir... main bas yeh batane aaya tha ki ab shayad usko tasalli ho gaya hain ki maine lunch kar chuka hoon... ab aap use keh dijiye ki woh bhi ab kha le... der ho chuka hain bohot...

**Pyar ki ek ghadi hai badi**

He left the place with silent steps while ACP sir reattached the mobile with his ears only to find that the call was already disconnected. He sighed and murmured...

ACP sir: yeh dono mujhe postman samajhke rakha hain... har roz khabar dusre ko bhejna padta hain mujhe... inka kuch to karna padega hi... ek dusre ki bina reh nahin sakte yeh dono par pata nahin kyun zid pe adhe hain dono ki dono...

A voice came from the doorstep of his cabin as...

Voice: pyar karte haina ek dusre se... isliye hi...

ACP sir: yeh kaisa rishta hain dono ki beech Salunkhe ki dono ek dusre ki bina reh bhi nahin pate par wapas bhi nahin bulate... kyun kar rahe hain woh dono aisa? Isse to dono mein se koi bhi khush nahin hain...

Dr. Salunkhe(with a small smile): shayad woh dono apni dosti ko azmake dekhna chahte hain Pradyuman... woh dono ek imtihaan mein se guzar raha hain... aur hume un dono ma saath dena hoga yaar... dono hi bohot pareshan hain ek dusre ke liye... aur tum chinta mat karo... woh dono ab bhi ek dusre se bohot pyar karte hain... itna jitna hum donk bhi ek dusre se apni dosti ki khatir nahin kar sakta... yakeen mano, sab kuch theek jayega...

ACP sir: aur tujhe kisne kaha ki main tujhse pyar karta hoon? Chal chal hat, mujhe koi lagav nahin hain tujhse... woh to bas hum yunh hi professionally connected hain warna main to tujhe pehchanta bhi nahin...

Dr Salunkhe: accha?

ACP sir: haan chal chal hat...

* * *

Time flew away swiftly without any special conversation between duo until the date for Abhijeet's second plastic surgery arrived near. Abhijeet caught flight from Delhi and landed in Mumbai with a new enthusiasm in his heart.

He collected his luggage and came out from the airport with rapid steps as his heart was literally dancing in his ribcage with just the thought of meeting his brother after so long. But all his hopes immediately shattered as he saw ACP sir was waiting for him outside the airport with the car. He got very much hurt seeing him instead of Daya, but managed to maintain the smile over his lips with...

Abhijeet: Good Evening sir... kaise hain aap?

ACP sir: main abhi to theek nahin hoon Abhijeet par agar tum mujhe abhi kaske gale laga loge na to abhi bohot accha ho jaunga...

In response, Abhijeet hugged him tightly while ACP sir too hugged him back with same force and a soft yet painful...

ACP sir: I missed you beta... I missed you like anything.

Some tear drops crept in Abhijeet's eyes as he increased his force with a painful...

Abhijeet: I missed you too sir...

Both remained in that position for sometimes with a bright happy smile playing over their lips yet their eyes were totally moist. They were wetting each other's shoulders with small diamonds of tear drops which were very much disobedient to them.

**Un aankho ka hansna bhi kya**

Finally they got separated from each other while ACP sir wiper away Abhijeet's tears with...

ACP sir: yeh kya Abhijeet? Ro kyun rahe ho tum?

Abhijeet: aap bhi to ro rahe haina sir?

ACP sir: haan woh mujhe mera beta itne dino baad wapas jo mila hain... pure teen mahine baad dekh raha hoon tumhe aaj...

Abhijeet: to maine bhi to aaj pure teen mahine baad apni pita ko dekh raha hoon na? Bas isi liye hi aankhe bhar aaya sir...

**Jin aankho mein pani na ho**

ACP sir smiled from the core of his heart and grabbed his hand with...

ACP sir: accha chalo... ab bohot ho gaya rona dhona... ab ghar jake thoda araam kar lena... maine tumhare appointment fixed kar diya hain aaj shaam saat baje Dr Gupta ke saath... woh tumhe check up karenge aur progress dekhenge... phir hume pata chalega ki tum agli operation ke liye taiyar ho bhi ya nahin...

They both got into the car. ACP sir started the car while Abhijeet asked with hesitation...

Abhijeet: ummmmm sir... woh Daya kahan hain?

ACP sir: Abhijeet Daya bureau mein hi hain... use bohot kaam hain isliye nahin aa paya tumhe pick karne...

Abhijeet(with a small nod): oh ok...

He closed his eyes and attached his head with the backrest of the seat. He was feeling an unknown pain in his heart. He had really expected Daya to pick him up from airport but his hope got shattered within a single moment. Somewhere he felt neglected. Perhaps he had lost the precious place in his brother's heart, he thought. But still... he did not asked even a word more about Daya from ACP sir. He was silent.

**Woh javani javani nahin**

He did not realize when they had reached their house as he had already dozed off during the journey. He woke up with a slight push of ACP sir on his arm and sat straight with a jerk while apologizing as...

Abhijeet: sorry sir... mujhe pata hi nahin chala kab mera aankh lag gaya tha...

ACP sir: it's ok Abhijeet... main samajh sakta hoon ki tum bohot tired ho... koi baat nahin... dekho ghar aa gaya hain... tum andar jake fresh hoke theek se rest kar lo...

Abhijeet got down from the car silently along with his luggage and stepped towards the door to unlock it. But stopped and turned towards ACP sir with...

Abhijeet: aap nahin aayenge sir?

ACP sir: nahin Abhijeet... mujhe ab yahan se directly Headquarters jana padega... ek meeting hain... tum jaao aur rest lo...

Abhijeet was really feeling tired so he did not argue but entered the house after bidding farewell to ACP Sir. He unlocked the door behind him and then turned again to have a new look of his house. He took a deep breath as he was really feeling good and much relaxed after returning to his known home again.

**Jiski koi kahani na ho**

He was feeling hungry so he directly went to the kitchen after freshening up session to cook something for himself. But he saw there was a plate kept on the kitchen table already, covered by a plastic plate cover. He smiled to himself and went to it as he knew who might have kept it and for whom.

He wen to it and uncovered it to find that it contained some of his favourite dishes which, he did not why, brought some tear drops in his eyes. Perhaps he was feeling grateful to god for giving him such a priceless relationship as a gift.

**Ooo kahani na ho**

He wiped them away silently and picked up the folded paper kept beside the plate. He read as...

Abhijeet,

Main janta hoon shayad tumne aaj expect kiya tha ki main tumhe airport se pick karne aaunga... par kya karu yaar, bureau mein kaam ki pressure bohot zyada hain... aur phir ab main ek akela senior inspector hoon to mujh par aur bhi zyada pressure hain... lekin tum chinta mat karo... main shaam ko hi aa jaunga... tumhare appointment ke time se pehle hi... hum dono saath mein hi jayenge Dr Gupta se milne... lekin tab tak tum khana khake rest kar lo...

Daya.

Some water drop again fell down from his eyes as he grabbed the letter tightly near his chest. He was really feeling very much relaxed after being assured that Daya would accompany him to the doctor's chamber tonight. After all an acid attack victim too had feelings in his heart, which perhaps this world had never tried to understand.

**Aansoo hain khushi ki ladi**

He enjoyed his lunch with extreme satisfaction and went to bed with a small smile over his lips while his heart was dancing with the expectation of seeing his brother before him after waking up. They would be together once again... after long three months!

**Pyar kar le**

His sleep got disturbed with a loud sound of doorbell. He opened his eyes slowly and immediately sat up with a jerk after realizing that it was already dark outside. He turned on the lights while going to the door to open it while his heart was still dancing as he could guess who the visitor could be...

And his guess was true!

His best friend, his buddy, his brother or his everything... his Daya was waiting outside. He felt his breath struck seeing the ever known face once again before him. He only kept starring towards him while Daya's eyes too was fixed on him only!

**Hoo pyar kar le ghadi do ghadi**

Daya too felt that his breath had struck after seeing the inhabitant of the house before him. He knew that he would be there today and so he had not used him own keys to enter the house as he really wanted to enjoy the feeling of being welcomed in his own house after a long hectic day. He had planned many things to do after he met Abhijeet but he could do nothing now except seeing him with fixed gaze

The eye lock after long three months!

But none tool a step towards each other for a warm hug today. Rather than, Daya smiled amd said in an awkward voice...

Daya: hi Abhijeet... kaise ho?

Abhijeet: hi... main theek hoon... tum... tum bahar kyun khade ho? Andar aao na

He moved aside to make space for him to enter. Daya entered the house while Abhijeet went to kitchen to fetch him a glass of water after...

Abhijeet: tum kaise ho?

Daya took the glass from him with a tired...

Daya: bas chal raha hain zindagi. Woh hi cases, files, mujrim wagera wagera... tumhara batao, kaisa lag raha hain naya job?

Abhijeet took a sip of water from his glass with...

Abhijeet: theek thak hain... par bachche hain bohot pyare, unhi ki sahare kat rahi hain bas... warna woh hi classes, exams, brails wagera wagera. Par tumhare tabiyat kharab hain kya? Tum bohot duble ho gaye ho... Khana pina nahin karte theek se?

Daya: haan woh main... actually bohot pressure haina kaam ki...

Abhijeet only nodded and again silence cover the whole room. Both could not find any topic to talk about. Both remained sitting there silently waiting for anything to happen. Finally Daya took a glance of the wall clock with...

Daya: chalo ab nikalte hain hospital ke liye warna appointment miss ho jayega...

Both of them went out from the house and sat inside the car silently. Daya drove the car while Abhijeet remained sitting in the passenger seat, fixing his eyes outside the window. He was just starring towards the city, not seeing anything while Daya was silently driving the car, sticking his eyes to the road ahead forcefully. His heart was desiring badly to look towards the passenger seat and to hug him tightly but be did not know why he could not do so. He concentrated on the road forcefully for which the incident going on beside him missed his gaze

There was a diversion on the road and Daya took the turn and within sometime Abhijeet became alert looking at the surroundings. They were approaching the house, the place where he was kidnapped. He felt his breathing getting uneasy while beads of sweat appear on his face. He closed his eyes and tried breathing slowly to calm himself. He tried all the relaxing techniques that he had learnt rom her counselling sessions. Usually they worked for him but today as he was at the exact same place and in depressingly familiar surroundings, the methods were proving ineffective. Still he had his eyes shut and then without warning the disturbing images appear in front of his eyes.

He began to take deep breaths as he was again feeling suffocating because he was again feeling that he was returning into the same phase which he had passed in Surya's imprisonment, in that small attic like room. He began to cough badly.

His cough made Daya look towards him and he just shocked to find his brother on the verge of another panic attack. He immediately applied brakes and held him by shoulders, his touch made him open his eyes with a jerk... he looked him in great fear. Daya tried to calm him down by talking to him, asking him to take deep breaths and to look at him. Abhijeet slowly fixed his gaze on his face; he saw his lips moving, got distracted and felt the images were fading away, but still he could not understand what Daya was saying. He felt slightly dizzy and held his head.

Daya parked the car at one side of the road and signalled Abhijeet to get down from the car. Abhijeet opened the lock of the door with sweaty trembling hands while Daya immediately got down and went to Abhijeet's side to help him as he was feeling very much weak.

He made him sit on the bench kept at the side of the road and wiped away those neads of sweats that had appeared on his forehead. Abhijeet looked at him for sometimes. He was touched realizing that Daya still had so much love in his heart for him. Feeling his state on him, Daya asked in soft tone...

Daya: kya hua Abhijeet? Tabiyat zyada kharab lag raha hain kya?

Abhijeet nodded in no and then, all of a sudden, hugged him tightly while hiding his face in his chest. Daya too smiled and hugged him back tightly after closing his eyes with sigh of relief.

**Ae zindagi gale laga le**

They separated with the ringing sound of Abhijeet's mobile. He accepted the call after taking a glance of the caller's name with...

Abhijeet: haan Dr Gupta... hum bas pahochne hi wale hain...

Dr Gupta: ...

Abhijeet(in shock): kya? Kaise?

Dr Gupta: ...

Abhijeet: oh accha... theek hain to hum kal aaye?

Dr Gupta: ...

Abhijeet disconnected the call with a low "accha theek hain" and put the mobile back in his pocket. Daya, who was now watching all these with patience, now came forward with a confused...

Daya: kya hua?

Abhijeet: Daya woh ek problem ho gayi hain... Dr Gupta ka call tha... unki maa abhi kuch der pehle ghar ki sidiyon se gir gayi hain... woh an unke pass jaa rahe hain... aaj humse mil nahin payenge... kal milne bulaya hain unhone... isi waqt...

Daya nodded with...

Daya: chalo theek hain... hum kal jayenge...

Abhijeet(in guilty tone): woh Daya... I am sorry... mere wajah se tum rest bhi nahin le paye theek se... aur ab yeh...

Daya(in soft tone): koi baat nahin Abhijeet... chalo hum ghar chalte hain...

He stepped towards the car when Abhijeet called him from behind with...

Abhijeet: Daya woh... woh kya tum mujhe please beach mein leke jaoge? Bohot din ho gaya samundar dekhe huye...

Daya(without turning): theek hain chalo...

They drove straight to the beach, parked the car aside, left their shoes in the car and stepped towards the beach... silently! None of them knew that they were relishing a similar memory in their brain... together!

**Ae zindagi gale laga le**

_After a long hectic day, duo was passing through the way beside the sea to short cut to reach the home. It was a wet day with occasional rainfall at irregular intervals. They were passing beside the sea, when their car faulted. Daya tried a lot but he could not start the car so he left the attempts with..._

_Daya: bas yeh hi hona baki tha ab... gadi bhi gayi kaam se... ab kya kiya jaye?_

_Abhijeet: karna kya hain? Yahin chod do aur ek cab bula lo... ghar jana haina..._

_Daya: offo Abhi! Tum bohot boring kism ki insan ho... arey kitna romantic weather hain aur hum yunh sea beach mein phanse huye hain, kahan dimag mein kavita aayenge, nahin is bhai sahab ko ghar jane ki padi hain..._

_Abhijeet: woh kya haina Daya, mujhe kavita pasand nahin hain... isliye dimag to kya dil mein bhi nahin aata hain..._

_Daya(in teasing tone): haan dil to full hain tumhari... Tarikaji ne dera jo jamake rakha hain... _

_Abhijeet blushed very badly with..._

_Abhijeet: kya Daya tu bhi!_

_Daya was about to say anything when rainfall started again. Abhijeet began to pull up the windows with..._

_Abhijeet: offo... yeh baarish ko bhi abhi aana tha... Daya tum..._

_His words stopped immediately as he did not find him there, on his seat. He opened his side door a bit and peeped out with..._

_Abhijeet: Day..._

_He could not complete his words as Daya pulled him out in the rain with..._

_Daya: Abhi... kitna mast ki baarish hain dekho..._

_Abhijeet tried to get into the car with an irritated..._

_Abhijeet: arey yeh kya bachpana hain! Gadi mein ghuso jaldi... thand lag jayegi... bukhar aa jayega_

_Daya pulled him towards the sea with..._

_Daya: arey yaar, zindagi mein thoda maza bhi kar lo... kya humesha apna workaholic aur serious qala avtaar dikhate rehte ho?_

_They enjoyed very much in the rain after it. Though Abhijeet objected a bit at first but he too enjoyed splashing in water, getting drenched in the rain and throwing water towards each other. Finally when they managed to began the journey towards home after getting a cab of Abhijeet's informer, he said..._

_Abhijeet: yaar aaj bohot maza aaya... kash yeh sab phir kar pata..._

_Daya: senior inspector Abhijeet, aap to shayad beach mein aana hi nahin chahte the pehle, aur ab yeh..._

_He stopped looking at his brother's famous fiery gaze and managed to say..._

_Daya: accha ok... hum is weekend phir se aayenge yahan..._

_But till the weekend, their life had changed completely!_

Abhijeet and Daya was walking in the beach silently. Daya was busy with his mobile while Abhijeet was looking towards the horizon. Finally he said to Daya...

Abhijeet: kya Daya tum humesha mobile pe lage huye ho? Beach mein aaye ho aur ab bhi kaam?

Daya: ab Abhijeet yeh last message hain... phir enjoy karte hain...

Abhijeet did not say anything but stopped walking. Daya did not notice it and kept walking until Abhijeet let out a little cough to catch his attention. Daya stopped and turned behind as he did not find Abhijeet beside him. Abhijeet walked with a bit fast pace and came beside Daya with...

Abhijeet: tumhe accha nahin laga kya mera aana?

Daya(in shock): nahin to... aisi koi baat nahin hain... (while trying to smile)... main to bohot khush hoon tumhare aane se... aise kyun lag raha hain tumhe?

Abhijeet: kyun ki tum aage aage bhag rahe ho... ruko na... saath mein chalte hain...

Daya(with a sigh): woh kya haina Abhijeet, mujhe humesha tumhare saath hi chalna tha... par tum mujhse peeche reh gaye mujhe adhoora chodke...

**Hum ne bhi tere har ek gam ko**

Abhijeet knew the exact meaning of his words so looked towards him with pain while Daya leot looking towards the horizon where the sea mixed with the sky. Abhijeet sighed with a low...

Abhijeet: chalo ghar chalte hain... der ho raha hain

Daya only nodded and they stepped towards their car with silent steps until Daya's mobile rang. He accepted the call and talked for sometimes. Abhijeet understood that it was his informer's call so he did not say anything but kept starring towards the sea. Daya cut the call with...

Daya: yaar Abhijeet... ek problem aa gaya hain... woh Sid ne mujhe milne bulaya hain... kuch zaroori information dena hain usko...

Abhijeet: koi baat nahin Daya... tum jaao... main cab le lunga...

Daya: nahin woh baat nahin hain... maine use keh diya hain ki mujhe thoda waqt lagega... tum aao, main tumhe ghar drop karke usse milne chala jaunga...

Abhijeet: Daya I will manage... tum pareshan mat...

Daya(in firm tone): Abhijeet... mujhe koi behes nahin chahiye... main tumhare safety aur health ko leke koi compromise nahin kar sakta... tum air journey karke aaye ho... ghar jake rest karoge ab... and I don't want to listen even a word against this.

**Gale se lagaya ****hain... Haina****?**

He stepped towards the car with fast pace while Abhijeet followed him with a small sweet smile playing over his lips.

Abhijeet entered the house and locked the door behind him. Being assured about his safety, Daya drove off with speed as he was unable to hold his tears anymore. He felt a strange emptiness in his life and home since they separated. He had hardly stayed in house especially at night, as he missed his presence the most, when he was all alone. He coaxed his mind to be brave for him and he was happy that he was slowly coming back to normalcy. With great difficulty he had taught himself to accept his absence in his life, yet he still had not succeeded completely and he never would... he knew. Still now he shivered to even think how he would cope the next day after he leaves.

**Ae zindagi gale laga le**

Abhijeet too was feeling guilty with himself for how he had broken Daya's spirit and will to live. All he wished was peace and happiness for him but all he could see was how hard he controlled his true emotions. He himself was battling his demons, he needed him, God how much he loved him! He could not even fathom now that he had seen him, spent time with him, how difficult it would be for him to leave him and go back again.

**Ae zindagi...**

He roamed from room to room, touching furniture, getting memories... mostly sad, of his pain and recovery. He entered his room; it was the same as he left it. Daya had not moved anything in the room. It seemed as if he had never stepped inside even. He opened Daya's room and felt a strange emptiness, he could not even feel his presence in this room at all. He walked over to his desk and opens his diary and flipped through the pages to see them empty since long.

**Hum ne bahane se **

He sighs because he knew how Daya loved to write in his diary. He moved to the wall, the TV set was dusty and unused. It seemed as if he had stopped living, was is just existing.

**Chup ke jamane se**

He wiped his tears and enters the kitchen. Most utensils had hardly been used, the fridge was empty and groceries had not been refilled since long. He sat on the floor, crying softly. But the ringing of his mobile compelled him to wipe away his tears because he felt it was not Daya's name, but it was those pair of eyes, which was flashing on the mobile screen. He accepted the call with...

Abhijeet: haan Daya...

Daya: Abhijeet... mera kaam ho gaya hain, main aa raha hoon wapas. Tum khana order kar do...

Abhijeet(with a small smile): tum khane ki chinta mat karo... bas wapas aao jaldi se... kaafi raat ho gaya hain...

He disconnected the call, wiped away his tears and entered the kitchen with a smile. Some moments later, Abhijeet was seemed to be busy in cooking with whatever little was there in house. He was feeling a strange satisfaction doing this and was very much eager to see Daya's rection when he would taste the food cooked by him, after so many days. He set the food on the oven and moved to his room to freshen up.

**Palkon ke parde main ghar bhar liya**

Daya was driving back home with essential groceries as he knew Abhijeet must had visited to the kitchen, and would be very angry with him after seeing the miserable condition of his favourite kitchen. He parked his car and found his steps getting heavy due to extreme fatigue. He waited next to his car for few minutes, shut his eyes and went to the door. He wss still lost in thoughts, so he slammed the door shut straight into his right hand. His fingers got stuck and start bleeding. He fought the pain and entered the house, using his own keys with a soft...

Daya: uff! Yeh dard!

Abhijeet was applying ointment on his face, when he heard the door opening sound. He rushed outside to find him holding his hand in pain and red drops of blood was trickling on the floor. He immediately ran to him and grabbed his hand with...

Abhijeet: yeh... yeh kya ho gaya Daya? Ruko main first aid box lata hoon...

He got the first aid box, made Daya sit on the sofa and bandaged his wounds after cleaning it. Daya remained starring at him during the whole time. Oh! How loving he looked despite his burnt face, his silky hair, his soft hands, his deep brown eyes, his loving touches. But then Abhijeet looked up and he felt embarrassed. Abhijeet lowered his gaze with...

Abhijeet: tum change kar lo. Main khana lagata hoon..

Daya nodded and went into his room and the very next moment felt his presence. He realized that he had come to his room and had touched his things. He sighed and some moments later, a smile appeared on his lips.

**Tera sahara mil gaya hai zindagi**

Meanwhile Abhijeet had set the dining table and was in the kitchen getting water. Daya came to the room and inhaled the wonderful aroma of food...

Daya: Abhijeet tumne khaana banaya?

Abhijeet: haan…kyun? Roz to tum bahar ka khana khaate ho... aaj ghar ka khaana khao…

Daya smiled at him. Abhijeet too smiled back and served him the food. He tried to eat the same but because of the bandage, he found it extremely difficult to hold the spoon. Abhijeet saw this and immediately cane next to him and took the plate. He started feeding him with his own hands. Daya hesitated but when he his hand closer to his mouth, he opened it. They both did not talk but maintained eye contact and Abhijeet fed him his dinner like a mother feeding a kid. After so many days, Daya had his food so peacefully.

**Tera sahara mil gaya hain zindagi**

After the dinner, he cleared the kitchen and come to Daya's room to wish him goodnight.

Daya: Abhijeet …khaana bahut badhiya banaya tumne..thanks…

Abhijeet: Daya thanks kyun keh rahe ho… is mein thanks ki kya baat hain? Tumne to mujhe aise hi bohot sare tasty khana khilaya hain jab main beemar tha.

Daya looked towards him but said nothing except...

Daya: dawai le lena tum... Good Night.

Abhijeet(with a sigh): Good Night

He came out from there and entered his room. Daya remained starring towards his way for sometime and then turned off the lights with a small sigh. He laid down on the bed and closed his eyes with the hope of having a peaceful sleep but the increasing pain in his hand and his head was not allowing the angel of sleep to come near him. He was really scared with the thought that Abhijeet would return to Delhi soon and he would be left over alone here, in this house, again. And this one single thought had the ability to increase his stress which made his head almost bursting in pain. He stood up with unstable steps in search of medicines.

**Chota sa saya tha**

On the other hand, Abhijeet returned to his room, took his medicines silently and then laid down on the bed. He too closed his eyes but the sleeping angel had decided not to come to him too. A terrible storm of guilt was tearing his heart into pieces. How could he act such selfish? How could he forget that like him, Daya too would not be able to live without his bestie? He had broken Daya's spirit to live and had destroyed him from his core.

**Aankhon mein aaya tha**

He was wiping away his own tears when he heard a loud BANG from Daya's room. He jumped down from the bed and rushed to Daya's room.

Listening the sound, Daya too had realized that he had broken something due to darkness and the dizziness but he could not maintain his balance. He closed his eyes due to extreme pain and let himself... not to the floor... but in the arms of _his_ Abhi!

**Humne do boondon se mann bhar liye**

Abhijeet grabbed Daya tightly and made him lay down on his bed. Daya opened his eyes and tried to sit up with...

Daya: Abhi...Abhijeet tum yahan?

Abhijeet(in anger): shshshshshshsh... chup raho... baat karne se dard badh hata hain...

Daya(in stubborn tone): mujhe koi dard nahin hain...

Abhijeet(in meaningful tone): haan... dekh chuka hoon main...

Daya understood the meaning of his words and said in loud tone...

Daya: matlab kya hain tumhara?

Abhijeet(in loud voice too): kaha na chup chap lete raho...

Daya again laid back silently as he had never been able to fight against this angry tone of his brother. Abhijeet brought a painkiller and made him gulp it down with some water. Then he sat beside him, pressing his head softly. His touch was really mesmerizing. Daya too enjoyed his soothing touch for sometime but all of a sudden he jerked away his hand with a strong...

Daya: Abhijeet tum chale jaao yahan se...

Abhijeet got shocked with this sudden incident. He asked in confused tone...

Abhijeet: kya hua Daya? Thodi der aur sar daba deta hoon na... accha lagega tumko

Daya(in anger): baat ssamajh mein nahin aata hain tumko? Kaha na chale jaao yahan se abhi ke abhi... main theek hoon

Abhijeet: kya hain Daya? Chilla kyun rahe ho? Mujhse koi galti ho gaya kya?

Daya(in moist tone): galti tumse nahin... mujhse ho jayega Abhijeet... main apne aapko rok nahin paunga...

This one single sentence broke the dam of emotions between two hearts. Abhijeet burst out in teary tone...

Abhijeet: to mat roko na Daya... bata do na kya hain tumhara dil mein... mere liye... bas ek baar... main ghut ghut ke jee raha hoon in teen mahino mein... kam se kam mera ghutan to mit jayega... bas ek baar bata do...

**Humko kinara mil gaya hain zindagi**

Daya hugged him hiding his face in his chest and burst out in tears with...

Daya: main sota hoon toh tumhare sapne aate hai Abhijeet... jis mein hum saath hain hum khush hain… main sapne se bahar nahin aana chahta magar jab neend se uthta hoon, dekhta hoon tum mere paas nahin ho... main bilkul akela hota hoon... mujhse bardash nahin hota… aur aaj... tum mere paas ho, mere saath ho… yeh shayad sapna hi hain... agar aaj main soya aur uthne pe tum mere paas nahin ho to main hamesha ke liye toot jaunga... main nahin reh paunga tumhe chodke... tum please wapas aa jaao mere pass...

Abhijeet's eyes become moist with tears while he touched his face with...

Abhijeet: main yahin hoon Daya... tumhare pass... tumhare saath... kahin nahin jaunga main... ab main kabhi Delhi wapas nahin jaunga Daya... yahin rahunga... ab kabhi nahin jaunga wahan...

**Humko kinara mil gaya hain zindagi**

He began to fondle his head and Daya closed his eyes in extreme sooth. He surrendered himself in front of his Abhi as if a baby was surrendering himself in his mother's arms. He felt that Daya was still weeping and those tears were touching his heart. He smiled and began to hum a song softly.

**Ae zindagi gale laga le**

Daya felt relaxed and slowly shifted into peaceful sleep. Abhijeet felt his rhythmic breaths and smiled. Slowly he too got shifted into deep sleep beside Daya with his arms encircled around Daya's sleeping body. Their position was awkward but they were comfortable! Because they were together again!

**Ae zindagi gale laga le**

After three long months!

They were feeling complete now. They had passed the examination taken by the destiny. Their friendship had won. They had won... so they were awarded. They had kept patience and they hot the reward.

**Hum ne bhi tere har ek gam ko**

Life was not so difficult... people just need to keep patience to cross the difficult path way, because the dawn came after the darkest moment of life.

**Gale se lagaya hain****... ****hain na?**

The smiles over both the lips were witness of their mental peace.

* * *

Next Day...

At 2 PM...

Daya closed the file, in which he was working, and leant against his chair with closed eyes. It was lunch time already, so he felt he could relax now. After some moments, he took out his mobile and dialled Abhijeet's number with a smile over his lips.

Abhijeet, who was paying bill in a medicinal shop, felt his mobile ringing. He collected his medicine packet and accepted the call with...

Abhijeet: haan Daya bolo...

Daya: haan Abhi... lunch kar liya na tumne?

Abhijeet: nahin ghar jake karunga...

Daya: ghar jake karunga matlab? Kahan ho tum abhi?

Abhijeet: main humare pass wale supermarket aaya hoon... meri medicines khatam hone wala hain, isliye hi lene aa gaya... aur saath mein kuch groceries bhi

Daya: Abhi! Tum bahar kyun gaye? Mujhe keh dete na? Main le aata...

Abhijeet: Daya... main theek hoon, waise bhi main baccha thodi na hoon, kho nahin jaunga kahin... chill yaar!

Daya: par Abhi...

Abhijeet(in serious voice): tum jaisa soch rahe ho, waisa kuch nahin honewala... Surya ne...

His words remained incomplete as Daya heard a loud sound of gun from the other side and Abhijeet's loud and painful...

Abhijeet: aahh!

Daya stood up in tension and shouted...

Daya: Abhi tum theek ho? Abhi sun rahe ho? Abhi are you there?

Abhijeet did not reply but he could hear a cruel whisper from other side as...

Whisper: Good Bye Senior Inspector Abhijeet!

The line got disconnected immediately. Daya did not waste a single second but dialled ACP sir's number, when Purvi entered the hall with a loud...

Purvi: Daya sir... jaldi news channel dekhiye...

Daya, still holding his mobile in his hand, turned on the news channel but the news telecasted there just made him stunned.

END OF THE CHAPTER

* * *

**So what could the news? Why Daya became stunned? Who shot Abhijeet? Why? Was it his old enemy or Surya? What would happen to Abhijeet? Would CID team save him at time or he would be kidnapped again? Had Surya left Abhijeet really or it was his new plan? If it was his plan, what would be his next step? Would Abhijeet return in CID again? Stay tuned to know more.**

* * *

**Guest**: emotional? And me? Dear I want to write emotional painful stories, but I always fail miserably. I can not write emotional. 😭😭😭😭😭 thanks for your review.

**Trio** **Fan**: you are right😁😁😁😁 thanks for your review.

* * *

Next will be after **1095** reviews.

Will give you shock again😂😂😂

* * *

I felt that many of you are not liking the idea of Abhijeet's leaving Mumbai. So I have ended that track. For which I have linked two chapters simultaneously. Here is two chapters written together. So do you like the super long dose?

* * *

Please read and review

Thanks to each and every reviewers

With love and regards

Your Nikita

Song source: Zindagi Ki Na Toote Ladi from the movie **Kranti** and Ae Zindagi Gale Laga Le from the movie **Sadma**.


	29. Chapter 29

On the other hand, Abhijeet was answering Daya's question when he heard a loud sound of gun from a corner in front him and the very next moment, a ball of fire entered his abdomen, just below his ribcage which made him step behind. He frowned and became numb… his senses heightened for a second and the next moment fell down to the drop. He felt everything blank as every thing around him seemed to become static for that moment while he felt a ball of fire were driving further into his body.

He looked down at his bloodied body and the torn shirt with shocked eyes. Blood spurred from his abdomen and as he opened his mouth to gasp for air, the bullet drove itself further into him. He felt the air stored in his lungs were draining out and he let himself fell down while feeling extremely nauseous and dizzy.

**Aye meri zameen afsos nahin...**

Instead of having the touch of cold tiles floor under his head, his head got loudly hit with an iron rack behind him, and a terrible pain arose in his head while some drop of fresh blood came out from that wound also. Now he fell down on the floor, losing his senses gradually, while a painful groan came out from his throat as...

Abhijeet: aahh!

**Jo tere liye sau dard sahe...**

Though it took so much time to pen down, but all the incidents took place within some seconds only. Abhijeet could see, through his almost closed eyes, that a masked man bent over him with a cruel whisper as...

Man: Good Bye Senior Inspector Abhijeet...

**Mehfooz rahe teri aan sada...**

He could still hear Daya's anxious voice coming out from his mobile, who was calling his name eagerly. His eyelids flickered. Scenes of his whole life ran through his mind... all the sweet and sour moments. The agonising pain in his stomach wound was growing and falling, yet it did not diminished. He glanced towards the mobile while a tear escaped from his eyes as he whispered in pain...

Abhijeet: sorry Daya...

And he fell down unconscious after this!

**Chahe jaan meri yeh rahe na rahe...**

On the other hand, Daya switched on the TV and shifted to news channel where a news was telecasted there as...

"Aaj ka khas khabar... Mumbai ki Worli area ki Crystal Palace supermarket mein kuch khatarnak terrorists ghus chuka hain aur wahan maujood sare customers aur supermarket staffs ko apne kabze mein leke rakha hain... sutro ke anusaar, yeh sare terrorists Mumbai ke jane mane X gang ke members hain... abhi tak un kidnappers se taraf se koi mang ka khabar nahin aaya hain... darshako ki jankari ke liye hum bata dete hain ki yeh woh hi X gang hain jinhone peechle kuch mahino se Mumbai mein aatank faila raha hain... to kya hain un sare masoom logo ke bhabishya mein jo ki ki waqt us khatarnak X gang ki terrorists ke kabze mein hain... janne ke liye dekhte rahiye ABC News... hum aapko pal pal ke jankari se wakif karte rahenge"

Daya and Purvi exchanged a tensed glance with each other while the telephone present in the bureau rang loudly. Daya looked towards Purvi for a while and picked up the receiver with...

Daya: hello CID bureau...

Nobody answered his question at first. But after a while a hissy voice spoke up as...

Voice: news to dekh hi chuke honge aap senior inspector Daya... to zara apni mobile bhi check kar lijiye... kyun ki ek bohot khas cheez bheje hain hum aapko... pasand aayegi zaroor... guarantee hum lete hain...

The line immediately got disconnected after a disgusting laughter. Daya unlocked his mobile to found there was a new unread WhatsApp message there... from Abhijeet's number. His face immediately got paled after seeing it while Purvi said...

Purvi: Daya sir... call ka location trace karwaun?

Daya: koi faida nahin hain Purvi... yeh X Gang wale bohot shatir hain... koi phone booth ya PCO se hi call kiya hoga zaroor... ya us supermarket ke andar se...

He opened the message while Purvi came beside him. It was a video message containing the video taken inside the Crystal Palace supermarket. In the video, it was seen that the customers and the staffs were sitting there, in the corner of the hall, with extremely scared faces while the voice over of the video continued to say...

Voice: dekh rahe ho in sabki halat Daya? Kitna dare huye hain sabke sab? Ab har insan tum logo jaisa himmat wala to hota nahin hain... marne se dar to lagta hi hain inhe... ab in sab ki zindagi tum CID walon ko haathon mein hain Daya... sirf tum log hi in masoom jaanon ko bacha sakte ho... maloom hain kaise?... (with laughter)... accha chalo pehle main tumhe ek cheez dikhata hoon... tumhe woh bohot pasand aayega...

The video got shifted to another corner of the hall where Abhijeet was seemed to lay in the pool of his own blood. His eyes were closed while the painful expression stuck over his face was clearly understandable despite it's burnt condition even. Daya's eyes became moist seeing the condition of his brother while the voice continued as...

Voice: main janta hoon Daya ki tum ab kya soch rahe honge... yeh hi na ki kab mera gardan tumhare haath mein hoga aur kab tum use ek rassi ki tarah maror doge? Par afsos Daya ki is waqt tum aisa kuch nahin kar paoge kyun ki... kyun ki tum logo ko har ek galti ka saza main in masoom bando ko dunga... Abhijeet ki tarah yahan ki har ek insan ki jaan jayegi... mujhe to laga tha ki yahan bas yeh kuch log milenge, magar jab maine yahan Abhijeet ko dekha to mujhe laga aur kya chahiye... aur kisi ke liye na sahi, magar use dekhne ke baad to tum log mere baat maan hi loge... isliye maine pehle se hi us par vaar kiya... ek teer se do shikar... ab suno humara mang kya hain... tum log peechle hapte humare gang ke jo saat logo ko giraffter kiya haina, un logo ko chodna hoga... woh bhi bina kisi shart ke... aur haan, agar koi hoshiyari ki na tum logo ne... to yahan lashon ki pahad milega sirf... mere baat ko yaad rakhna... un saaton ko yahan supermarket tak lana hoga tum logo ko... woh bhi sirf dedh ghante ki andar... Bye Daya...

Daya had not noticed when ACP sir had come and stood beside him, watching the video. He got startled when he touched his shoulder with a soft yet firm...

ACP sir: hum turant Headquarters jana hoga Daya... zaroori meeting hain...

* * *

Within half an hour, it was seen that the headquarters officers along with DIG sir and DCP sir were sitting in the meeting along with ACP sir and Daya. They seemed to be arguing on something like...

DCP sir: sir... chahe jo bhi halat kyun na ho jaye... hum un X Gang le members ko chodne ka risk nahin le sakte... agar yeh log azaad ho gaye to phir se Mumbai mein tahalka macha denge... na jane kitninaur jaanein jayegi... aur meri raye le to main to us supermarket mein direct raid karne ka suparish karunga...

ACP sir: nahin sir... yeh karna khatre se khali nahin hoga... kyun ki us supermarket mein bohot sare masoom log bhi hain... humare attack karne se unki jaan ko khatra ho sakta hain...

Daya: haan sir... he is right... hum ek kaam kar sakte hain... hum un kaidiyon ko wahan le jaa sakte hain aur phir jaise woh log un hostages ko chod denge... hum puri ki puri gang ko hi daboch lenge...

DIG sir: magar senior inspector Daya, kya un khatarnak terrorists ko yung khule aam road se le jana safe hoga? Matlab yeh kafi sensitive issue hain aur woh log X Gang ke bare mein kafi information rakhte hain, isliye X Gang ke rival gang un par hamla kar sakta hain... sadak ke beechon beech aisa ladai hone se Mumbai Police ki reputation kis kadar gir sakta hain kuch andaaza hain aapko?

Daya: sir, is waqt hume humari reputation ke bare mein nahin magar un sab logo ke bare mein sochna chahiye jo is waqt wahan, us supermarket mein phanse huye hain... sir, according to supermarket authority, wahan takriban 500 se 550 log the... sabke sab ab musibat mein hain... aur unhe bachane ke liye hume itna risk to lena hi padega na?

DCP sir(with a smirk): kya baat hain Daya! Bade utavle ho rahe ho un terrorists ko chod dene mein? Kahin tumhare koi apna maksad to nahin haina is mein?

Daya threw a fiery gaze towards him with a chewing...

Daya: kya matlab hain aapka?

DCP sir: woh hi jo tum samajh rahe ho... kiske liye itni jaldbaazi dikha rahe ho tum? Un masoom public ke liye? Ya... (with a smirk)... Abhijeet ke liye?

Daya: kehna kya chehte hain aap? Mujhe baki sab ki parwa nahin? Ya Abhijeet ki jaan ki koi keemat nahin hain?

DCP sir: lo bhai! Itna ukhar kyun rahe ho? Main to bas tumhare priorities ki baat raha hoon... tumhare liye kaun zyada important hain... woh masoom log ya Abhijeet?...

Daya: janke kya karenge aap? Bachana to hum wahan mazood sabko hain... aur us mein Abhijeet bhi shamil hain...

DCP sir: haan to ab aaya na sach zuban par... tum sirf aur sirf Abhijeet ko hi bachana chahte ho... isliye itni jaldbaazi kar rahe ho... kuch soche samjh bina... aur tum humesha yeh hi karte rehte ho... humesha dil se sochte ho... emotional fool kahin ka!

Daya(in anger): kya kaha aapne? Main emotional fool hoon? Haan sahi kaha aapne... hoon main emotional fool... aur aap kya hain? Aap to humesha se hi hum sabka sabse bada dushman rahe hain... aap humesha se hi humare team ke beech darar paida karna chahte hain... aur humare officers ko mentally aur emotionally insult karte aaye hain... phir chahe woh senior ho ya junior...

DCP sir(in anger): tum mera insult kar rahe ho Daya...

Daya: waqai mein?... aapko bhi insult feel hota hain? Lagta to nahin hain...

DCP sir(in angry shout): kya kaha tumne?

Daya too was about to say something when DIG sir shouted as...

DIG sir: chup rahiye aap dono... ek to yeh waqt pani ki tarah beh raha hain... aur yahan aap dono bachcho ki tarah lad rahe hain... yeh kya bachpana hain?

Daya: haan to aap in se hi poochiye na sir... inhone hi mera wafadari pe shaq kiya hain... aur saath mein mere bhai ke insult bhi kiya hain...

DIG sir: waqai DCP... tum na kabhi kabhi had se zyada badh jate hain... maafi mango Daya se abhi...

DCP sir(in angry tone): sorry Daya...

ACP sir: phir kya faisla hua? Jo bhi ho last mein Government ka manzoori bhi chahiye hoga us par...

DIG sir was about to say something when the a loud sound of lightning outside the window made everybody startled. They looked outside to found that the sky had been covered with cloud. Daya murmured...

Daya: ab to aur mushkil ho jayega sab kuch...

* * *

_**Tum to mere sabse jaanbaaz sipahi ho Abhijeet...**_

_**Welcome back mere honhaar sher Abhijeet...**_

_**Is darwaze ki peeche CID ka ek heera hain... heera... use kuch nahin hona chahiye...**_

_**Kabhi zaroorat pade to bula lena... dost nahin hoon... bhai hoon main tumhara... **_

_**Agar Abhijeet ko kuch bhi hua na to main teri zindagi ko ek bhayanak sapna bana dunga...**_

_**Abhijeet ka kankaal banayega tu?**_

_**Abhijeet tum do minute chup rahoge? Sir main drill karunga...**_

All these lines were roaming in his head as he felt himself floating through deep darkness...

**Aye meri zameen mehboob meri..**.

Abhijeet's eyelids flickered again as he took some deep breaths and tried to move but all that could break through was a painful red tear. Some low painful moans escaped his mouth as both the wounds of his body was paining terribly.

**Meri nass nass mein tera ishq bahe...**

He was about to lose his sense again when, he did not know why, Shreya's face appeared in front of his eyes who asked him through sign language...

Shreya: kya aap mere bina reh sakte hain papa?

Abhijeet smiled, despite being in extreme pain, and nodded negatively. Shreya too smiled and again said through sign language...

Shreya: to aapko jeena padega... mere liye...

**Pheeka na pade kabhi rang tera...**

Abhijeet again nodded, but this time positively. He tried to touch her but the face got disappeared in darkness. Now he grabbed that iron rack, in which his head had got injured, and tried to sit up. He took support of the floor by his another hand and folded his leg slowly. After getting the support of the floor by his legs, he raised his upper body slowly. He was panting badly but he did not left the attempts. He got success after a while and sat up and rested his back at the wall behind him. He was feeling tired, so he closed his eyes and attached his head with the wall and took some rest. His sighs were really high.

**Jismon se nikal ke khoon kahe...**

After a while, he opened his eyes and looked at the scenario around him. The terrorists, all clad in black from top to bottom with masked faces, were still guarding the hostages. He could see the scared faces of the hostages while the kidnappers were roaming with a rifle and some revolvers in their hand. Abhijeet counted them... they were all total five in number, among which only one had rifle with him and others had revolvers.

At that moment, a loud sound of thunder outside the window made him jerk badly in shock. He grabbed the iron rack tightly as he was still feeling weak while head was spinning lightly. He looked downwards, towards his wound, and found it still bleeding. He touched it lightly and next moment, flinched lightly due to pain.

**Teri mitti mein mill jawaan****...**

He now looked towards the leader of the kidnappers, whom he identified with his attitude, who was pacing up and down in extreme tension. Finally, he stopped and shouted...

Leader: bas bohot ho gaya... abhi tak police ki taraf se koi response nahin aaya... shayad un police walo ne hum halke se liya hain... ab to ek do ko udana hi padega...

Abhijeet was coughing lightly as he had understood that nobody had noticed him being conscious... perhaps they had assumed him as dead. He was suppressing loud cough burst badly with all his efforts and kept watching what the kidnappers would do next.

**Gul banke main khill jawaan**

The leader took a glance of the hostages, grabbed a little girl's arm tightly and pulled her away from her mother's arms. The mother cried badly with...

The mother: meri bacchi...

But she got a hit of gun at her forehead which made her silent immediately. Abhijeet raised his injured body and his sharp eyes immediately caught the thing he needed right now, situated behind the iron rack. He forwarded his hand towards it while the leader attached gun with the girl's head with a loud...

Leader: aye chal mobile laa us Abhijeet ki... video call kar us Daya ko... unhe live dikha de ko hum kya kar sakte hain aur kya nahin... aaj un logo ki aankhon ke saamne is ladki ki jaan lunga main... (shook the girl vigorously)... aye ladki... chilla zor se...

The girl did not say anything but remained staring towards her mother with moist eyes. The mother cried...

The mother: dekhiye... meri bacchi na to sun sakti hain aur na hi bol sakti hain... she is totally deaf and dumb...

Hearing this, Abhijeet, who was still struggling to reach the thing, looked towards the girl with a jerk. And now, he noticed his dear daughter Shreya's face in her face... yes it was the same face. He felt that not that mother's child, but it was his Shreya who had been pulled away by the terrorist from his arms. And this one realization was sufficient.

**Itni si hain dil ki aarzoo...**

This one realization filled new enthusiasm in his veins. All of a sudden, he felt that his pains got evaporated and a ferocious anger were taking place in his heart instead of hopelessness. He now moved towards the thing with double speed, enthusiasm and bravery. He must save everyone... he should. He was a cop and must show that efficiency did not depend on the beauty of face. It was a golden opportunity for him to show that he was still able to save many innocent lives single handed, though being injured. He bent on the thing as it had come beyond his reach now.

**Teri nadiyon mein beh jawaan...**

One of the kidnapper brought Abhijeet's mobile and dialled Daya's number from it as video call. The leader moved away the safety catch of the gun while Daya came to the other end with...

Daya: dekho hum aa rahe hain... thoda waqt...

Leader: koi waqt nahin milega Daya... milega to sirf maut... ab is bacchi ko tumhari aankhon ke saamne marunga main Daya... aur tum kuch nahin kar paoge...

He was about to press the trigger when two incidents took place simultaneously. The lights of the whole supermarket turned off so the place became half dark and a tin can hit on the leader's hand which made him drop the gun. And both the incidents happened due to Abhijeet who turned off the main switch of electricity, which he found behind the iron rack and threw a can towards the leader's hand... and senio inspector Abhijeet never missed any target... be it with gun or with mere tin can.

**Teri kheton mein lehrawaan...**

The leader dropped the child, who immediately ran to her mother, and shouted...

Leader: kisne kiya yeh? Kiska itna himmat?

He was answered by a strong kick on his ankle which made him drop the gun from his hand, he fell down on the floor with a loud...

Leader: aah!

And the very next moment, he felt that someone picked up the gun, which he had dropped, very efficiently. He tried to snatch back the gun but a strong punch on his arm made him take back his hand strongly. In the semi dark condition also, he could see someone stood up from kneel down position and stepped towards his another companion who was standing there with a rifle in his hand. The leader shouted...

Leader: Ajay hato wahan se...

But it was too late. The person had hit Ajay's head with the handle of gun and snatched the rifle from his hand with a smirking...

Voice: thoda late ho gaya hain mister...

**Itni si hain dil ki aarzoo...**

The leader got startled by his voice and shouted in shock...

Leader: senior inspector Abhijeet? Tum to wahan...

Abhijeet: haan mister... aur main mara nahin tha... intezaar kar raha tha kab tum logo ko mar saku...

**Sarson se bhare khalihaan mere...**

He pointed the rifle towards him while inserting the revolver in his jeans. He bent and grabbed his collar to pick him up. He shouted...

Abhijeet: sun lo tum log... tum logo ka leader mere rifle ki nishane mein hain... sabke sab apni hathiyar neeche dal do warna tumhara leader to gaya! Aur isi waqt surrender bhi karo...

Three men came in front of him and dropped their guns slowly. He now said to the hostages, without turning towards them...

Abhijeet: chaliye aap log bahar jaiye... ab yeh log kuch nahin kar sakte...

Nobody moved even an inch. Now he turned a bit towards them and shouted...

Abhijeet: suna nahin aap logo ne? Jaiye jaldi...

Now they stood up and ran towards the door, but that turn was perhaps the greatest mistake he did. Within this small time interval, a terrorist took out a knife from his pocket and threw it towards Abhijeet. It got strongly stabbed in his right shoulder which made him step behind while a painful groan escaped his throat...

Abhijeet: aah!

He closed his eyes and Daya's face appeared in front of his eyes while he tried to gulp down the ball of pain that rose across his throat.

**Jahan jhoom ke bhagra paa na saka...**

Within this period, the men picked up their revolvers and pointed towards him while the leader again shouted...

Leader: sab log andar jaao... koi bhi bahar nahin jayega..

Abhijeet took out the knife from his shoulder and cried towards the crowd as...

Abhijeet: nahin aap log bahar jaiye... inhe main smabhalta hoon...

**Aabad rahe woh gaaon mera...**

Saying this, he again pointed the rifle towards the terrorists and shot the leader's shoulder. The terrorists too pointed their guns towards Abhijeet and fired. Abhijeet bent, avoided the bullets and threw himself behind a pillar while shooting a man's hand who was pointing his revolver towards the escaping crowd. Now, the leader laughed loudly and said...

Leader: bas senior inspector Abhijeet bas... ab us rifle mein ek bhi goli nahin bacha... kyun ki sari goliyan to Ajay ke pass hi tha... ab woh kisi kaam ka nahin hain... phenk do use aur acche bacche ki tarah bahar aajao...

**Jahan laut ke wapas jaa na saka...**

Abhijeet checked the magazine of the rifle and found it really worthless. So he threw it away and took out the revolver from his jeans. He moved away the safety catch and shouted while pointed it towards the terrorists...

Abhijeet: lekin mere pass abhi bhi yeh revolver bacha hua hain... main tum logo ko in masoom logo ko koi nuksan nahin pahuchane dunga...

**Ho watna ve, mere watna ve...**

Leader(with laughter): humare pass teen revolvers hain aur tumhare pass sirf ek... kab tak ladoge tum humse?

Abhijeet shook his head in anger and shouted towards the crowd...

Abhijeet: aap log jaldi bahar jaiye... main inhe zyada der tak rok nahin paunga...

Now the terrorists pointed their guns towards the crowd and the leader shouted...

Leader: Abhijeet... chup chap acche bacche ki tarah bahar aa jaao warna in mein se koi bhi zinda nahin bachega...

Abhijeet took a glance towards the escaping crowd and came out after inserting the revolver in his jeans. He raised his hands in the surrendering position and came in between the escaping crowd and the terrorists.

**Tera mera pyar nirala tha...**

Now the leader laughed a bit and stepped towards him with a pointed gun in hand and...

Leader: ab na to tum bachoge Abhijeet aur na hi yeh log...

He fired a bullet with a cruel smile which perforated Abhijeet's left shoulder with spurring blood. Abhijeet jerked badly and stepped back a little as the bullet entered him. He closed his eyes tightly to endure the burning pain, but did not move even an inch from the place. He just moved away his hand towards his revolver.

**Qurbaan hua teri asmat pe...**

The leader again pointed his gun towards him, but Abhijeet did not give him another chance to fire as he had already seen that there were hardly some people who had left near the main door, escaping. He took out his revolver within a moment and fired at the leader which hit him near his chest and he fell down. The other two people too pointed their guns towards him but he shot them too within seconds. Both of them fell down and now Abhijeet surrendered himself in front of his pain and sat down on the floor, attaching his back with the wall, sighing out of relaxation!

**Main kitna naseebon wala tha...**

But it was not the end!

He sat up straight hearing a scared "Abhijeet uncle" from a corner of the hall. He crawled down towards it and saw a little boy was sitting there, still trembling in scare. He smiled a bit and forwarded his hands towards him to take him out when he shouted in extreme fear...

Boy: Abhijeet uncle!...

And next moment a ball of fire entered his back which made him fell down on the floor with a thud, while enclosing the boy in his arms. He turned a bit to found one of the terrorist was pointing his gun towards him again. He immediately took out his own gun and shot him again which made him fell dead.

He took support of the floor and stood up slowly, with the boy in his arms and tried to walk towards the door but his body was not supporting him anymore. But still he was not ready to accept defeat. He must save this boy at any cost, so he grabbed his hand tightly in his, and pressed it lightly with...

Abhijeet: beta... ab in mein se koi nahin bacha... tum jaldi se main door ki taraf bhago... kuch nahin hoga...

Boy: aur... aur aap?

Abhijeet: main... main aata hoon tum jaao...

Boy: nahin... main aapko chodke kahin nahin jaunga... aap bhi chaliye...

Abhijeet(in impatient tone): zid mat karo beta... tum jaao main aata hoon peeche...

The boy took a glance of his face which was clearly reflecting about his pain, and stood up with an impassive face. He was about to step forward when Abhijeet grabbed his hand and said...

Abhijeet: ek minute ruko... tumhe kuch batana hain...

The boy stopped and looked towards him as he struggled to take out something from his pocket. Some tears appeared in his little eyes as he looked towards the painful struggle done by this person. Yes he had a totally burnt face but he was not scared of him... after all he was his saviour!

Abhijeet took out a gift pack from the inner pocket of his coat and forwarded it to him with...

Abhijeet: yeh tum... tum mere bhai... Daya ko de dena... aur usse kehna... kehna ki main ise collct karne ke liye hi... liye hi nikla tha aaj... bata doge na aap?

**O Heer meri tu hansti rahe...**

The boy nodded and grabbed his gift wrapper. Abhijeet smiled and fondled his head lightly with...

Abhijeet: jaao... main aata hoon...

The boy stepped towards the main door while Abhijeet tried to stand up while supporting on the floor. But, at the next moment, his sharp ears caught a very soft sound. And he immediately recognized the sound as the sound of moving away the safety catch of a gun. He looked up with a jerk and saw from a corner a gun was being pointed towards the boy who was walking towards the main door.

He picked up his gun, which was lying beside him, and checked it's chamber once... but to his horror, not a single bullet had left there in it. The chamber was totally blank. He threw away the gun and stood up with a sudden jerk after gaining back strength in his legs with extreme mental strength. He dived towards the boy while the shooter, whom Abhijeet recognized as Ajay, fired a bullet towards the direction.

The bullet perforated his chest with spurring blood and Abhijeet fell down on the floor with a loud thud. The boy ran outside while Ajay came out from his hiding place. He pointed his gun towards Abhijeet, who was lying on floor helplessly, and said in chewing tone...

Ajay: tumhari wajah se humare sare plan pe pani pher gaye... humare saathiyan bhi mare gaye... ab to tum nahin bachoge...

Abhijeet could see his death coming towards him slowly. He smiled lightly as he was now feeling satisfied after saving everybody from the dark clutches of those evil terrorists. He felt proud to be a martyr for his country. He knew that he would die now, he just wished to see his soulmate Daya once. He knew it would be Daya, who would lament the most on his death, he really felt bad for him... but what could he do also?

**Teri aankh ghadi bhar nam na ho...**

Just a moment before death, the world seemed to be the most beautiful thing one had ever seen. The mother nature, the light, flowers, birds... and the human beings also became very much beautiful. It was felt they were pointing towards the dying person were requesting him to return to be happy again. For this reason only, many dying persons had revived. And today, Abhijeet too want to revive and to live... but would he ever get the opportunity?

**Main marta tha jis mukhde pe...**

A loud sound of gun entered his ear as he closed his eyes. The smile from his lips did not wipe away as he knew that his end was too near of him. But as he felt no new pain in any other part of his body, he opened his eyes slightly to see Ajay was falling down. He frowned slightly and saw Daya was standing with pointed gun in his hand as Ajay fell down.

Abhijeet smiled to see him while Daya ran to him and grabbed him tightly near his bosom with...

Daya: Abhijeet... tum... tum theek to ho na?

Abhijeet grabbed his hand tightly and brought it near his heart with...

Abhijeet: I am... I am really sorry yaar..

**Kabhi uska ujaala kam na ho...**

Tears rolled down from both pairs of eyes while Daya kissed his hand softly with...

Daya: nahin... aisa mat bolo... kuch nahin hoga tumhe... kuch bhi nahin... main hoon na... bahar hi ambulance hain... hum abhi hospital chalenge...

**O maai meri kya fiqr tujhe...**

He picked him securely in his arms and brought him to one of the ambulance present outside, which started their journey towards the hospital immediately. Abhijeet grabbed his hand tightly and whispered in pain...

Abhijeet: main...

**Kyun aankh se dariya behta hain...**

He stopped as some fresh blood drops came out from his mouth along with the words and fell on Daya's arms. Still he continued in pain...

Abhijeet: main tumhara hi... intezaar... intezaar kar raha... tha... shayad main is baar... is baar bach nahin... paunga... Par... par main khush... khush hoon Daya...

Daya(in anger): kuch nahin hoga tumhe Abhijeet... tum jeeoge... mere liye jeeoge... ACP sir ke liye bhi jeeoge aur Tarika ke liye bhi jeeoge...

Abhijeet's eyes had almost closed. He shook himself and whispered in pain...

Abhijeet(in tears): I... I can not Daya...

Daya grabbed his burnt face and jerked it badly with a firm...

Daya: you must... you must Abhijeet...

**Tu kehti thi tera chaand hoon main...**

In response, Abhijeet tried to speak something but what came out from his mouth was nothing but some blood drops. He was fighting against his lowering heartbeats and closing eyes, with all his might but it was of no use anymore... his dying energy failed to provide him anymore power despite his desperate battles. He pulled a tight breath and closed his eyes... perhaps not for opening them any more... never!

**Aur chaand hamesha rehta hain...**

"ABHIJEET!..."

Daya yelled but all went unheard. It was as if he had lost his voice... or rather a part of his own soul!

**Teri mitti mein mill jawaan  
Gul banke main khill jawaan  
Itni si hain dil ki aarzoo...  
Teri nadiyon mein beh jawaan  
Teri kheton mein lehrawaan  
Itni si hain dil ki aarzoo...**

END OF THE CHAPTER

* * *

**So what will happen to Abhijeet? Will he manage to survive? What was there in that packet, given by Abhijeet to the boy? What will be Surya's next step? Will Daya and Abhijeet punish him? How? Is there any connection between this X Gang and Surya? How will public react on this attack? Will Abhijeet return in CID again? Stay tuned to know more...**

* * *

**Guest**: it is so nice to read your super long review. Thank you very much for the review. But dear Surya is not going to die as I want to give him such a life which will be worse than death.

**Guest**: Hugs to you too. Thank you for the review.

**Guest**: thank you so much for understanding me. Thanks for the review too.

**Guest**: see I have written this chapter so fast... only in two days. Thank you for the review.

**JS** **Abhi**: Daya sir kyun dear? Abhijeet sir haina? Thank you for the review.

**Trio** **Fan**: 😭😭😭😭😭😭😭 Thank you for the review.

**Sikha** **Di**: it seemed you will kill the Surya if you get him in your hand. Is not it? Thank you for the review. ❤❤

* * *

Next will be after **1130** reviews.

I will reveal something very big there.

Something which none can imagine.

* * *

Please read and review

Thanks to each and every reviewers

With love and regards

Your Nikita

Song Source: Teri Mitti from the movie **Kesari**

* * *

A\N: Only 7 seven reviews have remained to complete **410** reviews in **Lamhe**. Please review friends.


	30. Chapter 30

**Thank you very much friends for your sweet and lovely reviews. Usually I thank everyone at the last but today the matter id different. I just have no words to thank you. You all have make me feel so special. All of you are so sweet. A tight hug for each one of you. Love you a lot. So this super fast update is a return gift for you all.**

* * *

NOW HAVE A HAPPY READING….

Daya grabbed Abhijeet's hand in tight grip as his heart beat became faster. He leant over Abhijeet's bloodied body and tried to believe on what had caught his eyes…. And probably heart. His throat became bone dry and he felt that all the stored air in his heart was draining out slowly. He gulped as he tried to focus on Abhijeet's painful burnt face that was almost stationary on his lap.

**Rooth ke humse kahin**

He was beginning to lose the little energy he had left. No, it could not be true, like that. But, it so seemed like true... All through the journey from Headquarters to the supermarket, he had been thinking of Abhijeet, but not of the pleasant memories. With the bad ones, the ones in which he had been harmed. Why? Was it a sign? Was really something bad was to come in their way?

**Jab chale jaoge tum**

He wrapped his fingers tightly around his fingers and embraced his hand. Things were becoming more clear to him now...

He softly looked at his Abhijeet's body, though what seemed lifeless. At least, he met him. He felt him...

"ABHIJEET!... ABHIJEET!..." He yelled loudly, but received no response...

He tightened his hand more around Abhijeet's bloodied hand and called him from the core of his heart as...

Daya: Abhijeet... uth jaao... hosh mein aao... tum aisa nahin kar sakte mere saath... main tumhe aisa nahin dekh sakta yaar...

Tears had fallen at such an extent from his eyes that he even ceased to see Abhijeet clearly anymore. But Abhijeet did not respond. Such a fighter he was that he still breathed, displaying the occasional heaves of his chest, but he had no power to respond even with his eyes. Daya shook him vigorously with a heart breaking desire to see some response but nothing happened. Now he began to feel dejected.

**Yeh na socha tha kabhi**

Actually he was feeling numb, as if somebody had drained out each and every emotions from him. Only one thing which was roaming inside him was a single guilt... guilt of failing once more to save his brother. He had seen Abhijeet's dreadful condition whenever he had failed to reach him on time... and this time too a catastrophe took place. Abhijeet was harmed once again and he could do nothing...

**Itne yaad aaoge tum...**

He looked down, towards Abhijeet's face and burst out in tears with a low...

Daya: I am sorry Abhi... I am really very sorry... main aaj bhi fail ho gaya... nahin bacha paya tumhe... lekin tum dekh len yaar... main is baar tumhe kuch nahin hone dunga... kuch nahin hoga tumhe... tum zaroor wapas aa jaoge... aa jaoge na? Abhi to kotna kaam baki haina jo hume saath mein milke pura karna hoga... sabse badi baat to yeh hain ki hume us Surya ko saza bhi dena hoga na jiske wajah se tumhe itna dard sehna pada? Tum jante ho na ki kitna bada munh se maine usse kaha hain ki mera Abhijeet hi tumhe saza dega... tum yaar rakhoge na mera maan? Bolo Abhi... rakhoge na?...

**Main to na chala tha**

He felt a sudden jerk in his lap which made him look towards Abhijeet who was taking deep breaths as if he was excited enough about something. He touched his forehead a bit and screamed in extreme pain...

Daya: ABHI!... tumhe humari dosti ki kasam hain yaar...

It was as if in a reflex, Abhijeet's hand moved... as if he was trying to do something. Daya's eyes shot open immediately as he had held that very hand in his grip. He yelled in joy...

Daya: He is moving!...

**Do**** kadam**** bhi tum bin**

He was saying this in such pleasure as if he had felt a new life in him. He grabbed Abhijeet's face tightly and shouted...

Daya: haan Abhi bolo... main sun raha hoon... kuch kehna tumhe? Bohot dard ho raha hain kya? Bas kuch der aur... him bas pahuchne hi wale hain... thoda aur bardash kar lo... hum bas aa hi gaye hain...

**Phir bhi mera bachpan**

Abhijeet began to cough badly as the bullet in his alimentary canal was making too much problem now. It was quite a while since he had got shot there and now the bullet had started to affect his digestive system. With his each cough, fresh blood flashed out from his face and soaked Daya's hands totally who was now in total tears seeing his brother in such miserable condition.

**Yeh hi samjhe har din**

He wiped away his own tears and rubbed his chest with a pleading...

Daya: bohot zyada takleef ho raha haina Abhi? Bas thodi der aur bardash kar lo... hospital aa hi gaya hain bas...

**Chod ke mujhe bhala**

He looked towards Abhijeet's body with teary eyes. He had been totally covered with his own blood while his face contained a painful expression present over it. He was just cursing himself for being unable to reach in time when he heard from the driver...

Driver: hospital aa gaya hain sir...

Abhijeet was shifted into emergency where the doctors declared in serious voice, after checking him...

Doctor: inka bachne ka chance bohot hi kam hain... aap as dua kijiye... khoon bohot beh chuka hain...

He was being shifted to the Operation Theatre while Daya grabbed his hand and whispered...

Daya: Abhijeet... bas itna yaad rakhna ki main bahar hi hoon... tumhara intezaar kar raha hoon...

**Ab kahan jaoge tum**

He had to shout the last sentence as the ward boys had already entered the Operation Theatre with Abhijeet as...

Daya: zyada intezaar mat karwana mujhe...

**Yeh na socha tha kabhi**

He sat down on the floor with a thud... feeling completely drained out. He looked towards his own hands which were completely stained with red fresh blood... Abhijeet's blood. He hit his hand on the wall while crying silently. He was feeling as if somebody had chocked his throat strongly and was providing his voice to come out. He began to cough loudly in order to give out the thing chocking him but... had anyone ever able to vomit out his mental pain?

**Itne yaad aaoge tum**

In the meantime, ACP sir and the rest CID team entered the hospital corridor. ACP sir touched Daya's shoulder a bit who opened his eyes with a jerk and looked towards him pain. ACP sir said in soft tone...

ACP sir: Daya dekho, uska operation chal raha haina... woh theek ho jayega... woh Abhijeet hain Daya... Abhijeet ka matlab hota hain jo humesha jeetta hain... aur woh yeh jung bhi zaroor jeetega dekhna tum... (while supporting him to stand up) chalo uth jaao... shabas! Chalo...

Daya silently stood up by ACP sir's support and let himself fall on a bench aside. Tears were rolling down from his eyes like streams. He was feeling totally numb as if someone had drained out all the emotions from him... he was looking defeated and devastated. ACP sir sat beside him, securing his heart in his... silently, as he had no words left to comfort this man whose each and everything was at stake now... at this moment.

The operation continued till long two hours, and those two hours were one of the worst time period which Daya had ever spent in this entire life. Finally, the red bulb attached on the door of the Operation Theatre turned off and the doctor came out with a dejected face. He directly went to Daya and said without any type of prologue...

Doctor: I am extremely sorry Mr. Daya. Main Mr. Abhijeet ko bacha nahin paya... he has expired.

Daya only looked up towards him... only with blank eyes. The words spoken by him entered his ears like a molten lava and was burning his earlobe while entering... but he said nothing. He could not understand anything what the doctor was saying. The only feeling which he was feeling was nothing but a blank feeling... he was feeling absolutely nothing... not even a single tear drop came in his eyes and his painful breaths slowly changed into normal breaths. Only...

**Baaton kabhi haathon se bhi**

Only he felt everything blank as all of sudden his sense dropped to bottom... he felt everything around him had become still as the balls of fire, which had entered his ears as the form of words, was going further inside him... direct towards his heart. He could see that ACP sir went to the doctor and saying him something... but he could not understand what he was saying. It had become some mere sounds for him now. He could also see that the doctor was apologizing to ACP sir but it did not create any affect in his mind now. The only thing he knew now was that Abhijeet had gone and he would never come back. But...

**Mara hain tumhein**

But...

_**Tumhe kuch ho gaya to main CID chod dunga...**_

_**Daya main Abhi...**_

_**Kaam ko haath laga ki phir kabhi cocaine ko haath nahin lagyega...**_

_**Apne dost pe bharosa rakho yaar... **_

_**Main tumhe kuch nahin hone dunga...**_

Daya jerked out badly from his trance and looked towards the door of the Operation Theatre. It was still open and the doctor was still trying to convince ACP sir for something. He, without wasting a single second, rushed to the Operation Theatre, simply ignoring the objections of the doctor from behind who was trying to stop him.

He entered the Operation Theatre and saw that another doctor was arranging the shocker machine while the attendants were helping him. He moved his glance towards the Operation table where Abhijeet was lying with closed eyes. He came near him with slow steps and looked towards him... yes, it was him... his brother!

**Sada yeh hi keh ke hi**

His eyes were closed and his face was pale... yet his lips had been curved into a small pretty smile. It seemingly that he was very happy. His oxygen mask was lying aside while his head had a bandage. Daya went near him and discovered that his eyes had marks of dry tears which had rolled down from his eyes. He slowly turned towards the doctor with...

Daya: doctor... kya ab kuch nahin ho sakta?

The doctor left his work and turned towards him with a soft...

The doctor: nahin Mr. Daya... sab kuch khatam ho gaya hain...

And this one sentence was sufficient to the birth of a raw and helpless anger in his heart. His face reddened within a single second while he shouted in extreme anger...

Daya: aise kaise keh sakte hain aap ko sab kuch khatam ho gaya? Aap kuch nahin jante... (after pointing towards Abhijeet's lifeless body)... yeh... yeh mera bhai hain... aur isne mujhse waada kiya tha ki yeh mujhe chodke kabhi bhi kahin nahin jayega... to phir aise kaise?

The doctor: dekhiye Mr. Daya... samajhne ki koshish kijiye... waqt pura ho jane ke baad sabko jana hi padta hain...

Daya(in anger): zyada jante hain aap? Kuch nahin hoga ise... mera bhai hain yeh... main ise aapse behtar janta hoon... aap phir se ise shock dijiye...

**Pukara hain tumhein**

The doctor: dekhiye Mr. Daya... kuch faida nahin hain... Mr. Abhijeet mar chuke hain...

Now Daya grabbed the collar of the doctor's shirt with...

Daya: aapko sunaiyi nahin deta maine kya kaha?... I say... Aur ek baar ... koshish kijiye doctor...

The doctor looked towards this almost insane man who was grabbing his collar... his messy condition and red eyes were clearly reflecting his mental condition which made the doctor hell shocked, the sight of this man was again providing him the feeling that yes, pure selfless relationship and true friendship had not ended from this world... they still existed!... somewhere he felt a great sooth in his heart, and got new trust too...

He smiled a bit and said in soft tone...

The doctor: theek hain... main koshish karta hoon...

Daya left him and turned towards Abhijeet while the doctor smiled at him and got ready with the shocker machine to give one more electric shock to Abhijeet. One attendant checked his watch and said...

Attendant: Charge!

The doctor took a glance of Daya, who was still staring towards Abhijeet in fixed gaze, applied the shocker pads on Abhijeet's chest whose body jerked badly with the charge of high voltage electricity through it. Daya now dived on him with, while grabbing his face with...

Daya: Abhi... wapas aa jaao Abhi... main tumhare liye bhagwan pe vishwas karne lag jaunga Abhi... Abhi come back... wapas aa jaao Abhi... (while jerking him badly)... Abhi... Abhi... come on Abhi! Come on!... tum chahte the na ki main kabhi gussa na karu... tum wapas aajao... main kabhi gussa nahin karunga Abhi... kabhi gussa nahin karunga... Abhi... Abhi suno... Abhi... (grabbing his face tightly)... mujhe tumhari zaroorat hain Abhi... bohot zaroorat hain Abhi... (shouting)... hume chodke mat jaao Abhi...

**Kya kar loge mera**

He looked behind feeling a touch over his shoulders. It was ACP sir... he said in moist soft tone...

ACP sir: koi faida nahin hain Daya... Abhijeet... Abhijeet mar chuka hain...

He jerked badly and then again looked towards Abhijeet while ACP sir continued in same tone...

ACP sir: he is no more!...

Daya again turned to Abhijeet and grabbed his head tightly with his both hands and brought him near his face while shouting anger... or in pain?...

Daya: meri baat suno Abhi... aaj faisla lo... tum mere pass aao ya main tumhare saath chalta hoon...

He threw him back on his bed with a loud and angry...

Daya: ABHI!...

**Jo bigad jaoge tum**

Still no response came... his trust was now breaking down slowly. He sat beside him while grabbing his hand in his with a teary...

Daya: nahin Abhi... wapas aa jaao... hume chodke mat jaao Abhi...

He rested his head on his elder brother's chest with a low teary...

Daya: mujhe chodke mat jaao...

The doctors and the attendants present in the Operation Theatre was looking towards the scenario with tears. ACP sir too was crying silently. Any of them really did not want such a tragic end of this legendary tale of friendship... but it too could not be denied that pure love be mighty... but death had been always mightier as an enemy.

**Yeh na socha tha kabhi**

Abhijeet felt that he had been floated downwards through deep darkness. He was feeling intolerable pain throughout his whole body, which was making him shocked... as he thought that he had been already freed from all worldly pain. He could hear Daya's voice and it hit him directly in the core. Even if kept blind, he could sense his brother from miles away. And being so close, he understood every single emotion Daya was going through. He thought in mind...

Abhijeet: philhal to mujhe jagna hi hoga... phir uske baad sab kuch phir se khatam hi kyun na ho jaye...

**Itne yaad aaoge tum**

Daya was crying silently, hiding his face in his brother's chest while he heard the sound of mild coughing. He sat up with a jerk and saw that Abhijeet was moving slightly and was trying to open his eyes while coughing lightly!

A big relaxed smile appeared on Daya's lips while the Operation Theatre attendants exchanged a confusing glance with each other. The doctor shouted in extreme joy...

The doctor: it's a miracle!... he is coming back into life...

**Dekho mere aansoo**

He wiped away his tears and cupped his brother's face gently with a pure smile. Abhijeet groaned in pain. Each of his groans pierced Daya directly in the heart. He touched his brother's head lightly and said with tears...

Daya: main janta hoon tumhe bohot takleef ho raha hain... magar... please wapas aajao... main tumhare bina jee nahin paunga... I love you Abhi... trust me please...

**Yeh hi karte hain pukar**

He gulped, trying hard to control those bitter tears than rose in his eyes. ACP sir gently grabbed his shoulder to provide support to him which he needed badly in this moment. Both were eagerly waiting for their precious relative to open his eyes... to show them a sign of his life.

**Pochne aansoo mere**

Abhijeet's whole body was paining terribly. He was feeling shortage of breath and his head was heavy. A terrible fatigue and nausea had totally engulfed him in their irritating embrace. It seemed that a heavy rock of thousand kilograms had been kept on his chest, which was choking him. A bitter bile arose across his throat and he began to cough badly... struggling for his breaths.

Sensing his difficulties, the doctors again took the control of situation in their hand after turning out the two senior cops from the Operation Theatre. ACP sir and Daya came out with calm steps and sat down on the bench silently. Daya was calm now... he was at peace. He was feeling relaxed after knowing that at least his buddy had shown some signs of being alive. He had never cared for any physical or mental disabilities of his buddy, his only wish was nothing but to see him alive... standing beside him. It was sufficient for him!

**Kya nahin aaoge tum?...**

* * *

It took another hour for the doctors to come out from the Operation Theatre with weary steps after turning off the red bulb off. The whole CID team stood up with eagerness. ACP sir was seemed to be holding Daya in tight grip to provide him support while Daya was completely silent. He was scared to ask something from the doctors as he feared to listen something terrible as answer. Finally, it was Freddy who took the initiative and asked the doctor...

Freddy: yes doctor, Abhijeet sir theek hain?

The assistant doctor looked towards the main doctor who sighed slightly and said...

Main doctor: it was very difficult. Main sirf itna keh sakta hoon ki woh zinda hain... baki unhe severe brain injury hain aur isi wajah se hi halat kharab hain kyun ki unke brain ke andar internal bleeding bhi huyi hain... bas aap log dua kijiye... halat kaafi critical hain... unke pet mein jo goli lagi thi wahan infections start chuke hain already... so it is very tough to anything now.

Assistant doctor: haan officers... hum aapse kuch chupana nahin chahte... sach yeh hi hain ki Mr. Abhijeet ab sirf zinda hain... baki unki halat abhi bhi bohot kharab hain aur khatra abhi tala nahin hain... par aap log chinta mat kijiye... maine abhi kuch der pehle hi Operation Theatre ke andar ek miracle hote huye dekha hain... pyar aur sacche man se kiya gaya dua kuch bhi mumkin kar sakta hain... ab aap log bas pray kijiye... hum apna kaam karte hain tab tak...

Daya swallowed hard. He just heard the words "ZINDA HAIN" and it was sufficient for him at this point of life. He immediately sprang forward with...

Daya: main... main milna chahta hoon us se...

**Yeh na socha tha kabhi**

Main doctor: dekhiye... I will not allow anyone. Aapko agar unhe dekhna hain to bahar se dekhiye... unhe zinda bachake rakhna bohot mushkil tha aur isliye main koi risk nahin lena chahta... he will be kept in ICCU from now. Aur ab milke bhi koi faida nahin hain kyun ki Mr. Abhijeet ab hosh mein nahin hain... to dekhna hain to bahar se hi dekhiye... barah ghante baad hum phir ek call lenge... aur haan... aap log dus minute mein mujhe mere cabin mein miliye... rough report ready hain... police case report ready karne mein problem nahin hoga...

Within ten minutes, the whole CID team assembled in the doctor's cabin where he forwarded a file towards ACP sir with a serious...

The doctor: ACP sir, my primary report is about murder attempt. Mr. Abhijeet had been shot four times and had been stabbed with a sharp knife once, too near his neck, which is too near his throat. He had been shot multiple times and that too in vital parts. We have found one bullet in his abdomen, another in his left shoulder, the third one in his back and the last one in his chest... too close to his heart. Iske alawa bhi unhe brain injury huyi hain, aur woh bhi severe... unke brain mein internal bleeding bhi huyi hain... ghaw dekhke hume aisa lagta hain ki shayad unhone kisi bhari metal ki cheez se bohot zyada force ke saath takraya hain... in sab choton ke wajah se inke body mein do teen jagah minor fractures hua hain aur kuch muscle injuries and he had lost almost 30% blood from his body. Isi wajah se unka heart kaafi weak ho gaya hain... hum bahar se drips use to kar rahe hain par pata nahin kuch faida hoga bhi ya nahin... hum barah ghante baad aur ek call lenge... tab aap logo ko final report milega... tab tak ke liye aap log bas yeh hi dua kijiye ki hum Mr. Abhijeet ko itni sari injuries ke saath tab tak zinda rakh paye... kyun ki woh ab tak sirf apni will power ke badaulat zinda hain... I must say that he has an immense mental strength.

ACP sir and each and every team member's eyes automatically got shifted on Daya who was sitting silently in a corner. His face was clearly indicating the storm of emotions he was passing through but still he was silent... and was trying to be strong. Just because he knew that his buddy need him the most now... to fight back... to live.

**Itne yaad aaoge tum**

They came out from the doctor's cabin and got shocked to see DIG sir and DCP sir were standing outside. Seeing them coming out, DIG sir went to ACP sir with...

DIG sir: haan Pradyuman... kya kaha doctor ne? Kaisa hain Abhijeet?

DCP sir: woh theek to haina?

ACP sir nodded negatively with a heavy sigh while saying...

ACP sir: abhi bhi doctors kuch nahin keh sakte... halat bohot kharab hain... doctors sirf yeh keh rahe hain ki woh bas zinda hain... aur woh bhi apni will power ke sahare... aur... (after taking a glance of Daya)... aur mujhe nahin lagta ki woh bach payega...

DIG sir: nahin aisa kuch nahin hoga... Abhijeet ek bahadur CID officer tha aur is baar bhi woh apna ladai khud aoni dum pe jeetega...

ACP sir: doctors ne use ICCU mein rakhe hain ab... aur woh log barah ghante naad ek aur call lene wale hain... pata nahin kya hoga tab...

DIG sir: chinta mat karo... sab kuch theek hoga...

Daya was listening to this conversation with closed eyes. He was feeling damn irritated due to this sympathy shown by this two senior officers. He sensed a raw helpless anger was building inside his heart which he was trying to keep control over as he had promised to Abhijeet that he would never be angry if he returned. But this situation was really intolerable. He did not like DCP sir since long but his dislike for DIG sir too had grown due to his decision for termination of Abhijeet from CID. He just could not tolerate this two... but still he kept his temper in control as he did not want to break the promise he made to his brother, thus bringing him back.

**Rooth ke humse kahin**

DIG sir looked towards Daya and really felt bad for him. His pale bloodless face and almost boxed eyes were clearly indicating his mental pressure and yet he was silent. He went to him and said in soft tone after keeping his hand on his shoulder...

DIG sir: pareshan mat ho Daya... kuch nahin hoga Abhijeet ko... woh theek ho jayega bilkul...

Daya just looked up towards him. The anger inside his heart was burning him down badly and with this man's touch he felt as if something poisonous bit him badly on his shoulder. He jerked away his hand badly and shouted in anger...

Daya: bas kijiye aap... mujhe nahin chahiye aapka sympathy... ab kyun aaye hain aap hume sympathy dikhane? Tab kahan tha aapki yeh sympathy jab aapne Abhijeet ko CID ki job se terminate kar diya tha? Uski kabiliyat pe shaq tha na aapko? Ab yakeen ho gaya na aapko ki woh ab bhi utna hi kaabil hain? Kya... galti kya tha uska? Bas itna hi na ki woh ek acid attack victim hain... par kya aap logo ne yeh socha tha ki jo kuch bhi hua tha uske saath woh raat, us mein uski kya galti tha? Par aap logo ne to kuch socha hi nahin... bas farman laga diya ki Abhijeet ab CID ki kabil nahin raha... aur nikal diya use CID se... aap logo ko koi andaaza bhi hain ki kitna dukhi tha mera bhai jab ek baar phir se usse uska pehchaan cheen liya gaya... uski zindagi cheen liya gaya... mujhe maloom hain ki woh kuch jatata nahin tha magar bohot zyada dukhi tha woh... na jane kitni raat roke guzara hain usne... yeh sab aap log kabhi nahin samajh payenge... aap logo ko aur aata hi kya hain?

**Jab chale jaoge tum**

ACP sir tried to control his younger son's emotions as he felt that situation was going out from control. So he put his hand on Daya's shoulder with...

ACP sir: bas karo Daya!... kya bole jaa rahe ho?

Daya: nahin sir... aaj mujhe mat rokiye... mujhe janne dijiye ki inhone kyun Abhijeet ko CID se nikal diya?

Now DIG sir, who was looking towards Daya with shock till then, opened his mouth. He said in total disbelief, as "shocked" or "stunned" was not the proper terms to describe his condition...

DIG sir: kya keh rahe ho Daya? Main kyun nikalunga Abhijeet ko CID se bahar? Main to use recovery ke waqt dene ke liye bhi taiyar tha kyun ki woh ek bohot hi kabil aurr bahadur CID officer tha... maine use nahin nikala CID se... balki usne khud hi resignation letter bheja tha mujhe yeh kehke ki ab woh khud ko CID ke layak nahin samajhta...

A silent thunder crash landed in the room. ACP sir and Daya simultaneously shouted as...

ACP sir and Daya: kya?

END OF THE CHAPTER

* * *

**So what is the mystery behind this resignation letter? Had Abhijeet really sent that or DIG sir is lying? If lying, then why? Or is he true? Why ACP sir and Daya is unaware of it if it is true? What will happen after the vital 12 hours? Will Abhijeet manage to survive? What is the content of that gift packet given by Abhijeet for Daya? What adversity will come now in the loves of Abhijeet and Daya? Will Abhijeet join CID again after this incident? Will Headquarters accept him again if he survive? Stay tuned to know more...**

* * *

**Guest**: Once again thank you for your long review. You always make me feel special. And yes, I to support your opinion. Thanks for the review. By the way, is my story really unpredictable? Please reread this chapter and rethink. Love you.

**Abc**: and the irony is I myself is a depression victim and is badly needing any support. Thanks for your review.

**LS**: thank you for the double review.

**Sikha** **Di**: I will fulfil your wish in the next chapter. Thank you very much for your review.

**Gborse571996**: Hey dear welcome to my story zone. No dear, this is not the end. There is something important left behind. Revenge! Thanks for the review.

**Appu**: I have fulfilled your wish, Abhijeet sir survived for Daya. And dear please, I request you, do not use the word beg to me. Ser dear, we are nothing in front of The Almighty. If you want to beg, beg before him. And I am a mere human being only. I do not have any power to give you anything. Thank you for the review.

**Guest**: why it is not realistic dear? See our army, they are consuming so much bullets. I had a classmate in school whose uncle was an army man. Once he had been injured by twelve bullets from foreign army. And guess what, he again joined duty after some months after recovery. He was my idol. And here Abhijeet sir has consumed four bullets only. In the series Abhijeet ka inteqaam too, he had consumed three bullets and he joined duty after a month. Thank you for the review.

* * *

Next will be after 1165 reviews.

Someone is going to be punished there... the greatest punishment.

* * *

Please read and review

Thanks to each and every reviewers

With love and regards

Your Nikita

Song Source: **Roothke Humse Kahin** from the movie **Jo Jeeta Woh Hi Sikandar**


	31. Chapter 31

Sorry friends for this short chapter, but I am ill today… feeling a bit feverish. But I can not keep all of you waiting. So I am updating today. So sorry. Next update will be long as per compensation, promise. Please manage with this one. Please please please. Sorry again.

* * *

NOW HAVE A HAPPY READING….

DIG sir looked towards Daya and said in firm tone….

DIG sir: haan Daya…. Abhijeet ne khud mujhe apna resignation letter bheja tha…. Tum agar dekhna chahte ho to who abhi bhi hain mere desk ki drawer mein….

Daya: magar sir, Abhijeet ka termination letter bhi hain humare pass abhi bhi…. Aap bhi who dekh sakte hain….

ACP sir: aisa kaise ho sakta hain? Aur jahan tak main Abhijeet ko janta hoon woh khud resign karne ka banda nahin hain…. Is mein kuch to gadbad zaroor hain… par kya?

DIG sir sat down on a chair aside and said in confused tone….

DIG sir: pehle to mujhe bhi yakeen nahin hua ki Abhijeet aisa kuch kar sakta hain…. Par jab maine khud uska resignation letter dekha, tab mujhe manna hi pada… phir Abhijeet khud Mumbai chodke chala gaya, to mujhe laga ki woh sach mein ab CID mein wapas nahin aana chahta…. Aur mujhe to yeh bhi laga tha ki tum dono bhi iske bare mein jante ho…. Isliye hi maine kabhi is baat ko cheda nahin kabhi isse pehle….

Daya now looked towards him and asked in firm tone….

Daya: hmmmmmmm? Accha sir, yeh bataiye ki aapko Abhijeet ka resignation letter mila kab?

DIG sir: ummmmm…. Kariban teen mahine pehle…. Uska statement lene ke baad, humne decide kiya tha ki hum use waqt dena chahte the recovery ke… kyun ki hum bhi Abhijeet jaisa ek kabil officer ko khona nahin chahte the, hum apna faisla sunane hi wale the ki tab Shamsher ne uska resignation letter leke mere pass aaya…. Aur yeh bhi kaha ki Abhijeet ab humse koi taluk nahin rakhna chahta…. To behtar yeh hi hoga ki hum use aur pareshan na kare…. Isliye humne use call bhi nahin kiya aur phir us letter mein Abhijeet ka khud ka signature bhi to tha….

ACP sir and Daya turned towards DCP sir with a jerk. Hatred and anger were totally reflecting in both the pair of eyes. DCP sir looked towards him and slowly lowered his head. ACP sir and Daya exchanged a glance with each other. The total matter had become clear as crystal for them. It was nothing but a hideous misunderstanding, intentionally created by our respected DCP sir between the two parties. Daya now went towards him with slow steps while DCP sir began to step backwards in fear.

DIG sir went to ACP sir while indicating him to stop Daya, in response of which ACP sir assured him with his eyes. DCP sir got stumbled with a chair behind and stopped while Daya too stopped just before him. He just put his eyes on his and just asked in cold, firm and iron hard voice….

Daya: kyun?

DCP sir just lowered his eyes without any reply. Daya again asked him in same hard tone….

Daya: kyun kiya aapne aisa?

DCP sir: k… kya kiya hain maine?.

Daya: accha? Kuch nahin kiya na aapne? Main batata hoon aapne kya kiya hain….

He turned towards DIG sir and said in firm tone…

Daya: samajh rahe hain aap sir kya kiya hain inhone? Jab inko pata chala ki aap log Abhijeet ko phir se CID mein join karne ki permission dene wale hain tab inhone yeh ghilona chaal chala hain…. Inhone aap logo ke pass ek farzi resignation letter leke gaye jis par inhone Abhijeet ki signature nakal kiya tha…. Inhone aap logo ko samjha bhi diya ki Abhijeet ab aap logo se koi nata nahin rakhna chahta jo ko bilkul jhooth hain…. Aur jab aapne us fake letter pe signature kar diya tab inhone humare pass ek dusra letter lekar aaye jis mein yeh likha hua tha ki Abhijeet ab CID mein rehne ki layak nahin hain aur is wajah se aap logo ne use terminate kar rahe hain…. Aur us letter pe aapke signature ka nakal kar diya…. Aur inhone mujhse kaha hi Police force ab Abhijeet jaisa kamzor officer se koi rishta nahin rakhna chahta…. Isliye behtar yeh hi hoga ki hum aap logo se is bare mein aur koi baat na kare….

He turned towards DCP sir with a jerk and asked him in sarcastic tone….

Daya; kyun DCP sir, sahi keh raha hoon na main? Aapne hi kiya hain na yeh sab?

DIG sir(in shock): Daya kya bol rahe ho tum? Tum hosh mein to ho na?

Daya(in firm tone): haan sir, main bilkul hosh mein hoon…. Sirf aaj nahin, inhone humesha se hi humara bura chaha hain… hume nuksan pahuchane ki koshish kiye hain, magar is baar inhone jo kiya hain woh to had hi hain….

DIG sir(in anger): Shamsher, kya Daya jo bol raha hain woh sahi hain? Kya tumne waqai itna ghilona kaam kiya hain? Jawab do… chup kyum ho?

DCP sir still did not reply but remained staring towards the floor silently, which angered all the three persons present there. ACP sir said in sarcastic tone….

ACP sir: kuch jawab nahin denge sir yeh, inki to bolti bandh ho gayi hain….

DIG sir(in anger): Daya tum apne tarike se pooch taach karo…. Inki munh khulwana hi hoga….

Daya stepped towards DCP sir with a chewing…

Daya: dekhiye DCP sir, aap jaise bhi ho mujhse umar mein bade hain, mujhe aisa karne mein majboor mat kijiye sir, main yeh nahin karna chahta…. Abhi bhi waqt hain bata dijiye ki aapne aisa kyun kiya?

DCP sir now looked up and took a glance of each of the three faces present there. Then he took a deep breath and shouted in pain…

DCP sir: haan haan kiya maine yeh sab kuch… maine hi kiya hain yeh sab…. Manta hoon main… aur mujhe iska koi afsos bhi nahin hain kyun ki main majboor tha aisa karne ke liye….

All the faces present there exchanged a confused gaze with each other and then ACP sir asked…

ACP sir: kaisa majboori?

DCP sir sat down on a chair present there and covered his face with his palms. He took some deep breaths to calm down his emotions and then said after moving his hands away from his face….

DCP sir: Worli area mein ek chota sa orphanage hain, Sunshine Orphanage…. Wahan ke bacche peechle kuch mahino se ek anjaan criminal ki gun point pe hain har waqt…. Uski admi wahan supervisor ki job karta hain…. Wahan un logo ne bomb plant karke rakha hain…. Mujhe dhanki diya gaya tha ki agar main unki baatein na manu to woh log un baccho ko mar dalenge… main Abhijeet ke rescue ke baad uske saath jo kuch bhi karta aaya hoon sab un criminals ke baaton ke anusar hi tha…. Mujhe kaha gaya tha ki mujhe Abhijeet ko tadpana hoga warna woh log wahan ki sare bachchon ko ek ek karke mere aankhon ke saamne mar dalenge…. Wo h log chahte the ki main Abhijeet ko suicide karne ke liye majboor kar doon magar bhala ho Daya ka jo Abhijeet ko kabhi bhi apne saath kuch bura nahin karne diya warna main kabhi apne aapko maaf nahin kar pata….

He then looked up those three pairs of eyes, which was starring towards him with shock, and said in moist tone….

DCP sir: main kya karta aap log hi bataiye…. Meri ek galti se wahan pata nahin kitne masoom jaanein chali jati…. Main bhala tum logo se kitna bhi bura bartav kyun na karu, main bhi to ek cop hoon aur main bhi janta hoon jab kisi criminal ki wajah se kisi cop ka sab kuch chale jaye, to use dosh nahin dete, balki uske saath rehte hain…. Lekin main majboor tha…. Main Abhijeet ke saath khada nahin reh paya…. Jis nafrat ke aag mein maine use jalaya hain, woh kisi aur ki lagayi gayi aag hain, meri nahin…. Aur jab kabhi bhi maine Abhijeet ko us aag mein jalaya hain, main khud bhi utni baar usi aag mein jala hain…. Aur yeh hi sach hain….

DIG sir(in soft tone): tumne kabhi kisi ko is bare mein kuch bataya kyun nahin Shamsher?

DCP sir: main kya karta sir? Woh log har jagah mujh par nazar rakh rahe the, office mein, Headquarters mein yahan tak ki jab main pehli baar hospital aaya tha tab bhi…. Mujhe koi mauka hi nahin mila…. Mujhe maaf kar dijiye aap log…. Aaj meri wajah se hi Abhijeet ko yeh sab kuch….

Daya: maaf to hum karenge hi aapko DCP sir…. Kyun ki ek kahabat hain ki duniya ki sabse badi saza yeh maafi hi to hota hain…. Yeh jo kuch bhi hua na aapke saath, yeh kudrat ka woh tamacha tha jo ek na ek din aapke gaal pe padna hi tha…. Kyun ki bhale hi is baar aapki koi galti nahin tha magar aapne bohot baar hum CID officers ke saath humesha bura hi karte aaye hain, humari majbooriyon ka faida uthate aaye hain…. Ab pata chala aapko ki majboori kaisi hoti hain?

DCP sir lowered his head as he really did not know what to say next. Yes, he might be not wrong this time but what about the other times? It was he who had always taunted Abhijeet about his memory loss and Daya about his orphanage days. He now knew how it feel to be helpless…. He admitted this. Now DIG sir stepped forward with….

DIG sir: tum chinta mat karo Shamsher…. Main aaj hi wahan team bhej raha hoon…. Kisi bacche ko kuch bhi nahin hone dunga main…. Sab theek ho jayega…. Ab bas Abhijeet theek ho jaye…. Abhi bhi gyarah ghante baki hain….

* * *

**Eleven Hours Later….**

Daya saw the news on TV about the current update about those terrorists and his blood boiled up in anger but... but in the very the next moment, Abhijeet's bloodied body and painful silent face appeared in front of his eyes and he shut out everything else. Time was running too slow for him and each and every passing minute increasing his anxiety to a great level. ACP sir and DIG sir tried to persuade him to eat something or to take rest but he just could not do anything bit remained rooted to his spot, outside Abhijeet's cabin. He walked to the doctor's room with them after the dreaded twelve hours wait. He was eagerly waiting for the doctor to tell him that Abhijeet was fine, he was awakened and everything was normal again, just like before... But…

The doctor: we have continuously monitored Mr. Abhijeet for last twelve hours and I can now say that…

Daya interrupted him with a calm tone as...

Daya:He will be back…haina?…..

DIG sir and ACP sir just looked at him. He was staring ahead at the doctor but now he had a small smile on his face….as if he knew... he trusted...

The doctor looked towards him with surprise and said after a slow smile...

Doctor**:** Yes Mr Daya, he is fighting well... I am just stunned... unhe jitni chotein lagi thi aur jis halat mein unhe yahan laya gaya tha, maine to umeed hi kho diya tha... unke bachne ki koi umeed hi nahin tha... magar he is still fighting... halanki, ab woh coma mein hain... itna zyada blood loss unki already weak body bardash nahin kar paya... hum drips ki istemal kar rahe hain magar itna zyada blood loss aur stress ki wajah se unki heart kafi weak ho gaya hain... upar se unka... aur aap log to coma ka matlab jante hi hain... par ek dum se sab kuch khatam hone se to yeh hi better haina?

DIG sir: doctor use hosh kab tak aayega?

Doctor: Maine bataya nahin, woh coma mein hain... aur is tarah ki patients ki koi guaranty nahin hoti hain ki woh phir kabhi hosh mein aayenge bhi ya nahin... woh sirf kuch machine ke sahare zinda hain... aap log bas yeh hi dua kijiye ki unhe jald se jald hosh aa jaye... baki upar wale ko marzi..

Hum apna kaam kar rahe hain... aap log bhi kijiye...

Daya was looking towards the doctor. His mind had become blank. He could not decide what to do now... whether to feel tensed or to breath. He just kept looking towards her doctor, with a pale face. The doctor looked towards him and said in a soft tone...

The doctor: main aapse yeh nahin kahunga ki tension mat lijiye... par main itna zaroor kahunga ki Mr. Abhijeet ek fighter hain... agar unke jagah koi aur hota to shayad... shayad hi ab tab zinda reh pata is halat mein... to hum umeed laga hi sakte hain ki woh aage ka safar bhi pura kar payenge aur yeh jung jeet bhi jayenge...

Daya looked towards him and opened his mouth now. He said in soft tone...

Daya: doctor ek request hain... kya main har roz sirf paanch minute ke liye uske pass jaa sakta hoon?... just for five minutes doctor... please... main use bilkul bhi disturb nahin karunga... main bas use itna yakeen dilana chahta hoon ki main uska saath hoon aur usika intezaar kar raha hoon... taki woh khud ko apni is ladai mein akela na samjhe aur dum na tod de...

The doctor looked towards him with amazed gaze while ACP sir patted his back with moist eyes. DIG sir too looked towards him with a small smile over his lips. The doctor finally said...

The doctor: theek hain... aap mil sakte hain magar hum aapko day to day basis mein yeh permission de rahe hain... agar aapko Mr. Abhijeet se milna hain to aapko roz yahan aake mujhse permission lena hoga... kyun ki hum nahin chahte ki ab unke health par koi bhi bura asar pade... main aapki bhavnao ki kadar karta hoon magar mere liye mere patient ki jaan se zyada kuch bhi keemti nahin hain...

The term "patient" used for his brother made Daya's heart pinched badly. He closed his eyes to gulp down the ball of pain which had rose across his throat. His eyes were bloodshot and he was already looking at least a decade older within these few hours. He looked tired.

He just looked up towards the doctor and asked in broken tone...

Daya: kya main abhi mere Abhi se mil sakta hoon? Ek baar... please?

The doctor looked towards him and nodded positively with a serious...

The doctor: bas paanch minute ke liye... yaad rakhiyega...

Daya nodded slightly and then came out from the cabin with slow steps. He once looked towards Abhijeet's cabin when felt a tug on his shirt sleeve from behind. He turned and saw a little boy was present there with a small gift pack in his hand. Daya smiled forcefully and asked in soft tone..

Daya: haan beta... kisse milna hain aapko?

The boy: aap Daya uncle haina? Abhijeet uncle ka bhai?

Daya: haan beta... main hu Daya uncle hoon... aap kaun hain? Aur kya kaam hain aapko mujhse?

The boy handed the gift pack to him and said...

The boy: yeh Abhijeet uncle ne mujhe diya tha aapko dene ke liye...

Daya looked up towards him with a jerk hearing his brother's name. He held the gift pack with trembling hands and asked in broken tone...

Daya: kab diya tha usne yeh tumhe?

The boy: jab unhone mujhe bachane ke liye goli kha li tab... unhone mujhse yeh bhi kaha tha woh ise collect karne ke liye hi aaj bahar aaye tha... yeh lijiye... main chalta hoon...

He ran away and Daya sat down before unwrapping the gift pack as he felt that he needed support to see what had his brother sent for him through this boy. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath to calm himself down and then unwrapped the gift pack, which was perhaps his brother's last gift for him.

A Beautiful photograph came out from the gift where Abhijeet and Daya was hugging each other with bright smiles playing over their lips. Abhijeet was not like before but was with his burnt face... yet his smile and bright eyes were indicating how happy he was despite being in such condition. A line was calligraphied at the below of the photo as...

**Wish you a very happy rebirth of our legendary friendship Daya. May this new beginning bring new happiness in our lives. **

**With love,**

**Abhijeet **

He was just staring towards the photograph, when he felt a warm touch over his shoulder. He looked up to find ACP sir was looking towards him with moist eyes. He hugged him with force and began to cry badly. No words were really needed to express his pain. He just cried. Just cried... venting out the poisonous pain stored in his heart since long. ACP sir patted his head gently, waiting him to stop... but never ordered him to be. He knew him.

His son!

After a while Daya left him and stood up from his seat. He wiped away his tears and tucked his shirt in before meeting Abhijeet. He was half expecting him to maybe had woken up already and he did not want him to see him in this state. He gingerly walked inside the dimly lit room. The doctor has warned him from not talking or disturbing Abhijeet in any way. His brain required complete rest to recover from the injury and hence the room was dimly lit and no one was allowed beside him or to meet him.

His eyes were boxed shut and his face had bruises that were blue. He turned his face away, wiping his tears as he could picture his agony and it pained him a lot. Without wasting his time, he came near and just placed his hands on his, entwining his fingers with his while speaking in his heart...

Daya(in mind):Abhi, I am sorry, main janta hoon ki tum bohot takleef mein ho, main bas tumhe yeh hi kehne aaya hoon ki bas tum haar mat manna yaar... main tumhare saath hoon aur mujhe tumhari zaroorat hain... I need you more than ever now. Please don't leave me. Waada karo..., please. I will be with you forever.

For a second, Daya felt Abhijeet was tightening his grip on his hands, he looked up but Abhijeet was still lifeless. He looked down at his hands, could not decide whether he imagined it or really did Abhijeet react to his presence. His heart filled with solace, he was hopeful he would overcome... no... he corrected... they both would overcome this and would be happy again. He smiled at him and kissed his hand gently as his forehead was covered by a bog bandage.

He came out of the room and watched him from the small glass window... the hours of his wait had began again, which will be never ending this time... perhaps!

END OF THE CHAPTER

* * *

**So will the wait of Daya become fruitful? Will Abhijeet recover again from the coma? What will the future of this legendary friendship? Will Abhijeet get the chance to punish Surya? If anything happens to Abhijeet, will Daya be able to punish Surya? Will DIG sir take back Abhijeet in CID? Will Abhijeet agree to join CID again? Stay tuned to know more.**

* * *

Next will be after **1195** reviews.

Will show something very much different there, something which is unpredictable.

So sorry for not replying anyone, but I am having severe headache now and a bit nausea too. Actually I had kept fast today so it's the side effect. Will recover soon. I will update it as soon as reviews get complete. I will start to write it as soon as I recover. Promise. You all just review.

* * *

Please read and review

Thanks to each and every reviewers

With love and regards

Your Nikita

* * *

A\N: Only seven reviews have remained to complete 435 reviews in **Lamhe**. Please review friends.


	32. Chapter 32

There was a proverb existed in this world as time and tide waited for none. They continued to flow without any interruption despite of all the barriers. And here also, time flew away too swiftly without caring for anyone or any incidents happening in CID Mumbai's life.

Long three months had passed after all those happened and still now, Abhijeet was in coma. Though his condition was improving slowly, he still had not gained back his senses. During these months, his remaining plastic surgeries too had been done and they were successful too. His face had become much more presentable and the burnt cells too had been removed from his face as much as possible…. reducing the blackness of his face. But the news of success had not affected the mindset of CID Mumbai much as the two persons, who could have been happiest due to this news, had not reacted even after listening it…. because Abhijeet was in coma and Daya had become like a living corpse, whose heart was only beating but he was not alive.

**Yaarana...Yaarana**

He was missing his buddy badly. The absence of Abhijeet in his life hurt him from the core but he had nothing to do here…. except waiting. The house without him was nothing more than like an empty vacuum for him now. And this emptiness was really suffocating!

**Toote Kabhi Na Yaarana**

Sometime he felt tired but now the sleeping angel did not come to him so easily.. His mind did not getting peace nowadays in anything. He always kept trying to concentrate on his work but felt like somebody had enclosed his all powers of thinking inside a glass jar.. He could not even think or relish any sweet memory now.

**Tere Liye Hum Kuch Bhi Karenge**

He was pressing his head when somebody touched his shoulder with a soft...

Voice: Daya...

He looked up and found ACP sir was standing there beside him. He was about to stand up when he pressed his shoulder lightly with a soft...

ACP sir: lunch karne nahin jana hain tumhe?

Daya(in tired voice): dil nahin kar raha hain sir...

ACP sir(in soft tone): aise kaise chalega beta?... is tarah to tum khud hi beemar pad jaoge... phir Abhijeet ka khayal kaise rakhoge haan?

Daya(with a sad smile): uska aur kya khayal rakhna sir? Woh sahab to hospital mein kab se araam kar rahe hain aur main yahan... ab to lagne laga hain jaise koi parwa hi nahin hain use meri...

**Jaan To Kya... Imaan Bhi Denge**

ACP sir: aisa nahin kehte Daya... woh tumhe bohot pyar karta hain... aur yeh baat tum bhi jante ho... chalo ab jaake khana kha lo... woh jab wapas aayega tab tumhe aisi halat mein dekhega to meri to khair nahin... woh apni is amanat ko mere hawale karke wahan araam kar raha hain, mujhe to uska khayal rakhna hi hoga na? Warna woh jab wapas aake mujhse woh wapas mangega tab main kya dunga use?

Daya: aapko lagta hain woh wapas aayega sir? Teen mahina ho gaya hain...

ACP sir: sirf teen mahina hi hua hain Daya... tumhe maloom nahin log kitne saalon tak coma mein rehke bhi wapas aate hain, Abhijeet ko to sirf teen mahina hi hua hain coma mein gaye huye... woh aayega Daya... woh ek din zaroor wapas aayega...

Daya nodded and stood up after letting out a heavy sigh. He knew that the wait would be a long one as the process of healing in brain injury was painfully slow... but still it hurt. For him, each day was passing as a year as everyday he had to undergo a roller coaster of emotions and expectations... Abhijeet was improving today... and not improving the very next day. His CID family and his immense love for Abhijeet helped him keep his sanity and not leave hope... he dared not to hurt anyone of his family.

**Jag Choote Ya Rab Roothe**

During these months, all of his free time was dedicated to Abhijeet's care. He read aloud his favourite books, sang him his favourite songs, and made a habit to talk to him daily, hoping for a reaction to anything. Every night, he kissed him goodnight, expecting him to open his eyes on his touch. Sometimes, Abhijeet showed signs of recognition; sometimes smiled or grabbed his hands but had not yet woken up. For Daya, such moments always filled his heart with immense happiness but the feeling of being unaware of what would happen in the very next day, always hurt him.

**Is Haath Se Tera Hath Na Choote**

ACP sir was looked towards him with grief. He knew the reason behind Daya's sadness. It was completely because after showing the initial signs of recovery, Abhijeet had been largely unresponsive since a couple of weeks. He sighed a bit and prayed in his heart for his elder son's swift and fast recovery.

* * *

Daya went to hospital at the end of the day and directly went to the cabin where his one and only relative was sleeping peacefully since last ninety two days. He opened the door and entered to see the same scenario was waiting for him, which had fed up his eyes since last three months.

Daya felt sad. He had been unusually quiet since morning, his face showing the pain he was going through. As it was the daily routine for him, at night he had come to see him now. All these days, he had been always cheerful in front of him, hoping for a miracle. Today perhaps being overwhelmed from all the waiting, he was sad and quiet. He had controlled his tears for a long time, but finally he had to give up and let the tears fall unashamedly. He held his hands and kissed them softly.

**Yaar Na Ho To Jag Hain Soona**

He sat beside him and began to fondle his head lightly with a soft...

Daya: Abhi... tumhe yaad hain aaj kya hain? Aaj ek bohot khas din hain... yaad haina tumhe?

He looked towards him with the hope of getting any response. But disappointing him once again, Abhijeet was still lifeless and still. He looked at his brother's still body and tears of pain appeared in his eyes. He remained sitting there, in complete silence, in order to gain his control back over his emotions.

**Sooni Sooni Dil Ki Raahein**

After some moments, he composed himself and again spoke up in soft tone...

Daya: aaj hi ke din tumne mujhe bachaya tha... nau saal pehle, jab us Rocky ke goli ne mujhe kuch waqt ke liye hi sahi, tumse door kar diya tha... tab tumhare bharosa aur dua ne hi mujhe phir se zinda kiya tha... tab se mere liye yeh din ek bohot hi khas din ban gaya... kyun hi us din humare dosti ka bhi punar janam hua tha... halanki yeh baar main kabhi tumse keh nahin paya kyun ki mujhe maloom tha ki tum kabhi bhi us hadse ki sadme se bahar hi nahin aa paye... tum ab bhi usi khauf mein rehte ho... darpok boss!

**In Raahon Par Hain Ek Sahara**

Some tears rolled down from his eyes as Abhijeet still did not show any type of reaction. He had stopped showing reactions since some weeks, which had rose the tension level for the doctors and CID team, who were worried for not only Abhijeet, but for Daya also, whom they knew also would loss if anything happened to Abhijeet.

**Lamba Safar Ya Mushkil Raahein**

He grabbed his hand tightly and shouted in extreme pain...

Daya: aise hi karna tha mujhe mar jaane diya hota… aaj hi ke din tumne mujhe bachaya tha... Abhi main thak gaya hoon… har din tumhe hasata hoon, gaana gaata hoon… par tum koi reactions hi nahin dete... please wapas aa jao Abhi… main tumhare awaaz sunna chahta hoon, tumhare saath jeena chahta hoon... tum sun rahe ho Abhi... Abhijeet.…

**In Raahon Par Jaan Loota Kar**

Abhijeet could hear his name being called, he was trying to respond the calls but some force was not allowing him to do. He felt that he was floating through deep darkness and into nothingness. The temperature around him was too cold which caused him to shiver occasionally. He forwarded his hand to grab anything for his support but nothing came into his hand except hollow darkness. He nodded disappointedly and searched for any exit point of this place with a question running through his mind as where he was actually?

All of a sudden, a dim light lit up over his head which made him to close his eyes immediately. He adjusted his eyes with the light after a while and slowly opened them to look about his position at first but his head and eyes were still heavy as if he had just woken up from any deep slumber. He again closed his eyes with a habituated call as "Daya" to sooth himself, but no one responded his call now.

**Ek Din Is Jag Ko Bhoolenge**

"Daya..." he murmured again and opened his eyes again but everything around him was blur, he squinted his eyes & his vision cleared, he could only see black bars in front of him. He was standing in a cage suspended into nothingness with bars all around and nothing. A panic and anxiety filled scream escaped his throat for his even known companion as...

Abhijeet: DAYA!...

**Jag Choote Ya Rab Roothe**

But this time, he got responded by his voice from his behind which made him jerk in shock...

Voice: bekar mein hi chilla rahe ho tum... use tumhare awaaz aa bhi nahin aa raha hain... Daya tumhe sun nahin pa raha hain Abhijeet...

Abhijeet turned behind and found a slender figure outside the cage. His face was not visible due to lack of proper light there, but even then Abhijeet could understand that he was smirking. He rushed to that side of the cage with...

Abhijeet(with anger): kaun ho tum? Aur... aur mujhe yahan is tarah bandh karke kyun rakhe ho?

Figure: kamal hain Abhijeet! Tum mujhe nahin pehchante? Mujhe to yakeen hi nahin aa raha hain... aur haan, maine tumhe yahan isliye bandh karke rakha hain kyun ki main yeh nahin chahta ki tum phir kabhi yahan se nikal pao... I do not want you to return there.

Abhijeet(in anger); bakwas bandh karo... tum ho kaun?

The figure now came closer to the cage with a smirking...

Figure: ab pehchana mujhe?

Abhijeet remained staring towards disbelievingly. Yes, he could recognize the man now... it he none other than he himself, with black burnt face and bloodied body, standing outside the cage. He took some steps backwards and again looked towards the figure with open mouth. He exclaimed in disbelief...

Abhijeet: nahin... yeh sach nahin hain... yeh nahin ho sakta...

Figure: kamal hain! Tum apni khud ki aankhon pe yakeen nahin kar pa rahe ho?

Abhijeet looked towards the another _Abhijeet_ in anger and shouted...

Abhijeet: ho kaun tum? Aur main hoon kahan? Aur tum kyun bandh karke rakhe ho mujhe? Kya dushmani hain mujhse tumhari?

Second Abhijeet: chill Abhijeet chill!... itna sara sawal ek saath!... itna gussa sehat ke liye accha nahin hain... accha chalo, main tumhare sawalon ka jawab de hi deta hoon... lekin pehle kiska jawab doon? Theek hain... pehle sawal ka jawab hi pehle deta hoon...

He walked and stood really close to Abhijeet with a firm...

Second Abhijeet: main tum hoon Abhijeet... I am none but YOU yourself.

Abhijeet sat down on the floor of the cage with a thud, while grabbing his head in his hands in shock when he heard a very soft voice as...

Voice: Abhi... jeet!

**Is Haath Se Tera Hath Na Choote**

Abhijeet's head shot up, and stressed to hear it... it was definitely his brother's voice, who was calling him. His voice was full of both hope and disappointment. He again called him...

Daya: Abhi...

**Yaarana...Yaarana**

He heard it again, he looked here and there but could not see anything another than blackness surrounding him. He looked towards his second form who too was looking towards him with a smile. The smile was making him irritated like hell, so he lowered his gaze... waiting Daya to call him again, as that one single call was providing him so much sooth. He just wanted to break all these barriers and to rush to him.

**Toote Kabhi Na Yaarana**

The second Abhijeet looked towards him and exclaimed with tease...

Second Abhijeet: jaao Abhijeet... bulawa aaya hain...

Abhijeet looked towards him in shock and saw him still smiling teasingly. Seeing him looking towards him, he indicated behind him and said in same tone...

Second Abhijeet: jaao!... agar jaa sakte ho to jaao...

Abhijeet(in helpless voice): kya chahte ho tum? Kyun mujhe wapas jane dena nahin chahte?

Second Abhijeet looked towards him withe extreme irritation and anger. He grabbed a bar of the cage and shouted...

Second Abhijeet: mere halat dekh kar bhi tum yeh pooch rahe ho ki main tumhe wapas jane dena nahin chahta? Main isliye tumhe nahin jane dunga kyun ki mujhse aur bardash nahin hota... main tumhare andar ka chupa hua woh shakhs hoon jo khush rehna chahta hain... lekin tum ho ki mujhe khush rehne hi nahin dete... isliye main bhi tumhe tab tak nahin chodunga jab tak tumhare maut na ho jaye... tum apne maut tak yahin rahoge... kyun ki main yeh roz roz ka dard, takleef aur beizzati aur nahin le sakta... samjhe tum? Agar tum yahan rahoge to koi tumhe chot nahin de sakta aur yeh hi mera maksad hain...

Abhijeet(in anger): chodo mujhe... wahan Daya mujhe bula raha hain... mujhe jana hain uske pass...

Second Abhijeet: kyun? Tumhe yahan koi problem ho raha hain kya? Yakeen mano, isse behtar jagah tumne kahin aur dekha hi nahin hain... yahan na bhookh lagta hain aur na hi pyaas... aur na hi takleef hota hain... bas khushi hi khushi hain yahan... thand zyada lagegi par mujhe maloom hain ki tum woh bardash kar loge... aakhir CID officer jo the...

Abhijeet now left the attempt to convince him and began to try to break open his cage. He knew that Daya was calling him, he felt that he needed him, he understood what was he going through... he felt the urge to shout badly and to break down the cage... but the cage was strong enough. He whispered in pain...

Abhijeet: Daya... main aa raha hoon yaar...

**Ek Patang Hain Jeevan Mera**

He began to kick the bars of the cage and to tried to break them open. But the opponent was too strong. Being failed, he looked towards his second form, who was smiling towards him with tease, and shouted in anger...

Abhijeet: kahan... hoon... main?

The second Abhijeet looked towards him with a threatening gaze and said in a same tone as...

Second Abhijeet: kahin nahin... apne hi andar ho tum...

Abhijeet looked towards him in shock and then punched the bars of the cage with an infertile rage. He was feeling too helpless.

* * *

On the other hand, Daya was weeping silently, his hand was still holding Abhijeet's hand in tight grip. All of a sudden, he felt that Abhijeet was tightening his grip over his hand. He looked up towards his face with shock and sensed Abhijeet being restless despite being unconscious. He kept on looking stunned, not sure what to do as he could not understand what the hell was going on.

**Yaar Ke Haath Mein Dor Hain Jiski...**

All of a sudden, he heard a soft and playful "Daya" behind him. He identified the voice and turned behind to find Abhijeet was standing near the doorstep. His jaw dropped wide open in shock and he immediately rushed towards him, totally forgetting that it could not be possible as Abhijeet was lying on bed in front of him, unconscious.

He rushed to him and stood near him while that Abhijeet welcomed him with warm smile. He hugged him tightly with an overwhelmed...

Daya: Abhi... kahan chale gaye the tum mujhe chodke?

Abhijeet: sorry yaar... dekho na phir se laut aaya hoon...

Daya: ab waada karo ki phir kabhi nahin jaoge mujhe chodke?

**Tod Sake Yeh Pyar Ka Bandhan**

Nothing happened, Daya tried to fondle Abhijeet's back but got shocked to realize that he was embracing nothing but a plain vacuum. He immediately stood straight and looked to both sides in order to find Abhijeet but there was none.

He was feeling completely numb, so he never remembered that it was impossible for Abhijeet to come to him as he was still in coma... he just kept looking for Abhijeet in the corridor also. But found none there.

He felt tired now as he could not take the prank anymore. He looked back towards the room from which he had come out, completely forgetting why was he going there? Or to meet whom? He just knew that he would have to go there... perhaps someone was waiting there for him.

He entered the room in same trance and was about to look towards the bed, when he heard an ever known laugh from a corner of the room. He looked up to that direction and noticed Abhijeet sitting on a table, eating something. Daya smiled satisfactory and went to him while Abhijeet said in playful tone...

Abhijeet: chips kha raha hoon Daya! Tumhe bhi chahiye?

Daya smiled and forwarded his hand towards him while Abhijeet moved away his hand with...

Abhijeet: par tumhe milega nahin... agar tum kaan ko haath na lagao ki tum phir kabhi cocaine ko haath bhi nahin lagaoge... lagao haath...

Daya lowered his head, held his ear and said with a smile...

Daya: lo lagaya... khush ho na tum?

He expected to get a response but did not get any. He looked at and saw the table was empty. He looked towards the table with a jerk and then turned behind with a painful...

Daya: Abhi... ķahan ho yaar tum?

An ever known voice came from his right side as...

Voice: main yahan hoon Daya...

He smiled and was about to turn right when he heard from his left too...

Voice: yahan hoon Daya main...

A similar voice appeared from his behind also as...

Voice: main to yahan hoon Daya... aao na...

Soon Daya felt that that one sentence, said in different forms, were coming out from each and every corner of the room... or from each and every cell from his brain?... he did not know. But what he was understanding was this was not real... he must be hallucinating. It could not happen... but till then, the sentences had started to affect him from the core of his heart.

**Duniya Mein Hain Takat Kiski?**

Each and everything in the world had become useless for him already. The only truth for him in the world was he must reach Abhijeet at any cost... by hook or by crook. He was calling him... he must be waiting for him... he must go... his Abhi must be in any trouble.

**Mast Pawan Ke Saath Udenge**

He could hear painful groans from somewhere groans which were calling him, asking for his help. He could also see someone trying to shoot a man.. the same scene was flashing again and again before his eyes but this time he recognized the man, it was his Abhi…

**Ek Din Saath Jag Chodenge**

He turned behind to rush out from the room for saving his Abhi, when his eyes fall on the bed where Abhijeet was lying lifeless... but in restless condition. He had got habituated with this scene since last three months but today this scene made him stop on his track. Time too seemed to be stopped for him.

What hurt Daya worse was that he had been the last person to see him. To stop him. But he did not, rather could not. If only he had been a little more stricter... If only she hr been a little more caring... If only he had...

**Jag Choote Ya Rab Roothe**

These thoughts gave rise to a sudden spin in Daya's head and he fell down on the floor with a thud, only after emitting a single painful call from his heart as...

Daya: Abhi...

Then he let himself lose his senses after closing his eyes, only with a wish of never opening them again before the outer soul opened his eyes.

* * *

In the mean time, Abhijeet sat down on the floor of the cage after being tired of hitting the walls of the cage. The second Abhijeet, who was watching all these smilingly, now spoke with tease...

Second Abhijeet: josh thanda hua? Ya aur bhi kuch baki hain?

Abhijeet stood up with a jerk and shouted in anger after grabbing that second Abhijeet by forwarding his hand through the gap between the bars of the cage...

Abhijeet: main tumhe chodunga nahin... tum mujhe mere Daya se, mere parivar se door rakh rahe ho... tumhare saath to main woh karunga jo tum soch bhi nahin sakte...

He released his shoulders and gave a tight slap over his left cheek in fit of sudden rage. But in the very next moment, he himself felt a sudden shooting pain in his left cheek, as if somebody had put a bar of a hot burning iron there. He felt dizzy with pain and sat down on the floor while pressing his hand over that cheek. In that condition also, he could hear that his second form was laughing madly and was saying with tease...

Second Abhijeet: tum bhool rahe ho Abhijeet ki tum mein aur mujh mein koi farq nahin hain, main tumhare rooh ka hi ek hissa hoon... mujhe chot pahuchaoge to tumhe khud hi chot aayega aur dard bhi hoga... mujhe kuch nahin hone wala...

Some tear drops appeared in his eyes as he said in frustration...

Abhijeet: main... main tumhari jaan le lunga...

The second Abhijeet's expression turned into deadly serious. He said in calm yet chewing tone...

Second Abhijeet: mujhe maroge tum? You are forgetting Mr. Abhijeet that you are me and I am you. Mujhe marne ke liye tumhe khud marna hoga...

Abhijeet stood up slowly, after taking support of the cage floor with his hands, the second Abhijeet looked towards him and all of a sudden, he grabbed his hands and pulled him near the bars of the cage. Due to the sudden pull, Abhijeet could not maintain his balance and his head got strongly collided with the bars of the cage which made him groan in pain as...

Abhijeet: aaaaahhhhh!

The second Abhijeet did not pay any heed of his wound or his pain, rather he said in sarcastic tone...

Second Abhijeet: keh raha tha na main ki mere baat asaani se man lo aur yahin reh jaao... magar tumhe hain ki har baar pe behes karna hain... shanti se nahin reh sakte tum?

Abhijeet did not say anything. Seeing him silent, the second Abhijeet began to fondle his head lovingly with...

Second Abhijeet: dekho... jab tumhe wahan us duniya mein sab dukh dete hain, beizzat karte hain na tab mujhe bhi bohot takleef hota hain, main to tumhara hi hissa hoon na? Isliye hi main chahta hoon ki tum ab kabhi wahan jaao... wahan hosh mein aao... main chahta hoon ki tum aise hi coma mein raho...

Abhijeet: ek baat batao, tum sach mein ho kaun?

Second Abhijeet: bataya na maine, tumhari rooh ka ek hissa hoon... har insan ke andar ke do shakhsiyat rehta hain... jin mein se zyadatar ek shakhsiyat dominant hota hain aur ek recessive... jaise tumhare woh rough and tough avatar tumhare dominant shakhsiyat hain... aur tumhare andar ki recessive shakhsiyat main hoon... jo ki bohot naram dil ka hain... sabke saath khush rehna chahta hain... magar uspe huye gaye zulm ne use badal diya hain aur woh aur zulm nahin sehna chahta... isliye hi main tumhe wapas hosh mein nahin jane de sakta...

All of a sudden, he grabbed his hairs tightly and said in tease...

Second Abhijeet: agar tum theek nahin rahoge to ACP sir aur Daya ko kaise theek rakh paoge?

Saying this, he pressed his hand stronger on Abhijeet's head, giving rise to a flood of images in his mind as...

_**Kahin yeh yaaddash jana ek natak to nahin?**_

_**Daya sir ko jo goli lagi hain, woh Abhijeet sir ki gun se chali hain...**_

_**Main galti di Abhijeet ko yeh kaam saunpke...**_

_**Abhijeet ek aisi gandi machli hain jo poori ki poori talab ko galdi kar deta hain...**_

"Aahhh..." Abhijeet screamed as he started having a head splitting headache... "DAYA..." He screamed at the top his voice as darkness started to cover his gaze line again.

**Is Haath Se Tera Hath Na Choote**

The only thing he knew was just to break open this cage and to rush to Daya, whom he sensed to be in trouble now.

* * *

On the other hand, Daya sat up with a loud call "ABHI!" and in the very moment, felt a soft touch over his shoulder with a caring tone of ACP sir as...

ACP sir: ab kaise ho Daya?

Daya looked towards him with a jerk...

Daya: kya... kya hua tha mujhe?

ACP sir: hoga kya Daya? Tum khud ka dhyan nahin rakh rahe ho itne dino se usi wajah se kamzor pad gaye ho bohot... aur itna stress jo le rahe ho itne time se to tumhe hallucinations ho rahe the... phir tumhare blood pressure bohot high ho gaya... isi wajah se tum behosh ho gaye the...

Daya: sir woh... woh Abhi kaisa hain? Woh bohot restless ho gaya tha...

ACP sir: ho gaya tha nahin... ho gaya hain... uska pulse rate aur blood pressure abhi bhi bohot high hain... doctors ne kaha hain ki uske brain mein injury hua tha usi wajah se use bhi shayad kuch hallucinations ho raha hain... pata nahin kya! Is wajah se hi uska yeh halat hua hain... isi wajah se uska condition bhi critical hain kyun ki doctors se use puri tarah, both physically and mentally, rest lene ke liye kaha hain... aur philhal uski mind bohot stressed hain jo uske liye bohot khatarnak hain... doctors koshish kar rahe hain, pata nahin kya hoga... woh chodo yeh batao ki tumne kya dekha tha jo...

Daya neither waited for him to complete the sentence nor he answered the question, he just jumped down from his bed with an anxious...

Daya: mujhe jana hoga... Abhijeet musibat mein hain aur mujhe bula raha hain... main jata hoon...

He rushed out from the room without letting ACP sir to complete his sentence as...

ACP sir: doctors tumhe uske pass jane nahin...

Daya rushed out from his room and ran through the corridor towards his brother's cabin. The painful and heart-breaking cry of Abhijeet was still ringing in his ears as he had not heard it through his physical ears but had felt through his heart. He was whispering his buddy's name in his heart which was providing him an immense strength to help his buddy to fight back his demons.

He entered into Abhijeet's cabin and began to jerk him, ignoring the doctors with a painful...

Daya: Abhi dekho main aaya hoon... tumne bulaya tha na mujhe? Dekho main aa gaya... tumhe kuch kehna hain? Haan bolo... main sun raha hoon... tumhe bohot takleef ho raha haina? Kuch nahin hoga main hoon na? Tum jawab do na...

**Yaarana...Yaarana**

Now the doctors separated him from Abhijeet's body with...

The doctor: Mr. Daya aap bahar jaaiye... patient ko disturb mat kijiye... he needs rest...

Daya: main disturb nahin kar raha hoon ise... isne hi mujhe bulaya tha... main to bas jawab dene aaya hoon...

The doctor: dekhiye aapko koi galat faimi huyi hain, inhone aapko nahin bulaya hain... in fact bula hi nahin sakte, kyun ki inhe abhi tak hosh nahin aaya hain...

Daya(in firm tone): nahin... isne mujhe bulaya hain... main mere Abhi ki awaaz bohot acchi tarah se pehchanta hoon... woh uska hi awaaz tha... it was HIM... Do you...

**Toote Kabhi Na Yaarana**

His words stopped as he noticed a horrible scenario in Abhijeet's bed. This sudden stop made the doctors too look towards their patient. They all seemed to be looking towards Abhijeet with bewildered expression as they saw...

Fresh red blood was oozing out from Abhijeet's nose, ears and eyes!...

END OF THE CHAPTER

* * *

**So what will be duo's future? Will Abhijeet be able to break open his imprisonment? Will he be able to defeat himself? How? Will he able to return to Daya? Will he recover? Will Daya become insane? Will Daya and Abhijeet punish Surya? How? What will be the decision of Headquarters regarding Abhijeet's re-join in CID? Stay tuned to know more.**

* * *

Next will be after **1225** reviews

Will reveal something shocking

* * *

**Guest**: thanks for both the super long review and the advice dear.

**Angel** **Aarzoo**: am I fairy dear? Awwwwww... thanks for the review.

**Guest**: yes dear. It is so sad. Thanks for the review.

* * *

Please read and review

Thanks to each and every reviewers

With love and regards

Your Nikita

Song Source: Toote Kabhi Na Yaarana from the film Yaarana (only available in Dailymotion)


	33. Chapter 33

Daya remained staring towards Abhijeet's body with shocked eyes. The red fluid coming out from his brother's body was shaking him from his core... the world was seemed to be reddening for him. He felt that he was tired, and that was a fact that could not be argued against. The last few hours had been more straining on his mind than his body, and that was what made things worse.

He felt that he was being pulled away by some people... he did not react. He kept staring towards Abhijeet until he felt a huge jerk in his body. He came out from his trance with it and saw a doctor in front of him, saying something. He once jerk his head to move away all the clouds from it and concentrates on the words said by the doctor...

Doctor: dekhiye Mr. Daya, aapke bhai Mr. Abhijeet ko shayad bohot hallucinations ho raha hain... isliye unka mind bohot stressed ho gaya jiski wajah se unki blood pressure aur pulse rate bohot fluctuate kar raha hain... jis wajah se unhe is tarah bleeding ho raha hain... kyun ki internal bleeding ho raha hain unhe... ab aap hi kuch kar sakte hain... kyun ki hume maloom nahin pad raha hain ki unhe itna stress kis baat ki hain?

Daya(in numb tone): main?... main kya kar sakta hoon? Main thodi na doctor hoon...

Doctor(with smile): main janta hoon ki aap koi doctor nahin hain... magar hum yeh bhi jante hain ki aapke aur Abhijeet sir ke beech ek aisi ankahi psychological bonding exist karta hain jiski wajah se Mr. Abhijeet aapke maujoodgi mein hi sabse zyada comfortable feel karte hain... aur is halat mein yeh hi sabse strong medicine hain unke liye... aap hi unse psychologist bond create karke unhe relaxed kar sakte hain... kyun ki hume to unhe relaxed nahin kar paa rahe hain... aur unhe theek karne ke liye unka mind relaxed karna bohot zaroori hain... kar payenge na aap yeh?

Daya once looked towards Abhijeet's painful face and some tear drops came out from his eyes. He took some deep breaths to calm down his emotions and then said in firm tone...

Daya: haan main yeh kar paunga... magar kaise? Kaise karna hoga mujhe yeh sab kuch?

An old doctor came towards him and said in soft tone after patting his shoulder softly with...

Old doctor: kuch nahin... bas aap unke pass jake baith jaiye aur aankhein bandh karke sirf Mr. Abhijeet ki awaaz, jo aap ab bhi apne dil mein sun paa rahe hain, unpe concentrate kijiye... is duniya ke har ek cheez se munh pher lijiye, siwaye apne bhai ke awaaz ke... apne dil ko yeh ehsaas dilawaiye ki duniya mein sirf aapke aur aapke bhai ke alawa koi aur hain hi nahin... bas apni dil mein gunj rahi apne bhai ki awaaz ko follow kijiye... aapke rooh ko unki rooh se jodna hoga aapko... aur yeh ehsaas dilwana hoga ki sab kuch theek hain aur aap unke pass hi hain... yeh hi ek tarika hain unhe wapas lane ka warna agar aisi condition zyada der tak chalta rahe to unki jaan chali jayegi... ab aap hi apne bhai ko bacha sakte hain... sirf Abhijeet Daya... sirf Abhijeet... aur koi nahin... kuch bhi nahin...

**Tu rootha dil toota...**

Daya looked towards the old doctor whose face was reflecting a deep trust for him. He knew him as his teammates were like a regular customer of this hospital... but today he was not a mere doctor for him, but was a saviour... a saviour who had told him the way to save the only relative of his life and he must make this doctor win.

He did not say anything but stepped towards the tool kept beside Abhijeet's bed. He sat down on it and grabbed Abhijeet's hand firmly while closing his eyes and his ears. Abhijeet's voice was still haunting in his ears, while the golden memories which he and Abhijeet had spent together were playing in front of his eyes.

**Mere yaar muskura de**

Each and every mortal feelings and tensions gradually wiped away from his mind as he made himself cut off from the rest world. The only person who slowly conquered both his mind and brain was none other than his brother... his Abhijeet. He slowly got sunk in a soothing trance after a while a dizziness slowly enclosed him in it's shell. He was feeling himself light and comfortable there though the temperature around him was too low, so he found himself shivering... and this extreme cold compelled him to open his eyes... but what he saw opening his eyes made him stunned!

It was a deep and piercing darkness which had covered the place where he found himself standing in. He looked around himself and found himself being floated into nothingness which was making him surprised. He forwarded his hand to take support anything, as he scared of being fallen down from it, but nothing came into his reach.

He was really feeling scared as the thing which only came in his eyes around himself was nothing but deep darkness only. But a soothing feeling too was fondling his heart as he felt Abhijeet's presence around him... he knew that he was somewhere near him... but he could not trace the exact position of him. To trace his position, he called him softly...

Daya: Abhijeet!

**Woh pyar phir jaga de**

Abhijeet grabbed his head tightly in his hands as he felt that his head splitting in two.

"DAYA" he shouted again... in extreme pain. And this time, he really got an response as he heard that...

"Abhijeet" the serene voice of Daya reverberated around!

"Daya..." he called out looking here and there. His vision blurred, when he saw a faint light coming from ahead. As the light orb became bigger, his pain lessened as he could see clearly that the white orb was none other than his Daya.

"Abhijeet" Daya called him again.

**Mere yaar muskura de**

"Daya" He felt a sense of joy which he never experienced before. He got up and walked towards his brother. He has been trying to break the cage but not even once had he succeeded. He tried again to bend the bars so that he could move, but the bars didn't even budge.

"Abhijeet" Daya called out to him again. He looked up to see him standing outside the cage with his arms outstretched... towards him. Never in his lifetime had he made his brother wait this much for him. Rage over the cage clouded him.

He looked around himself to find that his second entity too was looking towards Daya with scare. His smirks had vanished while his face had become bloodless white. His hands were grabbing the bars of the cage tightly and his internal terror was clearly reflecting in his gaze. Abhijeet looked towards him with smirk and again grabbed the bars of the cage to break it open, but this time with double strength and enthusiasm as now he knew that he was not alone anymore... his brother was there with him. Waiting for him!

**Woh pyar phir jaga de**

With all the strength he has he pulled the bars aside, making a gateway for himself. He quickly came out of the cage and started moving towards his brother. Daya just smiled & suddenly started walking backwards towards the light.

"Daya" Abhijeet called out and started running towards him while he heard a extremely painful shout from behind but he did not pay any attention towards it as he knew who might be the owner of this scream, it was his second entity who was now gradually getting evaporated into the darkness above. He did not even give a look behind as now Daya again got disappeared into the darkness in front of him... leaving him completely alone.

"DAYA" he shouted as he run to stop him but ended up into falling into the nothingness below him which made him scream badly in shock as...

Abhijeet: AHHHHHH...

On the other hand, Daya came out from his trance and opened his eyes with a jerk as he felt that Abhijeet's hand had grabbed his hand tightly. He looked on stunned... not understanding what was happening and what to do next!

Abhijeet could feel that his body was being grabbed by some people and his hairs were being pulled tightly. He tried to scream but he could not... rather than felt a sharp pain again and again on his face. He grabbed Daya's hand more tightly in great fear.

He started to tremble with his grip tightening on his brother's hands with every second. His other hand moved upwards, trying to stop the invisible force that was trying to shoot him. As the pressure raised to shoot another bullet, he could see Daya's face and lifted his hand to touch it. His face is out of focus, he tried hard to touch it, brought his vision into focus and with great strength, he called out his name and managed to touch him this time...

Some great force pushed him, Abhijeet realized that he was falling down but ended up falling on Daya from the bed as his grip on his hands was still tight and Daya had lost his balance due to his body weight. He was on the floor and Daya was seemed to be patting his cheeks, shaking him by his shoulders... calling him repeatedly, while he continued to stare at his face with lost eyes. Daya grabbed him tightly and kissed him gently on his forehead. Abhijeet raised his trembling hand and touched his face, and uttered the one word which Daya had been waiting since all these months to hear...

Abhijeet: D... aa... ya!

**Kya jane kyun tujh pe**

It was not more than a mere whisper... but for Daya, it seemed to be the reason of his life. He felt to be reborn again!

He felt that Abhijeet was closing his eyes again... feeling drowsy, he immediately picked him up and made him lay back on his bed and rushed out to call the doctor. He felt to be on the cloud ninth, relishing this moment again and again, feeling his hands on his face, that touch of his lips and her first word after long three months "D... aa... ya..."

The whole CID team rushed to the hospital on hearing this good news. They found Daya waiting outside Abhijeet's room as the doctors were checking him. ACP sir touched his shoulders, he turned and in a flash hugged him and burst out in tears, everyone present there understood that it was not the tears of pain, but was the tears of extreme happiness!... happiness of gaining back his life again!

Everyone gathered around him and congratulated him from the core of their hearts. They saw him smiling after a long time with his face glowing with happiness. At that moment, the doctor came out and exclaimed his surprise at this miracle. Abhijeet had finally woken up and maybe would be in the condition of talking within a day or two.

Daya smiled broadly in happiness and said in excited tone...

Daya: main milke aata hoon usse... woh mujhe dekhke bohot khush hoga...

The doctor: sorry Mr. Daya aap abhi Mr. Abhijeet se nahin mil sakte... woh abhi so rahe hain... unka mind stressed tha to maine unhe sedate kar diya hain... Unhe ab rest ki bohot zaroorat hain...

Daya's face dropped in disappointment and said in low tone...

Daya: accha? Rest kar raha hain? Kab tak uthega?

The doctor: teen char ghante to lagega hi... magar mere khayal se aapke liye ek baat janna bohot zaroori hain... agar aap Mr. Abhijeet se baat karne ke liye utavla ho rahe hain to sorry... yeh possible nahin hoga kyun ki ab woh baat karne ki halat mein nahin hain... aur philhal hum unhe agle kuch dino tak semi conscious stage mein hi rakhne wale hain... kyun ki abhi woh bohot weak hain... isliye rest karna hoga...

Daya: accha to kya main use dekh sakta hoon?

The doctor: jee dekh to aap zaroor sakte hain... par please, itna khayal rakhiye ki unhe kisi bhi tarah ki koi disturbance na ho...

Daya: jee!

He sighed heavily & made his way again towards the room where his brother lied with closed eyes…. But he had no fear now…. No fear to lose his reason of life…. no fear to happen anything bad…. It was a pure reunion…. Of two pure souls…. and now, he was enough strong to handle this temporary separation for the sake of nature's obvious own system called slumber!

**Mujhe itna pyar aaye**

* * *

Time flew away like a jet plane now in Daya's life. It had been almost two weeks since Abhijeet had regained consciousness after all those incidents. And in this period, Daya's life too had taken a 360 degree turn from the type of life he spent during that three months... as he had gained back his life again!

The terms like pain, grief, guilt or tears had been disappeared from his life and new terms like smile, satisfaction, pleasure etcetera had reoccupied their place again. He was feeling himself complete again. He was really feeling happy now.

**Tu roothe to jaise****  
**

After being in semi conscious stage for a week, Abhijeet was a bit alright since last three days. He was allowed to sit up for small durations with regular intervals and was allowed to talk a bit even. He was still very much weak, so he had to remain in sleeping condition for many hours till now... but he was improving. The doctors too were very much satisfied with his improvement.

Daya took proper care of his friend during these days. His one and only focus was Abhijeet…. His diet… his medicines… his proper care and rest…. In those days Daya also seemed in some other world dedicating only for his brother.

**Meri kismat rooth jaye**

It was the twelfth day after Abhijeet regained his consciousness and the weather was very bright also, unlike the weather prevailed since last week. Abhijeet was seemed to be sitting there on his bed, in half lying position, with a newspaper in his hand. Daya was not there, he had gone to the washroom for freshening up session as he had arrived there in hospital directly from the bureau.

He entered in Abhijeet's cabin after washing and sanitizing his hands properly and sat beside his bed with an excited...

Daya: boss, tumhe maloom hain, main tumhare liye ek surprise gift laya hoon!

Abhijeet folded the paper and kept it aside with...

Abhijeet: haan... janta hoon...

Daya(in shock): kaise? Ek minute ek minute... tum ko zaroor Freddy ne bataya hoga... main abhi uski khabar leta hoon...

He was about to take out his mobile with he received a light slap on his head with a light...

Abhijeet: har baat pe is bechare ko dosh dena bandh kar tu samjha? Humesha use hi phansata rehta hain...

Daya: accha? Main humesha use phansata hoon? Aur tum to jaise doodh ke dhule ho na? Humesha use bhabhiji ka naam leke darata kaun rehta hain?

Abhijeet: accha? Main to use bhabhiji ka naam leke satata hoon, par tu jo use direct Ravan ka naam leke darata rehta hain uska kya?

Daya(in embarrassed tone): woh to main bas aise hi...

Abhijeet: kyun? Ho gayi na bolti bandh? Agar tera woh satana aise hi hain to mera bhi aise hi hain... zyada nahin... samjha?

Daya: dekho boss mera munh na khulwao to hi behtar hoga tumhare liye...

Abhijeet: kyun? Aisa kya karoge tum agar maine aisa kiya to?

Daya: main?... main kya karu... kya karu... haan main na direct Dr. Salunkhe ko call karunga aur bataunga ki tum aur Tarika yahan romance kar rahe ho... phir dekhna woh kaise band bajate hain tumhari... yahan aake uthake patak denge tumhe?

Abhijeet(with serious tone): waqui?... waqai lagta hain tumhe aisa?

Daya sensed the seriousness of his voice, so he tried to manage with...

Daya: haan... woh to main bas yunhi...

Abhijeet cut him strongly with a damn serious...

Abhijeet: nahin Daya... woh aisa nahin karenge... itna to yakeen hain mujhe un par...

Daya got scared due to the sudden mood change of his brother so he continued...

Daya: nahin Abhi... woh aisa kuch nahin karenge... woh bhi to tumhe pyar karte haina... main to bas yunh hi majaq kar raha tha...

Abhijeet(in same serious tone): baat yeh nahin hain ki woh kya karenge... baat yeh hain ki kya woh aisa kar payenge? Kyun ki ab to unke umar ho gayi hain... aur is umar mein mujh jaisa naujawan ko uthake patakna unke bas ki bas ki baat nahin hain... haina?... _(__**A\N**__: kyun hila dala tha na?__)_

Daya was about to give a positive nod when he realized Abhijeet's words and looked up towards him to see him staring owards him with a naughty smile playing over his lips. He remained staring towards him with same shocked gaze for sometimes which made Abhijeet burst out into laughter after a while. Daya came out from his shock phase and said in anger...

Daya: dekho kaise daant nikal rahe hain sahab... jaise ek mast joke mara hain koi...

Abhijeet continued to madly but managed to utter with it...

Abhijeet: joke to maine khud hi mara hain... tumhari woh aankhein... aur mujhe to maloom hi nahin tha ki janab mujhse abhi tak darte bhi hain...

Daya(with irritation): haan haan theek hain theek hain... aur haan main tumse abhi tak darta hoon kyun ki tumhara woh gusse se laal chehra dekhke jo nahin darega woh ab bhi bhagwan ke ghar mein hi hoga... kam se kam is duniya mein nahin aaya hoga... jab apni gusse se bhara hua laal laal aankhein dikhake ghurte ho na tum, tab mano aisa lagta hain ki haath pair sab dar ke mare pet ke andar ghus gaya hain...

Abhijeet pulled his cheeks with a cute...

Abhijeet: alley mela darpok bhai!

Daya(with shy smile): kya boss tum bhi!

Both shared a heartily laughter for sometimes and then Abhijeet asked in curious tone...

Abhijeet: accha Daya, woh surprise gift kya hain woh batao na?

Daya: arey haan... main to bhool hi gaya tha... yeh lo!... dekho main kya laya hoon!

He tool out a sealed envelope from his pocket and handed it to Abhijeet with an enthusiastic...

Daya: yeh dekho!

Abhijeet's smile disappeared suddenly as hr could easily recognize the envelope. It was a brown sealed envelope, officially used by the departments of Maharashtra Police. He once looked towards Daya, who was smiling towards him, and opened the envelope gently after breaking the seal.

Daya was observing his brother's expression while Abhijeet was reading the letter, but he failed to find any change in his expression. Rather than his facial expression was neutral... not a bit of excitement was there in it. So he asked with hesitation...

Daya: accha haina Abhi?

Abhijeet left the letter after he finished reading it and said in damn serious and firm tone...

Abhijeet: kya hain yeh?

Daya(in shock): kyun? Yeh to tumhara re joining ka letter hain... Headquarters ne tumhe CID mein wapas lene ka faisla liya hain... usi ka official letter tha...

Abhijeet(in same tone): woh to mujhe bhi dikh raha hain... lekin yeh kya mazak hain haan?

Daya(in firm tone): Abhijeet... yeh koi mazak nahin hain... it is true... we all are damn serious...

Abhijeet(in same tone): aur unhe yeh kisne kaha ki mujhe phir se CID join karna hain? Nahin Daya, chahe jo kuch bhi ho jaye, main phir se join nahin karunga... in logo ne mujhe samajh kya rakha hain? Jab chaho termination letter thama do aur jab dil chaha use cancel karke re joining letter de rahe hain? Main insan hoon ya koi gudiya? Meri koi izzat hain bhi ya nahin? Aur tum...

Daya: main? Maine kya kiya?

Abhijeet: tumne kyun yeh letter accept kiya? Tum wahin par bol dena chahiye tha ki main CID join nahin karna chahta... itni beizzati ke baad, un logo ne soch kaise liya ki main wahan wapas join karne wala hoon? Main apni zindagi mein hi khush hoon aur dekhna mujhe bohot jald ek nayi naukri bhi mil jayega... par mujhe CID mein wapas join nahin karna...

Daya remained sitting silently just to give time and opportunity to his buddy to vent out all the frustrations and anger which he had kept stored in his heart since long. When he saw him to stop, he just grabbed his hand with a soft...

Daya: mere saath neeche chaloge Abhi? Tumhe kuch dikhana hain!

Abhijeet(with bright face): neeche? Chalo...m par doctors?

Daya: main unse permission leke hi yeh sab kar raha hoon Abhi... warna yeh letter to mujhe teen mahina pehle hi mil gaya tha, jis din tum coma mein gaye the... uske agle din hi... ruko main wheelchair lata hoon...

He brought a wheelchair from outside and shifted Abhijeet in it with extreme care. Then he took him to the elevator and they came downstairs... directly to the ground floor. Abhijeet was looking towards him with a extreme amount of curiosity in his eyes while Daya was silent. He enjoyed the curiosity and questions reflecting in his buddy's eyes which made him realize that how much trust he had in his heart for him. He never objected or feared... he was just curious.

**Door na ja yunh**

Both directly came out to the lawn of hospital where a deposit box, for providing flowers or messages for the patients, were kept. Abhijeet looked towards it and found that the big deposit box had overflowed already with bouquets and papers. He looked towards Daya with surprise while Daya took him near it and signalled him to pick up anything from it.

Abhijeet bent a little and picked up a paper from it and read it silently. In the paper, a message was written there in excellent handwriting as...

"**GET WELL SOON MY SUPERHERO ABHIJEET SIR. I NEED YOU TO FIGHT AGAINST MY DEMONS."**

Abhijeet kept staring towards it silently while Daya turned his face away to wipe away the tear drop which had come into his eyes unintentionally. Abhijeet again picked up another letter and saw it too contained a get well soon message for him as...

"**AAP WAPAS AA JAAIYE ABHIJEET SIR, HUME AAPKI ZAROORAT HAIN. GET WELL SOON. I AM WAITING TO SEE YOU BACK IN CID SOON."**

He checked three four more papers and found they contained same type of messages for him, wishing for his recovery, requesting him to return in CID and much more. He was feeling himself in cloud ninth seeing so much care and concern of common people for him. He was feeling overwhelmed with joy... he just could not understand what to do next... He could not stop himself from opening the messages one by one, but he had to stop, feeling Daya's warm touch on his shoulder and a caring...

Daya: yeh sirf aaj ke liye tha... peechle teen mahino se har roz aa raha hain inte sare letters aur phool... aur ghar pe bhi aa raha hain... har roz...

Abhijeet just closed his eyes tightly and hugged his brother tightly, hiding his face in his chest. Daya smiled gently and fondled his head softly with...

Daya: ab chale cabin mein?...

**Aankh churake**

Abhijeet nodded positively and they retuned to the cabin. During these journey, Daya narrated the whole story of DCP sir's helplessness and about the children of that Orphanage who were rescued later by special team of Headquarters officers. Abhijeet listened it silently without any expression over his face which made Daya irritated and tensed simultaneously.

**Kya payega mujhko rulake**

Daya made Abhijeet comfortable on the bed with a low...

Daya: kya soch rahe ho tum? Kya faisla hain? Tum kya phir se...

Abhijeet looked up towards him silently. Daya stopped as he noticed an unspoken pain in his eyes. He lowered his eyes and whispered...

Daya: tumhara faisla mujhe manjoor hoga Abhi... main tumhare saath hoon...

He grabbed his palm tightly which Abhijeet too responded back. Both remained sitting silently with their eyes fixed on their hands which were entwined with each other. None of them uttered anything as they feel that both needed this silence. There came some aspects in life when silence always were preferred than words. This was one of them.

**Maan bhi ja deewane**

After a while Abhijeet left his hand and spoke up in silent tone...

Abhijeet: Daya mujhe thoda waqt chahiye... main is waqt koi faisla nahin le pa raha hoon... to please is bare mein hum...?

Daya: theek hain Abhi... hum is bare mein koi aur baatein nahin karenge... tumhe jitna waqt lena chahte ho le lo... aur yeh baat bhi yaad rakhna ki tumhara faisla chahe jo bhi ho, hum is mein tumhare saath honge...

**Mere yaar muskura de**

Abhijeet just smiled but said nothing. He picked the newspaper to read further when Daya said...

Daya: Abhi... aat baje tak tumhara dinner aa jayega... main tab tak canteen se apni khana lekar aata hoon... saath mein hi khayenge aaj...

Abhijeet: haan haan janta hoon... tum apne liye bhi woh hi pheeka khana lekar aaoge... Daya, ab bas bhi karo... main abhi hospital mein hoon isliye mujhe to woh hi sab hi khana padega... tum kyun waise khaoge? Yaar main janta hoon ki tum khane ki kitni shaukeen ho, mujhe accha nahin lagta hain yaar ki tum mere wajah se...

Daya: ok done! Main aisa hi karunga... lekin usse pehle mujhe ek promise karo tum ki jab main beemar ho jaunga, tab tum bhi pheeka khana nahin khaoge... kyun ki beemar to main hoon na, tum kyun waisa khana khaoge?

Abhijeet looked towards him and then shifted his gaze towards the newspaper with a simple...

Abhijeet: khana lekar aao...

Daya smiled and left while Abhijeet got busy in reading the newspaper with a soft smile playing over his lips. He turned a page and something printed at the bottom part of the page attracted his gaze. He brought it near his eyes and colours of recognition flashed in his scared eyes while he grabbed the bedcover with tight grip.

He felt his breathing getting uneasy, beads of sweat appeared on his face. He closed his eyes and tried to breath slowly to calm himself down and tried all the relaxing techniques that he had learnt from his counselling sessions. Though usually, they were proved effective for him, but today none of them worked. He closed his eyes and then, without any type of warning, those disturbing images again appeared in front of his eyes.

At the same time, Daya returned from the canteen and got shocked to see him on the verge of a panic attack. He, after putting his food packet on the table, rushed to Abhijeet and immediately grabbed him by shoulders.

**Wo pyar phir jaga de**

His touch makes Abhijeet open his eyes... he looked towards him in great fear. Daya tried to calm him down by talking to him randomly, asking him to take deep breaths and to look at him. Abhijeet slowly fixed his gaze on his face; he could see his lips moving... but he could not understand what he was saying but he got distracted and felt the images were fading away. He felt slightly dizzy and held his head.

**Mere yaar mere yaar**

Daya only looked towards him and then embraced him warmly with all the love he had there in his heart for his brother. Abhijeet too hugged him back after a while and hid his face in his chest while taking some deep breaths. Daya was feeling curious to know what had triggered Abhijeet's anxiety suddenly as he had not suffered any panic attack since long. But he felt that asking Abhijeet directly about it was not a good idea as Abhijeet would never be comfortable with such issues to open before him, which reminded him about that horrible past. He decided to investigate it himself after Abhijeet retired to take rest.

Both spent the rest night silently. Neither Daya asked anything about the panic attack issue nor Abhijeet felt it interesting to tell him all. Daya had noticed the newspaper which was now lying under the bed in half open condition which he guessed to be the main root of the problem but he did not say anything. Both had their dinner silently and Abhijeet went to sleep after having his medicines... but tonight grabbing Daya's hand tightly in his... securing them near his chest.

**Mere yaar mere yaar**

Daya did not object against his that behaviour but fondled his head softly to provide him a peaceful sleep... which he knew that he needed badly to regain stability in both mind and body again. After, being assured from that side, he slowly freed his hand from Abhijeet's clutches and picked up the newspaper. The page, which had given Abhijeet a panic attack, was still open and what Daya saw there just made him stunned!

END OF THE CHAPTER

* * *

**So what made Daya shocked? What might be there in that newspaper? What will be Abhijeet's decision regarding joining CID again? How will he punish Surya? And most importantly, where is Surya now? Why is he silent? Has he really accepted defeat or is planning something big against duo? How will duo reach him? Stay tuned to know more.**

* * *

So I have fulfilled your wait... have brought Abhijeet sir back.

I have decided to wrap out the story. I will end it soon.

* * *

**Guest**: yeah I too feel that. I have decided to end this story soon. And I have not felt bad dear. Thanks for the review.

**Guest**: dear you know that I am a depression patient, so since last some days, I was going through bad mood phase. Thanks for the review.

**JS Abhi**: no dear I meant to say you can not find this song as audio in YouTube. Yes you can absolutely watch this song in the film only. No individual video or audio is available. Thanks for the review.

* * *

Next will be after **1255** reviews.

I may send you all to roller coaster ride from the next chapter. I will take you to the court.

* * *

Please read and review

Thanks to each and every reviewers

With love and regards

Your Nikita.

Song Source: **Tu Rootha Dil Toota **from the movie **Yaarana**.


	34. Chapter 34

Time passed away so swiftly as if it was a day ago when one came out from his mother's womb and the next day he was struggling for his career. Though there had been improvement of modern technology, there was a minimum chance of invention of that machine which would stop the flow of time.

Along with time, the situations and angle of view too changed. Here in CID Mumbai, the situation and mood too had changed. It was six long months after Abhijeet had rejoined CID but the none of the CID bureau was happy at all. A hidden stream of tension and stream was flowing under the imposed normalcy of them... which could not be seen, yet to be felt.

**Dard mein dard mein**

A suffocating silence and pressed tension had covered the usual cheerfulness and energy of the CID Mumbai, which had snatched the smile of the young CID officers who were hell tensed for two of their senior colleagues who was more than seniors for them. They were anxious about their future.

Abhijeet was seemed to be sitting in his desk, burying his head in the desk. He had works to do but could not concentrate on it. He, the man who was always ready with smart comebacks and tease even in front of weapons, was scared today.

Scared of the voice inside his heart, which was lurking to end him... and to pull him down to the unending nothingness. He was actually feeling guilty! A thick layer of guilt had covered the ever present wounds of his heart, thus paining them more. His eyes were heavy and dull with his face was pale. Even a stranger could understand his mental condition after giving just one look over his face.

**Dard mein nikle dilon se**

Daya entered the bureau and took a glance of Abhijeet's desk where he found him sitting in the above mentioned position. He could not help feeling guilty. He knew what pain his buddy was enduring but what could he do even? He too was the victim of the same situation but Abhijeet's condition was worse than him...

And he knew what was the reason!

**Marhame marhame**

He went to him and touched his head softly which made Abhijeet look up towards him. Daya could notice an unspoken pain in his eyes so he smiled towards him. Abhijeet remained starring towards him for sometimes and then hugged him from his waist strongly.

**Rakh de dilon ki dua dua**

Daya smiled and began to fondle his head softly. Abhijeet closed his eyes and uttered in pain...

Abhijeet: aisa nahin hona chahiye tha na Daya? Aisa kyun hua yaar? Main unka kitna adaar karta tha... lekin mere hi saamne... hum unhe nahin bacha paye yaar... humare aankhon ke saamne hi...

Daya tightened his grip over Abhijeet's body and whispered softly...

Daya: main bhi yeh hi soch raha hoon Abhi... hum to unse kitna pyar karte the na... phir humare hi saamne... par is mein humare to koi galti nahin thi na yaar? Unhone hi to humare saath bilkul cooperate nahin kiya tha... hum kar bhi kya sakte the...

Abhijeet separated himself from Daya and said in pain...

Abhijeet: Daya main bhi woh sab kuch seh chuka hoon yaar... main soch bhi nahin sakta ki unke saath bhi aisa kuch... (after a pause)... ab unka kya hoga yaar?

**Niraasha dale**

Daya knelt down in front of him, grabbed his hand and pressed it softly with...

Daya: Abhi... main tumhare jung ka har ek pal apne aankhon se dekha hoon... main samajhta hoon yaar tumhare dard...

Abhijeet: aur saath bhi the... isliye hi to jeet paya hoon...

Daya(with a sweet smile): jaisa tumne jeeta hain, waise hi woh bhi jeetenge... zaroor jeetenge...

Abhijeet: par har kisike pass tum jaisa rishta to hota nahin haina yaar... mere saath tum the, isliye mujhe takat mila tha par kya sabke pass aise rishtein hote hain?

Daya: sabke pass rishtein hote hain boss... sabke apne hote hain... aur unka apna bhi unke saath denge... haina boss? Aur waise bhi hume bhi unke bare mein nahin, balki humare khud ke sochna chahiye... I know yeh bohot selfish wali baat ho gayi magar kya kare?... unke saath jo kuch bhi hua uska asar humare zindagi mein bhi padega... aur woh bhi bohot buri tarah se...

Abhijeet: haan Daya... tum theek keh rahe ho... lekin mujhe unke liye bohot bura lag raha hain...

Daya: haan mujhe bhi... lekin hum kar bhi kya sakte hain Abhi?

**Khile jo kyaari mein**

At that time ACP sir entered the bureau and saw duo in such position. His facial expression was clearly indicating that he had heard all the conversations going between this two friends. So he said in soft tone...

ACP sir: haan Abhijeet, Daya sahi keh raha hain... abhi to tumlogo ko apne future ke bare mein sochna chahiye... us din jo kuch bhi hua uske wajah se bohot problem start ho gaya hain... Headquarters aur media, sabke nazar ab tum dono par hi hain... aur woh victim bhi tum dono ke khilaaf kuch actions to lega hi... ab to tum dono ko bohot savdhan rehna hoga...

Abhijeet: kyun sir? Jo bhi hua us mein humara kya galti thi? Baki sab bhi yeh hi kahenge... aur unhone bhi humare saath bilkul bhi cooperate nahin kar rahe the...

Daya: haan sir Abhi theek keh raha hain... agar galti kisi ka hain to woh unka hi...

ACP sir: woh sab main nahin janta... tum dono khud ko aane wale musibat ke liye taiyar kar lo... aur haan is mein mujhse koi madad ki umeed mat rakhna... samjhe?

He entered in his cabin leaving Abhijeet and Daya starring towards him with firm and tough glance. They exchanged a strong gaze with each other and Abhijeet said in firm tone...

Abhijeet: Daya, raasta hume mil gaya hain aur hum usi raastein mein chalenge... hume kisi aur ki madad ki koi zaroorat nahin hain...

Daya: haan Abhi... yeh ladai humari hain aur hum ise humare dum par hi ladenge...

Abhijeet: aur mujhe puri yakeen hain ki hum humare is ladai ko jeetenge bhi...

Daya(with a smile): aakhir humara saath hi to humara takat hain...

**Dil ki zameen ki dua**

Abhijeet just smiled looking towards him. Daya could notice that his brown eyes were very much bright reflecting fire strength and confidence. Yes it was their fight and they should complete the mission which he had began together. The strong grip on each other's hand was nothing but the symbol of their unity which was going to be their most effective weapon in the upcoming war of their life.

**Diaasha poori kare **

After the lunch break, Abhijeet was doing some file works in the bureau while Daya had gone to catch a ruthless criminal with a team of juniors. He went to the record room to bring an important file when he heard a chaos from the bureau hall. He tiptoed came near the door and peeped out to find a criminal, whose hand was tied with handcuffs, was standing in the middle of the bureau hall while requesting ACP sir with baby like voice as while jumping like s kid...

Criminal: maine kuch nahin kiya hain uncle... mujhe chod do warna...

ACP sir: warna kya?

Criminal: warna main aapko kat dunga... mere daant bohot sharp hain... (showing his teeth)... yeh dekhiye... haina sharp?... (cried)... main to ek chaar saal ka baccha hoon na? To phir aapne mujhe pakadke kyun hain? Mujhe mummy ke pass jana chana... MUMMY!... mummy ke pass le chalo na... (turning to Purvi)... didi hi le chalo na... (turning back to ACP sir)... le chaliye na dadaji... bhagwan aapka bhala karega...

Each and every eyes if the CID officers present there contained nothing but plain irritation and anger in them as they clearly knew that he was not actually mentally ill but pretending so to escape punishment. But Abhijeet's heart missed a bit as his eyes fell down the face of the criminal. He had not seen the face of the criminal before as there was no photo of him in their records.

**Jo bhi zindagi mein kami thi dua**

And he needed only a part of the hundredth part of a single second to recognize that face!

The face who was responsible for his condition!

How could ever he forget that face?

He could not!

Never!

**Andhere tarse**

He sat down on the floor of the record room with a thud, still in awestruck condition. He just could not believe that life had brought him in such turning of roads! One hand, his career and future were at risk and on the other hand, he was getting a golden opportunity to punish his criminal. All what he needed was just revelation of the secret to Daya or anybody else.

**Khuda ke ghar se**

He stepped out towards the hall but the just then his eyes caught the gaze of the criminal's eyes... the eyes which was full of extreme hatred and anger. And this sight was sufficient to made him a step back. He knew that gaze!

This same gaze he had seen in this same eyes while he was torturing him!

**Ujaale na kyun barse**

This single memory was able to create a mess inside him. He began to feel uncomfortable while beads of sweat appeared on his forehead. He took some steps backwards, just to hide himself from those hateful and teasing gaze.

Those eyes... those eyes were sufficient to made him feel nauseous. He felt that a bitter bile was rising across his throat which was making him feel just disgusting! There was a small pit, he felt in his chest, which was making him feel suffocated. He felt the temperature of the room was too high for him, for which his discomfort was rising high. He felt his head had become empty yet a throbbing pain was hammering inside his head. He grabbed his head tightly in his hand.

**Guzaare kaise saza ke jaise**

Finally, he felt that a bitter, distasteful and viscous water had filled in his mouth. He felt extremely nauseous and rushed towards the washroom after banging open the record room. The criminal did not see him as he had been already taken to the interrogation room by Sachin and Nikhil. Daya had gone to ACP sir's cabin for any urgent work, but the other juniors noticed his action and got anxious about his health.

They discussed something and Purvi slowly went to ACP sir's cabin to call Daya as she knew that Abhijeet was comfortable with him only, not with them. She gulped down in fear and knocked the door with...

**Din namo ke lagey arse**

Purvi: Daya sir... woh Abhijeet sir...

Hearing his buddy's name, he jumped out from his seat and came near the door with...

Daya(in anxious tone): kya hua Abhijeet ko? Woh theek to haina?

Purvi: nahin... woh achanak washroom ke daur bhag gaye... shayad unka tabiyat theek nahin hain...

Daya: accha? Accha main dekhta hoon...

He ran out from the cabin and came near the washroom door but did not knock it as he wanted to provide the required time and space which he knew Abhijeet needed this time.

On the other hand, Abhijeet flanged open the door of the washroom and rushed to the washbasin after covering his mouth with his hands. He bolted the door from inside and began to vomit out whatever he had eaten during the lunch break... and lastly came out the bitter bile. After a while, he wiped away his face and sat down on the floor of the washroom while attaching his back with the wall. His sighs were really high.

**Sab sajde mein... sajde mein**

At the same time, he heard some soft knocks on the door. He stood up with difficulty and washed his face properly. Then he opened the door to find Daya was standing outside with concern and tension in his eyes. Abhijeet lowered his eyes as he did not want to share the story he had stored inside his heart... not because of his fear, but he did not want Daya to torture his criminal as they were in problem already. He just wanted to avoid anymore problem. He knew that if he told everything to Daya, he would never spare that man... and this was what he did not want... but he needed to reduce his discomfort and pain too. So he said in low tone...

**Dua Karo**

Abhijeet: restroom chale Daya?

Daya said nothing but grabbed his hand gently and they went to the restroom. Abhijeet sat down on the sofa of the room and Daya bolted the door from inside.

**Awaaz do**

Here in the interrogation room, Sachin and Nikhil were really having a hard time to collect confession from that criminal. The criminal were irritating them by his fake childish behaviours and his damn irritating tantrums. They were starring towards him while he was hopping like a kid with...

Criminal: main ghar jaunga... yeh uncles mujhe ghar nahin jane dena chahte hain... koi mujhe nikalo...

At that moment, Abhijeet entered the room with a smirk playing over his lips. The criminal stopped on his tracks seeing him. A surprised glance appeared in his eyes while Sachin and Nikhil looked towards Abhijeet with question.

He signalled them to leave and sat down in front of the criminal. Sachin closed the door and came out from the room with Nikhil. Purvi came to them and said in anxious tone...

Purvi: sir Abhijeet sir theek to hain?

A voice from behind startled them with...

Voice: woh theek hain Purvi... aur abhi woh is pagal ko bhi theek kar dega... chinta mat karo...

They turned behind to found Daya was standing there with a firm expression stuck over his face. He again said in strong tone...

Daya: haan... tum sab dekh lena ki kaise mera Abhi ab us pagal ki pagalpan theek kar dega!

On the other hand, Abhijeet was looking towards the criminal's eyes who was looking towards him with a smirk playing over his lips. He could notice a deep hatred and tease in those black pair of eyes which made him stiff suddenly.

A cold stream ran down across his stream and his body shivered a bit after finding himself so close to one of his attacker again... and that also, alone... all by himself. He was again feeling that those hands were grabbing his body tightly and his own mind was breaking his trust... fearing. He just closed his eyes... not because of fear, but due to extreme disgust and hatred.

Abhijeet opened his eyes feeling a warm touch over his heart. He smiled as he could easily recognize that touch... it was his brother's touch who had told him this just some minutes ago...

Daya: main nahin janta Abhi ki tum is tarah ghabda kyun gaye? Aur mujhe yeh janna bhi nahin hain... kyun ki mujhe tum par pura bharosa hain... maine tumhare itne lambe jung ke har ek pal pe tumhara saath diya hain aur mujhe maloom hain tum is baar bhi apni pareshani ko haraoge hi...

He looked towards the criminal who was still smirking. He knew that he would have to win over this brute. Not only for himself but also for his brother. If he get defeated today, it would be the defeat of his brother and his trust and love...

And he could never let this happen...

**Kabhi bina baaton ke bhi**

He put his eyes directly on the criminal's eyes... and a sharp eye lock continued till long. Both were engaged in a huge mental fight and they knew that they would need the last drop of the mental strength they had to win this fight. Both the eyes were reflecting hatred, anger, disgust, anger in them along with sparks of confidence. They both were squeezing out each and every drop of strength they had in their minds.

**Khole bina honthon ko bhi**

Both of them had boxed their teeth and were sweating profusely but were still maintaining the eye lock. It seemed that if humans possessed the power of burning down something through their eyes, then nothing but the burnt dead bodies of two men would have been found there, in the interrogation room of Mumbai CID bureau. Bur fortunately no human had ever possessed such powers since the origin of the human race and so these two men!

**Awaaz do**

The criminal was the first to break the eye lock as he was drained out of his mental strength. Actually, he was scared... scared of this man, sitting in front of him. He had never seen an acid attack victim with such mental power to defeat a hard core man like him. This was just unbelievable! So he decided to apply the old weapon he was using since last some hours. He again began to hop with a childish...

Criminal: uncle mujhe gaud mein lo na... mujhe chocolate dijiye na...

Abhijeet(in firm tone): mujhe pehchan rahe ho Suraj? _(**A\N:** How many of you had thought him to be Surya? Please answer honestly)_

Suraj: Suraj? Kaun Suraj uncle? Meea naam to Chintu hain... (coming closer to him)... uncle mujhe chocolate nahin denge?

Abhijeet(with tease): kya baat hain? Tumhe tumhara khud ka naam yaad nahin hain? Kamaal hain! Us raat to mujhe bol rahe the ki main dimagi mariz hoon... ab kya hua?

Suraj: kab bola tha uncle? Main to aapko pehli baar dekh raha hoon na?

Abhijeet: ohho to tum mujhe pehli baar dekh rahe ho? Tumhe kuch bhi yaad nahin hain? Tab to tumhe 26th August 2019... yeh date bhi yaad nahin hain... haina?

Suraj: kya bole jaa rahe hain aap uncle? Aur aap jaao yahan se... aapko dekh kar dar lag raha hain mujhe... bilkul ek bhoot jaise dikhte ho aap?

Abhijeet now stood up and walked to Suraj in low steps while made him step backwards. Abhijeet now hugged him softly while placing Suraj's head on his own chest. He began to fondle his head softly and said in such a cute tone, which was usually used by parents while caressing their new born baby...

Abhijeet: awwwwww! Aapko kuch bhi yaad nahin hain? Aur aapko mujhe dekhke dar lag raha hain... (Suraj nodded positively)... awwwwww babu darte nahin! Main abhi tumhe yaad dilata hoon... maine jo date bataya hain, us raat tum isi shahar ki ek bandh pare ice factory mein the... akele nahin balki kayi aur logo ke saath... aur unka head tha Surya, jo ki tumhare cousin brother bhi hain...

At this point of time, he stopped fondling Suraj's hairs and tightened his grip on them. Suraj felt pain and tried to push him away but he had forgotten that the person around him was none other than senior inspector Abhijeet, whose heart was made of steel for his enemies. The grip was iron strong!

**Aaj do**

Abhijeet intentionally trapped his fingers in the hairs of Suraj and began to try to pull them out with a calm yet firm...

Abhijeet: wahan tum logo ko ek kamre mein le jaya gaya jahan ek kaidi ko ek kursi se bandhke rakha gaya tha... woh admi tab adhi neend mein tha par sab kuch samajh sakta tha... to use us halat mein tum logo ke saamne pesh kiya gaya tha...

**Aaj awaaz do**

He teared some of his hairs to free his one finger and said in same tone while fondling his back with his other hand...

Abhijeet: maloom hain uske baad tum logo ne kya kiya tha? Tum logo ne us insan ko kaske pakad liye, itna kaske ki uski puri jism mein dard ho gaya tha usi waqt hi... phir tumne uska baal pakda...

He released him with a jerk and grabbed his hairs with his total strength which made Suraj's face wrinkled in pain while a sharp scream came out from his mouth as...

Suraj: aah!

Abhijeet: awwwwww babu! Dard ho raha hain kya mere bacche ho?

Suraj: haan uncle...

He bent down and brought his face near his face and said in same tone...

Abhijeet: pata hain... us insan ko bhi itna hi dard hua tha... woh bhi aise hi cheenkha tha... par maloom hain, kisi ne us pe dhyan hi nahin diya... phir tum logo ne us admi ke chehre pe thoda thoda karke acid dalte rahe... aur uske bare mein kaafi sare baatein bhi karte rahe...

**Aaj do**

Suraj struggled a bit to free himself but Abhijeet was Abhijeet! He did not release him, but kept starring towards him with a smirk. Suraj now tried to move away with...

Suraj: chee! Gandi baat! Nahin sunna hain mujhe!

Abhijeet: aley aley! Sunna to tumhe padega hi na babu! Yaaddash jo wapas lana hain! Haina?

He suddenly released his hairs and grabbed his cheeks tightly with a hateful...

Abhijeet: aur tumhe maloom hain woh insan main hi tha... (Suraj looked towards him)... haan main... senior inspector Abhijeet! Us raat us chair par tumne jise torture kiya tha na woh main hi tha... yaad hain kaise cheenkha tha maine us raat? Kitna cheenkha tha? kitna chillaya tha? Par tum mein se kisi ne bhi mujh par taras nahin khaya... (tightening his grip more)... aur us raat jisne mujhe sabse zyada torture jisne kiya woh tum the... woh tum hi the na jis ne us raat mere baalon ko kheech kheechke phad rahe the, mujhe sabse zyada mara tha, mere ateet air bhabishya ko leke sabse gandi galiyan de rahe the aur yaad hain jab woh acid ka glass tumhare haathon mein aaya tha tab tumne kya kiya tha?

**Dil pe sahi**

He released him with a jerk and shouted in a low pitched voice...

Abhijeet: tum hi the woh jisne mere gale ko bhi jala diya tha, acid ki choti choti boonde dal rahe the mere chehre par taki mujhe zyada takleef ho... tumne mujh par itna torture kiya tha, mere jism pe itna ghaw diya tha ki main bar bar behosh ho raha tha... magar tum...

**Dil mein nahin**

He hit his neck with the side of his palm with an angry...

Abhijeet: tum mujhe bar bar thappad mar make jaga rahe the... yaad hain kitne mote lohe ki dande se mare the tumne mujhe? Main bar bar behosh ho raha tha isliye mujhe saza dene ke liye tumne mere hatheli par jalta hua match stick rakhke jala diye the... us raat mere saath wahan jo kuch kiya gaya tha woh main kabhi nahin bhool paunga... aur na hi main yeh bhool paunga ki us raat ki woh sari janwaro mein sabse berehem tum hi the... aur sabse zyada josh mein bhi tum the...

**Dono dil ki chuno toh bhi**

He released him and went to the door as he knew that it was the proper time to apply the most destructive weapon he had. He stopped and turned behind with...

Abhijeet: magar I am sorry to say... un logo mein se sabse zyada kamzor bhi tum hi the... kamzor matlab kamzor... beemar!... mansik roop se beemar... tum apni beemari chupane ke liye hi berehemi aur zulm ka sahara lete ho... agar tum normal hote to kya itna berehem ho pate? Utna violent bhi ho pate? Zyada aggressive hona ya zyada violent hona ek pagal ka nishni hota hain... ab main jake ACP sir se keh deta hoon ki woh tumhe asylum bhejne ki taiyari kare... kya hain ki ek pagal ka ilaaj to sirf pagalkhane mein hi ho sakta hain... haina?

**Awaaz do aaj do**

He went to the door after having a glance of Suraj's face which was boiling in anger and hatred. Abhijeet stepped out of the room with a smirking...

Abhijeet: bas abhi aate hi honge asylum wale... wait karo thoda...

**Aaj awaaz do**

He was closing the door from outside when Suraj dived on him from inside and threw him on the floor while pressing his throat tightly with an angry shout as...

Suraj: kya kaha? Main pagal hoon? Pagal to tu hain! Sa* ... us raat ki mar kam pad gaya tha tujhe? Koi baat nahin! Aaj main dikhata hoon ki kaun pagal hain kaun nahin!

He began to strangle Abhijeet ruthlessly who were struggling to free himself but could not succeed as Suraj was desperate to hurt him. He was feeling suffocating and tried to throw Suraj away from his chest, who was strangling him with all of his powers.

**Andhere tarse**

At that moment, a strong kick on Suraj's back compelled him to move away from Abhijeet's chest. Daya, the kicker gave his hand to Abhijeet, who stood up from the floor with difficulty. Daya pointed his finger towards Suraj, who was lying on the floor at a metre distance, and said in firm tone...

Daya: khabardar jo mere bhai ko haath lagaya...

**Khuda ke ghar se**

Suraj too stood up and shouted in frustration...

Suraj: hazar baar lagaunga haath main ise... ek do kaudi ki inspector jiske pass khud ko bacahane ka bhi dum nahin hain, uske chehre pe to thukne ka bhi dil nahin karta... khud ki munh kala hone ki bawajood bhi dusro ko kamzor kehta phirta hain... iski to...

**Guzaare kaise saza ke jaise**

He tried to step towards Abhijeet but Sachin now grabbed him tightly. He looked around towards all the CID officers and again shouted...

Suraj: kya hua? Aise aankhe phad phadke kya dekh rahe ho? Kuch nahin hua hain mujhe... main bilkul theek hoon... dekhna hain to us duffer ko dekho... jise kuch...

He could not complete his sentence as a strong blow landed on his face. He maintained his balance with difficulty and looked up towards the attacker... it was none other than ACP sir who said in chewing tone...

ACP sir: khabardar jo ek bhi labz apne gandi zuban se nikali mere Abhijeet ke liye... woh jo bhi jaisa bhi ho mera officer hain, mera beta hain... aur sabse badi baat, is CID team ka ek hissa hain... jo usne apne dum pe wapas paya hain... ab to tum par Nisha ki qatal ke saath saath Abhijeet ki kidnapping aur us par hua acid attack ka bhi charge lagne wala hain... le jaao use.

**Sab sajde mein... sajde mein**

He went to his cabin while Daya and Abhijeet exchanged a confused glance with each other due to that "mere Abhijeet". Sachin took Suraj inside the cabin while Abhijeet returned to his desk without any words. Daya turned to the juniors and signalled them not to keep starring towards Abhijeet now as he knew that his brother was never comfortable with this type of curious glances.

**Dua karo**

He too returned to his own desk and picked up a file after taking a silent glance of his brother who was sitting in his desk silently, like a stone statue, with his eyes closed. He understood that whatever he did today had cost him an immense amount of mental strength... now he needed rest, comfort and sooth. He smiled.

**Awaaz do**

He was thinking about today's incidents when the main door of the bureau flanged open and some people entered the bureau smartly, headed by DCP sir. DCP sir went in the space between Daya and Abhijeet's desk and said in firm tone..

DCP sir: senior inspector Daya and senior inspector Abhijeet, you both are under arrest!

END OF THE CHAPTER

**So has anybody's jaw dropped during chapter? Why was Daya and Abhijeet under burden of guilt? What had happened? And whom they were talking about? Who was the victim? Why DCP sir has come to arrest Daya and Abhijeet? What is the mystery they are talking about? Are they really guilty or innocent? Will they ever be able to come out from all these? If yes, then how? How will public and media react to this? What had Abhijeet seen in that newspaper? Stay tuned to know more.**

**Guest: **dear I do not have plot to expand the story more. My plot will end soon. Thank you for the review.

**Guest**: so many please? I love your review dear. It always made me feel special. Thanks for the review.

Next will be after **1285** reviews.

Next update will contain court procedures, interrogation, flashbacks and of course... shocks!

This story is moving towards it's climax. It is so exciting!

Please read and review

Thanks to each and every reviewers

With love and regards

Your Nikita

Song Source: **Dua** from the movie **No One Killed Jessica**

**A\N**: only **four** reviews have left to compete **485** reviews in **Lamhe**. Please review friends.


	35. Chapter 35

Daya and Abhijeet exchanged a glance with each other and then looked straight towards the team led by DCP sir. Abhijeet took some steps towards the team with a firm...

Abhijeet: kyun? Arrest ki wajah?

DCP sir: oh ho ho ho... kitna masoom hain! Aisa lagta hain ki jaise kuch maloom hi nahin hain... tum log us mission pe jo harkat karke aaye na, usi wajah se hi hain yeh arrest...

Daya(in firm tone): sach mein? Ya phir arrest ki wajah yeh hain ki woh aadmi humare Headquarters ki ek officer ki ek bohot accha dost hain? Kyun officer Ritesh, sahi keh raha hoon na main?

Ritesh(in anger): how dare you!

Abhijeet: Oh ho ho ho! Kya hua Riteshji? Daya ka teer ek dum sahi jagah chub gaya hain kya?

DCP sir: jo bolna hain Headquarters mein jake bolna... philhal tum dono ko arrest kiya jaa raha hain... Ritesh, handcuffs laao... lagao inhe...

Ritesh came towards Daya and Abhijeet, who were looking towards him with straight and firm gazes, with a smirk while two handcuffs were hanging in his head. He came near them and said with a smirk...

Ritesh: ek baar Headquarters office chalo, maza chakhata hoon dono ko...

Abhijeet(in low tone): tumhe bohot mehenga padega Ritesh yeh sab... aaj ke baad kabhi kisi ko apni chehra dikhane ki layak nahin rahoge tum...

Ritesh(in anger): chup!... ek baar haath lag jaao tum dono, phir aisa halat karunga ki dekh lena...

Abhijeet shook his head in disappointment while Ritesh forwarded his hand to tie handcuff in his hand while a strong and firm tone arose of behind as...

Voice: Ruk jaao!

They turned behind and discovered ACP sir was standing there with fire in his eyes. He came near them and said in iron hard voice...

ACP sir: khabardar jo aisa kuch bhi kiya to... main mere bureau se apna kisi bhi officer ko aise arrest karke le jane nahin dunga...

DCP sir: kamal hain ACP... yeh tum keh rahe ho? Jab bhi in mein se koi bhi phansta hain, tab to tum sabse pehle usko suspend karte ho ya arrest karte ho, to ab kyun rok rahe ho Ritesh ko?

ACP sir: woh jo kuch bhi hota haina DCP Chitrolle, woh humare department ki beech ki baat hain... hum is team ko apna parivar mante hain, to hum yeh kar hi sakte hain... hum jo kuch bhi karte hain, woh asli mujreem ko pakadke us officer ko begunaah saabit karne ke liye karte hain...

Abhijeet(in sarcastic tone): really sir? Kisi ko gandi machli kehna ya CID ka kalank kehna bhi use begunaah saabit karne ka ek hissa hain... haina? Bohot accha hain...

ACP sir looked towards him with hurt. He really had not expected this topic to be arisen during this. He knew what had happened during that plan, had really hurt Abhijeet much and he still had not forgiven any of them. He just did not want to dig out anything in front of them, but it was the opportunity to speak out. But it would act against them now... which he did not want to happen. This time he really want to save them. So he said...

ACP sir: Abhijeet, ab is sab baaton ki waqt nahin hain... hum iske bare mein baad mein baat karenge... philhal aap mere officers ko is tarah arrest karke nahin le jaa sakte... woh aadmi koi mahaan insan nahin tha iske wajah se aap in dono ko is tarah harass karenge... woh ek mamuli film star hain... aur is desh mein aisi stars aate jate rahenge... magar Abhijeet aur Daya jaise imandar aur jaanbaaz cops kisi mulk ko bohot kam hi milta hain... haan aap inhe interrogation ke liye apne saath zaroor le jaa sakte hain magar officially inhe arrest nahin kar sakte... aur agar aapne inke saath aisa kuch bhi kiya to main direct Commissioner sir se baar karunga... phir aapke is Ritesh Kumar ke saath kya hoga woh to sirf Bhagwan ko hi pata hain...

Abhijeet and Daya exchanged a surprised glance with each other. They were totally shocked with this type of behaviour of ACP sir. They had always seen him to blame them, to accuse them but today he tried to save them... they were unknown of this new attire of him. A new wave of love and respect appeared in both the hearts for the father figure, who they knew love them very much.

DCP sir remained starring towards ACP sir with fiery gaze for sometimes, which ACP sir too returned him in same doze. Finally DCP sir accepted his defeat with...

DCP sir: Ritesh... wapas aajao... hathkadi lagane ki zaroorat nahin hain... Daya, Abhijeet tum dono mere saath Headquarters chalo...

Duo took a glance of ACP sir, who signalled them to follow them. They took a glance of each other's face and then stepped out from the CID bureau, only to be welcomed by a stream of arrows of questions asked by different media persons, who had arrived in the aroma of a tasty news of two senior officers of CID department being arrested. Seeing them coming out from the bureau with the headquarters team, they barged on them with the sharp arrows of questions like...

Reporter 1: Daya sir, Abhijeet sir aap dono ko kuch kehna hain Superstar Vikram ke saath huye is ghatne ke bare mein?

Daya: nahin...

Reporter 2: kya aap log hume bata sakte hain ki us raat exactly hua kya tha?

Daya: woh to hum Headquarters ke officers ko hi batayenge... it's strictly confidential.

Reporter 3: sir, Superstar Vikram Khanna ne hume yeh bataya hain ki unke saath jo kuch bhi hua hain, uske zimmedar aap dono hain... aapko kuch kehna hain khud par aaye is ilzaam ke bare mein?

Daya: dekhiye hum dono ne kuch nahin kiya hain... aur yeh sach ek na ek din bahar aa hi jayega... hume kanoon par pura bharosa hain... woh sabke liye ek jaisa hain... phir chahe woh kisi Superstar hi kyun na ho!

Reporter 4: accha ek baat sach sach bataiye, kya aap dono ne hi Superstar Vikram Khanna par acid hamla karwaya hain? Warna woh aap dono par aisa ilzaam lagayenge?

Reporter 5: aur kya? Woh bhi to ek superstar hain, woh kyun apna image kharab karenge aap jaise senior officers pe ilzaam lagake?

Reporter 6: public bhi aap dono ko hi zimmedar man rahe hain... aap dono ne aisa kyun kiya?

None of them had noticed that during this session, Abhijeet was boiling in anger. He was fed up with these type of useless questions which only harassed them. Each and every questions of those reporters were irritating him like hell. So he shouted in both irritation and anger...

Abhijeet: chup rahiye aap log! Bilkul chup! Aap log dekhiye mujhe... dekhiye... dhyan se dekhiye mere taraf!... dekhiye...

All the cameras of the cameramen present there turned towards him. Daya too looked towards him with surprise as he had not seen his brother's this look since long. He smiled while Abhijeet continued in same rage...

Abhijeet: main ek acid attack victim hoon... kuch mahine pehle mere saath bhi aisa same hadsa hua tha... tab aap log hi aaye the na mere ghar? Yeh poochne ki jab woh hadsa hua tha tab kya kya hua tha? Woh log kya kya kar rahe the? Mujhe kaisa lag raha tha? Tab mere pass koi jawab nahin tha kyun ki main tab us halat mein nahin tha ki aap logo ki un behuda sawalon ka jawab de paun... aaj deta hoon main jawab... woh log mujhe bandhke rakhke mere chehre pe tezaab ki ek ek boond dal rahe the... aur aap logo ko maloom hain, tab mujhe kaisa lag raha tha? Mujhe lag raha tha ki woh log mera chehra nahin, balki mere sab kuch loot rahe the, meri zindagi jeene ki umeed, mere sapne sab kuch... aur aap log soch sakte hain kaisa lagta hain jab koi aapki aankhon ke saamne boond boond aag dalke aapke chehre se aapki tvacha, aapki maans aur aapki baal makhkhan ki tarah pighla de... tab? Aap log soch sakte hain ki kaisa lagta hain tab jab aap kisi ke saamne apni chehra nahin nikal payenge? Raah chalte bacche aap se darenge? Aap logo ko maloom hain chehra chipake rakhne ka dard? Main batata hoon kaisa lagta hain... aap kabhi freely kisi ke saamne nahin jaa sakte, bus train pe char nahin sakte kyun ki log aapko aise dekhenge jaise alien dekh rahe hain! Dum ghut jayega magar ro nahin payenge, gala bhar aayega magar cheenkh nahin payenge, log hasenge magar awaaz uthane ki himmat nahin bachega, bura sapna aayega magar kuch kar nahin payenge... jee payenge aisi zindagi? Nahin... jeene ka himmat hi nahin bachega... dard hoga... bohot dard... lagega ki maut is zindagi se kayi behtar hoga... ladne ka dum hi nahin bachega... mujhse poochiye kaise beetaye hain maine woh sare pal... aur aap chahe jis kisi se bhi poochiye, sabka ek hi jawab hoga... jinhe yeh sab se guzarna padta haina, woh apni dushman ke liye bhi is dard ki maang nahin karega...

The reporters exchanged glances with each other as they really felt that what Abhijeet said was true. One of them asked in hesitant tone...

Reporter: to aap log yeh kehna chahte hain ki aap log bekasoor hain?

Abhijeet: haan... (pointing towards Daya)... yeh Daya hain... isne meri ladai ki har ek mod par mera saath diya... agar woh na hota to aap log aaj jis Abhijeet se mil rahe hai, woh nahin hota... usne bhi meri tarah hi us dard ka saamna kiya hain... woh bhi kisi ko is dard ka saamna nahin karne dega... jab ek ek panic attack aata haina, tab jaan nikal jata hain... magar kare bhi to kya? Kuch nahin... to ab aap log hi sochiye, kya hum dono kisi ko woh dard de sakte hain? Woh dard jisse hum darte hain? Aur aap log shayad yeh nahin jante ki hum dono hi Vikram Khanna ki kitne bade fans the... unki har movies dekh chuke hain hum... aur social media mein bhi unke followers hain hum... to kya hua unke saath aisa kuch kar sakte hain? Kya motive hain humare pass? Sochiye aur phir jawab dijiye... bina soche samjhe kuch kehna aap jaise media persons ko shova nahin deta...

They left with the Headquarters officers after throwing an irritated gaze towards the media persons present there. The reporters kept starring towards the way for a while and then restarted their bytes with...

Reporters: jaise ki aap log dekh rahe hain ki senior inspector Daya aur senior inspector Abhijeet ne un par laga har ek ilzaam ko manne se saaf inkaar kar diya hain... magar woh log humare saamne ek ahem sawal la kar rakh diye ki woh log kyun aisa karenge? Waqai kya wajah ho sakta hain? Kya sach mein unhe koi phansane ki koshish kar raha hain? Magar kyun? Aur kya aap logo ko lagta hain ki senior inspector Abhijeet, jo khud ek acid attack victim hain, apne dost senior inspector Daya ke saath milke kisi ke saath aisa kar sakte hain? Hum aapko update karenge is controversy ki pal pal ki khabar se... tab tak bane rahiye humare saath...

* * *

After almost an hour, it was seen that Daya and Abhijeet was present in the interrogation room of the headquarters office. Daya was sitting in a chair and Abhijeet was standing near the window while his coat was present in the arm of one of the other two chairs present there. Daya looked up towards Abhijeet and said in low tone...

Daya: kya soch rahe ho Abhi?

Abhijeet turned towards him silently and then came near his chair slowly while sighing heavily. Daya again tried as...

Daya: pareshan kyun lag rahe ho tum?

Abhijeet put on his coat and sat down in the chair with a low...

Abhijeet: Surya ke bare mein soch raha hoon yaar.

Daya(in shock): kya? Tu... tum us Surya ke bare mein soch rahe the? Kyun?

Abhijeet: pata nahin aaj woh kaisa hoga aur kahan hoga... usne mere upar acid phenka... aur aaj hum pe bhi Vikram Khanna par acid phenkne ko ilzaam hain... magar humare kismat kitna alag haina Daya? Woh gunaah karke bhi shayad kahin bohot khushi se zindagi beeta raha hoga... aur hum begunaah hoke bhi sirf ek ilzaam lagne ki wajah se yahan kaidiyon ki tarah bandh hain... kismat ka khel kabhi kabhi samajh mein nahin aata hain yaar...

Daya(in soft tone): bharosa rakho yaar... hume kuch nahin hone wala... jab humne kuch kiya hi nahin tab hume saza bhi nahin milega...

Abhijeet(with a smile): bharosa to rakhna hi hoga yaar... tum jo saath ho...

Daya: aur humesha rahunga bhi... dost nahin, bhai hoon main apni Abhi ka...

Abhijeet smiled at him and grabbed his palm softly. Daya pressed it slightly and said in low tone...

Daya: pata hain yaar, kabhi kabhi dil mein bohot dard hota hain... aisa lagta hain ki sirf mere wajah se... sirf aur sirf mere wajah se hi to tum us Surya ko saza nahin se paye... woh tum par itna zulm karke bhi kahin azaad baitha hoga aur humare is halat ko dekhke mann hi mann hans raha hoga...

Abhijeet(in soft tone): nahin Daya... mujhe koi afsos nahin hain... main tumhe bachane ke liye kisi bhi had tak jaa sakta hoon aur lakhon Surya ko chod bhi sakta hoon... (kissing his hand softly)... kyun ki mere liye tum jitna keemti koi aur nahin hain... main kuch bhi seh sakta hoon magar koi timhe chot pahuchaye yeh nahin...

Daya smiled at him. He was really feeling blessed to have such a brother like Abhijeet who was ready to tolerate anything for him. But what actually was the relationship between them? They did not have any blood relation. They were just _friends_ in the eyes of the world. But only they knew what they meant for each other.

The sweet moment met end immediately as DIG sir himself entered the interrogation room with a serious face. Duo immediately stood up from their seats while DIG sir signalled him to sit back after occupying the other chair himself. They sat down while DIG sir opened his mouth as...

DIG sir: main zyadatar khud interrogation nahin karta... magar yeh ek bojot hi high profile case ban chuka hain ab jis pe pure media aur public ki bhi nazar hain... is case ki accused aur victim dono hi popular public figure hain... aur yeh baat hum nazarandaz nahin kar sakte... isliye mujhe khud aana pada...

Duo did not say anything but kept starring towards his face with firm gaze. Noticing that gaze, DDIG sir again said, but now in a bit soft tone...

DIG sir: dekho Daya, dekho Abhijeet... hume tum pura bharosa hain tum dono par... hum jante hain ki tum dono begunaah ho... Hume bas sach ka pata lagwana hain... aur asli mujreem ko dhundke use saza dilwana hain... aur kuch nahin... par woh Vikram Khanna manne ko taiyar hi nahin hain ki tum dono aisa kuch kar hi nahin sakte... woh hospital se bhi apna influence spread karke tum dono ko phansa raha hain... ab hum pe bhi higher officials ka dawav hain... isliye tum dono please hume galat mat samjho... main bhi tum dono ko begunaah manta hoon... please hume madad karo asli mujreem ko dhundne mein...

Abhijeet and Daya shared a meaningful glance with each other while a mysterious smile appeared over both the lips which made DIG sir surprised. He asked in stern one...

DIG sir: is muskurat ka matlab?

Daya(in moist tone): kuch nahin sir... apni is bees saalon ki career mein first time kisi senior ki zuban se aisa kuch sunne ko mila hain hum dono ko, warna to isliye yakeen karne mein problem ho raha hain thoda...

DIG sir: accha to pehle yeh batao ki kya tum dono Vikram Khanna ko pehle se jante the?

Daya: jee haan... woh hum dono ke favourite hero the... unke har ek film humne dekha hain... in fact hum to unke posters aur photographs ke liye ek alag scrapbook bhi banaya hain...

DIG sir(in amused tone): kya baat hain! Tum dono movies bhi dekhte ho? Mujhe to lagta tha ki tum logo ko in sab cheezon mein koi interest hi nahin hain...

Abhijeet(with smile): kyun sir? Hum insan nahin hain kya? Humare bhi to hobbies hain aur relaxation ke zaroorat hain... to samajh lijiye yeh movies dekhna humare ek relaxation ka medium hain...

DIG sir: accha theek hain! Accha to yeh batao ki jab tum log wahan Vikram Khanna ke ghar mein gaye tab kya hua tha?

Daya: sir jaise ki aap jante hain ki Vikram Khanna ko peechle kuch dino se anonymous phone calls aa raha tha aur unpe hamla hua tha to unhone humse madad mange the aur unhone special request bhi kiya tha hum dono ko is mission mein shamil karne ke liye... to hum log us raat kuch constables ke saath Vikram Khanna ke ghar gaye the... par wahan ka experience humare liye, khas kar Abhijeet ke liye, bilkul accha nahin raha...

DIG sir: kyun Abhijeet? Aisa kya hua tha wahan?

Abhijeet: sir, bhale hi Vikram Khanna ne hume khud unke ghar leke gaye the, magar humare liye, khas kar mere taraf, unka bartav bilkul bhi accha nahin tha... hum dono jab unse milne gaye tab woh bohot buri tarah hume insult karne lage aur mera mazak udane lage...

_Daya and Abhijeet knocked the door of the bedroom of Vikram Khanna who said from inside..._

_Vikram: come in!_

_Duo entered the room and saw the famous hero sitting in a couch with a glass table in front of him. There was costly whiskey bottle on the table along with a costly glass and plateful of snacks in front of him. Seeing them entering, he filled a glassful of whiskey and stood up from his seat with..._

_Vikram: hmmmmmmm... Abhijeet aur Daya!_

_The tease in his voice made them surprised as they felt that they never knew that man personally, but still he was using such tone for them. Daya said in forced polite tone..._

_Daya: Mr. Khanna aap befikar reh sakte hain... ab aapko security ke liye hum yahan hain... ab koi aapka baal bhi baka nahin kar sakta... _

_Vikram: accha? Sach mein? Aap kehte hain to maan leta hoon... warna mujhe to tum dono par bilkul bhi bharosa nahin hain..._

_Abhijeet(in stern tone): bharosa nahin hain to hume yahan bulaya kyun aapne?_

_Vikram: woh to main bas tum dono ko dekhna chahta tha... woh kya haina maine aaj tak kisi homosexual insan ko dekha nahin haina... isliye!_

_Duo(in anger): MR. KHANNA!_

_Vikram(with smirk): arey arey... tum log gussa kyun ho rahe ho? Sach humesha karwa hote hain... yeh nahin jante?_

_Abhijeet: zuban sambhalke baat kijiye Mr. Khanna... hum dono do bhai hain... Daya mera chota bhai hain... aur main uska bada bhai..._

_Vikram: arey Abhijeet... tumne woh kahabat nahin suni kya ki haathi ke daant khane ke aur, dikhane ke aur hote hain? Duniya ke saamne tum log bhai kehlate ho... aur ghar ke andar kya kya karte woh hume kya maloom?_

_Daya: aapko sharam nahin aati itni gandi baat kehte huye? Kitni giri huyi soch hain aapke! Chi!_

_Vikram(with laugh): accha! Tum log giri huyi harkat kar sakte ho aur main bol bhi nahin sakta?... (pointing his finger towards Abhijeet)... yeh jo tum apna munh kala karke aaye ho, uski wajah bhi to yeh hi haina? Warna aise kaise kisi aadmi par acid dalta hain kya koi? Tum koi aurat to nahin ho jo kisi aadmi ke pyar ko thukdane ke liye acid attack ke shikar bane?_

_Abhijeet's face got blacken due to humiliation as his ears had become hot. Daya looked towards his hurt face and grabbed his hand with..._

_Daya: Abhi... chalo yahan se!_

_Vikram: haan le jaao le jaao... waise Daya, ab waqt aa gaya hain khud ke liye ek naya partner dhundne ka... kyun ki Abhijeet to ab handsome raha nahin... phir aisi partner ka faida... kuch de nahin sakta woh tumhe ab..._

_Both of them threw an hateful gaze towards him and left the room in rapid steps without answering him as they both felt it low graded for them to answer a such dirty question or proposal._

DIG sir remained silent for a while as he still was unable to digest this bitter truth that Vikram Khanna was such a dirty minded person. He looked up towards them and saw both of them was sitting with their faces lowered down. DIG sir then said in soft tone...

DIG sir: phir? Phir kya hua?

Daya: phir unhone dinner kiya... tab humne unka sara khana aur drinks taste ki thi... wahan kuch gadbad nahin tha... phir unhone hume kaha ki woh ab apni kamre mein jaa rahe hain... aur hum unhe disturb na kare behtar hoga... humne unki kamre ko acche se check kiya... sare ghar ki CCTV cameras aur electricity connections bhi check kiya... sab kuch normal tha...

DIG sir: ek minute Daya... kya sirf tum dono hi yeh sab kuch kiya ya constables bhi the tumhare saath?

Abhijeet: sir sari jagah constables humare saath hi the... hum akele is aadmi ke saamne nahin gaye kabhi... kyun ki Vikram jaise ghatiya aadmi humne apni zindagi mein kabhi nahin dekha...

DIG sir: phir? Phir kya hua tha?

Daya: sir dinner ke baad unhone bedroom ka darwaza andar se bandh kar diya... hum dono ne mana kiya magar unhone suna nahin ulta hum dono ko ek ganda ishara kiya aur kaha ki apna badla woh aaj hi lenge hum dono se...

DIG sir: badla? Kaunsa badla?

Abhijeet: sorry to say sir... magar hume bhi koi andaaza nahin hain is baat ka... kyun ki hum to unhe personally jante bhi nahin hain... sirf films mein hi dekhe hain unko...

DIG sir: phir? Phir kya hua?

Abhijeet: phir hum log bhi dinner karne ke liye dining room ke taraf muda, magar tabhi andar se ek bohot zor se cheekhne ki awaaz aayi... aur jaise hi humne darwaza todke andar gaye to...

He covered his face with his palms and shivered badly. Daya left his chair and went to him after uttering a low "excuse me sir" to DIG sir. He embraced him tightly while Abhijeet hid his face in his chest. Daya did not say anything to him but began to fondle his head softly. DIG sir just smiled towards them, thinking about the unconditional love existing between these two men, where one never failed to provide his hand's support when the other needed it.

After a while, they separated and Abhijeet rubbed his face to calm himself down. Daya said in low tone...

Daya: theek ho ab?

Abhijeet: hmmmmmmm...

They took their respective seats and Abhijeet said in low tone to DIG sir...

Abhijeet: sorry sir!

DIG sir: it's okay. Ab yeh batao ki kya dekha tha tum logo ne darwaza todne ke baad?

Daya: jaise hi maine darwaza toda to dekha...

_As Daya broke down the door, they saw that Vikram was lying on the floor, still screaming badly and wiggling like a injured snake and weeping, while his face was covered by his own palm. His painful and heart breaking screams were roaming around the room which was able to stop the heartbeats of each and every person present in the room. His screams were containing a simple pain... pain of losing each and every recourse of life. He was defeated... he was abandoned... he was alone!_

_Abhijeet became still like a statue seeing the condition of Vikram. Though the respect and adoration in his heart for Vikram, had reduced much after that particular conversation, but he really had not expected such a condition for him. Vikram's condition gave rebirth to an old yet fresh memory in his heart and those wounds in his heart again started to bleed again. He just closed his eyes._

_Daya took a glance of his buddy's face, went to Vikram and slowly moved away Vikram's hands from his face and immediately looked away. His face had became white due to the burn of the skin. His silky curly hairline were moving away from the upper side of his forehead while there was bad odour of strong acid around his face. That handsome face turned into a distorted, wounded and peeled one, exactly like a prehistoric devil with bubbles all over it. There was a pungent smell of acid floating in the air of the room with a burnt odour._

_A glass sprayer bottle was lying there, just beside Vikram, which had broken into several pieces with a colourless, oily liquid split around it... ACID! Daya shouted in strong tone..._

_Daya: inhe foren hospital shift karna hoga... it's an acid attack case. Inki halat bohot kharab hain..._

_He could not complete his sentence as Vikram, all of a sudden, grabbed his leg and pushed him badly, just above the broken bottle and the liquid acid split around it with an angry groan as..._

_Vikram: main akela nahin... tu bhi saath mein hi mar!_

_Daya was about to fell down on the acid but a pair of strong arms grabbed him tightly and took him away from the dangerous spot. The constables ran away to call the ambulance while Vikram tried to wiggle to reach duo but failed and landed over the floor... but unfortunately, fell directly on the acid split on the floor and got more injured by the split acid and the glass pieces._

Daya stopped and looked up towards DIG sir with pain. He smiled sadly and said in low tone...

Daya: kitni ajeeb haina sir ki hum jis acid attack se itna ghabdate hain... woh hadsa humare saamne ho gaya woh hum kuch nahin kar paye... hume to is baat ka dukh hain ki is mulk ki acid attack victims ki list mein ek aur naam jud gaya... aur woh bhi ek film star ka...

DIG sir: accha yeh batao ki woh jo ek bottle mila tha wahan, woh kis cheez ki bottle thi? Matlab koi special bottle tha kya woh?

Abhijeet: sir woh ek mamuli face hydrating spray ki bottle thi jo usually raat ko sone se pehle makeup remove karne ke baad face hydrate karne ke liye istemaal kiya jata hain... shayad kisi ne Vikram Khanna ki asli face hydrating spray ke bottle ko change kar di tha aur unhone woh hi spray kar diya tha apni chehre pe...

DIG sir: magar aisa kar kaun sakta hain?

Abhijeet: sir humne us ghar ki securities bohot acchi tarah se check ki thi... magar humne unki cosmetics check nahin ki thi kyun ki Vikram Khanna ne humse kaha thi ki koi unka jaan lena chahte hain, yeh nahin kaha tha ki koi un par is tarah hamla kar sakta hain... haan hum mante hain ki galti huyi hain magar hum kar bhi kya sakte the? Mr. Khanna ek dum humare saath cooperate nahin kar rahe the... aur unhone hume ghusne ka permission hi nahin diya apni bedroom pe... ab hum kisi ke kamre mein jor jabardasti se to nahin ghus sakte na?

DIG sir: hmmmmmmm... accha chalo theek hain... hume yeh lagta hain ki tum dono ko koi phansa raha hain... magar woh hain kaun? Aur Vikram bhi kis badle ki bare mein baat kar raha tha? Tum log jante ho kya use? Ya uske kisi rishtedaar ko?

Daya: nahin sir... actually hum unke fans hain to unke bare mein pata kiya hain... woh abhi kuch mahine pehle hi abroad se yahan shift hua hain kyun ki he was just obsessed about Bollywood film industry... aur apne talent aur paiso ki jor se itni kam waqt mein film industry mein apni jagah bana liya hain... as unhone ek interview mein bataya, woh ek orphan hain... aur unka jo surname hain "Khanna" woh bhi unhone khud hi liya hain... unke aas pass koi bhi khas dost ya rishtedaar nahin hain magar unka jo lady secretary thi Sofia naam ki, jo darasal ek mafia gang se judi huyi thi... woh peechle mahine hi ek encounter mein mari gayi hain jis mein hum dono bhi shamil the... shayad woh is bare mein hi baat kar raha tha...

DIG sir: lekin Daya, ek mamuli secretary ke liye aise koi tum jaise senior officer ke khilaaf kuch karne ka risk thodi na lega... aur woh bhi khud ka nuksaan karke... tumhe shayad maloom nahin hain, magar uska chehra itni buri tarah jal chuka hain ki ab use koi films mein chance nahin dega... uska career puri tarah tabah ho chuka hain...

Abhijeet: sir... ek khas aue secret source se mili information se hume lagta hain ki shayad Vikram ke saath Sofia ki sirf boss aur secretary ka relation nahin tha... dono mein pyar tha aur shadi bhi hone wali tbi shayad...

DIG sir: magar sawal ab bhi woh hi hain... jaisa ki hume yakeen hain ki tum dono ne aisa nahin kiya aur Vikram ne bhi tumhe phansane ke liye khud ka career aur zindagi barbaad nahin karega... to phir aisa kar kaun sakta hain?

Abhijeet: sir mujhe lagta hain ki yeh ek aisi gang ya insan ka kaam hain jiski dushmani hum se bhi hain aur Vikram se bhi...

Daya: haan... usne soch liya hoga ki kyun na ek teer se do shikar kiya jaye?

DIG sir: aisa koi hain kya? Tum logo ne pata lagwaya?

Daya: waqt kahan mila sir? Balki hum to ek aur sambhavna ke bare mein soch rahe the!

DIG sir: sambhavna? Kaisi sambhavna?

Daya was about to say something when Abhijeet grabbed his hand and nodded negatively. DIG sir noticed that and said in a bit stern tone...

DIG sir: Abhijeet!... behtar yeh hi hoga agar tum apni personal problems ko apni professional life mein na laao... Daya tum batao kya bol rahe the...

Daya(in firm tone): sir, mujhe lagta hain ki yeh kaam aur koi nahin balki Abhijeet ka dushman Surya ne kiya hain... yeh woh hi Surya hain jisne Abhijeet ka yeh halat kiya tha... mujhe laga hain ki usne Abhijeet ko mentally harass karne ki maksad se aisa kiya hain...

DIG sir: haan yeh baat ho sakta hain... Abhijeet kya tumhe bhi aisa hi lagta hain?

Abhijeet: mujhe nahin maloom sir...

DIG sir: waise kya tumhe maloom hain ki ab Surya kahan hain?

Daya: nahin sir... woh underground ho gaya hain kaafi waqt pehle... humne kayi jagah uska talaash kiya magar woh kahin nahin mila...

DIG sir: haan maine bhi uski photo apni informers ko deke rakhe hain aur sari police stations mein bhi bhej diya hain... jab se Daya ne hume uske bare bataya hain, hume bhi uski talaash hain... chinta mat karo... woh mil jayega... magar philhal hume Vikram ki guneehgaar ko pakadna padega... main philhal jaa raha hoon aur us officer ko bhej raha hoon jo yeh case lead karega...

He stood up and went to the door, turned and said in soft tone...

DIG sir: tum dono chinta mat karo... mujhe yakeen hain ki tum dono begunaah ho... aur hum bohot jald iski saboot ekattha kar lenge... aur us mujreem ko pakad lenge jinhone tum logo ko phansane ki koshish ki aur humare department ka naam kharab kiya...

He left. Abhijeet sighed and then took off his coat, unbuttoned the sleeves of his shirt and folded it a bit. He bent down over the table and buried his face in his folded arms. Daya was looking towards him silently till now. Now he spoke up in soft tone...

Daya: thakan lag raha hain kya?

Abhijeet: hmmmmmmm...

Daya: sar mein dard haina?

Abhijeet now looked up towards him and smiled sweetly. His gaze was answering his question. Daya too smiled, went near his brother and began to massage his head softly with...

Daya: aankhein bandh karke chup chap baithe raho... bohot stress mein ho tum...

Abhijeet was about to follow his orders when someone from the door spoke up as...

Voice: aankhein bandh kar lene se sacchai badal nahin jati Abhijeet... aankhein khuli rakho... ab meri bari hain interrogation karne ka... aakhir main is case ka head investigating officer jo hoon...

Duo turned their heads behind and found a slender figure person standing there, near the threshold. The world shook for both pairs of eyes as they could easily recognize that person. A shocked whisper came out from both voices simultaneously as...

Abhijeet and Daya: tum!

END OF THE CHAPTER

* * *

**So who is the person? How duo know him? And what is the mystery behind Vikram Khanna acid attack case? Why Vikram hate duo? Who is Sofia? Who is trapping duo in that case? Who is the culprit? Is it Surya or someone else? Where is Surya now? Why is he silent? Will DIG sir able to catch him? How? Will duo be able to come out from this trap? Or will they get convicted? If no, how will they come out from this conspiracy? What will be the result of the Superstar Vikram Khanna vs Senior Inspector Daya and Senior Inspector Abhijeet Controversial Acid Attack Case? Stay tuned to know more.**

* * *

**Guest**: dear you are absolutely right. I am a student of English Honours 3rd semester. Thanks for the complement. And the answer of your question is, Abhijeet sir just wanted to open the mouth of Suraj, when there will be official statement record, Daya sir will take care of him. Abhijeet sir just showed him that he is still hard core and acid attack has bot affected him too much. And about Nisha, I just included it as I wanted to bring one partner of Surya near Abhijeet sir as I wanted to show trailer before releasing the whole movie. Thanks for your review.

**Trio Fan**: Why shall I feel bad dear? I am happy that I am able to give birth to hatred in my reader's mind for my villains. Thanks for the review.

* * *

Next will be after **1310** reviews.

Will include court procedures and as usual, some shocking truths as I can not digest my food unless I give shocks to all of you. I will disclose the name of the culprit in the next chapter.

* * *

Please read and review

Thanks to each and every reviewers

With love and regards

Your Nikita

* * *

**A\N**: Only **Six** reviews have remained to complete **515** reviews in **Lamhe**. Please review friends.


	36. Chapter 36

**A\N**: Thank you so much for those lovely gifts and heartily wishes. But I could not enjoy the day as my father has returned home from his training camp where his two roommates have been tested positive for Covid- 19, but neither my father nor we have any symptoms, so our government will not test us. It is the rule. So at present we are in home isolation. Till now we are fine, but I really don't have any idea what will happen next.

* * *

NOW HAVE A HAPPY READING...

The person took a glance for both the shocked faces and then smirked with a teasing tone as...

Person: kyun Daya Abhijeet, pehchaan paye mujhe?

Duo exchanged a confused glance with each other and then Daya said in firm tone...

Daya: haan, acchi tarah se pehchaan sakte hain hum tumhe... tum... tum to Inspector Aniket ho... peechle saal hi to humari custody mein rehke aaye the kuch hapte...

Aniket: haan, sahi pehchana... rishwat lene ki jhoothe ilzaam mein phansake...

Abhijeet: woh jhoothi ilzaam nahin tha, sare saboot aur gawah bhi tumhare khilaaf hi tha... pata nahin, court mein jake sab apni bayan kaise badal li?

Aniket: paisa Abhijeet paisa... is duniye mein paise ki takat ki bade bade faisle bhi badal jate hain, bade bade mahan insano ki imaan bhi dagmaga jate hain... phir woh log to mamuli insan the... tum log lalchi nahin ho, iska matlab yeh to nahin ki sab aise hi hain... ab mujhe hi dekh lo...

Daya: to ab tum hum se badla loge? Hum pe torture karoge tumhe arrest karne ki jurm mein?

Aniket(with a smirk): nahin nahin nahin Daya, itni so jurm ke liye itni badi saza thodi na diye jate hain... tum dono ke jurm to bohot bada hain...

Abhijeet: jurm? Kaisi jurm? Kya bigada hain hum dono ne tumhara?

With his one single question, Aniket's expression changed within a single moment. The teasing smile got changed into a cruel one and the casual expression changed into extreme hateful one. He grabbed his collar tightly with...

Aniket: Vikash yaad hain tumhe?

Abhijeet freed himself from his grip with a jerk while Daya touched his shoulder with a concerned...

Daya: Abhijeet tum theek to ho?

Abhijeet: haan... par kaunsa Vikash?

Aniket: superi killer Vikash... jise tum logo ne arrest kiya tha... aur phir baad mein jail mein uski maut ho gaya woh hi Vikash... jante ho woh kaun tha? Mera bhai tha... mera saga bhai... jante ho Daya, jab maine Abhijeetvka collar pakda tha tab jaise tumne uske liye care kiya, main bhi woh hi karta tha aur woh bhi... aur aaj tum dono ke wajah se woh mere saath nahin hain... aur iska badla to main tum dono se lekar hi rahunga...

Abhijeet: guneehgaar tha tumhare bhai... paise leke masoom logo ka qatal karta tha woh... koi doodh ka dhula nahin tha jo uske liye aisi awaaz utha rahe ho...

Aniket: woh begunaah tha...

Daya: sare saboot aur gawah uske khilaaf tha Aniket...

Abhijeet: accha? Koi baat nahin... saboot aur gawah to tum dono ke khilaaf bhi hain... Vikram Khanna pe acid to tum dono ne hi dale hain... aur yeh parso adaalat mein saabit bhi ho jayega... phir to tum dono ki jail yatra nischit hain...

Daya and Abhijeet exchanged a horrific look towards each other and Daya said in chewing tone...

Daya: kya bak rahe ho! Jhooth mat bolo... humne aisa kuch bhi nahin kiya hain... hum begunaah hain...

Aniket: ahha! Woh to parso court pe dekhenge... aur yaad rakhna... (with a wink)... court sirf saboot aur gawah pe hi yakeen karta hain... kisi ki baaton pe nahin... aur jo saboot aur gawah maine ekkatha kiya hain, woh tum dono ke khilaaf hi hain...

He turned towards the door with a teasing smile as he was too happy today after seeing the helplessness in their eyes. He went outside and turned back with a teasing...

Aniket: oh haan... tumhare ladle ACP sir ne khud KD Pathak ko appoint kiya hain tum logo ke taraf se case ladne ke liye... par unhe kya maloom hain ki yeh unki pehli case hogi jin mein woh harenge... unki pehli haar...

He left while laughing madly while duo sat down on the chair with a thud. They could realize that they had stepped into a thick net of conspiracy and none of them knew how to step out of it. After some minutes, KD Pathak entered their room with a calm smile playing over his lips. Three of them discussed something and then KD Pathak made a phone call to his assistant Varun.

Two Days Later, a thick crowd was seemed to be present in front of the High Court along with many media representatives who were presenting the current situation. A reporter was seemed to be present the situation as...

Reporter: jaisa ki aap dekh rahe hain, aaj Adaalat ke saamne bohot bheed ekkatha huye hain... sab betaab hain yeh janne ki aaj court mein kya hoga? Kyun ki aaj Superstar Vikram Khanna vs Senior inspector Daya and Senior inspector Abhijeet controversial acid attack case ki pehli sunwayi hain... yeh case Justice Nirvi Malhotra ki bench mein pesh hone wale hain... aur haan ek aur khas baat, yahan CID ke dono senior inspectors ke taraf se yeh case lad rahe hain KD Pathak, jinhone aaj tak ek bhi case nahin hare aur dusri taraf yani ki Vikram Khanna ki taraf se yeh case lad rahi hain Ms. Ujjwala Rawat, jinhone bhi aaj tak ek bhi case nahin hare hain…. To aaj yeh dekhne ke liye hazaron log yahan aaye hain ki in dono mein se kisi ki cent percent success ki record tootne wala hain aaj? KD Pathak ki ya Ujjwala Rawat ki? Aaiye hum yahan maujood logo ko rai lete hain….

She went to a random woman who was trying to peep out from the crowd and asked her….

Reporter: Madam hum yahan Star News ke taraf se yeh case cover karne aaye hain…. Aaj ki case ki case ko leke aap ki rai janna chahte hain…. Kya lagta hain aapko ki in mein se kaun sach bol rahe hain aur kaun jhooth?

Woman: dekhiye madam mujhe to yeh hi lagta hain ki yeh sab ek misunderstanding ka nateeja hain…. Hume to yakeen hain ki Daya sir aur Abhijeet sir aisa kar hi nahin sakte…. Kyun karenge woh dono yeh sab? Aur rahi baat Vikram sir ki to, koi apna career kyun is tarah barbaad karenge? Mujhe to yeh hi lagta hain ki yeh sab aur kuch nahin balki galat faimi ka nateeja hain….

Reporter: accha to aapko lagta hain ki yeh sab aur kuch nahin balki sirf misunderstanding ka nateeja hain?

Woman: aur nahin to kya? Aap kisi se bhi pooch lijiye, sab yeh hi kahenge! Dekhiye madam, hum log Daya sir aur Abhijeet sir ko bohot acchi tarah se jante hain…. Woh log kisi ke saath aisa kuch thodi na karenge!... aur Vikram sir to….

Her words remained incomplete as two vehicles entered the compound simultaneously, among which one was an ambulance and another was a police van. All the cameras turned towards the vehicles whose door opened simultaneously. From the ambulance, a person got down with the help of a ward boy, whose face was totally similar of an ancient Egyptian Mummy's face. It was totally covered with thick layers of bandages except his face and his lips which was unharmed.

From the police van, along with some constables, came out Abhijeet and Daya, with brave faces and firm steps. All the reporters rushed towards them while Vikram threw an irritated gaze towards them and entered the court building. The reporters began to shoot arrows of questions like….

Reporter 1: Daya sir Abhijeet sir kya lagta hain aapko, kya hoga aaj ke sunwayi mein?

Reporter 2: kya aap log begunaah saabit ho payenge aaj?

Reporter 3: Vikram Khanna bhi ek celebrity hain, kya aap log unke wakil ke khilaaf tik payenge?

Both Daya and Abhijeet turned towards the reporters and Daya spoke up….

Daya: dekhiye hume is desh ki kanoor par pura bharosa hain… kanoon ke aankhon mein aamir ya garib koi nahin hota hain… sab barabar hota hain…. Hume bhi insaaf zaroor milega….. humne kuch galat nahin kiya hain to hume kuch hoga bhi nahin….. aap log befikar rahiye…. Hum zaroor bekasur saabot ho jayenge….

They left with firm steps while the reporters continued to report the situation with….

Reporters: jaisa ki aap log dekh rahe hain ki Daya sir aur Abhijeet sir bohot confident hain…. Unhe yakeen hain ki who log aaj begunaah saabit hone wale hain…. Magar adaalat ka karwahi jasbato se nahin balki saboot aur gawah ke basis pe chalte hain… to ab yeh dekhna hain ki kya KD Pathak ke pass unhe bachane ke liye saboot aur gawah hain? Janne ke liye bane rahiye….

After an hour, Justice Nirvi Malhotra entered in her court where Daya and Abhijeet were standing in the witness box for the criminals. KD Pathak and Ujjwala Rawat, along with others, stood up to greet her while she took her seat after saying….

Justice Malhotra: adaalat ki karwahi shuru ki jaye….

It was Ms. Ujjwala Rawat who began her prosecution with….

Ujjwala Rawat: my lord, yeh case media aur public emotions se commect karke jitna pechida aur bada karke dikhaya jaa raha hain, darasal mein who hain nahin…. Yeh case bilkul pani ki tarah saaf hain…. Jaisa ki hum case paper study karke dekh sakte hain, Vikram Khanna ne CID ki do jaanbaaz senior officers Abhijeet aur Daya par yeh ilzaam lagaya hain ki woh dono ne unke chehre pe acid phenka hain…. Aur woh bhi saamne aake nahin, balki dhoke se…. unka kehna bilkul sach hain my lord… yeh Abhijeet aur Daya ne hi Vikram Khanna pe acid phenke hain…. Woh log yeh bhali bhati jante hain ki ek acid attack victim ko samaj se kya kya pareshani jhelni padti hain, both physically and mentally…. Par phir bhi un dono ne aisa ghilona kaam kiya hain…. Isliye main is adaalat se vinti karti hoon ki in dono ko kadi se kadi saza diya jaye, taki is desh ki aur koi bhi mujreem is tarah ki zulm karne se pehle hazar bare soche….

KD Pathak: objection my lord, mere vipaksh ki wakil saheba mere clients pe bebuniyaad ilzaam laga rahi hain… woh dono hi CID ke sabse jaanbaaz officers hain aur public mein kaafi popular bhi hain…. Wo log aisa karenge hi kyun? Na to unke pass koi motive hain aur na hi unke khilaaf kuch bhi saboot ya gawah…. To my lord, meri aapse vinti hain ki aap kisi bhi bebuniyaad baaton pe bharosa karke bhari adaalat mein mere clients ki beizzati na kare aur unhe baizzat bari kare…. That's all my lord!

Ujjwala Rawat: kya baat hain Pathak sahab! Badi jaldi hain aapko apni clients ko chudane mein…. Arey thoda sabar bhi rakhiye… My lord! Abhijeet aur Daya ke pass Vikram Khanna pe acid dalne ki motive bhi hain aur unke khilaaf saboot aur gawah bhi hain…. Main sab kuch adaalat ko dikhaungi my lord bas mujhe thoda absar to dijiye….

Justice Malhotra: Objection Overruled! Pathak sahab aap thodi dheeraj banaye rakhiye….

KD Pathak returned to his chair while giving an assuring nod to duo who were starring towards him anxiously. Ujjwala Rawat continued with….

Ujjwala Rawat: thank you my lord! My lord, jaisa ki Pathak sahab ne mujhse poocha ki yeh dono ke pass motive kya hain Vikram Khanna par acid phenkne ka, to mera jawab hain ki Abhijeet ki mental problem hi iska wajah hain…. Jaise ki adaalat ko dikh raha hain ki Abhijeet khud ek acid attack victim hain…. Aur yeh hi wajah hain in sab ke peeche…. Us hadse ne inki chehre ki khoobsurati cheen liya aur yeh baat unke mann mein janam diya irsha ki… jee haan my lord, jealousy! Woh har woh shaksiyat se jalne lage jo unse zyada khoobsurat hain…. Aur aap shayad jante hongi my lord, ki kuch mahine pehle hi Vikram Khanna ko award mila hain Bollywood ke sabse handsome hero hone ke liye…. Yeh hi baat Abhijeet bardash nahin kar paya aur woh Vikram se jalne laga… unhe aisa laga ki ab jab woh khud khoobsurat nahin rahe tab kisi aur ko bhi haq nahin banta khoobsurati par…. Aur Daya ke saath unka bonding ke bare mein to is desh ki bacche bacche tak ko bhi khabar hain… isi liye yeh dono kanoon ke rakhwale ne plan banaya kanoon todne ke liye…. Us raat jab woh dono Vikram ke bedroom mein akele ghuse unse milne, tab dono mein se kisi ne bohot hi chalaki se Vikram ki face sprayer ka bottle badal diya acid ki bottle se…. Yeh dono Vikram se jalte hain yeh baat ka saabot bhi hain mere pass…. Vikram ke bedroom mein lagi CCTV ki footage mein yeh saaf saaf dikh raha hain ki woh log kisi baat pe Vikram ke saath jhagad rahe hain…. Yeh raha woh footage ka cassette my lord…. Magar is footage mein koi awaaz nahin hain kyun ki Vikram ke ghar ka CCTV mein audio recording ka koi facility nahin hain….

She handed a cassette to the clerk who played it in the computer screen where it was shown that duo was having a heated argument with Vikram Khanna. Though there was no sound in the video and the it was impossible to read the lip movements of both the parties there due to their distance from the camera, but the expression stuck over duo's face was clearly indicating that they were having a heated argument.

Duo exchanged a confused look with each other as they could easily recognize the incident and could easily recall the conversation. It was not what she was saying, but totally different from it. Daya was about to protest but his voice stopped feeling a soft touch on his wrist. Abhijeet was signaling him not to look at KD Pathak who was assuring him through his eyes. Daya became silent and threw an angry gaze on Abhijeet who was smiling silently on his irritation. He whispered in anger….

Daya: dekh rahe ho kya anap sanap bake jaa rahi hain woh tumhare bare mein? Tum pagal ho… yeh hi saabit karna chahti hain….

Abhijeet: shshshsh Daya... court room mein zyada baatein nahin karte…. Uske kehne se yeh thodi na saabit ho jayega ki main pagal hoon? Kehne do jo kehna chahti hain…. Humare liye KD Pathak haina? Kuch nahin hoga…. Abhi bolti bandh kar denge woh us Vikram ko aur is lawyer madam ki!

Daya shook his head disappointedly while patted his shoulder lightly while concentrating on the next prosecution of Ujjwala Rawat….

Ujjwala Rawat: Abhijeet ki is pagalpan ki gawah hain City Hospital ki woh ward boy jo unka dhyan rakha karta tha…. Main us ward boy ko gawahi dene ke liye witness box pe bulane ki izzazat chahti hoon….

Justice Malhotra: izazzat hain….

The ward boy came to the witness box and bowed to the judge with…

Ward boy: salam madam ji…

Ujjwala Rawat: tumhara naam Pawan hain right?

Ward boy: jee madam ji….

Ujjwala Rawat: accha to yeh batao Pawan ki yeh dono jo tumhare saamne hain, kya tum unhe jante ho?

Pawan: jee madam ji… woh Abhijeet sahab humare hospital mein hi to the…. Do baar hi… chehra jalne ke baad bhi aur goliyan lagne ke baad bhi….

Ujjwala: accha Pawan to yeh batao ki kya Abhijeet ke bartav ke pagalpan ki nishani tha… jaise ki bewajah chillana ya kuch aur….

Pawan: haan madam ji… jabse Abhijeet sir apna chehra jalale aaye hain, tab se hi woh kuch badal gaye hain… jaise ki raat mein sote sote achanak chillana, haath pair phenkna, bohot jaldi mood badalna…. Aur us raat to had hi ho gaya…

Ujjwala(in eager tone): kyun kya hua tha? Jaldi batao….

Pawan: unke Operation ke baad teen mahine baad unhe hosh aaya tha… ek raat akhbar padte huye unhe achanal pagalpan ka dauda pad gaya… woh bohot ajeeb harkat karne lage…. Paseene mein naha gaye, chillane lage aisa kuch…. Tab Daya sir the unke pass to situation sambhal gaye magar mere dimag mein yeh khatakta raha ki kya dekhke woh itna dar gaye? Jab dono so gaye to main dekha ki udhar woh akhbar tabhi tak aise pada hua tha…. Shayad Daya sir ko bhi samajh nahin aaya tha isliye woh waise chod diya…. Madam ji, us akhbar mein Vikram sahab ki photo tha aur woh wali khabar chapi thi jis mein unhe prize mila tha… sabse khoobsurat hero hone ka…. To main samajh gaya ki us khabar ko dekhke hi Abhijeet sir ka woh halat hua tha….

Ujjwala: that's all my lord. Pawan ki gawahi se yeh saaf saaf pata chalta hain ki woh hadsa Abhijeet ki dimagi halat bigadke rakh diya tha… unhe jalan hone laga hain…. woh kisi se khoobsurati se jalne lage…. Aur jaise ki Vikram Khanna ko is saal ki sabse handsome hero hone ka award mila tha to is baat ne inke dimag mein ek peculiar inferiority complex ka janam diya… jaise ki woh dono hi Vikram Khanna ki fan hain, unhe lagne laga ki Daya sir use chodke ab Vikam ko zyada admire karne lagenge…. Yeh baat hi unhe yeh sab karne mein majboor kiya hain…. Aur Daya sir ko bhi usne apne emotional blackmailing ke jaal mein phansake apne saath dene mein majboor kiya…. Mere khayal se my lord, Abhijeet ko sabse pehle asylum mein bhejna chahiye iski dimagi beemari ka ilaaaj karne ke liye kyun ki yeh ek dimagi mariz hain…. PAGAL hain… ek dum pagal….

It was followed by a pin drop silence in the courtroom with every gazes fixed towards Abhijeet who was standing there, in the criminal witness box, with his eyes tightly closed. Each and every words spoken by Advocate Ujjwala Rawat were piercing in his heart directly. He was really feeling humiliated after being addressed as a _mad_ in front of the whole court. He was feeling himself so cheap… as if he was being made easily available in front of some people and they were using him as they desired before throwing away!

Daya was boiling in anger after witnessing such humiliation of his brother in front of the whole court. He was feeling guilty again. It was due to him Surya was able to kidnap Abhijeet and the neat result was this. He was feeling not Advocate Ujjwala Rawat, but he himself was stabbing his only relative's heart with hot burning knife intentionally! He was so helpless! He could do nothing!

Ujjwala took a glance of those two painful faces and continued her prosecution with….

Ujjwala: ab main adaalat ke saamne woh saboot pesh karne jaa rahi hoon, jiske baad shaq ki koi gunjaish hi nahin rahega ki Vikram Khanna pe acid attack ke peeche aur koi nahin balki yeh dono hi zimmedar hain my lord!

She picked up a glass bottle full of liquid from her table after putting on her gloves and handed it to the clerk with….

Ujjwala: yeh Vikram Khanna ki asli face sprayer ka bottle hain my lord jise badlake unke dressing table pe acid bhari hui face sprayer ki bottle rakh di gayi thi…. Yeh bottle hume Vikram Khanna ke ghar ke pass jo Municipal Dustbin hain, wahan se mila hain… aur jante hain is bottle pe kiski finger prints mile hain hume? Senior inspector Daya ka…. Iska matlab ki yeh bottle us dustbin tak pahuchane wale aur koi nahin balki senior inspector Daya hain…. Aur iska saboot hain us raaste pe majoud ek ATM ki CCTV footage…. Yeh raha wo cassette jahan yeh saaf saaf dikh raha hain ki senior inspector Daya ne aake who bottle dustbin mein dal diya aur uske baad unhe ek call aaya…. Abhijeet ka call…. Aur unke beech kya baat chit hua yeh hum video mein hi dekhenge….

She handed another cassette to the clerk who played it in the computer where it was seen that Daya walked towards the dustbin and dropped something in it. He turned and began to walk towards that direction from where he had come. At that moment, his mobile rang, he accepted it and said….

Daya: haan Abhijeet…. Kaam ho gaya hain, main aa raha hoon Vikram ke ghar…

He heard something and then said with a smile….

Daya: sab haina wahan? Tum ghabdao mat… main aata hoon….

He smiled and walked away with fast steps.

Ujjwala tuned off the video and then turned towards the judge with…

Ujjwala: mujhe nahin lagta ki iske baad bhi koi shaq reh jata hain ki yeh dono ne hi Vikram Khanna pe acid dale hain…. My lord, yeh dono bohot hi shatir hain… Abhijeet ne apni pagalpan ke chalte ek masoom insan ki zindagi ko narak bana diya hain…. Aur Daya ne use rokne ki wajai uske is ghilona kaam mein uska saath diya…. Yeh log itna bada plan sirf isliye banaya ta ki woh log ek masoom aur begunaah insan ki zindagi barbaad kar sake…. Yeh dono to khud kanoon ke rakhwale hain, magar woh khud kanoon todke ek ghilona jurm ko anjaam diya hain…. Agar police wale aise kanoon todne lage to is desh ki aam nagariko ka kya hoga? Sochiye ki kitni mujreemon ko himmat mil jayega agar yeh dono aaj yahan se aise hi chut gaye to…. Aur iske baad is desh ki suraksha pe bohot badi aanch aayegi jo aaj sirf aap rok sakti hain…. My lord, mera sirf yeh hi request hain ki aap in dono ko itni kadi saza dijiye, ki phir kabhi koi mujreem is desh ki kanoon ko andha na samjhe aur aise ghilona jurm karne ki bare mein na soche…. That's all my lord!

Justice Malhotra: Mr. KD Pathak, aapko apni clients ki bachav mein kuch kehna hain?

Abhijeet and Daya looked towards KD Pathak with extreme hope as they knew that he was their last and only piece of hope who could took them out from this ocean of disappointment and humiliation but at the very next moment, their hope crashed badly when KD Pathak stood up from his seat and said….

KD Pathak: jee nahin my lord, mere pass koi labz nahin hain….

END OF THE CHAPTER

* * *

**So will KD Pathak accept defeat? Will duo go to jail despite being innocent? Or it is duo who has done all these? Is Vikram trapping duo? Why? Is he a puppet of Surya? Or is it someone else who has done all these? If so, who is he? Why is he doing so? Is Vikram helping Surya? If so, intentionally or unintentionally? Where is Surya? Will he get punished? How? When? Stay tuned to know more….**

* * *

Next will be after **1340** reviews.

Huge shocks are waiting there. I will say the name of the mastermind there.

Only three chapters have left more of this story.

* * *

**Guest**: thank you so much for the wish.

**Trio** **Fan**: this world does not believe in pure friendship dear. Thanks for the review.

**Guest**: if Vikram is Surya then at least Abhijeet should have recognized him till now. Is not it? DIG sir too is searching him now. He too could have identified him. Do not worry I will clear it in the next chapter. Thanks for the review.

**LoveAbhi**: mere brain mein sirf suspense hi bhara hua hain…. Thanks for the review

I am missing **Guest** reviewer here who starts his review with "Hi yaar". Miss you.

* * *

Please read and review

Thanks to each and every reviewers

With love and regards

Your Nikita


	37. Chapter 37

**A\N**: is there any Vodafone telecom service provider here who is facing problem to open the mobile website of from Google? If there please inform. I am facing terrible problems, so I am using the app.

* * *

NOW HAVE A HAPPY READING...

Daya looked towards Abhijeet who grabbed the wooden base of the witness box tightly while closing his eyes with a heavy sigh. The corner of his eyes were wet while his breaths were really painful. He too sighed and touched his shoulder softly with a soft yet firm smile playing over his lips as he knew that he himself would have to be strong in order to keep Abhijeet strong. They clearly knew that they have not done anything wrong but sometimes destiny wanted to take test by playing with the humans. Sometimes we felt that we were losing in every aspects of exam of life despite not being wrong, what we just needed to do that time was nothing but to keep patience and to keep faith, we should always win…. Not only because we were right, but also because we had not accepted defeat in front of our adversities.

Daya's touch over his shoulder made him open his eyes and turn towards his brother, who was looking towards him with love and firmness displaying in his eyes. He gently grabbed his hand while Daya smiled towards him with a whisper of….

Daya: chinta mat karo…. Sab kuch theek ho jayega… main hoon na….

Abhijeet too tried to smile back towards him but the pain inside his heart did not let him so. Daya pressed his palm softly while nodding in no gently. Abhijeet closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He really needed strength to listen further while KD Pathak continued in firm tone….

KD Pathak: inki kahani sunne ke baad kehne layak ek bhi shabd nahin bacha hain mere pass…. Wah! Ujjwala Madam wah! Kya kahani banati hain aap!... aapko to wakeel na hoke writer banna chahiye tha… bhai wah! Man gaya!

Ujjwala Rawat: aap kehna kya chahte hain Pathak sahab?

KD Pathak: yeh hi ki aapne jo adaalat ke saamne itni lambi dastaan sunayi na, woh sab sarasar jhooth hain… ek mangaran kahani hain ke siwaye kuch bhi nahin hain… your honor, na to mere clients guneehgaar hain aur na hi Abhijeet pagal hain… aur is baat ko saabit karne ke liye main gawahi dene ke liye bulane ki izzazat chahta hoon Dr. Siddharth ko, jo ki khud ek psychologist hain….

Ujjwala Rawat: psychologist? Unka is case se kya lena dena hain? Your honor, Mr. Pathak is adaalat ki keemti waqt barbaad karne ke liye yeh sab kehte jaa rahe hain….

KD Pathak: lena dena hain my lord…. Ujjwala madam ki baaton ke anusar mere client Abhijeet Srivastava ek pagal hain, jis pagalpan ke wajah se hi unhone Daya ko majboor karke yeh sab karwaya hain…. To ek pagal ke dimag ka haal to ek psychologist hi acche se bata sakte haina? Isliye hi main Dr. Siddharth ko bulane ki izzazat mang raha hoon, jo isse pehle kayi dimagi marizo ki ilaaaj kiya hain….

Justice Malhotra: izzazat hain….

Dr. Siddharth was a handsome and bright youth with rays of confidence and belief reflecting in his black eyes. He cane into the witness box and bowed a bit to Justice Malhotra. KD Pathak approached him with….

KD Pathak: accha to dr. Siddharth, aap kitne saalon se is profession mein hain?

Dr. Siddharth: jee takreban paanch saalon se….

KD Pathak: to in saalon mein zaroor aapne kayi acid attack ki cases dekhe honge… aap hume yeh bataiye ki ek acid attack victim ki mental condition kya hota hain?

Dr. Siddharth: jee zaroor…. Your honor, ek acid attack victim physical ke saath saath mentally bhi bohot bada trauma ke shikar hote hain… unhe yeh depression, anxiety attacks, low self esteem, lack of confidence aur suicidal tendencies hote hain…. Yeh ek dum normal hain…. Kyun ki humara chehra humara pehchaan ka ahem hissa hota hain... iske jal jane ka matlab hain pehchaan kho jana…. Isliye hi unhe yeh sab problems hota hain…. It's not strange….

KD Pathak: accha kya yeh sab pagalpan ki nishani hain?

Dr. Siddharth: jee bilkul nahin…. Zyadatar acid attack cases mein victim ko khud ki dard aur takleef ke saath saath samaj se bhi bohot takleefon ka saamna karna padta hain…. Isliye hi unka stress level bohot high hota hain aur saath mein physically bhi bohot problems ka saamna karna padta hain…. Isliye hi woh aise reactions aur dete hain aur kabhi kabhi ajeeb harkat karte hain jaise ki bewajah chidchidapan, achanak bohot hi zyada gussa ho jana, chillana, choti choti baaton se dar jana yeh sab…. Yeh bilkul bhi pagalpan ki nishani nahin hoti hain kyun ki woh insan tab bohot hi stress mein aur mental pressure mein hote hain…. It's quite normal!

KD Pathak: dhanyabad Dr. Siddharth, aapne humari kafi madad ki… mujhe ab kuch nahin poochna aapse…. Ujjwala madam, aap kuch poochenge?... (Ujjwala Rawat nodded in no)…. Theek hain to ab aap jaa sakte hain….

Dr. Siddharth left with a formal smile which made Abhijeet breath out with a bit of relaxation. KD Pathak turned towards Ujjwala Rawat with a teasing….

KD Pathak: suna aapne? Mera client Abhijeet pagal nahin hain….

Ujjwala Rawat: haan haan ho sakta hain…. Lekin isse yeh saabit nahin hota hain ki in dono ne gunaah nahin kiya hain…. Saboot to ab bhi inke khilaaf hi hain…. Uska kya karenge aap KD?

KD Pathak: accha? Saboot to inke paksh mein bhi hain…. Lekin use adaalat mein pesh karne se pehle main Vikram Khanna ko kuch pooch tach karne ki izzazat chahta hoon my lord….

Justice Malhotra: izzazat hain….

KD Pathak: thank you my lord!...

Vikram came in the opposite witness box with his face covered by a shawl. When he was bowing in front of Justice Malhotra, a comment came from behind…

Comment: kya zamana aa gaya! Jis chehre ko duniye ke saamne dikhane ke liye lakhon rupaiya milta tha, ab usi chehre ko chupana pad raha hain….

Justice Nirvi Malhotra looked towards the crowd in anger and knocked the hammer twice with a strong….

Justice Malhotra: Order! Order!

Vikram's lowered his head in pain due to that sentence, seeing which Daya and Abhijeet exchanged a glance with each other. They were really feeling bad for him but they knew it also that it was just the beginning. From their life experience, they had learnt that it was only one's own mental strength and firmness, along with any very close friend who would remain standing beside him whenever he faced such pain! Not a single stranger would support you, but would increase your pain and trouble thrice. KD Pathak approached to Vikram with….

KD Pathak: to Mr. Vikram aap yeh bataiye, ki aapko aisa kyun lagta hain ki aapki is abastha ki zimmedar mere clients hain? Yeh dono to is desh ki do bahadur CID officers hain…. woh bhi kafi senior rank ke….

Vikram(in hateful tone): in dono ne hi yeh sab kiya hain…. Kyun ki jis din yeh sab hua tha in dono ke alawa aur koi bhi mere bedroom mein nahin ghuse the…. Aur kaun karega? Yeh Abhijeet to bilkul pagal hain…. Ise hi dauda aaya hoga….

KD Pathak: nahin nahin Vikramji…. Us raat aapke bedroom mein ek aur shakhs ghuse the, jo aap jante hain magar keh nahin rahe hain…. Khair chodiye woh main aapko baad mein bataunga…. Pehle yeh bataiye…. Ki kya lagta hain aapko, in dono ne kab aapki facial spray ke bottle ko acid ki bottle se badal di hogi?

Vikram: jab woh dono mujhe dhamkane aaye the tabhi! Mujhe laga hi tha ki mera kuch to nuksan karenge hi yeh log…. (In teary tone)…. Magar yeh kabhi nahin socha tha….

KD Pathak(in firm tone): apni natak bandh karo Vikram…. Yeh koi tumhara film ka set nahin hain jo tum yunh aakhon mein aansoo lake kanoon ka dil jeet loge…. Har jagah abhinay nahin chalta…. Your honor, Ujjwala Madam ne Vikram ke kamre ke jo CCTV footage is adaalat ke saamne pesh kiya hain, us mein saaf saaf dikh raha hain ki Abhijeet aur Daya dono hi dressing table se kafi door khade the aur jab tak ki yeh footage hain, tab tak un mein se kisi ne bhi ek inch bhi nahin hile wahan se…. My lord, unke khade hone ke jagah se dressing table ka distance bohot zyada hain… kya kisi ke liye bina hile wahan se dressing table pe rakhi cosmetics mein se ek bottle badalna mumkin hain? Nahin your honor, it is impossible!

Ujjwala: ho sakta hain ki baad mein inhone chupke se kamre mein ghuske woh bottle exchange kar diya….

KD Pathak: jee nahin…. (Picking up a file)…. Yeh rahi un constables ki statements jo us raat Daya aur Abhijeet ke saath the…. Har ek constable ne yeh hi kaha hain ki uske baad har ek pal koi na koi constable in dono ke saath hota hi tha… yeh dono kabhi akele the hi nahin us ghar mein…. Ek baat aur, us din ki puri CCTV footage mein yeh kahin nahin dikha ke in dono mein se koi bhi us kamre mein akele ghuse the… aur yeh baat aap bhi janti hain ki CID ki yeh do jaanbaaz officers itna bhi bewakoof nahin hain ki woh constables ke saamne hi us bottle ko badalte…. Abhijeet aur Daya us ghar mein jahan bhi jate, constables unke saath hi rehte the…. Ab aap poochenge ki aisa kyun karte the woh log…. Main batata hoon kyun karte the…. Kyun ki unhe Vikram ki safety ki bohot hi fiqar tha…. Wajah bhi jante hain aap log, unke fan jo the yeh log….

He picked up another file from his table and handed it to the clerk with a firm….

KD Pathak: wakeel sahiba, aap yeh bata rahi thi na ki us asli face sprayer ke bottle pe Daya ke fingerprints mila hain… your honor, us file pe us bottle ka forensic reports hain, us mein saaf saaf likha hua hain ki us bottle pe Daya ke alawa kisi ka bhi fingerprints nahin hain…. Bilkul blank hain… your honor, kya yeh ajeeb nahin hain? Kisi bhi vastu ko karkhane mein banne mein pata nahin kitne logo ke parishram lagta hain…. Aur yeh hi swavabik hain un sabhi ke unglion ke nishan us bottle pe reh jaye… nahin to kam se kam Vikram Khanna jee ke unglion ke nishani to rehna hi chahiye tha, kyun ki unhine khud police ko yeh bataya hain ki woh us face sprayer ko har roz istemaal karte the…. Lekin nahin, aisa kuch bhi nahin mila us bottle par se…. Aisa kyun? Iska matlab saaf hain my lord ki yeh kisi ki sochi samjhi saazish hain…. Your honor, asal mein hua yunh tha ki yeh bottle ko ek aisi jagah chipake rakha gaya tha jahan CCTV camera nahin hain…. Jab yeh bottle Daya ka haath aaya tab use laga ki khali bottle shayad kisi wajah se yahan chut gaya hain…. Isliye hi woh ise wahan dustbin mein phenkne gaye…. Aur rahi baat us phone call ki, to yeh raha… (picking up an envelope)…. Daya ka online transactions details…. Unhone us waqt ke sirf paanch minute pehle hi Disha Fireworks ko online payment kiya tha paanch hazar rupaiye ka…. My lord, Diwali aane wala hain…. Har saal ki tarah is saal bhi in dono ne plan banaya tha orphanages mein patake donate karne ka… baat utna hi hain my lord…. Abhijeet ki call details se hume pata chalta hain ki footage mein jo time dikh raha hain, uske dus minute pehle hi unhone Disha Fireworks se baat ki tha…. Footage mein Abhijeet Daya se jo kaam khatam hone ke baat kar rahe the, woh aur kuch nahin balki us patake ki dukan ka payment ki baar kar rahe the…. Aur kuch nahin….

He turned towards Vikram and smiled a little bit. Then he picked up another pen drive from his table and handed it to the clerk with….

KD Pathak: ab main aapke saamne jo saboot pesh karunga usse maloom pad jayega ki asli mujreem mere clients senior inspector Abhijeet aur senior inspector Daya nahin balki koi aur hain…. Yeh us dukan ka CCTV footage hain jahan se woh face sprayer ka bottle kharida gaya tha jis mein acid dalke Vikram Khanna ke dressing table pe rakha gaya…. Bottle pe lage huye bar code and manufacturing date dukan mein dikhane se uski register mein se ise kharidne ki exact time and date maloom pad jata hain…. Is pen drive mein us waqt ka CCTV footage hain jab asli mujreem is bottle ko kharidne aaya tha…. Aur us asli mujreem ki pehchaan waqai hairan kar dene wali hain…. Khud hi dekh lijiye kaun hain asli mujreem….

The CCTV footage of a big cosmetic shop was displayed in the screen of the court room where a man, clad in black dress entered the shop whose face and head was totally covered by a thick black shawl. He bought that face sprayer bottle, wrote his name and address in the register of the shop and left. KD Pathak now paused the footage, zoomed the footage to focus on the hand of the unknown man and said….

KD Pathak: is aadmi ne apna chehra bhale hi shawl se dhakke raha hain… magar apni haathon ko chipana bhool gaya… aur iske bain haath mein dekhiye…. Is mein ek tattoo bana hua hain…. Bohot hi anokhi design ke hain yeh tattoo…. Yeh dekhiye, is meim ek blue gemstone bana hua hain iske upar yeh blue star bana hua hain…. Aur iska design se kuch aisa bana hain jaise lag raha hain yeh dono hi ghum raha hain…. Yeh bohot hi adbhut tattoo hain your honor…. Aur….

He went to Daya and Abhijeet and held their left hands in both hands with a firm….

KD Pathak: aur yeh dekhiye your honor, in dono mein se kisi ka bhi left hand pe aisa tattoo nahin hain… aur na hi us dukan ke register pe likhi handwriting in mein se kisi ke saath match karte hain…. To phir yeh dono kaise guneehgaar ho sakte hain?

He stopped to take some breaths and looked towards clients who were looking towards him with bright eyes. The hope and expectation present in both eyes gave him new strength. Ujjwala Rawat spoke up as….

Ujjwala: what rubbish! KD sahab aap saabit kya karna chahte hain? Is shahar mein pata nahin kitne logo ke haathon mein yeh same tattoo hain, kya woh sab hi guneehgaar hain?

KD Pathak: haan aisa zaroor ho sakta hain…. Lekin is case se judi sirf ek insan ke haath mein hi exactly woh hi tattoo hain…. Aur woh insan hain yeh….

He pointed towards a certain direction, following which every pairs of eyes became wider and every jaws opened up broadly while a same shocked whisper came out from every voice as….

People: Yeh!

KD Pathak turned towards the person and smirked with….

KD Pathak: kyun Vikram Khanna jee? Maine kuch galat keh diya kya?

He grabbed his left and hand rose it upwards. The exactly same tattoo was present there, near the wrist. All the people present there in the court remained starring towards it with shocked gazes. Abhijeet and Daya exchanged a surprised gaze with each other as they found it too hard to digest the fact that mastermind behind all these was none but Vikram Khanna himself. Ujjwala Rawat said in angry tone….

Ujjwala: kya bakwas hain yeh sab? Aapka kehne ka matlab hain woh khud Vikram Khanna hi hain jisne khud par acid dal liye? What rubbish! Koi swasth insan aisa kabhi nahin kar sakta jiske wajah se uska sara career barbaad ho jaye…. woh aisa kyun karenge? Kya maksad hain? Motive kya hain unka?

KD Pathak did not reply to her directly but turned towards Vikram, who was starring towards him with shocked gaze and said….

KD Pathak: motive kya hain yeh bhi mujhe hi batana padega Mr. Vikram Khanna ya…. Ya Mr. Surya Singh Randhawa kahu?

And at the very next moment such a silence prevailed in the courtroom as if someone had dropped an atom bomb there. It was as silent as dead. Each and every pairs of eyes were starring towards Vikram alias Surya with stunned gaze. After a while a sharp scream could be heard as "KYA?" which was followed by a painful groan and then a concerned yet anxious low pitched scream as "ABHI!"

All the gazes landed on duo where Abhijeet was laying in Daya's arms, unconscious. KD Pathak rushed towards him with a bottle of water while Daya knelt down on the floor of the witness box as he could not take Abhijeet's weight anymore because his total weight was over his arms. Ujjwala and Justice Nirvi Malhotra too watched the situation with anxious faces while KD Pathak splashed water on his face, on order to bring him back.

Abhijeet opened his eyes slowly and the first thing he saw after it was nothing but Daya's anxious face above him which was nothing more than a blurry object for him. He was really feeling numb. He really had not expected this! The chapter of his life which he thought that he had left behind had again reopened in front of him, with the villain standing in front of him. Till now, he could not remain relaxed and comfortable when he feel that person near him. Now also, a strange feeling and a mixed emotions of hatred mixed nervousness with a pinch of both anger and fear always hurt him whenever he came in front of him. A ball of pain was dancing in his head which was making him nauseous, he was really having the urge to vomit. He was feeling dizzy! He felt strength less.

Suddenly he felt a strong grip around his shoulders which made him look upwards. It was Daya who was seeing him with pleading eyes. He frowned a bit and understanding that he was requesting him to stand up. He looked towards him silently. Yes this was the man… this man had always remained standing beside him whenever he had felt weak. Now it was his turn! He must stand up! After all destiny had given him an opportunity to punish his criminal, and he must grab it. But what then if he got weak? He smiled as he knew the answer. His brother would be there beside him. He knew he would be there.

Abhijeet slowly stood up after taking the support of Daya's hand. He drank some sips of water and then managed to remain standing in his own feet, without any kind of support. Justice Nirvi Malhotra asked him in a bit soft tone….

Justice Malhotra: Abhijeet aap theek hain? Agar aapko tabiyat theek nahin hain to hum agli date pe karwayi karenge…

Abhijeet: jee nahin madam… main bilkul theek hoon….

KD Pathak: are you sure Abhijeet?

Daya: jee KD jee…. Abhijeet bilkul theek hain…. Ab karwayi shuru kar sakte hain….

The two lawyers and the judge resumed back in their firm form and KD Pathak resumed his prosecution with….

KD Pathak: your honor, yeh insan jo apne aapko Vikram Khanna kehlate hain, woh darasal aur koi nahin balki Surya Singh Randhawa hain… jinhone senior inspector Daya aur senior inspector Abhijeet ke khilaaf itna ghatiya sazish racha kyun ki inhe Abhijeet se badla lena tha….

Ujjwala: what rubbish Mr. Pathak? Hum sab Surya ke chehre se waakif hain…. Hum sab ne hi akhbar par uski photo dekhi hain, in dono ki chehre ki koi mel hain hi nahin…. Aur aap ek mamuli tattoo ke basis pe yeh saabit nahin hota hain ki woh guneehgaar Vikram, sorry Surya hi hain…. Aisa bhi ho sakta hain ki koi inhe phansane ke liye exactly ek hi tattoo banake yeh kiya hain…. Kyun ki yeh to namumkin hain ki koi khud par tezaab dalke apna badla pura karega… us camera par to us admi ka shaqal bhi nahin dikh raha hain….

KD Pathak: shaqal nahin dikh raha hain to kya Ujjwala Madam? Aap shayad yeh bhool gayi hain ki us dukan ke register pe us admi ka handwriting hain…. Aur… (picking up a file from his table)…. Yeh rahi handwriting expert ki report…. Woh handwriting Vikram urf Surya ka hi hain…. Aur us register mein naam likha hua hain Ashok Chadda…. Aur address hain Malad ke ek chawal ka…. Your honor, yeh Ashok Chadda aur koi nahin balki Vikram Khanna urf Surya Singh Randhawa ke office ka employee ka naam hain jo ko do saal pehle usi ke haathon mara gaya hain…. Aur Malad ki jo yeh address diya gaya hain, woh Vikram jee ke ek bodyguard ke ghar hain…. Kyun Surya sahi keh raha hoon na main?

Surya: nahin nahin yeh jhooth hain… yeh sab us Abhijeet ka kiya dhara hain… woh mujhse badla lena chahta hain….

KD Pathak: kamaal hain! Police officers kab se criminals se badla lene lage? Badla lena to sirf tum jaise criminals ka shabdkosh mein hain…. Abhijeet kyun lega tumse badla? Woh to tumhe arrest kiya tha to badla to tum loge na? Aur badla lene ka itna ghilona plan banaya tumne? Apne hi chehre pe acid dal diya is maksad se taki tum use mentally torture kar sako…. Kyun ki tum jante the ki Abhijeet khud ek acid attack victim hain…. Sahi keh raha hoon na main?

Surya: nahin…. Maine aisa kuch bhi nahin kiya hain…. Yeh sab Abhijeet ka hi plan hain….

KD Pathak: Abhijeet kyun karenge aisa? Kya motive hain uske pass?

Surya(in painful shout): kyun ki Abhijeet pe acid maine dali thi… main hi hoon uska guneehgaar….

KD Pathak: yeh hi nikalwana chahta tha main tum se…. Hum jante the ki Abhijeet ke halat ke zimmedar tum hi ho, magar humare pass koi saabot na hone ke wajah se tum chut rahe the, magar aaj tumne mahamanya adaalat ke saamne khud ek shwikar kiya hain ki Abhijeet ko kidnap aur uske chehre par yeh acid tumne hi dala tha…. Iski saza tumhe zaroor milegi….

Ujjwala: point to be noted my lord, ab aap samajh rahe hain ki Abhijeet ke motive tha Surya par acid attack karne ka…. Khud par huye zulm ka badla lene ke liye usne yeh ghilona kaam kiya hain…. Your honor, Abhijeet aur Daya cops hoke bhi itna bada jurm kiye…. Inhe kadi se kadi saza milni chahiye….

KD Pathak: arey arey Ujjwala madam, itni jaldbaazi karne ki koi abasyakta nahin hain…. Abhi to aur bhi saboot aur gawah ki peshkash baki hain….

He picked up a medium sized glass bottle from his table and showed it to the judge with…

KD Pathak: yeh raha woh acid ka bottle, jo Police ko mila hain Surya ke ghar ki basement ki ek secret drawer mein se…. Yeh dekhiye is mein abhi bhi kuch acid bacha hua hain…. Aur woh drawer sirf Surya jee ke fingerprints se hi khula jaa sakta hain…. Aur is bottle mein bhi sirf Surya ki hi fingerprints mile hain… Surya ne abroad jake chehra jo badal liya magar unhe shayad yeh nahin pata tha ki shaqal badal lene se kisi ka unglion ke nishan badal nahin jata aur yeh hi baat saabit karta hain ki Vikram Khanna aur koi nahin balki Surya Singh Randhawa hain kyun ki Surya ek purana paapi hain jiski fingerprints aaj bhi police records mein hain…. Inhone yahan aake apne talent, paise aur power ki istemal karke hero ban baithe aur socha ki unhe koi pehchaan nahin payega ab to woh apni maksad mein asaani se kamiyab ho jayenge… isliye hi unhone yeh plan banaya aur itna ghilona kaam kiya…. Jo insan ek police officer ko kidnap karke uske chehre pe boond boond karke tezaab dal sakta hain, uske liye yeh plan banana koi badi baat nahin hain my lord…. Kyun ki yeh insan ek vikrut hain… Ujjwala madam, aap mere client Abhijeet ko pagal keh rahi thi na, pagal woh nahin balki aapke client hain….

He stopped for sometimes to take some breaths and then continued with a firm….

KD Pathak: mere pesh kiye tamam saboot aur gawahon se yeh saaf hain your honor ki us raat us ghar mein jo kuch bhi hua tha woh ek bohot badi sazish hain jo Mr. Surya Singh Randhawa ke racha hua tha senior inspector Abhijeet ko mentally torture karne ki irade se…. Woh apni is sazish mein kafi had tak kamiyab bhi ho chuke the kyun ki is hadse ke baad senior inspector Abhijeet phir se ek baar depression mein chale gaye the…. (Picking up another file)…. Yeh raha unka medical reports jo Police Hospital ke doctors ne unhe test karne ke baad diya hain…. Is mein saaf saaf likha hua hain ki Abhijeet is suffering from any huge mental trauma due to any sudden huge mental shock which has pushed him into severe depression. My lord, inka plan kafi accha tha magar ek kahabat haina ki sach kabhi bhi zyada din tal chup nahin sakta…. Inke saath bhi waisa hi hua…. Aaj na to inka sirf yeh gunaah duniya ke saamne aa gaya hain balki woh dusra gunaah, jiske liye unhe aaj tak saza nahin mila, woh bhi aa chuka hain duniya ke saamne…. Your honor, meri aapse yeh hi vinti hain ki aap aaj Abhijeet ke saath insaf kijiye aur sab ko saabit dijiye ki is desh ka kanoon andha nahin hain… aap is Surya ko kadi se kadi saza dijiye taki aage jake koi bhi mujreem kanoon ki rakhwale ke saath kuch bhi galat karne se pehle dus baar soche…. Phir chahe woh mujreem kitna bada celebrity hi kyun na ho…. Kyun ki Abhijeet jaisa ek police officer ki keemat Suryq urf Vikram jaise har ek celebrity se dus guna zyada hain…. Hero banna to asaan hota hain agar is admi ke tarah paisa ho to…. Magar rk imaandar jaan hatheli pe leke chalne wala police officer banna asaan nahin hota hain…. That's all my lord!

Justice Malhotra: criminal lawyer ko kuch kehna hain iske khilaaf?

Ujjwala: jee nahin your honor…

Justice Malhotra remained silent for a while, checking the papers and then finally said….

Justice Malhotra: tamam saboot aur gawahon par mudde nazar rakh huye yeh adaalat yeh nateeje mein pahucha hain ki senior inspector Daya aur senior inspector Abhijeet puri tarah se bekasoor hain aur isliye hi yeh adaalat unhe baizzat bari karta hain…. Aur in sab ki peeche ki asli mujreem Mr. Surya Singh Randhawa ko Bhartiya Sanvidhan ki dafa 367, dafa 326A aur dafa 120B ke tahat ek mujreem ka karar deti hain aur unhe bees saal ki kaid aur saath mein paanch lakh ruapaiye zurmane ki saza sunata hain…. Zurmana na dene par mujreem ko ek saal aur kaid ki saza bhugatni padega… Zurmane ki paise ki 80 pratisat senior inspector Abhijeet ko muabza ke taud par diya jayega…. The Court is adjourned for today.

This verdict gave birth to two different situations in the both witness boxes. Surya sat down on the floor of the box and burst out into tears with loud sobs while duo turned towards each other and shared a warm hug with their lips decorated with a big smile yet with moist eyes. It was so strange! Both the parties had tears in their eyes… but the reason behind those tears were totally opposite. Human eyes shed tears due to both happiness and grief… and this was a perfect example for that theory.

Daya and Abhijeet were released after an hour while Surya too left, but now encircled by police. While he was shifted into the ambulance some hateful comments arrived towards him as….

Comment 1: aise insan ke chehra dekhna hi gunaah hain!

Comment 2: chee! Kitna gande insan hain yeh!

Comment 3: insan hain bhi ya nahin mujhe to shaq hain….

Comment 4: sahi kaha…. Insan hota to itna berehem thodi na hota…. Haivaan hi hoga koi….

But today he did not have any word to say against. What a game played by the fate! Some days ago, Abhijeet, the victim of his conspiracy was compelled to hear all these for him and now he himself had to hear these. He was feeling so much humiliated. Those ears which had got habituated to hear all those praising words and compliments, was now hearing all these sarcastic comments! Every sin done in this life was to be paid back here only! It was nothing but the result of his own deeds! It was the Karma!

On the other hand, Daya and Abhijeet was giving interviews in front of the media. They were too much happy today. One reporter asked…

Reporter 1: Abhijeet sir, aaj aapke mujreem ko saza mil gaya…. Kaisa lag raha hain aapko?

Abhijeet(with a smile): mujhe bohot hi accha lag raha hain…. Mujhe apne begunaahi par aur is desh ki kanoon par pura bharosa tha… aaj usi ki jeet huyi hain….

Reporter 2: Daya sir, aap to Abhijeet sir ki ladai ki har ek mod pe unka saath nibhaya…. Aapko kuch kehna hain in sab parivaron se jinka koi na koi sadasya acid hamle ki shikar bana hain?

Daya: jee zaroor…. Mujhe bas itna kehna hain ki un begunaah insano pe bharosa rakhiye aur unka saath dijiye…. Duniya kya kahega ya log kya sochenge in sab se kaafi upar hain humare apno ki salamati…. Samaj ke dar se agar aap peeche chale jayenge to aapke apne besahara pad jayenge…. Unka saath dijiye, us guneehgaar ka nahin…. Kyun ki aap log us bechare ko apne se door karke us guneehgaar ka hi to saath dete hain jo ki yeh hi chahta hain ki woh insan sabse door ho jaye….. Aisa mat kijiye…. Apno ka saath dijiye…. Kyun ki yeh maine Abhijeet ko dekhke seekha hain ki agar himmat aur hausla ho to yeh acid ki boondon ki bas ki baat nahin jo aapki josh ko jala de…

Abhijeet: haan ek aur baat main un sab pita matayon se kehna chahuga jinke auladon ne itna ghilona kaam kiya hain ki unhe mat chipaiye…. Unki gunaahon se parda mat daliye… agar aap aise hi unhe chipate chalenge tab shayad ek din aap hi ki parivar ki koi aisi hamla ka shikar ban jayenge aur aap unhe bhi saza na dilwa paye, kyun ki woh bhi to kisi aur parivar ka hissa hoga… woh log bhi shayad aise hi apne parivar ke aulad ki jurm ko chupayenge… kyun ki agar aap kanoon ki di huyi saza ki haath se bach jaye na to aapke liye kudrat ki saza intezaar kar raha hain…. Aur kudrat ki saza kanoon ki saza ki kaafi bada aur berehem hota hain…. Now please excuse us….

Reporter 3: okay ek aakhri sawal, kya acid hamle ke baad bhi phir se jeena mumkin hain?

Abhijeet: haan kyun nahin… agar aap pass ek sachcha rishta ho jinke liye aap bojh nahin balki dil ka tukda ho, usi rishtein ki garmahat hi aapko hausla dega phir se jeene ka…. Kyun ki zindagi shayad utna bhi mushkil bhi nahin hota hain…. Bas apno ka saath hi zaroori hota hain….

Daya: aur kabhi har na manne ki josh bhi zaroori hota hain… chehra jal jane se zindagi khatam nahin ho jati…. Haan mushkil zaroor hota hain magar namumkin nahin…. Agar aapko lage ki aur jeeya nahin jaa raha hain ab shayad har man lena hoga, tab aankhein bandh karke yeh sochna ki aisa karke aao us guneehgaar ko hi jeetne de rahe hain…. Galat woh hain aap nahin, to harna bhi use padega…. Agar aap khud unhe saza ne de paye, to intezar kijiye kudrat ka tamacha uske chehre par padne ke liye…. Kyun ki bhagwan ke ghar der hain andher nahin…. Aur na hi is desh ka kanoon andha hain… insaaf to zaroor milega, magar uske liye aapko ladna hoga…. That's it.

They walked away from the reporters while having some random words exchanged between themselves when they came across Ms. Ujjwala Rawat who was standing there, smiling towards them. They too smiled and went to her while she said….

Ujjwala: congratulations to both of you! Aap log begunaah saabit ho gaye hain….

Daya: thank you… waise aapki prosecution kuch halka nahin tha… aapne bhi bohot koshish ki hain, magar sach ko to ek din bahar aana hi hain….

Ujjwala: thanks for the compliment! Actually Vikram ne mujhe aisa kuch bhi nahin bataya…. Even I am shocked to hear that he is that criminal who had thrown acid on Abhijeet sir. Aur Abhijeet sir, aaj courtroom mein jo kuch bhi hua, I hope that aap use personally nahin lenge… It was strictly cent percent professional prosecution.

Abhijeet: nahin madam… I can understand. Waise bhi yeh mera first time nahin hain….

Ujjwala: jee thank you…. And all the best for your future life.

She left with a smile and after having some words with them. Duo now came out from the court gate, only to find ACP sir and KD Pathak was waiting for them. Seeing them coming out, KD Pathak came towards them and smiled with….

KD Pathak: Mubarak ho! Aap dono begunaah saabit ho gaye hain….

Daya: thank you Pathak sahab…. Aapne hamari bohot madad ki….

KD Pathak: dhanyabad mujhe nahin balki ACP sahab ko kahiye… agar yeh na hote to shayad aaj yeh din nahin aata…

Duo turned toward ACP sir who was looking towards them with a sweet smile. They too smiled and went to him. No… they did not say thank you or anything else, but enclosed him in a warm hug. Three of them shared a warm soothing heart until they realized the wounds present in three of the hearts were healing slowly… and relaxation taking it's place slowly. They knew that they shared an unspoken relationship which always give them the realization that they should never let each other fall in trouble, though they never share it… but they knew.

* * *

After almost two weeks of this, a car stopped in front of the City Hospital, from which two young dashing cops got down silently. They remained standing there for some minutes and then finally one said to another in firm yet soft tone…

Cop 1: Ab chale Abhijeet?

Abhijeet looked towards his buddy and then took a deep breath with….

Abhijeet: haan chalo… waqt aa gaya hain…..

They entered the hospital building in complete silence and climbed to the second floor with the help of the lift. After climbing to the second floor, they came out from the lift and entered in the corridor with series of rooms beside it, whose closed doors were only visible to them. They looked towards a certain door and Abhijeet took a deep breath again. They started to walk towards that cabin. Daya was walking a bit ahead than Abhijeet. Suddenly he realized that Abhijeet was not there beside him anymore. So he stopped and turned his head a bit to see Abhijeet had stopped walking and he was starring towards that particular door silently… looking slightly uncomfortable. He sighed, went to him and put hand on his shoulder with…

Daya: kya hua?

Abhijeet looked towards him with a bit of scare and anxiety. Daya understood that he had something inside him which he was uncomfortable to speak out, so he grabbed his hand with….

Daya: kuch nahin hoga… main hoon na

Abhijeet only nodded silently and Daya left his hand as he knew that it was not the time to provide support to him anymore. He knew that he did not need it now. He was able to stand himself. All he could do, was to hold his hand a bit occasionally as he knew that even the strongest tree longed for a support whenever a super cyclone occurred.

Abhijeet was never afraid of what they have planned to do. He took a glance of his buddy who was starring towards him with a firm gaze in his eyes. There were lights of hope in those eyes… there was an expectation from him there. And a ray of trust too. Those eyes were providing him that confidence that he could do it. How could he allow this man to meet failure? He should not allow this man to meet failure. It was he who had supported him like a strong pillar during all these months. And now it was his turn to do something for him. It would be his defeat if he let himself lost in front of his pain and fear today and which he could not allow. He forwarded his steps after pulling a large quantity of air in his lungs.

They went near the room and Daya push opened the door. Duo entered the room after checking their guns and Abhijeet looked straight after a moment and his sight caught which he expected but still unable to accept. His heart began to bounce in his ribcage like a ball.

END OF THE CHAPTER

**So who was there in the room? Why had Daya and Abhijeet come to meet him? What is going to happen next? Is there any problem left for duo? Why is Abhijeet uncomfortable? Is that man any enemy of duo? Is he Surya? Then what is the motive of duo for meeting him? Do they want to kill him? Stay tuned to know more. **

* * *

Next will be after **1365** reviews.

Hardly one or two chapters have left.

* * *

**Guest**: yes you may know the name. Years ago, when I was a child, a serial used to be telecasted in DD National names as Jo Kahunga Sach Kahunga. It was exactly like Adaalat of Sony. Ujjwala Rawat was the main protagonist of that programm, like KD Pathak. Did you watch too? Thanks for the review.

**JS Abhi**: hey dear, welcome back. Yes KD Pathak had a plan indeed. Thanks for the review.

* * *

Please read and review

Thanks to each and every reviewers

With love and regards

Your Nikita

* * *

**A\N**: only **three** reviews have remained to complete **570** reviews in **Lamhe**. Please review friends.


	38. Chapter 38

**A\N**: so sorry for the late update. I had fallen ill during this. So I had to stop writing for some days. Thanks for waiting with patience.

* * *

NOW HAVE A HAPPY READING...

Surya was lying on the bed silently with his eyes fixed at the ceiling of the room with his burnt face. His eyes were totally blank with some moisture present in the corner of them. He was not watching anything but only starring towards the ceiling. From his expression it was clear that though his materialistic body was present here but his mind was not there... it was there somewhere else.

Abhijeet looked towards him with a strange expression stuck over his face. His eyes were absolutely blank. Neither they contained fear today nor anger... and this was the thing which was making Daya upset. He had expected Abhijeet to be angry and to shout on Surya, for which he had made the CCTV camera by the hospital authority of this room tuned off with the excuse of having a confidential discussion with the patients. But Abhijeet was doing nothing such. He was just starring towards Surya.

On the other hand, Abhijeet was starring towards Surya with fixed eyes... no, not towards his face, but particularly towards his face. It was the same face which used to frighten him the most since a long period of time. During that imprisonment in his den, the sight of this same face had the ability to create cold streams running through his spinal cords! And one single phone had the ability to made him shiver from his core after his rescue. And now, the same thing was being repeated! The only difference was the reversal of their role! Some shadowy memories appeared in front of his eyes..

A dark room...

A sudden light lit up above his head...

Some heavy footsteps were coming towards him...

That tight grip on his body...

That warm burning touch...

That extreme pain in his...

Those laughs full of enjoyment and fun...

Those comments full of tease...

He closed his eyes to avoid those unwanted memories while irritating tease filled sticky tone was still ringing in his ears as...

_Jo maine tumhare saath kiya hain woh zyadatar young khoobsurat ladkiyon ke saath hota hain... jab log tumse yeh poochega ki tumne aisa kya kiya jo tumhare saath aisa hua tab tumhe jo dard hoga woh hi dekhne ke liye main bekarar hoon..._

**Mujhe tujhe marna nahin hain...zinda rakhna hain aur dekhna hain kaise tu ghut ghutke marta hain har din...yeh raat tere zindagi ka sabse bhayanak raat hoga jise tu kabhi bhool nahin payega...**

**Tu ne mujhse mera pehchaan cheena tha na?...to dekh aaj kaise tujhse tera pehchaan cheenta hoon main...aaj ke baad tu khud ko sheese mein dekhne se darege...aur yeh hi tera saza hoga...jab bhi tu khudko dekhega aaj ke baad tujhe main yaad aaunga aur yeh hi mera jeet hoga...**

He breathed out a large quantity of air from his mouth with a jerk as he opened his eyes. Colours of fear had appeared in his eyes and his breaths were really high. Daya saw his condition but said nothing as he felt that Abhijeet did not need his support today. He must act alone, all by himself. He just looked towards him.

Abhijeet turned his head towards him, feeling his gaze on him. He noticed those pair of black eyes were starring towards him with trust and belief. He took a deep breath to calm down his emotions and then called in a bit loud yet soft...

Abhijeet: Surya...

Surya did not bother to turn his eyes towards him, but asked in heavy moist tone...

Surya: kaun?

Abhijeet: Surya main hoon... Abhijeet!

Listening the name, Surya's body jerked badly and he looked towards him with a loud...

Surya: TUM!

He tried to sit up a bit while Abhijeet rushed towards him and helped him to sit up after providing support to him, which made Daya's face open in a large O shape. Actually he could not believe his own eyes. He had never expected even in his wildest dreams that Abhijeet would behave such a way with that person who was responsible for all of his pain and trouble. He had expected him to show anger today, but he was behaving totally opposite. He came out from his thoughts with Surya's voice as...

Surya(in rude tone): Abhijeet, tum kyun aaye ho yahan? Tamasha dekhne? Bohot zyada maza aa raha haina tumhe mere is halat par? Tumne hi kiya na yeh sab? Yeh sab tum dono ka hi plan tha na?

Abhijeet(in soft tone): tum hume galat samajh rahe ho Surya... tum chahe mere saath kuch bhi kar lo, main kam se kam tumhare saatg yeh nahin kar sakta... (in moist tone)... kyun ki main janta hoon is dard ko, is dar ko... jis insan ko andaaza hain is sabka... woh kabhi bhi dusro ke liye us dard ke dua nahin karega... aur main yeh bhi janta hoon ki tumne bhi aisa kuch nahin kiya hoga aapne saath? Tum chahe jaisa bhi insan ho jaye magar khud ke saath aisa kuch bhi nahin karoge aisa mujhe acchi tarah se maloom hain...

The expression of both Daya and Surya was exactly similar. They both were looking towards the third person present in the room with wide open eyes and open mouth. Surya pinched his skin lightly to u understand whether it was his dream or reality that his extreme enemy was speaking with him so softly. It hurt badly... so it meant that it was happening in real only. Either Abhijeet had melted seeing his sufferings or he was still scared of him. He smiled intentionally. The extreme hatred inside his heart for Abhijeet gave rise to a new wave of happiness in his heart despite of his this miserable condition. Yes he heard cent percent correct news about this man. He was ever sacrificing, ever helping and foolishly ever forgiving too! A vulgar plan popped up in his mind to take advantage of this advantage! He once looked towards Abhijeet and gave a sad look while Abhijeet asked him in soft tone...

Abhijeet: ab kaisi tabiyat hain tumhari? Dard to nahin haina?

Surya: haan hain... bohot dard hota hain chehre pe... accha Abhijeet, ek baat batao, main janta hoon maine itna ghilona kaam nahin kiya, aur mujhe yeh bhi samajh mein aa gayi ki tumne bhi aisa nahin kiya... (Abhijeet smiled)... to phir aisa kiya kisne? Kaun hain woh jo mera itna bada dusman hain? Kuch pata chala?

Abhijeet: kyun? Tumhe kya karna hain janke?

Surya: mujhe use saza dilwana hain Abhijeet... jisne mera yeh halat kiya hain mujhe use saza dilwana hain... aaj mujhe yeh ehsaas ho raha hain ki maine tumhare saath waisa karke kitni badi galti ki hain... please mujhe maaf kar do Abhijeet aur mujhe bachalo... (grabbing his hands tightly)... please meri madad karo... please duniya ke saamne us asli mujreem ka naam la do... please Abhijeet please...

Abhijeet sat down on Surya's bed and pulled Surya in a soft hug while Surya hid his face in his chest while suppressing his smile. Abhijeet began to ran his hand in Surya's hairs and said in moist tone...

Abhijeet: mujhe bhi tumhare takleef ka ehsaas hain Surya...

Daya was watching all these silently, now turned his face away in anger. He had always hated his brother's this ever forgiving attitude. His habit of putting a board of "I don't mind" had always made him irritated like hell, now this was the limit. He had never expected that Abhijeet was so stubborn to meet Surya since so many days for this reason, to show his sympathy towards him. He felt that Surya had got victorious by this. He lowered his face and felt that Abhijeet had made him defeated in front of Surya by doing this because he knew that Surya was such a person who would never get defeated so easily. He knew that Surya was doing all these dramas to earn sympathy from Abhijeet, which Abhijeet was giving him... very foolishly!

Abhijeet began to fondle Surya's head lightly while saying in super soft tone...

Abhijeet: I promise Surya ki main apni taraf se puri koshish karunga us mujreem ko pakadne ke liye jisne yeh sazish rachi... main khud investigate karunga yeh case... lekin shayad... shayad hi hum us mujreem ko pakad payenge...

Surya(in astonished tone): kyun?

Abhijeet: kyun tumhe jisne is sazish mein phansaya haina uska dimag bohot tez hain... aur uska plan bhi full proved hain... ek bhi loophole nahin choda usne... use pakadna namumkin hain kyun ki...

Surya separated himself from Abhijeet's grip and asked in curious tone...

Surya: kyun ki?

Within a second, Abhijeet's expression changed into a stiff one from a soft one and a sharp smile conquered the place of the soft sympathetic smile which was present on his lips till now. The fire of hatred took its place back in his heart, replacing the sympathy as he said in firm and chewing tone while putting his eyes over Surya's eyes as...

Abhijeet: kyun ki woh mujreem aur koi nahin balki main aur Daya hi hain...

A pin drop silence covered the whole hospital cabin with this sudden confession as if someone had drop a atom bomb there. It was as silent as dead while all the three persons present in the room could easily hear their own heartbeats through their own ears. Surya became stunned like hell listening it. He could do nothing and not a single expression appeared over his face. He just looked towards Daya who too was starring towards him with similar expression which he had seen in Abhijeet's face a moment ago!

Expression of extreme hatred mixed extreme satisfaction!

Abhijeet stood up from the bed and went near Daya with a wide grin present on his lips. Surya was just starring towards them. They both were looking very much happy and relaxed as if they had been freed from any imprisonment after an era. The facial expression was saying how happy and satisfied they were! As if a heavy stone of tons had been lifted up from both chests.

Suddenly his own face came into his mind. He too had a similar type of feeling when he was able to torture Abhijeet like that. He too was feeling so happy! He too was satisfied due to the extinguishment of the fire of revenge which had lit up on that day when Abhijeet had arrested him from his own office after giving a tight slap over his face. And today Daya and Abhijeet's expressions were exactly alike of his expression! What a turn of time! Someone had said the truth that time was so powerful, it had the ability to change each and everything and the history should be repeated! It was certain!

Abhijeet looked towards his stunned eyes and said in sharp teasing tone...

Abhijeet: kyun Surya? Kha gaye na tum bhi dhoka? Isi tarah, bilkul isi tarah duniya ke saamne bhi aaj tak acting karte aaye hain hum dono... kehne ko to tum hero ho...

Daya: nahin Abhijeet, tum galat bol rahe ho... yeh janab to hero the, ab nahin rahe... woh kya haina, jali huyi chehre ki hero ko kaun film director kaam dega? Film industry to khoobsurati se chalti haina? Hero hain nahin balki the kaho... accha jachega...

Abhijeet: you are correct my younger brother! Thanks for the correction. Haan to kya keh raha tha main?

Daya: yeh hi ke ki Surya jee... mera matlab hain Vikram jee hero the...

Abhijeet: arey haan... to main yeh keh raha tha ki hero to tum the... magar acting mein hum dono bhi kuch kam nahin hain... kyun Surya? Ab us din court ki baat socho... kaise tumhara naam sunke behosh hone ka acting kiya maine! Tum to kya, puri adaalat chakma kha gaya... jab ki hume pehle se hi maloom tha ki tum Vikram Khanna nahin balki Surya Singh Randhawa ho... maloom hain kaise?

Surya did not reply anything as he was still not in the state to say anything. He was just feeling numb. Till an hour ago also, he used to think that he had the ability to cheat anybody in this world and now he himself had got cheated. He just could not think anything while Abhijeet continued...

Abhijeet: tumhare pet pe ek S ka tattoo bana hua hain... jise tum media mein kehte ho ki tumhare maa ke naam ka pehla akshar hain... lekin us baar tumhe arrest karne se pehle main jab chan bin kar raha tha tab mujhe pata chala tha ki tum ek businessman ke saath saath ek achha tattoo artist bhi ho aur woh tattoo tumne khud banaya hain... apne maa me nahin balki apne khudke naam ke pehli akshar likha hain... woh tattoo ka design bhi tumne hi kiya aur woh tattoo tumhare alawa koi bana bhi nahin sakta kyun ki is special design ki jaankari India mein bas tumhare pass hi hain... jab maine us din newspaper pe tumhare award pane ki khabar padi tab uske saath tumhare ek shirtless photo bhi tha jisse main asaani se pehchaan gaya tha ki yeh Vikram Khanna aur koi nahin balki mera jaani dushman Surya Singh Randhawa hain... aur usi din hi maine soch liya ki jis aag mein jalne ke liye tumne mujhe choda tha Surya, hum usse bhi bhayankar aag tumhare zindagi mein lagayenge... aur dekho, hum kamiyab ho gaye... haan shuru shuru ek sankoch zaroor tha ki kya hum theek kar rahe hain? Kya hume kanoon ki madad leke tumhe saza dilwana chahiye? Phir mujhe ek din ehsaas hua ki agar tumhe kuch saalon ke jail hota hain to tum apna influence ke istemal karke zaroor us mein se adha waqt parole mein beeta doge... aur is desh mein abhi bhi zyadatar log victim ko hi doshi mante hain, attacker ko nahin... to mujhe is duniye ke nazar mein apni puri izzat wapas pane ke liye tumhe duniya ke nazar mein girana padega... to isliye humne yeh plan banaya...

Daya: tum yeh mat sochna ki yeh plan humne do ya teen din mein banaye the... hume bohot waqt laga tha... aur jab cent percent perfect plan soch liya humne tab intezaar karne lage ek mauke ki... aur kismat ne bhi humara saath de diya... jab hum tumhe dhamki bhare calls karne lage tab aoni security ke liye tumne hume hi choose kiya... what a luck!

Abhijeet: kismat mat kaho Daya... yeh janab ka maksad tha mujhe dikhana ki woh guneehgaar hoke bhi kaise apni alishan zindagi mein khush hain... aur main begunaah hoke bhi kaise dard aur takleef mein hoon? Kyun Surya? Yeh hi maksad tha na tumhara? Par afsos, tum shayad yeh nahin jante the ki jo khel tumne rachaye the, us mein baazi hum marenge... hum to yeh hi chahte the ki tum bas ek baar hume apni pass aane ka mauka do... aur dekho, tumne khud hi hume apne pass bulaya... jaise usdin main tumhare jal mein phans gaya tha, bilkul usi tarah hi tum bhi phanse humare jal mein... bechara Surya!

Duo shared a small laughter after a high five. Surya was still looking towards them but now two or three drops of tears escaped his eyes as he closed his eyes. Abhijeet noticed the tear drops and wiped it gently with a sarcastic...

Abhijeet: ohho! Babu ko rona aa raha hain... Daya ab hume kya karna chahiye?

Daya: karna kya hain? Itne bade insan ko gaud mein lekar chup to nahin karwa sakte na? Rehne do aise hi... magar Surya, yeh sare aansoo ki boonde agar yahin, humare saamne khatam kar lenge tab jail ke liye kya bachega? Abhi to bees saal jail mein bhi beetana hain... aur jab bahar aaoge, tab logo ka tana bhi to sunna hain...

Abhijeet: arey haan Daya... yeh to main bhool hi gaya tha... inhe to ab logo ki tane sunna bhi baki hain... jaisa maine suna tha... mujhe to abhi se bohot excitement hi raha hain yeh dekhne ke liye ki jab isko kosenge tab iska chehra kaisa hoga?... Daya, kya lagta hain tumhe? Kaisa hoga?

Daya: ab yeh to main andaaza nahin laga sakta... magar jaisa bhi ho, dekhne layak zaroor hoga... sach mein Abhijeet, mera mann bhi bohot utavla ho raha hain dekhne ke liye... accha Abhijeet, hum kuch bhool rahe hain...

Abhijeet: woh kya?

Daya: arey tum Surya ke liye woh tofa laye ho na? Woh to nahin diya na ab tak...

Abhijeet: arey haan... main to bhool hi gaya uske bare mein...

He took out a small hand mirror from the inner pocket of his coat and forwarded it to Surya with a teasing...

Abhijeet: yeh dekho... yeh raha tofa... accha haina? Ab ise dhyan se dekho aur aapne aapko yeh ehsaas dilwao ki is duniya mein ab tumhara koi nahin hain...

Surya once looked towards own reflection and an extreme hatred rose up in his heart for the man who was starring towards him from the mirror. Though he had looked at his face before also, but today he felt that he was looking more ugly today. He felt a deep raw anger inside his heart... not for Abhijeet or Daya but for his own condition and for his stupidity. He jerked away Abhijeet's hand badly and as the result, the mirror fell down on the floor and broke into several pieces. Abhijeet looked towards the pieces and a sharp smile appeared over his lips with...

Abhijeet: tch tch tch... meri pyara dushman zara yeh to socho ki jab tumhe khud ke shaqal se itna nafrat hain to socho duniya ko kitni hogi? Khair jo bhi ho, mashoor to tum ho hi rahe ho... aur uske liye thanks to hum hi deserve karte hain... aur bahar sabko yeh hi lagta hain ki tumhara maksad bhi yeh hi tha... magar shauhrat pane ka tarika tumne apnaya tha woh bilkul hi bakwas tha...

Surya burst out in bitter sobs while joining his palms in front of Abhijeet with a moist...

Surya: main tumhare aage haath jod raha hoon Abhijeet, tum dono chale jaao yahan se...

Abhijeet grabbed his joint palms and separated them with a teasing...

Abhijeet: arey arey pagal ho gaye ho kya? Dushman hoke haath jod rahe ho? Log kya kahenge? Duniya kya sochega? Kya kar rahe ho tum? Dekho, tum chahte ho na hum yahan se chale jaaye?

Surya: haan... baksh do mujhe... rehem karo mujh par... bhagwan ke liye jaao yahan se...

Abhijeet: arey wah! Yeh to chamatkar hi ho gaya... shaitan ko pujne wala aaj bhagwan ke naam le raha hain? Accha hum chale jaoge to tumhe baki ki kahani kaun sunayega?

Surya(in helpless tone): nahin sunna hain mujhe koi kahani... tum dono please jaao yahan se...

Daya: arey Abhijeet, yeh to kuch sun hi nahin raha hain yaar... keh rahe ho ki kahani sunaoge... mujhe jab koi kahani sunata hain main to use chodta hi nahin hoon jab tak kahani pura na ho jata... aur yeh hain ki...

Abhijeet: chodo Daya hum kaunsa iski baat manne wale hain? Hum to woh hi karenge jo hum chahte hain... kyun ki baazi to hum jeete haina is baar... accha Surya baki ki kahani suno... ab yeh part tumhe Daya sunayega...

Daya: Surya tum zaroor yeh soch rahe ho ki humne adaalat mein tumhare khilaaf jo saboot pesh kiye woh aaye kahan se? Woh nahin sunna? Pehle woh cosmetics ki dukan ki CCTV mein jo insan dikha tha uske haath ka tattoo jo ki ek dum tere haath wali tattoo se milta hain... woh to tu samajh hi raha hain nakli tha... temporary tattoo tha... aur woh insan tha main... aur rahi baat tere handwriting ki, to mere bhai ka dushman, police wala hoon... tere handwriting ki sample pana humare liye kaunsa mushkil hain? Phir kya? Practice kar karke copy kar li... ek name aur address ki hi to baat tha... kaunsi badi baat hain?

Abhijeet: aur rahi baat tere fingerprints ki, woh bhi hume asaani se mil gaya... pata hain kaise? Woh kya haina, tere pass jo ek secretary haina Rosy... woh darasal meri khabri hain... acchi ladki hain... underworld ki kaafi khabar deti rehti hain... uski help se mujhe teri fingerprints asaani se mil gaya... jo ki hum us acid ki bottle par dal di usi fingerprints ke madad se woh drawer kholke... tu ne apne ghar ki basement mein CCTV camera nahin lagaya... isi baat ka faida humne uthaya... aur hume yeh bhi maloom hain ki kyun nahin lagwaya tu ne wahan camera... taki tu wahan tere pass jo nayi ladkiyan heroine banne ki sapna lekar aati hain, tu un logo ka najayaz faida utha sake aur unka istemal kar sako... yeh hi karte the na tum?

Surya: tu... tumhe kaise pata chala?

Abhijeet: dar lag raha hain?... lagna bhi chahiye... kitni ajeeb baat haina... woh kya haina Surya waqt bohot takatwar hota hain... ek waqt tha jab tum mujhe raat din darate the... kabhi us hadse ka naam leke, kabhi Daya par acid hamla karwane ki dhamki deke... aur aaj dekho... main tumhe dara raha hoon... aur tum dar bhi rahe ho... chinta mat karo, yeh sirf mujhe nahin balki sabko maloom hain... tujhe Sonia yaad hain? Woh hi Sonia jo tere pass heroine banne ke ash mein teri madad mangi thi... aur tu ne uska istemal kiya... na hi sirf apni khushi ke liye balki dusri directors aur producers ke pass, khud ki faide ke liye... us bechari ne khudkushi kar liya hain... aur uski maut ki zimmedar bhi tum hi ho...

Daya: Abhijeet tum galat track mein ghus rahe ho... hum to Surya ko kahani suna rahe the... okay main hi sunata hoon... isi baat ki faida uthake Abhijeet ne woh acid ki bottle wahan chupa di... aur main jo bottle phenkne gaya tha bahar dustbin mein, woh bhi humare plan ka hi ek hissa tha... kyun ki agar hum humare khilaaf ek do saboot na chodta to sabko shaq ho jata ki yeh zaroor humara hi karnaam hain... accba Surya, tumhare dimag mein yeh sawal nahin aaya ki humne tumhara woh asli face sprayer ko bottle se humara wala bottle badle kaise?

Abhijeet: iska jawab mere pass hain Surya... tumhe yaad hain ki hum dono do alag teams mein bantke tumhare ghar ki security checking karne gaye the... to jis waqt main meri team lekar tumhare bedroom mein ghusa tha, Daya bhi usi waqt bhi CCTV room mein ghusa tha... usne camera theek hain ya nahin yeh dekhne ki bahane camera ko do teen second ke liye bandh kar diya jo ki mere liye kaafi tha woh bottle change karne ke liye... humne is plan ko anjaam dene ke liye kaafi rehearsals kar chuke the to woh ho gaya perfectly. Aur phir hum dono ne shuru kiya apna zindagi ki best acting... tumhare ghar mein, bureau mein, Headquarters mein, adaalat mein yahan tak ki hum apni ghar mein bhi hum aaj tak acting karte aaye hain taki hum logo ko yeh yakeen dila sake ki hum begunaah hain... aur dekho, duniya ne maan bhi li... ab tum kuch nahin kar sakte Surya... you are finished now! dekho meri taraf Surya!

Surya now looked towards Abhijeet who was smirking towards him. He directly looked towards his eyes where he was habituated to see only pain and fear. But today something was different. There was no pain and fear in those deep brown eyes but there was something else. There was fire in those big deep eyes. Fire, anger, confidence, hatred, belief, trust and what not! Today he could not meet his eyes with those eyes! His heart filled with an unnamed scare and the pain of his heart got reflected in his eyes. He immediately moved away his eyes. What a turn of time! There was a time when Abhijeet used to move away his eyes when Surya came near him and used to get scared like hell but now their roles had got exchanged yet the game was same.

Abhijeet smiled a bit. He was feeling so light today. The ever present fire in his heart gad extinguished today which was providing him am extreme sooth. He looked towards Surya's painful face and said with a sharp smile...

Abhijeet: jante ho Surya, aaj main bohot khush hoon... aaj itne mahino baad mere kaleeje ko itna thandak pahucha hain... jo aag tumne mere zindagi mein lagwaya tha aaj woh tumhare zindagi ka bhi ek ahem hissa hain... mere pass to mera Daya tha, mera pura team tha, mera apna takat tha isliye maine apni zindagi ko wapas haasil kar liya hain yeh jung jeetke... magar tumhare pass kya hain? Kaun hain?... batao kya hain?... kuch bhi nahin Surya... na hi is duniya mein tumhara koi apna hain aur na hi kuch aisa jiski sahare tum jee sako...

Surya: Abhijeet please... tum chale jaao yahan se... mujhe aur bardash nahin ho raha hain...

Abhijeet looked towards Surya with straight face with extreme hatred reflecting from his both eyes. This man... this man used to frightened him day and night with the threat of harming his brother. He had made his life a living hell. Just one signal from him was able to made him shiver from his core... he had prayed numerous times to his destiny for separating Surya from his life. And today Surya himself was doing this. But he could not be happy. The burnt heart inside his ribcage did not want to allow him to be so... he just wanted to relish each and every moments of Surya's pain. That pain which he had suffered once. Those dark dreams, which he sometimes saw even till now was a part of his attacker's life too... this thought was giving him a cruel satisfaction... and he could not deny it. He took a deep breath and said in sarcastic tone...

Abhijeet: kyun chale jaye hum yahan se? Kyun mane hum tumhare baat? Tumne mani thi meri baat? Jab main chillake chillake tumse vinti kar raha tha ki mujhe chod do, tumne suna tha? Choda tha mujhe? Phir main kyun chod doon tumhe? Jab tum din raat mujhe blackmail karte rahe Daya ki naam leke, tab tumne socha tha ki mujhe kaisa lag raha hoga? Khaye the taras mujh par? Nahin... tumne aisa kuch nahin kiya tha Surya... tum bas apni manmani karte rahe... aur aaj manmani karne ki bari meri hain... zara tum bhi dekho kisi ki haath ki kathputli banke nachne ki feeling kaisi hoti hain!... agar tum yeh nahin chahte ki main ya Daya Sonia ki maut ka raaz police ya kisi ke saamne na khol doon to tumhe mera ek kaam karna hoga...

Surya: kya kaam?

Daya: kaam main batata hoon Surya... kaam yeh hain ki jis raat tumne Abhijeet ke saath yeh sab kiya tha, tab tumhare saath aur kaun kaun tha, uski puri details hume chahiye... ek ek ka naam aur sabki address...

Surya: theek hain... magar us raat mere saath 14 log aur the... sabka current address to mere pass nahin hain... maine underworld se taluk rakhna chod diya hain bohot din pehle...

Daya: woh sab hum nahin jante... hume bas un logo se matlab hain... Hume in sabko saza dilwana hain... aur is mein tum humari madad karoge... warna...

Abhijeet now stood up and went beside Daya with...

Abhijeet: warna... 20 saal ke saath aur kuch extra saal add hoga... aur kuch nahin... aur agar tum isse bachna chahte ho to, hume un logo ki details de do... (taking out a notepad from his coat pocket)... yeh lo...

Surya silently took it and began to pen down the details while Abhijeet asked him in casual tone...

Abhijeet: waise tumne Sonia ke saath kiya kya tha jo use khudkushi karna pada?

Surya continued to write down while saying...

Surya: kuch nahin bas uska istemal kiya tha ek seedhi ki tarah khud ki kamiyabi pane ke liye... usse shadi karne ka waada karke bade bade film producers aur directors ke ghar bhejta tha yeh kehke ki agar woh unhe khush kar degi to unki films mein chance mil jayega use... khud bhi bohot baar uska maza liya tha... magar woh jald hi pregnant ban gayi...

He returned the notepad to Abhijeet and continued...

Surya: pata nahin kiska baccha tha woh... phir to woh peeche hi pad gayi shadi ke liye... isliye ek din ghar bulake seedhi ke upar tel dalke us bacche ka kaam tamam kar diya... magar Sonia bach gayi... aur doctor ne keh diya ki woh phir kabhi maa nahin ban payegi... haan to theek hi tha na ab tak... chali jati woh apne ghar... lekin nahin uske sar par to tab bhi shadi ka hi bhoot sawar tha... lekin mujhe tab uski koi zaroorat nahin thi... industry mein aur bhi struggling actresses hain... main ek purani cheez ke peeche apna waqt kaise barbaad karta main? Isliye nikal diya use apni zindagi se...

Daya and Abhijeet took a glance of each other and then Abhijeet said in hateful tone...

Abhijeet: Surya... tum jaisa janwar maine aaj tak nahin dekha... ek to itna ganda kaam karte ho, upar se koi pachtava bhi nahin hain...

Surya looked towards him and his eyes flashed in rage of hatred as he spoke up in chewing tone...

Surya: bhai wah! Kya seekh banti jaa rahi hain... ek baat batao Abhijeet, tum mein aur mujh mein farq kya hain? Maine tumse badla lene ke liye tum par acid dala aur tumne bhi apna badla puri karne ke liye mujh par acid dala... to huye na hum dono ek? Iske baad bhi khud ko CID officer kehte huye sharam nahin aayega? Kyun ki criminal to tum bhi ho... meri tarah...

Abhijeet(in calm tone): nahin aayega... haan mana ki hum dono ne ek hi tarah ke kaam kiya hain... magar humara maksad ek nahin tha... tu sirf meri zindagi barbaad karna chahta tha aur main tujhe teri galtiyon ki saza dena chahta tha...

Daya: Abhijeet ne tujhe arrest kiya tha isliye tu ne Abhijeet ke saath aisa kiya... magar tu shayad yeh kabhi samajh nahin payega Surya ki Abhijeet sirf ek CID officer hi nahin balki ek accha insan bhi hain... magar tu to insan ki chehre ke peeche chupa hua woh haiwan hain jiska is duniya mein zinda rehne ka koi haq nahin banta... magar hum kanoon ke rakhwale kisi ki jaan nahin le sakte, isliye tujhe ek chota sa saza diya humne...

Abhijeet: chota hain magar asardar bhi hain... kyun ki iske baad teri paisa, power ya shauhrat teri kisi kaam ka nahin raha... hero se direct zero ban gaya hain tu! It is a deja vu Surya... hum is sab mein se pehle bhi guzar chuke hain... farq sirf itna hain ki humara jagah adal badal ho gaya hain... tumhare jagah main aa gaya hoon aur mere jagah tum... aaj mera badla pura ho gaya...

He burst into loud laugh filled with extreme satisfaction and happiness with a contented whisper as...

Abhijeet: main jeet gaya... hum jeet gaye... Daya hum jeet gaye... maine apna badla pura kar liya...

Daya was noticing him with sharp eyes and so he could easily got that in Abhijeet's laugh, happiness was slowly reducing and pain was taking it's place. The laughter slowly turned into mere sounds only as some painful tears came out from the corner of his eyes... from the core of his heart. Abhijeet himself too could understand that his laughter was slowly changing into painful bitter sobs, he tried to control himself. Daya took a quick glance of Surya, who was sitting there with his ears covered by his palms to avoid hearing Abhijeet's victorious laugh. He touched Abhijeet's shoulder softly with a calm...

Daya: jaao Abhijeet main aata hoon...

Abhijeet threw a hateful gaze towards Surya and left the cabin silently. Daya now stepped towards Surya and shook him badly, which made him open his eyes with a jerk. Seeing Surya's confused gaze over him, he pressed his teeth and said in chewing yet hateful tone...

Daya: Surya tum yeh baat kan khol ke sun lo ki zindagi ki yeh jung jeetna asaan nahin hota hain... aur na hi tum mere bhai jaisa itna strong ho... to tumhare zindagi yeh hi khatam!... aur iske baad to tum hero bhi nahin ban paoge kabhi...

In response Surya just covered his face and tried to hide those salty tear drops which had come out from his eyes again. Daya smiled and moved away his hands from his face while holding his jaw a bit. He pulled it up and said in a hard cold tone...

Daya: sun Surya, hum jis profession mein haina, us mein humare chehre ki khoobsurati nahin balki andar ki khoobsurati ko dekha jata hain... tu janta hain andar ki khoobsurati kya hota hain?... andar ki khoobsurati hota hain insan ki sari positive qualities... uski buddhi, himmat, acchai, pyar aur kabhi haar na manne ki jasva... Abhijeet ke andar yeh sabhi acchi gun hain... isliye hi woh yeh jung jeet chuka hain aur aaj bhi senior inspector Abhijeet ke naam se hi jana jata hain... magar ab tumhare kya hoga Surya? Kya karoge tum ab? Tumhare profession mein to jism ke khoobsurati se hi kaam chalta hain... to tum to us duniya ke liye koi kaam ki nahin rahe... aur na hi tumhare pass koi andar ki khoobsurati hain... to tumhare pass karne ke liye kuch bhi nahin raha siwaye jail ki kal kothri mein baithke apni chehra chipan ke... all the best!

He showed a thumbs up to Surya and left the room with a smirk leaving a totally devastated Surya behind him. He remained sitting there silently for sometimes and finally broke down into tears. He was having a feeling of being alone in this world today. He knew that his mom would never support him now as it was not beyond her status to support her son who had a burnt face. His physical beauty and personality was a matter of pride for her in front of her high class society, and now his ugliness would surely made her abandon him as she was never so close to him. After all, she was not his original mother who had carried him inside him for nine long months. He was her step son only.

He knew that none would support him in this condition now. He had gained much negative popularity due to these and after having treatment, he would be sent to jail for long duration! He was feeling so helpless... so alone! One day, he had created a similar condition for Abhijeet and today he was suffering that! Today, he could understand that a human life was not a plaything for others. He had played with several human lives in his life, and he felt that his each and every misdeeds was getting avenged by this! Abhijeet was right! His life got destroyed by this! A stream of salt water came down from his eyes like a stream!

On the other hand, Daya came down and went to the parking lot, only to find that Abhijeet was sitting inside their dear quallis silently. He did not say anything but just got into the car as he felt that his buddy really needed this silence and sometimes silence speaks more than words. After a while, he just took out his mobile and dialled a number which made Abhijeet smile silently. Daya took a glance of that smile and answered in firm tone in the line as the call had got accepted by the other side till then...

Daya: hello sir... Sonia Sehgal Rathod suicide case is solved now. Humare pass Surya ke confessions hain aur saath mein uski underworld ki saathiyon ka naam aur pata bhi hain... ab hum asaani se puri gang ko pakad sakte hain... Mission successful sir!

ACP sir(in happy tone): I am proud of you my boys! Tum dono ne ek aur mission bohot hi sujh bujh ke saath pura kiya... accha zara Abhijeet ko phone dena...

Daya silently handed the phone to Abhijeet who grabbed it and attached it in his ear with...

Abhijeet: hello sir...

ACP sir: congratulations Abhijeet... main janta tha yeh mission tumhare liye kitna mushkil tha... magar phir bhi tumne yeh kamiyab kiya hain... I am really proud of you...

Abhijeet: thank you sir...

ACP sir: accha zara phone speaker pe dalna...

Abhijeet turned on the speaker with a confused face and exchanged a curious gaze with Daya while ACP sir said in firm tone...

ACP sir: Abhijeet Daya... badhai ho... tum dono ne apna mission bohot hi hoshiyari se pura kiya hain...

Abhijeet: magar sir aapne to...

ACP sir: main Sonia wali mission ki baat nahin kar raha hoon Abhijeet... main us mission ki baat kar raha hoon jis pe tum dono itne din se kaam karte aa rahe ho... bina kisi ko bataye... congratulations to both of you for completing mission Surya so efficiently!

He disconnected the call immediately while Duo remained starring towards each other with wide open eyes and their mouths were in a big O shape. They just could not make it out that how ACP sir came to know about their secret mission? But they knew that ACP sir was their father... and father was capable to know each and every secrets of his sons. They smiled towards each other and drove away towards their next destination... a place which was too special for them!

It was a smile of satisfaction!

On the other hand, Surya was sitting on the bed with his head lowered down when a nurse entered the cabin with an envelope in her hand. She went to him and forwarded it towards Surya with...

Nurse: excuse me sir... Abhijeet sir ne aapko yeh cheez dene ke liye kaha hain...

Surya took the envelope from her hand silently and opened it only after she left the room. But seeing the contents, his eyes opened up in shock and he threw away the envelope with anger with a hateful shout as...

Surya: NAHIN!... aisa nahin ho sakta!... yeh kabhi nahin ho sakta!

END OF THE CHAPTER

* * *

**So what did Surya see in the envelope? What new "gift" has Abhijeet given him? Will he plan something new or is he finished now? Where did Daya and Abhijeet go? What is the special destination? Stay tuned to know more**

* * *

Next will be after **1405** reviews

It will be the last chapter of this story

* * *

So shocked? how many jaws have dropped? please be honest.

**Guest**: that is no nice. Can you please tell me where can I find the episodes? Thanks for the review

**Abhi Daya Fan**: hey welcome to my story zone. Thanks for the review.

**Guests**: so much plzzzzz? Thanks to you all. And sorry for the late update.

**Guest**: no dear... perhaps some truths never gets uncovered. Thanks for the review.

**Guest**: thank you so much. I really felt honoured by your words.

**Colouring Crayons**: Hey dear, welcome to my story zone. Thanks for the review.

**Avantika Abhi**: which part dear? Please explain it clearly. Thanks for the review.

* * *

Please read and review

Thanks to each and every reviewers

With love and regards

Your Nikita


End file.
